


【宁麦】短篇合集

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 宁麦合集归档 [2]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 264,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 各种短篇的归档，包含hp系列。
Relationships: Cameron McEvoy/Ning Zetao
Series: 宁麦合集归档 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969660





	1. 校草爱情

…  
Love born from ash.  
…

麦克沃伊第一次见到宁泽涛，是在他来到这个学校的第二天，他参加了自己原本的大学的交流项目，来到这所中国学校继续他的物理和数学的研究生课程。时差和各种手续流程折腾了一天，现在他才有机会好好逛一下这个学校。

他还是习惯性的先去了图书馆，在里面流连了半个小时之后抱着几本厚重的书离开，离新学期开始还有几天，他可以先看看书解闷，顺便也提高一下自己的中文阅读水平。学校里还没有学期开始时的喧闹，麦克沃伊顺着记忆朝宿舍走去，思考着自己是不是也需要弄一辆自行车。

还没等他思考出结果，突如其来的力量撞得他后退，手臂本能地松开，书掉在地上散在他的周围，麦克沃伊退了两步勉强站定，撞了他的男生大概是赶着去约会，只留下一句对不起又继续朝前飞奔。

麦克沃伊揉揉发疼的手臂，不知道明天会不会青起来一块。他蹲下身把离自己最近的那本书捡起来，将上面的灰尘拂去后抱在怀里再去拿下一本。还剩最后一本书的时候，麦克沃伊还没来得及站起来走过去捡飞得最远的那一本，有人就已经将它递到了他的眼睛下面。

“你的书？”麦克沃伊仓皇地抬起头，越过书看到了面前把书递给他的人，麦克沃伊近乎死机的大脑只剩下了好看这个形容词。“是我的，谢谢。”他空出一只手握住书脊，“没关系。”麦克沃伊把自己的视线移到了书的封面上，面前的人松开手，刚刚被冲撞过的手臂显然还有些负担不起这样的重量，书带着手往下一沉，“小心。”书的一边被托起，麦克沃伊用膝盖顶了一下怀里的书，给这最重的一本腾出更多的空间，他借着面前人的力道把书放在了最上面。“谢谢你。”麦克沃伊笑着说。

“不客气。”面前的人犹豫了一下说道，“你的手臂没事吧？”麦克沃伊顺着他担忧的目光看向自己已经青紫了一块的小臂。“没事，刚才被撞了一下。”他似乎还想再说什么，但是被短信提示音打断了，“抱歉，我还有事要先走了，如果很难受你可以去医务室要点喷雾。”

麦克沃伊点点头，那个人便急匆匆的跑向了校门。

第二次见面是在图书馆，麦克沃伊心血来潮想看名著，选来选去最后在俄国文学区漫无目的地挑。对于文学作品麦克沃伊了解得很少，大多都只停留在知道名字上，他的手指虚虚地划过那一排书，准备拿一本名字听上去不错的。

当他的手指刚触到那本书的书脊时，比他慢了半步的人的指尖和他的指尖触到一起。麦克沃伊偏过头，身边的人收回手，黑色的眸子里短暂的惊讶褪去后只剩下温柔的笑意，“你先拿到的。”麦克沃伊这个时候才注意到他比自己要高半个头。“你看吧，”他把那本书抽出来递给这个自己依旧除了好看之外想不出别的形容词的亚洲人，“我只是随便找本书看，哪一本对我来说都一样。”

他接过书，唇角又上扬了一些，“那就谢谢了。”麦克沃伊正准备转身时又被他叫住，“你的手臂没事了吧？”麦克沃伊有些惊讶他居然还记得这件事，下意识地抬起手臂看了看，“已经没事了。”那个人放心了似的点点头，对他扬了扬手里的书，“那再见。”

“再见。”

来学校的一个月后麦克沃伊知道了他的名字，宁泽涛。主修希伯来语，辅修俄语。这一个月他忙于衔接自己之前的知识和现在所要进行的研究，完全没空关注学校里的八卦，同专业女孩子的眼神里流露出的不可思议让他觉得自己大概是这个学校里唯一一个不知道他是谁的人。

被女同学拉着全方位的科普了宁泽涛这个人之后，麦克沃伊才知道他受欢迎的程度远远超出自己的想象。这种综合性大学男女比例总体来说还是保持着一比一，但是个别院系，比如麦克沃伊所在的理工专业，和宁泽涛所在的小语种专业，就有比较极端的现象，前者男多女少，后者女多男少。所以可想而知，一个英俊温柔穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的男生，是多么的抢手。

“不过他也一直没有女朋友啦，之前和韩国过来交流的女生传过绯闻，也就仅仅是绯闻而已。”女同学耸了耸肩，不知道是遗憾还是庆幸。“他比我们大一岁，现在是研二。”她将手机黑屏，“我知道你平时不喜欢关注这些事情，但是连他都不知道未免太孤陋寡闻了吧。”

而更让麦克沃伊没有想到的是，没多久之后他也成了学校里受关注相当高的一个人，究其原因，还是因为脸。

学校一直有和其他国家名校作交流的项目，硬件软件都属于国内一流水平自然吸引了很好外国学生，所以之前有韩国的朴泰桓，现在有澳大利亚的麦克沃伊，未来还有日本的中村克，只要被女生拍到，基本就是一夜成名。尤其是麦克沃伊，作为第一批澳大利亚交流生，在女生们对亚洲面孔产生了一定程度的审美疲劳的时候，他的出现让姑娘们感受到了新的生活希望。

麦克沃伊也不知道自己做了什么就成了女生们热议的话题，还是照常上课下课，假装没听见自己身边响起的手机拍照声，只是在很多学弟学妹（主要是学妹）关注了自己的微博账号后有空闲时间会给他们解解题。

有句话说得好，现在最不缺的就是搞事的人。如果说麦克沃伊火起来他还能想明白为什么，但是把他和宁泽涛凑成一对他就真的想不通了。

他们就见过两面，说的话客套得不行，那个时候他们甚至连对方名字都不知道，现在倒是知道了，但是学校这么大他们也没遇上过啊。隔着灌木植物听到那边的女生兴奋地说小麦和包子都长得这么好看！站在一起肯定很养眼！他们不在一个系太可惜了！麦克沃伊摇摇头，心想女孩子们的创造力真是无穷的。

麦克沃伊不知道他和宁泽涛在这个学校里到底是多少人心中的假想情侣，但是连他们这栋号称全校最严谨严肃学霸聚集地的实验楼里的姑娘都在实验间歇的时候看学校论坛里发布的关于他们的小说，估计整个学校都已经沦陷得差不多了。

就连和他一样一向对这些八卦不感兴趣的拉金都开始用这件事打趣他。那天他们讨论实验结果，过了饭点才去食堂，刚坐下吃了几口拉金就戳了戳他的手臂，对着他的身后笑了笑，“卡梅隆，你的绯闻男友来了。”麦克沃伊回头，看到抱着几本书匆匆走进食堂的宁泽涛，隔得很远并没有注意到他们。余光里看到有女生拿出手机拍照片，麦克沃伊不得不庆幸他们坐在一个角落，这个时候人又少，没人注意到自己。

“怎么你也开玩笑！”麦克沃伊用叉子挑走了一团拉金盘子里的土豆沙拉，“每天这么忙也就这么点娱乐方式了。你知道和我们一起来的那些女生说什么吗。”麦克沃伊摇摇头，觉得自己一点也不想知道。“如果是宁同学的话，我们可以接受把卡梅隆小天使交出去。”拉金夸张地模仿着女生的表情和语气，麦克沃伊被逗笑了，“你们怎么比我自己还操心我的感情生活。”

“给你说了，生活这么无聊，就只有八卦来当调味剂。”他凑近了些，笑容暧昧而隐秘，“不过卡梅隆你真的不准备尝试一下吗，他也没有女朋友啊。”麦克沃伊觉得自己的耳朵有点热，他低头往自己的猪排上又淋了些咖喱汁，“没有女朋友也不能说明他喜欢男生；你也没有女朋友还天天和我同吃同住，你喜欢我吗？”他开了个玩笑，想要逃开这个话题，但是拉金太了解他了，显然不准备就这么放过他。“别想扯开话题，说得好像你不知道系里面的男女比例一样，还都是一些恨不能为研究献身的姑娘。但是宁不一样啊，一个学语言的都已经读到研二了还没有过女朋友就很能说明问题了。对他一直没谈过恋爱，中文系那边的女生说的。”

麦克沃伊叹了口气，“我们能换个话题吗？”拉金认真地端详了一下他，耸了耸肩，“好吧，本来也和我没什么关系，反正我们一个寝室你的事我都能知道。”看麦克沃伊还是没说话，他又补充道，“女孩子们也就是觉得好玩，你别往心里去。”

“没关系的，我没多想。”麦克沃伊说道，飞快地将拉金切好了还没动的一块牛排放到自己盘子里，“卡梅隆.麦克沃伊！你再这样我就翻脸了！”

宁泽涛其实一进食堂就看到了麦克沃伊，空荡的食堂里那头小卷毛让人无法忽视，他们坐在相当角落的地方，宁泽涛在麦克沃伊转过头之前将视线移回了前方，好像自己真的是匆忙进到食堂里心里只有食物没空往旁边看，即便是这样心里还是免不了有一种微妙的心虚。

这几天学校里的八卦风向他多少也听到了，毕竟最早就是从自己同系的学妹开始的，说完全不知道那就是在装傻。虽然对于现在这种只看脸就把两个人凑成情侣的行为有些不解和无奈，但毕竟只是学生们平时的娱乐，也没影响到自己的生活，如果要认真地说这样是不对的我觉得不舒服，一是让人觉得没肚量，二是总会给别人一种在欲盖弥彰的感觉。所以宁泽涛也和麦克沃伊一样，不去管，但也没有顺势和麦克沃伊拉近距离，继续着自己没有女朋友也没有男朋友的读研生活。

平心而论，他是很想和麦克沃伊走得更近些，教学楼离得远倒不是什么问题，重点是，总要有个理由吧。嘿你好，听说很多人觉得我们应该是一对啊，那我们认识一下吧。这一定是年度最糟糕的搭讪方式。

从这里能够看到麦克沃伊和他的朋友，宁泽涛叫不上来那个男生的名字，数理系他也就只知道一个麦克沃伊。可以看出他们关系很好，麦克沃伊还时不时从男生的盘子里叉些东西走，对方最后的愤怒爆发也带着一种习惯了的纵容意味。宁泽涛回过头对正在忙活的食堂阿姨说道，“不好意思，帮我改成打包吧。”好像没有坐过去的必要了。

又过了两个星期，在大家对于两个人偶尔同框都欣喜不已的热情还未褪去的时候，论坛上一个帖子打破了八卦对象只有宁麦一对的一边倒局面。一个物理系的女生发了一个名为“你们这些萌拉郎的对发糖一无所知”的帖子，表示这对算什么真爱，没见过几次面没说过话教学楼隔了大半个学校，麦克沃伊明明和拉金看上去更配！附带了一打照片和各种佐证，高中时就认识了，一个大学，一起来中国留学，拉金没有读数学系研究生但是在物理系和麦克沃伊是同一个导师，关键是他们还是室友，每天同吃同睡同熬夜。如果要拉CP，怎么看都是这对更配。

帖子一出，物理系连带着数学系的全部炸裂，无比后悔自己一时沉迷于宁泽涛宁校草的脸忘记了身边明晃晃的CP。帖子下面都是两个系的学生回忆自己看到的麦克沃伊和拉金平日里相处时的表现。虽然系里女生不多，但是战斗力惊人，即使语言专业都依旧坚持站在自己男神的阵营，也不能改变现在很大一部分目光转到了拉金和麦克沃伊身上。

麦克沃伊已经没再去关注这些消息了，比起这种空穴来风的东西，还是眼前的学业更加重要。一旦专心投入到自己手里的事，麦克沃伊根本不会管周围。听到了有人说他和拉金是一对，也只是笑笑就过了，还是一样和拉金形影不离，不怎么戴眼镜但是身上永远有一块眼镜布，做实验累得不行倒在他肩膀上就睡觉。本人都是这样的态度，那些萌的人自然和打了鸡血一样。

拉金对周围的目光本身不是很敏感，他的中文没有麦克沃伊好，所以也很少上论坛，但是即便这样，他也能察觉到身边那些同学看他和麦克沃伊的眼光不太对。“我怎么觉得最近那些女生看到我们的时候笑得总是特别……激动。”一天早上去教学楼的时候拉金说道，麦克沃伊人还不是太清醒，打了个哈欠回了一句，“有的女生觉得我们是一对。”

“……你还真是人人爱。”拉金摇摇头，有些担忧，“说真的，我觉得我们还是要收敛点。”麦克沃伊嗯了一声，揉揉眼睛，“为什么，我们又没有真谈恋爱。”拉金想了想，也不知道怎么反驳他这句话，加上他本人也对这种事很无所谓，于是还是该怎么相处就怎么相处。

八卦宁泽涛和麦克沃伊的女生们再怎么不服气，也改变不了他们的确没什么交集就是活脱脱的拉郎的现实，但是也都坚决地表示大学里什么都有可能我就不信我的CP没有出头之日。和宁泽涛关系不错的小学妹直接在本人面前说没关系涛哥我们永远是站在你这边的，竹马怎么比得过天降！而被表忠心的人从正在看的俄语诗里抬起头，一脸正经地问她你的翻译作业都做完了吗。

表面上看起来宁泽涛比另外两位当事人还要不关心这件事，但是他的心里，还是有那么些，说不出来的，不爽。

过去两个星期里他的确找到了他们关系的突破点，利用给麦克沃伊推荐文学作品这件事让两人的关系拉近了不少，但是也仅限于讲讲历史背景，聊聊读后感，以学长的身份推荐一下学校外面好吃的夜宵。正想着循序渐进先交个朋友，突然就冒出一个从高中时候就和对方关系很好的朋友，让人很难有什么好心情。

宁泽涛向来是一个会审视自己的人，现在这个情况逼得他不得不扪心自问，他是不是真的只想和麦克沃伊做朋友。如果只是想做普通朋友，会因为对方可能有男朋友而心情烦躁吗。思考一番的结果是，他自己也说不清楚。

大学四年没和女生谈过恋爱不代表他是gay；第一次见面和对方对视的时候心跳加速也不代表就是一见钟情。但是麦克沃伊的确是这几年来宁泽涛遇到的第一个想要深入的了解，并且如果有可能，谈个恋爱似乎也不错的人。

还没等他心情平复，宁泽涛就被学妹们拉去了联谊会，美名其曰涛哥你去给我们撑撑场子。让他意外的是这次麦克沃伊也在，被女生笑呵呵问到为什么拉金没一起来的时候他略带歉意的回答他这两天有点感冒，吃了药在寝室休息。好不容易脱身后他看到旁边的宁泽涛，走过来和他打招呼，“宁！”麦克沃伊的笑容比之前扩大了些，“你也来了啊。”

“我以为你不会参加这种活动呢。”宁泽涛笑着开了一听啤酒给他。麦克沃伊接过后和他的碰了碰，“本来应该是拉金来的，但是他有点不舒服，就换我来了。”宁泽涛还想说什么，还没发出声就被拉去和她们玩真心话大冒险。

好在在座的男生女生都还是照顾了麦克沃伊，没有问特别大尺度的问题，也没怎么刁难他。麦克沃伊看看表，发现时间不早了，“最后一个问题，问完我就走了。”他笑着说，一阵还早你在呆一会嘛的声音过后大家开始认真思考最后一个问题。最后一个女生说道，“宁泽涛和拉金选一个做男朋友，你选谁？”宁泽涛喝酒的动作顿了一下，麦克沃伊的笑容也僵住了，视线飞快地从宁泽涛脸上扫过，然后没说话将自己面前一听刚打开的啤酒一饮而尽。“我走啦。”他站起来挥挥手，对挽留和说他耍赖的话都只是报以笑容。

宁泽涛把自己手里的喝完，也站起身，“我也走了，你们慢慢玩。”

倒是没什么人挽留他，旁边的女生点点头，“去吧涛哥，走快点能追上麦克沃伊。”

宁泽涛快走几步追上麦克沃伊，拍拍他的背后和他并肩走着。麦克沃伊有些诧异，“我还以为你要多玩一会。”宁泽涛抓抓头发，希望夜风能把自己身上浓重的酒气带走，“我都是这个时候走，这种活动对我来说没什么意思。”他迎着麦克沃伊不解的目光解释道，“我一般都是被拉去撑场子的。”

他不是一个喜欢喝酒的人，酒量一般，今天算是喝得比较多了。宁泽涛将衣袖挽到手肘，觉得脑袋昏沉沉的，还好明天没事，不然就麻烦了。借酒消愁愁更愁，本来就有些郁结的心情让他灌了不少酒下去，但是现在也没好上半点，有些想法还因为那个人就走在自己身边觉得更无法压制。

麦克沃伊不知道宁泽涛在想些什么，他只知道自己今天虽然喝得不多，但最后逃避问题的啤酒喝得太急，导致他现在脸颊发热太阳穴发胀，寝室里现在还有个病人，明天估计是要和拉金一起摊在床上颓废一天了。腿脚有些脱力，麦克沃伊走着走着趔趄了一下，下意识地跨出一步稳住自己，旁边的人很快扶住他，麦克沃伊直起身子才发现自己现在是被宁泽涛圈在怀里。

离得太近了。麦克沃伊偏过头正好对上宁泽涛近在咫尺的脸，他想要退出这个怀抱，手落在他的小臂上却使不上力，他的大脑现在混沌得他都分不清自己是真的没力气还是没想用力。麦克沃伊张了张嘴，“宁……”他剩下的话被宁泽涛覆过来的唇吞没。

这并不是一个很浪漫的吻，吐息之间都是自己和对方身上的酒气，夜风落在身上很凉，但麦克沃伊觉得自己和对方的身体都热得不行。他几乎是立刻就迎合了宁泽涛，手臂环上他的脖子，任由对方收紧搂着他的腰的手臂将两人的身体几乎完全贴合在一起，分开唇瓣让对方的舌头轻松地进入自己的口腔。

他们一定都醉得不轻，不然怎么会在这种随时都可能有学生走过的地方，搂着对方肆无忌惮的接吻，好像他们真的在热恋一样。

有人喝醉了做了蠢事之后什么都不记得了，有的人却什么都记得；宁泽涛很不巧地是后者。所以第二天宿醉整个人都不怎么清醒的情况下，他也依旧记得昨天晚上发生了什么。酒精带来的后果除了头晕乏力之外，还有他想不起来自己当时在想些什么了。只记得当时他扶了一下麦克沃伊，人在自己怀里，看到那双湿漉漉的带着无措的眼睛，身体快于脑子做出了行动。

宁泽涛把头砸进枕头里，比起不知道自己是不是弯了更糟糕的是，刚刚成朋友就喝醉了意乱情迷的把人亲了。

很久之后他才想明白，当时并不是意乱情迷，而是酒壮怂人胆。

麦克沃伊同样是宿醉在寝室躺着，眼睛无神地望着天花板，休息了两天之后拉金的感冒已经好了很多，看着自己室友这个样子就知道昨天晚上一定发生了什么。他丢了颗水果糖在麦克沃伊身上，“醒醒。”麦克沃伊把糖拿起来放回到桌子上，“你见过谁睁着眼睛睡觉的。”

“我知道你没睡，我是近视又不是瞎。你没事吧？”

“没事，”麦克沃伊依旧没有看他，“昨天喝多了。”

“然后呢？高中毕业的时候你喝到断片大半夜说要去海里冲浪捉水母第二天也不是这个反应啊。”提到以前的黑历史终于让麦克沃伊把视线从天花板上移开，偏过头瞪了拉金一眼，“说好不提这件事了！”

“那你告诉我昨天到底怎么了。”麦克沃伊现在觉得和自己最好的朋友一起来异国他乡读研究生真不是一个正确的决定，拉金的眼神明明白白的告诉他今天不说清楚是不可能放过你的。麦克沃伊叹了口气，侧躺着面对拉金，脑袋枕在怀里抱着的枕头上。“昨天宁也在。”

“我们一起离开的，都喝得有点多。”拉金隐约知道他接下来要说什么了，“然后我们接吻了。”拉金做了个哇哦的口型。“你……”麦克沃伊摇摇头，“他主动的。”拉金“哈”了一声，“我早就告诉你他不直。那你还在烦恼什么。”

“这又不能说明他喜欢我，而且哪一次喝酒后的第二天我们没有后悔前一天晚上做过的事。”

“……”

宁泽涛并没有后悔，这一点也非常出乎他自己的意料，他一点都不觉得后悔做了这件事。他只是不知道自己接下来该做什么，也不知道麦克沃伊对这件事是什么样的反应，思来想去，他还是选择了最为保守保险的做法，去道歉。

在教学楼等麦克沃伊，远远就看到他又是和拉金肩并肩一起走过来。后者看到他的时候倒是很识趣地表示我先上去了你们慢聊。前天的记忆过于鲜活，导致他们现在面对面站着都有一种无言的尴尬气氛。最后宁泽涛先开口，“我是来道歉的。”麦克沃伊眨眨眼睛，“什么？”

“前天晚上，我喝多了，所以……希望你不要往心里去。”这个回答很符合麦克沃伊之前的猜想，但即使是已经想到，他也还是觉得心脏闷闷的难受。冷静，你可以做到的，你什么都不知道，现在说话。大脑接连发出一条条指令，麦克沃伊的脸上写满了迷茫，“前天晚上…你做什么吗？我喝多了什么都不记得了。”

但是宁泽涛并没有如他想象的那样露出松一口气的表情，相反，他的表情相当难看，过了好一会才说，“没什么大不了的事，忘了也没关系。”麦克沃伊觉得自己的样子其实漏洞百出，要是换成拉金估计一秒钟就识破了，好在宁泽涛不了解自己。他顺着宁泽涛的话说下去，“下次一定不能喝这么多了，我昨天醒过来的时候特别难受。对了，我那天没做什么蠢事吧？”

你什么都没做，只是和我接了个吻，让我回去之后做了半个晚上的春梦而已。

“没有，只是一直说澳大利亚的风景。”

“那就好。”麦克沃伊看看教学楼，“我先进去了，教授不喜欢别人迟到。再见。”宁泽涛点点头说了一句再见，看着他小跑着进了教学楼，深吸一口气平复自己激荡的心情和心跳。

一次一起醉酒倒是很好的拉近了他们之间的距离，两个人都带着自己不可说的小心思和对方小心翼翼的当朋友。因为所学专业的关系他们其实并没有多少共同话题，麦克沃伊平时没多少时间看文学作品，而那些物理实验和数学公式上了大学之后就被宁泽涛从生命里剔除了。不过他们好在找到了游泳这个共同爱好。

同样都有如果不读书现在应该已经在国家队了的天赋，又都是游短距离的，约着一起去游泳馆就成了常事。拉金一起去过一次，被宁泽涛的目光盯得浑身不舒服，从此就以你们好好培养感情我就不去打扰了当理由再也没去过。

以前宁泽涛在学校的短距离游泳上多少有点独孤求败的味道，读研以后去游泳馆的时间也少了很多，现在来了个麦克沃伊，让他有一种扶我起来我还能游的感觉，虽然他只比麦克沃伊大一岁而已。

两个人熟悉了关系好了，之前被说萌拉郎的女生们大有拉郎翻身成官配的感觉，论坛里发照片路透脑洞的楼越盖越高。麦克沃伊现在对这些已经完全看开了，你们开心就好。

宁泽涛的确是一个很好的朋友，虽然不像自己是个话唠，但是总是听得很认真，而且温柔细心还有一张好看的脸。他完全没注意到自己每天都要给拉金讲很多关于宁泽涛的事，直到有一天拉金又一次听完他的滔滔不绝的关于“你知道吗宁他怎么怎么样”的演讲，做了一个暂停的手势，眯着眼睛看着他也不说话，过了一会叹了口气，“卡梅隆，你栽进去了。”当一见钟情和日久生情叠加的时候，效果简直惊人。

暗恋的种子啊，总是最甜蜜而又最苦涩的花。

时间在希伯来语交替的22个字母和化繁为简的数理公式里溜走，麦克沃伊很快迎来了他人生中第一个没有和父母一起度过的圣诞节。好在学校里外国学生也不少，中国学生又喜欢热闹，派对办起来群魔乱舞让人都忘了想家这回事。

学校大礼堂每年这个时候都被清理出来搞派对，中间立着一棵巨大的圣诞树，扑面而来就是节日的气息。宁泽涛送了麦克沃伊一包当地的特产，把怎么吃怎么弄都写在纸条上一起交给他，麦克沃伊的礼物是一本希伯来语版的时间简史。

晚上的狂欢是重头戏，两杯蛋酒下肚后麦克沃伊的脸上浮起一层浅粉色，在明亮的礼堂里看得并不明显，热闹的环境让他觉得空气都滞缓了，给拉金说了一声就到外面去给家人打电话。礼堂外面飘着小雪，突如其来的温差让麦克沃伊抖了一下，手指都仿佛瞬间僵硬，和父母说完话之后正和妹妹聊天，宁泽涛也从礼堂里走出来，看上去也是出来透气的，麦克沃伊背靠着柱子朝他招招手，继续哄着自己趁着节日撒娇要礼物的妹妹。

结束电话之后宁泽涛才走过来，问刚才电话里是他的女朋友吗？明明是笑着但是眼睛里却透出让麦克沃伊发抖的寒意。“不是，是我妹妹，今天没回家过圣诞她有点不开心。”宁泽涛点点头，不经意地往头上看了一眼，发出一声意味不明的哦。

麦克沃伊顺着他的目光往上看，感觉自己的血液瞬间凝固。

槲寄生。

还没回过神的时候宁泽涛已经走到他的面前，一手撑着他背后的柱子一手圈在他的腰上，说话间白色的雾气消散在两人的距离中间。“既然是传统就要遵守对不对。”麦克沃伊注视着那双眼睛，视线又落到他翘起的唇角上，好像失去了语言能力，只能含糊地从喉间嗯了一声。

当他们的唇贴上的时候天空炸开一簇簇烟花，礼堂里传来圣诞节快乐的欢呼。12点了啊，麦克沃伊想着，魔法是不是要消失了。

宁泽涛趁着他分神的时候分开的他唇瓣将舌头探进他的口腔，让他没有心思再去想别的。亲吻之后麦克沃伊就这拥抱的姿势下巴放在宁泽涛的肩上，中国人用希伯来语在他耳边说圣诞节快乐，每一个字母和音节里似乎都透着愉悦。

Now or never.

“宁，”麦克沃伊努力让自己的声音不要发颤，“我喜欢你。”

你可能只是因为酒精和节日传统才吻我，但是我真的好喜欢好喜欢你啊。

“真不巧，”停顿让麦克沃伊想要从这个温暖的怀抱里离开，但是腰间的手臂却以不容他逃避的力道圈住他，“我也喜欢你。”麦克沃伊心里的那簇烟花瞬间炸开。

世界上最甜蜜的巧合，大概就是你喜欢的人，恰好也喜欢你。

You know nothing.  
两个人在一起的事情毫不意外的在学校里引起轩然大波，论坛网络一度瘫痪，挂槲寄生的女生表示不枉我忍着恐高症爬上梯子挂那玩意啊。概括来说，有人喜有人忧有人恨。整件事情中最无辜的莫过于拉金，过完一个圣诞节之后收到了一大堆慰问信息，物理系就差把“关爱拉金人人有责”做成横幅挂在教学楼上了。

“讲道理，你谈恋爱和我有什么关系，搞得我好像是失恋了一样，”拉金把手里的pocky伸到麦克沃伊面前，“看到没，这个星期已经是我收到的第四包。”麦克沃伊看了一眼粉色的包装盒，“你不是不喜欢草莓味的东西吗。”

“她们又不知道，”拉金把盒子随手丢在书上，“你拿去吃吧。”麦克沃伊把它和之前还没动的那一盒摆在一起，“第一次被这么多女孩子关注不好吗。”拉金翻了个白眼，“你抿着嘴我也看得出来你在笑啊。宁没吃醋？我上次就拍了一下你的肩膀就被他狠狠地瞪了一眼。”

“没有。我很认真地和他解释了我们只是好朋友，因为如果不是，现在也轮不到他。”拉金挑挑眉，“然后呢？他就这么放过你了？”不可能啊，那个中国人看上去温和有礼但应该是那种占有欲很强的类型啊。

麦克沃伊没说话，做了一个“我们换个话题”的手势，拉金看到他屁股下面的垫子和腰后面的枕头，意味深长的拉长声调哦了一声。

谈不谈恋爱，日子都还得照样过。除了身边女生看到他们都会下意识掏出手机打开照相机之外，学校里的生活和以前也没有很大的不同。但是爱情嘛，就是你见到那个人就会很开心的简单无聊。

手机里永远存着双份课表，有时候穿过半个学校去给对方一个下课惊喜；宁泽涛总是教育麦克沃伊咖啡喝多了对胃不好，麦克沃伊说他像个老人家一样喜欢喝绿茶；时不时的脑电波还对不上，一个在用希伯来语念情诗，一个在想澳大利亚的阳光海浪；一个在讲实验进行到了哪里如果成功他们会取得怎样的进展，另一个在想他笑得神采飞扬的样子最好看。

相处总是磨合了解的过程，麦克沃伊在不需要熬夜做实验的时候把咖啡换成了热可可或是红茶，宁泽涛在麦克沃伊早上困得睁不开眼睛的时候在教学楼下面递给他一杯加了奶油的焦糖拿铁；麦克沃伊学着用希伯来语和俄语说我爱你当惊喜，宁泽涛跑了好多书店就为了给他买一本绝版的物理学著作当礼物。

麦克沃伊能够感觉到生活的不同，实验做得再晚也会有人等你，文学作品再厚重想想某个人也能接着读下去，泳池里触壁之后抬头相视一笑都觉得星星都落到了自己头上。拉金笑他像个青春期的小男生，牵一次手都能回味半天，被嘲笑了并不是重点，重点是麦克沃伊发现自己没有反驳，也没有理由反驳。

在很久以后，已经经历了波折和风浪，真正确定自己能够和对方牵着手走完一辈子的时候，麦克沃伊也依然很怀念这段时光。

比如期末复习修罗期的时候一起去图书馆占座，完全不相关的专业的书分别堆在两边，麦克沃伊在草稿纸上演算，宁泽涛在草稿纸上写写画画背单词，偶尔抬起头，用一个夸张的表情表示自己生无可恋。宁泽涛在这种时候总是对他的情绪变化很敏感，会在麦克沃伊烦躁地将笔尖戳在纸上的时候捏捏他的手指，或是做个鬼脸逗他开心，再或者从自己刚刚背完的单词里挑几个出来凑成一句情话。

复习告一段落之后走出图书馆伸一个懒腰，搂着对方撒娇要一个能够恢复精力的亲吻。麦克沃伊会飞快地亲亲他，嘴唇柔软的触感转瞬即逝，宁泽涛说不够的时候就会听见他掩饰害羞转移话题说好饿啊我们去吃饭吧，顺带收获他红透的耳廓。

其实他们在一起之后去的地方和以前是朋友的时候并没有什么两样，平时谁有空就去另一个的教学楼等对方下课，吃食堂或者吃外面的餐馆，周末去游泳馆比一比，在街上边乱逛边聊天；去图书馆一个捧着一本大部头看，交流仅限于眼神。

但又多了一些东西，见到对方的时候会有亲吻，走路的时候会十指相扣，点菜时对方的口味记得一清二楚，游完泳会凑上去要一个吻，顺手在对方结实的腹肌上摸一把，图书馆看书的时候会在桌子下蹭蹭对方的小腿，用书挡住别人的视线然后接吻。

宁泽涛是很模范的男友，温柔体贴做事认真，说情话的时候都一本正经，撩人水平又高偶尔来一句让麦克沃伊秒秒钟脸红。让麦克沃伊觉得心里有那么点不舒服的，也就是他对秀恩爱的无所顾忌和一种，说不出来的，距离。

不是那种很疏离的距离，而是觉得不够真实，就好像即便他们已经感情亲密到什么事都做过了，麦克沃伊也依然觉得自己面前的宁泽涛还蒙着一层纱。“他是不是男神当太久了当习惯了在我面前也是这样，总让我有一种距离感。”当他试探着把这件事告诉拉金的时候，他的好友兼室友瞪大了自己的眼睛，“你们昨天晚上的距离还是负呢今天你回来就说你有一种距离感？！你体谅一下你还是单身的室友好吗！”

麦克沃伊觉得自己迟早有一天要用自己最厚的书狠狠拍拉金的脑袋。

撇开这种似是而非的距离感不说，他们之间目前而言最大的分歧就是秀恩爱。宁泽涛喜欢他们之间各种亲密的动作，而且总是毫不顾忌地展现在别的学生面前。直接导致了对他多年求之不得的女生把怒火全部转移到了麦克沃伊身上，麦克沃伊甚至偶尔都会想一下会不会真的有人扎草人咒他，然后又被自己的这种想法逗笑了。

麦克沃伊相当喜欢亲密行为，开玩笑，他们可是刚刚结束双向暗恋在一起啊，每天都恨不得黏在对方身上好吗。但是真的有必要在旁边已经有举起手机的女生和旁边教授路过的时候和他接吻或者亲他额头吗。

他也不是没有和宁泽涛讲过这些不太妥当的地方，但是对方完全没有想这么多，一句亲爱的我们自己谈恋爱不违规不违法为什么要管这么多就把麦克沃伊堵回去了。之后继续还是明目张胆的秀恩爱，他太懂麦克沃伊的软肋在哪里了，吃准了他的澳大利亚小卷毛没办法拒绝他。

可是麦克沃伊静下来仔细想想，他们谈恋爱的确除了那些单相思之外的女生之外谁也没有妨碍，虽然他希望他们的感情能够更加的稳定，但是为什么要遮掩，所以虽然心里还是不太舒服，最后也就由着宁泽涛了。

同专业的学生里虽然有看到他们牵手都能激动得颤抖的萌CP的妹子，也有对宁泽涛死心塌地渴望有朝一日能够吸引到男神视线的，从大一开始宁泽涛身边就从来不缺来借着问问题希望拉近问题的女生。即便现在几乎全校都知道希伯来语系的宁校草有男朋友了，身边的女生也依旧没有减少。麦克沃伊虽然气呼呼地表示过我吃醋了你知不知道，但是心里也明白女生总是要让着的，来问个题都直接拒绝，怎么都说不过去。

他们之间的问题不止这些，文化差异，思想差异，说多也多，说少也少；情侣之间没有分歧和吵架几乎是不可能的，但他们没什么分歧，也不怎么吵架，有了问题很快就能解决，至于是不是真的解决了，麦克沃伊没有去细想，也不敢去细想。

存在的那一个个问题就像是冰层下的裂缝，看不见，但是一直存在，而且越裂越大。等到他决定去说分手的时候，麦克沃伊才发现他们之间存在的那些问题从来都没有得到过解决，而是任由它们种在自己的心里，靠吞噬他们之间的感情逐渐成长。

即便能够想到总有一天他们之间会因为各种新账旧账吵一架，但是麦克沃伊怎么也没有想到压倒自己最后一根稻草会是宁泽涛的妈妈。事实上，宁泽涛的妈妈来找麦克沃伊这件事，除了他们两人，孙杨和朴泰桓也知道。也不知道是运气太好还是运气不好，总之就是你该看见的躲都躲不过去。

那天对孙杨来说是很普通的一天，他和朴泰桓都没什么事，看着天气不错就出来看个电影。在咖啡馆里等咖啡的时候凭着自己过人的身高看到了角落的那一张桌子那里坐着一个自己怎么都想不到回到这里来的长辈。他和宁泽涛关系很好，所以双方家长也都认识，他绝对不会看错。

“孙杨，你在看什么？”朴泰桓伸出手在他眼前挥了挥，孙杨回过神一脸迷惑地看着自己的恋人，“包子的妈妈来了。”朴泰桓微微睁大眼睛，“包子？宁泽涛？他的妈妈怎么会……”说着他像是想到了什么，“麦克沃伊是不是也在。”

盆栽对孙杨的视线造成了一定影响，但是自家学弟澳洲小男友的侧脸他总是不会认错的。而且从麦克沃伊低垂着的头和抿得平直的嘴角他也知道谈话内容不会很愉快。“我给包子打电话。”朴泰桓摇摇头，“阿姨既然直接找到了麦克沃伊，就说明这件事她不想让宁泽涛知道。”孙杨有些着急，他也有一个同性恋人，所以他知道对方家长单独找自己意味着什么，“可是……”

“如果他们真的不愿意分手，那谁说话，说什么，都没有用。”朴泰桓接过咖啡递给孙杨，“你不就是例子吗。而且我们也不知道阿姨在说什么，就这么打电话，可能会把事情变得更复杂。”孙杨灌了一口咖啡，被烫得倒吸了好几口气。“那我过去听听他们在说什么。包子好几年才谈这么一次恋爱，不能就这么吹了啊。”

朴泰桓一把拉住他，“你还嫌自己身高不够显眼啊，”他对着门口扬扬脸，“出去等着吧，我过去，反正阿姨也不认识我。”孙杨瘪瘪嘴，“好吧。”他在朴泰桓脸上吧唧亲了一口，走到外面的树下站着。

即使知道阿姨不认识自己，麦克沃伊现在也没心情看周围有没有熟人，但是还是忍不住心跳加快。朴泰桓深吸一口气，拿着咖啡走到贴着便签纸的墙上，一边拿过笔随手写便签看其他便签上的内容，一边听他们的说话内容。

他不知道之前阿姨对麦克沃伊说了些什么，只听到麦克沃伊很诚恳地用中文说我们是认真的。“我们并不是玩玩而已，您是他的妈妈，您知道宁不是一个会对感情开玩笑的人。”麦克沃伊的手捏着裤缝来抑制住自己声音里的急切和颤抖，但是效果似乎并不明显。

“我知道，但是一时的感情认真并不代表一切，以后你们要怎么办，你是一个留学生，迟早是要回到自己国家去的。他不会和你去澳大利亚，我想你也不会为了他放弃自己在祖国的大好前途。”

“中国有句话叫‘长痛不如短痛’，你是个优秀的孩子，会遇到真正属于自己的幸福。而包子，别的我不敢说，至少在我们家里，未来不会有你的位置。你希望看到他为了你和家庭决裂的场景吗。”

“我理解你们年轻人的一时激情和冲动，这样的弯路走一下也是正常的，只要重新回到正路上，一切都是可以挽回和原谅的。”

“你们现在都还年轻，又刚谈恋爱，自然是看不清楚的，所以我把话挑明了说，你们不适合对方。正如你所说，我了解自己的孩子，想什么就做什么有时候会有些不顾别人的感受，心地好不会和人拉开距离划清界限，这些事情也让你很困扰吧。所以，分手不只是为了他，也是为了你自己。”

女人的眼神和话里的内容让麦克沃伊知道她一定是有备而来，宁你看，我早就给你说了谈恋爱闹得谁都知道不好，现在后果就来了吧。可是他还是想反驳，想告诉她只要他们都能够好好地认真地经营这段感情，那么为什么不可能永远都在一起。他们之间是有一些矛盾，但哪里就到了不可调和的地步了。他们在一起不是因为激情和冲动，只是再正常不过的喜欢而已。

想把自己和宁的感情都剖开给她看看，但是又无比清楚她是不会信的，甚至不屑一顾，因为她相信在前面有更好的更合适的等着宁泽涛。

父母为了自己的孩子，都是自私的，可这样的自私，又让人挑不出错处。

“无论如何，您都不会接受我们，接受我是吗。”

“是。”

女人的回答让朴泰桓知道自己没有必要继续听下去了，他低头看到自己刚才无意识地写出来的一句话，叹了口气将便签纸贴在墙上后离开。

愿有情人终成眷属。

“Park！”孙杨看到他走出来很快迎上来，“他们说了什么？麦克沃伊还好吧？要我打电话给包子吗？”朴泰桓勉强给了他一个笑容，“这么多问题你要我先回答哪一个。”他拉着孙杨的衣袖让他跟着自己走，“我不知道麦克沃伊会做怎样的选择，但无论他选择了什么，都是很艰难的路。”

“那……Park，如果我妈妈当时找你，让你也做选择，你会和我分手吗？”

朴泰桓的步子晃了一下，他停下来转过身，仰头和孙杨对视，他年轻些的恋人执拗地等待这一个答案，最终朴泰桓先移开视线，“我会。”所以我是无比的感激，当初的你，并没有放开我的手。 

之后麦克沃伊并没有立刻提出分手，只是两个人吵架的次数的明显增多，宁泽涛自己也说不清楚，明明自己脾气很好，一开始也没有想要吵架，只是对话你来我往，说多了也就不太好听了。只有分手，他从来没有想过。对他们关系的迷茫和很快就会和好的自信让他忽略了麦克沃伊眼底传递的感情。

拉金听完麦克沃伊的想法几乎想要撬开他的脑袋看看他到底在想些什么。“你被他妈妈约了谈话，还要让他主动和你分手？你到底想做什么？！”麦克沃伊揪着自己床头的一个玩偶，“如果我提分手，他会一直记得自己被一个男生甩了，不会真正忘了我的；但如果是他主动说分手，心里想着顺畅些也就不那么在乎了。”

“你是不是傻！做这么多他知道吗！”

麦克沃伊没接话，捏了捏玩偶的耳朵，“也许阿姨说得多，我们真的不合适。”拉金几乎想泼他一脸冷水让他清醒清醒。

但无论他们现在是如何吵架多甜蜜少，宁泽涛也从来没有表露过分手的意思。甚至有一次在麦克沃伊试探着说那不如分手算了的时候发了认识他以来最大的一次火，告诉他要分手除非自己死了。那种甜蜜的心酸让人难以忘记。

最后还是麦克沃伊提出了分手，用让宁主动提分手更容易忘记自己这个理由拖了这么久，无非就是因为自己舍不得说分手。可是如果要继续，又要怎么继续下去。家人反对，自己过几年要回澳大利亚，吵了这么多次新账旧账也没彻底了结。与其拖到两个人都心灰意冷的时候，还不如趁着有感情的时候一了百了。

对不起啊阿姨，麦克沃伊说宁我们分手吧的时候想着，我也很自私，就算以后不见不念，也还是希望他心里有那么一小块地方，是记得我的。

宁泽涛当时眼神里的不可置信和痛苦很长一段时间都出现在麦克沃伊的梦里，醒来之后他都会想自己到底做了什么，他们之间又发生了什么。

第一次见面，第一次带着酒精味的亲吻，第一次在游泳馆里比完一百米后击掌，第一个在中国度过的圣诞节的表白，第一次听到宁用希伯来语说我爱你。

都好像是昨天发生的事，又好像过了很久。

分手的那个夜晚麦克沃伊在一间空教室呆了很久，一个人在黑板上算着公式，拉金坐在桌子上手里握着一听啤酒不知道该做什么，捏着手机想自己是不是应该发一个名为“室友失恋了半夜疯狂算公式我该怎么办，在线等，急！”的帖子。黑板写了又擦，擦了继续写，拉金毫不怀疑麦克沃伊能写上一夜。最后他只能走上去，把粉笔从麦克沃伊手里解救出来，“别算了卡梅隆，你明知道你算不出个结果。”

爱情这种东西，本来就是无解的。

那段时间没有人敢惹宁泽涛，平日里总是温柔的笑着的人突然面若冰霜，沉默寡言，是个人都只会躲得远远的。知道内情的两个人也不好说什么，孙杨拉着他出去喝了一次酒，自己意气风发的小学弟喝醉了总算是笑了，说杨哥我真羡慕你，你能不能教教我怎么把他追回来啊，让他又心急又心疼。

本来教学楼宿舍楼离得就远，不是安心想碰见连个偶遇都困难，更别说认真想要躲人了。麦克沃伊天天泡在实验室里，大有一种全身心都奉献给科学事业的架势，宁泽涛除了上课就是去图书馆，就算同样来找书的麦克沃伊看到了他，也隔得远远的就转身离开了。

就这么过了一个月，他们之间的关系才终于又缓和，并不是指他们有了复合的迹象，而是放下了重新尝试着做朋友。虽然明眼人都会在心里说一句放下了个屁，但是看着他们开始恢复正常，多少还是开心的。

宁泽涛还是会在麦克沃伊做实验很晚的时候等着递给他一杯热可可，他们周末也还是会去游泳馆，一起走着的时候话虽然比以前少了很多气氛还算是和谐。但也有很多地方不一样了，热可可递了之后说句晚安转头就走人，游完泳出水面都不看对方一眼，走在一起中间至少隔了半米。

有好奇心重胆子大的去问宁泽涛，你们是重新做朋友了吗，之前还以为你们准备老死不相往来呢。宁泽涛轻描淡写地说了一句习惯了。

习惯了，说得十足的暧昧，习惯了什么，习惯对他好，习惯了和他在一起，还是习惯了爱他。也只有本人才清楚了。

暑假里忙着实习，麦克沃伊都暂时被宁泽涛忘在了脑后，他可以接受慢慢来，理清他们之间的问题，弄清楚麦克沃伊在想些什么，换一种方式，说不定他们之间会有一个不同的结果；一切都来得及。

但是麦克沃伊没给他这个机会。

宁泽涛请假匆匆跑到机场的时候，才知道如果一个人真的不愿意见到你，想要和你断掉一切联系，什么方法都会用上，哪怕是提前结束自己在中国的研究生生活这样极端的事情。宁泽涛不知道他是如何说通校方在学业还未完成的情况下就放他会澳大利亚的，也不知道麦克沃伊到底是有多不想见到他，他只知道这个小卷毛要离开了。隔着大洋，隔着时差，离自己远远的。

麦克沃伊不想回澳大利亚，除开和宁泽涛的事情外，他在中国的一切都很顺心。但是为了一个人放弃这一切这个选择做起来却一点也不困难。长痛不如短痛，他们每天这样在彼此面前晃，难免又会惹出什么事来，因为麦克沃伊知道自己没那么洒脱也没那么好的定力。还不如走了，见不到人是会念着几天，等过了那阵也就好了。

麦克沃伊和自己的朋友告别完走到他面前，抬手给了他一个拥抱，宁泽涛愣愣地回抱他，“别走。”他听见自己说道，麦克沃伊只是笑，笑容却是宁泽涛从未见过的难看，“宁，很高兴能认识你。”

“有件事我想拜托你，”麦克沃伊又一次倾身上前，在他的耳边说道，声音里透出虚弱和无力，“算我求你，别把你的结婚请柬寄给我。”

宁泽涛不知道怎么答话，只能本能地搂着麦克沃伊的腰不让他离开自己。

“好了好了，再磨蹭就赶不上飞机了。”拉金过来将麦克沃伊拉到自己身边，看了宁泽涛一眼，偏过头对麦克沃伊说到了给我发个短信，把实验室准备好等我过去。麦克沃伊说好啊你记得按时回来。说完背着双肩包提着电脑包朝他们挥挥手之后往安检口走，拉金没准备看着他过完安检的打算，又不是小孩子了，看着麦克沃伊排到了队尾就转身离开。

拉金从自己身边擦着走过的时候宁泽涛说了一句对不起，他也不知道是说给这位前男友的好友听的，还是延迟了这么久说给已经离开的麦克沃伊听的。拉金停下脚步，嗤笑一声，“宁，你什么都不知道。”

正是因为他不知道，所以他才失去了。

宁泽涛很顺利地毕业，在一家俄企找到了不错的工作，按照他自己所规划的事业路发展。他就和很多同年龄段的人一样，一心一意扑在自己的事业上，对感情保持着现在不急的可有可无态度，被人问到也只是说现在还年轻工作重要。

只有他自己知道，有的东西，不仅没忘，还越来越清晰沉重。

麦克沃伊回澳大利亚让学校里很多女生哭嚎，又因为时间在他和宁泽涛谈的这场全校皆知的恋爱结束的那个暑假，说不是因为分手了所以提前回国都没人信。但是宁泽涛冷着一张脸的样子太吓人了只有孙杨敢对他说一句没事包子以后日子还长。只是他自己再清楚不过，不是对的那个，遇见谁都没用。

澳洲学生的欢送派对上拉金找到了宁泽涛，他们本来就没有什么交情，认识完全是因为麦克沃伊，说实话，他没给自己一拳宁泽涛已经很庆幸了。“有什么话要我带给他吗？”光影交错，宁泽涛甚至看不清镜片后他的眼睛，一句话让他心里掀起惊涛骇浪，而拉金看上去就像是在问自己在中国交到的好朋友要不要我回去之后寄张明信片给你那样的轻松。

有好多话潮涌一般的冲上来，但是就像海浪到了沙滩边只剩浅浅的一圈圈波纹一样，他张了张嘴，什么也没有说出口。拉金喝完手里的啤酒，捏扁铝罐丢进旁边的垃圾桶，随意甩了甩手上沾到的酒液，“算了，真的想说的话你还是自己告诉他吧。”

分手之后宁泽涛想了很多他们在一起的事，开心的，不开心的，甜蜜时的，争吵时的；分开看好像每一件事都不可能导致他们分手，合起来想就会知道这其实就是循序渐进的过程，冰冻三尺非一日之寒，当很多事情叠加在一起的时候分手看上去就成了必然。其实宁泽涛从来没想过分手，他们专业不一样，国籍不一样，爱好除了游泳就没重合，基本除了性别一样之外就没什么相似的地方，所以宁泽涛完全能够想到他们的恋爱需要磨合。

但是他没想过麦克沃伊会说分手。

放不下，可是又为什么要放下，他明明还这么用力地喜欢着，或者说，爱着。

宁泽涛不着急找伴，有的是人替他着急。每次周末回家吃饭前他都要想好用什么理由把母上给他安排的又一场相亲推掉。上一次说的是要开会，上上次说的是最近工作太累想好好休息一下顶着黑眼圈也没办法见人。这次用接了个大项目要加班这个理由，正好最近手里确实有事，不会那么心虚。

一代校草居然沦落到被家里逼着去相亲，这个世界已经没落到这个地步了吗。在他把这件事告诉朋友们征集理由的时候，一帮损友用各种语言表达了上述观点。宁泽涛翻个白眼挨个怼回去，只有孙杨没说话。

而最让宁泽涛不知道该说什么的是他的母上大人在之前几个语言系出身留学归来的姑娘被他拒绝之后好像是突然明白找人要找互补的这个道理，一连几个不是学物理的就是学数学的。宁泽涛每次想说妈你在想什么啊这连共同语言都没有，脑子里都是麦克沃伊有空的时候缩在图书馆的一角看文学作品的样子，再有千言万语也化成了一句我不去。

家永远是最温暖的的港湾，但是和母上斗智斗勇推掉相亲真的让宁泽涛觉得比和最难缠的客户打交道都要累，有时候他都觉得要不干脆出柜吧，虽然肯定会有一阵血雨腥风但是总比隔几天就要来这么一出强，但是他也不喜欢男的啊，他只是喜欢麦克沃伊而已。

当他在晚饭后和父母坐着闲聊，女人说这次你一定要去见见这个女孩子的时候脱口而出，妈我不去相亲我有喜欢的人的时候，内心是一种说不出的释然。悬挂于头顶的达摩克里斯之剑终于落下，于他而言却是新生。

我喜欢的人叫卡梅隆.麦克沃伊，对他是个男的，所以我不会去相亲的，这对那些女生也是不负责。我不是不喜欢女的，我只是喜欢他。

他听见自己把话说完，就好像打了无数次腹稿一样，流畅地自己都难以相信。他的父亲将手里的紫砂壶重重摔在地上，这玩意我记得挺贵的，宁泽涛看着地上的碎片想着，还没等抬起头脸上便挨了一掌。

记忆里父亲虽然严厉但是很少打他，这次大概是真的生气了。短暂的麻痹之后脸火辣辣的疼，不用看他都知道一定是肿了，还好最近不用见客户，不然就麻烦了。宁泽涛避开了和父母对视，低着头完全一副我错了但是我不准备改的倔强样子。父亲冷哼一声去到书房，摔门声好像终于唤醒了他的母亲。

看着自己儿子已经肿起来的半张脸，心疼还是占了上风，起身拿毛巾包了几个冰块，宁泽涛的思维还在放空，千头万绪好像都因为脸上的疼遗忘了。脸上冰凉的触感麻木了一瞬间，两种极端的感觉在皮肤表面作斗争，倒是很好地缓解了疼痛。女人的眼神是分裂开的静谧湖水，一半痛苦一半难过。“妈……”喊了一声就不知道该说什么了。

“非他不可吗？”宁泽涛接过毛巾按在脸上，女人空出的手帮他理了理有些凌乱的头发，轻声问道。

“非他不可。”宁泽涛毫不犹豫地回答道，分手之后的每一天他都在问自己这个问题，而每一天都比前一天更加确信这一点。除了卡梅隆.麦克沃伊，这辈子他谁都不想要。宁泽涛脑子里突然闪过一个念头，如果这件事情他早点想明白，早点说出来，会不会他们现在还在一起。

他居然也开始用上了自己最嗤之以鼻的“如果”开头的句式。

“你们还在一起吗。”女人继续问道，却不是一个疑问句。但是宁泽涛并没有注意这些，这句话把他心里从未结痂的伤口再次撕裂，他捏紧手里的毛巾，冰块融化后的水淅淅沥沥地淋了一手。“没有，他和我分手了。”

“既然他做出了决定，就说明他知道你们不合适，他也没有那么喜欢你不是吗，你为什么还放不下。”她抽了一张纸擦净宁泽涛手上的水，“重情是好事，但是有的时候，不值得。”她向小时候一样对着自己的儿子循循善诱，但宁泽涛急切地阻止了她接着说下去，“不是这样的，我们很合适，他知道我也知道，只是，”冰块被捂化连带着毛巾都变形了，宁泽涛调整了一下手上的姿势，“很复杂，有很多的事情，”他语无伦次地说着，脑子里甚至找不准一个方向，“是我做得不对，没有顾及到他的想法，觉得慢慢来总会好的，但是……”但是我们没有这个机会。他没有说下去，眼前浮现起麦克沃伊告白时羞涩却决然的样子，“我爱他。”

女人从来没有见过自己这个从来都让人很骄傲省心的儿子这样惶急而不安的眼神，想把一切的真心和情感都倾倒在她的面前，就为了让她相信自己说的那三个字。让她的心不得不动摇，自己是不是做错了，明明他真正想要的，才是最好的。

“不早了，回去休息吧。”最终她打破沉默，“去做你想做的事吧，”宁泽涛不可置信地抬起头，眼神里是掩饰不了震惊，却又重新带上神采，“你爸爸会理解的。”毕竟我们也只是想让你开心。

欠下的，总是要还的。女人闭上眼睛，想起那个外国男孩声音颤抖着说我会和宁分手。

星期天宁泽涛在家里把各种消肿的方法试了个遍，无奈那一巴掌力道实在太大，仔细看还是能看到五个指印。脸上依然有些浮肿。上班前宁泽涛对着镜子看了看，知道一天时间也只能消退到这个程度了，只希望那群家伙不要八卦得太过分。

孙杨和宁泽涛工作的地方离得近，有时间两个人会凑在一起吃个饭聊聊天。吃午饭的时候孙杨看了宁泽涛的左脸半天，终于问道，“你被谁打了，下手这么狠。”宁泽涛嘴里塞着食物，含糊地说了一声我爸。

“你做什么了叔叔这么生气，照镜子了吗，五指山就印在你的脸上。”宁泽涛把嘴里的东西咽下去，“我妈让我相亲，我说不去。”孙杨眨眨眼睛，“就这样？你又不是第一次拒绝相亲了。”不可能啊，就这么点事老爷子不可能发这么大的火。

“然后我说我喜欢男的。”孙杨懵在那里，宁泽涛无奈的提醒他，“杨哥你再不嚼东西就要从嘴里掉出来了。”孙杨回过神两口嚼了咽下去，“你小子可以啊，有我当年的风范。”宁泽涛苦笑一下，“杨哥你就别打趣我了，你当年有这个吗？”他指指自己的脸。“不知道的还以为我是个被女友甩了一巴掌的负心汉呢。”

“那你……父母怎么说。”

“我妈松口了，我爸，看我妈能不能劝得动他吧。大不了右边再来一巴掌，反正话已经收不回去了。”对他来说，这一巴掌挨得还是值得的。但孙杨并没有他想象中的兄弟祝贺你为你鼓掌这类的反应，反而是脸色有些凝重地看着自己。

“杨哥你有话就说，这个表情看着吓人。”

“有个很久以前的事要告诉你，本来想烂在肚子里的，但是既然你已经给你父母说通了，那告诉你也没关系。”

“哇杨哥你之前不会暗恋我吧。”孙杨随手把碗里的小番茄砸到他的脸上，“找死呢你！”宁泽涛接住小番茄丢到嘴里，“哥我脸还肿着，你下手轻点行吗。”孙杨严肃的样子让他也收敛了笑容，“你说，我听着。”

“你和麦克沃伊分手前，不对，是你们开始吵架之前，我和park见过阿姨去找他。”宁泽涛瞬间变了脸色，“对不起包子，如果我当时告诉你了……”宁泽涛摇摇头，“如果当时我知道，也许现在更糟。”

现在的宁泽涛有不顾一切向父母出柜的底气和勇气，但是当时的宁泽涛有没有，回想起来连他自己都不知道。

“不管怎么样，谢谢你杨哥。”他扬起一个笑容，但是孙杨的脸色却并没有变得轻松，“你现在想做什么。”

“去把我弄丢的找回来。”笃定和自信的语气终于让孙杨皱起的眉头松开，“我们的宁大校草终于要为爱拼搏去追人了，可喜可贺。”

宁泽涛好说歹说就差抱着大腿哭求了，终于让上司同意放他去澳大利亚，当然不是放假，工作照做，反正现在互联通信这么发达，三个小时的时差而已也误不了什么事。俄罗斯老板似乎非常欣赏宁泽涛这样千里追妻的决心，拍着他的肩膀说成功了一定请他喝伏特加。

去之前宁泽涛又回了一次家，他说既然想清楚了他就要付出行动，这辈子错过一次已经够了，他不能继续错下去。房间里安静了很久，最后他的父亲低声问，那孩子喜欢喝茶吗。

孙杨已经先一步把这个消息告诉了他们的朋友和学弟学妹们，在机场等飞机的时候微信群被刷得闪退了几次，无非都是哭号着说涛哥你终于想明白了我终于等到这一天了没白活和加油一定要把我们的嫂子带回来啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。

飞机缓缓地拔高，宁泽涛偏过头看着窗外离自己越来越远的景色，这大概是他这辈子活到现在，做过的最冲动的决定了。可是那又怎么样，他一点都不后悔。

麦克沃伊收到拉金的短信的时候刚刚写完实验报告，一个懒腰还没伸完，就被短信内容吓得差点闪了腰。

「卡梅隆，那什么，有个长得和你前男友一模一样的家伙好像在校门口站了很久了。」

麦克沃伊几乎是从椅子上跳起来，匆忙地拿过自己的外套和背包，对着一脸懵逼的查尔莫斯说记得关灯锁门便飞奔到了校门口。

当他见到明显忘了南北半球季节差异靠着墙站着手指和脸被冻得通红的宁泽涛的时候不知道是应该先拽着他的领子骂他白痴还是扑到他怀里给他一个怀念了很久的拥抱。他在宁泽涛旁边堪堪站定，后者偏过头来和他对视，眼睛里还是他最熟悉的温柔。“嘿，卡梅隆。”

麦克沃伊把他带上车，把暖气开到最大，宁泽涛把手指放到出风口，几分钟之后才感到手指重新有了知觉。沉默的空气里只听得见汽车引擎的声响，最后麦克沃伊终于忍不住扯过宁泽涛的领子让他看着自己，要比谁能更安静他从来都不是宁泽涛的对手，何况他现在非常火大，“宁泽涛！你在干什么！你想干什么！”几年没有好好说过中文，现在说出来比他想象中更流利，这好像是他第一次叫他的全名，第一次发这么大的火。

“我来找你啊。”熟悉又陌生的语气，麦克沃伊不知道他现在是不是应该像以前看的电视剧一样，扑到他怀里说死鬼你怎么才来。事实上，他现在不仅想抱住他，还想和他接吻，顺便扒光他本来就穿得不多的衣服。

“来得这么急，衣服都不多带几件。澳大利亚和中国季节是相反的这是常识！”麦克沃伊在自己做一些事后假装会后悔但其实根本不会的事之前移开视线，将车缓缓开出车位。“对啊很急，”宁泽涛说道，“怕晚一点就来不及了。”

麦克沃伊没有接话，开车的时候他一向很专心，何况他现在唯一的想法就是把这位前男友先生丢进浴室好好洗个澡再糊他一脸的感冒药。

公寓里学校的距离不是很远，开车也就十几分钟，麦克沃伊一直没说话，停车下车锁车，一路扯着宁泽涛的手臂到自己的家，宁泽涛提着自己的一包东西安静顺从地跟着他走，他和麦克沃伊之前吵了这么多次，也从没见过他这么生气，更何况本来也是自己傻逼作死，更没有开口的资格了。

“浴室在那，”进屋子之后麦克沃伊指了指左边的一个房间，“希望你记得带换洗衣服来。”水声在身后哗哗地响起，麦克沃伊把感冒药从柜子里翻出来，看看日期确定还没过保质期，宁泽涛的包放在桌子上，让他有一种极度不真实的感觉。

他狠狠掐了自己一下，疼得咧嘴，养的猫跳到他的怀里，歪着脑袋看他。“你说他想做什么。”猫咪没有反应，麦克沃伊叹了口气，把它放到沙发上给它开了个罐头，再把房间里的暖气打开，想了想又去厨房里翻冰箱做了两个三明治。晚饭吃得匆忙，他现在饿死了，便宜宁了。

“先吃点东西，然后把感冒药吃了。”麦克沃伊把药和装着三明治的盘子摆在桌子上，又递给他一瓶矿泉水，“水还没烧好。”

宁泽涛很安静地吃了三明治，就着矿泉水吃了药。麦克沃伊在旁边啃了几口三明治，实在是堵得慌没胃口，把全麦面包一点点捏成细碎的鸟食。他是应该说点什么，可是面对着自己从未忘记的前男友的侧脸又一个字都说不出来。

“我知道了。”麦克沃伊在他吃完后伸手想拿走盘子的时候宁泽涛说道，“知道了什么。”麦克沃伊勉强笑了笑，宁泽涛仰头看着他，“我妈妈之前来找过你，对不起。”麦克沃伊的动作滞缓了不少，但还是保持住了镇定没摔了盘子，“你坐了十几个小时的飞机过来，吹了半天的冷风，就为了说一句对不起？”

“我没有怪她，”他转身把自己没吃完的三明治倒进垃圾桶里，继续说道，“她很爱你，从她的立场上讲，让我和你分手是很正确的事，我理解。”他直起身，把盘子丢进水槽，“你什么都不知道，我更不可能怪你。中国不是还有一句话叫‘不知者无罪吗’。”

“你住哪？”洗完盘子他问道，宁泽涛正在挠他的猫的下巴，“不知道，我在澳大利亚就认识你，更不认路，来得匆忙什么都没准备。”

“你是想告诉我，一个语言系的研究生连基本的用英语订酒店都不会？那你是怎么找到我的学校的？”

“你的学校这么有名，把名字给司机看就行了啊。我当然不会英语了，我主修的是希伯来语还记得吗，工作以后天天说俄语早就把英语忘了！你不管我我就只能露宿街头了。”英语早就忘了，说得真轻巧，我怎么记得你以前为了救场表演过莎士比亚的歌剧呢。

麦克沃伊脑海里的理智小人在咆哮着让他不要和自己的前男友有过多的纠缠，直接把他丢到酒店去就算仁至义尽；而情感小人一巴掌把理智小人抽到了墙上抠都抠不下来。

“行，你可以住这里。”麦克沃伊最后说道，“没有多余的房间你只能睡沙发。”宁泽涛点头表示同意，“我不知道你到底在想什么，但是我们……”我们不可能复合这句话怎么都说不出口，麦克沃伊的舌头就像僵住一样，没办法把划清他们之间界限的话说出来。“我们会相处得很愉快的。”宁泽涛替他说完后半句，把猫抱起来举着爪子朝他挥挥。

麦克沃伊从柜子里翻出来多余的毯子和被子给他铺沙发，宁泽涛在旁边终于逗够了猫，说，“它叫什么名字？”

“爱因斯坦。”麦克沃伊头也不回，宁泽涛把猫举到自己面前，笑了笑说道，“知道吗，爱因斯坦在德语里‘一块石头’的意思。”麦克沃伊直起身叉腰看着自己的成果，“现在知道了。”其实他本来想给猫取名叫包子的。

“你居然同意和那个明显就是抱着和你复合的意思来的家伙住在你家里？！当初跟个死人一样躺在寝室的床上说‘我要提前回澳大利亚’的人是谁？他不会英语你不知道帮他订酒店啊！你的智商哪去了，都拌进爱因斯坦的罐头里了吗？！”拉金的咆哮声几乎一层楼都能听见，所幸说的是中文除了他们俩也没别人能听懂。

“你小声一点！”麦克沃伊都要后悔把这件事告诉拉金了，“那你告诉我怎么办，你发短信告诉我的，我丢下他不管吗，他在澳大利亚谁都不认识。”麦克沃伊换成中文飞快地说着，查尔莫斯在旁边翻找自己的耳机想隔绝这一切假装自己不存在。

“生活真是比肥皂剧有意思多了。”拉金摘下自己的眼镜揉揉眼睛重新戴上，“按照这种发展明天你就会告诉我你们滚上了床，后天你会告诉我你们复合了。”

“哦是吗，”麦克沃伊翻了个白眼，“按照那些肥皂剧的情节，难道现在不应该是我和你当着他的面亲吻，告诉他我已经找到自己此生挚爱了吗。早就告诉你少看点肥皂剧！”

“呃……请问能说英语吗？还有教授马上要来了。”查尔莫斯举起手。

“大人说话小孩不要插嘴！”两个声音一齐说道。

英语的回归昭示着拉金的理智重新上线，“他说复合了吗？”麦克沃伊在旁边飞快地转着笔，“没有，不过他知道以前他妈妈来找过我的事了，说了对不起。”拉金随手翻看着之前的笔记，“我很惊讶你居然没有直接扑到他怀里。别以为我不知道你还会在纸上写他名字这件事。”

麦克沃伊停下笔，把笔下刚写了“宁泽涛”三个字的草稿纸揉成一团，“有时候我连你都看不懂了，你到底是希望我和他复合还是不希望。”

“希望。”拉金干脆地说，“你们的确很般配，这我从来都不否认。和宁在一起的时候是我认识你这么久见到你最开心的时候，因为你随时都很开心，所以这更难得。但是，”他在重要的笔记那页折了个角，“就这么放过他我又觉得过不去。”

今天课少，麦克沃伊上完课回去的时候顺带去了趟超市，他的饭量本来就不小，更别说现在还多了个宁泽涛。经过零食区拿薯片的时候麦克沃伊下意识地停住了手，宁泽涛从来都不喜欢吃零食，虽然不阻止他吃，但是也不见得有多赞成。管他呢，麦克沃伊丢了几包薯片到购物车里，反正都分手了。

回去的时候宁泽涛似乎刚醒，开着暖气裹着被子躺在沙发上用俄语打电话，沙发不够长，伸直的话一大截小腿和脚都在空中荡着，配合着有点沙哑的声音看着可怜兮兮的。看到他回来宁泽涛挥了挥手，对着电话那边说了句什么便挂了电话。被子里的一大团拱了拱，爱因斯坦从里面跳出来跑过来蹭麦克沃伊的腿。

宁泽涛坐起来顺势把腿脚都收回被子里，揉揉自己的鼻子，“你回来了。”麦克沃伊放下袋子和包，把爱因斯坦抱起来，“你还是感冒了，严重吗？”宁泽涛拧开旁边的矿泉水喝了一口，“还好，就是嗓子有点疼。”

麦克沃伊不放心似的走过来伸手探了一下他额头的温度，确定他没发烧，“你好好躺着吧，我去给你熬点……”他刚想说给你熬点粥就想起现在是在澳大利亚自己家里根本没有米，他熬粥的手艺也不怎么样，“我给你弄点麦片，然后你再吃次药。”

毕竟是给病人吃，麦克沃伊也没有像平时那样直接拿牛奶一泡就了事，点火用牛奶煮麦片，弄完又切了个苹果放进去。

他好像之前从没见过宁泽涛感冒，麦克沃伊在厨房里烧开水的时候想着，他们身体都很好，刚去中国因为水土不服闹了两天，后来也就好了。自己晚上偶尔会踢被子，又是裸睡，季节交替的小感小冒闹过几次，但是宁泽涛，麦克沃伊仔细回想了一下，这还真是他们认识以来第一次见他感冒。

兑好凉水，出去看到爱因斯坦在毯子上踩来踩去，“它很喜欢你。”麦克沃伊说道，把水杯递给宁泽涛，看着他把药片吞下去。“这个药的药效很强，你好好睡一觉就好了。”宁泽涛点头嗯了一声，明显是之前吃的一次药开始发挥作用，整个人昏昏欲睡。

毯子和被子在身上裹了一圈，麦克沃伊在他睡着以前把他重新拉起来，“去我的床上睡吧。”他说道，把压在宁泽涛身上的爱因斯坦抱到地上，“至少能让你伸直了腿舒服的睡。”宁泽涛打个哈欠，“不用，在这睡就行。”

“我是房子主人，你要听我的。”麦克沃伊把他身上盖着的两层都抱起来，偏了偏头，“快点，你睡着了我搬不动你。”宁泽涛一步三摇地跟着他进到卧室，躺在床上被子盖上的时候就睡着了。

麦克沃伊看看自己的卧室，单人床，但是房间足够大，如果他把那堆书挪开的话。

宁泽涛醒的时候已经晚上了，整个人神清气爽可以绕着公寓跑个几十圈。麦克沃伊端了一杯加热过的果汁进来递给他，“你醒了啊，感觉好点了吗。”宁泽涛接过去一口气喝完，“我觉得自己已经好了。”

“那就好，出来吃饭吧，你肯定很饿。”宁泽涛把床理好之后走到客厅，爱因斯坦在沙发上嚼着小鱼干，餐桌上放着一盘意面和土豆泥三明治，还有一碗蔬菜汤。“你刚好可能不想吃太腻的，就没有煎牛排。”麦克沃伊说道，他不知道宁泽涛生病的时候会想吃什么，完全是参照着自己妹妹的口味的做的，不过看他狼吞虎咽的样子，大概是饿了什么都好吃。

吃完东西宁泽涛主动去洗餐具，麦克沃伊也不拦着，抱着爱因斯坦靠在厨房门口和他聊天。“我觉得你还是不能睡沙发，看着很……”他思考了一下，“憋屈。”没有口音让这个词的效果打了折扣，但宁泽涛还是笑了，说没关系啊。

“我把卧室，准确的说，把卧室的书清理了一下，腾出地方给你打地铺。”宁泽涛关上水边擦盘子边看他，“可能有点硬，但是至少你能伸直了腿睡觉。”

宁泽涛耸耸肩，“睡硬点对脊椎好。”

白天几乎是睡过去的导致宁泽涛晚上根本没睡意，麦克沃伊已经睡下了，就站到阳台上给下属打电话询问今天的工作结果。麦克沃伊看着他的背影，把脸埋进爱因斯坦细软的毛里，“我到底在做什么啊。”他低声说道。

他做不到把宁泽涛随便丢在一个酒店，做不到在他生病时不去照顾，做不到看他很憋屈地缩着腿睡觉，做不到不去爱他。

宁泽涛打完电话走进来，问他，“我用电脑你睡得着吗，还是我出去用？”反正他也睡不着，还不如修改一下企划案。“就在这里用吧，我怎么都能睡着。”

麦克沃伊没有关宁泽涛那边的那盏台灯，自己侧过身子睡觉。过了一会睡不着，很轻地转过身，他也不知道自己在心虚些什么，睡觉翻身明明是很正常的事。宁泽涛工作时候戴着眼镜，大概是怕影响他睡觉，敲击键盘的声音很轻，抿着嘴一脸严肃的对着屏幕。

他的侧脸很好看，麦克沃伊想着，情感小人补上一句他就没有不好看的地方。麦克沃伊一直都很喜欢他认真起来的样子，有一种溢于言表但是又无法形容的魅力。反正就是帅得要命，顺带着一次次提醒他，你根本就忘不了他。

宁泽涛忽然停住打字的手指，转过头看他，麦克沃伊飞快地闭上眼睛假装自己睡得很香，宁泽涛不知道他醒着，只是倾过身帮他把被子往上拉了拉，又继续自己的工作。

和自己的前男友同居倒是很融洽，毕竟他们真的很了解对方。宁泽涛往他卡里打了一笔数目不小的钱，说这算是住宿费，平时没事的时候还承包了家里的打扫和去超市采购，顺带喂猫的活。麦克沃伊也很快适应了回家就看见宁泽涛说着一口俄语打电话或是视频，不知道是不是故意的，每次麦克沃伊和他说英语的时候都会用一口口音极重的俄式英语回他，美名其曰锻炼口语，麦克沃伊最后放弃了只用中文和他对话。

“哦所以你们跳过了复合，跳过了谈恋爱，跳过了结婚，直接到了同居这个环节。”拉金一脸“我早就知道”的冷漠表情总结道。麦克沃伊张了张嘴，发现自己实在是找不到理由反驳。拉金也没再说什么，拍了拍他的肩让他今天晚上的派对一定要到。

课题成功结束永远都是一件值得庆祝的事，他们又喜欢热闹，派对是常有的事，但是麦克沃伊觉得今天大家好像都特别爱灌他酒，除了啤酒还有他们不知道从哪弄来的伏特加这样的烈酒。

真正喝到断片的麦克沃伊，话比平时更多，而且什么都说，尤其是对自己亲近的人撒娇，拉金对此深有体会。

“我让人来接他吧。”查尔莫斯还不太习惯麦克沃伊这样搂着他脖子腻在他身上撒娇，拉金从麦克沃伊的衣服口袋里拿出他的手机，顺便让他靠到自己身上解救查尔莫斯。滑屏解锁，密码肯定还是那个中国人的生日，拉金打开通讯录看到最顶上那个A宁翻个白眼，拨过去让他来接人。

宁泽涛顺着拉金发过来的定位到的时候，麦克沃伊正搂着拉金用中文撒娇，一头卷毛在他肩上乱蹭，“你最好了！”拉金见怪不怪地拍拍他的头，内心毫无波动，“我知道。”

“没有你我该怎么办！”

“我也想知道。”

“不行我不能没有你。”

拉金好笑地看着宁泽涛黑得彻底的脸，把麦克沃伊从自己身上扶起来，“卡梅隆，该回家了。”麦克沃伊乖巧地点点头，“那你送我回去！明天没课我们去冲浪！”

如果眼神有实体，拉金觉得自己现在大概已经被刀子戳得千疮百孔了。“有人来接你了，你往后看看。”麦克沃伊转过身，被宁泽涛来不及收回的充满杀气的眼神吓得不敢上前，宁泽涛最后瞪了拉金一眼，上前两步把麦克沃伊带到自己的怀里，“跟我回家好不好。”他柔声说道。

麦克沃伊盯着他左看看右看看，最后双手捧着他的脸，很认真地说道，“你长得好像我前男友。”

“……”

宁泽涛背着麦克沃伊消失在了视线内之后，查尔莫斯才拿着啤酒走过来，“为什么这么灌他酒？你还故意让那个中国人来接他。”

“我这可是在帮他们，”拉金说道，“再说了，前男友不就是用来气的吗，宁刚才的表情太精彩了。”

回到家里宁泽涛把麦克沃伊放到床上，拿热帕子给他擦脸，又兑了杯蜂蜜水哄着他喝下去。“你真的很像他。”麦克沃伊端详着他的脸说道，宁泽涛顺着他的话说，“有多像。”

“特别像，”麦克沃伊毫不犹豫地说，“如果我不是不知道他不会来的话，就会觉得你是他。”宁泽涛觉得自己的心脏被一只手捏住，每一次跳动都被压制，闷闷地疼。“为什么觉得他不会来找你。”他问道，接过空杯子放在床头柜上。

“因为我们分手了。虽然我真的……”他向前扑下去，宁泽涛忙抱住他让他靠着自己。麦克沃伊的声音低下去，酒气被蜂蜜水冲淡了不少，“真的好喜欢他啊。”宁泽涛收紧手臂，几乎想要将他嵌进自己的身体，只有这样的拥抱才能让他心里好受一点点。“他也很喜欢你。”他低声说道，但麦克沃伊好像没有听见，继续自顾自地说。

“喜欢他好累啊，要想好多事情，但是都是值得的，”他抬起头，蓝灰色的眸子里是最明媚的阳光，“因为我喜欢他嘛。”他重新靠在宁泽涛的身上，“不喜欢他，就不会这么难受了。”麦克沃伊听到这句话猛烈地摇头，宁泽涛怕他晃晕自己只能用手固定着他的脑袋，“不行不行，不喜欢会更难受。分手的时候，”他的手指戳戳自己的胸口，“这里好疼。”

分手的时候，谁不疼。宁泽涛还记得那种呼吸都窒住的感觉，他想说亲爱的你别开玩笑，但是麦克沃伊的眼神是那样的认真，明明白白的告诉他自己心意已决，他们之间没有转圜的余地。

宁泽涛亲吻他的额头，轻声说对不起。他慢热，他不顾及麦克沃伊的感受，他的盲目自信，他对很多事的一无所知，都够他说上无数次的对不起。

分手，是两个人的煎熬。

麦克沃伊最后实在是撑不住睡着，睡前坚决表示自己从来都是裸睡当着宁泽涛的面把衣服裤子脱得干干净净只剩条底裤，搞得宁泽涛还去冲了个凉水澡。睡之前他吻了吻麦克沃伊，在唇上尝到了蜂蜜甜滋滋的味道。

晚上麦克沃伊睡得挺香，宁泽涛却躺在地铺上睁着眼睛失眠，心很疼，又堵得慌。从谈恋爱到现在，他做了些什么，又错过了什么。

“宁……”麦克沃伊梦里呓语道，手伸出来在探来探去，“宁……”

宁泽涛伸出手刚好和他牵在一起，两个人就这样别扭地一个睡床上一个睡地上牵着手过了一晚上。

宿醉让麦克沃伊很头疼，昨天晚上发生的事清楚地印刻在他的脑海里，麦克沃伊扶着头呻吟一声，谁来给他一个一忘皆空。

“醒了？”宁泽涛走进来，递给他一杯蜂蜜水，“想吃点什么？”麦克沃伊低声说了句随便，低头喝水不看他。“以后少喝点，喝多了不舒服的人是自己。”宁泽涛说道，麦克沃伊嗯了一声。

“喜欢我，让你这么痛苦吗。”宁泽涛开口道，麦克沃伊猛地抬起头。“你怎么会这么想？”宁泽涛苦笑一下，“昨天晚上你说的那些话……”麦克沃伊打断他，“我喝醉了！”宁泽涛伸手把杯子抽走，“你可从来都是酒后吐真言。”

“知道必须要和你分手是很痛苦，但是，”麦克沃伊深吸一口气，他一定是脑子抽了，酒精还麻痹着神经才会把这些话说出来，“和你在一起的时候，每一天，每一分钟我都很开心。我知道这种话很傻。”但是只要想到你，满满的喜悦就会从心里溢出来。

“谢谢。”宁泽涛笑着说，起身离开，“其实你对我来说，也是一样的。”

他们都是恋爱中的笨蛋。

这天之后，他们虽然名义上仍然没有复合，但是基本上已经做着谈恋爱时会做的事了，当然除了拥抱亲吻和某些不可描述的事。宁泽涛有时候会去麦克沃伊的学校接他，完全不在意自己在学校里找不到路乱转引起骚动，只是看着麦克沃伊给学弟讲题觉得无比的碍眼。苍天谁都不会饶过的，以前宁泽涛给自己学妹讲题的报应终于偿还到了他身上。

“你和你的学弟哪有这么多话可以说。”回去的时候他不爽的问道。麦克沃伊还沉浸在刚才的讨论中，完全没注意到宁泽涛的语气里浓烈的酸味。“他很聪明，又有才华，我们在很多观点上意见一致。研究能够和他讨论是一件很幸运的事，而且我是和他同一个小组的学长，能教自然要多教些。”

这样丝毫不加掩饰的欣赏，让宁泽涛觉得岂止是醋坛子，大概醋缸子都已经翻了。

如果可以，麦克沃伊真的希望他能够安静地，不要搞得众人皆知的，谈一场恋爱。但是自从认识了宁泽涛，这件本来很平常的事似乎就成了奢望。

那几天他们很忙，熬夜成了家常便饭，麦克沃伊图方便就没有回家，和一些同学一样选择在学校里凑合着过一晚上。宁泽涛的公司正好在谈一笔新的单子，忙起来也时间也少，只能发短信提醒麦克沃伊记得吃东西尽量早点睡。等到他那边基本谈妥，有时间去学校看看麦克沃伊的时候，后者已经连轴转一样过了一周。

宁泽涛一去就正好看到自己心心念念的人脸色苍白地撑着桌子，好像下一秒就会晕过去。宁泽涛心里陡然升起一股无名火，走过去把他扯到自己怀里，“你就是这么照顾自己的？”

还有什么，比在中午被自己长得又高又帅的前（重音）男友以公主抱的方式一路从实验楼抱到车上更引人注目。“宁你别这样，”麦克沃伊看见他发火多少有点怕，勾着他的脖子低声说，“你放我下来吧，我自己能走，真的。”好歹自己也是个一米八五的男人啊，被以这样的方式带着穿过整个学校实在，太丢人了。“我……”

“闭嘴！”宁泽涛没好气地对他吼了一句，麦克沃伊被吓得立刻噤声，只能任由他抱着自己走到车旁边然后打开副驾驶的门让自己坐进去。上车之后宁泽涛帮他系好安全带，说了句先回家就没再说话。

回到家给他做了一桌子吃的，看着他吃完，让他去洗澡，最后躺在床上好好睡觉；这期间宁泽涛一个字也没说，麦克沃伊几次想挑起话头都被他用眼神制止了。感觉自己好怂，明明是自己家，麦克沃伊吃饭的时候想着。

等宁泽涛忙完工作上的事，麦克沃伊也睡得差不多了。他走过来，额头和麦克沃伊的轻轻靠在一起，轻缓的声音里透着沉甸甸的情意，“卡梅隆，我们复合好不好。”麦克沃伊睁大眼睛，宁泽涛继续说道，“这几年我想了很多，也想了够久了，我爱你，我的现在和未来里，都不能没有你。我想和你好好的过一辈子。”

“你这根本就是在求婚。”麦克沃伊愣了半天最后说道。

“很抱歉我没有戒指，所以你同意了吗？”

“不同意，”麦克沃伊看着宁泽涛突然间像是被冻住的脸觉得有些好笑，“没有戒指的求婚我不会同意的，所以你现在还只是我的男朋友，宁校草。”

宁泽涛放松下来，浅浅的吻着他的脸，“也就是说下次我拿着戒指你就不会说不了。”

麦克沃伊撇撇嘴，“我没这么说，不过你可以尝试一下。”

爱因斯坦看着在床上纠缠的两个人类，决定把自己私藏的小鱼干找出来先垫垫肚子，他们一时半会估计完不了。


	2. 郎骑竹马来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 青梅竹马设定。

…  
你是年少的欢喜  
…

几个月大的宁泽涛在自己妈妈的指引下迷茫地摸上面前这位阿姨的肚子，他并不明白这有什么意义，只是阿姨原本平坦的腹部如今有了明显的弧度让他觉得新奇。宁泽涛回头看着自己的妈妈，女人温柔地解释道，“阿姨肚子里有小宝宝，你马上就要有小妹妹或者小弟弟了。”只可惜宁泽涛听不懂，咿呀两声算是回应自己的母亲。

“最好是个女孩，”她对着自己的好友说道，“和我儿子配成一对，这样我们还能当亲家。”她的话让女人笑起来，棕色卷发柔顺地落在肩头，蓝灰色的眼睛是浓浓的异国风情，虽然不是中国人，但和男友来到中国读书结婚定居到现在怀孕，她的中文已经很纯熟了。“你想得倒是长远，还没出生就惦记上了，那也得看小涛愿不愿意啊。”她将宁泽涛抱到自己的怀里，“对不对，你想要一个外国女朋友吗。”宁泽涛咬着手指睁着大眼睛看她。

“想，肯定想，你忘了在学校有多少人追你。”女人耸耸肩，“可惜你一早就被人拿下了。亏得我还想给你介绍男朋友。”她戳戳怀孕女子的额头，“所以这次我一定不能让别人抢先。”女子笑了笑，“这是不是，好白菜一定要自己家的猪拱？”

“你的中文都学歪了。”女人接过宁泽涛抱在怀里拍着哄了哄，笑着说道。

“男孩女孩都好，”她想了想，“不过还是女孩吧，可以一起去逛街，教她化妆，给她买漂亮的洋装，”素白的手指戳了戳宁泽涛肉肉的脸，“然后看着她嫁给这个小帅哥。”

只可惜天不从人愿，医生说是个男孩的时候，宁泽涛的妈妈虽然高兴但还是有点失望，她的指腹摸摸这个抱着好友怀里的小小婴孩红红的脸，“真可惜，说好的白菜没有了。”女人噗嗤一下笑出声，“男孩子也可以的，只要他们不介意。”

十几年以后两个孩子十指相扣在面前出柜的时候，两个女人对视一眼，内心都只想对两人很久很久以前立下的Flag翻一个巨大的白眼。

对于那个时候只是一个肉团子的宁泽涛来说，多了一个小肉团子的生活没什么不同。虽然他的妈妈还把他抱在麦克沃伊的摇篮旁让他看看这个弟弟，但最终他对他们很小时候的记忆只来自于那些不知道什么时候拍的照片。

等到他们都可以上幼儿园的年纪，记忆才逐渐清晰起来。因为大一岁，所以宁泽涛从小就被教育要好好照顾这个蓝眼睛的卷毛小弟弟，而这个从来都很热情的小家伙即便远远看到自己，也会扑到他怀里，软软的头发在颈窝蹭来蹭去，“宁哥哥！”

第一天去幼儿园的时候麦克沃伊红着眼圈拉着宁泽涛的衣角，“我想回家。”宁泽涛看看同样舍不得一步三回头的家长，再看看哭过一场瘪着嘴巴随时还能再哭一场的麦克沃伊，拉着他的手轻声哄着，“别怕，我陪着你，我们一起玩。”

“真的？”麦克沃伊像拽着救命稻草一样拉着宁泽涛的手，宁泽涛郑重地点点头，“嗯，我什么时候骗过你。”

小孩子喜欢新鲜，悲伤来得快去得更快，凑在一起不一会就玩得起劲。麦克沃伊喜欢动，不是到处跑就是到处爬，被老师叫住了擦汗的时候能安静地站一会，过后照样满教室的跑。午休的时候是小朋友们最安静的时候，麦克沃伊被宁泽涛拉着不情不愿地在床上盖着被子躺好，睁着眼睛盯着天花板睡不着。

宁泽涛睡得迷迷糊糊的时候感觉到有谁在推他，“唔？”刚睁开眼睛就被麦克沃伊离得异常近的小脸吓得差点叫出来，麦克沃伊眼疾手快捂住他的嘴巴，“嘘，宁哥哥是我。”当然知道是你，就一个卷毛小朋友想认错也很难啊。宁泽涛还没问他想干什么，麦克沃伊就已经把手里抱着的自己那床被子丢上了他的床。“我要和宁哥哥一起睡！”这话说得，要有多理直气壮就有多理直气壮。

单人小床睡一个小孩倒是多的空间都有，但是睡两个就有点挤了。更别说还多了一床占地方的被子。宁泽涛一句“可是”还没说完，麦克沃伊已经手脚并用爬到了床上像树袋熊一样牢牢抱着他。宁泽涛费力地把被子的位置调整好，确保麦克沃伊的背没有露在外面，妈妈说这样容易感冒。“卡梅隆……”卷毛弄得他有点痒，宁泽涛晃了下脖子让自己舒服些，低声叫他，“卡梅隆睡着了什么都听不见。”麦克沃伊说道，眼睛紧紧闭着，一会就从装睡变成了真睡着。

有打娘胎起就认识的玩伴陪着自己，还有这么多的同龄小伙伴，离开父母上幼儿园的日子也变得很有趣。麦克沃伊回到家之后照例是给父母讲了自己一整天的经历，还非常自豪自己抱着那床绊倒了自己两次的被子坚强的走到宁泽涛床边的行为。

虽然对自己儿子黏人的行为有些无奈，但毕竟是一起长大的宁泽涛，夫妻俩笑笑也就过了。

虽然两个小孩子从来都是成对出现，但偶尔也有吵架的时候。放学后麦克沃伊的父母看着自己恨不得二十四小时都笑着来显示自己的好心情的儿子第一次垂着嘴角从幼儿园到家里的路上一直都是气鼓鼓的样子，和宁泽涛分开的时候只说了阿姨再见，和宁泽涛从头到尾连个眼神交流都没有；想也知道一定是闹矛盾了。

“今天你好像不开心？”男人捏捏麦克沃伊的脸，“能告诉爸爸吗？”

麦克沃伊扁扁嘴，沉默几秒后大声说道，“我讨厌宁哥哥！”男人没兜住笑了一声，和妻子对视一眼，“为什么，你不是最喜欢宁哥哥了吗？”这句话让麦克沃伊动摇了一下，但很快他又坚定的重复了一遍，“讨厌他。他让我吃菠菜！还说菠菜很好吃！但是菠菜明明很难吃！西红柿这么好吃他一口都不吃！”

女人忍着笑把麦克沃伊拉到自己身边，让自己的丈夫无声大笑的样子不要被儿子看到。“就这样？”她说道，“然后你们就吵架了，不和对方说话？”小孩子毕竟是小孩子啊，她摸摸麦克沃伊的头发，“每个人喜欢吃的东西不一样啊，卡梅隆要学会尊重别人的喜好。”

麦克沃伊眨眨眼睛，“什么是尊重？”

“尊重就是不要逼着别人接受那些他们不喜欢的东西，比如说小涛不喜欢西红柿，那你就不应该硬让他吃啊，到最后他不开心你也不开心。”麦克沃伊显然对自己妈妈的说法不满意，“是他先让我吃菠菜的！是他先没有尊重我！”

“那你们都有不对的地方，你大方一点嘛，先去给哥哥道歉。”

“不要！”麦克沃伊坚定地说。一脸“就是他的错我为什么要先道歉我就不”的样子。女人想了想，换了种思路，“那我们现在去找宁叔叔和阿姨，把这件事告诉他们，让他们惩罚小涛怎么样？”

“啊？”麦克沃伊睁大眼睛，“不要不要，为什么要惩罚宁哥哥。”他把头摇得像泼浪鼓一样，女人一副很为难的样子，“那怎么办，这件事情是他做错了啊，他被惩罚了你不开心吗。”她捏捏儿子现在皱在一起的小脸，“不开心，”麦克沃伊拉着妈妈的手臂晃了晃，“妈妈你别去告诉叔叔阿姨，我不想宁哥哥被罚。”

“那你会去和好吗？”

“不去！”

男人朝自己的妻子招招手，低声说道，“小孩子嘛，过几天就和好了，你就不要管这么多了。”女人看看沙发那边抱着海豚玩偶玩的麦克沃伊，嘟着个小嘴脸上写满了我不开心我要宁哥哥，“也是，估计不到二十四小时他就撑不住要去找小涛和好了。”

那边宁泽涛的妈妈也在教育他，“卡梅隆是弟弟啊，你有点做哥哥的样子先去道歉不就行了。妈妈不是一直教你做错了事要有担当吗。”

“可是我没做错啊，菠菜好吃又有营养为什么不吃，我不喜欢吃西红柿拒绝有错吗。”女人看着儿子一脸正经的小大人模样一下子语塞，挥挥手，“好吧，你去睡觉吧。”老娘不管了，看你们两个小家伙能互相抗到什么时候。

超出两边家长所想的是，两个小孩子之间的第一次“冷战”结束时间比他们预计的延长不少，到最后纯粹就是小孩子赌气，早上一起送去幼儿园的时候麦克沃伊喊了声宁，哥哥两个字还没说出来就硬生生地咽了下去偏过头不说话。宁泽涛看着麦克沃伊到处跑一个没注意摔地上的时候手都伸出去了，在半空中悬停了几秒又收回去。

至于最后到底是怎么和好的，这是他们之间的秘密。

麦克沃伊的父母都是澳大利亚人，他蓝眼睛棕色卷毛皮肤也要白一个色号的样子在幼儿园里很显眼，小孩子对他的态度两边倒，有的觉得他长得好看喜欢和他玩，有的觉得好奇怪啊他为什么长得和我们不一样不愿意和他玩。不过不管是怎么样，在麦克沃伊和宁泽涛“冷战”前，麦克沃伊从来都只喜欢黏着宁泽涛一个人。两人都死倔着不愿意道歉，玩耍的时候自然也不愿意凑到一起，麦克沃伊虽然依旧开心，但还觉得少了点什么，但凡停下来就往宁泽涛那边看。

促进他们和好的事情其实也很简单，放学等家长的时候几个小孩子把麦克沃伊围着，一连串类似于“你为什么长得和我们不一样”“为什么要在这里，明明就不是中国人”“你不是一直和宁泽涛一起走的吗，今天为什么一个人，他肯定是讨厌你了”的问题让麦克沃伊来不及说话就被问懵了。旁边的小男孩推了他一下，“说话啊。”

麦克沃伊没站稳趔趄一步，“我……”他刚想说点什么，很多事情是他可以解释的，比如爸爸妈妈是外国人所以他的样子和他们不一样；在这里是因为父母想让他在中国长大学习中国文化；可是关于宁泽涛的问题他却不知道怎么回答，他们好几天没有说过话了，宁泽涛讨厌他吗，也许吧，不然为什么看到自己摔倒都不来扶自己，

还没等他说出口，宁泽涛就从旁边跑过来将他护在身后，跑得太急让他有些喘，但这并不影响他吐字清晰地说道，“不许欺负他。”

很久以后麦克沃伊学到了“英雄救美”这个词，突然想起他们三四岁的时候宁泽涛挡在自己面前的样子，然后默默地把泛着粉色的脸藏到书后。

等那几个小孩子离开，宁泽涛转过身问道，“卡梅隆你没事吧？”麦克沃伊突然扑到他怀里，嘴里说着完全不相关的话，“宁哥哥是我知道错了你不要讨厌我！”宁泽涛有些摸不着头脑地抱着麦克沃伊任由他眼泪鼻涕蹭了自己一肩膀，最后低声说对不起。

麦克沃伊哭够了，从他怀里抬起头，“那你以后不要不理我。”眼睛和鼻子红着的样子看着可怜兮兮的，“嗯，我答应你。”麦克沃伊伸出右手小指，“拉勾勾。”宁泽涛伸出自己的小指和他勾在一起，“拉勾。”

两个拇指贴在一起“盖章”之后麦克沃伊往日的笑容重新回到了脸上，然后有点紧张地对宁泽涛说，“今天的事你不要告诉爸爸妈妈好不好，我不想让他们担心。”宁泽涛本来想说不，但是麦克沃伊双手合十一双狗狗眼看着自己说求你了，又实在说不出口，“好。”

这成了他们之间的第一个秘密，家长来接的时候看到他们手拉手在一起等人就知道小家伙们终于和好了，至于麦克沃伊明显哭过的眼睛，他的理由是和宁哥哥和好了太开心了所以哭了。说实话这个理由两位家长是不信的，麦克沃伊虽然比宁泽涛爱哭点，但是因为太开心而哭还是从没有的事，但阳光一样的笑容重新回到了小家伙的脸上，也就没必要再去追究这些事了，他开心最重要。

男孩子总是被教育不要掉眼泪，那是软弱的表现，比如宁泽涛就是在这样的教育下长大的，从小到大都没什么事能让他哭。但是麦克沃伊不一样，父母告诉他有情绪心里不舒服要发泄出来，不然憋着对身体不好，所以小时候有不顺心的事情他会哭，长大了不爱哭了纯粹是因为宁泽涛从来不哭，搞得他都不好意思哭了。

幼儿园里小打小闹总是过得很开心，只有两次麦克沃伊真正哭得很惨，一次是宁泽涛“英雄救美”之后，一次就是他们过家家游戏的时候。

过家家是小孩子们永远玩不腻的游戏，几个人各司其职，能够煞有介事的玩半天。其中永恒的主题就是，谁当爸爸谁当妈妈。

那天选出来是宁泽涛当爸爸，一起玩的有几个男孩子，还有两个女孩子，旁边一个小朋友说你们两个谁愿意当妈妈。从来都很安静的宁泽涛突然说了一句，“卡梅隆来当妈妈。”麦克沃伊听到这句话之后指了指自己，然后笑起来，“好啊。”

“不行，”一个男孩子说道，“妈妈就应该是女孩子。”其余几个小孩子点点头，“对呀，我们的妈妈不都是女的吗。”但是宁泽涛在这件事情上异常的坚决，甚至麦克沃伊偷偷拉他的袖子都没理，结果就是几个都很犟的小孩子围着玩具吵起来了。麦克沃伊忍了忍，又忍了忍，最后终于忍不住哭起来。

那天看到自己妈妈的时候，麦克沃伊被哄了半天才收回去的眼泪又喷涌出来，直直扑进女人的怀里，“为什么我不可以当妈妈呢？”女人没明白他在说什么，“什么？”麦克沃伊把事情说了一遍，女人有些哭笑不得，“卡梅隆，男孩子不可以当妈妈的。”

“为什么？”麦克沃伊吸着鼻子问道，胖乎乎的手背抹着眼泪，眼睛一瞬不瞬的看着自己妈妈。“因为……”因为就算你喜欢上了一个男的你也要争取成在上面的那个。这种理由当然不可能说出口，她只能搬出了那个万能的理由，“乖，等你长大了你就懂了，现在不要哭了好不好，妈妈在家里做了好吃的。”

比起笑声，眼泪大概是更让人容易记得的事情，长大之后幼儿园的记忆几乎都模糊了，麦克沃伊却还清楚的记得自己哭得最惨的两次，第一次是因为宁泽涛，第二次，某种意义上说还是因为他。后来他也终于知道了为什么男孩子不能当妈妈，因为两个男生要组成家庭很难，而且也不会有孩子。

他们一起拉着手进了小学，成了一个班里的同桌。麦克沃伊还是很令人瞩目，长得乖成绩好老师很喜欢把他点起来回答问题，虽然这也不是什么好事。

小学开始懵懵懂懂的知道什么是感情，什么是喜欢，宁泽涛和麦克沃伊都收到过情书，两个小男生不知道怎么办，脑袋凑在一起谈论了半天，最后决定写纸条回绝。也有大胆的小女生直接走到面前邀请他们中的一个周末出去玩，都会被“对不起我周末要和宁/卡梅隆一起去游泳馆”回绝掉。

四年级的时候麦克沃伊就只叫他“宁”，而不是“宁哥哥”了。宁泽涛当时捏着他的脸问他为什么不愿意叫哥哥了，当他的弟弟很丢人吗。麦克沃伊拍掉他的手，“没有，怎么可能觉得丢人！只是班上大家年龄都差不多，就我整天看着你一口一个哥哥的叫着，好奇怪啊。”麦克沃伊不愿意了，宁泽涛当然也不能勉强他，刚开始虽然不习惯，但是听久了也觉得只叫姓氏也挺顺耳的。

小学的时候他们还发掘出了共同爱好，游泳。最开始是因为宁泽涛怕水，两边家长合计了一下，就先把麦克沃伊丢去学了游泳，以此来鼓励宁泽涛。你看卡梅隆还是弟弟哦，他都不害怕，你也尝试一下吧。麦克沃伊也非常懂事，那段时间整天围在他身边话唠个不停，游泳真的很有意思啊宁哥哥你也来嘛；我一个人游好无聊啊；水很温柔的你不用怕。最后宁泽涛总算是克服了怕水这个弱点，也爱上了这项运动，没事就和麦克沃伊一起去游几圈。

年龄的增长只让他们的感情更加深厚，一起上学一起放学回家，各自在家写作业，写不来了也不问父母咚咚咚去敲对面的房门，那时候作业少，两个人凑在一起在其中一个的家里看会动画片，困了就揉揉眼睛给叔叔阿姨说再见回自己家睡觉。周末的时候连这个都可以省了，父母发条微信过去告诉一声你儿子今天睡我家就行了。

虽然家长每次都会给另外一个那一床被子，但麦克沃伊在幼儿园午睡的时候养成了和宁泽涛睡在一起的时候就要把对方当抱枕的习惯，所以那床被子要么被整齐的放在旁边的椅子上，要么就是叠在原本那床被子上盖在两人身上。

老实说，宁泽涛是不太喜欢与别人有这样亲密的动作，但是麦克沃伊不是别人，他们一起长大，做什么事情都是一起的。麦克沃伊睡觉的时候挺缠人，宁泽涛在他半梦半醒时候动的幅度大了一点他都会收紧手上的力道，“晚安，宁哥哥。”彻底进入梦乡前他总会这样迷糊地说一句，在麦克沃伊开始叫他宁之后，这就成了唯一一个他会叫自己哥哥的时候。

宁泽涛也说不清是怀念哥哥这个称呼还是怎么样，刚刚被称呼宁的时候真是浑身不舒服，好像独属于自己的突然被剥夺了，那样的不安和愤怒让他在捏麦克沃伊的脸时第一次没有注意收好力道。

那个时候他们都还小，什么都还不懂。

初中是很微妙的一段年纪，你说长大了懂了吧，很多事情又还似是而非，你说还是小孩子吧，不管是身理和心理都开始走向成熟。

青春期的男孩子比起小学时候猛地长了一截个子，五官开始逐渐褪去稚嫩，展现出少年人的棱角。那时候的学业不算重，比起后来的高中来说算一段悠闲快乐的日子。

学校里没有游泳池，宁泽涛和麦克沃伊开始把运动时间从泳池转到篮球场，但周末两人还是会一起去游泳，这不仅是一种习惯，更是约定。在这个女孩子男孩子互相出现在对方眼中心里，真正算得上情窦初开的年纪，无论是宁泽涛还是麦克沃伊都足够吸引女孩子的注意。

让两人的好友们又羡又恨的是，他们完全对女生们的各种示好视若无睹，每次都拿对方当挡箭牌回绝掉女生的好意。虽然没一个女孩子成功成了其中一人的女朋友，但是要说他们和女生们关系不好又说不过去。两个人都是长得好看性格好的类型，拒绝也是一脸全都是我的错真的对不起的样子，平时对女生也很温柔，会解的题肯定讲，能帮的绝对不推辞，所以也不怪女生缘好。

身边流水的不屈不挠的妹子，铁打的竹马；时间久了，大家的调侃打趣从包子你这家伙又拒绝了隔壁的班花变成了你和麦克沃伊在一起算了反正从小到大都没分开过和都是当兄弟的，放心这次你被表白的事情我们一定不告诉麦克沃伊！

男孩子们都大大咧咧的打场篮球就能勾肩搭背称兄道弟，只是他们自己都没有意识到，虽然和两个人都是好友，但比起异国面孔的麦克沃伊，他们的确和宁泽涛关系更好更随性。宁泽涛能察觉到一些，麦克沃伊倒是从来在意，不知道是没注意到还是不在乎。

其实他们的相处方式和幼儿园的时候异曲同工，麦克沃伊还是喜欢闹和所有人关系都很好，宁泽涛还是很安静，眉眼之间英气和温柔兼备，但最后麦克沃伊回到他们连在一起的座位的时候，总会滔滔不绝的把自己觉得有意思的事情都告诉宁泽涛。后者安静的听，偶尔插几句嘴对麦克沃伊讲的事情做个补充或是说说自己的见解。然后放学再一起回家。

早就过了家长需要亲自来接的年纪，最开始自己独立回家的时候两人都很高兴，觉得这是家长认可自己长大了的一种方式。家的地理位置好，不管是幼儿园还是小学到现在读初中都是走路就可以到的距离，连自行车都不用。

从最早的时候就是这样，谁起得早些，吃饭吃得快一些就在小区门口等另外一个，男孩子小小的好胜心在这种时候表露无遗，有这样的“竞争”关系存在，宁泽涛和麦克沃伊从来都是按时睡按时起吃饭也不拖沓，就怕自己成了“拖后腿”的那个。也因为这样，动漫里那种咬着吐司飞奔出门的上学方式从来没有出现在他们的生活中。

和一起上下学这个习惯一起保留下来的还有麦克沃伊总是习惯性地拉着宁泽涛的手，现在长大些了觉得男孩子之间拉着手走有点不好意思，就改成了拉手腕或者抱着宁泽涛的手臂。毕竟小时候总是被家长教育要拉着宁哥哥的手啊，这样不会走丢不会被坏人拐走，养成习惯了也就不想改了，话又说回来，为什么要改，抱着自己竹马的手臂走没招谁没惹谁。

不过后来他们还是从走路换成了骑自行车，具体什么时候开始的也不记得了，好像是初三的时候。那天体育课几个人凑在一起打篮球，麦克沃伊不小心把脚给扭了，自我感觉不严重就说不去医务室只是坐在旁边歇着揉脚，宁泽涛看他自己一副有把握的样子就由得他，自己继续在打篮球。麦克沃伊揉了两下就看着宁泽涛打篮球的背影出神，等到下课了宁泽涛走过来拉他站起来的时候，才发现自己的脚踝整个都肿起来了。

宁泽涛不由分说地背着他去了医务室，校医简单地处理了一下，给了麦克沃伊两瓶喷雾，嘱咐他最近不要剧烈运动，伤筋动骨一百天，就算是扭伤也要好好养着不然好得慢。麦克沃伊点点头说好，离开医务室看着宁泽涛阴沉着的脸觉得有点怕但又好像确实是自己理亏，最后只能用万能的撒娇来解决问题。

“宁哥哥，”麦克沃伊拿着喷雾的手在他眼前晃了晃，麦克沃伊变声期来得晚，已经长成了好看的少年模样，声音还带着孩童时期软软糯糯的特点，他很少叫宁哥哥，但是这种撒娇方式屡试不爽，“我又不是有意弄伤自己的，你笑一个嘛，要不，我给你笑一个？”他走到宁泽涛面前露出一个笑容，但是动作急了一点脚腕传来的疼痛让他的笑脸很快扭曲，疼得倒抽一口气。

宁泽涛叹了一口气，背对他半蹲下来，“上来吧我背你回去。”

“不用，”穿过半个学校还有教学楼走廊最后被全班人看着被背回去，想想都觉得好丢人，“你扶我一下就行。”但是在坚持这方面他很少赢过宁泽涛，果然后者一动不动，“再不回去就要迟到了，你想当着老师的面被背进教室吗。”麦克沃伊无奈地趴上去，“其实没有这么严重。”他说道，下巴放到宁泽涛的肩上，“严不严重你自己知道。”宁泽涛回答道。

“先说好，”一路上的注目礼让麦克沃伊不想抬头，干脆就着现在的姿势凑在宁泽涛耳边和他聊天，“别让我爸妈看到你背我，他们肯定会觉得我伤得很重。”看现在这个架势，被背回去是免不了了，但是他妈妈在这方面一向有点大惊小怪，看到他这样估计还要打急诊。

隔壁阿姨是什么性格宁泽涛很熟悉，确实也没必要让她跟着担心，他笑了笑，“好啊，我不背你，”麦克沃伊刚松口气想说谢谢，就听见宁泽涛充满笑意的声音传到耳朵里，“我抱你回去。”

最后宁泽涛还是把麦克沃伊背回去了，最后几步台阶的时候依照他所坚持的把他放下来，让麦克沃伊单腿跳着上去然后敲门，收到了麦克沃伊求救的眼神还顺带帮他解释不怎么严重不需要上医院。最后立下保证，“没事的阿姨，我骑自行车带卡梅隆去上学，不会加重脚踝的负担。”

麦克沃伊回头疑惑的看着他，认识这么多年也没见你骑过自行车啊。宁泽涛朝他眨眨眼睛，低声解释道说是以前买的想图方便，结果学校离得近麦克沃伊也不骑自行车，就只能放在家里阳台上落灰了。“正好派上用场了。”他揉了一把麦克沃伊的卷毛，让他记得喷药就回自己家里去了。

第二天宁泽涛果然坐在自行车上等他，看着麦克沃伊艰难地挪到自己面前一脸无奈，“我早就说了可以背你下楼。”麦克沃伊嘴里咬着面包片，咬了一口在嘴里边嚼边说，“然后我妈就会弄个轮椅推着我去上课。”他把剩下的面包都塞进嘴里，坐到自行车的后座上，“她是担心你。”宁泽涛调整方向离开小区，“虽然有时候也把人想得太娇弱了。”麦克沃伊的妈妈虽说不是把男孩当女孩养这种程度，但在有关他们身体的时候都会异常紧张，宁泽涛也深有体会。

“可能是我妈以前想要个女孩来着，结果有了我，思维没转化过来。”麦克沃伊说道，手圈在宁泽涛的腰上，脸贴着他的背打了个哈欠。“十几年了还没转化过来？”宁泽涛笑着说道，“谁知道呢，她还留着小时候给我穿裙子的照片。”麦克沃伊有点没睡够，整个人都懒懒的。“我怎么没印象。”宁泽涛仔细回忆了一下，没见过麦克沃伊穿裙子啊。“怎么能让你看见！”麦克沃伊在他的腰上不轻不重的掐了一下，“我妈说我当时一直哭，照了照片就换下来了。”

“那我一定要去找阿姨讨照片看看。”

“想都别想！”

对于麦克沃伊不是女孩这件事，宁泽涛知道自己的妈妈也是挺遗憾的，小时候偶尔也会在自己面前念叨一句，“我和你阿姨都特别想有一个女孩子，结果你们两个都是男生，以后连个传授化妆和搭配技巧的人都没有。”再早一点，宁泽涛不懂事不记事的时候，也抱着他说过，“涛啊，你未来媳妇没有了。”

娃娃亲在麦克沃伊出生之后也成了久远的玩笑，两个家长自己都不记得了，两个孩子就更不知道了。所以在出柜之后，两个母上看着彼此，最后叹一口气，“搞了半天我们还是成了亲家，都是命！”宁泽涛和麦克沃伊反倒摸不着头脑，敢情你们比我们自己都早知道我们要在一起？？

从这一次骑自行车上学开始，这个习惯就从初三保持到了大学。永远都是宁泽涛坐前面骑，麦克沃伊在后座伸直或者曲着腿不让脚落到地上，自行车的后座对于初中男孩子的身高来说刚好，但高中时候两个人都猛地窜高了一截，麦克沃伊的腿就一直处于无处安放的状态。但他由始至终都没有自己买辆新的，理由是，两个人骑一辆就够了啊，来去方便说话也方便，冬天困的时候还能靠着睡觉，为什么还要费这个钱。

宁泽涛对这种事无所谓，习惯了后座上有个人坐着，没有了说不定还骑不稳。只是有时候他也挺无奈，麦克沃伊一向手冷，冬天经常从后面用手包住他的耳朵，宁泽涛冷得一哆嗦，方向一歪差点稳不住，麦克沃伊在他身后笑得特别开心，宁泽涛想生气都气不起来，“车要是翻了都是你的错。”最后说道，麦克沃伊倒是很肯定，“不会的，因为你的技术好。”

麦克沃伊手冷，又嫌手套不方便不喜欢戴，爸妈看到了提醒一句会带着，没看到就正好丢在家里。最后这件事情就被托付给了宁泽涛，这也是他们之间的常事了，两边家长说不听或者顾及不到的事就给交给对面家的小孩。宁泽涛每次手套都买情侣款，让麦克沃伊自己从里面挑个颜色，他不戴就把自己的给他，麦克沃伊不想看他冻着，再不喜欢手套冬天也只能随身带着。再比如宁泽涛理科弱文科好，麦克沃伊理科好文科弱，都不愿意出去补课就互相给对方讲题翻译抽背。

要说骑在自行车上麦克沃伊最喜欢做什么，就是把手放进宁泽涛的衣兜里，既方便了自己圈着宁泽涛的腰，还暖和。麦克沃伊不喜欢戴手套的另一个原因就是，他觉得没必要。去学校的路上可以把手放在宁泽涛的衣兜里，在学校里自己的衣服可以放手，如果冷了宁泽涛永远都暖和的手就在旁边，拉过来拢着搓搓，一会就不冷了。

“我的手是你的取暖炉吗？”宁泽涛总是这么问，但没有一次把手抽回去，“你又不戴手套。”麦克沃伊这时候都会心虚的笑笑，说，“你手暖和，有你就够了。”也亏得他们从小到大都是同桌，才能在做题的时候右手写东西，左手拉着，以为是在卿卿我我谈恋爱，其实只是麦克沃伊手冷而已。

高二的时候文理分科，两个人的倾向都太明显，肯定不再会是一个班。班上总是打趣的同学纷纷表示没事的，文理分科楼上楼下的教室而已，怎么会妨碍你们谈恋爱，你们还是住在门对门的青梅竹马好基友！

高中啊，是可以开始谈谈恋爱的时候了，虽说学校不准家长不许，但又管得住谁。喜欢宁泽涛和麦克沃伊的人在进高中之后只多不少，比起初中时一边倒的女生，据说男生也多了。但他们依旧还是丝毫没有受到影响的，无论何时何地所思所想，都是对方。所以也不能怪一边有女生明示暗示的表白，一边有女生想他们在一起。

一个班的同学多多少少会调侃，宁泽涛会一本正经地说我们不是恋人，只是很好的朋友和一起长大的竹马；麦克沃伊会装出一副听不懂你说的是什么的样子糊弄过去，被挑明了问就回个大大的笑容，说宁是我很重要的人！

的确也没人真的会觉得他们是在一起了，多是看着他们亲密的样子就调侃一下，看着宁泽涛眉头皱起来开始不高兴了，或者麦克沃伊开始脸红就收。

宁泽涛虽然按照父母的意思高中专注于学习不谈恋爱，偶尔也会想一想自己希望找一个什么样的女孩子做女朋友。自己已经长得一米八以上了，所以不能矮，他对长相好像也没什么要求，自己看着觉得喜欢就行，性格和品格比较重要，肯定要找一个和自己合得来的，心肠好有孝心，黏人一点也没关系，在照顾别人这方面他还是挺有经验。想来想去，最后兜兜转都定格在了麦克沃伊的脸上。

麦克沃伊对这种事倒不怎么避讳，上学回家的时候也会和他聊聊，喜欢的女孩子类型啊，隔壁班的学委你觉得怎么样，要不找一个和我一样的蓝眼睛外国人之类的，只是聊到最后总会变成撒娇，又带着点小委屈地说，“你还是大学再找女朋友吧，不然以后没人带着我上学放学了。提前几天告诉我啊，我好做心理准备适应一下。”

“适应什么？”宁泽涛偏了偏头问道，只是从这个角度看不到麦克沃伊的表情。“就算谈恋爱了我们之间什么也不会改变的。”过了一会麦克沃伊才很小声的说，“不是都说有了女朋友就会忘了兄弟吗。”

宁泽涛笑得差点没有稳住自行车，他腾出一只手往身后探去，在麦克沃伊头上按了一下，“忘了谁也不可能忘了你。”

习惯了对方对自己好，习惯了可以肆无忌惮的撒娇，习惯了他把自己的喜好和生活细节都记得一清二楚；麦克沃伊从来都不觉得想到宁泽涛以后会有女朋友就觉得情绪低落心里堵着不开心有什么不对，他们一起长大啊，其中一个人谈恋爱了肯定会不适应的，就是这样。

麦克沃伊的父母虽然从来没限制过他谈恋爱，但他想着宁泽涛都没谈自己就谈了那怎么行，所以高中也安心的学习刷题，把谈恋爱这件事丢到了脑后。

分班后楼上楼下，也确实没有阻止两个人课间见面，其实也没什么事情是必须要见面必须要趁着这紧巴巴的几分钟说的，只是不见见对方就好像缺了点什么。同班的男生过来拍拍宁泽涛的肩，说你知道这种课间跑下楼也要见面的行为我还在哪看到过吗。宁泽涛茫然地摇头，“隔壁班和理科班女生谈恋爱的那小子，就和你一样，抓紧一切时间见面。”那哥们一脸恨铁不成钢，“包子，不是我们说你什么，你见过哪两个直男像你们这样的。虽然你弯了是让全校男生都少了一个强力竞争对手，但是你真傻还是装傻。”他的手往旁边画了一圈，“你去这层楼，连同下面那层楼问问，谁不觉得你们就是一对。”

宁泽涛沉默了几秒，“老师。”

会考是一件不大不小的事，是一个让理科生脱离文科学科苦海，文科生逃离理科学科地狱的时候，规则很简单，都是基础题，及格就好，从此你就和你恨了几年的几门学科说再见。但如果你偏科非常厉害，那就需要注意了，自己想办法突击补一补。

那个时候课都已经上得差不多了开始为高考准备，该忘记的基本在分科的时候就忘记了，一时间也搞得人仰马翻。一连几个晚上两人回到家里，做完各自的作业之后都会敲响另一个的家门，抱着自己不擅长的学科的书互相补习。

宁泽涛觉得自己大概是真的不适合数理这种学科，概念理解了转头就忘，做出来的正确率还不如自己猜的高。不过麦克沃伊很耐心，基础公式和定理都给他拆开了掰碎了讲，例题讲了做不来再讲一道，等宁泽涛觉得自己可以尝试着单独解题了，就拿着宁泽涛的历史书在旁边默背那些重要的时间节点和历史意义。就像宁泽涛不明白为什么会有这么多公式用法还这么多样化一样，他也不懂为什么中国历史这么长这么难背，一道政治大题可以藏这么多知识点。

不过好在最后他们都熬出来了。

要说高三对于宁泽涛来说除了高考之外还有什么事算得上重要的话，那大概就是他终于认清了自己对麦克沃伊的感情。不是竹马情，也不是兄弟情，更不是他们一直标榜的友情，而是喜欢，真切的，想和他谈恋爱，在一起的那种喜欢。

其实这一切并不难想明白，如果只是朋友，他不会在麦克沃伊对女生笑的时候心里像打翻了醋坛子一样酸胀得厉害；也不会情人节光棍节都和对方一起过；路上看到什么有意思的都想第一时间分享给他；如果不是喜欢，心里没有不可言说的念头，麦克沃伊大概也不会出现在他那些隐秘而旖旎的梦境里。

可是麦克沃伊什么时候能想明白呢，宁泽涛看着习惯裸睡又习惯像树袋熊一样抱着自己睡觉的麦克沃伊有点气愤又有点无奈，不过没关系，宁泽涛捞过被子确定麦克沃伊严严实实的盖好了，他可以等，也愿意等。

高考完他们照例是好好疯了一段时间，浪回来就是查成绩选学校选专业填志愿这一系列让人焦头烂额的事情，最后他们去了同一所学校，选了不同的专业，宁泽涛选了语言，虽然金融也很好但他不想再看到任何和数学有关的东西；麦克沃伊选了物理，这是他一直的兴趣所在。

去学校里走了走，发现两个专业的宿舍楼之间是山上山下的距离，“教学楼都离得够远了没想到宿舍离得更远。”麦克沃伊说道，然后眼睛突然亮起来，“宁我们出去租房子住吧！”这样他们还是可以一起上课下课，没课的时候也可以继续待在一起。宁泽涛第一反应是拒绝，要是大学这几年都同住一个屋檐下，他怕哪天自己一个把持不住就把人给办了。

“宁？你不愿意吗？”麦克沃伊一直很期待上大学不用住在家里有自己的空间，能够和宁住一起就更圆满了，可是他为什么沉默，不愿意吗，麦克沃伊有点想不明白，他一直觉得宁泽涛应该和自己一样期待啊。

“不，当然愿意。”出于自己的那点私心，宁泽涛还是答应了，不管怎么说，能天天见到他自然很好。两边家长更说不出一个不，学校旁边用作出租的房子多，没多久就定好了，选房子的时候本来说要两室一厅，被麦克沃伊一票否决，“一张床就够了啊，我和宁一起睡，要这么大的房子干嘛。”两个爸爸觉得男孩子，睡一起也无所谓，而且刚入大学确实也不需要很大的房子；倒是两个妈妈交换了一个眼神，读懂了彼此眼底的意思，但都没说话。

最后选了个卧室空间大摆了张大床的一室一厅，房东说本来是两室一厅，但另一个卧室被改成了健身房，对于这点宁泽涛和麦克沃伊倒是很满意。

搬进去把自己的东西都收拾好之后，麦克沃伊非常兴奋地跳到宁泽涛身上，这是他们篮球赛赢了之后常有的庆祝方式，有力的腿缠上宁泽涛的腰，手臂勾着他的脖子，宁泽涛总是能很稳的接着他，手托着他的屁股。“宁这以后就是我们的家了！”家，美好而温暖的字眼，宁泽涛的笑容像四月天里和煦的阳光，“是，我们的家。”他重复了一次，手拍拍麦克沃伊的屁股，“下来吧，洗把脸出去吃饭。”

大一的课程都还算轻松，两个人加了学校的游泳队，顺便一起破了校纪录。光棍节和麦克沃伊一起过，因为都没有女朋友；七夕节也和麦克沃伊一起过，因为都没有女朋友。学校旁边花店的玫瑰花在七夕这天价格翻倍还卖得脱销，宁泽涛走过的时候想了想，没理会店主问他要什么颜色的玫瑰花，指着店里的向日葵说我要这个。

每年的两次情人节他都送麦克沃伊花，麦克沃伊送他小植物，以前喜欢送仙人掌，现在喜欢送多肉。今年情人节送的香槟玫瑰，去年七夕节的时候送的波斯菊，这次送向日葵，嗯挺好的。宁泽涛递过钱接过扎好的向日葵，说了声谢谢后拿着花离开。

在学校里把花给了麦克沃伊，后者才想起来今天要补一次课，拿着花急匆匆地就往教学楼跑，宁泽涛想说我没课先把花给你带回去都没来得及。

去得晚了麦克沃伊从后门进去蹭到最后一排上坐好，把花平放在膝盖上，“可以啊卡梅隆，”平日里关系不错的朋友说道，“花都拿到教室里来了。”但麦克沃伊脸上没有笑容，让他觉得奇怪，谁在七夕收到了话还心情不好，“怎么了？今天教授没点名。”

“颜色一样的。”麦克沃伊低声说道，朋友凑近了一些，“什么？”

“去年他也送了这个颜色的花。”

“……”女朋友给你送花就算了还这么挑，你想气死物理系的单身狗们哦。

这位小哥，你还太年轻，太无知。

麦克沃伊并不是很理解宁泽涛为什么到了现在还是不谈女朋友，高中有种种限制那就不说了，现在到了大学没人管了，语言系漂亮女孩一抓一大把，他为什么还是这么无动于衷。想来想去，麦克沃伊觉得大概是宁泽涛闷骚内向久了对这种事情也比较迟钝，有暗示也听不明白。正好有个语言系的女生知道他和宁泽涛关系好，想让他帮帮忙。

姑娘长得好看，说起话来温温柔柔的，也说得巧妙，只是想请麦克沃伊帮忙牵个线能和宁泽涛一起出去吃饭看电影什么的，能不能在一起是后话，只是想得到这个机会。麦克沃伊想了想，觉得自己虽然一直催宁泽涛谈恋爱但是从来没个具体对象也说不过去，就答应了说我尽力帮你。

那天晚上两个人都没课，晚上凑在一起看书的时候麦克沃伊把这个事提出来，宁泽涛愣了好久，觉得眼前的单词都扭曲又模糊让人看不清，他转过头看着麦克沃伊一脸期待的表情，“你就这么想我去谈恋爱？”暗恋自己的竹马是一回事，被对方催着恋爱，现在连人都选好了又是另一回事了。宁泽涛有时候也不太明白麦克沃伊在想些什么，这么着急把自己推出去谈恋爱是为了什么。“如果是你想谈恋爱的话，不用管我的，只管谈就好了啊。”大概也只有这个理由最切实了。两个人从小做什么都是一起的，用的东西大多也是一样一份，麦克沃伊大概觉得女朋友这件事上也一样。

麦克沃伊偏开头，随手翻了两页手里的书，少有的心虚，“也不是。”他说道，虽然宁泽涛说的话的确是他想的，但是话到嘴边，他却怎么都说不出是我希望你去谈恋爱，这样以后我们各自有女朋友了，不是很好吗。“我只是觉得你可以去试试，就当熟悉一下，愿意发展就发展，不合适当普通朋友也挺好的。”

“好。”出乎他意料的是，宁泽涛没再说别的，干脆利落的同意了。他抬起头惊讶地看着宁泽涛，后者还是一脸他最熟悉的温和笑容，“你都觉得合适，大概是个很好的女孩子，就像你说的，不能成的话交个朋友也不错。”

麦克沃伊点点头，哦了一声，心里有一块好像在那一刻崩析，空荡荡的好像能漏进风，让他一阵阵说不出的发冷和难受。

宁泽涛很守约的拿了那个女生的电话号码，两个人也都不着急，吃饭看电影逛街，女生聪明性格爽直又和宁泽涛一个专业，没真正说要在一起但也还算聊得来。

反倒是麦克沃伊不太开心，下课时候没自行车可以搭了要自己走回去，因为宁泽涛要去约会；星期六只有自己一个人在泳池里扑腾，因为宁泽涛要去约会；晚上做题做得烦躁没人给自己蜂蜜牛奶，因为女生说想看首映宁泽涛陪她熬夜。

“还真是有了女朋友忘了兄弟啊。”麦克沃伊趴在桌子上，笔在纸上杂乱地划着，宁泽涛和女生虽然一直说没有在一起只是多交流了解培养感情，但做的事除了一二三垒和情侣有什么区别。麦克沃伊知道自己的生气完全没有缘由，现在这个局面是他一手促成一心想看到的，现在又在一个人生闷气，明明他已经做好了充分的思想准备，怎么还是不习惯宁泽涛和别人很要好呢。麦克沃伊头朝下把脸砸到能当砖头使的专业书上，烦躁。

不知道从什么时候开始，宁泽涛的“约会”总是很难成功，因为中途麦克沃伊总会打电话来。那天是我胃疼你给我买点药回来好不好；这天是宁我迷路了不知道自己在哪里；还有一次是宁我被我妈骂了心情不好。一次两次就算了，次次这么折腾，不要说还没在一起，在一起了也能分手，

“我放弃了。”女生说道，奶茶有点热，她一口口喝得很慢，“我尽力了，我相信你也尽力了，但是没办法，我在你心里比不过你发小，你也绝对不会放下他。”她看着宁泽涛给麦克沃伊打包好的饮料，觉得眼睛有点酸，出来了这次多次宁泽涛也没发现她其实不喜欢喝珍珠奶茶，而每次麦克沃伊的口味都记得清清楚楚。

宁泽涛沉默了几秒，说道，“是我配不上你。”女生无声地笑笑，眼睛泛着泪光，唇角依然挑着好看的弧度，“长这么帅真是让人恨都恨不起来，”她挥挥手，“他不是还在等你吗，赶紧消失，我不想哭花早上花一个多小时化的妆。”

回去告诉麦克沃伊他不会和那个女生谈恋爱，略去了她说的有关发小的话，麦克沃伊脸上是显而易见的愧疚，“对不起。”他当然知道自己的行为很过分很自私，但是就是克制不住自己。现在宁泽涛真的分手了，他的心情复杂得要死，舌根下苦苦的，不知道该说什么。

“和你没关系，”宁泽涛揉揉他的头发，“是我们都觉得和对方不合适。”

晚上两个人照例是睡在一起，麦克沃伊打了个哈欠，说道，“宁你说实话，”宁泽涛偏过头看他，等着他把话说完，“你真的没有失望？”

“没有，”宁泽涛没有一点迟疑，“本来就做好了不成功的准备，也不觉得失望。不用急着给你自己找嫂子，还不如操心一下你自己。”麦克沃伊楞了一下，宁泽涛的话全然的事不关己，但他只听到了嫂子这个词。宁泽涛比他大，虽说一岁在现在算不上什么，但到底是大，小时候还叫了好几年的哥哥，以后宁泽涛的妻子，他或多或少要叫声嫂子。

虽然没想过，但也是情理之中可以预见的事。理智上肯定了，情感上无法接受。麦克沃伊现在都觉得自己要神经质了，才几天宁泽涛的未来另一半就从他期待着出现成了心里的禁区，他自己踏进去一步都觉得要被里面慢慢的负情绪吞噬。

日子又恢复成了从前的样子，两个人照样是有时间就腻在一起，女生还是和宁泽涛有联系，只不过内容成了你干脆一点去表白啊，就像系里女生给你表白一样，眼睛一闭脚一跺不就说出来了吗和这么好的男孩子你不要留给我们，反正系里阴盛阳衰好多年了。

宁泽涛不是没想过一了百了的把话说出来，但是他怕吓到麦克沃伊，不想麦克沃伊难做。他们不只是朋友，还是竹马，逢年过节两家人还要凑在吃个饭，两个妈跟人精似的，有一点不对劲都能看出来。更重要的是，他宁愿像现在这样，也不想麦克沃伊躲自己连普通朋友也没得做。

不说不代表他不做点什么。麦克沃伊拉他手臂的时候会不动声色的换个角度牵他的手；把牛奶放到桌子上时会撑在他的两侧虚虚的圈住他，凑在他耳边低声说早点休息，然后很满意的看到麦克沃伊红透的耳廓；等等。

他不信麦克沃伊没察觉到，只是不知道他会怎么想。

无所谓，宁泽涛擦着头上的水走到卧室，仰面躺到床上，大不了装傻。麦克沃伊走进来看到枕头上那一圈被打湿的痕迹，拉着宁泽涛的手臂让他坐起来，“你又不吹头发就睡觉！会感冒的知不知道！”

宁泽涛的“不会”被淹没在吹风机呼啦啦的声音里，“卡梅隆我很困。”这是实话，他确实已经累得不行闭眼睛就能睡着了。“那你靠着我睡，”麦克沃伊把他的头往自己肚子上按了按，“头发不吹干以后会头疼。”行吧，睡就睡，宁泽涛真的困得不行，吹风机就在耳边自己还是坐着都能半只脚踏进梦乡。

麦克沃伊移动着吹风机让风均匀地吹到头上每个地方，宁泽涛最近没有剪头发，比之前长了一些，吹干之后更蓬松，又没打理，搭在耳边贴着前额看着有一种说不出的少年气。睡着后平缓的呼吸喷在麦克沃伊的腹间，搞得他心里痒痒的。

等头发差不多干了，麦克沃伊关上吹风机伸长手臂把它放到床头柜上，小心地扶着宁泽涛睡下，最后没收住力道他整个人也半趴在宁泽涛身上。麦克沃伊急忙用手臂撑住自己，宁泽涛还是睡着，头在枕头上动了动并没有醒，麦克沃伊松了口气。

他好像没有从这个角度看过宁泽涛，麦克沃伊保持着这个姿势打量着自己发小，一般都是并排睡，六厘米的身高差让他也没办法俯视。无论怎么看宁泽涛都是一个足够好看的人，这件事从小他就知道。麦克沃伊觉得宁泽涛没生病，自己大概是要病了，因为他此刻唯一的念头就是亲上去。

有时候想明白一些事就是一瞬间的事，为什么他想到宁泽涛以后会结婚就不开心，为什么一而再再而三破坏宁泽涛的约会，为什么宁泽涛拉自己手的时候心跳快得好像要冲出胸腔；为什么想吻他。

他喜欢宁泽涛。

宁泽涛很想就这么睡着，但是麦克沃伊的视线一直落在他的脸上让他睡意都退得差不多了，装睡还会被看出来，他干脆睁开眼睛，“卡梅隆，怎么了？”

“我想亲你。”麦克沃伊脱口而出，说完几乎想咬掉自己的舌头。他想移开视线，但宁泽涛的眼睛就像被点亮的万家灯火，引得他不舍得移开视线。“是吗，”眉梢眼角声音语调都是快要溢出来的愉悦，“正好，我也想亲你。”

麦克沃伊蓦地睁大眼睛。

郎骑竹马来，绕床弄青梅。   
同居长干里，两小无嫌猜。


	3. 爱要坦荡荡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新克。《校草爱情》姐妹篇。  
> 互怼怼出感情的故事。

…  
恋爱在安定中消亡，在不安中升华。  
…

中村和麦克沃伊认识得很早，在还没来中国之前就已经互相关注了对方的社交软件账号，只不过那个时候还不知道彼此会来中国留学。

来中国之后在这片土地上都成了外国人，交流得就多了。中村在中国第一次见到麦克沃伊是在自己做兼职的那家日料店里，那个时候饭点已经过了，老板出去约会，店里只有他一个人百无聊赖的刷推特。麦克沃伊走进来认出他之后惊喜地打了招呼，然后点了一大堆吃的，两个人坐在一起汉语英文夹杂着聊天，中间隔着拉面寿司土豆沙拉。

和麦克沃伊这种来中国深入学习物理和数学挑战自我的不一样，中村就是很中规中矩的来学习中文和中国文化的。学校里两栋教学楼离得远，如果不约时间纯靠偶遇很难见面，最后就成了两人在日料店里边吃边聊。

比起过于了解麦克沃伊的拉金，中村更适合在麦克沃伊需要一些建议，倾诉一些想法又不想被好友翻白眼嫌弃的时候和他坐在一起聊聊天吃吃寿司。关于麦克沃伊的暗恋对象，当然他本人一直坚称没有暗恋只是有好感，中村虽然不熟悉但也算了解。宁泽涛宁校草靠着一张无死角的帅脸，优秀的成绩，温柔体贴的处事作风和至今不明的性向在学校里面简直如雷贯耳。虽然和中村学的专业不一样，但大方向都属于语言类，虽然没说过几句话但是见面机会比麦克沃伊多不少。

大半个学期很快过去，初来中国时再有什么不适应现在也安稳下来了。麦克沃伊依旧是很宁泽涛保持着一个很微妙的距离，中村克依旧是单身，在学校里做一个低调的日本留学生，和学校旁边的流浪猫建立了良好的单边关系，生活单调到有些乏味。

圣诞节之后没几天他在教学楼旁边的小花园里见到了麦克沃伊，后者正在挠一只学校里吃百家饭长大的猫咪下巴，怀里抱着一本厚厚的专业书。中村想想最近几天在学校里遇到麦克沃伊的次数，暗暗感叹一句果然谈恋爱了就是不一样。

大学的时间过得飞快，对于中村来说，从他刚到中国到现在都要一年了，快得就好像眨眼间的事。

只是一年时间足够发生很多事情，比如宁泽涛和麦克沃伊从素不相识到认识，到成为朋友，到明眼人都看得出来的双向暗恋，再到表白在一起，最后分手。

中村自打认识麦克沃伊的那天起，就从没想过会在他脸上见到这种表情，那种心如死灰一般的木然。他看着麦克沃伊发呆的脸有一肚子的问题，但内敛的天性和对于朋友的尊重让他一个字也没说出口。

“这学期结束我可能就要回澳大利亚去了，”麦克沃伊终于开口道，中村当然知道是因为什么，但现在说什么都无异于往麦克沃伊的伤口上撒盐，其实他也很想问问麦克沃伊这样做值得吗，但答案是那么的昭然若揭，于是他也只能说，“也好。”

人总是偏袒自己朋友的，一路看着麦克沃伊和宁泽涛走过来，想着麦克沃伊的因为他产生的种种反应和付出，中村嘴上不说，心里对宁泽涛实在是没有多少好感。

就是在这样认知的影响下，中村见到了余贺新。要说中村一点都不认识同是语言专业的余贺新，那绝对是谎话。余贺新小他两岁，和宁泽涛一样学的俄语，还修了一门德语，虽说俄语系已经有了一个全校闻名的校草，但余贺新的知名度还是相当高，毕竟长得高还好看的男生到哪里都是容易引起注意的，更别说是这种女生撑起一片天的专业。

不过要说有什么交流，那还真没有，顶多就是在游泳馆里游泳的时候打了个照面，眼神在对方身上多停留一秒钟又擦肩而过。

那天他照常去游泳馆，游了几圈当热身之后刚出水面就看着余贺新双手撑着起跳台看着他，“你好，”他开口道，有些不好意思的笑笑，“你游得很好，我想和你比一下。”这个请求并不过分，中村本身也挺想和他比试一下，男生嘛，在运动上总有好胜心。

于是在旁边拉了一个同学帮忙掐表，学校是25米的短池，50米正好一个来回，中村触壁之后摘下泳帽和泳镜，和余贺新一起抬头看着计时的同学。男生默默地把手里的秒表凑到他们面前，“你们同时到的。”

哇哦，这还真是，挺有缘分的。

这天是雾霾天，本来来游泳的人就少，陆陆续续都走得差不多了。中村游了一阵再看，整个馆里加上他和余贺新也就六个人。余贺新大概已经游完了，在他旁边的泳道坐在台子上小腿撩着水花玩，看到他从水里出来打了个招呼。

中村坐到他旁边，拿着毛巾擦自己的头发，关于游泳的话题聊了几句之后两人之间就陷入了沉默。还没等中村想好一个话题，就听到余贺新半是认真半是玩笑地开口道，“听说你的朋友把我师兄甩了。”

中村思考了几秒想明白他说的“朋友”和“师兄”指代的是谁，虽然知道余贺新只是想开一个玩笑，但想起麦克沃伊红红的眼角和强装没事的笑脸，原本想开口迎合的玩笑话就变得不怎么客气了，“是说卡梅隆和宁先生吗，请恕我直言，那是他活该。”

余贺新没想过中村开口这么直接，直接愣在那里，看着日本人依旧平静温和的眉眼张张嘴不知道该说什么。过了好一会才开口道，“麦克沃伊是你的朋友没错，但你并不了解我师兄，直接下这种结论不觉得有些武断吗。”

“就像你说的，我不了解宁先生，我只了解我朋友，即便是有外在因素，如果不是被伤了心他是不会轻易说分手的。”

“宁师兄有和他一起走下去的决心，但是麦克沃伊没有，所以他提出了分手。”余贺新觉得自己选择了一个错误的话题，他就不应该提起宁泽涛和麦克沃伊的事情，好好的聊天现在成了他们各自为好友说话而互怼。

“而他答应了，”中村抬眼和余贺新对视，笑容里有几分嘲讽，“既然有决心不应该再坚持一下吗。”

“那你想他怎么做，我师兄是个男人，难道要像女生一样哭兮兮地求他不要和自己分手吗？”自家师兄分手之后是什么样子，余贺新是全部看在眼里了的。能把永远都笑得如三月春风拂面一般温暖的宁泽涛变成冷面寡言冰山一座，除了替自己师兄打抱不平觉得麦克沃伊过分之外其实他心里还是有点佩服这位澳洲留学生的。

话不投机半句多。中村现在是深刻的理解了这句话的含义，他实在是不想就着这件事和余贺新在体育馆吵起来，一来不是他的本意，二来已经有人在往他们这边看了。“我不是他，不知道他应该做什么，”他站起来，将毛巾叠整齐，接着说道，“只是希望他自己想一想，如果真的一切都好好的，他也做得很好，那卡梅隆为什么要和他分手。”

说完收拾好自己的东西离开，走了两步又回过头，笑着说，“不管怎么样今天还是很高兴认识你，余君。”

这样，就是第一次见面了。

大概当你开始关注某个人的时候，你会发现其实他在你的生活中占的分量不小，中村不知道是不是自己的错觉，在遇见了余贺新之后在别人口中听到这个名字的次数明显增多。平心而论，中村对这个小自己两岁，高了自己大半个头的男生还是颇有些好感，如果不讲到彼此两位亲友的话，他们应该还是能成为关系不错的朋友。

第二次见面是在日料店里，余贺新在离中村的料理台最近的位置坐定之后很随意的翻了下菜单，点了个最普通的拉面就没再要别的。中村其实很想问他你吃得饱吗，但想想他们的关系也没好到这个地步，没说话安静地煮面。

余贺新开始呼啦啦吃面的时候中村看着没有新的客人进来，拿出手机给麦克沃伊打电话，问他要不要自己带点寿司过去。心情不好难免影响胃口，中村对此非常理解，但平时麦克沃伊的学业课程已经很重了，在实验室里一泡一天吃饭既不按点吃，也吃得相当凑和，难免对身体不好。

心病还须心药医，中村作为一个旁观者能做的实在很有限。今天麦克沃伊心情不错，大概是因为实验进展顺利，让他不用再送吃的，他做完实验会到店里来。

挂了电话抬眼就看到余贺新直勾勾的看着自己，看到中村眼神里的询问意味之后耸耸肩说道，“我还以为只有我师兄一个人不好好吃饭呢。”中村不置可否，“分手是两个人的事。”余贺新点点头，“而且我师兄还是被甩的那一个。”言下之意就是，提分手的那个日子都过得不舒坦，被甩的那个当然更是吃不好睡不好。

余贺新对这个问题的执著让中村觉得莫名的好笑，不过也可以理解，就像是物理系和数学系都麦克沃伊的无条件维护一样，语言专业的学生们大多把宁泽涛奉为男神，尤其是余贺新这样关系近的同系师弟，一直仰望的师哥被人甩了当然咽不下这口气。

好歹他是哥哥，按理来说不应该和这位中国同学在这件事上纠结下去，本来嘛，已经尘埃落定的事情，他们关系再好也无法改变。但中村也咽不下这口气啊，谁不想护着自己朋友。所以他也难得的一边嫌弃自己幼稚得不像个研究生，一边和余贺新就宁泽涛和麦克沃伊的分手相关的种种进行争辩。

教学楼离得近，课程表打听一下就有，只要有心想要见面绝对不是难事。日料店那次“聊天”之后又遇见了几次，仿佛已经形成了某种习惯，见面聊两句日常，彼此讲讲自己亲友最近过得多不顺心来衬托一下对方亲友是多么的无情无义无理取闹，然后他们又相安无事，开始聊兴趣爱好或是吐槽做不完的作业刷不完的题。

其实中村自己也想不明白他们的关系是怎么发展起来的，从出发点开始就不走寻常路了，但好歹在他们顺其自然的放任下，现在的他们处在一个非常微妙却和谐的平衡点上。他甚至都不知道他们之间能不能称得上朋友，只是就他个人而言，和余贺新相处起来非常的，舒服。甚至在他的讲述下，对宁泽涛的印象都有一定的改观。当然被甩了还是他自己活该。

而对于余贺新而言，他觉得自己就好像来到了人生的岔路口，有着不亚于填报志愿的迷茫。要说他只是单纯的想要和中村做朋友，对他抱有对学长的尊敬，那是实打实的谎话，只想做朋友的话，没人会在第一次见面聊天不欢而散之后还主动找上门去；要说是他少男心萌动，今年的春天好像来得又早了点。

就现在的情况而言，余贺新更想去找孙杨寻求建议，毕竟是爱情长跑之后感情稳定每天虐狗的老大哥，但他陪男朋友回韩国见家长去了。从学系上的关系来看，余贺新和孙杨的关系不如和宁泽涛亲近，就算聚会上会见面，微信群里也会聊天，但到底不是一个专业的，面对面交谈的机会不多。

只是现在谁都知道宁校草和澳洲来的小天使结束了他们轰动全校的恋爱，就这么去问不是往师兄心里捅刀子吗。余贺新作为一个新世纪的好学弟，觉得这种行为实在是过分，但是问题是，除了宁泽涛和孙杨，一个有过恋爱经验一个正处于恋爱当中，他认识的其他人都是单身狗。

那天他在那家日料店里吃了晚饭，到图书馆去刷作业，宁泽涛今天比较闲，来得早先给他占了位置。图书馆里照例是一片死寂，余贺新顺着宁泽涛给他发的位置描述找到了角落那张桌子，宁泽涛已经坐在那里，低垂着脸看着一本厚得能当砖头的书，旁边的窗玻璃上映着教学楼里星星点点亮着灯的教室。

余贺新回想了一下宁泽涛选这张桌子的次数，他对这个位置真不是一般的偏爱。起初余贺新并不理解这张桌子这把椅子到底哪里让人觉得特别舒服，后来他偶然从宁泽涛的视线望过去，才发现正好对着物理楼的实验室，隔得很远，勉强能看到里面晃动的人影。

“来了？”宁泽涛压低了声音，收回了伸直的长腿，余贺新点点头，有些不好意思，“又麻烦你给我占位置。”宁泽涛毫不在意，“你正好是课程最多的时候，我又恰好比较闲，反正都是在图书馆里泡着，占一个座位和一张桌子也没什么区别。”

话是这么说，余贺新心里还是觉得过意不去，“那涛哥我下次请你吃饭。”他其实挺想带宁泽涛去尝尝中村做的日料，一个日本人在中国的日料店里打工，基本就是活招牌。但是想想中村对宁泽涛的态度和中村与麦克沃伊之间的关系，他还是不准备轻易开这个口。

宁泽涛伸出手在他眼前晃晃，“发什么呆，你不是要做作业的吗？”余贺新眨巴眨巴眼睛反应过来，“哦，对。”把背包里的书和笔拿出来。语言系的作业翻不出个什么花样，书上的课后作业讲到哪做到哪，题型都固定了那几种，提笔开刷就行。余贺新想到这本做完了还有一本等着他都觉得两眼一黑。

做作业的间隙他抬头活动一下自己僵硬的颈椎，抬眼就看见麦克沃伊站在书架前，手指划过一排书脊，正巧这时候他的关节发出咔的一声，配合着他看到的人显得越发的诡异。图书馆是公共的，宁泽涛能来看书自然麦克沃伊也能来，余贺新小心地觑着宁泽涛，生怕自己的目光过于专注引起宁泽涛的注意。

要是在以前，他肯定立刻告诉宁泽涛这件事，但今时不同往日，以他们现在躲着对方的程度估计看到了都觉得尴尬，余贺新果断地决定闭上嘴。低头前他看到麦克沃伊的眼神在宁泽涛的背影上打了个旋儿，依旧笑着，眼神却很落寞；提笔做下一道翻译题的时候一个念头在余贺新脑子里一闪而过，涛哥看这一页用的时间好像长了点。

最让人摸不着头脑的改错题依旧被他留到了最后；余贺新的心很乱，想着中村料理食材时抿直的嘴角，想着今晚吃的三文鱼手卷，想着自己今天脱口而出说的那句你可以叫我阿新；兜兜转转都是中村，完全没把注意力放到眼前的题上面。

等他把最后一个错改完，宁泽涛抬手就把书从他手里抽走了，“心不在焉的想什么呢。”他轻声说道，把余贺新做好的题大致浏览一遍，最后目光定在完全不走心的改错题上，笑了笑，“你是准备让老师怼死你吗？”

余贺新无言以对，“涛哥，我想问你点事情行吗？”宁泽涛点点头，拿过铅笔把真正错了的地方给他勾出来，然后把书还给他，“走吧，反正你今天也做不进去题了。”

学校外面照例是开着一条小吃街，煎炸煮炒什么都有，一人买了个手抓饼，热乎乎的拿在手里边走边啃，“所以，你想问什么？”宁泽涛问道，里面的里脊肉有些烫，让他囫囵着说不清话。

“哥，你是怎么知道自己喜欢上麦克沃伊的？”宁泽涛有些惊讶地看着他，没想过他会问这个，转而又释然，“是不是有喜欢的人了？”一脸哥是过来人的样子，没等余贺新说出话，自顾自地给他解答，“这个问题我也和杨哥讨论过，我们一致得出的结论就是，当你做什么事情都会想到那个人，看到什么都想分享给他，曾经完全不感兴趣的事想到他也愿意去了解，再累的时候只要想到他就会笑的时候。”他戳戳余贺新的胸口，“这个人就已经住到你心里了。”

余贺新若有所思地低下头，咬了一大口自己的手抓饼，沙拉酱是和今天吃过的手卷里一样的味道，让他又不自觉地想到了中村递给他时身上飘过来的不知名的男士香水味和那双闪着笑意的漂亮眼睛。

“啊，这个表情，”余贺新茫然地抬头，宁泽涛伸出食指在他脸上划着虚空的圈，“我在杨哥和我自己脸上都看见过，恭喜你坠入爱河。”

坠入爱河……吗？接连几天余贺新都在思考这个问题，遇到中村之前，他喜欢过的都是女生，入大学之后也交往过女朋友，结果突然从海那边来了一个中村克，乱了他保持了二十多年自以为坚定的一颗直男心。

他提着塑料袋拐到学校后面的小巷子里，里面装着给流浪猫们买的罐头，说是流浪猫，但一直被学生们各种投喂，一个个都长得圆滚滚的，乍一看还以为是偷跑出来的家猫。只是今天他惯常喂猫的地方已经有人在了，余贺新停下脚步，看着刚刚脑子里还全是他的那个人。

中村揉着脚边这只橘猫的后颈，看着它埋头吃自己买的罐头觉得非常满足，沉浸在撸猫的快乐中都没注意到自己旁边多了个人。“啊！”偶然的偏头看到余贺新专心盯着自己的脸看，猝不及防让他差点跳起来，“余君，啊不，阿新。”习惯对人用礼貌的敬称，即便余贺新说了可以叫自己阿新这样亲昵的称呼一时也难以改口。

“你也是来喂猫的吗？”中村往旁边挪了一些，给余贺新腾出位置，后者蹲下来手指在橘猫的头顶来回抚摸，触到中村的手时余贺新第一次感受到了那种恶俗的，心跳好像漏了一拍的感觉。“嗯……结果被你抢先了。”他回答道，两人的手几乎贴在一起，让余贺新不想挪开。

“没关系，那边还有两只。”中村往左手边看了看，嘟囔着，“刚刚还在，又跑得没影了。”

“你经常来这里？”余贺新问道，不想让自己显得过于没话找话，中村摇摇头，“不算经常，有空的时候会来。阿新也喜欢猫吗？”听惯了朋友们叫自己小新，现在最心念念的人叫着家乡里最亲切的称呼，让余贺新觉得自己已经开心得要飘起来了，只是脸上还是镇定的样子，“喜欢，看着它们心情都会变好。”橘猫喵喵叫了两声，头顶蹭蹭余贺新的手指。

中村有些好笑的看着余贺新在猫蹭完手指蹭他小腿时不知所措的样子，想把猫抱起来又不知道该把手放在哪里。“要这样。”中村说道，将猫抱起来，空闲的手指挠着它的下巴，然后把它递到余贺新的怀里，“阿新平时不抱猫的吗？”

“嗯，”余贺新僵硬着手臂，看着猫一脸吃饱喝足的惬意才终于放松了一些，“我只是喂喂它们，摸几下，就走了。”猫咪在中村的抚摸下发出满足的呼噜声，“那太可惜了，和猫咪们互动是一件很有意思的事情。”他说道，对上余贺新黑亮的眸子，内心的一处角落像是被猫咪粉色的肉垫拍了拍，让他加深了笑容，“以后阿新和我一起来吧，我教你。”

喵星人很好地把他们之间的关系又拉上了一个层次，他们会约着一起来喂猫，然后再去学校旁边吃东西，余贺新到底是多在这里呆了两年，边边角角的小餐馆都摸得透透的。周末如果没事，他们会约着去游泳馆，或者去博物馆，在历史的长河里转转悠悠度过一天。

余贺新总是送他到楼下，留学生的宿舍楼和本校生不在一起，单独一条幽静的小径走过去，路边有开得轰轰烈烈的三角梅。在宿舍楼下分开后中村没有急着上楼，站在看着余贺新的背影，看着他大大咧咧地双手叠在脑后走路，又小心地避开路上的落花。

中村忽然想起麦克沃伊和宁泽涛在一起之前那段似是而非的双向暗恋时光，也是这样，有空没空约在一起，打着冠冕堂皇的理由其实只是想见对方一面，一个送到楼下另一个看着他背影消失才上楼。已经走到小路尽头的余贺新转过身看到他还站在原处，朝他挥挥手，中村突然被自己的想法吓了一跳。

他已经那么习惯余贺新在自己身边，而那样的习惯下又带着可察不可说的小心思。他去问自己的日本朋友，得到对方毫不客气的回答，当然了，如果不是喜欢怎么会守着看对方的背影。过后又好奇地问他，“你是不是暗恋谁了？”

中村很想摘一朵雏菊让花瓣数量来替他得到答案，但不想被人说破坏学校绿化，他只能躺在床上看着天花板，想着和余贺新相处的一点一滴。

是喜欢吗？

是喜欢啊。

上一次恋爱是在多久以前他都快要记不清了，在日本的大学读书时埋头在艰涩的中文里，时间晃悠悠的过去回过头才发现自己居然在最应该放荡不羁的时候单身了好几年，再后来到了中国，他遇到了麦克沃伊，祝贺过他的感情，也真心实意感到惋惜，最后，他遇到了余贺新。

中村数了数日历上的格子，发现他们认识还不到一个月，反问自己是不是对这份感情决定得过于草率，转念发现才分开半个小时自己已经开始想念。

只是他记得游泳时看到的余贺新胸口上的纹身，一大段的英文和最末的一个名字，是有多喜欢才会将那些话纹在胸口，好像说出来都不够，一定要纹在那个藏有全部感情的位置成为永恒。中村自认为长得不差魅力也不差，但在对方已经有了放在心尖上的人的时候，他还是选择原地踏步、

不过余贺新没给他这个机会，就像那天突兀地对刚出水面的中村说“我想你和比一下”，把他们从擦肩而过变成了点头之交，这次余贺新直接伸手，把他背在身后的手握在手里拉着他往前跨了一大步。

中村被他逼到贴墙站着的时候人都还是懵的，十一厘米的身高差所带来的压迫感在这个时候显露无疑。身后是墙，身侧两旁是余贺新扶着墙的手臂，整个人被禁锢在墙和余贺新之间。中村这时候才愣愣的想起，自己现在好像被壁咚了。

“今天和你吃饭的那个人是谁啊？”开口就是中村摸不着头脑的问题，男生的声音低低的又带着点小委屈，和自己的身型完全不相符，中村回答道，“是我朋友，来中国找我玩。”他的手试探性的搭上余贺新的手臂推了推，纹丝不动。

“你们关系很好吗？”余贺新自己都已经能够闻到说这话时空气里的醋味了，中村点点头，“嗯……我们认识很久了。”直觉告诉他这绝对不是一个正确的回答，或者说，绝不是余贺新想要的答案，中村并不喜欢被这样居高临下的看着，让他觉得自己像是一个被禁锢的猎物，“阿新，你先放我……”

“我不想放！”情绪突然的炸裂让中村吓了一跳，身体的求生本能几乎叫破了音，只是他现在什么都做不了，只能看着余贺新。后者甩甩头，强迫自己冷静下来，今天从看到中村和一个自己不认识的人亲亲密密的走在一起的时候他的脑子就基本被一把名为“嫉妒”的大火烧到罢工了，做事全靠着本能和第一反应。

“我不想放手。”他重复了一次，“中村克，我喜欢你，我想做你的男朋友。”你的过去我已经无法涉足，但你的未来我希望自己都能参与。

“好啊。”中村用了两秒钟反应过来她在说什么，然后立刻做出了反应。喜欢的人给自己告白不答应他傻吗。

“我知道了，对不起，等等，什么？！”余贺新已经做好了充分的被拒绝的准备，听到中村开口下意识的就认为自己被拒绝了，话没说完又发现不对啊，他说的不是对不起我拒绝，而是好啊。余贺新觉得自己一天都在不断被强烈的情感冲击着，现在难过再是嫉妒现在是欣喜。

“可是你不是有喜欢的人吗，”中村轻声问道，手指戳戳他的胸口，“那个女孩子对你很重要吧。”余贺新急忙把T恤领口扒拉下来给他看，如果不是影响不好他可能直接就把衣服脱了，“我洗掉了。”他耸耸肩说道，“都已经是过去时了。”

然后自己就成了现在时。中村想着，对上余贺新温柔得能滴出水的眸子，忽然觉得被壁咚的时候很想亲面前这个人这个说法果然是正确的，因为他现在唯一的想法就是揪着余贺新的领子踮脚亲上去。

他也确实这么做了。

谈恋爱是一件简单的事，但是背着自己的朋友们谈恋爱就不那么容易了。鉴于大家都知道余贺新和宁泽涛是关系很铁的师兄弟，中村克和麦克沃伊是留学生在异国他乡收获深刻友谊的典范，为了不让他们四个之间理得清但是剪不断的关系不那么复杂，再加上明面上来说两个人还有“阵营”的区别，于是两人一致决定瞒着所有人。

这就直接导致明明是正常的谈恋爱却搞得好像地下情一样，别的不说，至少在学校里搂搂抱抱亲亲热热是不可能的，女生八卦起来有多可怕余贺新和中村克都有所见识，实在是不敢招惹姑娘们。

思前想后，他们做了一个合理而又大胆的决定，搬到学校外面同居。

上课的时候自然不说，下课之后约着一起吃饭，中村在日料店的时候余贺新在图书馆刷作业背单词，弄完了去找他，等着中村下班，或是提着中村准备好的猫罐头先去喂猫，等到一切忙完，他们会牵着手慢慢走回家。

没人知道他们真的在谈恋爱，包括他们最好的朋友。刚和余贺新在一起的时候中村看到麦克沃伊都隐隐有一种当了叛徒负罪感，当然他知道就算说出来麦克沃伊也只会发自内心的祝福他，但他总觉得过意不去。好朋友和伤透心的前男友的师弟在一起了，换位想一想麦克沃伊的心情，中村自己都觉得是一种酸甜苦辣的都有的复杂。

余贺新也是同样，那次之后再也没有和宁泽涛聊起过关于感情方面的话题，被问到时也打着哈哈敷衍了过去，实在是没有勇气告诉宁泽涛自己和中村克在一起了，他太知道一点点和麦克沃伊有关的事情都能勾起宁泽涛的回忆和所有的落寞，而他不想看到自己的师兄加好友露出那样的表情嘴上还说着祝福的话。

太扎心了，他们都是温柔到骨子里的人，他们做不到。

总而言之，就这样继续着“地下情”，还瞒得滴水不漏。

这天中村很沉默，低着头也不知道在想什么，余贺新耐心的等了一路也没见他开口，到家之后终于忍不住了，“阿克，”他捧着中村的脸将他们的额头抵在一起，“你在想什么呢，一直没说话。”

“我在想……也许卡梅隆和宁先生不应该这样一直不见面。”这年头，谈个恋爱还要为好朋友操碎了心，中村知道自己不该管这个闲事，但老是看到他这个样子实在是觉得不管不行。和余贺新关系的改变让他们在谈论起这件事时终于少了针锋相对变得心平气和。“分手这件事对他打击很大。”

余贺新想想自己师哥到现在都没缓和过来的脸色，觉得中村说的的确是事实，既然都还没放下，那一味的不见面除了让两个人继续心塞之外没有任何作用，他了解自己这个闷骚的师兄，这种事情不被人推一把是不会动的。敢想就要敢做，第二天余贺新找到宁泽涛的时候，开口前不断深呼吸给自己积攒勇气。

不要怂，想想阿克，你去告诉了涛哥，让涛哥去找麦克沃伊，麦克沃伊高兴了，阿克也会高兴的。

做好充分的思想建设后余贺新开口道，“涛哥，你以后和麦克沃伊准备怎么办啊？”这大概是分手后第一次有人在他面前提起这个名字，宁泽涛眼里是掩不住的惊讶，转瞬又恢复如常，苦笑道，“什么怎么办，都分手了。”

“可是我听物理系的人说，麦克沃伊过得不好，”他整理着措辞，“忙着学业也不好好吃饭啊，没以前爱笑了，课余时间就在寝室里待着或者去图书馆看书什么的，这么下去人会憋坏的吧。”宁泽涛看向他的目光多了几分考究，“你什么时候这么关心他了。”

不是我关心，是我男朋友关心啊哥。

“涛哥，别跑话题啊，你既然还在乎他就做出点反应呗，说不定就和好了呢。”余贺新一脸“我这可是为你们好哦”的表情让宁泽涛有点想笑，但一想到麦克沃伊，刚弯起来的嘴角又变得平直。没分手的时候是两个人互相煎熬，分手之后呢，简直成了地狱。

在余贺新和中村克的两方努力下，两位校草分手一个月之后终于重新开始见面，虽然只是点到即止平淡如水的关系，但总比之前老死不相往来的架势好得多。

麦克沃伊在学期结束之后办理手续回澳大利亚，走之前中村终于把自己和余贺新在一起的事告诉了他；他在机场看到了匆匆赶来的宁泽涛，后者满脸的不可置信，对上麦克沃伊的强颜欢笑活脱脱就是一出机场悲情结尾。

再后来他和余贺新都去见了对方的家长，在广东的时候余贺新看到孙杨在群里发布宁校草要千里追妻的消息，顾不上中村还在睡午觉急忙把他拍醒，“阿克，阿克醒醒。”中村揉着眼睛问他什么事，盯着余贺新的手机屏幕眼睛聚焦了一会又往上滑了几次才看清上面的字，“宁要去找卡梅隆？”

“看上去是的。”余贺新回答道，一把按住中村想要去拿手机的手，“你要干嘛？”

“给卡梅隆说一声啊。”中村一脸“这不是很明显吗”的表情看着他，余贺新想都没想就把手机拿到自己手里放到身后，“不行！说了就不是惊喜了！”

“本来就算不上惊喜。”中村倾身过去想拿到自己的手机，中途被余贺新拦截抱了个满怀，“就是不行，涛哥好不容易下定决心要把他追回来。”中村仰起头还想说什么，被余贺新用一个吻干脆利落的堵了回去。

争辩过程中这种行为是犯规的，虽然中村很想这么说，但当余贺新的吻慢慢往下转移的时候他除了低低的喘息和呻吟已经什么都说不出来了。

中村还记得余贺新求婚的那天，和他表白的时候一样不按套路出牌。那个时候他们去买老婆饼吃，自己一时好奇问他这个为什么要叫老婆饼，然后余贺新一本正经地告诉他，“因为吃了这个饼你就要做我的老婆啊。”好像哪里不对但又好像没什么不对。

中村一句诶？刚刚说出来，就看到余贺新拿出戒指单膝跪地。

当然，他就和被表白的时候一样，简单直接的答应了。


	4. 九尾猫

…  
For nothing this wide universe I call  
Save you,my rose,in it thou art my all.  
…

宁泽涛是一只猫，一只除了特别黑之外一眼看过去并没有什么特点的猫，但他并不普通，任何猫到了他这个水平上都绝对和普通二字不沾边。因为他已经有八条尾巴了，只要再有一条，就能够，怎么说呢，获得飞升吧。

其实修到九尾之后会发生什么，他们都不知道，每一只成了九尾的猫都消失了，也没给自己子孙后代留下个半句箴言教训的。宁泽涛倒是不像一些同类，把成为九尾当作是终身目标却可惜命比纸薄，但这是血脉里流传下来的本能渴望和顺其自然就必定会发生的事，他没有办法抗拒。

成为一只九尾猫并不是一件容易的事，要有天赋有机缘有运气，尤其是在现代社会，不管是流浪猫还是家猫，能够修到第二条尾巴都算是万幸，猫的资质也日渐平庸。在宁泽涛的记忆里，他是这一大块地方里唯一的一只八尾猫，另一只有可能修炼到九尾的，是经常和自己待在一起的余贺新，正在朝着自己的第六条尾巴奋斗。

而所谓的机缘，就是一个在人类社会流传了很久的都市传说。普通人类是看不见猫的多余尾巴的，但总有一些例外，能够看见八尾猫的真身，能够与他们进行对话，而每当一只八尾猫遇到了这样的人，就必须实现对方的一个愿望，然后失去一条尾巴，再次从七条尾巴开始，等到第八条尾巴出现，再等有缘人，然后再实现对方的愿望。

对猫来说唯一的优势就是，第八条尾巴长得会比之前的尾巴快得多。天赋高的一两个月，天赋差点的三四个月。但即便宁泽涛属于一两个月尾巴就能长出来那一档，过了这么久他也懒得算自己到底已经遇到过多少个有缘人了。

那天天气是雨季里难得的晴好，宁泽涛和余贺新一起在草坪上晒太阳。余贺新往宁泽涛那边蹭了蹭，他看着比宁泽涛要壮不少，和他们实际相差的岁数并不相符，可能是日料店那位留学生给余贺新喂得很勤的关系。“涛哥，今天家里没事做吗，到这里来晒太阳。”他问道。

“嗯……”宁泽涛懒懒的回应道，“家里呆得都要发霉了，难得今天天气好，晒太阳还是这个样子比较方便。”他是可以变成人的样子的，也有一个不大的单身公寓，平时住在那里，出门还是喜欢以猫的形态，轻巧方便。

余贺新哦了一声，神色有些落寞。宁泽涛知道他又在想什么，猫在修炼到第六条尾巴的时候才能化做人，而第六条尾巴是猫生中最大的一个坎。有的猫一辈子撑死了也就只有五条尾巴。于是他伸出前爪拍拍余贺新的头，“没关系的，你这么有天赋又有执念，一定可以有第六条尾巴。”这话一半是安慰一半又是事实，比起宁泽涛懒懒散散的对自己尾巴不太上心却实力高天赋好，余贺新就属于那种有天赋又希望自己能够早日有八条尾巴的努力型。宁泽涛甚至觉得说不定这孩子比自己还早成为九尾猫。

至于宁泽涛为什么这么一副得过且过的样子，都是因为他父母的方针。两位父母天赋都不低，一直就奉行着孩子过得开心就好天赋啊尾巴啊什么的随便吧，这也深深的影响了宁泽涛的世界观，但家教上并不含糊，所以宁泽涛没有成为一代猫霸。成年之后就任由宁泽涛发展了，从来都告诉他，爸妈不求你有多少出息，开心健康就好，在他成功修到三尾之后就开始彻底的放养政策夫妻俩开始红尘作伴过得潇潇洒洒。

宁泽涛遇到余贺新的时候对方还是一只小奶猫，小小的一只被不负责任的妈丢在这里，初来乍到被其他野猫欺负，宁泽涛好心救了他一次顺便喂了点牛奶，从此就多了个小尾巴。最开始他也是想把自己从父母那里传承下来思想教给余贺新的，但是架不住情窦初开的猫遇到了长得好看笑得温柔还每天投喂三次的人类。

“涛哥你今天晚上吃什么？”天色渐暗，说起晚饭余贺新又恢复了精神。宁泽涛还沉浸在夕阳温柔的抚摸里，并不太上心，“今天星期几来着？”余贺新目光从自己短短的前爪上一个个数过去，“星期四！”

“那我去杨哥家蹭饭，你呢？”刚说完他就知道自己问了一个傻问题，又说道，“今天中村又给你准备什么了？”说道那个日本留学生余贺新尾巴就开心得一晃一晃的，“金枪鱼拌饭！”看着余贺新兴奋的样子，宁泽涛都不禁在内心暗想，万能的猫之神啊，早日让他有六条尾巴去光明正大以同种族的身份面对自己喜欢的人吧。

“他这么喜欢你，怎么就不领养你呢。”宁泽涛说道，余贺新舔了舔自己的爪子，“好像是领养手续很复杂，而且阿克说当家猫我就不那么自由了，就这样挺好的。”

又聊了几句两只猫就各自朝不同的方向离开了，宁泽涛依旧以猫的形态漫步在街道上，还有一个他不愿意以人的形态出现的原因就是，有缘人能看见他们的本体，却不能在同是人类样子的情况下知晓他们的真实身份。保持猫的样子为了轻松，也是为了确保不会错过有缘人。

必经路上有一个很大的小区，因为离学校很近所以大部分都是学生在这里住着，宁泽涛也住在这里，一室一厅，猫的玩具比家具还多；余贺新和他住在一起，不过大部分时候都是自己在外面野。今天似乎来了新的客人，宁泽涛走到小区门口，看到一个卷发的外国人提着箱子核对着小区的名字。

是交流生吧，宁泽涛想着，准备从他身边绕过去。对方注意到了他，大概也是个喜欢猫的人，宁泽涛已经习惯了，配合着放慢了脚步，却在下一秒对上对方不可置信的眼神。

这次的有缘人居然是个外国人？！

普通人看到他是绝对不可能露出这个表情的，在他们眼里自己只是一只普通的黑猫。而在有缘人的眼里，他和一只小狮子差不多大，身上的毛发都散发着神秘而高贵的光芒，八条尾巴在背后无风自动，有一种让人想要跪下参拜的威严。这是他遇见的一个当作家的有缘人形容的。

对方还处于呆愣当中，宁泽涛很熟悉这种状况，走上前几步在他面前蹲下，说，“你好。”对方眨眨眼睛，好像终于找回了自己的舌头，“你还会说话？！”宁泽涛点点头，对方也蹲下来，想摸摸他的头又不敢伸出手。最后伸出手指数了数他的尾巴，“你为什么有八条尾巴？”说着又顺着他的轮廓比出一个样子，“还这么大。”

宁泽涛第一次遇到有缘人是外国人这种情况，不知道怎么应对，第一感觉居然是这人中文说得不错啊。“是这样的，”才刚来估计还不知道这个都市传说，宁泽涛今天晒饱了太阳心情不错， 开始给他解释来龙去脉，“如你所见，我是一只八尾猫，你能看见我的真身，说明你是我的有缘人，我可以实现你的一个愿望。”

“实现愿望？”宁泽涛迎着对方疑惑的目光点点头，“生死和寿命这类的不行，超出我的能力范畴了，别的我都可以帮你。”一个留学生，能有什么大的愿望呢。宁泽涛并不太在意，反正就是实现愿望失去一条尾巴然后离开，不过又要失去尾巴啊，宁泽涛想着接下来一段时间自己又是仿佛身体被掏空状态，有点心累，今天在杨哥那里一定要多吃点。

对方还是一副状况外的样子，在有缘人里很常见，他连孙杨那种被他吓哭的类型都遇到过，还有什么没经历过的。于是他也就耐心的在那里等着，细细打量着自己的第一个外国有缘人。不得不承认，哪怕是从一只猫的角度来说，他也长得很好看。皮肤白头发卷，眼睛深邃双眼皮跟刻上去的一样，短袖没遮住的手臂肌肉线条也非常完美。

“我没有愿望。”宁泽涛沉浸在对方的容貌里，一时没听清，“什么？”

“我说，”对方很配合的放慢了语速，字字清晰的说道，“我没有愿望。”他笑了笑，宁泽涛发现他笑起来的样子更好看，“你留着这条尾巴去给那些有愿望需要帮助的人吧。”说完他抬头摸了摸宁泽涛的头，然后笑得好像已经愿望成真一样，“不过还是谢谢你。”

说完他就拉着自己的箱子离开了，留下宁泽涛在那里风中凌乱。

居然，有人说自己没有愿望，这是怎么回事，现在居然还有这种无欲无求满足自己生活的人？！往轻了说，这完全不符合宁泽涛以往对人类的印象；往重了说，每一只八尾猫都是以完成愿望为己任的，这种行为让他对自己的整个猫生都产生了质疑！！

宁泽涛失魂落魄地朝着孙杨和朴泰桓的公寓走，一路上吸引了很多目光和窃窃私语。  
“这猫是喝醉了还是失恋了？怎么走路这么晃。”  
“有可能是刚做完手术心情不好。”  
以往要是听到这种话，宁泽涛肯定要有所表示的，呲牙或是威胁性叫两声，只是今天他实在是没那个心情。

走到公寓门前闻到里面传来的香味才让宁泽涛心情好了一点，也懒得刨门，绕到窗户上直接进阳台，和客厅正在放碗的朴泰桓打了招呼之后走到厨房，“杨哥好。”孙杨被这个突然出现的声音吓了一跳，叫了一声差点把手上刚舀起来的汤泼到宁泽涛脸上。“你走路为什么没声音！”

“杨哥，猫走路都没声音。”宁泽涛无奈的说，伸着脖子看，“今天准备了什么好吃的？”孙杨不满地挥手，“你还是变成猫吧，变成人了吃这么多，又不交伙食费。”话是这么说，孙杨还是舀了汤在碗里，“还有一会才好，你先喝点汤暖暖胃。”

“谢谢杨哥。”宁泽涛接过碗笑着说，回到客厅和朴泰桓排排坐。他也知道人类形态吃得多，问题是，朴泰桓不是他的有缘人，只能看得见他作为普通黑猫的样子，也只听得见喵喵叫的声音，孙杨又不喜欢看到他小狮子一样的体型在自己家里晃，还不如变成人呢。“泰桓哥好。”他说道，朴泰桓看到他倒是很开心，“给你炸了小鱼干，待会带回去当零食吧。”

“就知道泰桓哥对我好！”

“宁泽猫你离我媳妇远一点！”孙杨在厨房怒吼道，朴泰桓有多喜欢猫他从来都是知道的，当初不就是靠着这个把人追到手的吗，但是在一起之后再看这种人猫和谐相处的画面就有点气有点醋了啊。

“杨哥小气死了，泰桓哥你管管他。”宁泽涛说道，小心的啜饮一口汤。嗯，鲫鱼豆腐汤，好鲜！

这么多个有缘人里只有孙杨和宁泽涛一直有联系，关系也不错，究其原因，还是因为孙杨是他成为八尾猫之后遇见的第一个有缘人，也是到现在为止唯一一个见到他的真身之后被吓到哭，许的愿望也是最单纯不做作充满了少年情怀总是春的一个，他说，“你能实现愿望啊，那你能不能帮我追到我喜欢的人。”

如果是现在的宁泽涛，肯定不会答应这种近似于“作弊”的愿望，他会翻个白眼告诉面前的人，感情这种事要踏踏实实的，不能用这种方式。但那时候他也算得上是个小年轻，沉浸在我厉害了啊可以帮忙了可以拯救一个人的世界了这样的激动中，二话不说就答应了。

他的第一条八尾，就换了朴泰桓注意到这个个子高高却从不敢上前搭话的男生，给他擦眼泪，温柔的对他说鼓励的话。宁泽涛那时候没有固定居所，又加上失去尾巴之后身体虚弱不想动，就在孙杨家里住了几天。正巧孙杨抱着他回家的样子被朴泰桓看见，素来喜欢小动物的朴泰桓一会摸摸头一会问他这猫怎么了看着没精神，十分关心。孙杨也借着这个机会和朴泰桓拉近了距离，最后两人在一起了。

有这个原因在，孙杨朴泰桓一直对宁泽涛很好，后者也习惯了去他们家里蹭饭，失去尾巴之后去住几天休养生息。孙杨虽然嘴上说着你不交伙食费还吃得多，也吃醋朴泰桓对不管是人还是猫的宁泽涛的纵容，但在宁泽涛失去尾巴或者心情不好的时候总是和朴泰桓一起给他做一桌子吃的，小鱼干也是顿顿不落，宁泽涛家里有一半的猫咪玩具都是他送的。

今天就明显属于宁泽涛心情不怎么样的时候，朴泰桓用手肘碰碰孙杨的手臂，朝着只埋头吃饭的宁泽涛扬扬脸。吃完饭宁泽涛帮着洗碗，孙杨在旁边状似不经意的开口道，“怎么了包子，今天心情不好？”

“我今天遇到了一个有缘人。”宁泽涛开口道，孙杨疑惑地将他打量一番，“不对啊，你失去尾巴之后不是都没力气保持人类形态吗？”他摸摸宁泽涛的额头，松了口气，没发烧，说明就算有事也问题不大。

“我没事，”宁泽涛叹了口气，“因为他根本就没许愿！”说到后面拉高的声音让孙杨下意识后退一步。“没许愿不是好事吗，你失去尾巴多难受啊。”孙杨以为他是在遗憾错过了一个有缘人，又安慰道，“没关系的，你早晚还会遇到一个有缘人的。”

“可是怎么会有这样的人呢，”宁泽涛仔细的擦着盘子，眼睛却看着孙杨，“他说他没有愿望，摸了我的头就走了！”孙杨不太懂，“你到底在不满什么？”宁泽涛一下哽住了，说实话，他也不知道自己在不爽些什么，就是想到这件事就控制不了自己的脾气。

“我也不知道，我是第一次遇见这样的人。就是觉得，很奇怪，弄不懂他到底在想些什么。”宁泽涛茫然地看着孙杨，“杨哥你懂这种感觉吗？”

孙杨点头，“我懂！发生你无法掌控的事情了，所以你很不知所措。”但对于这个没有许愿的有缘人，他很不以为然，“不过我觉得这也没什么，只能说明他的生活过得很好，什么都不缺啊。要是我和park在一起之后再遇到你，我也没有愿望的。因为最想要的已经得到了。”

“好吧，”宁泽涛看上去还是不能理解他的行为，但勉强接受了孙杨的说法。“他和我住在一个小区里，说不定哪天有愿望了自己会来找我的。”他说道，将洗好的餐具放到橱柜里。向孙杨伸出手，“泰桓哥说给我炸了小鱼干。”

吃完饭宁泽涛提着一盒子小鱼干慢慢走回家，余贺新已经回来了，卧在抱枕上舔毛。宁泽涛把小鱼干放到厨房之后坐到沙发上，在余贺新卧到自己腿上之后挠挠它的下巴，“今天的鱼汤特别好喝，你没去太可惜了。泰桓哥还很遗憾你没去，嘱咐我下次一定也把你带去。”

余贺新圆圆的脸上露出些许歉意，“那我下次一定去。”他在宁泽涛腿上趴了一会，想了什么抬起头，“对了涛哥，今天对面有人搬进去了，还是个外国人。我今天回来的时候正好看见，提着一个大箱子。”宁泽涛打了个哈欠，吃饱了就容易犯困，“是吗，他长什么样啊。”

“挺高的，但是比你矮点，卷头卷卷的，穿着一件很简单的白T恤，牛仔裤，笑起来特别好看，看见我的时候还摸了我的头。”

这个描述怎么有点熟悉，宁泽涛回想了一下，差点跳起来，等等这不就是今天下午他对那个有缘人的外貌总结吗。余贺新疑惑地看他，“涛哥，怎么了？”宁泽涛刚想把今天下午的事情告诉他，就听到了敲门声。

猫和看着是人其实还是猫面面相觑，这是最高的一层楼，平时除了收垃圾就没人来。宁泽涛就算已经是八尾经历丰富又是人形态还是保留了野猫不爱和人打交道的本性，门那边停了一下，又敲了三下，不疾不徐，应该是个有耐心的人。余贺新爪子刨刨宁泽涛的衣服，“涛哥去开门吧，也许是对面的邻居呢。”说完从宁泽涛身上跳下去。

宁泽涛深吸一口气，走过去开门，门外正是今天下午拒绝许愿的那个卷毛男生。宁泽涛很想翻个白眼然后把门摔在他脸上，但是自己现在在对方眼里就是个普通人，这种行为对于初次见面实在是太不合适了，更何况，他笑得真好看啊。宁泽涛感觉自己内心那只小黑猫仿佛吃了猫薄荷一样在地上翻滚。

“你好，我叫卡梅隆.麦克沃伊，今天刚搬到对面。”说着他指了指身后那扇门，把装了烤饼干的盘子递给宁泽涛，“以后请多指教。”宁泽涛愣愣的接过盘子，麦克沃伊有些歉意的笑笑，“今天到得比较晚就只做了黄油饼干，你要是喜欢以后再请你吃其他口味的。你喜欢巧克力吗？”

“不喜欢，”宁泽涛说道，看着麦克沃伊受挫的脸色觉得有些过意不去，解释道，“我……巧克力过敏。”麦克沃伊恍然大悟，“哦，哦对不起。”宁泽涛摆摆手，“没关系。”正想着找个借口关门，麦克沃伊又开口道，“你也在上学吗，看着我们差不多大，我今年23岁！来中国读研究生。”

“我比你大点，24，不过我没有上学。”我只是一个无业游民。宁泽涛把后面半句默默咽下去。“希望你上学开心。”有时候没事做也会在大学里蹭课听，但认真上学是什么感觉，他还没体验过，坐在房间里听课哪有在外面晒太阳舒服。

“谢谢，那我不打扰你了。”说完麦克沃伊回到自己家，关门前还朝他挥挥手。宁泽涛反手关上门，看着面前的饼干犯难，“你吃吗？”余贺新凑上来闻了闻，摇头。“我明天拿去送人吧。”宁泽涛说道，找了个密封袋把它们装好。

“不过感觉他人很好啊，还请你吃饼干。”余贺新重新回到了自己的抱枕上，接着说道，“而且涛哥你不止24了吧。”他做了个鬼脸。宁泽涛的24是从他修到六尾化成人开始算的，到今年正好24年，但之前的岁数加起来就不止了。

末了他注意到宁泽涛的脸色，“涛哥？”自己说错了什么吗，不是啊，涛哥从来不是这么小气的人啊。

“他是我的有缘人，”宁泽涛说道，在余贺新开口前继续说道，“但是他今天没许愿。然后他成了我门对门的邻居。”

余贺新愣了半天才说道，“说明你们有缘分……”宁泽涛没说话，拆开小鱼干丢了一条在嘴里嚼，余贺新凑过去咬了一条在嘴里，“那涛哥，你要告诉他吗。”他咽下嘴里的小鱼干说道，迎着宁泽涛不解的目光解释道，“你是猫这件事啊。”

“还是算了吧，我怕吓到他。”余贺新哦了一声，“也是。涛哥我还想吃条小鱼干。”

宁泽涛的本意是和他不要有太多的交集，保持在偶尔见面的邻居这个层面上就不错，至于想起麦克沃伊的笑容就心悸这件事，宁泽涛把它归为春天到了这是正常的。

但是天不遂猫愿，他遇到了所有动物尤其是猫都非常不想遭遇的事情，天劫。

中国古老传说里妖怪历劫并不是空穴来风，只是不同种族历劫次数不一样，猫算是其中最幸运的，很多猫一辈子都不会遇到一次天劫，但是相对的，次数少意味着一次性就可能耗尽你的九条命。用孙杨的话来说就是，知道你们命多当然要狠点。

那天从白天就开始打雷，闪电一次次撕裂素白的天空，更高的地方翻滚的乌云里裹挟着电流，空气里都是潮湿的水汽，但就是不下雨，让普通人特别着急。宁泽涛自然是感觉到了这次雷电不同寻常，脸色凝重的看着窗外。余贺新在他旁边坐着，轻声叫了声涛哥。

宁泽涛侧过身摸摸他的头，“小新，今天就和中村待在一起吧，晚上也别回来，他那里要是不方便就去找杨哥。”余贺新摇摇头，“不走。”他现出本相，五条毛茸茸的尾巴在身后晃着，“涛哥，我已经有五条尾巴了。”

“是，但是不够，你还太小了。”这次的天劫来势汹汹，别说是五尾猫，自己这只八尾都不一定抗得过去。他摸摸余贺新的头，“听话啊，明天回来给你买鱼吃。”

“可是我在你旁边，你就不会那么难受了。”余贺新继续说道，宁泽涛不由分说的把他抱起来往外走，“涛哥！”余贺新挣扎着想逃出来，但一只猫的力量比起人类的臂膀来说还是太渺小了，余贺新再一次非常希望自己现在已经修到了六尾可以化成人。“别任性，你想想，出了什么意外以后就见不到中村了。”

这个名字让余贺新停住了，过后他继续挣扎起来，“不一样，你出事了怎么办！”他是想见中村，但是他也想自己哥哥好好的。“我出事了杨哥会照顾你。”宁泽涛说道，语气冷静到淡漠，余贺新停止动作，看着他作为人类坚毅的侧脸。突然想起了第一次见面的时候，他挡在自己面前对着那些野猫露出自己的六条尾巴，说都一把年纪了还欺负一只小猫做什么。

宁泽涛的手抚摸着他的背，语气恢复了往日的低柔，“没关系的，我们可有九条命，怕什么。再说了，我给这么多人实现了愿望，总是要对我温柔点吧。”话是这么说，但是谁不知道猫族的天劫不死也去掉半条命。余贺新往他怀里缩了缩，看着宁泽涛离中村打工的日料店越来越近，走到门前余贺新终于开口，“哥，你小心点。”宁泽涛嗯了一声，推开门。

“你好。”宁泽涛说道，中村抬头看他，又看到他怀里的余贺新，“你好，”他有些着急，“他受伤了吗？”

“没有，是这样的，”宁泽涛把他交到中村怀里，“我一直见到你和他很亲近，今天晚上可能要打雷下雨，他在外面不安全，我又要出差，希望你能照顾他。”中村点头答应，又疑惑地开口，“请问，你是他的主人吗，我一直以为他是流浪猫。”

“哦不不，我就是平时会喂喂他。”宁泽涛说道，握握余贺新的前爪，“麻烦你了。”

“不会不会，谢谢你把他送来，我正想着待会要去找他。”中村急忙说道，“不如你吃了饭再走吧。”还没到饭点，日料店并没有几个人。宁泽涛摇头，“不了，我还要赶飞机。”他再次摸摸余贺新的头，眼睛里多了几分告诫，“好好待着，别害怕。”

宁泽涛消失在门后余贺新就从中村怀里挣出来在门边坐着，中村给了他小鱼干也是有一口没一口的咬着。听到雷声就瑟缩一下，“只是打雷而已，不怕不怕。”中村以为他只是害怕打雷，趁着还不忙把他抱在怀里哄着。

离开日料店之后宁泽涛径直回到小区，走到自己住的那栋楼的天台上，锁好门之后化回猫的样子，风吹得他几乎站不住。还好麦克沃伊没有许愿，宁泽涛想着，要是再少一条尾巴今天可能就真的熬不过去了。

宁泽涛一直坐到晚上，看着不断出现的闪电里自己越来越近，到了晚上的时候，轰隆的雷声在自己头顶炸开。逃不开的，宁泽涛看着劈下来的闪电想着，被第一道闪电炸得飞了好几米。第二道落到身上的时候已经麻木了，自己现在的样子一定很难看，还好还好，杨哥和小新现在都不在。第三道几乎就是一张电网，宁泽涛的尾巴伸长到极限，也护不住他自己，脑子里除了深入四肢百骸的疼什么感觉也没有，脑子一片空白，晕了过去。

此时的孙杨手一抖，将刚泡好的热可可洒出来，朴泰桓担忧的看着他，又看看窗外的雷电交加；呆在中村家里的余贺新突然爆发出撕心裂肺的叫声，缩在中村的怀里不停发抖，尖利的爪子划破了他的外套。

等宁泽涛醒来已经是一个小时后，他勉强走到门边，用被电得都快冒出肉香的尾巴勾开了锁，就又趴下缓着调整呼吸。又攒了一些力气，他开始检查自己身上各个部分，五感运作正常，皮毛焦了一些，但是没关系，宁泽涛回头看了看自己的尾巴。发现有哪里不对，他仔细数了数。

一，二，三，四，五，六，七。

没有八，他少了一条尾巴。

算了，宁泽涛重新趴好，失去一条尾巴换了自己一条命，也值了。

又过了一会他奋力推开门，谁知道刚踩上楼梯腿就宣布罢工，一路滚下了楼梯。就这样吧，我不想动了。宁泽涛想着，可是没等他躺几分钟就被人用很轻的力道抱了起来，麦克沃伊一脸担忧的看着他，“你没事吧，怎么伤得这么重？”

麦克沃伊以尽量不碰到他伤口的别扭姿势把他带到自己家里，忙前忙后给他上药又包扎伤口。宁泽涛有气无力的看着他折腾，忍不住说道，“没事，伤口会自行愈合的。”这么多年了，他对自己的自愈能力还是很有自信。麦克沃伊紧锁的眉头并没有松开，“不过很抱歉，我现在不是八尾了，你不能许愿了。”

“那不重要，”麦克沃伊把纱布小心的缠上他一条被劈得三分熟的尾巴，“我现在只希望你没事。”收拾好伤口之后小心的摸摸了纱布，“真的会自己愈合？”宁泽涛点点头，“会，不过会慢点。”他现在还活着就是最重要的事了，伤口好得快慢根本无所谓。“那你想吃东西吗？”宁泽涛摇头，“牛奶呢？”麦克沃伊说道，看着他半是期待半是担忧的眼睛，宁泽涛答应了。

这个人类啊，还真是有点意思。宁泽涛舔着他端给自己的牛奶的时候想着。还有一双好看的眼睛。

“你的家在哪？”麦克沃伊问道，宁泽涛想了想说道，“你想听实话？”麦克沃伊不明白他为什么这么问，“当然。”

“我住在你对面。”宁泽涛说完就看见麦克沃伊的脸色变了几番，最后毫不掩饰自己的惊讶，“那天晚上那个人是你？！”

“嗯。”宁泽涛没什么胃口，把牛奶碗推到一边。“可你不是猫吗？”麦克沃伊依旧不敢相信，“等我们有六条尾巴的时候，就可以变成人了，这样很多时候会比较方便。比如你来敲门的时候，总不能让一只猫给你开门吧。”

“我就说呢，”麦克沃伊再次露出那种让宁泽涛非常心悸的笑容，虽然他的小心脏现在已经经不起折腾了，“看到你的时候总有一种熟悉的感觉。结果你就是那只猫。”

“你……不害怕？”宁泽涛试探性的问道。“为什么要害怕，”麦克沃伊反问道，手指挠着他的下巴，“你长得这么可爱。虽然尾巴比我认识的猫多了点，体积也大了点，但还是可爱！”

好吧，看在你是我救命恩人和有缘人的份上，今天允许你摸我下巴。

宁泽涛被外面的雷吓怂了，即便麦克沃伊再三保证有避雷针在家里可以用手机也坚决表示拒绝。何况他唯一能记住的手机号码就是孙杨的，把他叫来看到自己这幅样子不仅没帮助还可能被嘲笑一辈子。至于余贺新，有中村在，他不会有事的。

“最近就在我家里休息吧，”麦克沃伊盘腿坐在他面前说道，给他续上一些牛奶，“我可以照顾你。”宁泽涛不喜欢和不熟悉的人类过分接触，但他现在这个样子不要说人形了，普通黑猫的样子都保持不住，出门的力气没有不说，可能走出去就被抓到研究所里面去了。所以他点点头，喉间发出一声很小声的嗯。

“你家的钥匙在哪？我可以帮你拿一些你需要的东西过来。”宁泽涛尝试着挪动了一下身体，伤口传来的疼痛差点让他又晕过去，他只能继续保持这个姿势，“钥匙在门前的地毯下面，至于东西……”他好像没有什么需要的，最基础的装修，家具能少则少，剩下的玩具大部分是余贺新在玩，他这把岁数，宁愿一趴一整天也不想多动动。“厨房里有没吃完的小鱼干，你帮我拿过来吧。”朴泰桓之前送的小鱼干还剩了点，再不吃就要坏了太可惜。

麦克沃伊点点头，准备起身出门，走到门口宁泽涛又叫住他，“还有一件事。”麦克沃伊走回来蹲在他面前，“你说。”宁泽涛觉得自己真的魔怔了，被他这样专注的看着就容易愣神。“嗯……”他找回自己的神智和声音，“还有一只猫和我住在一起，明天可能就会回来，你帮我写张条子放在桌子上，就说我很好，现在在隔壁住着，让他不用担心，最近一段时间就在外面好好住着吧，不用回来。”就当是给余贺新和中村相处的机会吧。

“好。”麦克沃伊拿过旁边的纸很快写好，举起来给他看，“这样说可以吗？”宁泽涛点点头，“可以，谢谢了。”这个外国人的中文写得比自己好啊。

麦克沃伊很快回来，把小鱼干放好，坐在他旁边絮絮地说着，“我帮你把家里的水电气和窗户都关好了，纸条也放在了桌子上。”他又说道，“其实那只猫没人照顾的话也可以住在我家的。”他本来就喜欢猫，多一只少一只无所谓。

“不不不，他有人照顾。”宁泽涛急忙说道，而且养我一只在家里已经够麻烦了。麦克沃伊有些遗憾的说道，“那好吧。”说完他打了一个大大的哈欠，按亮手机才发现已经很晚了。也是，本来回家就回得晚，还和这只猫折腾了这么久。

“你去睡觉吧，今天晚上谢谢你了。”不然我可能就要露宿楼道了。麦克沃伊还是有些不放心，想守着他，宁泽涛向他保证自己睡在沙发上绝对没问题，麦克沃伊最后终于同意了。拿了条珊瑚绒的毯子搭在他身上，又在他手边放了牛奶和小鱼干。做完这些自己才去洗漱睡觉，关灯前还告诉他不舒服就叫他，他能听见的。

不舒服是肯定的，叫麦克沃伊起床是不可能的。宁泽涛身上到处都是火辣辣的疼，让他有一种把自己浸到冰水里的冲动，意识好不容易开始涣散了要进入睡眠状态，一个细微的动作牵动身上某个地方又把他疼醒了。

要不怎么说是天劫呢，宁泽涛看着天花板放空思绪，真是太遭罪了。

麦克沃伊被闹钟叫醒的时候还很早，早课就是这样，永远都是天怒人怨你又不得不爬起来去听课。走到客厅发现宁泽涛还在睡，但是呼吸浅浅的，眉头皱着睡得并不安稳，缠着纱布的尾巴摊在身后，完全没有第一次见面时那种神气样。麦克沃伊轻手轻脚的收拾自己然后做早饭，收走了他几乎没怎么动的牛奶，小鱼干倒是吃了半碗。

准备出门的时候宁泽涛醒过来，迷茫的看了看清晨还不怎么明媚的阳光，又看看确认自己没拿漏东西的麦克沃伊，“你要走了？”他说道，无端的有点失落。“是啊，我要上课了。”麦克沃伊走过来戳戳他的额头，“猫咪你乖乖待在家里。”

“我有名字。”宁泽涛说道，非常不喜欢这个统称；麦克沃伊这才发现自己一直没有问他的名字，双手合十蹲在他面前，眼神真诚，“对不起，昨天我都忘记了，你叫什么名字？”

“宁泽涛，安宁的宁，沼泽的泽，波涛的涛。”

“记住了，这个名字很好听。”

宁泽涛非常庆幸自己一身黑毛看不出脸色，不然被麦克沃伊发现自己现在脸红了就非常丢脸了。

麦克沃伊离开时候宁泽涛又开始酝酿睡意，昨晚上几乎一夜没睡，现在身上没这么疼了，也熬不住了想睡觉。睡了不知道多久，意识清醒了一些，听到了身边吸鼻子的声音。麦克沃伊回来了吗，他想着，这么快？睁开眼就看到余贺新眼泪汪汪的一张大脸在自己眼前。

“小新？你回来了。”宁泽涛打个哈欠，尝试着动了一下，终于没这么疼了。“今天早上回家看到了字条，麦克沃伊走了之后我就过来了。”余贺新说道，“涛哥，是不是很疼啊。”宁泽涛安抚道，“好些了。厨房里有小鱼干，帮我拿过来吧，饿了。”

“我可能几天之内好不了，不过有中村喂你也没关系。”宁泽涛说道，“等恢复到能够稳定的保持人形我就回去。”

余贺新点头说好，“我觉得他是个好人。”他自顾自的说道，“你看，他没有许愿，还救了你照顾你。”他看着宁泽涛脸色确实不错，有了一点开玩笑的心情，“而且我看得出来，涛哥也很喜欢他。”

如果宁泽涛现在能有大动作，他一定要用尾巴糊余贺新一脸。“我没有喜欢他。”他说道，有些嘴硬的意味。但是余贺新是和他相处得最久的，最了解他，“可是除了杨哥，你再也没有和哪个人类这么亲近过了吧，才几天就同意住到他家里，允许他戳你的额头，还把名字告诉他了。”余贺新一脸“我都看见了哦”的自豪。

“那也不是喜欢，我只是觉得他很有意思。”宁泽涛动了动尾巴，不行伤得太重了，疼得厉害。“这样的人现在不多了。”从他不许愿这一点就能看出来，麦克沃伊很特别。可是还有别的吗，宁泽涛在心里嗤笑一声，还能有什么。

麦克沃伊回家的时候余贺新已经离开了，宁泽涛嘱咐他不用经常过来，余贺新满口答应，“知道知道，不打扰你们的二人世界。”说完就走了，宁泽涛开始很认真地思考真是孩子大了不好管。

“你好点了吗？”麦克沃伊说道，把装了鱼肉的大碗放到他面前，“好些了。”宁泽涛埋头在碗里边吃边说，又抬起头，“你吃饭了吗？”麦克沃伊点头，“在学校吃的。”说完他又从背包里拿出新的纱布和药水，“吃完我帮你换药吧。”

宁泽涛以前受过伤，被孙杨抓着上了药水，疼得他在孙杨手臂上留了几道印子，从此产生了心理阴影。“不用了，伤口会自愈的。”他拒绝道，低头不想看那瓶药水。“我知道你自己会好的，可是用药的好得快还能预防感染。”麦克沃伊劝道，坐在旁边拆下了他一条尾巴上的纱布。“伤口是好些了。”

“我告诉你了，所以没必要用药。”宁泽涛舔舔嘴巴，麦克沃伊看看他的表情，好像明白了什么，“宁，你是不是怕疼？”宁泽涛身体僵住了，对上麦克沃伊含笑的温柔眸子，好吧，是又怎么样，他身上还不够疼吗？！

“不要给我说不疼，我知道你们人类说不疼都是疼得半死这个程度。”宁泽涛别开脸，继续吃着自己的鱼，麦克沃伊叹口气，“宁……”他还想劝，被宁泽涛打断，“想都别想。”说完尾巴还在他手背上敲了一下。

“好吧，那我至少要把纱布给你换了。”麦克沃伊决定让步。这个是宁泽涛可以接受的，于是他同意了。

作为一个资深猫奴，毛乎乎的大尾巴就在眼前，不能撸真的太遗憾了。麦克沃伊又安慰自己，现在这些都不要紧，这只大猫快点好起来才是最重要的。

于是宁泽涛就在麦克沃伊家里住了下来，毕竟底子好，伤好得快，不过平时许愿失去尾巴都够呛，更别说是这样的方式了。宁泽涛伤口每天都在以肉眼可见的速度愈合，身体却还是保持着被掏空一一样的状态。本来他是想外伤都好了之后就恢复成普通小黑猫的样子，更方便也少占点地方。但很快他发现一个很要命的事情，雷电使他身体里控制形态的那部分变得紊乱，他无法控制自己保持某一个样子。

这就直接导致了，某天麦克沃伊回家的时候，打开家门就看到一个浑身赤裸的男子趴在沙发上迎着太阳抱着抱枕睡得正香，他差点以为自己走错了门。

“我真诚的向你道歉，”宁泽涛一边套上对方刚从对面给自己拿来的裤子一边看着望向天花板不看他的麦克沃伊说道，“我现在控制不了身体形态。不过过几天应该就好了。”但具体多久能好，宁泽涛自己也说不准，这属于内伤，而他没什么受内伤的经验。

总的来说，他们的同居生活还是很愉快的。宁泽涛抽空给孙杨打了个电话，向他确定自己没事但是一时半会没机会去蹭饭了。余贺新还是住在对面，偶尔也在中村家里睡。麦克沃伊也逐渐习惯了家里睡着一个裸着的宁泽涛，看前面是不行，但是直视他屁股的勇气是有了。

又过了一段时间宁泽涛逐渐能控制自己的形态了，绝大部分时候都是以普通成年黑猫正常大小的样子在家里走来走去，日子过得顺心顺意。

反倒是麦克沃伊对他的心情越来越复杂，一方面，宁泽涛真是一只很可爱的猫咪，相处久了也会露出猫的本性过来蹭蹭他的腿，或者允许自己挠他的下巴，洗澡吹毛的时候也比自己在澳大利亚养的那只乖了不知道多少；但是另一方面，麦克沃伊见了太多次他作为人类时候的样子了，一边提醒自己他是猫不是真的人，一边无法把视线从他身上移开。

宁泽涛很安静，能趴着绝不坐着，每次他坐在沙发上看书算题的时候就趴过来把头放在书页上，盯着书页半天最后冒出来一句，“看不懂。”麦克沃伊笑了笑，揉揉他的后颈，“你又不需要懂这些。”说得也是，宁泽涛想着，却并没有得到多少安慰，一只猫并不需要理解物理数学公式原理，但是作为宁泽涛自己来说，看不懂喜欢的人专心的东西，还是很挫败。

是的，他承认了，他喜欢麦克沃伊。这个他猫生里遇见的第一个拒绝许愿的有缘人。

现在他趴在他身边，听到麦克沃伊说抬抬下巴我要翻书了之后抬起头，顺势看着麦克沃伊的侧脸发呆，嗯承认自己喜欢也不丢人，他这么好看又这么好。“好了。”麦克沃伊说道，笑着点了一下他的额头，宁泽涛又趴了下去。

余贺新是第一个知道他的心思的，兴奋的说我就知道！太好了！涛哥遇到自己的春天了！五条尾巴在身后晃得宁泽涛眼晕。至于孙杨知道了这件事情之后，也非常欣慰的表示终于等到这一天了，宁泽猫终于被一个人类拿下了，还是个外国男生。

宁泽涛活了这么久，在处理恋爱这方面笨拙得还不如余贺新小弟弟。孙杨不得不亲自开课对宁泽涛进行言传身教，虽然说了很多没用的话，但宁泽涛还是记住了一点，要渗透到对方的生活里去。

从哪里开始呢，就从麦克沃伊的手机屏幕开始吧，他已经看不惯那只做屏保的猫很久了。“他是谁啊。”宁泽涛趴在麦克沃伊肩上看着那只布偶猫问道，“我在澳大利亚养的猫，”麦克沃伊丝毫没有注意到宁泽涛语气的异常，很高兴的给他介绍，“他叫爱因斯坦。”

宁泽涛翻了个麦克沃伊看不见的白眼，在麦克沃伊去洗手间的时候把屏保换成了自己的照片，麦克沃伊平时也喜欢拿着手机对他拍拍拍，找张照片易如反掌。麦克沃伊出来看到自己的手机屏保已经被换了，始作俑者还一脸理所当然我做得不对吗的表情看着他，觉得又好气又好笑。

麦克沃伊能够察觉到宁泽涛对自己越来越多的亲近和越发明显的撒娇，心里知道他内心住着一个比自己年长高大的男生，也知道他的本体是只自己抱起来都有点费劲的大猫，但看到猫咪粉色的小舌头舔自己手掌的时候还是忍不住抱他抱到怀里揉揉蹭蹭。

宁泽涛有时候也会变成人，跟着他一起去教室听课，麦克沃伊坐在第一排认真听讲，宁泽涛坐在最后一排趴着睡觉。下课了被麦克沃伊叫醒，又跟着他一起去吃饭。只有在图书馆的时候宁泽涛才会用自己作为猫的本体，这块地方太阳好他经常在这睡觉，久而久之就成了图书馆的荣誉馆长。麦克沃伊在里面看书，他就在外面巡视一圈，接受各路学生的抚摸投喂，然后趴在自己惯常待着的地方睡觉。

有时候他们会去日料店吃饭，大约是都养猫的关系，麦克沃伊和中村迅速的建立了友谊，一起分享养猫心得，把宁泽涛和余贺新晾在旁边。

作为一只猫，他已经在麦克沃伊的日常生活中占的比重实在不小；伤好彻底之后他还是七尾，以我的第八条尾巴还没长回来为理由问麦克沃伊能不能在他家再住一段时间，麦克沃伊自然没有不答应的。而作为宁泽涛这个人，他不确定他对麦克沃伊来说有什么特殊意义。

所以他开始尝试着以人类的形态更多的出现在麦克沃伊面前，还非常懂得利用自己的身材优势，能光着上半身就绝不穿衣服，美名其曰穿不习惯，看着麦克沃伊泛红的耳廓心情特别好。就算是一直和他同一战线的余贺新听到他这个说法都想翻白眼问他，涛哥你的良心不会痛吗？

宁泽涛不知道自己做得够不够，但是当有天麦克沃伊回来，身上带着别的猫的味道时，他深刻的觉得，绝对是不够的。

其实事情也很简单，学校旁边新开了一家猫咪咖啡馆，麦克沃伊的朋友知道他喜欢猫，就约着一起去喝喝咖啡聊聊理学撸撸猫。麦克沃伊本来是想拒绝的，但是下午没课时间又还早，宁泽涛在家也饿不着，就跟着去了。

听到开门声宁泽涛晃着尾巴去迎他，还没等走到门口就听见麦克沃伊和另一个人说话，从他的角度仰视过去，是一个女生，长得漂亮妆容精致，宁泽涛用了自己修尾巴以来几十年的毅力才控制住了不要现在就现出本体。“你等一会啊。”麦克沃伊说道，走进来看到他，视线停留了一秒钟就急匆匆的进了小书房。

女生也很喜欢猫的样子，蹲下来想要挠他下巴，被宁泽涛躲开了，又对着她呲呲牙。开玩笑，本大爷的下巴是尔等凡人能碰的吗。女生也不在意，对拿着书出来的麦克沃伊说你家小猫有点凶，麦克沃伊这才认真地把视线移到他身上，笑着说可能是害羞了。

两人闲聊了几句女生就离开了，宁泽涛蹭了蹭麦克沃伊的小腿，本来进一步撒娇却被麦克沃伊身上传来的味道止了动作。猫的味道，不是他的，也不是小新，陌生的猫，还有女孩子用的香水味。“怎么了？”麦克沃伊说道，俯下身想把他抱起来，宁泽涛灵巧的从他手边逃开，奔向卧室还顺腿踢上了门。

好吧，眼前这个情况麦克沃伊还是明白的，宁大猫生气了。

还能怎么办，哄呗。

麦克沃伊拿着今天给宁泽涛买的新口味罐头，推开门走进去，还好他还不够高够不到反锁的地方。没有旁人在，宁泽涛在床上肆无忌惮的现了本体，身子加尾巴几乎占了半张床。麦克沃伊走过去，在床边蹲下，“今天给你买了罐头，晚上尝尝喜不喜欢。”他说道，想伸手摸摸宁泽涛的头，连根猫毛都还没碰到就被宁泽涛用一根尾巴卷住了手腕制止了动作。“别碰我。”他的眼神让麦克沃伊不自觉地往后缩了一下，“别带着其他猫的味道碰我。”麦克沃伊第一次觉得，自己养的这只七尾大猫，认真起来的时候，和狮子挺像的。

没有哪只猫会喜欢自己的主人身上有除了自己之外的猫的味道，更别说宁泽涛还喜欢麦克沃伊，更不能接受他身上的女式香水味。他把头埋在枕头里，听着浴室里哗哗的水声，有点委屈的想着，麦克沃伊为什么就不能有点自觉呢，中村在开始固定喂小新之后都不碰其他猫了。

看来他真的还做得不够，麦克沃伊完全没有把他当做一个人，只是一只猫，说得更严重一点，可能还是一只早晚可以送走的猫，所以他就这么毫不在意的出去撸猫，还是和漂亮的女孩子。宁泽涛的爪子刷的伸出来，在床单上戳了几个小洞洞。

麦克沃伊洗完澡之后再次坐到他旁边的地板上，将手腕伸到他面前，“我洗过澡了，也换了衣服，没有味道了吧。”宁泽涛鼻子动了动，确实没有了，只剩下沐浴液清爽的薄荷味。麦克沃伊试探着摸上他的头，“不要生气了好不好，我保证以后不会去了。”

“你为什么要去摸别的猫？”宁泽涛带着点委屈的问道，虽然他心里更多的生气。麦克沃伊思考着措辞，“今天学校旁边开了家猫咖，正好朋友叫我一起去，我就去了。”宁泽涛又气又委屈，大尾巴啪嗒啪嗒的敲打着床，“我这么大只还不够你摸？！”

“够了够了，”麦克沃伊倾身拥住他，“我保证以后不去了。”宁泽涛的脑袋在他怀里拱了一下，“那那个女生呢。”他又问道，麦克沃伊有些意外，但还是给他解释道，“是我朋友，想找我借本书，正好回家顺路，我就拿给她了。”他亲了亲宁泽涛的头顶，强调道，“普通朋友。”宁泽涛哦了一声，“我想吃罐头。”

按照宁泽涛原本的计划，他是准备今天晚上睡沙发，让麦克沃伊明白自己还没完全消气的（是的他现在和麦克沃伊睡在一张床上，当然，是以猫的形态）。但是夏天的雷阵雨说来就来，猝不及防就是一声响雷在外面炸开。

之前的天劫留下的伤虽然好得七七八八，但到底给宁泽涛留下了心理阴影，听到雷声本能的心里发憷。在沙发上独自抖了几分钟看到外面几乎照亮黑夜的闪电实在是没撑住冲到了卧室去把自己塞到了麦克沃伊的怀里。

外面雷声大，麦克沃伊也睡得并不安稳，察觉到一团毛球贴到了身上，还在微微发抖，伸手顺着他的背，轻声说没事的都过去了。

第二天他醒过来的时候，就有点后悔昨天晚上心软没把宁泽涛丢下床这个决定了。因为这只大猫不知道什么时候又化成了人的形态，光着身子长手长腿把自己牢牢圈在他的怀里，自己的额头抵在他的嘴边，麦克沃伊觉得自己再不离开可能早上非常正常的生理状况就要在非常尴尬的情况下发生了。

但宁泽涛察觉到了他的动作，嘴里喃喃的说着无意义的单音词，腿一扬像树袋熊一样把麦克沃伊抱着。麦克沃伊又推了推他的胸口，宁泽涛不知道是真的迷糊还是装的，蹭了蹭麦克沃伊的脸然后在他脸上亲了一口。麦克沃伊僵在那里，所有动作都凝滞了。

他不是没被宁泽涛亲过，但都是在猫的形态下，小嘴巴落在脸上有点凉凉的。与现在宁泽涛温热而柔软的唇形成了明显的对比。麦克沃伊凝视着离自己近得不能再近的脸，伸手摸了一下，宁泽涛在梦里露出一个笑容，紧了紧抱着他的手臂。

他觉得自己完了，各种意义上的完了。

他爱上了一只猫，一只成精了的公猫。

“宁，醒醒，该起床了。”麦克沃伊说道，宁泽涛摇头，“今天你不上课，再睡会。”不，他其实想说，你赶快醒过来然后放开我。宁泽涛的手有一下没一下的拍着他的背，失败的模仿着平时麦克沃伊哄他时的调子，“睡吧睡吧。”

不知道是起得太早还是因为宁泽涛的怀抱过于温暖，麦克沃伊迷迷糊糊的又睡了过去。呼吸平稳之后宁泽涛睁开眼睛，看着靠在自己胸前睡得正香的人不动声色的松口气，再晚点自己大概就要装不下去。

麦克沃伊脾气好，永远都是一副世界真美好我心情真好的样子，宁泽涛认识了这段时间来都没见过他发火，更没想过惹他发火的人是自己。

只是当时的情况也不能怪宁泽涛，他难得的见义勇为一下。那天两人出去逛街，正往超市走的时候看见马路上一个刚到他们膝盖的小男孩晃悠悠的走着，来来往往的车喇叭都要按烂了都没见到家长出来。突然一辆大货车朝他冲过去，司机将刹车踩到极限，轮胎在路上的摩擦声尖利刺耳，但仍然收不住货车的势头。宁泽涛想都没想都冲过去了，麦克沃伊反应过来的时候他已经跑到了小男孩身边，抱着他顺着惯性冲到了马路边，一辆飞驰的私家车几乎是擦着宁泽涛的背过开过去。

宁泽涛回到麦克沃伊身边本来想讨个表扬，却看到麦克沃伊阴沉的脸色，被吓得不敢说话。只能去扯扯麦克沃伊的袖子，被他想都没想就甩开，转头往家的方向走，宁泽涛不懂他为什么这么生气，又不敢出声，只能跟着他走。

回到家麦克沃伊依旧没有开口，径直想往书房走，无视了宁泽涛叫他的声音和小动作，再被关在外面前宁泽涛终于忍不住了，拉过麦克沃伊的手臂以绝对优势的力道把他按在墙上。对上麦克沃伊的眼睛之后又放轻了力道，“你总要让我知道我做错了什么。”

“我不知道。”麦克沃伊偏过头，又被宁泽涛以轻柔的力道扳过下巴和他对视。“你今天就这么冲过去了，如果你没救到那个孩子呢，如果你被车撞了呢？别给我说什么你有九条命这种话。”宁泽涛闭上嘴，麦克沃伊揪着他的衬衫领子，手脱力一样松开又滑下去，带着湿意的蓝色眼睛看着他，“我见过你受重伤是什么样子，我不想再看到一次了。”

理智告诉宁泽涛现在还不是亲吻麦克沃伊的时候，但现实情况是他想都没想就搂着麦克沃伊的腰亲了下去。后者往后躲了一下，被宁泽涛扶住了头不容他逃开，下一秒顺从的将手臂绕上宁泽涛的脖子。

亲吻之后麦克沃伊将靠在宁泽涛肩膀上调整呼吸，无奈的笑笑，“简直不敢相信，我喜欢上了一只猫。”宁泽涛亲吻他的发旋，“嗯，我也不敢相信自己喜欢上了一个人类。”

在一起之后他们去孙杨和朴泰桓家里吃了顿饭，宁泽涛拉着他的手说道，“人类是不是在确定关系要去见家长？我爸妈还不知道在哪里玩，估计一时半会也不会回来，我带你去见杨哥吧，他是我的第一个有缘人，差不多也等于我哥了。”

这对恋人对他们的到访非常高兴，孙杨说麦克沃伊说这么久了终于把这小子交付出去了，以后你要管好他。又给麦克沃伊说不要因为心软就使劲喂，喂成一只肥猫减肥都没办法。被宁泽涛反驳，“胡说！我身材明明一直都很好！杨哥你别损我！”

还有余贺新，看到他们十指交扣的时候激动得转圈。“涛哥你最棒了！这么快就追到了嫂子！”然后点点头，“嗯我也好继续努力！”

天劫到底让宁泽涛伤了元气，哪怕麦克沃伊好好的照顾他后来又有爱情的滋润，他也用了半年时间才修出了第八条尾巴。麦克沃伊倒是挺开心的，抚摸着他新长出来的尾巴说你又变成了我们第一次见面时候的样子。

是啊，他又是八尾了，这意味着麦克沃伊又可以许愿了。

他化回人，头放到麦克沃伊的大腿上，手背贴在到他的脸，“只要你想，任何事情我都会答应你的，不论是作为人还是作为猫，任何事。”麦克沃伊和他的手交握在一起，“我没什么愿望，现在这样就很好。”

宁泽涛终于明白了当初孙杨说的那句“要是我和park在一起之后再遇到你，我也没有愿望的。因为最想要的已经得到了”到底是什么意思。就好像现在，能不能成为九尾，以后会发生什么，对他来说通通都无所谓了，他的世界有麦克沃伊就够了。

在宁泽涛修出了八尾的两个星期之后，余贺新终于拥有了自己的第六条尾巴，成了一个比宁泽涛还高几厘米的男生。在家里开庆祝聚餐的时候，麦克沃伊摇摇头说你们太犯规了，什么都不用做就有这么好的身材。

做饭的时候发现少了调味料，余贺新作为最小的一个本来说自己去买，被宁泽涛按在了座位上，“你是客人，而且是为了庆祝你修到六尾，坐着坐着，我去买。”麦克沃伊顺便让他又买点别的回来，宁泽涛走之前还不忘亲一下他。

麦克沃伊和余贺新并不怎么熟悉，只好挑了最简单的话头，“恭喜你成为六尾猫，”他说道，“中村也一定会很高兴的。”

“我想暂时不告诉他这件事，怕吓到他。”余贺新不好意思的笑笑，“等我修到八尾再去找他吧。”麦克沃伊有些奇怪，“我听说有缘人对你们来说并不常见，你就这么确定中村会是你的有缘人？”

“一定是的，”余贺新怕麦克沃伊不相信一样大力点头，“这是我这辈子唯一的愿望，希望我成为八尾之后的第一个愿望能给他，一定会实现的。”这样的执著让麦克沃伊有些感叹，于是举起杯子和他碰了碰，“那我预祝你成功，实现之后一定要来这里，我再给你做好吃的。当然了，平时想来也可以。”

“不过我一直很想知道，”麦克沃伊放下杯子后说道，“成为九尾对于你们来说到底有什么意义？为什么你们都这么重视这件事。”他比划了两下，“总是有原因的吧。”

“唔，其实这个我也不太清楚，这对我们来说算是一种本能吧。血液里有种冲动要去追求这个。以前有长辈告诉我说成为九尾对于一只猫来说就是真正意义上的圆满了。当然了他的话也不一定可信，他的尾巴还没有涛哥多呢。”看着麦克沃伊开始发愣的神色余贺新急忙说道。“涛哥有你就是万事圆满了。”

麦克沃伊这才笑起来，只是有些勉强，“谢谢。”

等到宁泽涛回来的时候，麦克沃伊的脸色已经恢复了正常，之前的失神好像从未存在。余贺新以为自己说错了话，但看看麦克沃伊一脸没事的样子，悬起的心又放了下去。

这之后麦克沃伊一直在思考余贺新的话，把圆满两个字颠来倒去的想。尾巴这方面的事宁泽涛和他说得不多，麦克沃伊多少能感觉到他对于自己的尾巴并不是很伤心，和自己在一起之后作为猫出现的时候也越来越少。

但是圆满这个词的诱惑力实在太大了，让麦克沃伊不得不反复的掂量他和宁泽涛的未来。准确地说，宁泽涛的未来。他是一只猫，一只化作人形就已经是现在这个模样多少年也没变以后大概也不会变的猫，而自己是人类，会老，会死。等到那一天真正来临的时候，麦克沃伊打了个寒战，发现自己连去想象一下那个场景的勇气都没有。

而宁泽涛就会再次开始晃着他的八条尾巴去寻找有缘人，去实现他们的愿望。可是他又要再等多久才能遇见一个心甘情愿把愿望许成我希望你能获得圆满的人呢。麦克沃伊不知道，也同样不敢去想。

他想了很多，却犯了一个通病。自以为为了别人好，却从没亲口去问问别人，想要的到底是什么。如果麦克沃伊当时开口问了他就会明白，能不能成为九尾猫在宁泽涛心里和他相比根本不值一提。

但麦克沃伊没有问，他自顾自的做出了自以为对于宁泽涛来说最好的选择。在反复告诉自己长痛不如短痛之后，那天他坐到了宁泽涛面前，笑着说，“宁，我现在想许愿。”

宁泽涛惊讶的看着他，“怎么突然想起这件事了？”他将麦克沃伊的手指一根根收到自己的手掌里，麦克沃伊没有回答他，只是撒娇一样说道，“你不是说什么时候都可以的吗？”宁泽涛凑过去亲了亲他，“嗯，是可以。”

说完他恢复成很久没出现过的本相，很久没看到他的八条尾巴了，麦克沃伊觉得有点陌生。“那你的愿望是什么？只要我能做到，一定会答应你。”麦克沃伊的手从他的头顶滑到下巴上，“你可以做到的，也只有你能做到。”他的眼神让宁泽涛突然有了一种非常不好的预感，猫的第六感一向都非常准，他刚想说不，你不要再说了的时候麦克沃伊正色道。

“宁泽涛，我希望你有九条尾巴。”

不好的预感瞬间成真，沉甸甸的压在宁泽涛的心上。“你疯了吗？！”他的前爪扑到麦克沃伊的肩上，“你知不知道成了九尾我们就不能在一起了！我不同意！”但是没有用，他的身体已经开始因为这个愿望有了自动反应，宁泽涛感觉到尾巴根部在发热，这是又一条尾巴出现的前兆。

“我是你的有缘人，这是我的愿望，你一定会同意的。”麦克沃伊把他的前爪从肩头拿下来，帮他理顺身上手感极好的毛，“我也不知道成为九尾到底会发生什么，但是对你来说会是好事吧，既然你的祖祖辈辈都在追寻这件事，一定是有它的好处的。”

“你在说什么啊！”第九条尾巴生长得极快，两人说话间已经生长出了一半的长度，宁泽涛觉得自己身上都要烧起来，“你就是我的圆满知不知道！”话音刚落，第九条尾巴出现在了他的背后，宁泽涛像是陡然间失去力气，“你还是不懂是不是。”可是已经来不及了，他没有时间让麦克沃伊去懂了。

“我会想你的。”最后麦克沃伊说道，亲吻了他的额头。

宁泽涛离开之后麦克沃伊很不适应自己的生活，没有人晚上抱着他睡觉，没人和他一起手拉手去逛超市，然后在水产区走不动路；没人在吵架的时候突然变成猫，搞得他一点脾气也没有了；也没有人会吼着对他说，你就是我的圆满了。

余贺新知道这件事之后几乎拍碎麦克沃伊的家门，面对面的时候吼声整层楼都能听见。说了好多话，最后说涛哥根本不想成九尾猫，他想一辈子和你在一起。男生的肩膀不停地抖着，像是在哭，“这么简单的道理我都明白，你为什么不明白呢。”

他现在明白了，彻底的明白，可是人和猫啊，怎么有未来。

“那你现在过得好吗？”余贺新问道，眼睛红红的却不见一滴眼泪。麦克沃伊摇头，“不好，但是如果宁现在过得很好，那就是值得的。”

“没有你，他不会过得好的。”余贺新说道，还想说什么，但麦克沃伊打断了他，“你信不信，”他说道，“如果中村现在面临和我一样的选择，他也会这么做的。”余贺新晃着后退了一步，脸色惨白，“不，他不会。”

“那他就一定还不够爱你。”

五月十三号是麦克沃伊的生日，这是他来到中国之后的第一个生日，拒绝了同学的开派对的提议之后他独自待在家里。打发奶油取出蛋糕坯，给自己做了个猫咪样子的生日蛋糕。没插上蜡烛，也没有许愿，只对着蛋糕看了良久，最后对着房间里沉默的空气说，“你知道吗，我后悔了。”

他没有胃口吃掉这个亲手做的蛋糕，准备放到冰箱里，刚站起来就听到了敲门声。外面天幕已经暗下去，麦克沃伊不知道是谁，走过去开了门。

宁泽涛站在门外，还穿着他离开那天的衣服，看向麦克沃伊的眼神依旧是一片温柔的海洋。麦克沃伊站在那里张着嘴失去了言语，宁泽涛说道，“你好，我想问问，你这里缺不缺一只猫。”

麦克沃伊扑到他身上，紧紧的抱着他，脸埋在他的脖颈处，声音闷闷的，“嗯，这只猫我要了。”

这是他23年以来收到的最珍贵的生日礼物了。

宁泽涛任由他抱着自己平复心绪，等他平静之后才抱着他进了门。麦克沃伊被他一路带到卧室，还没反应过来就被压倒在床上，“宁？”他突然有了一种非常不好的预感， 想起身却发现自己手脚都被宁泽涛的猫尾缠住，他什么时候可以保持人的形态还有尾巴的？！

“生日快乐，”宁泽涛说道，解开了自己衣服的扣子，“我回来了。”

“现在我们来算算以前的账，就先从你不顾我的意愿许愿开始吧。”

所以说，当你向一只八尾猫许愿的时候，一定要慎重啊，慎重！  
说不定他不想成九尾猫，只想要你呢。  
卡梅隆.麦克沃伊先生就在自己二十三岁生日的那一晚付出了非常惨重的代价。


	5. 豚骨拉面

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 运动员！小新x食堂老板！中村  
> *人物属于他们自己，深夜食堂属于它的作者，ooc和垃圾的文笔属于我。

…  
人生最重要的是时机，时机对了，什么都有可能  
…

余贺新走进这家店实属偶然，毕竟早上六点对于一个城市来说实在太早，余贺新看着一路走过来很多商店紧闭的玻璃窗上挂着的上午11点开业的牌子，只想摇头说不是我起太早是你们起太晚。

昨天结束了比赛，他们可以在日本留几天吃吃玩玩当放假，余贺新却没什么心情，比赛失利的苦涩还压在舌根，让整个人都很无力。队友和教练都给了安慰，其实余贺新自己也知道，短距离比赛里胜负本来就一切皆有可能，他的实力没有别人强，输了也没什么可委屈了，继续练就行了。

余贺新走到自动贩卖机前，想把揣在口袋里好几天的几枚硬币花掉，看了一圈却又不知道喝什么好。而且比起喝水更重要的是，他饿了。

生物钟是无法逃避的，但是起床之后不好好吃饭一个人在陌生的城市里乱逛最后迷路了那就是他自己作死了。

余贺新摸着肚子边走边想他这种迷路又没吃早饭的行为要是被师哥或者教练知道了会被骂成什么样，迷路大概不算事，谁还没犯过傻，但是对于一个每天运动强度非常可怕的专业运动员来说，不吃早饭简直是罪恶。

他是走到哪里来了啊，怎么连家便利店都没看到。余贺新内心一片粤语弹幕，抬头就看到小巷里一家店隐隐亮着灯，好像还在营业。余贺新把上面的日文和来之前存在手机上的对照了一下，确定那的确是可以吃饭的地方。

他拉开门，弯腰走进那家不大的小店。

然后就撞上了一双漂亮的眼睛。

那人有些惊讶，似乎没想到这时候还会有客人，但那丝疑惑转瞬即逝，他随即用日语对着余贺新说欢迎光临。而很可惜的是，日语对于余贺新来说和鸟语没什么差别。他正想着能不能用英语和这位看上去和自己差不多的老板沟通，就听见对方用中文说道，“啊，你不是那位来参加游泳比赛的中国选手吗？”

就那么一瞬间，余贺新觉得老天还是待他不薄的，因为这位老板居然会说中文。

“嗯，嗯我是，我叫余贺新。”他并不像是自己师兄那样是知名度极高的运动员，在国内都很少有人认出他，更别说是异国他乡，这样不多的经历让余贺新有点无所适从。“你好。”他在离自己最近的位子上坐下，日本房间都偏小，对他们这些游泳队的大个子来说，总有一种脚很无处安放的感觉，总觉得转个身就有可能撞倒什么。

“你好，”老板笑了笑，“我昨天在体育馆里当志愿者，看到了你的比赛。”提到比赛，余贺新的心情又有些低落，他也不知道如何回应，只是简单地嗯了一声。老板立刻察觉了他的情绪变化，便没有再说比赛的事，只问道，“想吃点什么？”

“啊……”余贺新往墙上贴着的菜单看去，不仅看不懂而且菜品数量非常少。“想吃什么都可以告诉我，如果会的话我就给你做。”老板在旁边说道，余贺新收回视线，“那，拉面行吗？”他也不太了解日本，想到的第一种日本食物就是拉面。

“这么早就吃面？”老板刚说完，余贺新的肚子的发出了一声响亮悠长的咕——

“好吧，”余贺新低头尴尬的样子让老板扩大了笑容，“豚骨拉面可以吗？店里有刚熬好的猪骨汤。”余贺新点点头，说实话，他现在觉得吃什么都可以。

“先吃这个垫垫吧。”老板将手边的盘子递给他，上面盛着金黄色的煎蛋卷，“我刚刚做好的。”余贺新摆手想拒绝，但老板已经不容置疑的将盘子放到了他鼻子底下，“你比较饿，我在之前吃过东西。”余贺新很想拒绝，但是刚做好的煎蛋卷味道直直冲进他的鼻腔，诱惑着他拿起筷子。

他抬眼看着这位年轻的老板，后者冲着他点点头，做了个请用的手势。余贺新用筷子分出一块放到嘴里，老板的口味和他平日里吃的并不太一样，里面放了一些糖，虽然口味对余贺新来说比较新奇，但并不妨碍它的口感味道对人味蕾的俘获。

“好吃！”他说道，又塞了一大块在嘴里，鼓囊囊的口腔让他感到满足。“那就好，我去给你做拉面。”

老板转身去里面准备食材，余贺新拇指摩挲着自己的食指，想着怎么问个名字才不会显得太突兀和搭讪意图太浓烈。“你叫什么名字啊？”最终他还是直接了当的问道，又补上一句，“我昨天看到了很多志愿者，但是没见过你。”

“中村克。”那边倒是没有迟疑的就说了自己的名字，余贺新莫名有一种松了一口气的感觉，看着中村将猪骨高汤取出来开始用加热，很快浓郁的肉汤味道就弥散着不大的空间里。余贺新按按自己的肚子，稳住，别这么没出息，别叫了。

高汤在慢慢回温，中村又点火开始煮昆布，几分钟过去锅里就咕噜咕噜的开始冒出海产特有的腥中带鲜的味道，余贺新不止一次被人问过昆布和海带有什么区别，大家都觉得作为广东人海产见得多的他一定知道，但事实是在余贺新眼里，它们确实也就是差不多的东西，反正味道不错。

昆布煮得差不多了，中村又往里面加了一把木花鱼，他还记得自己最开始学做菜的时候，煮木花鱼时是如何紧张地看着时间生怕多煮了一秒，现在做习惯了，都已经能很自然的掌握时间了。

中村也不知道余贺新的口味，只能按照自己常用的做法做拉面，于是他将剩余的那个圆白菜拿出来，剥出菜叶放在锅里炒软，准备待会加在拉面里。虽然中村不觉得现在青菜对于余贺新现在会有什么吸引力，但如果不加不仅自己不习惯，一定程度上也破坏了味道的平衡。

“你还想吃鸡蛋吗?”他对着余贺新晃晃手里的鸡蛋，“白煮蛋。”余贺新点点头，中村放心的把鸡蛋放到沸水里。“没有鸡蛋的拉面是不完整的。”他轻声说道，将剥壳后的鸡蛋用线从中间破开。

中村店里用的拉面是家里自己做的手擀面，比外面买来的口感劲道不少。“面条你喜欢吃软一点还是硬一点？”他一边往热水里加入盐一边问道，觉得自己是不是有点过于啰嗦了。“软一点吧。”余贺新回答道，煎蛋卷微甜的味道还在口腔里打旋。

高汤，昆布木鱼花汤和炒后的圆白菜混在一起，又加了味增和清水，中村再次将它们煮沸。猪骨汤弥补了昆布木鱼花汤的腥，而海味又为猪骨汤增添了陆上生物所没有的鲜，没加调味料的圆白菜中和了汤汁的腻，最后的味增增添了余贺新甚少尝试的日本风味。

几种味道交织在一起和谐又让人馋得不行。余贺新觉得自己光是闻着味道口水就已经要下来了，他真的应该在出门之后在酒店旁边的便利店买个面包，边吃边开始这场说走就走的迷路。不过现在倒也不错，没什么比等待近在咫尺的食物端到自己面前更值得期待了。

他看到中村切好了叉烧，啊，肉，全世界最美好的存在。

中村将汤倒进碗中，再将煮好的拉面放进去，圆白菜堆在一边，叉烧肉盖满大半个碗面，考虑到余贺新可能的饭量，中村多加了叉烧肉，要是被老客户看到一定会说他偏心。最后再放上海苔和一把海苔丝。

“久等了。”他将拉面端到余贺新面前说道。“请慢用。”

叉烧的甜和汤的味道中和得很好，一点都不会让人觉得腻，拉面劲道有弹性，混着海苔送到嘴里，咬下去能收获两种口感。

余贺新原本还觉得自己可能饿过了，吃到的时候就知道那只是自己的错觉，他还处于饥肠辘辘的状态。中村站在里面看着他埋头一脸满足的呼噜着拉面，发顶中间有不安分的发旋立了起来成了一缕呆毛，让中村很有一种扯一扯的冲动。

吃得这么专心，大概是很好吃了，也可能是因为他太饿了。

看着客人因为自己的手艺满足，大概是每个厨师最开心的事了。

几乎将汤都喝光的余贺新非常满足的放下碗，“很好吃，汤也特别好喝！”他是广东人，非常有资格评价一碗汤到底好不好喝。中村将碗收起来，“那也就没白费我用了一晚上的时间熬汤了。”

吃饱了不想动，余贺新就赖在餐馆里和中村聊天，中村给他倒了一杯玄米茶，混合了绿茶的幽香和烘炒的米香，即便是余贺新向来不喜欢茶叶的味道，也忍不住捧着多喝了几口。“这店里就你一个人吗？这么早就开门了。”

中村笑了笑，“不是开门，是快要到关门的时间了。”他指指墙上的挂钟，“七点钟的时候我就关门，所以你来的时间正好。”

“你是晚上开店？那样不是过得很颠倒吗。”运动员的作息规律得过分，余贺新并不是很能理解这种心甘情愿过着日夜颠倒生活的人。“不会啊，”中村毫不在意，“其实很有意思的，顾客不少又很稳定，能听到很多有意思的事情。”

余贺新若有所思的点点头，中村问道，“你呢，喜欢日本吗？”

“想听实话？并不是，非常喜欢。但是你的拉面让我爱上这里了。”他不带停顿的说道，中村的笑容加深了不少，“那我很荣幸。”他举了举自己的茶杯，试探着问道，“你说不喜欢，是因为比赛失利了吗？”

他看着余贺新低垂的脸，意识到自己越界了，“对不起！如果不想说的话就算了。”

“没关系的。”余贺新摆摆手，喝了一大口玄米茶，指腹摩挲着杯沿，“怎么说呢，我并不是对没拿到冠军这件事失望，”他对自己和那位前辈之间的差距还是认识得很清楚，“我只是失望这次没达到自己的目标。”

年轻气盛的年纪，对比赛踌躇满志，信息满满却可惜希望越大失望越大。

中村能够体会这种感觉，只是他不是运动员，对那种对胜利的渴望和不断超越自己的追求不敢说感同身受。于是他也只能说，“既然没有达到想要的目标，那就好好利用这次的比赛去提高自己吧，看看之前哪些地方做得不到位，比赛里很需要智慧的吧。而且有句话怎么说的，失败是成功之母。”

“是啊，刻苦训练总结经验，运动员都这样。”他抬眼看着中村，视线和笑容让后者莫名脸红，“谢谢你。”

“不客气。”

“可是我记得，你们住的酒店离这里很远啊，你怎么走到这里来了。”中村问出来见到他时就一直想说出口的疑问。如果可以，这件事余贺新并不想说出口，现在想起来，真是非常幼稚。“我想出来散散心，走着走着就迷路了，然后走到了这里。”

中村小声地哇了一声，“你的迷路可迷得真远。”

一个日本人的普通话口音还没有自己重，让余贺新非常挫败的想说粤语。

“我送你回去吧，”中村看他喝完了茶，也放下杯子说道，“万一你再迷路了怎么办。”余贺新摇头，“那样太麻烦你了，你可以把路线告诉我，我自己回去就可以了。”

“不麻烦，”中村站起来拿过自己的背包，“我正好也好关店了，也不困。走吧，就当我志愿者做到底了，帮助迷路的中国选手。”

对方执意如此，余贺新也不好推辞，站起来之后想起自己饭钱还没给，将身上所有的纸币连同硬币拿出来拿在杯子下面。中村刚想说什么，就被余贺新截住了话头，“你一定要收下。”中村举起双手示意投降，“好吧，不过用不了这么多。”他抽出里面的一张纸币和硬币一起还给余贺新，“硬币你留着买饮料。”

余贺新站在旁边等着中村收拾好东西，关好门，然后跟在他身边。

“你的中文说得很好。”他说道，目光仿佛黏在了中村的侧脸上，一点都不想移开。“可能是因为接触得比较早吧，又在中国读了几年书，所以说得比较流畅。不过中国字太多太复杂了，我还在很努力的认识它们。”

“那为什么又回来开餐馆了呢，留在中国不好吗？”话是这么说，余贺新内心里还是感叹谢谢你回来了，在这里开了餐馆，这样我才能机缘巧合的认识你。

“因为我接触厨艺比接触中文更早啊，”中村笑着说，“中国很好，但到底不是自己的家，而且开这样一家小店一直是我的梦想。”

他领着余贺新走到地铁站，指着上面的路线图说道，“我们现在在这里，酒店在这里。”他在两个站分别点了点，中间隔了四个地铁站。原来他走了这么远，余贺新觉得自己有点厉害。

“小时候我也想过要当一个游泳运动员。”他们在地铁里的时候中村说道，打破两人之间的沉默，“那为什么没有呢？”中村用食指挠挠脸，“因为最后还是发现，自己对做菜的兴趣更大吧。”他笑着说道。“不过如果我真的坚持下去的话，说不定我们还会成为对手。”

“那我应该庆幸你成了一个好厨师，帮我填饱肚子，而不是做我的对手。”余贺新想象着中村如果是游泳运动员会是什么样子，他比自己要矮一些，但在日本人里也算是高个子，T恤遮住了身材看不见里面，只是单从手臂和小腿来看平日里也没少锻炼。

“不过我现在还是经常游泳。”中村的声音让余贺新匆忙收回自己的视线，把思维从想象里拉出来，“毕竟自己就会做饭，不运动的话不知道要长多胖。”他鼓起脸，“我不能想象自己那个样子。”余贺新想起自己退役后发福的前辈们，再次告诫自己哪怕日后退役也一定要克制住。“是啊，不能想象。”

交谈中余贺新知道了中村只比自己大两岁，也知道了他身上一直传来的清淡好闻的男士香是哪个牌子什么名字，不过也没什么实际意义，他大部分时间都是在水里泡着，身上都是一股漂白水的味道，

回去的路程总是要快不少，余贺新觉得没走多久就看见了酒店的标志。他看向旁边的中村，想着为什么路程不能再长一点呢。

“那我就送你到这里了。”在路口的时候中村停下来说道，“别再想比赛了，你还这么年轻，好好努力一定会实现自己的目标的。这几天既然还会在日本，就多出去玩玩吧，至少也要带着对这个国家这座城市的好印象离开啊。”他眨眨眼睛。

余贺新点点头，“今天谢谢你送我回来，”他停顿一下，“还有你的拉面！”

中村低头笑了笑，有些不好意思，“你喜欢就好。”

余贺新不知道他们的见面对于中村来说意味着什么，但对于他来说，就是脑子一有空闲就会想起这件事，想起中村的脸，用队友的话来说，就是你出去一趟怎么魂都被勾走了。

太失败了，余贺新捏着枕头的一角在空中挥了挥，又将它拍到自己脸上，就这么被一碗拉面拿下了。

中村没有他想的这么多，因为事情很多，没这么多的空闲。只是那几天他在营业时看向门口的次数明显多了很多，想着那位叫余贺新的中国选手还会不会再来。

一天，两天，三天。

第三天的早上中村关上门准备回家先补个觉，他应该已经去机场了吧，中村记得余贺新告诉过自己是今天的飞机回中国。中村叹口气，将失落压回心底。回到祖国重新开始征程，是好事。

他正准备转身回家，就听见身后传来一阵急促的脚步声，混合着剧烈运动后的喘气声。“等，等等。”他回头，看到余贺新堪堪停在自己面前，手扶着膝盖大口喘气，“太好了你还没走。”中村忙扶住他，“怎么了跑得这么急，你不是今天回国吗？”

“是啊，但是，有个事情我想问你，所以就，呼，请了一会假，没事，我，我来得及。”气息将一句话分割成了好几部分，中村抚着他的后背帮他顺气，“什么事一定要问？”

余贺新的右手还扶着自己的膝盖，左手握住了中村扶在他手臂上的手，一字一句的说道。

“东京奥运会的时候，你能来看我的比赛吗？”

中村愣在那里，过了几秒才重重的点头，“我一定会去的。”

余贺新扬起了一个大大的笑容，将手里攥着的写了自己联系方式的纸条交到中村手里，说道，“还有，你可以叫我阿新。”


	6. 我们抱歉的通知

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灵感取自航班延误。  
> 套路王与小痴汉的故事

…  
机场，一个现实而浪漫的地方  
…

“我们抱歉的通知，您乘坐的……”这已经是麦克沃伊在机场里不知道第几次听到这个开头了，随之而来的总是被点名的那部分乘客低低的咒骂声；不过他也没什么资格去可怜别人，自己的航班好像都已经陷入了无限期延误的状态。  
麦克沃伊在起身前再看了一眼航班状态，看到时间没有再往后面推延松了一口气，往机场提供的充电点走去。好在充电点还有位置，他百无聊赖的刷新着社交网络，间隔时间太短也并没有什么新内容，麦克沃伊心里默默计划着怎么在机场打发一下时间，还没等他排完脑子里的列表旁边传来一个声音。  
“你好，请问这里有人吗？”全心陷入自己的脑海里让麦克沃伊有些迟钝，愣了一下才反应过来是在和自己说话，他转过头，看到身边人的第一眼觉得自己呼吸都窒住了，“……没有。”他说道，甚至觉得自己的声音小得对方都听不见。  
但对方显然是听见了，好像也对麦克沃伊呆滞的目光习以为常，只是笑着说了声谢谢，然后站在麦克沃伊旁边给自己的手机充电。  
麦克沃伊来中国交流也有一段时间了，比亚洲人完全区别于欧美人是另一种好看印象更深刻的就是飞机晚点，虽然之前他一向运气不差，最多也就晚点一个多小时，但今天大概是要创造他自己的纪录了。他状似无意地将眼风扫向自己身旁，刚才让他险些出丑的人正在很认真的盯着自己的笔电屏幕，手指不断敲击着键盘，嗯，这么不慌不忙大概飞机也晚点了。  
他只不过是学术交流完了，想着时间还够，就想去据说好吃的很多的广东玩两天，结果就这么好巧不巧遇上了那边下暴雨，航空公司还不给改签。麦克沃伊再一次点开航班状态，发现登机时间又往后面推了四十分钟。  
还没等他发表一下感慨，身边人的手机嗡的响了一声，他拿起来查看，好看的眉头皱起又松开，好似无可奈何。  
“小新，我登机时间又往后面推了，不知道什么时候才能到，不用等着我吃夜宵了，等我明天到了再约吃饭时间吧，你早点休息。”  
麦克沃伊听着他在微信语音里交代，突然意识到他很可能和自己一个航班，这倒是件不错的事。晚点虽然很糟心，但他也不介意看一路的大帅哥啊。  
他见过很多好看的人，自己也长得不差，但眼前这个中国人的确格外出众。五官看着沉稳又不失少年气，凤眼细长，神态专注。身材轻松地将那身休闲西装撑起来，看着也许并不健壮，但麦克沃伊敢打赌布料下绝对是胸肌背肌八块腹肌。  
麦克沃伊收回自己的目光，继续点开社交网络页面发呆，身边人又拿起手机给别人发语音，好像也不觉得晚点有多糟，估计是已经习惯了，“我啊，不会无聊的，正好把最后一点事做完，到了安心玩。”  
嗯，他的声音也特别好听。  
麦克沃伊觉得自己真是因为航班晚点无聊过头，不然怎么会对着萍水相逢的人像个小女生一样的犯花痴。他决定等手机再充会电就去旁边的店逛逛，分散一下自己的注意力。鉴于起飞时间未定，他还可以去吃点东西垫垫肚子。  
手机倒是很给面子的充电很快，到了他觉得满意的电量就拔掉离开了，走远前回头看一眼，发现那人依旧很专心地看着自己的电脑屏幕，严肃而认真，的确是一派工作的样子。麦克沃伊叹了口气，这么专心让他连搭话都不好意思。  
逛累了也填饱了肚子，麦克沃伊实在不知道还能做什么，看见星巴克的logo便走过去，反正今晚上肯定也睡不好，还不如来杯咖啡直接通宵呢。  
走到排队的地方，麦克沃伊发现非常巧合的，他又遇到了那个人。他站在队伍最末尾，脸上没有对不短的队伍露出一丝不耐。等到麦克沃伊走到他身后，对方回过头，看见是他后笑道，“又见面了。”  
麦克沃伊的确没想过他会主动和自己说话，但既然他主动开头，自己当然不介意接话。“你也晚点了吗？”对方点点头，顺着前面挪了一步，“天气原因。”  
“我也是，难得这几天这边没下雨了，那边又下雨。”老天爷心情不好，实在是他们所不能左右的，只能等着顺便祈祷。“那我们可能是同一班飞机啊。”对方笑着说，报出了四位数的航班号，麦克沃伊在心里哇哦一声，所以他们的确是同一班。  
麦克沃伊复述了一遍航班号，脸上的笑容混合了开心和无奈，“看来我们要一起等飞机等到，”他耸耸肩，“我也不知道，大概天亮？”  
对方笑笑，“还是祈祷不要这么晚吧。”说完他伸出手，“宁泽涛。”  
“卡梅隆.麦克沃伊。”  
这就算是真正的认识了。  
宁泽涛没有要咖啡，只是要了红茶，迎着麦克沃伊疑惑的目光解释道，“我喝了咖啡会胃疼。”麦克沃伊表示完全理解，点单时刚想说香草拿铁，眼角扫到拿着小票等红茶的宁泽涛，又硬生生改口成红茶。  
两杯写着不同名字的红茶放到柜台上时，疑惑的人变成了宁泽涛，麦克沃伊拿过自己的那杯，一脸正经，“我怕喝了咖啡会睡不着。”  
也不知道是谁刚才还准备通宵。  
两人随便找了椅子坐下，有人说话时间好打发多了，两个坐在一起一边喝茶一边聊天聊地吐槽航班。虽然职业天差地别，但兴趣爱好的重合度却相当高，某种意义上也算是惊喜。麦克沃伊砸砸嘴，依旧不怎么喜欢茶的味道，宁泽涛倒是很习惯的样子，麦克沃伊看他喝茶觉得非常像那种捧着瓷杯在下午悠然品茶的老干部。  
在宁泽涛查航班动态的时候麦克沃伊正好收到了航空公司发来提供酒店休息的短信，两人同时把手机屏幕亮给对方。  
“登机时间又往后面推了。”  
“酒店都给我们准备好了。”  
是在机场坐着等得腰酸背痛还是去酒店先睡一觉，怎么看选择都很确定。  
到了酒店照例是先分房间，不提供单人间，都要两两组队，宁泽涛试探性地看了麦克沃伊一眼，后者很自觉的把自己的机票和他的放在一起推给前台。前台小姐也没管哪张是谁的机票，拿着离自己笔尖最近的那张说道，“电话号码。”  
带着地方口音的普通话让麦克沃伊一下子没有反应过来，前台小姐露出几分不耐，宁泽涛在旁边顺畅的报上了自己的电话。麦克沃伊低头一看发现她把号码写在了自己的机票上，心里忽然还有点窃喜，这下自己连手机号码都不用主动要了。  
拿了房卡进房间，两个人看着里面一张双人床一张单人床彼此无言以对。宁泽涛将自己的电脑包放到离得更近的单人床，说道，“我睡这边吧。”麦克沃伊急忙摇头，“还是我睡这边吧。”他自己就是一米八几的个子，宁泽涛比他还高大半个头，在单人床上睡着根本施展不开。  
“或者我们可以一起睡。”宁泽涛刚想说什么，被麦克沃伊的这句话打断。酒店的灯光有些暗，宁泽涛还是能清楚地看见麦克沃伊泛红的耳廓，毕竟是才认识，这种事还是有些尴尬，他揉了揉自己的后脑，努力不让自己说话磕磕绊绊，“也可以，反正都是男的。”  
宁泽涛在询问之后先去冲澡，麦克沃伊才发现这里的浴室玻璃虽不透亮但却能把身形轮廓看得清清楚楚，比如他现在就看见了宁泽涛修长笔直的双腿和宽阔且肌肉饱满的背。麦克沃伊仓皇的移开视线，觉得脸上有点燥热。  
他发信息告诉朋友自己第一次飞机晚点到住酒店，隐去遇到了一个让自己腿软的帅哥的经历，偶尔偷瞄两下浴室那边。刚刚收回视线，宁泽涛的手机就响起来，让麦克沃伊没由来的心跳如擂鼓。  
“宁，你的电话，好像是你公司打来的。”因为来电人写着地狱的号角。  
浴室里关了水，宁泽涛只匆匆围了条浴巾就大步走出来。麦克沃伊看着他光溜溜还不断有水珠滑落的上半身，下意识摸了摸鼻下，还好，没流鼻血，不然就真的丢人了。宁泽涛还在接电话，似乎是上司的，大部分时间在安静的听着，专注得连麦克沃伊近乎露骨的视线都没注意到。  
麦克沃伊捏捏自己的手臂，再揉揉自己的肚子，他也并非是皮包骨，该有的肌肉都不缺，只是没这么让人很有想要在上面摸来摸去的冲动。他指指浴室，宁泽涛给他比了个OK的手势。麦克沃伊走到里面将他的衣服拿到外面放好，再进去洗澡。他觉得自己的确需要冷静一下，不然孤男寡男大晚上的睡一张床，他还真有点怕自己管不住手。  
出来的时候宁泽涛已经打完了电话，正在吹头发；麦克沃伊虽然一贯裸睡，但顾忌着酒店的床单被套自己又不是一个人睡，还是衣服裤子穿得好好的，宁泽涛也一样，见他出来了还说道，“早知道今天要晚这么久，我就把睡衣单独拿出来了。”说完他关上吹风机，说道，“将就着休息一会吧，不知道什么时候就会打电话把我们叫醒。”  
“我们现在睡了回去还睡得着吗？”麦克沃伊在床上躺下，空调不太好，没多少冷空气让他并不想盖被子，他将自己这半边的被子对折到宁泽涛那边。宁泽涛一边回答他肯定能睡着，一边把被子抱起来放到旁边的单人床上。  
换了环境又想着航班起飞时间，麦克沃伊其实一点都睡不着，只是宁泽涛问他要不要关灯时，看着宁泽涛已经染上睡意的脸还是点了点头。  
关灯后麦克沃伊依旧睁着眼睛，宁泽涛犹豫了一会，还是伸手覆上他的双眼，很注意的和麦克沃伊的皮肤保持了一点距离，轻声道，“睡一会吧。”麦克沃伊下意识的闭上眼睛，睫毛刷过宁泽涛的手掌，细微的触感顺着手一路撩到了他的心底。  
离起飞还有两个小时时酒店打电话叫醒他们，麦克沃伊揉着眼睛用凉水泼脸，他好像是睡着了，但又随时能醒过来。这样的睡眠状态并不好，但总归算得上休息过了。  
机场是难得的空旷安静，只有他们这个航班的人匆匆走向安检点，午夜时候，连一贯喧闹的机场都极度静谧，每家商铺都已经关门，更绝望的是麦克沃伊发现自己又饿了。宁泽涛显然也是，麦克沃伊看见他的目光在汉堡王关闭的店门停留了五秒，转过头对自己说，我当时应该多打包一份。  
后悔已经来不及了，麦克沃伊坐在登机口旁的椅子上，觉得之前的睡意都翻滚着涌上来。宁泽涛坐在他旁边讲语音，“飞机刚刚到，还要等一会。嗯你先陪朕登基了再继续加班。接下来一个星期除非公司倒闭大boss跳楼不然不要打给我。”  
说完之后他舒了一口气，“想要得个悠闲真不容易。”麦克沃伊分给他一片口香糖，“之前我还以为你是去出差。”他打量一下宁泽涛，“你看上去不像是去度假。”  
“临时决定的，这段时间天天加班，今天开完会我就直接请假了，本来准备回家换了衣服休息一下再来机场，结果走之前又被拉着开会。”而那时候又不知道飞机晚点，不然他就不急着来机场了。  
作为一个搞研究的，麦克沃伊的时间表一般很放松，并不很能体会到宁泽涛这种上班族的忙乱，于是他只能安慰道，“没关系，反正你现在也请好假了，可以好好玩了，我相信你们公司一个星期之内还是不会倒闭的。”  
两人的聊天时间并没有持续很久，机场广播很快开始一遍遍播放登机，宁泽涛嘟囔一句现在又急着催我们走了，和麦克沃伊一起去排队。麦克沃伊拿着机票，偏偏头问道，“你的座位是几排？”顺手还展示了自己的登机牌，“离得不远，就在你旁边。”宁泽涛晃晃自己的登机牌。  
麦克沃伊不知道应该用有缘还是过于有缘来形容他们这次的经历，不过转念想想也是好事啊，他完全不介意和宁泽涛坐在一起度过飞机上的这几个小时。  
上了飞机系好安全带之后麦克沃伊就觉得自己撑不住了，也不管身边是其他乘客走动搬动行李找座位的声音，靠在椅子上就准备睡觉。宁泽涛问他要不要毯子，也只是用鼻音哼了哼，分不出力气去回答。  
起飞时的加速还是让麦克沃伊醒了过来，飞机缓慢地拔高，这边晚上天气不错，视野开阔，底下星星点点的灯光都看得分明。飞机平稳之后麦克沃伊小声道，“我继续睡。”他以为同样疲倦的宁泽涛只会简单的回应他，但出乎他意料的是宁泽涛以轻柔的力道捏了捏他的手臂，说道，“靠过来吧，会睡得舒服一点。”  
麦克沃伊很顺从地将头靠到他肩上，调整了一下坐姿，感觉到宁泽涛将毯子搭在自己身上，他想说谢谢，但困倦的大脑已经宣布停工，他直接进入梦乡。  
这一路并没有什么颠簸，麦克沃伊睡得很好，醒来的时候机舱里亮着微弱的灯，宁泽涛的脸贴着他的头顶，还没有醒。麦克沃伊突然发现这个姿势完全可以用暧昧来形容，好像他们不是萍水相逢的陌生人，而是一起出门度假的情侣。  
这个认知让他免不了觉得害羞，身体的动作稍微大了点，和他贴在一起的宁泽涛便醒了。麦克沃伊完全退回到自己的座位上，“抱歉，压着你的肩膀睡了这么久。”宁泽涛揉着眼睛，看上去和之前的社会精英完全不像，反倒更像是一个没睡够不开心的小孩，“没关系，我不也枕着你的头睡的吗。”  
正好旁边有空姐走过，麦克沃伊就顺嘴问了一句还有多久才到，得到了还有二十分钟的回答，看来之前的广播提醒是他们没有听见。  
飞机已经在降落，从窗户望出去外面灯影重重，宁泽涛打了个哈欠，感叹道，“终于要到了。”今天晚上过得的确不怎么轻松，但遇到了宁泽涛，麦克沃伊觉得还是值得的，当然这话他肯定不会说出来。  
下飞机，取行李，走到门口外面的风灌进来，突然的冷热交替让麦克沃伊很不习惯。“要说再见了。”他说道，也懒得去梳理被风吹得凌乱的头发。宁泽涛嗯了一声，“今天如果不是遇到了你，不知道会有多无聊。”说完两人相视一笑。  
“你在这边准备怎么玩？”宁泽涛问道，麦克沃伊不太懂他的意图，只照实回答道，“不知道，我时间比较充裕，准备边查攻略边玩。”  
“你如果有时间的话，可以打电话给我，我对这边还挺熟的。”他看着麦克沃伊丝毫不掩饰惊诧的脸，觉得疲惫睡意都一扫而空，“反正你也有我的电话不是吗。”

麦克沃伊人生中第一次经历的长时间航班延误，居然还让他收获了一个男朋友，这种打着灯笼都找不到的好事，让他的朋友们无比的羡慕，但包括麦克沃伊在内的人都不知道，先注意到对方的那个，其实是宁泽涛。  
因为实在不知道怎么搭话，在对方充电时才敢走上去问一句这里有没有人，看着对方在朝星巴克走所以抢先站在队末就为了创造一下说话的机会，手段老掉牙到说出来会被耻笑一辈子。但至少，在机缘与巧合的帮助下，他们还是在一起了。  
航班延误了这么多次，总算是有那么一次，让他觉得千值万值。


	7. Sweet Sweet Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甜点师！宁先生 x 顾客！小麦。  
> 半吊子的美食文。

…  
幸福就是甜品的味道  
…

麦克沃伊从来没有走进过学校旁这家甜品店，并非他不想，而是无论什么时间什么天气，这家店都没有人少的时候。本来一家甜品店开在大学旁就有足够的客源，但生意好到这种程度还是很出人意料。麦克沃伊按捺不住好奇心想尝试，但每次看到排队的人数又选择放弃。自然，女生总是占了大多数，到最后甚至排队买到甜点送给自己的女朋友都成了表达感情的方式之一。

大概又是新一轮的潮流吧，麦克沃伊想着，就像前段时间学校旁边的猫咖一样。虽然他也是个喜欢追逐潮流的人，但远没有到狂热的程度，何况只是甜点而已，他完全可以等到第一轮顾客的热潮过去后再去尝试。

最初的风潮过去后，的确不再是那样的火爆到无时无刻都好像在排队，但大概味道的确不错，回头客也不是一般的多，麦克沃伊每次走过甜品店，一眼看过去都没有一个空位。

出于好奇，他也在身边的女生津津有味吃着打包好的甜点的时候问过那家甜品店到底有什么不同之处。其实也无外乎那几样，东西好吃，环境优雅，最重要的是甜点师帅得要命。

女生用勺子刮下最后的那点奶油，说道，“你应该听说过的啊，就那个比我们大一届人气很高的中国留学生，就是他开的。”说到这里，麦克沃伊终于有了点印象，虽然他从没亲眼见过这个校草级别的人物，但还是听说过的。“可是我记得学校里没有开设制作甜点这门专业吧。”

女生砸砸嘴，“大概是自学的，他是中国人啊，中国人做什么都好吃。”

甜品店开在麦克沃伊回家的必经之路上，每次路过总免不了往里望一眼，偶尔能看到甜点师含笑的侧脸，更巧合的时候，会正好对上对方的眼睛。

而他真正走进这家店，已经是一个多月之后的事了，又是因为实验和论文熬到深夜，麦克沃伊觉得体内的能量在走出教学楼的时候就已经流失殆尽。楼下有家星巴克，只是不知道这么晚了还营不营业。没等到他想完星巴克，走到甜品店前却发现里面灯还亮着，还有几个顾客坐在里面，似乎也是挑灯夜战。

这倒是很出乎麦克沃伊意料，他印象里这家甜品店因为是毕业不久的学生开的，考虑到上晚课的学生关得是要晚一些，但也不至于现在这个时间点还开着门。急需糖分的大脑相当迟钝，等反应过来的时候麦克沃伊已经顺从于身体推开门走了进去。

一时间店里的几个人都齐刷刷的把他看着，让麦克沃伊无所适从，“抱歉，我看到这里没有关门……”旁边坐着的女生忙说道，“不好意思，我们……”她刚站起来，就被走过去的甜点师按着肩膀又坐了下去，“你好好看书。”他说道，走到麦克沃伊面前，让后者这时候才发现他比自己还要高半个头。

“抱歉，现在比较晚了，很多甜点已经没有了，可以吗？”在麦克沃伊点头后他引导着麦克沃伊坐到靠窗的位置上，顺手还把过道另一边抬头的男生的脑袋按下去。麦克沃伊坐上松软的椅子后愣愣的点头，只觉得全身都松懈下来。

甜点师也毫不在意他的反应慢了半拍，相当的耐心，“想吃点什么呢？”麦克沃伊看着单子上卖相极佳的甜点，反而不知道该选什么，而且已经这个时候了，都不一定有。他瞟一眼窗外，黑黢黢的连个人都没有，于是他合上单子，“就随便一个你方便做的吧，已经这么晚了。”他又笑了笑，“反正我现在也只是想吃点甜的而已，你给我一堆奶油都行。”

甜点师相当会意，说了句请稍等就离开了，过一会端来一杯奶油茶。暗色的茶汤上漂浮着的一团奶油让麦克沃伊有些想笑，随口一说的玩笑话，还真的给自己奶油。他端详了一下这个绘制了月季的精致瓷杯，捧着喝了一大口。

刚打发的奶油并不腻，带着浅淡的奶香，红茶的醇厚冲淡了奶油的甜，朗姆酒恰到好处的让红茶味道更加浓郁。

一杯茶是很简单的，但越简单的东西越能够体现出制作者的水平。麦克沃伊突然有点明白为什么这么多女生喜欢光顾这家店了。当然了，他瞟了一眼低着头认真制作甜点的那位甜点师，东方人认真的侧脸在灯光下显得更加柔和，甜点师也确实很帅。

令麦克沃伊意外的是他并没有等多久，不到十分钟宁泽涛便从冰箱里取出了一个小碗，用火枪轻烤表面之后放上托盘连同纸巾银匙给他端了过来。麦克沃伊刚想说这么快，便不小心对上女生有些哀怨的眼神。

趁着甜点师俯身将法式炖蛋放到他面前时麦克沃伊轻声说道，“还是先给他们吧，我来得晚。”甜点师愣了一下，顺着他的视线望过去，女生飞快地低下头。“没关系，”他将银匙端正的摆在纸巾上，“你是客人，顾客是上帝。”看着麦克沃伊似乎还有些过意不去，便又说道，“我不止做了一个，不会饿着他们的。”

等对方离开，麦克沃伊才发现店里好像真正的客人只有自己一个，其他几位都是这里的员工。他将银匙落在法式炖蛋的表面，微微用力，听到了焦糖清脆的碎裂声。这员工福利真不错，工作之余还有地方学习，老板还给做甜点。

尽管知道现在自己吃什么都觉得好吃，但吃到嘴里还是给麦克沃伊一种惊艳的感觉，除开蛋奶香味和顺滑的口感，这位甜点师减少了糖的数量，取而代之是添了巧克力在里面，让巧克力为整个炖蛋增添甜度，可可和炖蛋原本的香味混合在一起，倒是相当的和谐。

第一口吃到嘴里的时候麦克沃伊下意识的抬头看向甜点师，对方只笑着对他眨眨眼，得意的样子看着有几分可爱。等到麦克沃伊吃了半个炖蛋，那个笑容还盘旋在他的脑子里。这一定是营销的阴谋，麦克沃伊有些愤愤的将那层薄薄的焦糖捣得更碎，无论是想起甜点师还是甜点，都一定想来重温一下，怎么看都赚到了。

麦克沃伊终于明白了为什么在这位甜点师毕业之后学校里也依旧留有他的传说，以及这家店为什么每次看都是人满为患。他叼着银匙回味着嘴里的味道，突然发现他并不知道对方的名字。

麦克沃伊看着对方再次走过来，抑制着问他名字的冲动，那样太奇怪了。他告诉自己，视线从对方的脸上移到他放到自己面前的甜点上。舒芙蕾上用了淡奶油和橙皮做装饰，再洒上糖粉，看着让人有一种一口一个的冲动，“橙子？”他问道，猜测着口味里藏着的惊喜。“柠檬。”甜点师回答道，嘴角挑起的弧度自然却无懈可击，“请慢用。”

麦克沃伊走出甜品店的时候只觉得困意都翻涌上来，吃饱了果然就容易困，他揉揉眼睛，准备回去睡到自然醒。走了几步他回头看了一下，店员们的学习好像也奋战到了最后，甜点师在给他们派发自己做好的甜点。

自己一定还会再来的，这一点麦克沃伊无比的肯定。

至于是为了人还是为了甜点，就不那么肯定了。

店里在麦克沃伊离开之后喧闹了不少，女生一口咬下半个柠檬舒芙蕾，也不管淡奶油沾在了自己的嘴角上，控诉道，“涛哥偏心！见色忘义！重色轻友！”她将剩下半个也塞到嘴里，“以前这个时候你从来不会让人进来！”

被点名的人丝毫不在意，“不就是让他先吃了你的炖蛋和舒芙蕾吗，顾客是上帝知不知道。”女生哼了一声，抱着双臂靠到椅背上，“之前这么多上帝也没见你对谁例外啊。”宁泽涛懒得和她继续这个话题，伸手弹了下女生的额头，“再多说一句，这个月奖金就不要想了。”女生立刻闭上了嘴，将所有的话咽了下去，“不说了不说了，涛哥你做什么都是对的！”

宁泽涛转向旁边没说话的余贺新，在对方耳边打了个响指，“想什么呢？”余贺新抬头对他笑道，“阿克说过两天来澳大利亚。”大晚上的，宁泽涛差点被自己小学弟脸上的笑容闪瞎，“那很好啊，你让他过来，给他准备抹茶千层。”

“谢谢涛哥！”

两个女生结伴开车回去，余贺新搭宁泽涛的车，除开两个女生轻声八卦那个卷毛男生还会不会来，会不会对宁泽涛的魅力无动于衷之外，四个人看起来相当和谐。其实余贺新也很好奇，他们几个都还没毕业，快考试了经常这样在店里复习，之前也有学生看着店开着想买甜点，但宁泽涛都相当有原则的拒绝了，说是不希望被打扰。

余贺新觑了一眼宁泽涛，后者显然心情很好，食指在方向盘上敲着不成调的拍子。

大概这次的人是特别的，很可能成自己嫂子那样的特别。

他第二次来到这家店的时候，正好是期末，整个学校里都弥漫着我不入地狱谁入地狱的氛围，提前完成了论文的麦克沃伊反而成了闲人。甜品店的生意依旧火热，但大多是打包带走，留着自习的人并不多，用麦克沃伊朋友的话就是，大帅哥就在眼前太容易分心。

麦克沃伊倒是很高兴店里终于有了空位，至少这次他可以在正常的营业时间里进到这家店里了。走进去一个女生便迎上来，笑着问他是打包还是就在店里吃，麦克沃伊记得他是那天看着法式炖蛋眼神哀怨的女生，险些没有收住脸上的笑，“就在这里吃。”

女生将他引到一张桌子坐下，又给他端来一杯柠檬水。麦克沃伊很快点好单，拿铁和一份蒙布朗，他对甜品其实没有什么偏好，也完全相信宁泽涛的手艺，选择蒙布朗只是看见玻璃柜里还有现成的。

等甜点的时候麦克沃伊打量了一下周围，才发现自己的位置相当优越，从这里能看到柜台后正在忙活的甜点师，角度原因不单单能看到脸，身形和动作都一览无余。麦克沃伊发现其中一位当服务员的女生并不是之前他来的时候看到的那位，但想想最近的地狱复习期，似乎又可以解释了。

女生很快为他端来拿铁和蒙布朗，杰诺瓦士蛋糕上堆砌着塔状的栗子泥，中间有一颗完整的栗子，带着被糖腌制后特有的光泽。而让麦克沃伊眼前一亮的并不是散发着浓郁栗子香味形状完美的蒙布朗，而是他随性点的那杯拿铁，上面的拉花是一个宇航员和四分之一个地球，周围还有几颗星星。

他抬眼看向宁泽涛，后者好像察觉到了他的视线，抬起头对他笑了笑。麦克沃伊没想到他会看自己，下意识的低下头，掩饰般喝了一大口拿铁，被烫得直吐舌头。

甜品店里人来人往，无论是店员还是顾客都带着忙乱，麦克沃伊坐在那里看帅哥吃甜点，悠闲得他自己都有了罪恶感。

宁泽涛朝着自己的师妹招招手，在女生走到面前之后将装了一块蛋糕的白瓷盘递给她，“给13号桌送去。”女生接过后朝麦克沃伊那个方向看了看，“他没点这个，”她再看看盘子里三种颜色的巧克力慕斯蛋糕，“而且我们什么时候有巧克力三重奏了？”

“新出的口味，端过去让他试吃。”女生狐疑的看着他，“上一次我们提供试吃业务还是小新第一次看到中村先生的时候。”宁泽涛没有回话，只是看着她，女生恍然大悟，“噢，噢，好的，我知道了。”

她走到麦克沃伊身旁，将白瓷盘放到了他面前的桌子上，麦克沃伊疑惑的看着她，“我没有点这个。”女生笑容不减，“是店里新出的口味，先让顾客们试吃的。”麦克沃伊不记得有听谁说过这家店还提供试吃了，女生没给他问问题的机会，礼貌的说了句请慢用便离开了。

能白吃谁不开心，麦克沃伊很快便把疑惑抛至脑后，把心思都放到了眼前融合了三种颜色和味道的甜点上。由浅到深变化的巧克力慕斯口味层次分明，却又被巧克力戚风蛋糕所统一，而巧克力，本就是会让人怦然心动的存在。

麦克沃伊吃完往周围扫了一眼，才发现自己好像是唯一一个有试吃的顾客。

那边的女生终于得了些清闲，奔到宁泽涛面前捧着脸掩不住兴奋，“我们要卖巧克力三重奏了吗？”她说着眼风往麦克沃伊那边飞去，意有所指。宁泽涛也不看她，只专心于自己手里的事，“也许吧。”女生面有不满，他补充道，“要看顾客的反响如何。”

“反响很好，”女生将宁泽涛递给她的草莓马芬放到嘴里，“试吃之前就一直盯着你看了。”她说着，又正色道，“不过涛哥，我们可能要找兼职了，过两天我们几个就都没时间了。”宁泽涛自己就是学生过来的，知道这种时候师弟师妹都是挤出时间来帮忙。“嗯，我知道，到时候你们都去忙吧，我自己想办法。”

在去过两次之后，麦克沃伊就非常热衷于往甜品店里跑了，他甚至接下了朋友们买甜点的活，去的时候顺便当甜点外卖员。而对于他本人而言，其实目的和很多来店里的女生没什么分别，饱口福的同时也饱饱眼福。

他依旧点自己的套餐标配，拿铁加上一块甜点，他当然知道吃甜点时喝咖啡容易腻又可能破坏口感，但第一次点咖啡时的拉花过于惊喜，让他免不了对下一次抱有期待。而宁泽涛也并没有让他失望，他给麦克沃伊制作的咖啡拉花几乎就是小宇航员探险记，离开地球，和月球打招呼，在人造卫星旁自拍，躲开身边擦过的陨石，麦克沃伊很好奇自己点到第几杯咖啡的时候这名小宇航员会降落到某个星球上。

宁泽涛找到刚毕业的应届生来顶上服务生的空缺，再加上明明是来澳大利亚玩却被他拉来做苦力每天帮半天忙的宋安东，虽然还是忙，但也过得下去。

那天宁泽涛给麦克沃伊做拉花的时候正好被宋安东看到，年轻些的男生都对这名小宇航员终于落到了某个星球上相当欣慰，“涛哥，你这追个人也太不容易了。”麦克沃伊坐得不远，宋安东压低了声音，“虽说你不知道从什么地方了解到了别人的喜好，但到现在你都没问他的名字吧。”

宁泽涛看了他一眼，“你说得我好像是个变态。”宋安东笑着耸耸肩，“那倒不至于，我只是觉得追人还是主动一点比较好。”他顿一顿，又说道，“面对面的主动。”

“知道了。”宁泽涛说道，将咖啡摆上托盘，他取出一块方形的Opera，这是麦克沃伊今天的点单，巧克力平滑的表面除了被宁泽涛洒了一点金箔外并没有什么装饰，他飞快地用焦糖勾勒出一个花体英文句子，将成形的焦糖薄脆小心地摆上蛋糕，放置在托盘上后示意宋安东给麦克沃伊端过去。

宋安东看了一眼，认出了宁泽涛写出的焦糖句子，摇摇头道，“涛哥，你真的有够闷骚。”宁泽涛将手上蹭到的一点糖粉擦去，“有吗，我觉得这样挺好的。”宋安东翻了个白眼，“是挺好的，都是情趣是吧。”或者说套路比较合适。

宁泽涛没再回答他，宋安东也尽职尽责的将咖啡和甜点摆在麦克沃伊面前，人走开了却一直暗中观察着麦克沃伊的反应。他的眼角漏进宁泽涛的神色，对方坦然的神色里是掩饰得很好的紧张，宋安东还敏锐的发现宁泽涛筛糖粉的手有点抖，这在之前是绝对不可能出现的。

麦克沃伊第一时间的注意力当然是被咖啡拉花吸引了，宇航员坐在星球表面，像是一段旅程的结束，麦克沃伊高兴之余又有些遗憾。他照了好几张，最后终于下定决心般的喝了一口咖啡将拉花破坏。

然后他的目光才移到今天点的蛋糕上，层层叠叠的Opera在视觉上就已经足够养眼，更别提它所带来的味觉冲击。在动勺子之前麦克沃伊注意到上面放着的焦糖薄脆，他往玻璃展柜里望了一眼，其他的Opera并没有。

那是一串连贯的花体英文，麦克沃伊分辨出它写的是什么之后感到一阵热度窜上了自己的脸。他将焦糖薄脆放进嘴里，甜滋滋的味道在口腔里融化，却丝毫没有平复麦克沃伊加速的心跳。他想过除了宇航员拉花之外这位甜点师还会用什么方式，但这样小巧的心思就犯规得有些过分了。

浅色的焦糖勾勒出了简单明晰的心意。

我能知道你的名字吗。

麦克沃伊在下午茶结束之后走到了宁泽涛面前，面对面的两人都听见了自己的心跳，麦克沃伊先开口道，“我听说你们这里还需要服务生？”宁泽涛愣了一下，旋即笑道，“是，你有兴趣吗?”

“嗯，”麦克沃伊看看喧闹的周围，“我们可以在你下班之后慢慢谈。”他笑容不减，“还有，我叫卡梅隆.麦克沃伊。”

中国甜点师觉得自己的世界里突然飘出了很多奶油味的粉色泡泡，他握住麦克沃伊伸出来的手，“宁泽涛。”

等两人都在一起一段时间后，麦克沃伊才想起来问他当初怎么想到做宇航员拉花，而宁泽涛只是拥住他，笑着说道，“追人要投其所好这点我还是明白的，谁不知道物理系有一个一心想要上天的卷毛学霸。”

“所以当初你在店里和我对视也是故意的？”麦克沃伊挑眉问道，语气里的调笑远远多于认真的询问，“那倒不是，”宁泽涛承认得爽快，“那是缘分！”说着他捏捏麦克沃伊的脸，“总是能看见你走过的时候往里面望一眼，就是不知道你什么时候愿意走进来。”

“但我还是进来了。”

“没错。”

在那个晚上，你推开那扇门，走进我心里。


	8. 忘年恋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文物修复专家！宁x土澳留学生！麦  
> 博物馆可以带入故宫，纪录片参考的《我在故宫修文物》

…  
金风玉露一相逢，便胜却人间无数  
…

麦克沃伊拿着印了地图的小册子，在朱红色的宫墙里兜兜转找不到方向，他感觉自己已经走到了一个很偏僻的地方，这里没有展馆，甚至连个人都没有。更悲哀的是，麦克沃伊自己也不记得是怎么脱离人群走到这里来的了。

他停下脚步，看着枯败的黄叶被风卷着从眼前刮过，不知道是继续朝前探索一下，还是保险起见原路返回。最终麦克沃伊还是被好奇心驱使着往前走，今天没有太阳，阴阴的天气倒是适合外出，只是现在裹挟着凉意的风拂过脸，让之前听过的无数中国的奇志怪谈也跟着涌进了麦克沃伊的脑子。他下意识地绷紧了身体，心跳加速；正当他脑子里乱七八糟的想着那些故事时，转过拐角便看到有个人蹲在墙角边，麦克沃伊险些叫出声。

对方并没有注意到他，只专心的逗弄着手边的两只猫，麦克沃伊定一定神，觉得自己的惊吓来得相当可笑。他走过去，微微提高了声音说道，“你好？”对方听到声音回过头，老式眼镜下的脸庞却很年轻，看上去和麦克沃伊差不多大，“你好。”他回应着站起来，麦克沃伊不知道是该先感叹他声音好听，还是他比自己还高了不少。

好不容易遇到个人，麦克沃伊将那些感叹都先抛开，指着地图上标出的一个展馆问道，“请问你知道怎么去这里吗？”对方接过他的地图看了看，笑了笑说道，“你方向走反了，这个展馆在另一边。”麦克沃伊沉默着接过地图，觉得脸上有点烧。刚想问具体怎么走，对方便说道，“正好我也要去那边，我带你过去吧。”

麦克沃伊虽然有些意外，但有人带路总比自己在里面瞎转来得好，他点点头说谢谢，跟在对方身后半步的距离走着。他应该是见过这个人的，麦克沃伊总觉得对方看着有些熟悉，也许是在学校里？但他看着不像是学生。

一路走着有浓郁的桂花香，麦克沃伊贪婪地吸了几口，看着他的侧脸说道，“你也是来参观的吗？”他问道，但对方对这里的路这么熟悉，不像是来游览的。果然对方回答道，“不是，我在这里工作。”他回头对麦克沃伊笑笑，好看的笑容让后者一瞬间失了言语。

“工作？”麦克沃伊重复了一次，“就像纪录片里那样，修复文物吗？”对方点点头，“绝大部分是。”麦克沃伊哇了一声，赞叹了一句真厉害。对方看上去很不好意思，摸摸耳朵轻声说谢谢。

麦克沃伊走来这里花了不少时间，出去却很快，也不排除对方带着他走了捷径的原因，眼前的人越来越多，麦克沃伊没由来得松了口气。但看到了展馆，他又有些遗憾，难得遇到整天和古物打交道的专家，他还想多交流一会。

“就是这里了。”对方说道，麦克沃伊点点头，再次说谢谢。对方看到他有些踌躇，建议道，“第一次来的话，可以请个讲解员或者租个讲解器，听着背景故事会更有意思。”正说着，一个穿着志愿者衣服的男生跑过来，“涛哥。”男生的声音里带着掩不住的惊喜，“今天怎么有空过来。”

“那件宋代影青修完了，”他往旁边走了一步，让麦克沃伊和那个男生面对面，“正好这位游客说想逛这个展馆，就顺便和他一起来了。”

“请解说员是在那边吗？”麦克沃伊望着那边的一个服务台说道，男生说了句是，又大咧咧的对着麦克沃伊身边的人笑道，“涛哥你都来了，还让别人请什么解说员啊，我们都没你了解这里。”

麦克沃伊试探着望向对方，在接收到麦克沃伊带着些许期待的目光后对方在男生的头上揉了一把，“你就躲懒吧。”说完引着麦克沃伊朝着展厅口走去。“作为游客，我至少要知道讲解员的名字吧。”麦克沃伊调笑般地说道，明明是正常的问个名字，却让他心如擂鼓。

对方伸出手，笑得从容，“宁泽涛。由我来为你进行今天的讲解工作。”

如果单从衣服上看，一身运动服的宁泽涛根本不像是在这里工作的人，反倒是很像是一个学生。只是讲到文物时，区别立刻就显露出来了，麦克沃伊看着给他细致讲解着正在看的这件文物的朝代，背景故事等等，完全不在意自己的崇拜之情都要从眼里溢出来了。

“告诉你一个秘密，”宁泽涛凑近他，声音压得很低，温热的吐息落在麦克沃伊的耳朵上，让他有些心猿意马，“它在隔了八百多年重见天日的时候，是碎的。”麦克沃伊有些惊讶的看着他，“可它现在看起来很完美。”

宁泽涛眨眨眼睛，笑容里带着少年意气的得意，“这就是我们的工作啊。”

看展品的时候，麦克沃伊终于想起了自己曾经是在哪里见过宁泽涛，纪录片里那位年轻的文物修补师，费尽心思想要修复一件元代釉里红玉壶春瓶，不就和现在正在给自己做介绍的这位长得一模一样吗。

“你看着比纪录片里要年轻一些。”他说道，宁泽涛没想到他突然提起这件事，有些意外，“其实现在很多年轻人投入了这些工作里，”他的手指虚虚的划过展柜的玻璃，“但还是很多人固有思维就是和文物打交道的年纪都偏大。至于我嘛，”他挠挠自己的右脸，“可能不上镜吧，所以纪录片里看着老。”

不，你相当上镜。麦克沃伊腹诽道，他来中国之前和朋友聚在一起偶然看的这部纪录片，他没出息的异性朋友们看完之后什么都没记住，就记住了这位修补专家帅气的脸。不过见面接触了，麦克沃伊觉得宁泽涛的气质的确不同，大概是和历史文物相处久了，又做着需要细致静心的工作，走在他身边，仿佛时光都走得慢了些。

“整天和那些碎片打交道，不会觉得无聊吗？”走出展厅后麦克沃伊问道，他一直很想问这件事，因为换做自己，他肯定坚持不下来。宁泽涛沉默了一会才回答他，“无聊是肯定的，也不能分心去想别的，要全身心的投入。”他的落寞只有一瞬间，很快便扬起一个笑容，“但是我很喜欢做这件事，所以也不觉得有什么。再说了，修补成功之后多有成就感啊。”

走出展馆之后麦克沃伊咬住笔盖，用笔在地图上将这里打了个叉，表示已经看过了。他前段时间学业忙，还不容易有了空闲，没事就来博物馆逛逛，原以为很快就能看完，没想到这里面大得有点超乎想象。“现在还早，你还可以再看一个展馆，”宁泽涛朝着他的右边指了指，“那边展览的是书画。”

麦克沃伊看看表，摇摇头，“我要回学校了，只能下次再看了。”宁泽涛了解的点点头，“那回去的路上小心。”麦克沃伊犹豫了一下，还是开口道，“下次如果，我是说如果，你有空的话，还能请你当解说员吗？”他知道自己这个请求是有些过分了，对方毕竟是有工作在身的人，但他还是想试一试。

宁泽涛有些错愕，麦克沃伊已经完全做好了他拒绝自己的心理准备，但出乎他意料的是，宁泽涛点头说，“好啊，你在来之前把到的大概时间发给我，我好把那段时间空出来。”没想过对方会答应，现在麦克沃伊反而不知道该做什么了。直到对上宁泽涛含笑的眼睛，他才回过神，“那你加我微信吧，”他拿出手机说道，“方便联系，以后我要是有和历史有关的问题也可以问你。”

回去的地铁上麦克沃伊盯着宁泽涛的热气球微信头像发呆，现在想想他这一下午的经历真是很神奇，他先是迷路了，遇到的好心人还是一个出色的文物修复专家，不仅带着自己看完了展馆，还答应了以后都可以为自己解说。而关键是，他还长得很好看，好看到麦克沃伊想和他发展更加深远的关系。

麦克沃伊知道对方并没有多想，只是把自己当成了一个好奇又喜欢中国文化的留学生，但自己却是存了小心思在里面的，想到这里，他突然有了点负罪感。

他们在微信上的聊天倒是很顺畅，麦克沃伊知道宁泽涛只比自己大一岁，意料之中但回想起两人短暂的那段相处时间总觉得对方表现出来的样子像是大了自己很多。而麦克沃伊是来中国双修物理数学这件事也让宁泽涛相当惊讶，麦克沃伊看着他发过来的将高中会考后不再学习理化形容为逃离魔窟几乎笑出声。

宁泽涛也会给他更新自己新着手修复的文物的进程，对麦克沃伊的每一个问题都详细的解答，知道麦克沃伊喜欢猫之后也经常把博物馆散养的猫照给他看。麦克沃伊问了才知道博物馆里的猫都是以中国古代著名的皇帝命名的，比如现在就有秦始皇汉武帝唐太宗武则天成吉思汗明成祖。

麦克沃伊回想了一下这些皇帝所处朝代，“清代的呢？”他问道，数着手指头默念了一遍唐宋元明清，确定自己没说错顺序，“还没出生呢，不过前辈说那只三花快生了。”话说完宁泽涛还没松手，不小心把自己打哈欠的声音也录了进去，麦克沃伊听着有点想笑。

又过了几天，麦克沃伊收到了宁泽涛兴高采烈的语音和图片，“康熙雍正乾隆出生了！”麦克沃伊绷着声音一本正经的说你不要欺负我是外国人，那明明是爷孙三代。宁泽涛倒是很欣慰的样子，觉得在自己的熏陶下麦克沃伊的中国古代史有长进。

麦克沃伊一直没找到机会再去博物馆，再加上微信聊天里总能感觉到宁泽涛好像很忙，就算能挤出时间，麦克沃伊也不想打扰他工作。在一次考试结束后麦克沃伊终于找到了时间，他试探着问宁泽涛有没有空，得到了肯定的答复后很快就约好了见面时间和地点。

他走到离约定地点几十米地方的时候，就看见了靠着石狮站着的宁泽涛，带着大框眼镜拿着保温杯，里面穿着件老头衫，特别像要去下象棋的老干部。他轻手轻脚的走过去想要吓他，却还是在离着几米的时候被发现。

“之前我们把所有的对碗都清理出来了，今天正好全部拿出来展出。”宁泽涛说道，“你的时间选得真好。”麦克沃伊说着一般一般，脸上却没有多少谦虚的神色。“你的文物拯救工作进行得怎么样了？”他问道，虽然宁泽涛经常会给他说自己进行到了哪一步，但语音和真人面对面总归是不一样的。

“那件甜白釉梅瓶很快就要完成修复了，之后应该会展出。”宁泽涛说道，在走向展馆的路上又给他说了些工作间隙放松时的趣事。他的语速有些慢，讲什么都娓娓道来，让人听得入神。

麦克沃伊觉得宁泽涛自己就很像中国的古瓷，从里到外都透着温润的光泽，让人一刻也移不开视线。

第一个展厅逛完，他们坐在路边的长椅上休息，麦克沃伊买了瓶矿泉水，宁泽涛就喝自带的茶水，麦克沃伊好奇地看着他倒出的紫色的茶汤，问他这是什么。“黑枸杞，”宁泽涛回答道，“你也可以试试，喝了对身体好。”

麦克沃伊皱皱鼻子表示拒绝，又笑道，“宁，你看起来就像是个老头子一样。”他边说着边扳着指头数道，“从事的工作让人容易想到老学究，说话慢吞吞的，年纪轻轻的就开始养生，早睡早起，你是不是吃完饭之后还要散步？”最后的那个问题得到了宁泽涛肯定的点头，他一点都不意外。

“你有点同龄人的爱好吗？”麦克沃伊玩笑似的说道。宁泽涛也笑了，“打篮球，游泳，这些总算吧，还有冲浪，不过现在没机会。”

“以后你要是来澳大利亚，我带你去冲浪。”想到家乡的碧海蓝天显然让麦克沃伊很高兴，又有些遗憾，“也是，这边没机会冲浪。”宁泽涛正想安慰他，麦克沃伊已经飞快地调整好了情绪，“那不如有时间我们一起去游泳吧。”他邀请到，宁泽涛也答应得很爽快。

逛完已经是傍晚，麦克沃伊还去宁泽涛工作的地方看了看，得到允许后食指珍重万分的在那件甜白釉上点了点。离开博物馆后宁泽涛问他接下来什么计划，麦克沃伊随口说道，“这里你比较熟，选个餐厅我们去吃饭吧。”

宁泽涛皱皱眉，“我一般不在外面吃饭，都是自己在家里做。”麦克沃伊一下子语塞，他怎么就忘了自己身边的这位是个老干部呢。还没等他想出一个合适的解决方案，宁泽涛先开口，带着不易察觉的小心翼翼，“你如果不介意的话，去我家吃？离地铁站也近，方便你回去。”

无论从哪个角度来说，这都是一个麦克沃伊不会拒绝的邀请。

宁泽涛住在一室一厅的标准单身公寓，房间收拾得清爽整洁，很符合麦克沃伊对他的印象。他环顾了一圈，点头道，“和我想象得差不多。”宁泽涛耸耸肩，“至少我没让你失望。”

他的本意是麦克沃伊是客人，只要坐着等吃就好，但麦克沃伊作为一个外国留学生，对中国人的做饭过程都充满了好奇，厨房有些小，他也不进来，就靠在门边看宁泽涛做饭，搞得宁泽涛压力有点大。

“你们加调味料都这么随意吗，”在宁泽涛往锅里抖了一点盐之后麦克沃伊问道，“怎么知道这就是合适的量呢。”而他就算是精确的加调味料都能把一锅菜弄得惨不忍睹。

这个问题宁泽涛不知道怎么回答，他做饭是在大学期间学会的，因为考虑到总要一个人生活不想一直吃外卖，就未雨绸缪的每个假期有时间就向父母取经。最初也是掌握不到调味量的分量，经验多了就顺理成章了。

最后他只能给了一个含糊却很高深的答案，“靠感觉。”

麦克沃伊撇撇嘴，“那我大概都是靠错觉做饭吧。”

吃饭的时候两人依旧是天南海北的闲聊，在发掘了更多的相同爱好之后麦克沃伊终于忍不住说道，“像你这样长得帅会做饭工作还稳定的人怎么会没有女朋友呢。”半是感叹半是疑问，他觑着宁泽涛的脸色，后者倒不甚在意，“太忙了呗。”

“那你呢？”察觉到气氛的沉默，宁泽涛反问道，“有没有想过找个中国女朋友。”

“我啊……”麦克沃伊的筷子在松软的米饭里搅了搅，终于下定决心说出来，“我是永远不会有女朋友的。”说完他看向宁泽涛，后者愣了愣，反应过来他想表达什么，麦克沃伊看着他呆住的神色，“很反感？”那你就更不想知道我对你到底是什么想法了。

宁泽涛急忙摇头，“没有没有，虽然我平时没怎么接触过这个群体，但绝对没有歧视或者反感的意思。”麦克沃伊看着他急切解释的样子笑了笑，心里松了口气。

“所以，你有没有想过找个中国男朋友？”

有，你这样的就不错。

麦克沃伊坦然的出柜并没有对两人的关系造成什么影响，宁泽涛照样带他游览博物馆各个展馆，一些不对外公开的地方也带着他去；最开始麦克沃伊还担心被发现，自己被说倒是没关系，宁泽涛好歹是在这里工作的，但时间久了，每次对方都这样一派悠闲的样子，麦克沃伊也就放心了。

麦克沃伊也不是没谈过恋爱，但经验再多面对宁泽涛这样正直又单纯的老干部都只能无计可施。慢慢来吧，又一次蹭完饭宁泽涛送他去地铁站的时候麦克沃伊想着，正被他念着的人毫无预兆地打了个喷嚏，转过头对麦克沃伊说天气转凉了早上去上课记得多穿点。

所以说爱情确实是一个神奇的东西，麦克沃伊对宁泽涛的确是不折不扣的一见钟情，但麦克沃伊本人最初也没觉得这种一瞬间的心动会保持多久，再加上他和宁泽涛在很多事情上都有相当大的差距，很有可能最后只做朋友，将曾经的喜欢归结为一时冲动。

但麦克沃伊实在是低估了宁泽涛对自己的影响，他放任自己去沉溺于和宁泽涛有联系的每一秒钟，等到反应过来的时候已经陷在了这张情网里。更糟糕的是，哪怕知道对方回应自己感情的可能性微乎其微，他也丝毫没有抽身的意图。

栽了，彻彻底底的栽了。麦克沃伊看着自己练习中文时无意识写出的宁泽涛三个字，对自己感到有些绝望。刚刚把字全部涂黑以避免被朋友发现，宁泽涛的电话就打到了他手机上，“Cam，你能到学校北门来一下吗？”

麦克沃伊只来得及穿上外套便飞奔到北门，向来路痴的人看到他的时候除了高兴更多的是自豪，“看吧，我就给你说靠着导航我能找到你们学校。”他看了看进去之后的花园，评价道，“不过还是我们学校比较漂亮。”

“怎么突然想到要过来？”麦克沃伊问道，惊喜之余又很疑惑，他不记得最近有和宁泽涛约定过什么。“来给你送月饼啊。”宁泽涛说道，将盒子递到麦克沃伊手里。“之前你不是说想吃月饼吗，正好中秋了，就做了几个。”

的确是有这件事，麦克沃伊记得当时离中秋节还早，市面上还没有月饼卖，他随口一说而已，没想到宁泽涛记到了现在。“其实不用这么麻烦，外面买的一样的。”他说道，手上却将那个盒子抱得很紧。

“那怎么一样呢，”宁泽涛一本正经的说道，“外面做的不知道有什么添加剂，自己做比较放心。再说了，”他说着揭开盖子，指了指月饼，“这些模子是我们博物馆自己刻的特别版，只此一家。”麦克沃伊看着月饼样子，认出上面的花纹形状都是博物馆的镇馆之宝的样子。

“谢谢。”他抬头笑道，宁泽涛在他的头发上揉了一把，“这么客气做什么。”他说着便要转身，“好了，月饼也到你手里了，我就先回去了。”麦克沃伊眼疾手快的抓住了他的袖子，“留下来吧，”他说道，说话先于大脑思考，“这是我第一次在中国过中秋。”我希望你能在身边。

他没有说出后半句，但他的眼神里大概传递了这个意思，因为宁泽涛止住了脚步，笑得温柔而了然，“好，那我陪你过中秋。”

麦克沃伊回去收拾东西，宁泽涛在实验楼下面的小花园拿着月饼等他，走上去之后麦克沃伊往窗外看了一眼，宁泽涛等人时并没有什么不耐，对脱离很久的大学环境一脸的怀念，麦克沃伊深吸一口气，关上窗户下楼。

生活还是那样一成不变，宁泽涛继续修复着那些凝聚了古代匠人心血的文物，麦克沃伊照样当着他的外国留学生，偶尔对中国某个节点的历史脱口而出，让身边的中国学生都惊讶一把。

麦克沃伊曾经对友达以上恋人未满这个状态相当的嗤之以鼻，对他来说，友情和爱情简直不能更分明了，怎么会存在中间这种尴尬的状态。而现在，他清楚的感觉到自己是被曾经这样的想法打脸。因为他自己就处在这样尴尬的节点上。

他和宁泽涛的确比一般朋友亲密，但要说是恋人，甚至连那层窗户纸都没有，他对宁泽涛是掩饰得很好的喜欢，可对方是什么想法，麦克沃伊甚至怀疑宁泽涛自己都搞不清楚。更糟的是，他可能根本不会去想，真的就只把麦克沃伊当做一个好朋友。

圣诞节学校不放假，麦克沃伊给宁泽涛抱怨自己不能回家时对方沉默了一会，邀请道，“要不圣诞节你到我家里来过？”他望向有些诧异的麦克沃伊，语气诚恳，“这种节日一个人过容易想东想西。”他补充道，“当然你要是有其他的计划也很好。”

麦克沃伊摇摇头，“没有别的计划，本来准备在寝室呆一天，”他笑道，“但是现在改主意了，我要去你家蹭饭。”

平安夜那天宁泽涛很干脆的请了一天假，陪着麦克沃伊浪天浪地。看着商店卖的充气狼牙棒和各种头饰摇头，麦克沃伊笑着捏捏他的脸，“别摆出一副家长的样子，宁，买这些东西的人有一部分和你一样大。”

话虽这么说，但麦克沃伊也没有买的意思，早就听说中国的平安夜外面人多到容易发生踩踏事故，宁泽涛也不喜欢去凑这个热闹，他自然也没什么兴趣了。他想和宁泽涛待在一起，仅此而已。

宁泽涛送了他一套博物馆新出的周边产品当圣诞礼物，麦克沃伊想了半天实在不知道送什么，买了本厚实的菜谱送他。宁泽涛看着那本书都不知道露出什么表情合适，故意说道，“你这是嫌我做的菜难吃吗？”一脸严肃的样子让麦克沃伊以为他真的不高兴，急忙解释说只是觉得里面介绍的菜品很全才买的，你做的菜特别特别好吃！

直到宁泽涛进了厨房，麦克沃伊还站在门口一脸忐忑的问道，“宁，你真的没有生气吧？”宁泽涛伸长了手去把切好的菜拿到面前，“哪就这么容易生气了，”他笑着说，“我什么脾气你不知道吗。”

麦克沃伊松了口气，打趣道，“知道，你脾气最好了。”他又问道，“但是你真的没有过那种想把手里的一切都砸在地上的时候吗。”至少在麦克沃伊认识他之后，还从未见过宁泽涛有过情绪失控的时候，他永远都是一脸不疾不徐的样子，有计划有效率的完成自己的事。

宁泽涛凝神想了想，才沉声道，“有，刚开始学修复的时候，经常有这种的想法。”那算不上什么很好的回忆，但也正是因为那段时间没有放弃，静心练习，才有了今天的自己。麦克沃伊不自觉跟着放低了声音，“那你怎么调整自己的。”

“游泳，还有写字。”他说道，“写字很有用，能让人静心。”麦克沃伊想起书房里的文房四宝，“中国的书法？”宁泽涛点点头，“你可能会觉得比较枯燥。”话音刚落，麦克沃伊便往书房走，“不枯燥，我也想试试。”

虽然偶尔嫌弃宁泽涛像老人家一样空闲时间里品茶写书法，但麦克沃伊还是很羡慕能把中文写得好看的人，别的不说，他也学习中文很久了，字还是跟狗刨似的。他拿起毛笔，也没有蘸上墨汁，回忆着以前看宁泽涛拿笔的方式，试着写了几笔，觉得别扭得不行。

“这样的姿势不对。”宁泽涛的声音突然出现在身后，麦克沃伊吓得差点把手里的毛笔丢出去。“你不是在厨房吗？”他看着空白的宣纸，只有自己知道刚刚写出的笔画凑成了什么字，麦克沃伊庆幸自己没有用墨写。

“刚把汤炖上，不着急。”宁泽涛自顾自般说道，麦克沃伊拿不准他想做什么，站在那里不敢动。任由宁泽涛牵过他的手，帮他调整握笔姿势，“要这样。”调整完之后宁泽涛说道，麦克沃伊点点头，哦了一声。

宁泽涛往旁边移了移，站在麦克沃伊身后，后者强迫自己在背后贴上宁泽涛身前的时候放松下来，不知道对方有没有察觉到自己全身紧张到全身僵硬。宁泽涛连他的手都没有放开，手掌裹着麦克沃伊拿笔的手，执着他的手带着他写字。

“想写什么？”宁泽涛问道，离得太近让麦克沃伊根本无法思考，他想说写你的名字吧，但说话前又被理智死死的压制住了，“我之前学了首词，里面有一句写得很好。”宁泽涛握着他的手让毛笔在磨好的墨汁里蘸了蘸，“是哪一句？我教你写。”

“金风玉露一相逢，便胜却、人间无数。”

他看着宁泽涛的眼睛念出这句词，眼里翻滚般的情感最后都归于平静，两人间一时无话，“鹊桥仙啊，我也喜欢这句。”宁泽涛说道，勾起了唇角。麦克沃伊也懒得去想他的平静是真的还是装出来的，任由宁泽涛执着自己的手一笔一划的将沉甸甸的心意落在纸上。

等到最后一笔写完，宁泽涛呼出一口气，松开了麦克沃伊的手，“怎么样，这个字写得还可以吧。”麦克沃伊看着纸上工整漂亮的楷书，说写得好看。但其实他当时心思都放在了宁泽涛的手掌上，被松开了才反应过来宁泽涛已经带着他把这句话写完了。

“你手太凉了，是冷吗。”宁泽涛就着手冷这件事絮絮地说道，却又在对上麦克沃伊眼睛时停住了所有言语，两人也没有动作，也不说话，就这么看着对方，气氛凝滞却又无比的暧昧。他们离得很近，近到只要其中一方有一点心思，就能毫无阻碍的亲到对方。

自己现在亲上去，也许不会被拒绝吧。麦克沃伊想着，手不自觉揪住了宁泽涛的衬衫下摆，他还被宁泽涛圈在怀里，这是他这么久以来第一次如此清晰地看见宁泽涛眼里的某些东西起了变化。

宁泽涛像是受到蛊惑一般的靠近，他甚至没有去想这样做可能带来的后果，只是本能地想要吻上自己面前的人。

一切都显得顺理成章，直到手机铃声突兀的闯进来将气氛破坏殆尽。两人在铃声响起的瞬间愣住，然后迅速拉开了距离，麦克沃伊先开口，声音相当不自然，“是你的手机响了。”宁泽涛抓抓自己的头发，出去找手机，留着麦克沃伊半倚在书桌上，手指按到自己的唇上，就差一点点啊。

电话是宁泽涛师弟打过来的，他们一群人聚在一起过平安夜，问宁泽涛来不来，被宁泽涛斩钉截铁的拒绝之后才发现自家师哥心情好像不太好，“那涛哥你忙，我们就先挂了，圣诞快乐！”说完赶紧挂了电话，生怕被宁泽涛怼。

宁泽涛的确很火大，虽然冷静下来想想刚才的事情无论会不会发生，做了之后都解释不清，以他和麦克沃伊现在的关系也不该发生，但就是很火大。“你有事情吗？”麦克沃伊靠在书房的门框上说道。“没有，”宁泽涛很快便否定道，“坐会吧，无聊就看看电视，菜很快就能好。”

麦克沃伊顺从地坐到沙发上，眼神却一直在厨房里的宁泽涛身上。他后悔了，不应该傻在那里一动不动，应该直接亲上去。当然现在想这些已经晚了，麦克沃伊撑着下巴，觉得非常挫败，千载难逢的机会都在嘴边了，还错过了。

这顿饭不要说是和宁泽涛认识以来，就是在麦克沃伊二十三年的人生经历里，都是排得上号的尴尬。两人都在想那个鬼迷心窍一般差点发生的吻，却又都没有开口，竭力按照平时那样相处，却又心知肚明有些事情明明白白的变了。

回去的时候麦克沃伊第一次拒绝了宁泽涛送自己去地铁站，“我最近很忙，可能不能去博物馆了。”他说道，他的确忙，但也只是不去找宁泽涛的借口而已，因为他觉得比起自己，对方现在可能更不愿意看见自己。

“没关系，你专心学业，得空了告诉我，给你做好吃的。”宁泽涛丝毫没有怀疑他的话，在麦克沃伊出门前提醒他别落下东西。

“都拿好了。”除了心落在宁泽涛身上收不回来之外，他已经把自己的东西都拿齐了。

麦克沃伊就跟失联一样连着几天都没有联系过宁泽涛，后者虽然不意外，但想着总还是不舒服。平时习惯了工作之余打开手机就收到麦克沃伊发来的好多条信息，现在突然没动静了实在不习惯。他也知道之前那件事在麦克沃伊心里打了个疙瘩，他也一样，而他没有主动去找麦克沃伊，无非是因为自己都还没想通。

宁泽涛在院子里的桂花树下坐着，慢慢喝着枸杞茶，觉得自己很像一个孤寡老人。出来透气的小师妹坐到他旁边，哪壶不开提哪壶，“涛哥，这两天怎么没见那个外国男生来找你。”宁泽涛扫了她一眼，“他最近有事。”

女生哦了一声，看着宁泽涛脸色不好，好奇道，“你们吵架了？”宁泽涛摇头，“没有。”想也是，要是谁能和自己师哥吵起来，那才需要佩服。“那怎么了，也没见你联系他。”宁泽涛想了想，还是把之前的事告诉了自己师妹。

女生睁大的眼睛里掩不住惊愕，“就这样你们都没在一起？涛哥你还行不行了？”看到宁泽涛作势要弹自己，她护住了额头，“本来就是嘛，你情我愿，都这么明显了，不知道你还在犹豫什么。”女生嘟囔道，“一点都不知道把握机会。”

她看着宁泽涛迟钝的神色恨铁不成钢，“算了，懒得管你。你自己好好想想吧，别辜负别人。”说完她在宁泽涛肩上大力拍了一下，回到房间里继续修复那幅古画。

宁泽涛突然想起中秋节那天，自己带着月饼去找麦克沃伊，就在学校里的小花园坐着，闻着桂花香，边看着麦克沃伊吃月饼边和他聊天。聊着聊着就说到了没人陪这件事情上，“我一个人很正常啊，”宁泽涛说道，“生活作风比较古板，又很无趣，工作也是很多同龄人都不理解的。”他自嘲的笑笑，“当然不会有人喜欢我了。”

麦克沃伊嘴里还被月饼塞得鼓囊囊的，听到他这句急忙说道，“没有！我……我理解你，”他灌了一大口水才把梗在喉咙口的月饼冲下去，不等缓口气就接着说道，“我觉得你做的那些事情特别有趣也很有意义。”

现在回想一下，麦克沃伊当时的停顿大概是想说，我喜欢你，吧。

遇到麦克沃伊之前，他确实没想过自己会喜欢上一个男生，但是在遇到麦克沃伊之前，除了父母，也从没有人会这么认真听他讲自己的工作，把他修复过的每一件古物都记得清清楚楚。

宁泽涛想起之前给麦克沃伊说自己修的那件青铜鼎，刚说了一句便被麦克沃伊抢白说已经说过了，宁泽涛嘴硬说我怎么不记得。麦克沃伊把所有的步骤和青铜鼎的历史背景说得头头是道，看着宁泽涛呆愣的神色笑得得意，“说了我之前听过你讲的，还不信，”他撇撇嘴，笑容里含了大半的认真，“你给我讲过的每件事我都记得。”

可惜现在已经没有桂花了，宁泽涛遗憾的想着，把路过的秦始皇抱到怀里揉脸，通身黑色只有四爪白色的猫咪看着凶脾气却不错，被揉舒服了还舔舔宁泽涛的手指。

和麦克沃伊见面的那一天，自己就是蹲在那里和秦始皇唐太宗两只猫玩，听到声音回头，就这样遇见了他人生里最大的意外。但是，又是最美好的意外。

哪里有这么多日久生情，不过都是一见钟情，自己却毫无察觉罢了。

想是想通了，却没想好怎么做。他和麦克沃伊约好了在自己家一起跨年，除此之外便又没了交流。小师妹见他一直没动静，嘴上说着不管，却比他还着急。在宁泽涛着手修复这件新拿到的瓷碗时杵在他面前，“涛哥！敢想就要敢做啊！都思春了就不能快点去找到自己的春天吗！”

宁泽涛看都不看她，只专心的把手里的瓷片先拼出样子，“你哪只眼睛看见我思春了。”他说道，神色依旧如古井般波澜不惊。

女生将她手边的瓷片捡起来伸到宁泽涛眼前，“这就是证据，这已经是你这个月修复的第二件鸳鸯花纹的瓷器了，再之前我记得你修的是连理桃花。这还不能说明问题吗？”宁泽涛把她手里绘制了鸳鸯头的瓷片拿到手里，“你的画修完了吗，这么闲。”女生也不再说什么，离开时脚步雀跃，“古人诚不欺我啊。”

宁泽涛将手里的瓷片放好，凑成了完整的鸳鸯戏水，他定定神，将那些杂念抛开。

思春就思春吧，冬天都到了春天还会远吗。

今年的最后一天麦克沃伊到宁泽涛家里和他一起跨年，敲门的时候第六感快要爆炸，今天晚上会发生点什么，是好是坏他就不知道。

宁泽涛给他开了门，抛给麦克沃伊一句“元旦礼物放在桌子上了，你自己拆。”便立刻回到了厨房，也不知道是菜真的这么着急还是心虚。麦克沃伊走到沙发上坐下，将礼物的包装拆开。

元旦礼物是一本厚实的博物馆年鉴，麦克沃伊正翻得起劲，却发现包装纸里面还有一张纸，那是他在宁泽涛书房里见过的宣纸，上面明显写了字，麦克沃伊没由来的心跳加速，将纸打开时手有点抖。宁泽涛的楷书一如既往的漂亮，写下的内容却让麦克沃伊有点想哭。

那是《鹊桥仙》的最后一句。

两情若是久长时，又岂在、朝朝暮暮。

麦克沃伊走到厨房，和以前一样靠着门，“宁，”他轻声唤道，在宁泽涛看向自己后将已经折好的宣纸挥了挥，“你是老头子吗？”

宁泽涛不气不恼，只笑着回答道，“那你喜欢这个老头子吗。”

“嗯，喜欢。”

麦克沃伊的新一年第一件事就是从宿舍搬到了宁泽涛家里，虽然宁泽涛觉得住在学校里上课不用坐地铁要好得多，自己可以过去看他，但是最终还是拗不过小男友叉着腰在自己面前说你想看我天天吃外卖吗，你不想每天都能见到我吗。

而搬进宁泽涛家的第一天，麦克沃伊就把宁泽涛的衣柜清理了一遍，“你真的除了运动装，老头衫，以及这些看上去会让你老二十岁的衣服外就没别的了吗。”在收到宁泽涛的点头之后麦克沃伊觉得问问题的自己才是傻的，“上天一定是派我来拯救你这个老头子的衣柜的。”

二十小几的年轻情侣，一个对另一个的爱称是老头子，大概也就他们俩了。

恋爱同居都是互相包容互相同化的过程，元旦假期之后宁泽涛终于穿得符合他的年龄和脸去上班，收获了数句你这家伙终于开窍了吗之后碰见自己小师妹，女生从头到脚打量了他，“成了。”甚至都没用疑问句，宁泽涛点点头，笑得满面春风。

总之恋爱之后，宁泽涛就失去了给自己挑选衣服的权利。

学校放寒假的时候，麦克沃伊回澳大利亚和家人团聚，带了一大包博物馆的周边准备送朋友，还顺走了宁泽涛放着的一罐黑枸杞。他和宁泽涛没同居多少天，但也足够他养成早睡早起枸杞泡茶的养生习惯了。

麦克沃伊的家人看到他这样好好对待身体倒还很高兴，也喜欢听麦克沃伊讲那些中国历史和古物，就是对他没有把中国男友带回来有点失望。

但他的朋友们就有点不习惯了。约着出去玩吧，大热天的，大家手里拿着的不是冰咖啡就是冰可乐，麦克沃伊拒绝了所有饮料提议，从背包里拿出一个保温杯，说我喝这个。保温杯口飘出的袅袅雾气看着都让人觉得热，麦克沃伊还喝得相当满足。

让麦克沃伊讲讲在中国的见闻，以为会听到很多和物理数学有关的内容，或者中国的饭菜多好吃，结果麦克沃伊三句话不离一个博物馆；走之前说要给他们带特产，结果拿到手都是印着博物馆logo的周边产品。也不是说不好，就是不怎么符合对麦克沃伊以往的印象。

有些事情好像变了，又好像没变，比如麦克沃伊依旧喜欢逛潮牌店，但他每次买的型号都不合身。拉金忍不住提醒道，“Cam，这个型号你穿的话可能大了。”麦克沃伊完全没觉得哪里不对，“嗯，对啊，他要穿这个码。”

拉金和西博姆对视一眼，拉金尚没有反应过来，西博姆已经抿嘴笑道，“Cam谈恋爱了吧。”生活习惯改变，买不合适的衣服，一直念叨着同一个地方，也只有恋爱才能带来这样的改变了。麦克沃伊把衣服递给店员结账，第一次显露出不好意思的神色，“这么明显吗？”

拉金想想最近麦克沃伊的表现，夜生活正开始的时候说我要回去睡觉了，问为什么，一脸理所当然的回答早睡早起身体好；忍不住吐槽道，“你不会找了个老头子吧。”麦克沃伊想起宁泽涛平时一副老干部的样子，笑道，“对啊，就是找了个老头。”他把卡拿出来递给店员，又转头补充道，“不过是个帅老头。”

所以说恋爱的人，真是怎么藏都藏不住，麦克沃伊看到点什么都能联想到宁泽涛，在朋友面前脱口而出我家老头。问他要照片看，麦克沃伊说他不喜欢自拍，社交网络也用得很少，声音听着还挺委屈。

关系好的几个当然都知道了他谈恋爱的事情，好友陷入热恋当然值得开心祝贺，但听着麦克沃伊一口一个老头，还没有照片可看，又不禁揣测他到底找了个什么样的人，是有多老。虽说不看好忘年恋，但看到麦克沃伊这么开心，也都没人说话。

“过几天我和Emily可能会来中国，接待一下？”送麦克沃伊去机场时拉金说道，麦克沃伊听到后连声说好啊，“来了之后我带你们去逛博物馆。”他想了想，“也让你们见见我的男朋友。”拉金和西博姆对视一眼，等的就是他这句话。

麦克沃伊下飞机自然是宁泽涛来接的，都说小别胜新婚，宁泽涛现在也算是体会到这句话的深刻含义了。麦克沃伊回澳大利亚这接近一个月的时间里虽然每天都视频，但隔着屏幕和真人抱在怀里到底是不一样的。

还没等他说话，麦克沃伊开口说了我好想你接着就是，“给我做什么好吃的了？”宁泽涛觉得有点吃味，“你到底是想我呢，还是想我做的菜呢？”

“都想都想。”麦克沃伊在他脸上亲了一下，与恋人见面的欣喜让宁泽涛也绷不住严肃的脸，脸上很快绽出笑容，再次将麦克沃伊搂在怀里，吻落在他柔软的卷发上。

小别胜新婚这句话，麦克沃伊也是听过的，虽然他当时完全没想到胜新婚的代价就是第二天自己连床都起不来，亏得当初刚在一起的时候他觉得宁泽涛这么老干部完全没经验自己会是在上面的那个。

悔不当初啊，麦克沃伊艰难地翻了个身，将脸埋在枕头里，右手握成拳在腰上敲了敲。还好他时间订得宽松，要是像有的同学那样开学前一天才回中国，那不是完了。

宁泽涛端着麦克沃伊的早饭走进来就收到了自己男友的死亡视线，他推推眼镜，尽量不让自己的语气显得得了便宜还卖乖，“起来把早饭吃了吧，”他哄劝道，“中午想吃什么？”麦克沃伊赌气不想看他，又被香味勾得抬头，“随便。”他嘴硬道。

“那你慢慢想，中午告诉我，晚上给你做。”宁泽涛计划着，“中午先把昨天晚上剩下的吃完好不好。”麦克沃伊点点头，由着宁泽涛喂了一勺到嘴里。“你今天要去学校吗？”宁泽涛觉得这事自己不问还好，问了简直就是撞在麦克沃伊的枪口上。

“要去又怎么样，你觉得我现在能去吗？”麦克沃伊一激动动作大了些，被子从肩头滑落，露出裸露的皮肤上星星点点的吻痕，话说完腰一软又躺回去。宁泽涛怕他着凉急忙用被子把他裹住，“不能不能，我错了。”

在麦克沃伊吃完早饭洗完碗之后宁泽涛准备换下睡衣去上班，麦克沃伊在他套上衣服之前阻止了他，“不穿这件。”他说道，指挥着宁泽涛从衣柜里取出一套新的衣裤和一顶鸭舌帽。

这就直接导致了宁泽涛到了上班地点受到了一路的注目礼，这也不能怪他的同事，之前习惯了宁泽涛穿得像个老干部，刚看到他穿着麦克沃伊挑选的衣服都还觉得新奇，毕竟时尚又符合宁泽涛本身的气质和工作性质。今天就比较诡异了，不是每天都能看见修复专家穿着一身的嘻哈风格对着碎瓷片一脸认真的工作的。

师弟师妹在工作间隙围着他，开口都是肯定语气，“涛哥，你说吧，是不是惹嫂子生气了。”宁泽涛想想今天早上麦克沃伊的表现，点点头。单纯的小师弟完全没往那方面想，只说道，“那涛哥你要好好哄哄嫂子啊。”不然你穿着这一身来实在是太辣眼睛了。

宁泽涛回想一下昨天晚上麦克沃伊在身下热情的回应，觉得他的气估计也保持不了多久。但他还是说知道了，我会好好哄他的。

女生在离开前叮嘱一句，“哥，收收脸上的笑容，这里面年轻一辈都是单身狗呢，你顶着这个笑容招摇容易被打。”

麦克沃伊虽然是因为宁泽涛历史知识渊博，又对修复文物这种枯燥的工作忠心不二才喜欢他，但谈恋爱了开始住在一起，有时候还是免不了因为宁泽涛过于专心工作而烦躁。他明白这次的文物历史悠久举世无双，但每天晚上熬到凌晨才回来算怎么回事。当初还让自己多注意身体，现在因为工作不爱护自己身体的人是谁。

宁泽涛花了比平时多两倍的时间才终于修好了那件文物，成功那天回到家就把麦克沃伊抱着转了一圈，说Cam我终于成功了！麦克沃伊脸上的欣喜转瞬即逝，看着他眼底的黑眼圈不说话。

“宁，”在一起之后麦克沃伊很少这样认真的叫他，“我吃醋了。”

宁泽涛郑重了神色听他说话，却有些摸不着头脑，吃什么醋，吃谁的醋，他可一直是一心一意对麦克沃伊。“Cam？”他试探着搂过麦克沃伊，后者也没有挣开，“我做什么惹你不高兴了？”

“你说呢，”麦克沃伊戳戳他的胸口，“养身的人是谁，早睡早起的人是谁，教育我要爱护身体的人是谁，”他问一句戳一下，“自己说得头头是道，面对工作的时候我怎么说都不听。双重标准啊。”

“所以你是，”宁泽涛解读着这些话里的深层意思，“你是吃那些古物碎片的醋了。”麦克沃伊哼了一声，说看来你的脑子还没丢完。“是啊，吃醋不行吗，你这么废寝忘食不爱惜自己的时候有想过我吗。”他有一肚子的火，但看到宁泽涛又发不出来。

宁泽涛沉默片刻，很认真的看着麦克沃伊的眼睛说道，“你也知道我不太擅长表达这些感情，但是我告诉你的是，文物修复的确是我想要奋斗一生的事业。”麦克沃伊不想看他，闷闷地回应一句，“我知道，你不用再次说明。”

“但是你，”宁泽涛捧住他的脸，将两人的额头抵在一起，“你是我的生活。”

麦克沃伊半张着嘴，愣在那里半天不知道该说什么。最后他只能将自己的脸埋在宁泽涛怀里，“老头子你突然说这种话……”太犯规了啊；他本来是想好好骂宁泽涛一顿的，现在让他说什么，满脑子都是这人怎么这么会撩啊。

宁泽涛继续说道，“这种事情下次不会发生了，我保证，我会注意把工作和休息分开的。”他还想再说点什么，但麦克沃伊用吻堵住了他所有没说出来的话。

两个月之后拉金和西博姆到了中国，自然找到了麦克沃伊，让他当这座城市的向导。当然这都是次要的，主要还是想见见麦克沃伊的男朋友。麦克沃伊带他们去逛博物馆，一路上对那些巧夺天工的文物一阵猛吹。

到了博物馆门口，两人就看见麦克沃伊朝着一个等在门口的男人飞奔过去，直直扑进对方怀里。对方也相当自然地将麦克沃伊搂在怀里，亲吻他的额头。

“我没看错吧，”拉金对着自己女友说道，“Cam的男朋友这么年轻吗。”那他还整天一口一个老头子，拉金的想象力一向很丰富，想到一种可能性一脸惊恐，“他不会找了个年轻的出轨吧？！”

西博姆在他头顶上敲了一下，“Cam不是这种人。”话是这么说，她看向宁泽涛的眼神也有几分不确定。

麦克沃伊互相做了介绍之后宁泽涛和两人握了手便赶着回去继续工作，麦克沃伊也不留他，目送宁泽涛离开之后再转头被两位好友的神色吓了一跳。“怎么了？”

“Cam，我们虽然不支持你和一个年纪比自己大很多的人谈恋爱，但原则还是要有的，无论对方怎么样，出轨这种行为都是不对的。”拉金一脸正经的说道。麦克沃伊完全不知道这个话题怎么跑偏到这上面了，“我为什么要出轨？”有这么好的男人当男朋友我还对着谁出轨。

“你不是一直说男朋友是个老头子吗。”拉金说道，麦克沃伊点头，“对啊，他很多时候就是很像老头子啊。”

“那这位宁先生这么年轻！”

麦克沃伊哭笑不得，“宁就是我说的那个老头子男朋友啊！”他一边说一边笑，“是，他生活习惯比较像老年人，所以我叫他老头子叫顺口，但他只比我大一岁。我没出轨，由始至终就只有他一个。”说完他再也忍不住，笑得蹲在地上，“你们两个……”他笑得说不出话。

情侣俩对视一眼，想笑又觉得有点尴尬，最后拉金踢了踢麦克沃伊的小腿，“快点起来，都有人往这边看了。再说了，我们还不是为了你好。”

“知道了，谢谢你们。”麦克沃伊好不容易止住了笑，站起身做了个请的手势，“进去吧，今天我给你们做博物馆讲解员。”他的语气里有几分小得意，“好歹我也有个文物修复专家的男朋友啊。”

后来麦克沃伊把这件事情当做笑话讲给宁泽涛听，后者颇有些无奈，“让你整天叫我老头。”他捏捏麦克沃伊的鼻尖，“让别人误会了吧。”麦克沃伊躲开他的手，枕在他胸前，“又不能怪我，本来你很多行为就像个老头。唔，老人家，老古董，老干部，”认识宁泽涛之后他补充了不少词汇，“反正就是这个意思。”

说完他仰起身在宁泽涛唇上亲了一口，“但是我不介意谈忘年恋。”

宁泽涛圈住他的腰，手掌不安分的来回抚摸，“很好，我也不介意。”


	9. 笃爱有缘共死生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哨向+年龄逆转。

宁泽涛的觉醒来得毫无预兆，不同于很多哨兵在受到强烈外界刺激，身体的求生本能带来的觉醒，宁泽涛更像是过于强大的力量冲破了原本就形同虚设的屏障，尚未长成的少年身体都还在发育阶段，更别说从未有过清晰认识的精神力。

宁泽涛还没意识到脑海中仿佛突然迸裂的一处是什么，下一秒就是五感接受的大量混杂讯息让他几乎崩溃。他看到几十公里外迎着隧道口打开的车灯，晃得他睁不开眼睛；他听见无数嘈杂的声音，愉悦的愤怒的，都无比清晰响在耳边；他闻到远处金桂的花香，混合着自己一直说想吃却因为离得太远而放弃的面包的黄油味道。

突然的讯息让大脑陷入了一片混乱之中，宁泽涛抱着头蹲在地上，不知道怎样才能使这一切停止下来。他的手指触到地上，细碎的泥土从未有过如此清晰的触感；还有味觉，宁泽涛尝到了嘴里浓烈的铁锈味。

每一种感官都几乎将他逼疯，宁泽涛跌跌撞撞地起身，抖着手从背包里拿出手机拨打了急救电话，电波那边确认他位置的声音此刻显得无比刺耳，宁泽涛好不容易才顺直了舌头，清楚地说明了自己所在的位置。

等待的时间里宁泽涛换了几种姿势，也试图捂住耳朵闭上眼睛，但无论他做什么，依旧无法停止感官捕捉远近所有讯息。恍惚间宁泽涛好像明白自己身上发生了什么，诚然，五感强于常人的哨兵是每个青春期男生的梦想，但他也就只是想想而已，他没有血亲有这方面的天赋，也从来都不觉得自己有，直到现在。

救护车由远到近，几个街区外宁泽涛就已经看到了闪烁的红灯，也听到了标志性的声音，他一方面觉得自己这次打了篮球绕没人的小路回家不是时候，一方面又庆幸自己这样做了，如果在街上突然觉醒，不知道会吓到多少人。

急救人员看到他还清醒，问他哪里不舒服，宁泽涛描述了一遍之后却看到这位急救员变了脸色，“你多大？”他问道，宁泽涛觉得这个问题有点莫名其妙，但还是照实回答道，“15。”急救员半扶半抱着帮他上了救护车，在轮床上躺好后转身准备药液。“15，太年轻了，药量都不知道多少合适啊。”医生对自己的同事轻声说道。

“什么？”宁泽涛用指节揉着太阳穴缓解过量信息带来的头痛，出声问道。另一位急救员将针头刺进他的血管；如果在平时，这只是一瞬的刺痛，此刻却让宁泽涛险些跳起来。他替自己的同事解释道，“你现在处于哨兵刚觉醒时的混乱期，在没有向导的情况下，我们只能给你注射镇定剂。”

“但是一般哨兵会在20岁左右的时候觉醒，也几乎不会存在五种感官同时觉醒的情况。”随着他的说话声镇定剂被推入到宁泽涛体内，五感接受的讯息在减少，与之而来的是宁泽涛的精神也开始涣散。“你年纪小，又是五感同时觉醒……”后面的话宁泽涛没有听见，他的身体已经到了能承载的极限，在镇定剂的作用下陷入昏睡。

两名急救员看着对方，“我们是不是应该通知‘塔’。”其中一人说道，“肯定的，这样的天赋已经多少年没有出现了。”事实上无关天赋，所有医院收治的觉醒哨兵或向导都必须上报给专门的管理机构——塔，这样才能使他们得到最有效的治疗和引导，也是法律的硬性规定。

宁泽涛醒来的时候，五感已经恢复正常，他只能闻见医院里永远不变的消毒水味道，他的右手被牵制着，正想把手抬起来被身边的女人按住，“别动，”他的母亲轻声说道，“这是营养液，对你现在有帮助。”这是为刚觉醒的哨兵向导特制的营养液，能够快速的补充他们因为觉醒而带来的体力流失。

看见他清醒，旁边的人便走过来给他解释情况，“就不能让他再休息一会吗。”宁泽涛的父亲说道，口气绝对说不上好。女人转过脸看他，彬彬有礼却又不容置喙，“很抱歉，但事关重大，我们必须第一时间向宁先生阐明这件事。”

先生？宁泽涛想着，这倒是个新奇的称呼，没几个人会对一个15岁的毛头小子用“先生”这个后缀。

“想必你也知道，自己刚刚觉醒成了一名哨兵。”宁泽涛点点头，那样痛苦的经历之后，获得无与伦比力量的激动也所剩无几，而且宁泽涛直觉告诉他，自己不会喜欢眼前两个人接下来会说的话。“按照相关规定，你将由塔接管，在合适的地方进行训练和学习。”训练成为一个个人能力配得上这份天赐的哨兵，学习如何将力量为己所用。

“也就是说，我不能回家了是吗？”另一个来自塔的男人回答道，“是，在你建立起足够牢固的精神屏障并且掌握能力之前，你不能离开塔的管理范围。”宁泽涛张张嘴，没说出话，他知道所有的哨兵向导都会经过这样的流程，可真切体验的时候才觉得这和监禁也没什么区别。

“那我什么时候……”他的话没有说完，意思已经很明显了。“你现在已经在塔所属的医院里了。”也就是说，在他父母离开的时候，自己就只能留在这里。宁泽涛第一次如此清晰地体会到什么叫做一夕之间天翻地覆，他倒宁愿自己是个普通人。

比起精神力超群的向导，哨兵的力量更加不好把控，接收的信息也更加广阔，而向来被作为战斗力培养的哨兵更不是善茬，所以塔里最不成文却又是每个人都心知肚明的规定便是哨兵的自由度和他对能力的掌控程度成正比。

但即便如此，要如何对待宁泽涛，却是一个棘手的问题。

哨兵的觉醒年龄一般在成年之后，18至22岁是最有可能的时间段，通常一位哨兵只会觉醒1至3种感官，甚至于3种同时觉醒都很少，4种更是稀缺，而像宁泽涛这样年纪轻轻又5种感官同时觉醒的，是近百年来的唯一一个。能力不可限量，对待更需要慎重。

整个塔的管理者和项目负责人聚在一起，讨论着接下来要为这位未来的最强哨兵制定一条怎样的训练路。其中为没有与向导链接的哨兵做精神疏导的负责人将手里的文件摔在桌上，换来的暂时的安静，“当务之急，是要为他找到一个合适的向导。我现在能为他树立精神屏障，不代表我一直能。我必须提醒你们的是，一旦他开始运用自己的能力，我的屏障随时会被他自己的能力冲破。”

一时间鸦雀无声，比起如何将宁泽涛的能力激发到最强，这的确是更加现实棘手的问题。

哨兵接收过多的信息容易造成过载，精神世界会因为收到强烈的冲击从而崩溃，对自己和身边人带来伤害，而向导强大的精神力便是哨兵精神世界的保障，哨兵与向导之间最大的依存关系也来源于此。

“先将他与所有的向导进行匹配吧，在找到合适的向导找到之前不要开始实践训练。”最上首的男人说道，“密切关注他的精神力状态，如果我没记错的话，他的精神体还没有出现吧。”

宁泽涛能够感觉到脑中有一道金色的屏障，隔开了现实接收的信息和最重要的精神图景。还没有人教他如何运用自己的能力，只是每天接受理论知识的灌输和身体力量的训练。宁泽涛顺从地接受着一切训练，但对于脑中的屏障隐隐有着担心，这是一道很脆弱的屏障，宁泽涛在面对为自己树立屏障换来安宁的女人时坦诚地说道，“我担心它可能因为我控制不住五感而碎裂。”

女人温和的笑笑，“我知道，但这是目前唯一的方法，”她将食指贴上宁泽涛的太阳穴，用自己的精神力为他加固屏障，“等你有了自己的向导就好了。你们之间的链接会使这道精神屏障变得坚不可摧。”

而自己什么时候才能有向导呢，宁泽涛没有问出口。塔里有不少向导，但哨兵并非可以和每个向导都建立链接，至少都需要有可相匹配的精神力，宁泽涛知道匹配度的测试会综合很多因素，匹配度能够达到80%已经算是很高了。

没有等到宁泽涛迎来自己的向导，他先迎来了就觉醒后的第二波五感失控。这在高级别的哨兵里并不少见，没有足够强大的屏障，失控也是早晚的事。宁泽涛又一次被打入了镇定剂，然后被送进了白房子。

这是一个不大的房间，通体白色，看着只让人觉得压抑，一切都由特殊材料制成，能够隔绝外界的一切讯息。这是哨兵的禁闭室，也是宁泽涛这样失控的哨兵在平静前会待着的地方。

而匹配度的结果更加令人失望，国内所有尚未有链接的高级别向导里，没有一个与宁泽涛的匹配度超过了30%，负责人的匹配度高一点，但距离60%的及格线也差得很远；而匹配度不够高的向导与他链接，只会适得其反。

国内没有合适的向导，只能去国外找。向世界各国的塔发去了申请之后，所做的也只能等待。

顾及到宁泽涛的年龄，给他注入的镇定剂分量并不多。宁泽涛很快清醒，但身体尚处于沉睡当中，只有意识在精神世界里随意漫步。宁泽涛边走边看，意识到这是自己的精神图景，哨兵向导精神世界的根基，也是最为隐秘的存在。

这是很幽静的地方，漂亮得像是一幅山水画，深绿色的树林旁是澄澈的湖，阳光映衬下是深浅不同的蓝色和绿色。宁泽涛刚走到湖边，手指还未触到湖面，身后便传来一声低吼。他回过头，树林的阴影下走出一只动物，它还只是幼崽，和宁泽涛一样尚未成熟。

那是一只雪豹，出现在山水间显得很突兀，宁泽涛小心地摸上它圆滚的脑袋，“你是我的，精神体？”雪豹没有给他任何回应，直直的看着他，在宁泽涛有所反应之前朝他扑过去，宁泽涛来不及躲闪，只看见这只雪豹消失在自己的身体里，让他一下子从床上坐起来。

白色之下是一片静谧，雪豹就乖巧地坐在宁泽涛的手边，被摸的时候还用肉垫刨刨宁泽涛的手。他有精神体了，宁泽涛后知后觉的想到，可惜不是狗。雪豹似乎知道他在想什么，威胁般的对他吼了一声，“当然你也很好。”宁泽涛安抚道。

从小就知道，哨兵之中最强的精神体会是豹类，而向导则是狼，如今雪豹出现在他眼前，也正是他能力超群的证明。

外面的人终于在各国资料中找到了唯一一个与宁泽涛合适的向导，匹配度甚至在95%以上。来自另一个半球的年轻向导，卡梅隆.麦克沃伊。

麦克沃伊比宁泽涛大五岁，履历比起宁泽涛毫不逊色，同样是提前进入觉醒，对能力的领悟和掌控异乎寻常的高，短短几年就成了能在世界占有一席之地的向导，偏偏只对理学方面的科研感兴趣，能够熟练掌握精神力之后便离开了塔。

没有哪条规定强制向导与哨兵链接，更何况麦克沃伊严格来说不在塔的管理之下，能不能把人请来都是问题。但出乎意料的是，麦克沃伊的答允来得相当爽快，理由是想见见传说中觉醒了五种感官的哨兵。

麦克沃伊也不过20岁，知道两国能力算得上数一数二的哨兵向导如果要链接带来的问题不是一点点，但这种高层交涉的事情与他无关，与那位年轻的哨兵也无关。

“所以，你就是去相亲的。”威尔逊在他启程前说道，麦克沃伊想了想觉得自己无法反驳，因为匹配度高就过去见面，会可能建立链接就这么一直相处下去，和相亲没什么两样。女生话锋一转，“不过能和你有这么高匹配度的哨兵，很难得了。”

麦克沃伊当时与国内哨兵做匹配度测试，结果也是惨不忍睹，不过向导只要靠自身就基本能控制住精神力，不需要多余的辅助，所以也没有强制麦克沃伊一定要与谁链接。

“走了，”麦克沃伊提着行李不多的箱子说道，“别想我。”

“预祝你相亲成功。”

“Madi，那孩子才15岁。”

麦克沃伊一路畅通无阻的被带到了塔，越往白房子走，麦克沃伊就越觉得不舒服。曾经在塔里接受训练的时候也见过这样的地方，没有给他留下过什么好印象。引路的人将他带到一个房间前，隔着墙壁上的玻璃看着里面抱膝坐着的宁泽涛，“他就在这里。”

虽然已经觉醒了好几年，但麦克沃伊与哨兵相处的经历并不多，关系好一点的无非是拉金，在自己离开塔之后也不是经常见面。如今现在可以说是命中注定的哨兵就在眼前，麦克沃伊反倒觉得自己的勇气在逐渐流失。

“他……同意建立链接了吗？”麦克沃伊问道，身旁的人摇摇头，“我们还没有给他说这件事，之前他的精神力很不稳定，所以没有让任何人打扰。”

也就是说，这件事全靠他自己说了。麦克沃伊觉得有点头疼，换成是自己，大概也不愿意突然冒出来一个人说hey听说我们的匹配度最高所以我们建立链接吧，以后把精神世界绑在一起，不出意外的话还是一辈子。

“希望你能够明白，这件事情的重要性。”进去前那人说道，麦克沃伊笑了笑，“对谁？他，还是塔？”

他轻手轻脚的推门进去，宁泽涛抬起头，眼中带着了然，没有说话也没什么动作，反倒是他的精神体，兴冲冲的跳下床跑到麦克沃伊脚边。麦克沃伊把它抱起来走到宁泽涛床边，“我能坐下吗？”

宁泽涛点点头，又往后缩了缩，“我是卡梅隆.麦克沃伊，你可以叫我Cam。”他自我介绍道，这两日的五感崩溃又被关在这个地方让宁泽涛很疲惫，但他依然尽量保有着礼貌，“你好，我是宁泽涛。”

麦克沃伊思考着如何把这件事说出来才能让它听起来不那么公式化，但宁泽涛在他之前说道，“你是他们找到的向导吗？”麦克沃伊看向他，宁泽涛继续说道，“他们说，我需要一个匹配度很高的向导，才能完全建立屏障。”

“是的，我是唯一一个和你匹配度超过了95%的向导。”其他人的匹配度低到可怜，当然这也并不是什么常见的现象，不过宁泽涛本身就是一个很反常的存在了，衬得这成了无足挂齿的小事。“谢谢你能过来。”宁泽涛说道，雪豹挣开麦克沃伊的手，重新趴回到宁泽涛身边，宁泽涛的手触到它的背那瞬间眼神变得很温柔。

“你想看看我的精神体吗？”麦克沃伊说道，意识到精神体是一个很好的拉近距离的方式，在得到宁泽涛同意后让自己的精神体出现在腿边。

那是一匹银灰色的北极狼，已经是成年体型，看上去有些懒散。麦克沃伊看到宁泽涛的眼睛亮起来，手动了动却没有什么动作，“你可以摸摸它。”他建议道，宁泽涛在他鼓励的目光下试探着将手掌放到了北极狼的头顶，细软的皮毛手感很好，而一向对生人冷漠的北极狼第一次对除了麦克沃伊以外摸自己的人产生回应，它蹭了蹭宁泽涛的手掌，咧着嘴好像在笑。

“它很喜欢你。”麦克沃伊说道，“遇到别人它一般不会是这个态度。”宁泽涛收回手，说谢谢。沉默了几秒他又说道，“如果你不愿意，也不一定要和我建立链接。”他说道，“我不希望因为我而打乱你自己的选择。”

麦克沃伊皱皱眉，他感动于宁泽涛的礼貌和善解人意，但这个少年显然不知道自己在面对的到底是什么，“你知道自己对于塔来说意味着什么吗？”宁泽涛不知道他为什么这样问，茫然地摇头。

“一个奇迹。”麦克沃伊干脆利落的下了定义，“同时觉醒五种感官的哨兵少到连如何训练的资料都找不到，你是这几十年来唯一一个。不只是你自己的国家，所有的塔都关注着你的一举一动。”他顿一顿继续说道，“所以这件事某种意义上来说，由不得你，也由不得我。”

宁泽涛的眸子暗淡不少，麦克沃伊才发现这个东方人有一双漂亮的凤眼，“对不起。”认真的道歉反倒让麦克沃伊有些想笑，他摸了摸宁泽涛的头发，“这没什么好道歉的，对我来说也是好事，”他迎上宁泽涛带着不解的眼神，“能够成为这么优秀的哨兵的向导，说明我也很厉害啊。”

“可是我不会用这些能力。”宁泽涛说道，“我甚至控制不了它们。”雪豹已经趴在了北极狼的背上睡觉，而北极狼也悠闲地趴着，丝毫不理会旁边气氛算得上郑重的人类。

“所以我会教你。”麦克沃伊说道，“我会帮你树立起屏障，教你如何运用自己的能力，如何不受到多余的干扰，如何保持精神力的稳定。”他凑近些，注视着宁泽涛的眼睛，“你所需要的一切，我都会教给你，当然我也是自愿的。现在唯一的问题是，你自己愿意吗？”

宁泽涛点头，“当然。”麦克沃伊拍手道，“那不就行了。”都是天不怕地不怕的年纪，凭着一腔热血仿佛就可以闯遍全世界，只要达成了共识，后面的事情就好办多了。

“那它也会长大吗？”宁泽涛有些突兀的问道，麦克沃伊顺着他的视线看向旁边的雪豹，“会的，随着你自己精神力的提升，精神体也会逐渐成长。”他坐到宁泽涛身边，与他离得极近，宁泽涛下意识地躲了一下，麦克沃伊手势轻柔的扶住他的脖子，“放松，别动，前辈告诉我建立链接一点都不疼。”

他的语气有点像是哄小孩，听得宁泽涛不太爽，明明麦克沃伊也就比自己大几岁而已。

两人的额头触到一起，麦克沃伊的精神力源源不断地传导至宁泽涛那里，他感觉到原本支离破碎的精神屏障被麦克沃伊修复，变得更加坚固。随之而来还有一种全新的体验，麦克沃伊的精神触角碰到了他的，两者飞快地融合到一起，形成了一个金色的结，仿若心脏一般一收一缩的跳动着，将精神力源源不断地循环传导。

宁泽涛在那个瞬间看到了麦克沃伊的精神图景，那是一片广阔的沙滩和海洋，明媚的阳光映着碧海蓝天。雪豹和北极狼同时站立，各自发出兴奋意味的嚎叫声。

“比我想象中简单很多。”结束后宁泽涛说道，摸了摸自己的额头。能够感觉到牢固的精神屏障，不是白房子隔绝一切对能力的粗暴压制，而是真切的安心感。

“匹配度越高链接越容易，他们是这么说的。”

“从此以后，我们的精神波动就瞒不过对方了，也就是说，”麦克沃伊在他眼前晃一晃手指，“你要是说谎我会知道的。”宁泽涛被他逗笑了，“那我尽量保证诚实。”

“我们以后都要一直待在一起吗。”宁泽涛问道，麦克沃伊毕竟不是本国人，难道一直被自己绑着无法回家吗。

“也不一定，等到你能够自己建立屏障的时候，我们就不用时刻守在对方身边了。”他进一步解释道，“以你的资质，真正能够掌握能力的时候，就算不依靠向导也不会有任何影响。”这件事想着还有点心酸，“等到了那一天，无论有没有我，你都会是一个顶级哨兵。”

“不会，”宁泽涛摇头道，很认真地说道，“你是我的向导和搭档啊，无论什么时候我都需要你。”说着他扬起一个笑容，麦克沃伊也跟着笑起来，搭档，这个词眼倒是很美好。他的余光扫到还看不出多少霸气的雪豹，有些后知后觉的想到，他刚刚进行了精神链接，他有哨兵了。对方比自己小，比起当时的自己更加懵懂。麦克沃伊突然觉得自己责任重大，有数不清的事情要教给宁泽涛。

他按着宁泽涛躺下，“你要好好休息，”他说道，扯过一旁的被子盖在宁泽涛身上，“从明天开始，你就要开始正式的训练了，要养足精神。”

“那你也早点休息，这样奔波肯定很累。”宁泽涛一脸认真地说道，顺从地随着麦克沃伊盖在他眼睛上的动作调整了一下姿势闭上眼睛。

当天晚上他睡得前所未有的安稳，精神图景依旧是山水景致，却没有了先前阴冷的氛围，他猜这都是自己向导所带来的改变。

他从未感激过这份突如其来的能力，却感激为此而遇到麦克沃伊。

第二天宁泽涛就搬出了白房子，考虑到麦克沃伊现在是他的向导，所以两人被分到了一个宿舍住。比起只需要进行一些身体检查的宁泽涛，刚刚住到塔的麦克沃伊有一大堆涉及两国机密的条条框框需要遵守，刚到了宿舍打开箱子就被叫走了。

宁泽涛看到有人来找麦克沃伊，本能地想要跟过去，对方还没说话，麦克沃伊先拦住他，“应该不是找你的。”他说道，在面前的人颔首后再次转向宁泽涛，“我一会就回来。你可以先想想怎么让它回去，”他指指已经跳上床的雪豹，“总不能天天让精神体在外面晃悠。”

宁泽涛乖乖点头，但刚刚与自己的向导建立链接，也大概能明白麦克沃伊在塔里的尴尬处境，宁泽涛本能地还是想要跟着麦克沃伊一起去。身体自然的追随思想向前走了一步，麦克沃伊便将手掌抵在他的腹部，眼神和精神力传来的讯息清晰明了，宁泽涛退了几步，良好的视力看见前来找麦克沃伊的人松了一口气的微表情，没有再说话。

麦克沃伊倒是不紧张，也知道自己会被告知些什么。无非就是有关宁泽涛的训练，还有他的活动范围。就算是未来最强哨兵的向导，但他毕竟也是一个外国人，总不会对他放下戒心。

有了向导保障宁泽涛的精神力，训练计划倒是很快就制定下来，麦克沃伊会直接指导宁泽涛关于五感和精神力的运用，但除此之外的项目他只能辅助，没有插手的权利。麦克沃伊对他们的决定倒是一点都不奇怪，如果不是自己还算是个有经验的向导，可能连一点置喙的权力也没有。

塔给麦克沃伊的权限也相当高，除了那些机密的地方之外他都可以去，这倒是出乎他意料，想必也是经过再三权衡向麦克沃伊所属的塔展现诚意的方式。因为要来与宁泽涛结成搭档，麦克沃伊又成了半自由身半归属于塔的状态，虽说方式不太寻常，但麦克沃伊知道迟早有这么一天，他毕竟是向导，不可能永远脱离塔。

“除了宁泽涛的训练之外，还有一个项目希望你能考虑加入。”麦克沃伊刚刚走神一会，便被拉回注意力。“什么？”两个国家的塔合作的科研项目，恰好也在麦克沃伊的专业范围之内，算得上是两全其美的好事。麦克沃伊很爽快的接受了，宁泽涛的训练到底只是一部分，其余的时间他总要想办法打发，别人抛出了橄榄枝，他没有不接受的道理。

回到房间的时候宁泽涛正盘腿坐在自己那张床上，对着昏昏欲睡的雪豹循循善诱，这个场景让麦克沃伊有些想笑，之前难免烦躁的心情也舒缓了不少，“你在做什么？”宁泽涛完全没注意到门打开的声音，直到麦克沃伊出声才回过头，“你回来了。”

麦克沃伊注意到床上的雪豹，暂时没有计较宁泽涛警惕性太低这件事，“还没让它回去吗，正常环境里在其他哨兵面前放出精神体会被视为挑衅哦。”而麦克沃伊刚才大概感知了一下，整个塔里精神体是豹子的也就只有宁泽涛了。

“我试过了，可是不行啊，它也不听话。”宁泽涛一脸苦恼的说道，眼神里带着歉意和委屈。麦克沃伊也知道自己是难为他了，完全没接触过的领域，又是看不见摸不着的精神力，这么短的时间里也不可能靠他自己找到门道。

“训练第一课。”麦克沃伊在他对面坐下，“如何控制精神体。”他说道，宁泽涛脸上显露出认真，他点点头，轻声说嗯。

麦克沃伊引导他寻找自己的精神力，感受力量流转的波动，“精神体是精神力的具象，要想控制它首先你要学会控制自己的精神力。”麦克沃伊的精神触角通过链接徘徊在宁泽涛的精神世界里引导他，在掌握了精神力的动向后宁泽涛以旁观者的视角看着自己的表层精神世界，中心是他和麦克沃伊的精神链接，传导着麦克沃伊的精神力。

“有点感觉了吗？”麦克沃伊问道，宁泽涛睁开眼睛，觉得人有点晕，跟着麦克沃伊的语言引导进行了最基本的了解，总算是不再像之前对精神力毫无概念，能够勾勒出抽象的精神世界了。

麦克沃伊见他点头，接着说道，“现在来感受你的精神体。”宁泽涛迟疑的看着雪豹，“可我不是向导。”麦克沃伊急忙否认，“和这个没关系，它，”他抱着雪豹的大脸揉了揉，“就是你的精神力，明白吗，控制它和控制精神力是一个道理。”

麦克沃伊捏捏他的小臂，看着他的眼睛说道，“慢慢来，跟着我说的做行吗？”上一次这样耐心细致的引导哨兵是在几年前，他离开塔之前帮他们做的最后一件事，说起来，他好像天生就很擅长这种事。

宁泽涛悟性高，有一点指导就自己找到了门路，麦克沃伊原本还准备了几个步骤帮他慢慢找感觉，没想到只提点了一下宁泽涛成功让雪豹消失在眼前。麦克沃伊惊讶于他的天赋和领悟力，但脸上一点没表现出来。反倒是宁泽涛，一脸惊喜，“这么简单啊，”他不好意思地笑笑，眼睛里带上崇拜，“刚才怎么都不行，果然还是需要向导的指导。”

麦克沃伊突然想起曾经学过的哨兵向导发展史，初代向导就是完全没有精神力，仅通过自己的学识对哨兵进行能力运用上的指导，后来也不知道怎么就进化出精神力了，啊不对，应该是向导的精神力终于被意识到然后发掘出来了吧。

现在倒是很像哨兵向导最原始状态的呈现，单纯的语言引导。宁泽涛的手在他眼前晃晃，“Cam？”一般来说比他大几岁的人会叫声哥，但这么叫麦克沃伊怪怪的，而且宁泽涛也不想把自己放在好像比麦克沃伊矮了一截的位置上，哨兵和向导的关系是平等的，他希望麦克沃伊认真地对待自己。

“没事，”麦克沃伊回答道，看了一眼墙上的表，“到吃饭时间了。”宁泽涛闻言和他一起从床上站起来，“那一起去吃饭吧。”

麦克沃伊的眼睛里含着笑意，“不如你先告诉我今天食堂里有什么。”宁泽涛知道他是想让自己学着自如的运用嗅觉感官，他顺着麦克沃伊说的将注意力集中到嗅觉，却是许多种味道同时涌进来，他下意识捏住鼻子摇头，“分不出来。”

“再试一次，把注意力集中到你想要分辨的气味上。”他看出了宁泽涛的迟疑，“不用怕，有我在不会让你的五感失控的。”小心思被看破让宁泽涛有点脸红，他顺从地再次将注意力全部引向嗅觉，分辨着其中食物的气味。

“今天晚上有咖喱！”他兴奋地说道，麦克沃伊拍拍他的肩，“看，你可以做到的。走吧，去吃咖喱。”

相比宁泽涛，麦克沃伊还是要清闲很多，科研项目进行得顺利，同事们也不是每天熬夜靠咖啡红牛吊命的工作狂人，再加上更高权限的内容麦克沃伊也接触不到，让他很有一种自己是一个朝九晚五每天准时打卡上下班但时不时又翘班的工作族。

清闲的时间里更多的他会去看宁泽涛训练，精神链接建立不久正是最敏感的时候，麦克沃伊连宁泽涛的情绪都能感知到，但到底和就在眼前看着不一样。哨兵的训练课程是以前在塔看惯了的，理论知识文化素养，格斗技巧实战应用，面面俱到。麦克沃伊总觉得像是培养间谍和特种兵的综合体。

走到训练场的时候正好是格斗课程，麦克沃伊看着就反射性的觉得身上泛疼。向导在格斗方面的要求远低于哨兵，但在宁泽涛这个年纪的时候麦克沃伊的确被好好的磨练过，又是个不肯服输的性格，Madi偶尔还打趣说能和kyle认真过几招的向导大概也只有你了。

体术永远是哨兵训练里的重头戏，麦克沃伊为了让宁泽涛能把体术和五感的运用结合在一起，也教过他如何利用视觉优势注意对手肌肉动作的细微变化，从而躲避攻击，又在适当的时候进行反击。

诚然，现在教宁泽涛这些技巧还太早了，宁泽涛接触体术也没多久，基础功还不够，就算眼睛看到了，身体也不见得跟得上。但麦克沃伊太清楚哨兵的格斗训练有多残酷，就算是取巧，他也希望自己的哨兵能少受点疼。

格斗是需要日积月累的事情，对于没有什么格斗基础的宁泽涛来说，现在一对一基本只有挨打的份，面前的哨兵已经接受了一年的训练，年龄比麦克沃伊还要大一些。塔里的新生代哨兵水平都差不多，单从天赋上分不出什么高下，如今突然来了一个被特殊关照的天才，自然看不过去。

一对一的训练一直以来都是一个新仇旧恨一起算的地方，宁泽涛看出眼前的哨兵眼神不善，但也想不出来自己哪里得罪了他，以前在学校虽然也受关注，但胜在性格好，和大家玩得开，到了这里，宁泽涛就不怎么确定学校里那一套还适用了。从他第四次被男生摔到垫子上，敏锐的听力还铺捉到了看他们练习的哨兵轻声说什么天才，小屁孩而已就能知道，自己这个人恐怕在哨兵里不怎么受待见。

可这些又不是他自己选择的。

宁泽涛分心的一瞬，男生的拳头已经裹挟着凌厉的风到了眼前，身体本能地抬手想要护住头部，但痛感却迟迟没有降临。宁泽涛疑惑地移开手臂，面前的男生和他一样的意外，还带着惊愕，精神链接传来细微的波动，宁泽涛朝麦克沃伊那个方向看去。

他的向导很喜欢笑，配合着卷卷的头发，朝气又带着点可爱，因为这个评价对向导好像有些不尊重，所以宁泽涛从来没说出口。但无论如何，麦克沃伊面对他的时候总是笑着，宁泽涛能从他的笑容里接收到很多的积极能量。

但现在麦克沃伊没有笑，他面无表情的平静下带着风起云涌的怒气，强大的精神力轻而易举的越过年轻哨兵的屏障，控制了他的动作。

在塔的第一节理论课，宁泽涛就知道处于顶峰的向导能够依靠精神力控制别人的动作，他也知道麦克沃伊很厉害，但这种ppt上的事第一次发生在眼前，宁泽涛的惊讶不比别人少。他们的指导哨兵显然也注意到了，眼神落到玻璃那边的麦克沃伊身上。

“你越距了。”男人说道，原本就是特种兵出身的哨兵十分强壮，在麦克沃伊走近训练场之后宁泽涛下意识的站起来挡在了麦克沃伊前面，麦克沃伊解开了对那个哨兵的禁锢，男生收不住力整个人跌在垫子上。

“我知道，”他抬眼看着这个比自己高很多的哨兵，安抚性的捏了一下宁泽涛的手腕，绕过他与这位哨兵面对面。“但你身为指导哨兵，刚才的情况应该出言阻止。”他察觉到了宁泽涛那瞬间的低落，知道他在想什么，那一拳力道十足，要麦克沃伊眼睁睁看着宁泽涛被这么打绝对是不可能的事情。

“你无权干涉训练。”男人说道，言下之意就是哪怕压倒性的被打也是训练中的一部分。“这样巨大的实力差距下一对一没有意义，”麦克沃伊好像没有听到宁泽涛在他耳边焦急地小声叫他的名字，继续说道，“你的经验是我远不能比的，但恕我直言，我看不到这种训练方式的意义。”他的右手臂拦在宁泽涛的腰前，看上去充满了保护意味，“而我不会在这种情况下对我的哨兵的处境坐视不理。”

“这是为了考察和锻炼他在绝对逆境下的爆发，也是锤炼他的意志。”他扫了宁泽涛一眼，“在格斗过程中任何一点分心都是致命的。”宁泽涛低头说了声是。

“这是训练的一部分，如果你看不惯，随时可以离开，我还是那句话，你无权干涉训练。”麦克沃伊相当不喜欢眼前这人的态度，更何况就算他说的话有道理，刚才宁泽涛被摔了这么多下还不够吗，一定要见血才算逆境？

宁泽涛感受到了精神链接里一浪浪的波动，这是麦克沃伊精神力爆发的前兆，宁泽涛拉住他的手臂扯了一下，换回麦克沃伊的神智，“Cam，我没关系的，大家都是这么训练过来的。”话是这么说，但出于对宁泽涛格外的期许，他的训练内容从来都是加难加深版本。麦克沃伊回头看他，宁泽涛又补上一句，“真的没事。”

就算麦克沃伊再不满意，不能干涉宁泽涛的其他训练是他被告知的第一件事，再僵持下去只会给宁泽涛和自己都惹上麻烦，麦克沃伊按下了翻滚的精神力，再次看向眼前的哨兵，“作为向导，我希望你再次考虑宁泽涛的训练计划，他才15岁，没有基础，身体也没有发育成熟，急于求成只会适得其反。”

说完他摸摸宁泽涛的头，得到对方一个笑容作为回应之后离开训练场。离开训练场他拐过转角进到离训练场最近的医务室，哨兵的格斗训练从来都不知道可能会搞出什么事来，所以每个塔的医务室都是按照医院标准布置的。麦克沃伊向医生说明情况之后对方很爽快的给了他两瓶喷雾。

作为塔里唯一的异国面孔，医生对他也很好奇，在他仔细阅读着喷雾上的说明时攀谈道，“你对他很上心啊，现在很多向导对自己链接的哨兵真的就是精神力上的保护，别的……”医生摇摇头，叹了口气笑道，“不像我们那个年代，链接了就真的是对方独一无二的存在。”

“但我能看得出来，你们感情很好。”医生笑着说道，“经常看见你在旁边看他训练。”做了一回事，被人说出来又是另一回事了，麦克沃伊觉得有点不好意思，“我毕竟是他的向导。”他说道，自己能够游刃有余的处理手里的事，宁泽涛却还不能，精神链接使得自己成了他在塔里最亲近的人，他当然要帮着护着宁泽涛。而且从今天那位年轻哨兵来看，不喜欢一来就顶着光环的宁泽涛的人，大概也不在少数。

半天的体术训练显然让宁泽涛又累又饿，只来得及说了句谢谢便对着麦克沃伊提前打好的饭菜狼吞虎咽，麦克沃伊注意到他的手臂都是放在餐桌上接力，尽量只动手腕，知道今天这一下午肯定对于宁泽涛肯定很难捱。

回到宿舍麦克沃伊把宁泽涛赶去洗澡，自己坐在床上玩着喷雾瓶，宁泽涛走出来时问他这是什么。“去医务室要的，医生说这个对你应该会很管用。”麦克沃伊递给他看，“明天没有格斗课，但你的基础训练不能落下，不上点药不行。”

宁泽涛很顺从的脱了上衣，腰间，背部，还有手臂都有淤青，麦克沃伊试探性的伸手碰了碰，宁泽涛发出一声短促的嘶。“我走了之后，你的教官对你还是这种训练方法？”宁泽涛摇头，“没有，我们这一组结束了，他让我在旁边观摩前辈的训练。”

麦克沃伊哦了一声，在每一处淤青都喷上喷雾，手掌揉着让它发热。宁泽涛比自己第一次见他的时候壮了一些，15岁正是长身体的时候，又是每天强度不低的训练，原本身材就不差的宁泽涛身上的肌肉变得更加紧实流畅，就是瘦了点，麦克沃伊一边给他喷药一边想着下次得多让他吃点肉。

麦克沃伊在向导里也是偏瘦的，不是说没有肌肉，而是骨架子小，在人高马大的白种人里就显得比较小只了，但到底比宁泽涛大五岁，至少现在在身高上还有优势。等到宁泽涛身高蹭蹭往上窜，身材也比他壮实了一圈的时候，麦克沃伊虽然欣慰，但还是有那么点不甘心。

宁泽涛坐在床上，麦克沃伊跪着帮着处理肩下那一块淤青，宁泽涛仰头看着麦克沃伊，认真地说道，“谢谢。”听到他说谢，麦克沃伊唇角勾起了一点弧度，“谢什么？”上过药的地方在发热又带着疼，宁泽涛看着自己的手说道，“谢谢你今天替我说话，帮我打饭，给我上药，还有很多事。”

“小男孩就是小男孩，”顾忌到手掌上沾了药，麦克沃伊用手背在他头上蹭了蹭，“这些都是我应该做的事情，换成是你，你也会，所以不用说谢。”

宁泽涛还想说什么，但麦克沃伊没让他说出口，“你是我的哨兵，我是你的向导。明白吗？”

我们是彼此的铠甲。

“我已经不是小男孩了。”短暂的沉默后宁泽涛带着一点不满说道，“可你还是塔里唯一一个未成年啊。”麦克沃伊笑着说道。“好了，还有哪里没上药吗？”他坐到床上问道。

宁泽涛摇摇头，“就是身上疼。”他今天被摔得尤其的惨，之前累积的也没好全，现在真是觉得浑身疼。看到麦克沃伊开始皱起的眉头，宁泽涛又说道，“不过训练嘛，我听前辈们说他们刚到塔的时候也是这样。”

到底是谁规定的哨兵一定要成为战斗力呢，都是血肉之躯，五感的强化又不能带来身体的强化。追根溯源是没用的，还不如给眼前的人想想办法。“我应该可以帮你。”麦克沃伊说道，在五感的运用方面他还算得上颇有研究。

宁泽涛的手握住自己的脚腕，一脸期待的看着麦克沃伊，显得非常乖巧。“你可以控制自己的感官，也就是说，对于疼痛的感知你是可以进行自我调节的。”这不同于视觉或是听觉的运用，更加抽象，麦克沃伊试着以具象化的说法描述出来，“集中精神去感知疼痛，想象有一道控制大小的把手，调小它。”

如果是以前，宁泽涛大概会觉得对自己说这话的人是疯了，但这一段时间的相处下来，他对麦克沃伊抱有全然的信任，只要顺着他说的去做，就一定没错。果然，在尝试之后痛感大大降低。“有用！”他兴奋地说道，能够又发掘出来一点能力的新用处也让他很开心。

“那就好，但是这只能降低对痛感的感知，还是每天要上药。”麦克沃伊叮嘱道，抽抽鼻子，“我先去洗手，你们的喷雾味道真是闻不惯。”

对于宁泽涛来说，时间过得很快，每天都是排满了的课程，常常累得倒头就睡；值得高兴的是时间久了，最初很多人的想法开始改观，再加上宁泽涛的确实力不俗又足够努力，也交到了朋友；还有他的精神体，雪豹已经不再是幼崽样子，明显看得出长大了。

对于麦克沃伊来说，时间就是忽快忽慢，做科研和与宁泽涛在一起的时候过得很快，一个人闲着没事做的时候就很慢，所幸科研和宁泽涛基本占完了他的生活。相比起五感的运用，宁泽涛对精神力的掌控好像还要强一点，麦克沃伊能够感觉到他已经能够自己升起第二道精神屏障，虽然很脆弱，但是个很好的开始。

周末两个人都很闲，麦克沃伊不想走动，宁泽涛就和他一起呆在宿舍里。朋友打趣过他不止一次只要有麦克沃伊在宁泽涛都不会多看他们一眼，宁泽涛一句他是我的向导啊就堵了回去。他的确喜欢待在麦克沃伊身边，让他觉得很安心很舒服，只有想到麦克沃伊他就会不自觉的笑起来。

少年萌动的情感，总是在最好的年纪开出最美的花朵。

麦克沃伊在圣诞节的时候离开塔回了自己家，临走前看到满脸不舍还做出一副没事样子的宁泽涛，捏了捏他的脸，嘱咐道，“这几天我不在，你用能力的时候小心一点；给你带好吃的回来。”宁泽涛点点头，因为是为了自己麦克沃伊才留在这里一年都没有和家人见面，愧疚让他说不出早点回来之类的话。

两人互相蹲下来和对方的精神体告别，北极狼被宁泽涛摸得仰面露出肚子，雪豹发出呼噜呼噜的声音，哪里还有一点最强精神体象征的形象。

宁泽涛大半的快乐好像都随着麦克沃伊而离去，虽然在朋友面前还是会闹会笑，但只要安静一点就会露出落寞的神情，时不时还会下意识的去寻找麦克沃伊的身影。

“包子你真的才和麦克沃伊相处一年吗？”施扬在宁泽涛又一次愣神之后问道，“是啊，我是去年觉醒然后塔找到他的。”这不是大家都知道的事情吗。

“啊，没有别的意思，只是觉得你真的和麦克沃伊关系很好，好像认识了很久一样。”他说着握住了身旁陆滢的手，这对哨兵向导搭档兼模范情侣总是在细节上不经意的虐狗。“真的只认识了一年，可能因为经常和他在一起，他又指导我，所以好像我们很熟。”他顿一顿，补充道，“不过我们是真的很熟。”

“是啊，三步总能看到另一个。”施扬打趣道，宁泽涛回嘴道，“施扬哥和陆滢姐也是啊！每天都像连体婴一样。”

“可我们是情侣啊，你们又不是。”施扬抓住宁泽涛话里致命的漏洞说道。宁泽涛眼神暗了暗，是啊，他们不是情侣。麦克沃伊会照顾他，宠着他，会说我的男孩越来越厉害了，但那不是因为喜欢，而是对弟弟般的爱护。

他在努力的训练，努力的长个子长肌肉，但还是和麦克沃伊有差距，而他会不断地缩小这原本就不大的差距。

他不想做麦克沃伊的男孩，也不止想做他的哨兵。

他贪心，想让麦克沃伊只看着自己，心里也只有自己。

麦克沃伊回到塔是在晚上，宿舍楼一片安静，他用精神力感知了一下，确定自己的哨兵睡得正香。和宁泽涛不同，在塔里比起相同属性的向导，他和那些科研人员还要更熟一点，向导们与他大多是点头之交，宁泽涛扩开了自己的交际范围，而麦克沃伊还是只有宁泽涛一个人。

麦克沃伊倒是无所谓，本来他过来也没想过要交朋友，早晚是要回去的，看着宁泽涛现在的状态，恐怕比他预计的时间还要提前。唯一有点心堵的，也无非是看着宁泽涛神采飞扬的和自己讲新交到的朋友的事，说得最多的施扬和陆滢，强大而稳固的精神链接和围绕在两人身边的甜蜜氛围看着让麦克沃伊都觉得有点羡慕。

但宁泽涛去的活动并不多，私生活完全以麦克沃伊为中心，麦克沃伊想做什么他就跟着做什么，不想做他也不做，甚至在麦克沃伊的工作需要加班把他赶走的时候，宁泽涛都会把雪豹留在门口守着麦克沃伊。

宁泽涛很黏他，这一年以来两人越发熟络的同时这个认知也越来越清晰。想想也可以理解，突然到了一个陌生的环境，学着陌生的东西，时不时还可能会失控；有一个人在身边和你一样初来乍到，却与你建立了最密切的链接，在精神上保护你，在生活上宠你，训练中教你，要说不依赖都是不可能的。

但宁泽涛什么都没说，他也不打算改变什么。

轻手轻脚地用钥匙开门，他的夜视力不如宁泽涛，靠着外面的一片月光勉强能分出家具的具体方位不会绊着自己。刚把箱子放好坐在床上喘口气，宁泽涛却已经醒过来，“Cam？”正是睡得香的时候，宁泽涛声音里全是困倦。“你回来了。”

“是啊，你接着睡吧。”宁泽涛没有躺下去，反倒打开了床头灯，被灯光刺得下意识偏头。“我以为你白天就会到，一直在等你。”宁泽涛坐起来，抱着被子说道，语气像是被抛弃一样可怜兮兮的。

“航班晚点了。”麦克沃伊解释道，“我给你发了短信的啊。”宁泽涛闷闷的嗯了一声，麦克沃伊知道如果想要从现在开始斩断宁泽涛对自己的一些想法，那就不应该去管他，但现实是他不可能对宁泽涛放任不管。

“好了，我现在不是在你面前了吗。”他坐到宁泽涛的床边，手在被子上拍拍，宁泽涛很顺从的再次躺下。“快点睡吧，我明天没什么事，你可还要训练呢。”宁泽涛点点头，说晚安。

麦克沃伊关上床头灯，快速的冲澡之后躺在床上，在飞机上一直睡着，现在却睡不着了。旁边的宁泽涛到底抵不过睡意，沾上枕头没几秒就又陷入了梦乡。睡颜在夜色映衬下显得更加安静，又朦胧的月光落在他的脸上，让麦克沃伊突然很想伸手摸摸他的脸。

麦克沃伊自己不过也才21岁，爱笑爱闹爱捣蛋，但面对宁泽涛的时候，却总想着替他挡住更多的风雨，让他的路能走得更好更平坦。

有了哨兵向导这重关系当挡箭牌，似乎一切都显得顺理成章。

日子又到了以往的样子，铁打的宁泽涛身边铁打的麦克沃伊，只是随着麦克沃伊的科研工作越做越深，他去围观宁泽涛训练的时间少了很多。男生在宁泽涛这个年纪正是长身高的时候，麦克沃伊注意到他们之间的身高差距明显缩小了。长时间的刻苦训练也让宁泽涛摆脱了一对一格斗时只有挨打的份的场面。

他将自己的能力运用到体术里，心态总是异乎寻常的冷静，即便是面对实力强于自己的哨兵也是见招拆招。优秀的视力和听力能够帮助宁泽涛预测对方的动作，到最后心急露出破绽被宁泽涛一招制敌。

麦克沃伊在旁边看着宁泽涛以一个利落的过肩摔结束这次的训练，把对方从垫子上拉起来之后对着自己笑笑。麦克沃伊仿佛觉得刚才眼神锐利如同奔狼的宁泽涛又瞬间变成了熟悉的小狼狗，赢了一对一的训练自豪又骄傲得摇着尾巴。

宁泽涛的生日在三月份，过了中国的春节再回来，没等几天就迎来了宁泽涛的生日。算起来他们认识也一年多了，单从年龄的时间上看认识了两年。麦克沃伊看着宁泽涛许愿之后闭着眼睛吹灭蜡烛，难得有一种时间奔逝如江水湍急的感觉。

戴着卡纸折成的王冠寿星帽的宁泽涛无疑是今天的主角，等到吃完蛋糕闹够了躺倒床上时，脸上还带着没擦干净的奶油。他还被搞事的前辈灌了几杯度数不高的果酒，但似乎酒量不错，眼神没涣散脸也没红。

麦克沃伊用热水绞了帕子，帮他把脸上的奶油擦干净，有点心疼那个基本都是用来砸人的奶油蛋糕，他还觉得味道不错呢。麦克沃伊自己并没有受到蛋糕战争的波及，虽然很多哨兵想要借着这个机会糊这对黏糊程度不逊于模范情侣的哨兵向导一脸，但宁泽涛挡下了所有对麦克沃伊的“攻击”。

酒劲似乎上来，宁泽涛的脸有些红，坐起来对着麦克沃伊傻笑。“什么事这么高兴？”看着他笑，麦克沃伊也不自觉跟着笑起来。“我今天17岁了！”宁泽涛骄傲的宣布，让麦克沃伊又想摸他的头。他的男孩长得太快了，麦克沃伊虽然也在能长高的年纪里，但到底比不过正是身高发育期的少年，可能过不了多久宁泽涛就能平视他了。

“是啊，明年就成年了。”麦克沃伊顺着他的话说道，宁泽涛好像没听见，自顾自的竖起两根手指说道，“从今天到你的生日这两个月，我们之间只差4岁。”麦克沃伊愣了一下，旋即失笑道，“这很重要吗。”他从来没有意识到这件事，没想到宁泽涛这么在意。

“当然啊。”麦克沃伊觉得宁泽涛有点醉了，但他的眼睛依旧清澈明亮，“我想和Cam之间的距离短一点。”而年龄是最无法跨越的鸿沟。我会长大，会变强，会追着跑到你的身边，所以你等等我好不好。

“小傻子。”麦克沃伊手掌揉着宁泽涛的包子脸，“你是我的哨兵，我们之间没有距离。”宁泽涛摇头，对于麦克沃伊捏脸的动作没有任何阻止，“那不一样，你从来都只把我当小男孩。”

麦克沃伊想笑着反问他你难道不是吗，但又明白宁泽涛所指的是什么，于是他轻飘飘的避开了这个讲下去两人说不定都会后悔的话题，“今天玩得这么疯，早点休息。”说着他移开手，补上一句，“我一直都在，哪都不去。”

其实除了麦克沃伊，塔里也没有会把宁泽涛当男孩的人，虽然是年龄最小的哨兵，但既有天分又勤奋，宁泽涛的实力让人不可小觑。但所有的超乎年龄的凌厉在麦克沃伊面前都会尽数消失，好像他还是那个15岁对一切都新奇的少年。

麦克沃伊刚想回到自己那边床，宁泽涛的肚子响亮的叫了一声，让他在麦克沃伊揶揄的笑容下捂住脸。“我肚子饿了。”他说道，麦克沃伊竭力不让自己的笑容扩得更大，“嗯我听见了。”

这也不能怪宁泽涛，正是能吃的时候，晚上除了蛋糕之外几乎没吃别的，又疯闹了一晚上，不饿才奇怪。“我好像还有一包饼干。”麦克沃伊准备去把自己的存货找出来，却被宁泽涛拉住，五官开始显出成年人轮廓的宁泽涛笑得很调皮，“Cam我们去厨房偷吃的吧，你晚上肯定也没吃饱。”

这好像不是那个守规矩的宁泽涛会说的话啊，麦克沃伊挑眉看他，没有否决，只说道，“会被监控拍到。”宁泽涛急忙回答，“我记得监控器的位置！”看着麦克沃伊的眉毛挑得更高了，宁泽涛小声道，“侦查课程教我们到了一个地方要先熟悉监控器的位置，我就……”

“可能会被人遇到，我倒是没事，你会受处分吧。”麦克沃伊说到第二点，宁泽涛也回答得很快，“不会！离得很远我也能听见别人的脚步声。”哨兵的能力用到半夜偷吃的上面好像有点不对，宁泽涛还想再撒娇着劝劝麦克沃伊，实在不行他一个人去也可以，没想到麦克沃伊非常爽快的答应了，“走吧。”

宁泽涛兴奋地跳起来穿上鞋子，麦克沃伊在他身后笑容不减，认识一年多了，总算是有点自己当年的风范了。

就像宁泽涛自己说的，他能避开监控器的范围，也能提前知道有没有人走近，一路上完全不用担心会被抓到。第一次做这种违规违纪的事情，宁泽涛还挺紧张的，反倒是旁边的麦克沃伊，一脸的悠闲。

厨房刚刚关门，锁是麦克沃伊帮忙开的，宁泽涛刚学这个小技巧，还不怎么熟练。进去之后两人找到食材，做了两个面包之间塞得满满当当的三明治，用纸袋装了之后离开。

走到一个拐角的时候宁泽涛拉住麦克沃伊的手让他停下脚步，移动摄像头正在他们这边缓缓转动，“还要等一会。”他轻声对麦克沃伊说道，却不愿意放开麦克沃伊的手，而被他握住的人虽然没回握但也一点没有抽离的意思。

等到摄像头转开，宁泽涛拉着麦克沃伊飞快从摄像头的死角离开。他听见了夜里巡逻人的脚步声，拉着麦克沃伊的手尽量脚步轻而快的回到宿舍房间，一路上他都没有放开麦克沃伊，等到了门前，他感觉到麦克沃伊第一次回握了他的手，轻轻捏了一下之后抽回了自己的手，“快进去吧，你不是很饿了吗。”

事实证明长大一岁对生活也没有什么改变，唯一的不同就是经过那次夜间偷潜入厨房让两人都发现对方并不是那么循规蹈矩的人，从此日常爱好又多了一个寻觅塔里没去过的地方。麦克沃伊虽然嘴上从来不说，但对塔的结构布置了解得不比宁泽涛少，精密的计划加上宁泽涛的五感麦克沃伊的精神力，行动力相当高。

那天宁泽涛上课，学习各种知识也是他们的训练课程之一，精神屏障突然间受到冲击，不是精神力攻击，宁泽涛瞬间判断，雪豹现身在脚边，对着虚空怒吼。这不是来自向导的精神力，而是哨兵，所以他没有危机感，只是觉得受到了挑衅本能地不爽而已。

他的老师不慌不忙，对这种情况已经见惯了，也没有指责宁泽涛在课堂上就放出了精神体，“坐下吧，”他走到宁泽涛的身边按着他的肩膀让他回到椅子上，释放出自己的精神力安抚宁泽涛的雪豹，“估计又是哪个哨兵失控了。”

宁泽涛听到了好几种动物的叫声，大概都是被这个失控的哨兵刺激的。这好像是他来了这么久第一次遇到有哨兵失控，宁泽涛有点好奇，“为什么会突然失控？”在和麦克沃伊建立精神链接之后，他就再也没有担心过这个问题了，也从未深究过原因。

“失控的原因有很多，最多的两种一是受到了外界的刺激，急速扩展五感导致的过载；二是精神屏障不稳固自身能力又过强造成的崩溃。之前你的情况就属于第二种。”老师说起这件事都仿佛还心有余悸，“不过当时的情况还挺壮观，我在塔里这么久还是第一次见到所有哨兵的精神体同时躁动。”

“在你之后所有没有精神链接的哨兵都被加固了精神屏障，精神疏导的固定次数也增加了，第二种情况应该不会发生了。”老师点点自己的下巴，手掌在宁泽涛头顶上按了按，“像你这种情况毕竟是极少数。”

“可是在塔里还会有什么刺激源吗，我看平时大家都挺好的。”宁泽涛嘟囔着说道，雪豹还未完全平复，焦躁的在宁泽涛脚边转着小圈圈。

“可能是训练吧，”老师看他也没有上课的心思了，干脆就坐在旁边的桌子上给他解释道，“在哨兵基本掌握能力之后，会让他们，”他指指宁泽涛，“包括未来的你，去参加近似实战的训练，在模拟环境中同时运用自己的数种感官。”

“虽说本质上是安全的，但是还是存在过载的可能性。”老师是个很随和的人，挥手道，“让你听课也听不进去了，去看看那个哨兵怎么样了吧。”宁泽涛得到允许，抓着自己的书和背包往外跑，出教室门之前总算想起让雪豹回到精神图景里免得又引起骚动。

等到他走白房子的时候，却无比希望自己压根就没有过来。墙上的窗玻璃聚集了几个穿着白大褂的人，也没看到宁泽涛不算好的脸色，只赞叹道，“到底是高级别的向导，这么快就让失控的哨兵冷静下来了。”

说完还往旁边让了让，“是来看自己朋友的吧，他基本已经稳定了，很快就能离开了。”宁泽涛说了声谢谢。他现在一点都不在乎这个和自己关系说得上不错的哨兵，只盯着坐在哨兵床边的麦克沃伊。

年轻的向导双手扶着面前哨兵的脖子，将两人的额头抵在一起，这是一个宁泽涛很熟悉的姿势，当麦克沃伊认真的想用精神力稳定谁的情绪时就会这样做，但在这快两年的时间里这个谁只有自己。

按理说稳定一个五感过载而崩溃的哨兵需要向导大量的精神力，如果匹配度不高就还需要更多，但两人之间的精神链接一片平静，宁泽涛一点感觉也没有，那就只有一种可能，麦克沃伊在他们之间树立了精神屏障。

那边麦克沃伊终于彻底使哨兵平静下来，扶着对方躺下，盖上被子，就像曾经他对宁泽涛做过的那样，他松了口气，抹去额头上的汗珠；他很久没有用这样大的力气安抚过一个哨兵了，太累了。

站起来之后他闭上眼睛感受了一下，临时树立起来的和宁泽涛之间的精神屏障依旧稳固，这让他有了些许安慰，宁泽涛那边也没有大的精神波动，说明这次的冲击对他没有什么影响。

打开门接受了白房子的医生和向导的道谢之后麦克沃伊转身准备回去休息，刚迈出一步，旁边一个医生突然说道，“刚才你的哨兵来过了。”麦克沃伊转过身看他，“Ning？”医生点头道，“是啊，刚走，现在应该还追得上。”

麦克沃伊再次说了谢谢，往宿舍走去。如果是平时，他肯定会对宁泽涛的目光有所察觉，但今天的确是情况特殊，如果不全神贯注别说是哨兵没办法平静，他自己可能都会受到波及。

作为向导，在有哨兵过载的时候，伸手帮一把是再正常不过的事情，麦克沃伊其实没有义务给宁泽涛解释，但麦克沃伊完全没意识到这一点，想了一路该怎么给宁泽涛解释这件事。

回到宿舍的时候宁泽涛已经在了，将整个人都用被子蒙住，雪豹在床边舔着自己的大爪子，看到麦克沃伊哼唧了两声，显然和自己的主人一起心情不好。麦克沃伊把北极狼放出来让它陪着雪豹玩，自己走到床边坐下，拉了拉宁泽涛的被子。“Ning，闷久了会难受的。”

被子里传出一声嗯，但却没有动作，麦克沃伊的警报开始亮起来，宁泽涛在他面前一贯是带着孩子气的，但今天这样还真是没出现过。“我知道你不高兴，但你不说出来会一直不舒服。”他隔着被子握住宁泽涛的手摇了摇，加重了语气，“Ning。”

宁泽涛一把掀开被子坐起来，头发乱糟糟的，低垂着脸抬眼看着麦克沃伊，“Cam，你不是我的向导吗。”麦克沃伊用手帮他梳理着头发，“是啊，这还需要怀疑吗。”

“那你为什么要帮别人。”在宁泽涛的认知里，他既然和麦克沃伊有了精神链接，那唯一会接受麦克沃伊的精神疏导的人就应该只有他一个。这的确是任性了，但这么长一段时间以来麦克沃伊的行为的确给了他这种感觉，这不仅仅是对自己向导的独占欲，还包括对麦克沃伊这个人的占有欲。

果然是因为这个，麦克沃伊一点都不觉得奇怪，耐心解释道，“当时他在训练的时候过载了，我正好路过，难道还有不帮的道理吗。你知道哨兵一旦过载时间太长没有得到疏导会有什么后果，你愿意看到自己的向导是一个见死不救的人吗？”

“不，”宁泽涛小声回答道，“我就是觉得，”他的声音小到听不见，低着头不愿意看麦克沃伊，“心里不舒服。而且，进了白房子之后你明明就可以把他交给别的向导了。”额头相抵的姿势，当时他和麦克沃伊建立精神链接就是这样的姿势，一直都是宁泽涛心里在觉醒后发生在自己身上最幸运的事情，如今有一种被人生生夺去的感觉。

“当时我对他的安抚已经进行到一半了，中断换人效果会很糟，要么他们就会给他注射镇定剂，你也打过那个，知道那是什么感觉。”麦克沃伊继续解释道，宁泽涛一脸委屈的低着头，只悄悄抬着眼睛看他的样子让他心软得一塌糊涂。

“那你为什么在我们之间建立了精神屏障。”宁泽涛又抓住另一个点说道，“是不是以后只要你想，就可以随时屏蔽我。”比起麦克沃伊给另一位素不相识的哨兵做精神疏导，这才是真正让宁泽涛害怕的，哨兵向导之间，主动权其实从来都是牢牢掌控在向导手里；就像今天，之要麦克沃伊想，宁泽涛不会察觉到任何关于他的行为和异样。

“不会的不会的，”麦克沃伊急忙说道，“今天是特殊情况，如果我不树立屏障在我对他进行精神疏导的时候很可能对你产生影响。”他凑近些拥住宁泽涛，“我保证这是唯一一次，再也不会了。”

“保证？”宁泽涛问道，手臂搂上他的腰，麦克沃伊收紧了力道，“保证。”

这次的事情虽然风平浪静的过去，却让宁泽涛心里陡然升起一种紧张感；除了没把表白说出口之外，他真的不知道还要怎么表达自己明显的心意了。他想麦克沃伊还是有察觉的，他比谁都清楚自己向导的情商就和他的智商一样高，但就和叫不醒装睡的人一个道理，麦克沃伊永远都是一副把他当男孩看待关怀的样子，再多一点，就是用精神链接糊弄别人，也糊弄自己。

宁泽涛很期待自己成年的那一天，非常非常的期待，因为18岁是一个重要的分水岭，隔开了未成年和成年人，他的想法简单而执拗，成年了他就不再是小孩子了，无论麦克沃伊答应还是拒绝，至少他已经有了告白的资格。

成年礼自然是在塔里办的，宁泽涛的父母也专门过来陪他过18岁生日，宁泽涛把麦克沃伊拉到自己的父母前，以一种这是你们儿媳妇一般的自豪姿态介绍道，“这是我的向导。”麦克沃伊礼貌的向宁泽涛的父母问好。在宁泽涛的父母说这几年都麻烦你了，一直照顾他帮助他时麦克沃伊回头看了看宁泽涛，意识到他的男孩今天就是成年人了，他们认识都已经快三年了。

宁泽涛和其他哨兵向导在生日聚会上好好疯了一把，但出乎所有人意料的是，宁泽涛拒绝了所有的酒水，按理说刚成年都会迫不及待不管酒量如何先来上几杯彰显自己可以无所忌讳的喝酒，但宁泽涛没有，他全程都拿着饮料，无论朋友怎么劝都不愿意沾酒精。

塔的纵容让他们疯到很晚，回到宿舍已经是凌晨，聚会上喧闹的氛围让人群中心的宁泽涛脸红扑扑的，不知道还以为他喝了酒，麦克沃伊往前走了两步去开窗户透气。刚刚打开窗户，就被宁泽涛从身后抱住。“Cam，我有话要对你说。”

“你说。”麦克沃伊也没有让宁泽涛松开手，他知道宁泽涛不会听的。被宁泽涛抱着让他再次真切的意识到宁泽涛早已不是那个15岁的少年了，他现在比自己还要高一点，肩膀更宽，几年来的训练让他肌肉结实而饱满，轻松地将麦克沃伊整个人都搂在怀里。

“我喜欢你，不是依赖，不是习惯，不是哨兵向导的牵绊，就是想要和你一辈子在一起的那种喜欢。”

麦克沃伊闭上眼睛，意外吗，一点都不。他知道宁泽涛迟早会把这句话说出口，而成年礼这天无疑是最好的选择。“Ning……”他轻声说道，“我们认识三年了，这三年说过头一点是我们相依为命，你现在也才18岁，产生一些感情不奇怪。”宁泽涛没有回答他，只是收紧了手臂，“你把依赖，习惯，我们的牵绊混在了一起，最后就成了你以为的喜欢。”他转过身看着宁泽涛，“可这不是喜欢。”

他知道自己很残忍，在看到宁泽涛眼睛里翻涌的痛苦和脸上受伤的表情就能知道；可他也没准备给自己第二个选择，这无关他自己的心情，他们现在的日子很好，同吃同睡一个训练一个搞研究，美好得好像乌托邦，可是离开了塔，面对的就是更加残酷的真实世界。他们的身份性别都会是阻碍。

宁泽涛还不懂这些，觉醒之后一直都在塔里与外界隔绝，又正是天真无畏的年纪。但麦克沃伊懂，他知道不同国籍的高级别哨兵向导产生了情愫会带来怎样的后果，他的国家不会放任他把一颗心都拴在宁泽涛身上，宁泽涛的国家同样。因为他们是哨兵和向导，一个国家战斗力的巅峰。

多么可笑的一件事，他们因为哨兵向导的身份和彼此的匹配度认识，又不得不因为同样的原因分开。

那还不如从一开始就不在一起。

“我现在也很年轻，”麦克沃伊听见自己的声音说道，“但感情这方面相比你我也算是过来人了，不要被这一时蒙蔽了，你以后还会遇见更多的人，会明白什么是真正的喜欢。”

疼，真的很疼，好像一把钝钝的锯子锯开心脏，又因为不够利落，必须反复地拉锯着自己的血肉。

“就因为我比你小，是你看着成长到现在的哨兵，你就不相信我说的话是吗。”宁泽涛的手无力的垂下去，额前的刘海让麦克沃伊看不清他的眼神。他没有说话，安静的听着宁泽涛带着隐隐的哭腔和愤怒继续说道，“任何一个人，无论男的女的，哨兵向导还是普通人，只要对你说喜欢，无论你会不会回应，你至少会相信他的感情是发自内心的。”

“但是我，只有我，你连信都不愿意去相信。”比捧着一颗心到别人面前被拒绝更悲哀的大概也只有，对方扫了一眼你的真心，一口咬定这是假的，不信你自己看，它什么都不是，什么都不能证明。

“凭什么啊。”

“你觉得这对于我公平吗。”

麦克沃伊的手指攥成拳头，用的力道之大让从不续指甲的自己都感觉到了指尖嵌进掌心的疼痛，他压下一切的感情，看着宁泽涛一字一句的说道，“这和公不公平没关系，不是就是不是，你现在还不懂，我不怪你。等你长大了就知道现在自己的想法很傻。”

宁泽涛摇摇头，唇角勾起一个笑容，“麦克沃伊，你真的觉得自己很了解我吗。”麦克沃伊因为他对自己的称呼愣在那里，他从没听过宁泽涛用姓氏称呼自己。

“如果你真的了解我，就会知道我从15岁就开始喜欢你了。”

“我没有你聪明，没有你懂那些人情世故，但是我自己的感情，是不会认错的。”

他试探着摸上麦克沃伊的脸，“你不止在我面前，”他握成拳的手用力点在自己心脏位置，“还在这里。”

下一秒，他的手不受自己控制的远离麦克沃伊的脸；向导专注的眼神里是凝聚的精神力，牵动着哨兵的动作。宁泽涛苦笑了一下，“我还以为你永远都不会这样对我呢。”

麦克沃伊没有回答他，“你该学着自己建立精神屏障，这样我走了也没有后顾之忧。”宁泽涛的眼神里满是惊恐，在那瞬间冲破了麦克沃伊对他的束缚，双手握住他的肩膀，“你要去哪？！”

“关于能力的训练基本完成了，剩下的综合运用会有更专业的人指导你。你也接受了三年的训练，能自己把控能力，有精神链接和屏障在不会过载。”他看着宁泽涛，“那你觉得我还有留下来的必要吗。”足够强大的哨兵向导即便建立了精神链接也不需要时刻在一起，这也是当初塔放心的请来麦克沃伊的原因，他们都知道以宁泽涛的天赋能够自己掌握精神屏障是迟早的事，有麦克沃伊的屏障不过是眼前的必要，日后加了一重保险而已。

他说得波澜不惊头头是道，对于宁泽涛却无异于投下了重磅炸弹，如果知道他一时脑热的告白会让麦克沃伊选择离开他，那他到死都不会把这句话说出口。仿佛看出了宁泽涛在想什么，麦克沃伊说道，“和你的告白没关系，本来我也到了该回去的时候。而且别忘了，我有自己的家。”

是啊，本来麦克沃伊就是出于好心离开自己的祖国来帮助自己，还一待就是三年。“那你，多久…走……”这甚至比麦克沃伊对感情的质疑更让他难过，就算告白失败，好歹还能时时见到自己喜欢的人，但现在是未来都不知道还会不会见到麦克沃伊。

“不知道，不过之前你就能自己建立屏障了，完全掌握能够自我加固应该也不是什么难事。”宁泽涛很想说他不想学，就这样好不好，将我的精神世界的保障全部交给你，但这样的方法太过卑劣又太过孩子气，他无法说出口。

“好……”

自己明明已经把对痛觉的感知降到最低了，为什么还是这么疼呢。

很难说接下来几天的训练谁更难受一点，反正都不好受，麦克沃伊将情绪隐藏地很好，遵守以前的诺言没有树立和宁泽涛自己的屏障；宁泽涛不敢惹他，话也不敢多说，只是少年人的心事总是藏不住，不经意的一个眼神一个动作就暴露得彻底。

将树立精神屏障教了，自己就真的没有理由再留在这里了。麦克沃伊在精神图景里漫步的时候想着，一向阳光明媚的精神图景第一次乌云遮蔽了阳光，空气里带着说不出的凉意。他能教的都已经和盘托出，说难听些，宁泽涛不再需要他了。

长痛不如短痛，他蹲下来搂住北极狼，宁泽涛一个人也一定可以过得很好。

麦克沃伊离开的那天有不少人来送，一起做研究的同事还各自送了小礼物给他，一群人说完话便退到一边，给他和宁泽涛留出空间。

“我见过很多哨兵，”麦克沃伊突兀的说道，“你是最厉害的，不单单是能力，每一方面。”他对上宁泽涛的眼睛，“你会成为最强的哨兵，这一点我从不怀疑。而我是你的向导，任何时候我都是你的屏障，这一点也永远不会变。”

他的男孩，已经长大了。

宁泽涛猛地把他拉到自己怀里，用力到浑身都在颤抖，“别走好不好，别走。”麦克沃伊安静的任由他抱着，不知道过了多久，宁泽涛终于松了力气，麦克沃伊从他怀里退出来，看到他泛红的眼睛，想起每一次麦克沃伊对自己撒娇时那个委屈巴巴的眼神，他总是对宁泽涛很没辙，现在也是，但他们的前路，他也看到。

“再晚我就赶不上航班了。”他避开了宁泽涛的恳求说道，“如果有机会，我会回来看你的。”

他转身走了几步却被拽住了裤脚，宁泽涛还站在原地没动，是他的雪豹在脚边，成年的雪豹早已不是当年看着像小猫一样的温驯样子，只是现在一张大脸也是眼泪汪汪，麦克沃伊蹲下来揉揉它的脸，“你要替我好好保护他知道吗。”

麦克沃伊回去之后继续自己之前的工作，塔原本想要让他去辅导刚觉醒的哨兵，被他拒绝了，他只辅导过一个哨兵，也是唯一一个。威尔逊他们当然很高兴几年来都在异国的好友回归，但是日子久了，离得近的朋友就发现了不对劲。

威尔逊一脸认真的坐到麦克沃伊面前，“我们需要谈谈。”麦克沃伊懒懒的看了她一眼，“谈什么？”

“你人回来了，心根本没回来。”麦克沃伊笑了笑，“但我也没因为自己的事影响到工作。”北极狼在他脚边趴着，与宁泽涛分开了这么多天还是没习惯过来，依旧一脸的没精神。

“Cam，我是在以朋友的身份和你说话，不是同事，”她顿一顿，“我很担心你。”

“没什么好担心的，只是还没有适应过来而已，再过段时间就好了。”麦克沃伊轻描淡写的说道，摆摆手并不在意。他知道自己不习惯，离开实验室会去寻找宁泽涛的身影，有什么新奇的事会下意识看旁边，然后才意识到自己已经回来了。他猜宁泽涛的反应和他差不多，可能比自己更严重。

“你的哨兵，你好像从来没说过他是什么样的人。”威尔逊迟疑地开口道，“你看上去很想他。”

“嗯，是啊。”面对自己的好友，麦克沃伊丝毫没有隐瞒，“很想他。”

在麦克沃伊刚离开的那几天，宁泽涛每天都给自己排了大量的足以耗尽他体力的训练，不再是菜鸟就是这点方便，除了必要的综合训练外其他时间他能自己安排。只有在不断地机械运动中他才能让自己短暂的忘掉麦克沃伊，只是一停下来，他又会想起自己的向导。

就像现在，剧烈运动让他浑身冒汗，额头的汗水滑下来糊在眼前，他突然想起曾经也是这样，麦克沃伊一边嫌弃他浑身的汗臭，一边拿出纸巾动作很轻的帮他擦去眼睛和四周的汗水，然后说走吧，洗个澡我们去吃东西。

宁泽涛的拳头狠狠砸向面前的拳袋，他就是喜欢麦克沃伊而已，这有什么错。

还有就是，他好想麦克沃伊。

陆滢找到宁泽涛的时候，他刚结束了一天的训练，洗完澡在寝室没事情做，麦克沃伊走之后寝室空了一半出来，自然也没有人会没有眼色要去补那个缺。“包子。”陆滢轻声叫他的外号，宁泽涛如梦方醒似的回过神，“陆滢姐，有什么事吗？”

“今天你该做精神疏导了，麦克沃伊回去了，所以由我来给你……”她话还没说完就被宁泽涛打断，“不用了，谢谢陆滢姐。”

“包子，这件事很重要，就算是你很强，也不能一直不接受精神疏导。”陆滢一直很照顾宁泽涛，看得出来他对自己的向导抱有什么感情，可麦克沃伊给他带来的打击再大，也不能忽视精神疏导。她还想接着劝说，宁泽涛先看着她说道，“姐，除了他，我不想接受别人的精神力辅助。”

陆滢一下子被他噎住，宁泽涛的眼神里是化不开的悲伤，看得让人心疼，“包子，我知道他对你很重要，但是就算是已经精神链接的哨兵，也是可以接受别的向导的帮助的，施扬也是，我不在的时候他会接受其他向导的精神疏导。”

宁泽涛倔强的摇头，“不一样，精神力之间是不一样的。”他扯出一个笑容，“而且我真的很好，完全不需要精神疏导。”

陆滢知道自己怎么劝都没用，只能让一步说道，“那至少让我检查一下你的精神屏障吧。”

宁泽涛点点头，陆滢将自己的精神力传导过去，徘徊在精神屏障之外。两层屏障都十分稳固，隔着这两重金色的屏障她能看到最中心宁泽涛和麦克沃伊的精神链接。

“没什么问题。”陆滢检查之后说道，“你不想做精神疏导，那我会定期给你进行检查，这样可以吧？”宁泽涛点头，“谢谢陆滢姐。”

陆滢离开时走到门口，看着宁泽涛坐在床上无神的看着对面墙壁，张张嘴想说话，又什么都说不出来。施扬在外面等她，见她出来便问道，“怎么样？”陆滢摇摇头，“他不愿意做疏导，但是屏障没问题。”

施扬叹口气，“预料之内，还以为你能说动他。”陆滢苦笑一下，挽着他的手臂，“你没有看见包子的样子，我连话都说不出来。”

在宁泽涛能够完全自如的掌控能力之后，便有秘密任务分到了他的手上。养兵千日用兵一时，哨兵培养不易，为的就是让他们能够为国家做更多的事情。因为哨兵中一部分不是军人，所以分配的任务也会略有不同，宁泽涛没有入伍，一般都是让他进行侦查，确认情况后再交由军方控场。

今天也是一样，在信号发出去之后宁泽涛想要退出去，却不想对方突然发难，对方也有一个向导，这个念头从宁泽涛的脑海里划过，与之而来的便是对方向导强劲的精神攻击伴随着大量混乱的五感信息。

宁泽涛这时候意识到这就是一个圈套，为的就是把他引到这里，军队的人在外被牵制，他只有一个人孤军奋战，精神攻击摧毁屏障，再以刻意制造的五感讯息使他过载。而他没有向导，只有靠自己。

雪豹挡在他的身前，咆哮声令人胆寒。宁泽涛树立起了他和麦克沃伊之间的精神屏障，到现在他才终于明白麦克沃伊当时的心情，自己的事情，总是不想牵连到对方跟着遭殃。

持续的攻击下宁泽涛的第一道精神屏障被打破，麦克沃伊的屏障在苦苦撑着，混乱的讯息让他甚至辨不清方向。自己还有很多事情没做，总不能死在这里吧。宁泽涛想着，翻身滚到掩体之后，他的身上有好几处伤，再不想办法出去得到治疗，只怕死因就是失血过多了。

宁泽涛咬破舌尖，以痛感迫使自己冷静下来。将注意力集中在你想要获取的讯息上，这是麦克沃伊对他说过的。精神屏障已经出现裂痕；宁泽涛在嘈杂的声音里铺捉到了无人机的声音，很近了，他以自己最快的速度躲进一个死角，看着装备了武器的无人机对着整个房间扫射。

精神屏障完全碎裂的那一瞬间，世界安静下来。宁泽涛仰面躺在地上，听到了脚步声由远至近，自己被抬上担架送上车。有药物被推进血管，身边的人对他说好好休息，宁泽涛却不敢休息，因为一旦自己失去意识，和麦克沃伊之间原本就很勉强的屏障就会消失，但身体到底抵抗不过药物，宁泽涛沉沉睡去。

与其同时麦克沃伊碰翻了手边所有东西，抱着脑袋浑身颤抖，威尔逊急忙跑到他的身边，“Cam！你怎么了！”她搂住麦克沃伊，不知道怎么缓解他的痛苦。“Madi……”麦克沃伊双眼无神的唤着女生的名字，“我给他树立的屏障，碎掉了。”

等麦克沃伊到了塔所属的医院，宁泽涛已经进行了手术，屏障的崩裂和险些过载的五感让他的精神陷入极度的疲倦，一直处于沉睡状态。陆滢给他树立了简单的屏障，以此来保护已经暴露在外的精神链接。

麦克沃伊站在病房前，粉刷得雪白的病房让他想到了和宁泽涛在白房子的第一次见面，他也是这样站在门外，看到了里面的哨兵。

之前的雪豹还是幼崽，只是趴在宁泽涛的身边，这一次的雪豹显然还处在不稳定的状态下，守在宁泽涛的床边，焦躁的围着床走动，对任何一点动静都是一副要扑上去的凶狠样子。不过精神体的出现也算是好事，说明宁泽涛的精神力在恢复，而不是死水一滩。

麦克沃伊走进去坐到宁泽涛床边，雪豹立刻迎上来，蹭了蹭他的腿，“麻烦你了。”麦克沃伊说道，“接下来交给我。”北极狼引着雪豹走到一边，以精神体之间特有的联系帮助对方恢复。

手指碰上眼前人冰凉的脸，源源不断的精神力从两人的精神链接里倾泻而出，将宁泽涛支离破碎的屏障重新构筑，麦克沃伊进到宁泽涛的精神图景里想要察看他精神世界根基的情况，却在进去的瞬间被眼前的景色震惊。

刚刚链接的时候他见过宁泽涛的精神图景，是中国的山水景色，看着让人心静，而现在，麦克沃伊甚至怀疑自己进错了地方。因为眼前的精神图景和他自己的一模一样，不再是高山树林湖水，而是阳光海浪沙滩。

如果有一个人喜欢你到连精神图景都变得和你一样，那不管他是哨兵还是向导，都和他在一起吧。

他想起曾经Madi对他说过的话，那是很久以前的事，他当时对此嗤之以鼻，不觉得真的会有人情深至此。现在他看到了，就在眼前，他的哨兵，他的男孩，真的就是这样的爱着他。麦克沃伊从宁泽涛的精神图景里抽离，手掌捂住眼睛却止不住眼泪一路落到宁泽涛的脸上。

“对不起。”他考虑了这么多，却忘记了最根本的事情，哨兵之所以无所顾忌，是因为向导在身边，链接可以被屏蔽，屏障可以被打破，只有在彼此身边，才是最安全，最稳妥的。他用了这么大的代价，才想明白这样浅显的道理，也是傻得可以。

眼泪落在脸上让宁泽涛转醒，看着眼前的麦克沃伊时他笑了笑，“怎么又做梦了，还是这麻药劲大到都出现幻觉了。”说着他很缓慢的抬手想要摸麦克沃伊的脸，本以为又是一场虚空，却没成想麦克沃伊拉着他的手贴到了自己脸上。“我在这里。”

“Cam？！”宁泽涛想要起身，又动到伤口不得不躺回去，“你回来了，不对，你怎么哭了。”手上湿滑的触感让宁泽涛慌了神，“别哭啊。”他慌乱的用指腹抹去麦克沃伊脸上的泪水，“是不是我做错什么了，我改行吗，你别哭。”

麦克沃伊好不容易终于忍住眼泪，摇头道，“你没错，是我做错了。”他错得太离谱了。“什么？”宁泽涛疑惑道，又试探着说，“那你这次来了，还走吗？”

“不走了，”麦克沃伊吸吸鼻子，“以后你在哪我在哪。”他将宁泽涛的手握得很紧，不能再放开了，麦克沃伊告诉自己，他推开了宁泽涛一次，换来的是他差点失去了对方，这个结果是他不能接受也无法承受的。

他们都看不到未来，不知道面前等待他们的是什么，可是那又怎么样，一切都没有他和自己的哨兵在一起来得重要。只要牵着他的手，自己就无所畏惧。

宁泽涛不知道他在想什么，再次开口道，“Cam，如果你是因为觉得愧疚，我想告诉你没关系的。”

麦克沃伊叹了口气，将唇抵在宁泽涛的指节，轻声道，“现在换成你不相信我的感情了。”宁泽涛急忙辩解，“没有，只是……”期盼了太久，就在眼前反而胆怯到不敢相信了。“那你想我怎么证明？”病人最大，麦克沃伊自然顺着他来。

“唔，亲我一下吧。”宁泽涛指指自己的唇，看着麦克沃伊沉下去的脸色急忙说道，“不愿意就算了。”麦克沃伊笑了笑，“还是这么好骗。”说完在宁泽涛反应过来之前，凑过去将两人的唇贴在一起。

宁泽涛优秀的反应速度并没有因为受伤而受到影响，空闲的一只手飞快地按住麦克沃伊的后脑加深了这个吻，等到松开的时候，两人都有些气息不稳，麦克沃伊闭着眼睛，几乎贴着他的唇喃喃道，“宁泽涛，我喜欢你。”

我的哨兵，我的男孩。

我喜欢你。


	10. In a Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 算是《Sweet Sweet Love》的姐妹篇。真.什么脑子都没有一心只想谈恋爱。真诚希望大家看的时候也不要带脑子。顺带感受一下我对土澳现在是夏天的怨念。  
> 傻fufu的宁先生和傻fufu的双向暗恋。

…  
Love Actually 真爱至上  
…

这不是宁泽涛第一次身处在极为浓厚的圣诞氛围里了，但这的确是第一次他在夏天里过圣诞节。踩着阳光进入自己已经步入正轨的小店时，宁泽涛还是满身的不习惯；余贺新比他早来一步，年轻些的男生对南北半球差异的适应力比宁泽涛强了不是一点点。  
“涛哥你之前不是在澳大利亚读书吗，又不是不知道现在这里是夏天。”在宁泽涛放下包发表想看着雪喝热乎乎的肉桂巧克力而不是迎着太阳喝冰咖啡的感慨之后忍不住问道。  
“知道啊，可是以前的圣诞节是回家过的。”宁泽涛照例是开始准备工作，一边系上围裙一边回答道，“今年工作了就不能回去了。”他顿一顿，又补充道，“回去了也是一个人，我爸妈上个星期就去巴黎过圣诞了，昨天还专门视频嫌弃我的甜点做得没有巴黎甜点师做的好吃。”  
余贺新想了想，还是把涛哥你已经失宠了这句话咽下去，毕竟没有雪的圣诞和来自父母的暴击已经很打击宁泽涛了，作为领着他工资的员工，还是要给自己的老板兼师哥留个面子。  
“对了，圣诞节那天我要请假哦。”余贺新说道，宁泽涛摆摆手，非常大方的给自己谈着异国恋的师弟准假。“今年又是你飞去日本？”他随口问道，他一直都不知道余贺新和中村克之间谁来日本谁来澳大利亚是怎么分配的，不过余贺新本人乐在其中，他也就没有多说。  
“不是，阿克过来，陪我过了生日再走。”那也就是说跨年的时候余贺新也会请假了，宁泽涛算了算时间间隔，觉得干脆给这一年来勤勤恳恳的小师弟放个年假算了。  
女生哼着歌走进店门，对头顶黑气缭绕的宁泽涛十分不解，“哇涛哥你这是什么表情，有人来砸场子吗？”余贺新朝着宁泽涛正在做的那个白巧克力芝士雪人蛋糕努努嘴，女生对宁泽涛对“传统”的某种坚持无奈而了然，“其实夏天过圣诞也挺好的，至少不用裹得像个熊一样啊。”  
宁泽涛抬起头，语气十分平静，“可就算你不裹成熊，也没人陪你过圣诞，只能在我这里当牛做马。”女生心里默念几次还没发工资不能打人，才终于在金钱的力量下按住了将自己的背包砸到他脸上去的冲动。  
“夏天卖雪人样子的蛋糕不合时宜吧。”女生走近仔细看了看那个三层的小蛋糕，“卖得出去吗。”  
“没关系，反正就做了一个，你挑个看得顺眼的顾客送了吧。”女生将放置了蛋糕的托盘放进展柜，“这么随意，那还不如给我吃。”不等宁泽涛回答，余贺新接口道，“这可不是一般的蛋糕，”他一本正经的说道，“这是涛哥对冬天过圣诞最后的坚持。”  
“你们都还记得这个月的工资我还没给吧。”  
麦克沃伊推开门的时候，满脑子都在疑惑自己怎么没注意到家附近开了间甜品店。室内照例是甜品店特有的凉爽里带着奶油的香气，麦克沃伊随意点了一杯似乎是店内招牌的奶盖茶，女生接过钱之后面露难色地问他是否有零钱，对此麦克沃伊也表示很无奈，他只是在家里闲着没事出来散步，出门之前随手就拿了面值最大的一张，除此之外身上连个硬币都没有。  
“请稍等。”女生歉意的笑笑，拽了拽身后宁泽涛的围裙，“涛哥，零钱不够啊。”她晃晃手里凑出来的找零。目测了一下找零应该只差零头了，出于不想让店员为难的好心，麦克沃伊正想开口再点一个蛋糕，抬眼对上宁泽涛正好看过来的目光，下意识地连呼吸都窒住。  
女生在旁边对麦克沃伊的目光见怪不怪甚至小幅度对着宁泽涛翻了个白眼，后者的手背在她头顶敲了一下，对着麦克沃伊抱歉的笑笑，从玻璃展柜里取出那个雪人蛋糕，连同余贺新刚准备好的奶盖茶一起放在托盘上，“抱歉，店里现在零钱不够，用这个蛋糕抵可以吗？”说着他将找零递给麦克沃伊。  
“可以。”回过神的麦克沃伊急忙接过钱，没等宁泽涛说完请慢用就端着托盘转身走到了一个空位坐下。  
“哥，告诉我，这个世界上有什么事情是靠你的脸不能解决的吗？”女生在旁边凉凉的说道，满脸写着厉害厉害又拿下了一个。余贺新已经习惯了这种事，默默把备用的零钱拿出来，“涛哥的脸就是招牌啊。”他说道，“正好那个雪人蛋糕也送出去了。”  
“说好的给我吃！”女生不满的说道，看了看坐在角落桌子的麦克沃伊，脸上却没什么抱怨的神色，“不过他的确长得很顺眼。”  
失态，太失态了。麦克沃伊很久没觉得这么丢脸了，是，他承认自己性别男性取向男，也承认遇到帅哥会多看几眼，这都是可以理解的人之常情。但是看到第一眼就傻在那里，还是当着别人的面，这就非常的不应该了。  
加冰的奶盖茶也不能让他脸颊迅速降温，麦克沃伊第一次觉得自己有一颗活跃得过分的心脏，砰砰跳得飞快还引着他止不住想往吧台那边望。从他的角度能看到宁泽涛的侧脸，专心的给手边的蛋糕做最后的装饰，像是察觉到了视线，朝麦克沃伊这边看过来，后者飞快地低下头用勺子破开雪人外裹着的白巧克力，掩饰般的往嘴里塞着堆砌成雪人身体的牛奶芝士蛋糕。  
等到麦克沃伊离开的时候，只记得蛋糕顺滑的口感，和甜点师那张好看的脸。  
第二天麦克沃伊没有去那家甜点店，主要是他决定让自己冷静一下，已经是个成年人了，不要随随便便就被帅哥冲晕了头脑。  
但他没想过会再次遇见宁泽涛，在甜品店之外的地方，心血来潮走了另一条小路回家，没多久就看见路边蹲了一个人，并在一起的双腿上趴着一个白色毛团子，提着一个小纸盒想动又不敢动，整个人看上去滑稽又无措。  
“需要帮忙吗？”麦克沃伊走过去，比起面对客户时的笑容，现在的宁泽涛显然没有意识到自己这样茫然而无辜的表情对人更有杀伤力，麦克沃伊觉得自己都要克制不住摸着他的脑袋说there there的冲动了。  
“嗯，你好。”宁泽涛指指大腿上趴着的猫，“刚才它朝我走过来，我蹲下来之后它就跳上来不动了。”  
麦克沃伊想了想，好像当初爱因斯坦也是这么跳到自己身上然后成了家里的主人的。“这说明它选择了你啊，”他用一种你是天选之人的语气说道，“把它抱回家吧。”  
宁泽涛一脸懵，急忙摇头，“不行，我平时没时间照顾它，而且也不会养。”麦克沃伊刚想劝他猫是很独立的，被拒绝的白猫已经从宁泽涛的腿上跳下，轻蔑的扫了宁泽涛一眼，就差张嘴说两脚兽我看错你了。  
“抱歉，我现在真的没有条件养你，”宁泽涛很认真的对猫道歉，“你长得这么可爱，一定能遇到更好的主人。”一本正经的样子让麦克沃伊有些想笑，轻而易举就能勾走人心的甜点师在某些地方意外的很单纯。  
碰瓷失败的白猫很快消失在墙宇之间，宁泽涛站起来松了口气，对着麦克沃伊说谢谢。  
“谢我做什么。”他明明什么忙都没有帮上。  
“谢谢你出现，不然我肯定会一直蹲到猫自己离开。对了，”他话锋一转，“昨天那个雪人蛋糕合口味吗？”  
麦克沃伊没想过他突然提起这件事，老实说，他都不指望宁泽涛还记得自己。“很好吃，”他诚实的回答道，“做得也很可爱。”就是有点不合时宜，他从没想过会在夏天里吃到雪人蛋糕。出于刚见第二次面的礼貌，麦克沃伊没有把这个说出口，只随口道，“你应该多做几个啊，肯定卖得很好。”  
“我告诉你原因，你保证不笑我。”麦克沃伊郑重的点点头，但在听到宁泽涛说做这个只是不适应在夏天过圣诞的时候还是抿着嘴才忍住了笑容。“离圣诞节也不远了，就想着一天做一个，当个纪念。”宁泽涛总结道。  
他将手里提着的小纸盒举起来，“结果这个就没有卖出去。”话音刚落，麦克沃伊就接口道，“那卖给我吧。”他正想拿钱，但宁泽涛很干脆把小纸盒塞到了他手里，“送给你。”麦克沃伊眨眨眼，还没反应过来，宁泽涛重复道，“反正就是做着玩的，送给你吃。”  
麦克沃伊揭开盒子的一角，看见了里面做成落了霜雪的房子样子的蛋糕，有很浅淡的茶香和牛奶味道晃悠着飘出来。“尝试了一下做伯爵红茶味道，不好吃也别，算了，还是告诉我吧。”麦克沃伊将纸盒重新盖好，提在手里，“那你应该要失望了，我的形容词很贫乏，只有好吃和很好吃的区别。”  
走过两个岔路口，他们依旧走在一起，最后先停下的是宁泽涛，说到家了，下次见。转身前麦克沃伊叫住他，提了提手里的纸盒，“我总得知道送了我蛋糕的人叫什么吧。”  
“宁泽涛。”甜点师的手有些秀气，握上去很温暖，麦克沃伊只觉得那颗不安分的小心脏又要飞出来了。脑子里满满都是他熟练地调弄着各种原料，最后将它们化作一个个精致甜品的样子，“卡梅隆.麦克沃伊。”  
事实上，宁泽涛开店以来，还真的没有发生过卖不完这种事，偶尔最后一批蛋糕做多了剩下，也是让余贺新和其他来做兼职的学生拿走了。柜子里唯一一个“涛哥最后的坚持”系列能够留下来，完全是因为女生一双慧眼看穿了宁泽涛，“也不知道是哪个闷骚，一边说着不在意只是普通客人，一边没事就往门口望。”  
并且以此为起点拒绝了每一个想要买走红茶味房子的客人，只可惜唯一一个能买走的人一天都没有出现。最后这个蛋糕还是被宁泽涛自己拎回家了，理由是让我一个人孤独寂寞的怀念冬天里的圣诞吧。女生踮着脚拍拍他的肩，安慰道，“没事的涛哥，说不定明天他就出现了，对自己有点信心。”  
不过好在最后这个蛋糕还是到了麦克沃伊手里。  
知道了宁泽涛准备做一个系列，还是限量版的一天一个，麦克沃伊每天就很准时的去甜品店里报道了，每天都很庆幸又惊喜的发现最与众不同的这份蛋糕还没被人买走。至于别的事情，知道的人都不准备告诉他，只让麦克沃伊觉得自己每天运气都很好就就够了。  
“我赌元旦跨年，”工作间隙女生对余贺新说道，“你别看着涛哥什么都不说，肯定不可能一直坐以待毙，而且新年告白多浪漫啊。”  
余贺新认识宁泽涛更久一些，慎重考虑之后说道，“圣诞节，不会超过这个日子。‘最后的坚持’系列到圣诞就没了，涛哥肯定要付出行动。”他认识宁泽涛这么久对方都没谈过一次恋爱，所以不好参照，但对宁泽涛的了解让余贺新肯定对方不可能在套路都布好之后还没有动作。  
“你们在说什么？”宁泽涛突然的开口让两人都收敛了神色，“没什么。”女生一边将新买来的装饰品挂上每个桌子都放置的小圣诞树一边回答道，“说做成圣诞树的杯蛋糕卖得很好，明天可以多准备一些。”  
宁泽涛将目光移向旁边的余贺新，男生忙不迭跟着点头。  
今天准备的蛋糕坐成了雪兔的样子，尽管精致可爱但素白的颜色和展柜里那些甜点比起来还是朴素了不少，麦克沃伊不知道该说这不符合宁泽涛的风格还是过于符合宁泽涛的风格。直到他用勺子在“雪兔”的腰侧切开一个小口，里面流出清甜的橘子酱。  
冷不丁的就给人惊喜，果然是宁泽涛的风格。  
认识之后麦克沃伊一直都在思考，明明住得不远，店也离得近，之前怎么就没遇见过呢。“可能因为平时走的路不一样吧，而且时间也凑不到一起。”这倒是很有理有据符合现实的理由，那现在怎么他们又经常遇见对方呢。  
麦克沃伊没有问，至少他知道自己的答案。  
因为想见你啊。  
“你的圣诞计划就是在自己的店里呆上一整天？”聊到圣诞节说起彼此的打算，麦克沃伊虽然不奇怪宁泽涛的决定，但还是觉得有些遗憾。“圣诞节的时候客人会很多，正好推出情侣套餐什么的。”他顿一顿，又笑道，“而且我的朋友都要和恋人过圣诞，我总不能去打扰他们。”既然不能虐狗，赚钱也是一个很好的选择。  
“你呢，圣诞节出去玩吗？”宁泽涛问道，麦克沃伊将双手握在一起伸了个懒腰，“是啊，很早之前就定下了和朋友一起过，原本是要回家的，但是今年我父母去布拉格过圣诞了。”现在的父母是流行把自己孩子丢下自己去过二人世界吗。宁泽涛腹诽道，脸上笑意不减，“玩得开心。”  
圣诞那天麦克沃伊早早去和朋友们碰面，时间早又不顺路，让他连去宁泽涛店里买走最后一份“最后的坚持”系列的机会都没有。原本想让宁泽涛给他留着，但想想自己也不知道多久会回去，总不能一直让宁泽涛拒绝顾客，就放弃了。  
余贺新一早来到店里，做好了一批海盐焦糖泡芙，装了六个在盒子里之后原本还想帮着做点事，被宁泽涛以人在心都不在，快去接你男朋友别在我面前发狗粮为理由赶走了。  
“今天麦克沃伊不来吗？”突然被问到这个名字，宁泽涛一下子还没反应过来，“嗯，他今天和朋友们一起过圣诞。”女生遗憾的撇撇嘴，“你魅力不够啊，他连最后一个‘涛哥最后的坚持’系列都没买就去浪了。我还以为他一定会第一个来买走它。”  
怎么又扯到了那个系列的甜点上，宁泽涛也有点无奈，尤其是这个名字。他的本意只是怀念下雪的圣诞，所以做了个雪人蛋糕，结果雪人是没有，蛋糕自己也没吃到，反倒还因为那个拿到蛋糕的人脑子一热做了一整个系列。  
这件事宁泽涛倒是没有对任何一个人说起，本来已经成了八卦对象，要是再让他们知道自己每天做一个甜点只是为了卖给一个特定的人，耳根就不要想清净了；所以到现在两个常驻店员都以为宁泽涛从一开始就准备做成系列一直坚持到圣诞。  
麦克沃伊回到家附近的时候天已经黑下去了，想了想还是朝着甜品店那边走，这个时候宁泽涛应该还没有关店门离开，也许他还能买到一个杯蛋糕。  
店里已经空了，兼职小哥刚刚下班回去，店里之后宁泽涛和那个女生。麦克沃伊刚把门推开一点，人都还没看见就听见女生的声音，“反正他今天肯定不会来了，给我吃能怎么样！”一边说着一边想突破宁泽涛拿到被他放在身后架子上的小瓷盘。“重色轻友！我可是每天都帮你拒绝了一百个想做你老婆的人买走这个系列的蛋糕！”  
她话音刚落，就看见宁泽涛看着前面脸色僵硬，女生回过头，看见麦克沃伊一脸尴尬的站在门口，不知道要不要进来。她飞快地退开几步，抓过自己的背包，“那什么，涛哥圣诞快乐，我就先走了。”在宁泽涛点头之后她安慰道，“没事的哥，他听不懂中文。加油，我支持你在圣诞节脱团。”  
女生笑容里有些尴尬，打了声招呼之后就从麦克沃伊身边溜走，圣诞氛围满满的店里只剩下宁泽涛和麦克沃伊两个人。  
“有件事情我好像从没告诉你。”麦克沃伊走到宁泽涛面前，摆弄了一下被他放在取下来放在桌上的瓷盘，再开口已经是标准的中文，“其实我之前学了很久的汉语，所以能听懂中文。”因为宁泽涛第一次见面开口说的英文，所以他也一直没有把这件事告诉他，准备当做惊喜。  
宁泽涛一愣，张着嘴不知道说什么，无论是简单流畅的英语还是博大精深的汉语都无法表达他现在想立刻从麦克沃伊面前消失的心情。  
“所以，”麦克沃伊看着他傻在那里的样子很有一种扳回一城的成就感，他指了指盘子里宁泽涛做出来的翻糖槲寄生，“每一个都是给我的吗？”虽然之前也猜想过不可能每天都这么恰好买到这本应该很抢手的甜品，但听到说是专门给自己的，心情不是一般的好。  
躲是躲不过去了，那就只能坦然面对了，宁泽涛点头承认，“最开始只想做一个，后来想给人留下印象，就每天做一个，每天都留着卖给他，一直到今天最后一个。”长得好看完全不代表恋爱经验丰富，宁泽涛极度贫瘠的感情生活让他连想追人都不知道该怎么办，想了半天，选择了自己最擅长的制作甜点。就因为第一次见面时看到了麦克沃伊吃蛋糕时脸上的惊喜和笑容。  
哪里有这么多的好运和巧合，不过都是有人把你放在心里。  
“那么，”宁泽涛的小臂交叠在一起撑在桌上，说出来反倒少了很多紧张，现在他不过等着一个回答而已，“我给那个人留下深刻印象了吗？”  
麦克沃伊没有回答他，只是沉默着拿过那个瓷盘，伸直手臂让它停在自己和宁泽涛的头顶之间，“不管你想在哪个季节过圣诞。”他的笑容里有着期待又带着得意，中文说得字正腔圆，“只要站在槲寄生下面——”

“宁泽涛先生，你现在就应该吻我。”


	11. One Night Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代au。

…  
甜言蜜语，不如一夜欢愉  
…

宁泽涛从不喜欢这样的社交场合，衣着光鲜的男女聚在一起，喝着价值不菲却又尝不出什么特别味道的红酒和香槟，高谈阔论或低声细语间将不屑与防备隐藏在笑容之下，可能预示着一场利益交换的开始，也可能是撕破脸的前兆。

百无聊赖，大概就是形容这种时候了，宁泽涛只想缩在这个角落里假装不存在，因为再应付一个不认识的女人装作不经意的搭讪再将杯子里酒液一饮而尽他可能又要捡起自己的胃药了。

再坚持一下，他告诉自己，然后你就可以享受自己的假期了。原本他是可以下午就开始假期的，但大boss一定坚持要他来参加，理由是可以吸引到更多的原本同样不想来的女性和部分男性，曾经的宁泽涛会在抗争无效后同意，现在的宁泽涛只会以此为理由多要几天假期。

有人在后面轻轻拍了他的肩膀，转首间宁泽涛的脸上已经习惯性地带上了公式化笑容，然后他直直撞上了麦克沃伊饶有兴趣的眼神，一瞬间宁泽涛挑不出一个词来形容自己现在的心情。是的，他知道今天有澳洲合作方的成员在，但他不知道麦克沃伊就是其中之一，毕竟不是每个人都可以在无聊的公司聚会上遇到自己好几年没联系的前男友的。

“什么时候来中国的？”他选了一个俗套又平常的开头，麦克沃伊接过话头，“有一段时间了，但一直飞来飞去，所以没有和过去的同学联系。不过我抽空回学校看了看，今年的桃花开得特别好。”几年的毫无交集到底是造成了隔阂，更多的是一种想做的事和正在做的事完全不一样的别扭。宁泽涛正为自己不怎么纯洁的思想感到羞愧，目光从麦克沃伊的嘴唇上移，对上面前人的眼神，发现他们想着同一件事。

“今天不早了，”麦克沃伊退一步说道，“这是我的名片，以后多联系。”没等宁泽涛伸出手接过，他已经将白色的卡片放进了他胸前的口袋里，“很高兴能再次见到你，Ning。”

宁泽涛在他转身离开之后拿出那张卡，这显然不是麦克沃伊口中的“名片”，而是这家酒店的房卡。

从他们认识到现在已经快十年了，虽然中间空缺了这么些年，但宁泽涛还是很高兴他们之间永远存在着一种无需言语的默契。

也许一直存在的还有那股想要帮对方脱光的原始冲动。

麦克沃伊以为宁泽涛这样的好好先生一定会等到整个聚会结束才离开，但等他回到房间之后没多久就听见了刷卡开门的声音。“我以为你会晚点来。”他挑挑眉笑道，“实在是太无聊了，”宁泽涛回答道，离开前被好几个人拦住寒暄，男士香水女士香水混在一起接连轰炸他的鼻子，让他都有点晕乎，说着他笑了笑，“而且我也不能让你等太久啊。”

“那就请你先把身上的香水味洗掉吧。”

麦克沃伊惯会给他制造惊喜，这点宁泽涛是知道的，所以他一点也不意外几分钟之后麦克沃伊走进水蒸气缭绕的浴室说一起洗会快一点。

在把麦克沃伊按在墙上，以极其亲密的相拥姿态将两人的唇撞在一起时，宁泽涛才真切的感受到这一切都是真实的。突然出现的前男友，只用眼神就一拍即合的私下交流，统统都是正在切身经历的事情，而非一场荒诞的春梦。

他的手臂隔开了麦克沃伊的肌肤与冰凉墙面的亲密接触，麦克沃伊的手臂正绕在他的脖子上，勾着唇角似乎有话想说，但最终想说的字眼都融化在了吻里。一切发生得太快，从他们见面寒暄到现在全然不顾水流冲刷在彼此身上只想着将对方嵌进自己怀里，前后也不过半个小时；又发生得太慢，一千多个日夜，将他们从迷茫于前途的大学生打磨成了西装革履的社会人。

麦克沃伊放任着宁泽涛的唇在口腔里攻城略地，对方略显急躁的动作仿佛在确认着什么，让麦克沃伊觉得有些好笑。尘封的身体记忆在唇舌交缠间被唤醒，他们的动作轻车熟路，知道如何能让对方烧起那把火。

宁泽涛摸索着关掉了淋浴喷头，在接吻的节奏缓下来时觉得有点想笑，他们早就说不上了解对方了，甚至可以说一无所知，唯独对彼此身体的记忆鲜活而明晰，这样也很好，过了好像情话永远说不完的年纪，情欲和肉体关系更加的简单而直接。

麦克沃伊主动分开他们的唇，声音里带着慵懒的不满，“你分心了。”他半真半假的抱怨道，“别告诉你心里想着别人。”他的语气里能听出笑意，那双好像会发光的蓝眼睛却装着沉甸甸的认真，“不，”宁泽涛将吻落在他的唇角，“只有你。”

如果不论他们游走在对方身上的双手，褪去了最初那股小别胜新婚般的急切，现在他们的吻无疑是温情的。麦克沃伊不知道自己的脑子里为什么突然冒出来这个比喻，小别胜新婚，对于他们现在的身份和在做的事情来说过于讽刺了。他的手流连在宁泽涛的腹肌上，谢天谢地生活重心转移到工作上也没让这个男人失了锻炼。

宁泽涛的手指顺着他的脊柱往下滑，感受到了麦克沃伊身体本能的细微战栗，最终他的手指停在尾椎骨最后一节，克制着自己再往下探索的欲望，“去床上吧。”他说道，陈述的语气比起结论却更像建议。“不，就在这里。”麦克沃伊说道，他如果没记错的话，他们的分手炮就是在浴室里搞起来的。

宁泽涛好像早就料到了他会这么说，默许似的用手指轻缓地分开麦克沃伊的臀瓣，指尖在紧闭的穴口上试探着划过。麦克沃伊本能地瑟缩了一下，下一秒被宁泽涛低头含住他乳尖的动作分散了注意力。

敏感的肉粒被温热的口腔包裹着，在舌尖不断的拨弄挑逗下变得更加挺立，乳晕被粗糙的舌苔舔舐着。麦克沃伊好像听到宁泽涛自喉间漏出的一声轻笑，也可能是他被快感刺激得快要站不稳而产生的错觉。他的手无力地推拒了一下宁泽涛的肩膀，对方的手不再在臀缝间试探，双手握着他的胯骨，专心的以唇舌侍弄得麦克沃伊的乳尖啧啧作响。

一边被舔弄着，另一边却备受冷落，极大的反差让羞耻都为渴求让路，他甚至都无暇顾及自己已经抬头的欲望，只拉着宁泽涛的右手一路自肋骨滑过，最后停在他空虚的乳尖上。宁泽涛抬头看他，薄唇离开乳尖前刻意嘬出暧昧的声响，他如麦克沃伊所愿的将另一边乳尖夹在指缝间，揉捏或拉扯，最后干脆用手掌裹住他的半边胸肌，得寸进尺般凑近了与他接吻。

他们跌跌撞撞地走出淋浴间，麦克沃伊尚未反应过来，宁泽涛已经一挥手将洗手台上的杂物尽数挥落在地，抱着麦克沃伊让他坐在了玻璃洗手台上。臀下突然的凉意让麦克沃伊下意识地将宁泽涛暖炉似的身体搂得更紧。他们现在的样子都有些狼狈，浑身赤裸，从发梢到足尖都滴着水，尤其是他自己，坐在洗手台上向自己的前男友打开双腿。

但他们又都顾不上这些，麦克沃伊坦然承认他的确想念宁泽涛，那段把身心彻底交出去的感情是宝贵的回忆，而他们的性爱更是棒透了，曾经的同居小窝里的每一寸地方都能证明这一点。

酒店十分贴心的在洗手台的角落放置了润滑剂和安全套，宁泽涛如果没记错的话床头柜那里也有，他拿过润滑剂倒在手上，试探着在麦克沃伊的穴口抚摸，长期未用的后穴反应生涩，极力的抗拒着入侵的异物。即便他已经能感觉到麦克沃伊在尽力放松自己，依旧不敢贸然地伸入手指。“没用过吗。”宁泽涛在他脖子上留下一连串触吻，麦克沃伊强迫自己将注意力放到眼前男人的声音上，虽然他不喜欢宁泽涛挑起的话题。“我是那么随便的人吗。”

麦克沃伊伸手抚慰着自己的阴茎，另一只手搭在宁泽涛的肩膀上，后者不断地亲吻他，宽大的手掌抚摸着他的背，试图让那些紧绷的肌肉放松下来。自慰带来的快感让麦克沃伊终于开始真正放松身体，他的脸埋在宁泽涛的颈窝间，吐息里是对更多快感的渴求。

宁泽涛缓缓探入一根手指，借着润滑剂在里面缓慢开拓着，“真紧，”他咬着麦克沃伊的耳垂说道，“我都能想象一会操你的时候是什么感觉了。”麦克沃伊挑挑眉，成熟了真是不一样了，说荤话脸不红心不跳，眼皮都不带动一下。

虽然很想回应一下宁泽涛，但手指在后穴里转动带来的感觉实在是算不上好，麦克沃伊一口咬在宁泽涛的肩上当做回答，猝不及防的疼痛让宁泽涛嘶了一声，看到他皱起的眉头麦克沃伊讨好般的舔了舔浅浅的牙印。

宁泽涛是一个有很多面的男人，会用傻乎乎的老套路来追他，也会带着狼一般的倾略性将他按在床上折腾大半夜；会在礼堂里侃侃而谈自己如何平衡学习与社会实践，也会在结束之后立刻脱掉西装衬衫奔向篮球场；随便打扮一下好看得能去当模特，本人却是从不在乎搭配两个字怎么写；可每一面都能把人吸引得不可自拔。麦克沃伊偏头将两人的唇贴在一起，将宁泽涛的舌勾到自己的嘴里吸吮。

现在的宁泽涛早就不是当年的那个大男孩了，眼里那些傻气和青涩心甘情愿为成熟和自信让出了位置，麦克沃伊觉得现在这样的宁泽涛虽然有点陌生，但真是好看得一塌糊涂。

宁泽涛趁着他现在正在分心，又添进去一根手指，逼得麦克沃伊差点咬到了他的舌头。两根手指并在一起在后穴里开拓，偶尔蹭过那个甜蜜的地方，让麦克沃伊加重了呼吸声。但宁泽涛好像根本没有察觉到麦克沃伊突然间的变化，只专心的想要用手指旋转出更多的空间。

“你明天要去谈生意吗？”麦克沃伊突然开口问道，宁泽涛不明白他为什么突然提起这件毫不相关的事，但还是很诚实的回答道，“不，明天开始我有一段假期。”刚说完，麦克沃伊的吐息就落在耳廓上，“那就好。”宁泽涛还没来得及问他好什么，麦克沃伊就已经将吻痕印在了他的脖子上。

借助旁边的镜子，宁泽涛看到了那个明晃晃的暧昧痕迹和麦克沃伊小恶魔似的笑容，作为报复，他在麦克沃伊的后穴里添进了第三根手指，满意地看到麦克沃伊的笑容在脸上瞬间变得扭曲。下身的快感和被扩张的难受让麦克沃伊仰起头，将自己最脆弱的部位完全暴露在宁泽涛眼前，宁泽涛凑近些，在他的喉结上留下一个湿漉漉的吻。

“可、可以了，进来吧。”麦克沃伊小声催促道，替宁泽涛撸动着他勃发的性器，宁泽涛很有耐心的给他扩张，但他的下半身很诚实的早就已经按捺不住了。宁泽涛没有说话，只抓过旁边的一个安全套丢给麦克沃伊，动作难得的急躁。

在帮宁泽涛戴好安全套之后，麦克沃伊将分开的双腿圈在他劲瘦的腰上，宁泽涛完全挺立的性器戳在他的大腿上，让麦克沃伊对接下来要发生的事担忧之外更多的是期待。

宁泽涛握住麦克沃伊的腰，缓缓地将阴茎送进他的后穴里，即便扩张得足够充分，但宁泽涛过分的尺寸还是让麦克沃伊不得不咬紧下唇，才不会让那些因为不适应而发出的声音漏出来。宁泽涛将吻落在他的眉心，低喃着让他放松。

性器完全进入麦克沃伊体内，只剩囊袋在麦克沃伊屁股上拍出的轻响时两个人都松了一口气。宁泽涛不敢再动，留下时间让麦克沃伊慢慢去适应，虽然现在每个细胞都在叫嚣着让他狠狠操着眼前这个人，但万幸理智的纤绳还牢牢握在他自己手里。

他很缓地动着腰，让阴茎退出去一点，再缓慢地进入，“有个办法也许可以让你舒服一点。”他在麦克沃伊耳边轻声说道，麦克沃伊刚抬起头看向他，喉间发出一声带着疑问的嗯，宁泽涛便直接顶向了他的敏感点；突然的快感在体内爆炸，电流一般顺着尾椎骨窜入四肢百骸。

麦克沃伊仰起头，几乎被这突如其来的快感逼出眼泪，呻吟弥散在浴室里，勾得宁泽涛再次戳弄着那个地方。反复几次麦克沃伊便已经承受不住，脑子一空射出来，乳白色的浊液溅上两人的胸肌腹肌，还有几滴落在了宁泽涛的下巴上。

没等麦克沃伊喘着气回味一下高潮，便被宁泽涛拉入了一个窒息般的吻里，高潮带来的身体紧绷和后穴的收缩让肠壁紧紧绞缠着宁泽涛的阴茎，险些将他也逼入临界点。高潮之后麦克沃伊的身体软下来，后穴却依旧热情，宁泽涛的理智最终脱缰，情欲主导着身体，让他发狠地亲吻着麦克沃伊，下身一次次挺进。

身体的抵死缠绵让麦克沃伊思维都开始混乱，他听见自己在叫宁泽涛的名字，像浪叫又像撒娇一样拉长了尾音，嘴里吐出的字眼让他自己都分不出是说的想让宁泽涛快点还是慢点，皮肉相触有清脆而情色的撞击声，一声声回响在不大的浴室里。

一阵骤雨般的抽插之后宁泽涛终于慢下节奏，麦克沃伊也适应了他的尺寸，迎合着宁泽涛的动作收缩着后穴，将两人所得的快感放到最大。宁泽涛的喉咙里滚落出低沉的喘息，气息和麦克沃伊压抑不住的呻吟纠缠在一起。

身体里的润滑剂因为宁泽涛的动作进进出出，混合着体液在身下的玻璃台上洇成一小摊。麦克沃伊用食指指节刮下宁泽涛下巴上自己的精液，直勾勾地看着宁泽涛，在他的注视下将食指凑到嘴边，伸出舌头舔尽浊液，看着宁泽涛呼吸一滞，盯着他的目光愈发深沉，麦克沃伊反倒笑得开心。

正如宁泽涛喜欢看他在自己身下被操得眼角发红胡乱地呼唤他名字的样子，他也喜欢看到一贯自持的宁泽涛因为自己而丢盔卸甲，失掉他引以为傲的冷静，眼里满是自己的样子。他们总是知道如何挑起对方的情欲，让那把火燃到最大。所以说，他们真是天生一对，即便分手，在性爱里也是。

“你就是不知道消停。”宁泽涛在他耳边说道，被情欲浸染的声音更显得性感撩人，麦克沃伊的手臂绕上他的脖子，脚后跟在他的背后蹭动，笃定道，“可你喜欢这样。”不要以为我没有感觉到你的阴茎因为刚才的场景胀大了些，“欲望总是比身体诚实啊。”

宁泽涛勾起唇角，将整根阴茎没入他的体内，看到麦克沃伊因为快感露出一瞬间的脆弱后说道，“嗯，我喜欢你这样。”说着他再次抽动，次次撞击在麦克沃伊的敏感点上，“我也很诚实。”

麦克沃伊的十指陷在宁泽涛的背肌里，随着他的动作无意识地在上面划过，他几乎从不蓄指甲，所以并未留下印子，只是搅乱了本就交错的水痕，帮助他的身体释放出已经无处堆积的快感。麦克沃伊突然想起曾经还在交往的时候，年轻气盛的年纪见不得有女生对着自己男友献殷勤，会刻意地将指甲蓄长一些，就为了在做爱时将昭示主权的红痕留在他饱满的背肌上。

他们为什么会分手呢，在宁泽涛几乎将上半身压在他的身上，原本圈在他腰间的双腿落在了宁泽涛的肩上，方便眼前男人大开大合地动作时，麦克沃伊脑子里突然窜出这个问题。他撑起身体与他接吻，将那些令人脸红的声音在唇齿间交换，然后尽数咽下。

宁泽涛还记不记得，他不知道，但麦克沃伊自己，是真的不记得当初分手的场景了。虽然感情的事一向令人印象深刻，更别说分手这样的事，但趋利避害是生物本能，那样疼的事情，谁还会记得。

“看看现在是谁在分心。”宁泽涛带着笑意的声音传进耳朵里，麦克沃伊睁开眼睛看见那双近得过分的眸子，伸手抚摸着他的眉眼，“就算是分心，我也是在想你。”宁泽涛偏偏脸在他手腕上吻了一下，下身却是与这个温情动作完全不相符的激烈。

离近了看，麦克沃伊发现宁泽涛并没有戴隐形眼镜，“眼睛做手术了吗？”他开口问道，“你以前总是会在重要场合戴眼镜。”宁泽涛点点头，“嗯，隐形眼镜戴着总觉得不舒服，后来就去做了手术，偶尔会戴平光眼镜装装样子。”

“我很怀念你戴眼镜的样子呢。”麦克沃伊说道，他能够清晰地感觉到肠壁对宁泽涛的阴茎热情的迎接和不舍般的挽留，那根性器在身体里的形状也明晰可辨，龟头正戳弄着自己的敏感点，让他感到脸上有些发烫。

宁泽涛仿佛看穿了他的想法，笑了笑，身下动作更加缓慢，让麦克沃伊的后穴一点点把自己的阴茎吃进去，一寸寸品尝着他的身体。“你只是喜欢看我戴着眼镜操你而已。”他说道，“你从以前就喜欢。”麦克沃伊拉长声调嗯了一声，报复般地收了收后穴，在宁泽涛唇上蜻蜓点水般吻了一下，“我不否认。”

麦克沃伊的阴茎被夹在两人的腹肌间，随着动作被不断地挤压摩擦，身体里的敏感点被宁泽涛毫不留情的一次次击中，前后的双重快感让麦克沃伊连呼吸都窒在喉咙里，如同一尾离水的鱼。

工作时候他从事的工作并不需要多在室外走动，大学时冲浪和室外泳池所养成的小麦色肌肤恢复成了曾经的白皙，现在又因为情潮和宁泽涛的动作泛着一层樱粉色，让宁泽涛很有一种将成熟的莓果在他身上碾碎，再将四处滑落的汁液和破碎的果肉一一从他的皮肤上舔去的冲动。

麦克沃伊一直是美味的，过去是，现在依旧是；食髓知味，性爱的美妙经历过一次就再也忘不掉，更何况是和自己身下这个人。宁泽涛知道自己快了，麦克沃伊显然也是，他的喉间涌出更多甜腻的声音，而宁泽涛恰好是个喜欢吃甜食的人。

一阵激烈的抽插之后宁泽涛和麦克沃伊同时达到高潮，达到巅峰的快感海浪般冲刷着两人的身体，他们拥在一起，交换着浅浅的吻，抚摸着对方的身体；好像他们不是久别重逢的一夜情，而是如胶似漆的爱侣。

窗外的天幕已经完全暗了下来，宁泽涛原本想离开，但麦克沃伊对他挑挑眉，说道，“做完就走，有点太无情了吧。”然后宁泽涛便留下来了，代价是麦克沃伊被他从后面按着做了一次，男人喜欢这个征服感满满的姿势，雌伏于身下的人是全然的顺从，让宁泽涛一边揉捏着麦克沃伊的屁股一边操他时眼睛都在放光。

最后他们在那张大得过分的双人床上睡下了，一人半边床，都想着不会越界。半夜麦克沃伊醒过来，发现两人离得极近，宁泽涛的一条手臂横在他的腰间将他几乎圈在怀里，就像他们曾经那样。

麦克沃伊借着月光盯着宁泽涛安静的睡颜看了好几分钟，最终叹口气，顺从于自己的内心，让自己缩在宁泽涛的怀里，靠在他胸前睡过去，就像他们曾经那样。

宁泽涛醒来的时候已经是天亮，麦克沃伊已经打理好了自己，穿上了西装裤，正站在床边穿衬衫。宁泽涛光裸着身体下床，甚至懒于给自己找点布料蔽体，他从后面拥住麦克沃伊，灵活的手指将对方刚扣好的扣子一个个解开。

“别闹。”麦克沃伊握住他的手，“我还要赶航班呢。”宁泽涛撇撇嘴，顺从地放开他，趴回到到床上，被子就在手边，但他懒得将它扯过来遮住自己光溜溜的屁股，“现在看看无情的人是谁。”麦克沃伊对他笑了笑，“你是有假期，我可还要工作呢。”宁泽涛哼唧了几声，像是大型犬在撒娇，这个比喻让麦克沃伊自己都想笑，他该比任何一个人都清楚眼前这个男人骨子里锐利的倾略性。

宁泽涛看着麦克沃伊将衬衫塞进裤腰里，衣服显露出了他窄细却有力的腰身，让宁泽涛不自觉吹了声口哨。

“记得帮我退房。”麦克沃伊走前拍了拍自己前男友兼一夜情对象的屁股，宁泽涛给了他一个飞吻，“一路顺风。”

他们也许还会遇见，但那又怎样呢，有的只是一夜情而已。


	12. One More Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《One Night Stand》的后续，镜子压根就没破的破镜重圆。完全没有写出想要的那种成年人式恋爱的感觉。

…  
It wasn't domination,it was a form of possession.  
…

即便知道他们的再次相遇只会是一个开始，宁泽涛也没想到他们的再次合作来得这么快；他看着作为对方负责人的麦克沃伊，没来得及愣神，脸上已经下意识挂上了友好而公式化的微笑。

“Ning，又见面了。”握手时麦克沃伊说道，语气和笑容一如前几天的聚会上他将房卡放进宁泽涛的口袋里。宁泽涛还没来得及回句话，身边引见两人的上司已经带着惊讶开口，“两位认识吗？”宁泽涛收回手，视线从麦克沃伊脸上扫过，转头对自己上司笑着说道，“我和麦克沃伊先生以前是同学。”

在目送上司离开之后，麦克沃伊走到他面前，让两人离得极近，“麦克沃伊，先生？”他含着笑意开口。宁泽涛对他言语里的讽刺视而不见，“你是合作方的负责人，我至少要表示一下尊重。”他将手边泡好的茶递给麦克沃伊，顿一顿说道，“你可以早点告诉我。”要说麦克沃伊在他们重逢的时候不知道这件事，他绝对不信。

“想给你一个惊喜。”麦克沃伊捧着杯子说道，不得不承认宁泽涛这些年的确修炼得很好，原本想要看到的惊愕意外一点都没在他脸上显露出来，让麦克沃伊感到有些挫败。“我以为你不会专注于在中国发展。”宁泽涛说道，比起麦克沃伊，他的视线似乎更关心透过落地窗照射进来的阳光。

麦克沃伊耸耸肩，“我也不知道当管理者要做这么多事情。”要不是知道这次合作对象会是宁泽涛，他才不会接下这种自己完全不感兴趣的事情。“所以，”麦克沃伊放下杯子站起来，“看在老同学的份上。”他没有把他们更加深层的关系说出来，但他相信宁泽涛从他的眼神里读出了这些讯息，“不如你们再把价格提高两个百分点吧。”

宁泽涛扬起一边眉毛，“认真的？”

“试试总没错。”

之后就是按部就班的，将麦克沃伊介绍给他的同事们，就像大学时候一样，麦克沃伊以一口流利的中文和温暖的笑容征服了所有人。

临近下班的时候宁泽涛才想起来问一句，“你住哪？”麦克沃伊看向他的眼神好像宁泽涛因为工作太久智商掉了一半，“当然是酒店。”说得好像他还有别的选择一样。“选择”这个词从脑子里一闪而过的时候，他的眼神落在宁泽涛身上，看到了对方脸上难得的一点局促，视线左移右飘就是不看自己。

“或者你有什么好主意？”他又起了那点恶作剧的小心思，即便知道宁泽涛想说什么，也不愿意帮他把话接完，既然是邀请就要亲口说出来不是吗。“你可以先住在我那里。”邀请现在是合作关系的前男友去自己家里住，宁泽涛不知道这算不算一个好主意，但在深入思考前，他的嘴已经很诚实地把话说出口了。

“我需要给多少房租呢？”麦克沃伊玩着手里的笔说道，当然他才不信宁泽涛真的会收他房租。

“把你们的价格降低两个百分点？”宁泽涛将这句话甩给他，十分满意地看到麦克沃伊脸上一瞬间的无奈。“换一个吧，”麦克沃伊走过来坐在他的办公桌上，笔在他的指间不断转换位置，“肉偿行吗？”

如果是曾经的宁泽涛，他可能会害羞到脸红，结结巴巴说不出话，耳廓红得发烫，或者支支吾吾从喉咙里冒出一声嗯，生怕麦克沃伊听见自己的心思一样；但现在的宁泽涛只会大大方方地给他一个杀伤力百分百的笑容，说好啊。

麦克沃伊在酒店将行李重新收拾到一起，准备退房去宁泽涛家的时候，站在房间中央看着外面开始点亮的灯火，难得的看不清自己的前路。工作，一切尽在掌握，虽然后面肯定有为了利益的争执，但他们总可以达成共识；生活，这个城市他待了好几年，完全不是问题；感情，这就很麻烦了。

好在这并不是他一个人的麻烦，多少算些安慰，他不知道拿宁泽涛怎么办，宁泽涛也不知道拿自己怎么办，这使得他们之间达成了一种微妙的平衡。一旦他们遇见，就无法预料到前路，麦克沃伊经历过，他很清楚。现在他提着箱子站在酒店套房里，看着玻璃窗上倒映的影子，突然意识到自己做了什么，在切断所有藕断丝连的可能之后，安然无恙的度过了没有彼此的几年，如今他们要再一次融入对方的生活。

而这次他们又会走向哪里呢。

在副驾驶上坐稳之后，麦克沃伊一边系安全带一边道歉，“抱歉，房间有点乱，收拾东西耽误了一会。”宁泽涛脸上全然没有不耐烦的神色，“没关系，要去吃东西吗？”麦克沃伊看了一眼手机，正好是饭店里找不到空位的饭点，“先去你家吧，现在找不到空位的。”

宁泽涛回忆了一下家里的冰箱储备，“我家里好像还有菜。”没等他说完，麦克沃伊就斩钉截铁下了定论，“那就在家里吃。”这句话说得过于熟稔，一时间两人都没有再说话，车随着前方红灯停下来的同时里面气氛也变得凝固。

最终麦克沃伊打破沉默，“嗯……住在你家有什么需要注意的吗？”他们有过一段极其默契的同居时光，但用过去来衡量现在怎么都看都有些不合适。麦克沃伊抬手拨弄着车里挂着的平安符，它在宁泽涛第一次拥有自己的车时就在，麦克沃伊记得这是他母亲去寺庙里给他求的，保出入平安。

“没什么特别的，东西别乱丢，下班之后不谈工作。”停顿的几秒里他咽下了险些脱口而出的话，就像我们以前住在一起那样。他还记得以前，他只是怕麦克沃伊不记得了，而对方即将住在自己家里，他不想将气氛搞得太僵。

“就这么点要求？”这倒是也很符合麦克沃伊对宁泽涛的认知，这个男人永远都是对自己严格，对别人有很强的包容力。“我假设你现在还是不会做饭？”宁泽涛想想又补上一句，麦克沃伊不满地hey了一声，“人是会改变的好吗！”正巧现在因为堵车停下来，宁泽涛也不再看路，只专心的盯着他等着听到实话。

“好吧，如果你把沙拉和烤土司当作‘饭’的话。”麦克沃伊避开和宁泽涛的对视，心不甘情不愿的承认道。最早想着到世界著名的美食之国来当留学生，耳濡目染总是能学到点，结果到了中国没几天就认识了宁泽涛，没多久就和他谈恋爱，有个做饭一流的男朋友哪里还需要自己下厨房，直接造成了两个人的厨艺两极化发展，会做饭的越做越好，不会的更加不会。回澳大利亚之后麦克沃伊也不是没有痛定思痛，想要好好磨练一下自己的厨艺，无奈工作餐开得太好，又时不时加班，这件事最终被他抛之脑后。

“那就再加一条不准乱进厨房。”宁泽涛说道，“至于这么嫌弃吗。”麦克沃伊小声抱怨道，心里十分清楚宁泽涛的用意，谁让宁泽涛记忆里自己上一次进厨房试图做菜不仅弄得烟雾缭绕还烫了自己呢。

宁泽涛的家和麦克沃伊猜想的差不多，干净，整洁，看不出曾经有过别人住过的痕迹，麦克沃伊在心里默默唾弃自己的关注点。客房因为长期没人用而堆了些杂物，宁泽涛一边收拾一边告诉他自己点过外卖觉得还不错的几家店，以免麦克沃伊临时想换口味。

“我们之前住的地方，后来……”麦克沃伊装作不经意地提起，垂着眼眸继续收拾自己的东西，余光看着宁泽涛的反应，对方愣了一下，然后很顺畅的把话接下去，“合约到了就没有租了，换了个离公司比较近的地方住。好像是被一个阿姨租去了，方便她照顾自己要高考的女儿。”

麦克沃伊记得学校附近有两个中学，每每到了饭点看见那些背着书包的中学生总觉得自己老了；他和宁泽涛都做过家教，教学结束总是被自己的学生拉着打听澳大利亚和大学生活，宁泽涛每次还会带回来小女孩红着脸送给他的水果糖，让麦克沃伊再次十分确定自己男朋友对异性的吸引范围是八岁到八十岁。

他猛地从自己的回忆里抽回思绪，拿过手边宁泽涛进门时给他的瓶装水扭开喝了一口，那是一段很美好的时光，只可惜已经过去了。好像他们现在每走一步，身后的那一点路就会碎掉落进深渊，谁都没有选择，只能往前走，偶尔回头看一看，是令人眷恋的风光景色，只可惜没有回去的路了。

拜宁泽涛的好习惯所赐，长期没用的客房除了堆了杂物之外不脏不乱，床单一铺被单一套就能让麦克沃伊跳上床滚两圈。等到都收拾完，虽然已经过了人满为患的饭点，麦克沃伊和宁泽涛都已经没有出去吃饭的心思了。麦克沃伊完全遵照宁泽涛的指示没有踏进厨房，坐在沙发上查看邮件，偶尔抬眼看看开放式厨房里的前男友。

没等宁泽涛把两碗番茄虾仁烩饭端上桌，他的手机先震动起来，麦克沃伊离得近，拿起来看了一眼，头像上闪烁着傅园慧大大的笑容。宁泽涛现在腾不开手，麦克沃伊走过去服务很到位的接通电话举着手机放在他耳边。

今天请了病假的女生此刻声音听起来精神得不行，没等宁泽涛开口要说道，“涛哥！澳大利亚那边的代表是麦克沃伊这事是真的吗！？”公司里的消息网络真是迅捷而广泛；宁泽涛看了一眼麦克沃伊，后者显然很愿意继续听下去，回答道，“是真的。”作为大学时候的助攻之一，傅园慧现在都能从自己硬盘里翻出当年和小伙伴们写的联文，不过生活永远比小说精彩，没人敢写他们又见面甚至合作，但这事就这么发生了。

“你们见过面了吗，他什么反应，我能采访一下你现在的心情吗？”她自然不知道现在举着手机能听见他们说话的人还有麦克沃伊，连珠炮似的发问，“见过面了。”这是宁泽涛唯一能给出的确切回答，麦克沃伊什么反应，和自己一夜情算是什么反应；至于自己的心情，他虽然不介意告诉师妹兼一直以来的好友，但在另一位当事人面前还是免了吧。“明天你上班吗，可以自己问他。”

“那时候就是工作时间了，不敢。”傅园慧很诚实的回答道，别说是和合作方的负责人了，工作时间她都不敢和宁泽涛开玩笑，后者还是她师哥呢。没等宁泽涛开口，麦克沃伊已经拿着手机放到自己耳边，对着那边说Hi。

傅园慧倒吸一口凉气，“Cam？哦，额，嗯，我不知道，你已经和涛哥……”同居？和好？进展顺利？好像哪个说出来都不太合适，麦克沃伊十分善解人意的接话道，“这段时间我暂时住在Ning的家里。”学语言出身的傅园慧瞬间将这句话分析出了几重意思，还没理出个头绪，麦克沃伊开口道，“Ning把晚饭做好了，你还有什么要给他说的吗？”傅园慧叠声说没有了，我就不打扰你们吃饭了，再见。

“今天好像没看到她。”在餐桌上坐定之后麦克沃伊说道，即便分手，他依然对宁泽涛的师弟师妹们很有好感，尤其是这个爱笑爱闹的女生。“请了病假，”宁泽涛说道，“不过现在看来精神不错，明天应该就回来了。”

“还是老样子的关心你。”他记得当时他们撮合自己和宁泽涛的架势，仿佛不和自己在一起宁泽涛这辈子只能孤独终老一样。宁泽涛笑了笑，显然也是想起了以前的事，最后说道，“她是很好的朋友。”

那我呢，麦克沃伊下意识地想要追问，傅园慧说想知道宁泽涛现在的心情，其实麦克沃伊自己也想知道，他了解宁泽涛，但无论认识多久，他也依旧读不透宁泽涛的所有想法，这个人总是能把一切的心境遭遇都隐藏在一贯温柔平和的面孔之下，报喜不报忧，能自己扛的事情绝对不告诉第二个人，相比起来麦克沃伊反倒成了好懂的那一个。

但仔细想一想，好像也不是那么在乎，现在这样挺好的。他们曾经这么期待未来的共同生活，换来了什么，还不如专注于眼下，少一点期许，失望来临时也就不会那么难过了。麦克沃伊看着宁泽涛把几个虾仁放到自己碗里，说你今天飞过来辛苦了，抱歉没给你准备点好吃的，你多吃点虾仁，轻声说谢谢。

到底是过了能够肆意将喜欢说出口的年纪。

第二天傅园慧早早就到了公司大楼，按捺住自己内心的躁动维持住表情敲了敲宁泽涛办公室的门，尽管一再提醒自己现在是在公司，在直系上司面前还是要保持专业，但宁泽涛和麦克沃伊站在一起的画面实在太过和谐，再加上和麦克沃伊太久没见，都让傅园慧绽出一个大大的笑容。

原本还担心过前男友见面场面会不算好看，傅园慧觉得自己太幼稚了，他们都是拿得起放得下的人，麦克沃伊都住在了宁泽涛家里，现在看来工作氛围也很好，完全不需要担心。她给自己冲咖啡时想着，而且说不定，说不定，那个攥住她心神的念头让她无端激动起来。

等到了讨论合作细节的会议上，傅园慧觉得之前那个觉得自己幼稚的自己太幼稚了，虽然有些拗口，但她难得有一种被打脸的感觉。平心而论，宁泽涛和他的前男友绝对算得上是分手后再合作的典范了，私下里交流友好，工作时抛开私情态度专业。

傅园慧在旁边看着两个人为了合同细则针锋相对都觉得心惊胆战，别说是以前，就是早二十分钟她也绝对不信自己师兄能和麦克沃伊互怼怼成这样，旁边的人完全插不上话，好像两个人自带了气场隔绝了其他人，这一点倒是很符合傅园慧对他们的认知。

傅园慧恍惚觉得，眼前这两个人，像是把当年分手没有对对方发泄出来的那些情绪通通灌注在了现在这场为自己公司争取最大利益的会议里。这样的念头转一转，她又觉得未免看轻了他们，别的不说，宁泽涛一向都是一个公私分明的人，而且分手也是好几年前的事了。只是他和麦克沃伊称呼对方一口一个“宁先生”“麦克沃伊先生”，实在是听得她心紧。

好不容易熬到会议结束，傅园慧看着那厚厚一沓的合作条款，还有的是细节要敲定，再看一眼已经和缓下来开始赞扬对方研究的宁泽涛和认真以通俗话语给他解释原理的麦克沃伊，觉得自己的担心真是杞人忧天。就好像曾经他们忙活了半天，最后发现其实他们早就在一起了一样，这两个人的事从来不需要别人插手，别人也插不进去。

午饭时候麦克沃伊说想复习一下曾经大学时候的味道点了外卖，傅园慧和宁泽涛去了公司食堂，面对面吃饭时忍了半天，终于没忍住问道，“涛哥，你和麦克沃伊现在到底算怎么回事啊？”宁泽涛看了她一眼，傅园慧立刻说道，“现在是午休时间，我可以关心一下我师哥的感情生活吧。”

“就是你看到的那样啊，他是合作方的代表，又要在这边待一段时间，住酒店还不如住在我家里。”宁泽涛说道，好像邀请自己前男友住家里根本不是个事。傅园慧叹息一声，她就知道这对当初让大半个学校都八卦的情侣绝对不能以普通的标准去衡量。

“小新当初过来办事的时候也没见你把人家留自己家里住啊，重色轻友。”傅园慧小声说道，被宁泽涛问到在说什么，又急忙摇头。

“不过涛哥啊，”踌躇了一下傅园慧还是开口道，“你和麦克沃伊在公司还是注意一点，万一被她们发现你们之前的关系，传出来总是不太好。”公司里最容易滋长八卦和流言，更别说是宁泽涛这种时刻被盯着感情生活的人，现在又来了个同样引人注目的麦克沃伊，就算他们都不在乎那些八卦蜚语，但听到总是败心情。

“我们真的是普通的工作关系。”宁泽涛说道，他也知道因为单身自己一直是一些同事闲暇时的谈资，但他不想把麦克沃伊拉进来。傅园慧挑挑眉表示自己根本不信，宁泽涛补充道，“在公司里是工作关系，私下里……”他耸耸肩，“我也不知道我们是什么关系。”他在傅园慧开口前堵住她的话，“但我不想改变。”

被噎了一口的傅园慧愤愤地往嘴里送了一块红烧肉，“随你，只不过下次阿姨打电话叫你去相亲的时候别指望我帮你撒谎！”

傅园慧的提醒没有错，最初对麦克沃伊的兴趣尚未过去，同事们已经敏锐地注意到他和公司的黄金单身汉宁泽涛之间旁人根本无法插话的氛围，即便是会议上针尖对麦芒，一旦话题离开了工作，他们又亲密得好像多年好友。话题逐渐往深处延伸，倒是没传到宁泽涛和麦克沃伊的耳朵里；女同事们在猜想如何吸引到宁泽涛注意的同时，也会隐秘笑一笑，麦克沃伊这个名字越来越多的出现在话题里，傅园慧实在不知道是好是坏。

从当事人那里肯定是不可能得到什么信息的，也没那个胆子，所以想八卦的人就找上了傅园慧，只可惜平时大大咧咧和谁都能打成一片的女生在谈及自己曾经的师兄现在的上司的私事时，嘴巴比谁都紧，说来说去就是那句麦克沃伊来中国留学时他们是同学。

话题中心的两个人一如既往的平静，该怼对方的时候绝不嘴软，平时总是一起上班，如果没事就一起下班，宁泽涛有事要加班的时候麦克沃伊就在办公室陪他点外卖加班，哪怕自己什么都做不了只是坐着玩魔方刷微博。

“你可以先回去。”最早的抗议无效之后，宁泽涛已经习惯了麦克沃伊在自己加班的时候留下来一起吃外卖，但今天的事情格外多，他自己都不知道什么时候能离开办公室，麦克沃伊还是丝毫没有离开的意思，他只能再次开口，“我不知道什么时候才能走。”

“没关系，”麦克沃伊专心地转动着手里的魔方，“回去也没事情做。”不是客套，也不是迁就，是他实在不喜欢一个人坐在那个充满了宁泽涛气息但又看不到人的房子里，他也知道自己完全可以利用这些时间出去看个电影，逛一逛周边，但这些听上去很有吸引力的选项和宁泽涛比起来，他依旧会不需要任何思考的选择后者。

拉金当初说他遇见宁泽涛之后就好像鬼迷心窍，现在想想这个说法还真是没错。

更何况记忆里有很多次宁泽涛这样等着做实验的自己，说图书馆离这里远，与其再走过来不如就在楼下等着，省得麦克沃伊走出来还要等自己，所以总是风雨无阻的坐在花坛边的长椅上，冬天脸被风吹得通红，裹在外套里捂着的奶茶却还是热热的烫口。

“Cam。”宁泽涛再次唤他，说了名字之后便没了下文。认真又带着点这事没得商量的语气，麦克沃伊某种意义上是宁泽涛的一根底线，哪怕是他本人触及到了宁泽涛也不会轻易的妥协。麦克沃伊抬头看他，满脸的难道你还要赶我走吗，软了声音再次劝道，“已经很晚了。”

“是啊，你饿不饿，以前那家卖醪糟汤圆的店现在好像送外卖。”

站在门口准备敲门的傅园慧听见了这两句对话，狠狠翻了个白眼，一个两个，都是傻的。

走进电梯之后宁泽涛伸了个懒腰，只觉得自己的关节都在咔咔作响，将车钥匙抛给麦克沃伊，后者也没说话，到了车库轻车熟路的找到车坐进驾驶位。有段时间没开车了，又是第一次开宁泽涛的车，启动之后他只坐在那里想要先熟悉一下。宁泽涛已经很自然地探身过来帮他系安全带，拉到一半时对上麦克沃伊的眼睛，宁泽涛有些尴尬，不知道该不该放手，“抱歉，”最终他将带子放到麦克沃伊手里，坐回到副驾驶，“习惯了。”

一直到麦克沃伊将车停在宁泽涛家楼下的车库里，两个人都没有再多说话，回忆太多，足以把人淹没。麦克沃伊解开自己的安全带，发现宁泽涛没有开门下车的动作，一看才发现他已经靠在椅背上睡着了，他按下了打开安全带的按钮，在自己亲上去之前推醒了宁泽涛，“Ning，到家了，回去再睡吧。”

他们都是胆小鬼。

老实说，宁泽涛和麦克沃伊都没觉得现在这种状态有什么不好，工作很顺畅，生活也很顺畅，床上床下他们都还是那么有默契。有没有客房都一样，他们总是睡在一张床上，虽然顺带弄脏了宁泽涛家里的厨房，餐桌，沙发和书桌，还因为宁泽涛之前的生活过于清心寡欲所以家里没有安全套导致麦克沃伊拉肚子，但总的来说，一切都很好，好到他们都不想改变。

对此傅园慧第一个举手反对，她就知道自家师兄红光满面来上班绝对不只是因为前一天得到了大boss的称赞，再看看懒懒的不想从座位上挪一下，时不时还捶捶自己腰的麦克沃伊就知道这两人昨晚上又做了什么。

年轻些的女生总是无法理解为什么宁泽涛和麦克沃伊都能够安于现在除了工作之外一切都不清不楚的关系，明明都忘不掉过去，又做着最亲密的事情。难得正面回答她的宁泽涛开口前很认真地想了想，然后说道，“大概是怕了吧。”

经历过甜蜜的恋爱和决绝的分手，几年的沉淀之后再见面，谁都不想再把曾经最简单明晰的心意宣之于口，宁愿让彼此关系至于一个尴尬的位置也不愿意再进一步。“再说了，就算是改变，又能改变到哪里去。”宁泽涛说道，没去看自己师妹满脸的恨铁不成钢。他们还是那样有默契，做着除了坦诚心意之外一切同居情侣该做的事，差了点什么吗，是差了点，但对于现在来说，有没有那一点，并不重要。

重要的永远是当下。

麦克沃伊原本也是这样想的，和宁泽涛一样觉得这就是他们现在最好的相处方式。直到他们完全谈拢了合同的那天，漫长的拉锯战结束让参与这个项目的所有人都想要撒花，“一起去吃饭？庆祝一下。”麦克沃伊走到宁泽涛身边说道，出乎他意料的是宁泽涛没有点头说好，而是带着歉意对他说，“抱歉，今天晚上有事，你只能一个人吃饭了。”

麦克沃伊的惊愕只有一瞬，险险地维持住了脸上的笑容，“那好吧，先祝你办事顺利。”说完他拍拍宁泽涛的肩，转身离开。隔着同事们喧闹的庆祝声恍惚听见宁泽涛带着无奈说还是不成功比较好。

原本他想拉着宁泽涛一起去公司旁的一家餐厅，他看到了很多关于它的推荐和正面评价，一直想去却总是没找到机会，看来只有他一个人去了。

刚走进餐厅的时候，麦克沃伊还在想要不要打包这家很有名的招牌甜点回去给宁泽涛尝尝，等到他走进去，看见双人雅座上坐着的宁泽涛和他不认识的一个女人时，没转完的念头撞上眼前的场景让他脑子蒙了一下。

他早就应该想到这件事的，毕竟已经不止一次看见傅园慧撒各种谎以工作为理由帮宁泽涛推掉家里安排的相亲，被自己听到了女生还帮宁泽涛说话，告诉他就算推不掉涛哥也没对别的人动心过，这次大概是终于却不过情面，同意来见见这次的相亲对象。听到和看到到底是两码事，麦克沃伊发现自己无法像是听见傅园慧说这件事时勾着唇角说他有自己的生活这样的话。

有服务员来问他有几位，麦克沃伊不确定自己还有没有吃饭的心情，只说想先看看菜单，不过琳琅的菜色一样也没落进他的眼睛里，身边的介绍也一点没听进去。他的注意力依旧在宁泽涛身上，对方显然已经很疲累，却撑着神色如常的和女方说话，麦克沃伊看着有点想笑，他真是一点都不吝啬于将这样公式化的温柔体贴展露给别人。

麦克沃伊知道自己有几个选择，装作不知道点菜吃饭，在宁泽涛回去之后打趣他，无论成不成宁泽涛都会告诉他结果，如果成了他们的暧昧关系就到此为止，合情合理。或者他现在离开，但这并不会改变什么结果。

麦克沃伊选了第三个选项。

他放下手里的菜单，对服务员说了声抱歉，在对方疑惑的目光里挂着笑容走上前，没等宁泽涛注意到他，他已经将手搭上了宁泽涛的肩膀，好像全然没注意到他正在和别人吃饭，只焦急地说，“Ning，你在这里啊，他们说那个合同还有需要改的地方。”宁泽涛一脸懵地抬头，“还有哪里……”话没说完他感觉到麦克沃伊在肩上施加的力道和落在自己脸上的眼神，改口道，“今天就要改好吗？”

在麦克沃伊重重点头之后他满脸歉疚地看向对面自己的相亲对象，还没把话说出口，对方已经很理解地说有工作就去忙吧。麦克沃伊松开宁泽涛站在一边，对她说抱歉，然后看着宁泽涛拿过外套和她握手，再和自己匆匆离去。

走出餐厅之后的一小段路宁泽涛没有开口，麦克沃伊偷偷瞄着他的侧脸，开始思考自己是不是惹他生气了，他承认自己这样做有些不尊重那位女士，但看着宁泽涛相亲实在是，出乎他自己意料的难以接受。

“如果我没记错的话，”宁泽涛终于开口，语气里带着浅浅的笑意，“我们这几个月就是为了把合同订下来，今天你也签字确定它很完美没有再需要修改的地方了。”麦克沃伊对他的明知故问翻了个白眼，将自己的心意藏得一丝不漏，“我只是看着你太可怜，伸手想要救你一把而已。托你的福，我现在晚饭都没得吃了。”

麦克沃伊不知道宁泽涛想说什么，但他最终没有说出原本想说的话，只说道，“要不回家吃吧，家里的菜可以做咖喱。”麦克沃伊点点头，“回去的时候顺带买盒草莓吧。”他说道，宁泽涛捏了捏他的后颈，说好。

“对不起，”麦克沃伊突兀的开口道歉，“你就这么走了，阿姨知道了肯定不高兴。”宁泽涛倒是轻松了很多，“没关系，如果是工作原因她不会怪我的，再说她已经基本放弃了。”他对着麦克沃伊眨眨眼睛，“这次是我的亲戚找的相亲对象，不是我妈，所以才没好推掉。不过还好你救了我。”过一会他又补上一句，“我不会再去了。”没头没脑的话，却更像是一句承诺。

不出宁泽涛所料，家里的问责很快就打到了他的手机上，只不过这个时间点，选得不太对。没有哪个男人会在床上运动被打断的时候有个好心情，即便现在还只是前戏。宁泽涛看了一眼屏幕上的来电显示，知道这个电话要是挂断只会引来更多的事，他回头看了一眼麦克沃伊，后者做了一个你随意的手势，便一边平复呼吸一边接通电话。

没等他问好完，那边便是连珠炮似的问他怎么能吃饭吃到一半走掉让别人女孩子在那里一个人吃完饭，麦克沃伊看着宁泽涛吃瘪的神色感觉好笑，想知道要是他的家人知道现在他正和自己在床上会是什么反应，大概声音能把天花板掀翻。

“真的很对不起，您帮我说句道歉吧。”宁泽涛再次道歉道，麦克沃伊忍不住凑得近些去听那边的回应，宁泽涛以为这次的事情就该完了，没想到自己阿姨说道，“别，你自己去对她说，好好道歉说不定还可以继续发展一下，姑娘对你印象不错。”宁泽涛想着又一次相亲只觉得头疼，再说了根本不可能有结果。

正想推脱掉再一次的见面，宁泽涛还没组织好既委婉又足够坚决的语言，麦克沃伊已经挪到了他的身侧，将湿热的吻印在他的耳廓，让宁泽涛把好不容易想好的话忘得一干二净。他一边对电话那边说着阿姨算了吧，我不去，一边捉住麦克沃伊的手腕，上一秒这只手还在他腹肌上游走，并且有着越往越下的危险趋势。

警告性的眼神被麦克沃伊视而不见，动作反倒更加放肆，宁泽涛听着自己阿姨絮叨的教导，诸如年纪不小了就算你父母不着急我们看着也着急之类的，敷衍的回应她，其实一个字也没听进去。

怎么可能听得进去呢，麦克沃伊现在几乎侧趴他身上，吻落在他的下巴上，没被握住的左手从胸肌一路下滑，指尖顺着肌肉的边缘勾勒着腹肌的轮廓，大腿外侧有意无意蹭着他下身挺立的部位。若有若无的触碰一点点把那把火再次撩起来，让宁泽涛简直呼吸不稳，在回应自己阿姨前不得不深呼吸一口才能平复气息不让那边发现异样。

“我真的不想去，她这么优秀，肯定有比我更适合她的人。”宁泽涛说道，想要伸手将麦克沃伊推远些，只可惜一只手拿着手机，另一只手又不是惯用手，这种时候更加使不上力气，反倒被麦克沃伊凑得更近，从唇上偷走一个吻。

宁泽涛觉得自己真的需要结束这场通话了，再被麦克沃伊这么玩下去，他可能以后就在自己阿姨面前没脸做人了。正想着麦克沃伊的动作已经延伸到了下身，湿软的舌尖扫过顶端，让宁泽涛倒抽一口凉气的同时不得不将手机拿到手臂能伸到的最远位置，麦克沃伊抬起头，十分得意的对他笑。

电话那边是阿姨不死心地问，“真的不去？”宁泽涛立刻斩钉截铁地说道，“不去。”听到那边不甘心地说好吧，宁泽涛终于松了口气，以自己还要加班为理由挂了电话。刚显示通话结束，宁泽涛便将手机丢到一边，让它和地毯亲密接触发出一声闷响；握着麦克沃伊的手腕把他按在床上。

“你到底想干什么？”他问道，其实麦克沃伊的想法再单纯不过了，他只是听到说对方还想和宁泽涛见面很不爽而已。“你既然还要加班，”麦克沃伊没有回答他，只笑着说道，“那我是不是应该先走了，不打扰你工作。”嘴上这样说，身体上却是将腿缠上了宁泽涛的腰。

宁泽涛的回应简单而直接，让麦克沃伊将那调笑都化作了喉间甜腻的声音。

相亲的这件事最终平稳的过去了，宁泽涛没再去过相亲，也没再提起过相关的事情。但麦克沃伊知道逃避不下去了，他们之间总要有个结果，这次的事情就像是警钟，逼得他们都要面对未来这个沉重的字眼。

“以后，我们的以后，”麦克沃伊坐在宁泽涛身边问道，“你到底是怎么想的。”他已经准备好了，如果宁泽涛决定以后的生活里没有自己，他立刻就可以提着箱子从宁泽涛家里搬出去。宁泽涛没有回答，只捏了一下他的手，说你等我一下。

麦克沃伊听见房间里抽屉被拉开又推回去的声音，宁泽涛回到他身边，沉默着打开手里的戒指盒，里面卧着一对很朴素的银戒指，一点也没有氧化的痕迹，显然是被保养得很好。“很早很早之前买的，本来想毕业了就给你，可是没成功。”他耸耸肩，没说完，也不想就这件事继续说下去。

“我现在能给你戴上吗？”单膝跪地的姿势让他仰头看着麦克沃伊，后者嘴唇动了动却没说出话，最终麦克沃伊开口了，明明都快哭了却还是嘴硬道，“不要，我平时也要应酬的啊，戴这个别人以为我多穷呢。”

“哦，好吧。”宁泽涛丝毫没有被打击道，将戒指盒放在一边，也没有站起来的意思，从衣袋里拿出另一个戒指盒打开，铂金戒托上镶嵌的碎钻经过盒子上自带的灯一照几乎闪瞎了麦克沃伊的眼睛。“那这个呢，能为你戴上吗？”

准备得这么充分，他能说不吗。

麦克沃伊点点头，得到肯定回应的宁泽涛第一反应不是为他戴上戒指，而是倾身用力抱住他，说我爱你。麦克沃伊突然想起他们确定关系的那个圣诞节晚上，不断飘落下来的细雪，天空有一簇簇绽开的烟花，还有头顶的槲寄生，和回应自己表白说我也喜欢你的宁泽涛。

这个人从一开始，就是对的那个人。


	13. Amortentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HPAU。  
> 狮院！宁x鹰院！麦。

迷情剂偶尔也能带来真正的爱情  
…

宁泽涛在进入霍格沃茨的第二年遇见了麦克沃伊，他和其他的格兰芬多学生一起看着教授领着一群和他们去年一样神情紧张的一年级生进来。宁泽涛起初对他没有什么印象，只是遗憾今年好像没有亚裔学生。

记住麦克沃伊这个名字是在分院的时候；“拉文克劳！”隔壁长桌爆发出一阵欢呼和掌声，宁泽涛眨眨眼睛，分院帽好像只是刚刚碰到他头顶上的发旋就宣布了结果。“他一定非常聪明。”宁泽涛的师兄孙杨说道，他只是耸耸肩，“不聪明怎么会被分去拉文克劳。”正如格兰芬多百年来最看重的品质是勇敢坚决一样，进入拉文克劳需要聪明才智作为敲门砖。

事实也的确如此，即便是在拉文克劳这个最不缺聪明人的地方麦克沃伊也十分出彩，几乎每个老师对他的评价都是远远超出一年级的水平。甚至他的魁地奇也很优秀，破例在一年级就作为找球手加入了拉文克劳队。

如果说学习成绩和二年级的宁泽涛没有任何关系的话，那么魁地奇就是一个需要重视的事情了。作为一个热爱挑战的格兰芬多，同样为找球手的宁泽涛并不惧怕对手，他仅仅是对未知的挑战好奇而已，至少现在是。

学院杯第一场比赛格兰芬多就对上了拉文克劳，开赛前他们骑在自己的扫帚上面对面，麦克沃伊的笑容有些羞涩，“你好，很高兴认识你。”宁泽涛点点头，还有些稚嫩的脸上是紧绷的严肃，比赛前他从来都没有寒暄的心情。

这次比赛赢得很险，宁泽涛抓住了金色飞贼帮助格兰芬多赢下了第一场胜利，但麦克沃伊的飞行速度和技巧都不低于他，能够提前抓住金色飞贼宁泽涛归功于手臂更长的侥幸。赛后他被高高地抛起庆祝胜利，余光看到拉文克劳的队员揉着麦克沃伊的卷毛安慰他，后者一脸的落寞，这让宁泽涛无端生出了一点负罪感。

很快他就有了一个弥补的机会，星期一的时候他正抱着书准备去地窖上魔药课，作为一个中国人，一个热爱美食的中国人，他的魔药成绩能够得到他们以严苛著名的魔药学教授的一个赞许的眼神。宁泽涛正在想今天可能配制哪一剂魔药，忽然有人撞到了他的怀里。

“麦克沃伊？”怀里的人退后两步，“对不起，你还好吗？有没有伤到？”宁泽涛看看自己，他长得像是那种一撞就会倒的女生吗。“没事，你怎么这么匆忙？”

麦克沃伊有些不好意思地挠了挠自己的卷毛，“我迷路了，找不到变形课教室。”

按理说找不到教室这种事情是开学第一天的必上课程，没道理来了几个星期还会出现这种错误。但是这段时间霍格沃茨的楼梯就好像重新焕发青春一样，整天变化个不停，宁泽涛有一次差点连格兰芬多塔楼都没找到。

“左边楼梯上去两层楼右转第五个房间，快去吧，教授不喜欢人迟到，就算是你是他最偏爱的学生也还是会给拉文克劳扣分的。”

“谢谢！”麦克沃伊跑到楼梯那里，上去了两级想起什么转过身，“宁！”他叫住正准备下楼的宁泽涛，指指自己的领带，“这里歪了。”

宁泽涛扶正了自己红金色相间的领带，挥了挥手。

…

那次的偶遇之后他们的关系熟络了很多，他们会约着一起玩魁地奇，泡图书馆，或者在阳光很好的下午在湖边草坪上看书聊天。宁泽涛很挫败的发现即便是自己最好的魔药学他也没什么可以指导的。

时间随着霍格沃茨特快列车晃悠悠地过去，他们分别迎来了自己在霍格沃茨的第四个和第三个年头。

“我算是知道为什么当时分院帽半秒都不到就将你分去了拉文克劳。”他们刚刚结束了关于各种不同类型的解毒剂和复方汤剂的讨论，宁泽涛仰后躺在草地上伸了一个懒腰。麦克沃伊将书页做好标记，他对书签施了一个小小的咒语，让它每次都能现出不同的颜色。“我猜你分院的时候也是立刻被分到了格兰芬多。”不止是宁泽涛，近十年来所有的中国学生都被分到了格兰芬多。

宁泽涛回忆了一下当时的场景，“Well，没有你这么夸张，我确实是感觉到了它触碰到我的头发才被宣布去格兰芬多的，虽然也就只用了，”他循着记忆伸出手指，“大概两秒？”

亚裔学生在霍格沃茨本身就比较少见，原因之一是在日本就有一所魔法学校，有不少学生就近去了那里。像宁泽涛这样父母都毕业于霍格沃茨的就更少了。“这几年拉文克劳一个亚裔都没有，都去了格兰芬多。”麦克沃伊有些愤愤不平地说。当拉文克劳和亚裔出现在同一句话里让宁泽涛想起了一个人。

分院帽很少有迟疑，千年历史里分院时间超过五分钟的一个手都数得出来，宁泽涛没有见过，他只是一直听着这个高他好几个年级的传说。

韩国的朴泰桓在小巧的三角凳上坐了整整五分钟分院帽才决定将他分到格兰芬多，据他自己说，分院帽一直在思考到底是将他分去格兰芬多还是拉文克劳。事实证明分院帽这么纠结的确是有原因的，七年后朴泰桓带着全优的N.E.W.Ts成绩毕业，各种事迹让他成为亚裔学生里的传奇。  
“都是分院帽的选择，没什么好遗憾的。”他捏了捏麦克沃伊的左脸，“你一个人一年给拉文克劳挣的分数抵得上好几个人。”和拉文克劳的学生一起上课想挣到分数绝不是一件容易的事，四年级的格兰芬多这次绝大部分课都是和拉文克劳一起上的，开学几个星期下来得到的分数和往年相比实在有些惨淡。宁泽涛相当想念以前和赫奇帕奇一起上课两个学院平分秋色的时候。

“啊对了，我今年也可以去霍格莫德了。”三年级开始只要有监护人签字就可以去霍格沃茨旁的霍格莫德村。宁泽涛点点头，细长的手指将一缕卷毛绕在指尖，半是调笑半是感慨，“你也三年级了啊，我还记得你一年级时候的样子，找不到路急匆匆地撞到我身上。”他的手指虚虚的比出一个高度。“你那时候才这么高。”

麦克沃伊在他结实的腹部拍了一下，“你只比我大一岁！”

“那也是我大，而且我还比你高。”麦克沃伊拍掉了宁泽涛的手，“我还在长！”

“我也是啊。”宁泽涛收回手，两手交叠垫在脖子下面，“去霍格莫德好好玩，顺着三把扫帚酒吧往里走，走到尽头左拐有一家很棒的书店，能够淘到很多书；还有一家很棒的中餐馆，以后有机会带你去。”

“你不去吗？”麦克沃伊有些奇怪地问道，谁会放弃去霍格莫德的机会。

“至少这次不行，布朗教授同意给我开个小灶，我当然不能推辞了。”宁泽涛笑着说，显然得到他最敬重的教授的青睐让他心情很好。

“哦。”麦克沃伊点点头，嘴角却不可抑制的弯了下来。这是很好的事情，他的手指绞紧长袍的一角，他只是，有点失望，一点点而已。

当天傍晚宁泽涛收到了一个巨大的包裹，大到让学校猫头鹰棚里体格排得上号的猫头鹰飞起来都有些吃力。“涛哥，又是哪个女生给你寄礼物了，看看这分量，是下了血本啊。”平日里关系很好的小学弟凑过来问道，宁泽涛摇摇头，表示自己同样一头雾水。

包裹里全是蜂蜜公爵的甜食，放在桌子上堆成了一个小山，附上了一张卡片，写着“甜食不仅能让人心情愉悦还能让你脑子转得更快。”字迹相当熟悉，宁泽涛折好卡片放进长袍的口袋里，抬眼对上对面长桌麦克沃伊含笑的眼睛。

他们终于找到时间一起去霍格莫德村是在中国过新年的时候，宁泽涛偶尔也觉得大老远跑英国来上学就是这点不好，放假时间和国内对不上，不过好在父母都是这么过来的也不是多大的事。

见面的时候宁泽涛将一条蓝色的手织羊毛围巾绕在了麦克沃伊的脖子上，“这是我妈妈自己织的，中国传统是过年时候要有红色穿在身上显得喜庆。不过蓝色更适合你这个小拉文克劳。”

麦克沃伊爱不释手地摸着细软的围巾，“替我谢谢阿姨！”他们算是彼此最好的外国朋友，每年都习惯了让父母顺手给对方捎上一份礼物。至于关系是为什么就这么好的，他们自己也说不上来，总之就是，很合拍。

宁泽涛带着麦克沃伊去了这附近唯一的一家中餐馆，老板是一个胖胖的中国人，宁泽涛说他做的中国菜是来英国以后自己吃过最正宗的。用筷子对于麦克沃伊来说一直都是一件有难度的事，“就好像用两支铅笔搜索食物一样。”他评价道，不知道第几次将好不容易夹起来的菜掉回盘子里。忍无可忍让老板给他拿来一把叉子。

“用叉子吃中餐，”宁泽涛摇摇头，“该怎么说你。”

“筷子真的很难用啊。”麦克沃伊用叉子将肉片送到嘴里，“你教了我这么久还是学不会。”他有些挫败，还好这里比较偏僻，现在只有他们在，不然一定会被笑话。

“这证明了人无完人，天才也有不会的事情。”宁泽涛夹起一个丸子放到他的碗里，“等你什么时候学会了用筷子，我就带你去中国玩。”

那个晚上是这四年来宁泽涛度过的最开心的一个新年，他们一起看了烟花，拉了爆竹，老板还煮了一大盘饺子分给他们这些留学生，麦克沃伊吃到了里面包了青铜纳特的那一个，宁泽涛告诉他这意味新的一年会交好运。

最后一簇烟花消失在天幕的时候麦克沃伊对着他举起了自己装着黄油啤酒的杯子，“宁，新年快乐。”

…

五年级开学前的那个暑假来自霍格沃茨的猫头鹰不仅带来了开学通知书还带了格兰芬多的级长徽章，宁泽涛看到这个狮子中间印着P的金红色徽章的下一刻就给麦克沃伊写了信，是的，毫无疑问现在已经是二十一世纪了，但是巫师之间还是保有很多传统。

麦克沃伊的回信来得很快，表达了自己的祝贺和欣喜，并且期待在霍格沃茨特快列车上见面。“下次见面就要称呼你为级长先生了！”他最后这么写到。

事实上他们开学后也只在列车上见了一面，再也没找到机会。级长的责任，课程难度的增大和O.W.Ls考试的压力让宁泽涛很难找到时间去和麦克沃伊见一面。最多也就是在图书馆见到了，相互抱着一堆书点个头，每到这个时候，他就无比的怀念以前悠闲的时光。不过他并不抱怨，压力从来都能够激发他更多的动力和潜力。麦克沃伊也相当理解，时不时让猫头鹰送一盒他最喜欢的毛毛牙薄荷糖过来。

这样很好，被占据的时间让他没机会去思考一些不知道什么时候变质的东西。他说不上很确切的时间，也许是四年级的新年麦克沃伊对他说新年快乐的时候；也可能是三年级他们图书馆禁书区一起听布朗教授讲解复方汤剂，趁着教授转身时相视一笑的时候；又或者是二年级拉文克劳魁地奇获得了学院杯，麦克沃伊兴奋地跳到他身上，宁泽涛搂着他说恭喜你的时候；或者从第一次魁地奇比赛他们面对面，麦克沃伊说你好的时候。

谁知道呢，感情这种东西，从来都来得莫名其妙，又理所当然。

再见到麦克沃伊的时候，是在魔药课教室里，宁泽涛刚把配好的感冒魔药送去校医院，准备着手第二批。学期已经过去了一小半，这一长段时间里他们都没有怎么好好说过话。看见他站在自己面前的时候，宁泽涛几乎要克制不住自己去触碰他脸颊的手，自己是怎么熬过来的，他暗自问道。

“宁，我知道你很忙，阿嚏！”麦克沃伊打了个喷嚏，揉揉鼻子后接着说道，“但是我需要你帮助，拜托你。”他的声音很哑，和所有感冒的学生一样。这次的感冒来势汹汹，虽然传染性并不高但是中招的学生却比以往都要多，护士长整天为感冒药剂忙得焦头烂额，所以宁泽涛才会在这里帮忙配制魔药。

“你去医务室了吗？”听到他的声音宁泽涛就知道他怎么了，他急切地走上前，但麦克沃伊后退几步，伸手抵住他的胸口不让他再靠近。“去了，排队的学生很多，绝大部分都是低年级的学生，魔药剩得不多。”鼻音和发红的眼角让他看上去有些可怜，“我知道你也在帮忙配药，你能不能给我一份。我就不用再去麻烦护士长了。”

宁泽涛拉着他的手让他坐到椅子上，挥了一下魔杖招来水杯，试了下水温后将杯子递给他，“怎么这么严重？”

“可能是，”麦克沃伊喝了几口热水，吸吸鼻子，“晚上上天文课的时候着凉了，最近忙着写论文没有太在意，回过神的时候已经是这样了。”宁泽涛叹了口气，伸手在他的额头上轻轻弹了一下，然后手掌贴上他的额头，“还好，没发烧，如果发烧了就只有去找护士长了。”

他随手拿过一个药剂瓶放着准备装魔药，将之前用过的坩埚清理一新，一边配制魔药一边说早就告诉你上天文课要多穿点之类的话。“宁，”麦克沃伊打断他，他还是和以前一样笑得让人很想揉一把他的卷毛，“我们好久都没一起说话了。”

“……”宁泽涛滴入了两滴嚏根草糖浆，逆时针搅拌三下后用魔杖调整了一下火焰，等魔药慢慢熬好。“如果要这样才能和你一起说话，我宁愿一辈子都不和你说话。”

一段时间没有正经地面对面说过话并没有让他们产生什么隔阂，魔药熬煮的时间里他们聊了很多，好像永远写不完的作业，支持的魁地奇俱乐部最近的表现，蜂蜜公爵里新出的胡椒口味的巧克力。

麦克沃伊侧过身子将手臂交叠放在椅背上，摆弄着桌上还没有切开的瞌睡豆，“你以后准备做什么呢，宁。”五年级是霍格沃茨学校里一个重要的分水岭，参加完O.W.Ls考试之后他们会和父母，教授们谈话，选择自己日后的方向，六年级的课程也需要根据成绩单和未来职业目标进行调整。

“应该会回中国，进中国的魔法部之类的。”父母都在魔法部工作，进入魔法部是他最好的选择。政治游戏也许不一定适合他，但当个傲罗还是相当不错的。“你呢。”他将问题抛回去，顺便伸手探了探麦克沃伊额头的温度。

“我想留在学校当老师。”麦克沃伊毫不犹豫地回答道，“变形学或者魔咒学，现在还不知道。”很难说在所有必修课程中麦克沃伊到底哪一门最擅长，据说上一个像他这样全科优秀的还是救世主时期的赫敏格兰杰，拉文克劳学院的幽灵直到现在也时常感叹她不应该属于格兰芬多。

“全优生的烦恼啊。”宁泽涛私心更希望他能够交魔咒课，看麦克沃伊施展咒语是一件非常享受的事情。“我们会知道答案的。”麦克沃伊打了个哈欠，指了指坩埚里快要熬好的魔药。

“这个魔药见效很快，”宁泽涛想了想其他学生用了之后的效果，“以你的身体素质应该今天下午就会好，但是保险起见，晚上的魁地奇训练你最好请假。”

“我猜就算我想去也没办法。”麦克沃伊耸耸肩，给自己添了一些水，“我刚才看见你加了水仙根粉末和艾草进去。”

“充足的睡眠是身体健康的前提。”魔药开始浮现淡蓝色的雾气，宁泽涛将称好的五毫克牛黄粉放进去再顺时针搅拌了两次，雾气变成了好看的紫罗兰色。

“饭后喝。”他将药剂瓶递给麦克沃伊，后者点点头，“谢谢。”

“照顾好自己。”他抬手揉揉麦克沃伊的头发。

晚饭之后宁泽涛照例和朋友们一起在格兰芬多温暖的公共休息室里做作业，在能够成功对着蜗牛施展消失咒之后他展开羊皮纸开始写变形课教授留下的论文，题目是非动物召唤咒。写到三分之一的时候休息室的门旋开，孙杨走进来，“包子。”他刚叫了宁泽涛的名字，一个人影就飞快地从他背后窜出来扑到了宁泽涛身上。

“卡梅隆？！”宁泽涛一手抱着他一手扶起被打翻的墨水瓶，旁边的徐嘉余拿出魔杖帮他把泼出来的墨水吸掉。麦克沃伊调整了一下姿势坐在他的腿上，双臂缠在他的脖子上，脸埋在他的颈窝里。“宁我好想你！”

宁泽涛一脸懵逼地望向把人带进来的孙杨，后者耸耸肩，“我刚才回来，看见他可怜兮兮地站在胖夫人面前想进来找你又不知道口令，就把他带来了。”

“杨哥你也太不走心了，随便就带个其他学院的学生进来。”徐嘉余看了看脸在宁泽涛肩膀上蹭来蹭去的麦克沃伊，在眼睛被闪瞎之前移开视线，“虽然麦克沃伊也不是外人。”两个学院的院草有没有在一起这件事已经在学校里开了四年的赌盘了，别人他不知道，至少他们这一帮子中国学生都相当希望涛哥能和麦克沃伊在一起。

休息室来来往往的学生一脸“受不了你们这恋爱的酸臭味”和“哦终于在一起了”的表情走开。宁泽涛还是没缓过来，麦克沃伊细软的卷发蹭在脸上，人坐在自己腿上，让他的脑子宣布罢工拒绝思考。

“宁，你怎么了？”麦克沃伊抬起头，眼睛里写满了“无辜”两个字。

“你来找我有什么事吗？”手犹豫了几秒，还是没忍住继续放在麦克沃伊的腰上。

“来表白，”麦克沃伊干脆地说道，“宁我爱你！”

宁泽涛清楚地听到了围观的学生们倒吸一口气的声音和他那几个小学妹拼命压抑但仍然有几声漏出来的尖叫。“还有把这个给你。”他把手里一直攥着的药剂瓶递给宁泽涛，“魔药很有用，宁你最棒了！”

魔药，魔药！宁泽涛看着麦克沃伊近在咫尺的脸，不顾一切突然跑到格兰芬多休息室来表白只有一个可能。他打开药剂瓶的盖子，鼻子对着瓶口狠狠吸了一口气。残留的感冒魔药辛辣又带着酸的味道冲进鼻腔，但是之后宁泽涛又闻到了其他味道。

刚从蒸笼里拿出来的包子，雨后魁地奇球场的空气，温室里的草药，澳洲的绵羊油。虽然很淡，但是仔细分辨还是能够闻到。

梅林的泳裤啊，他合上盖子，有人在之前用这个瓶子装过迷情剂。

“迷情剂。”他对身边的中国学生们说道，他们同时露出了“哦老天，你认真的吗”的表情，沉痛地以手掩面。麦克沃伊茫然地看了看周围，又看了看宁泽涛，“宁，你在说什么，我听不懂。”

“没什么，卡梅隆我们去找布朗教授吧。”他拍了拍麦克沃伊的腰，轻声说道。迷情剂的解药并不在他们的学习课程里，最保险的方法就是直接去找教授让他帮忙。“不去。”麦克沃伊拒绝道，靠在他身上，“我好困，想睡觉。”

宁泽涛真的非常后悔当时没有减少水仙根和艾草的分量，残余的迷情剂很可能还加强了安眠的效果，不等他说下一句话麦克沃伊已经睡着了。他难得地手足无措地抱着麦克沃伊，看着他们当中年纪最大的孙杨不知道该做什么。

“普通的迷情剂解药可能没用。”孙杨皱着眉说，言下之意就是他必须去找教授。“这个样子送回拉文克劳也不可能。”林永庆在旁边补了一句。

宁泽涛活这么大还第一次有一种生无可恋的感觉。“那就让他今天住在我宿舍，我拿着瓶子去找教授，把情况说清楚应该就能把解药配出来。而且剂量这么少，说不定睡一觉起来就没效果了呢。”他压低声音说道，不想吵醒怀里睡得正香的人。

“涛哥你现在肯定抽不开身。”徐嘉余指指麦克沃伊，“而我们都不了解情况。”

“假设不需要解药，明天怎么办，让所有人看着他大早上的离开格兰芬多公共休息室？”傅园慧开口道，女生总是更细腻的一方，“先不说留宿其他学院的休息室是违反校规的，涛哥你想让他明天怎么面对你？”

“我可以回答你的第一个问题，”宁泽涛稍微调整了一下被压得发麻的腿，“卡梅隆会施幻身咒，如果他明天能够清醒的话，没人会知道他离开格兰芬多休息室。我们可以让猫头鹰带个便条给卡梅隆的室友，让他们保密。”  
“至于第二个问题，”宁泽涛感觉到麦克沃伊在睡梦里无意识地收紧了圈在他脖子上的手臂，“我也不知道。”其实在内心深处，他小小的自私心理阴暗地希望麦克沃伊最好一直这样，爱他，信任他；而这些宁泽涛都将全数回报。

“在一起呗。”最棘手的问题能够解决，孙杨也终于放松下来好好关心自己兄弟的感情生活。“你和他待在一起的时间比和我们的都多，大家都以为你们早就在一起了。”说完一副过来人的样子，“把握机会啊包子。”

这种事情不能让这群不靠谱的讨论下去，宁泽涛果断地抱起麦克沃伊，从坐着变成被人打横抱着让麦克沃伊哼了两声，在宁泽涛怀里拱了两下找到了合适的位置继续睡。“我先把他带上楼，你们谁没事情干的话就给拉金写个便条说明一下情况。”女生们非常愉快地接下了这个任务。

一群人目送着他上楼，然后孙杨转过头，“你们谁的魔药成绩最好。”他指指放在桌子上的药剂瓶。

寝室是标准的五人间，就算宁泽涛能够把单人床扩成双人床也没地方放。他很小心地把麦克沃伊放在床上，“把手放开，听话。”他温柔地说道，将麦克沃伊的手臂放到床上，被子铺开把他盖得严严实实的。对着目瞪口呆的室友们比了一个“嘘”的手势。“别说出去。”他说道，语气是请求，眼睛里却带着威胁。室友们同时点头，食指拇指捏在一起划过嘴巴。

其实如果两个人抱着睡，还是能够在床上凑合一晚上的。但是宁泽涛想想明天早上麦克沃伊醒过来迷情剂效果消失会是怎样尴尬的场景，决定还是委屈一下自己。

室友本来想说要不你过来凑合着挤一下，想了一下亚洲人的矜持还是闭上嘴，只是把毛毯递过去让他盖着自己别着凉。

麦克沃伊似乎很没有安全感，皱着眉头手探来探去，宁泽涛把手伸过去让他握着眉头才松开。

这个姿势真的太不适合睡觉了，宁泽涛趴在床边用空闲的一只手敲打着自己的背，一边目不转睛地看着麦克沃伊安宁的睡脸。

现在似乎是一个思考他一直以没时间为理由逃避的问题的好时间。

如果他准备回到中国，那有的话就算说出来最后也会变得没有意义，中国离英国太远了，哪怕有飞路粉，哪怕可以幻影移形，离得远总是可能发生很多事情，这样的不确定性让宁泽涛觉得很烦躁。可是如果不回去，他就必须有一个足够充分到让父母同意他留在英国这个人生地不熟的地方的职业和理由。

“我想留在学校当老师。”下午麦克沃伊的话突然出现在脑海里，他好像……还从来没有考虑过留校这个选项。

麦克沃伊醒过来的时候，感觉浑身轻松，所有感冒的症状都已经彻底消失。想伸个懒腰但是手并不自由，他将视线右移，“宁？！”往四周一看，金红色的装饰，显然是在格兰芬多的寝室里。“醒了？”宁泽涛本来就睡得不熟，松开了麦克沃伊的手揉揉眼睛，“还难受吗？”

“我很好。只是我为什么在……格兰芬多？”

看来药效过了，宁泽涛坐到床上，把昨天发生的事情给他讲了一遍。讲到他表白的时候麦克沃伊的耳朵就已经红了。

“事情就是这样，只要幻身咒没问题，就没人知道你在格兰芬多宿舍过了夜。”宁泽涛说完看了眼手表，离早饭还有一些时间，完全来得及。室友们醒得更早，为了避免让麦克沃伊更加尴尬都轻手轻脚地先出去了。

麦克沃伊消化了好一阵子这段信息量巨大的话，嘴巴张开又闭上，最后避开宁泽涛的视线说麻烦你了，替我谢谢孙他们。

最后两人统一口径，有人问起来这件事就说是麦克沃伊有什么东西落在他这里了，又急着用，所以跑过来找他。

宁泽涛和对自己施了幻身咒的麦克沃伊一起离开寝室，不断有同学打趣着问他麦克沃伊去哪了，宁泽涛一律回答他早回拉文克劳了，笑容一贯的温和坦荡，让人无条件的相信。走到没有人的拐角麦克沃伊解开了咒语，“我就不陪你走了，再过去就是拉文克劳塔楼，你出现没人会怀疑。”宁泽涛揉揉他的头发，“再见。”

一个晚上的时间，足够让全校都知道拉文克劳的小天才跑到格兰芬多公共休息室去向格兰芬多的级长表白这件事了，宁泽涛一走进礼堂就受到了各种视线的洗礼。

“涛哥，真的不是我们不想瞒，”徐嘉余在他旁边小声说道，“麦克沃伊从拉文克劳一路跑过来的动静实在太大了，那个时候刚过饭点人多，不少人都看到了。你知道，本来就有很多人觉得你们……呃，你懂的。”

“没关系。”宁泽涛冷静地往吐司上抹上一层黄油，“迷情剂的效果已经消失了，他连这件事都不记得。你们把嘴巴闭好就行。”

“我们已经很努力了，今天所有格兰芬多的人几乎都被拉着问了一次昨晚上你们的事。”徐嘉余一脸“人气太高就是不好”的表情摇摇头，被一群人围在中间扯着问事情经过的感觉真的，非常糟糕！

另一边的长桌上麦克沃伊同样在许多目光下艰难地吃着自己的早饭。“我想现在就去教室，”他低声对着拉金说道，“她们看得我很不舒服。”拉金点点头，让他用纸巾把三明治包着带走。在麦克沃伊转身的时候拉住他的袍子，“宁真的什么都没对你做？”他问道。

“梅林啊，怎么连你也这么八卦，他什么都没做！”

…

迷情剂事件之后宁泽涛很敏锐地察觉到麦克沃伊在躲着自己，以前虽然没什么机会聊天，但是碰到了总是会有一个大大的笑容，现在是，飞快地看自己一眼，然后转过头和别人说话，或者干脆抱着书选另一条路走。猫头鹰传过去的便条也不理，在三把扫帚的门口看到他说自己身体不舒服直接走了，宁泽涛觉得自己引以为傲的，格兰芬多的学生骨子里普遍缺乏的理智正在逐渐离他而去。

哪怕去偷拉文克劳偷麦克沃伊的猫，他们也必须面对面的把这件事说清楚。

机会总是给有心人的，宁泽涛在走廊上拦住了麦克沃伊，“我们需要谈谈。”他平静地说道，“不要撒谎，我知道你接下来没有课。”麦克沃伊抿抿嘴，点了点头，“好。”

来往的学生隔得远远的就像他们投来的好奇的目光，宁泽涛拉着他的手臂，“跟我来。”走廊上绝对不是一个说话的好地方，他需要一个安静，没人，不会被打扰的地方。正想着，左边墙上出现了一扇门，他毫不犹豫地推开进去。

“这是哪？”麦克沃伊看了一圈这个布置得和格兰芬多公共休息室几乎一样的房间。

“有求必应屋。”宁泽涛说道，“原来真的存在。”他拿起一个抱枕，它和公共休息室里的那个一模一样。

“为什么躲着我？”他把抱枕抱在怀里，这让他没有手没地方放的尴尬。

“我……”麦克沃伊没接着说下去，也不看宁泽涛，就这么沉默着。

宁泽涛叹了口气，“因为迷情剂的事。”他甚至都没有用疑问语气。“我的做法让你觉得不舒服了吗？”

“没有！”麦克沃伊否定道，“你想得很周全。”他的声音很小，但因为房间的安静宁泽涛还是能够听得很清楚。“是我自己的原因。”最终他叹了口气说道。心里面埋藏了好几年的感情突然以这种方式说出口而且对方记得自己不记得了，想想都觉得无比尴尬。其实他大可以把这一页翻过去，本来也不是什么大事，但是每次见到宁泽涛时心里的感情都膨胀得几乎炸开，表白过一次之后他似乎更难以放下了。

要表白吗，麦克沃伊偶尔会想到这个选择，在没有魔药作用下真心实意地把话说出来。他想，但是不敢。就和所有暗恋的人一样，恐惧着被拒绝之后连朋友都做不成的结果。所以麦克沃伊做出了他能想到的最简单正常的决定，躲。

“听惯了你的话唠忽然话这么少还真是不怎么习惯。”宁泽涛将抱枕放到一边，走过去将他困在自己和椅子中间，将他们的额头贴在一起。

“卡梅隆麦克沃伊，我喜欢你。”他低喃道，麦克沃伊的眼睛瞬间睁大，脑子一片空白，只听到自己的心脏剧烈地跳动着。

There is only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you.  
I love you.

宁泽涛不会做没有准备的事，他先向教授委婉地表示了自己今后想要留在学校的意愿，得到了教授大力的支持；再让自己的猫头鹰酱肉包带了信给自己的父母，告诉他们自己以后准备教书，还一直喜欢一个男的，那个男的你们也认识，就是麦克沃伊。宁泽涛无比感谢自己有一对开明的父母，没有寄过来一封吼叫信，而是让他如果圣诞节有时间，就把这个一直出现在他们信里的男孩子带回家吃个饭。

所有事情里他最没有把握的是麦克沃伊是否抱有同样的感情，可是就算被拒绝又怎么样，他可是一个以勇敢和执著为最高品质的格兰芬多。

当麦克沃伊闭着眼睛颤抖着将双臂搂上他的脖子的时候，宁泽涛翘起了嘴角，将两人唇间的距离变成零。

他真的要好好教教麦克沃伊该怎么用筷子。


	14. Obliviate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上一篇《Amortentia》同背景的小甜饼，在一起之后的第一个万圣节的故事，有一辆破三轮。

…

总有那么些时候，你想对眼前的人来一个一忘皆空，然后将魔杖尖对准自己的脑袋，再说一次一忘皆空

…

万圣节对于中国学生来说并没有什么特别的地方，唯一值得期待的就是餐桌上不同于平时的各种食物。他们都将这归于文化差异，毕竟小时候没有谁对中国传统的鬼节有什么好印象。而到了霍格沃茨，他们的年龄也已经不适合拿着篮子到处要糖了。

宁泽涛就和之前过的那四个万圣节一样，对盘旋在礼堂天花板上的蝙蝠和长桌上摆放的南瓜灯毫无兴趣，尤其是他看到公共休息室里的低年级学生因为对咒语掌握不纯熟刻坏了三个南瓜之后。

因为这学期的O.W.Ls考试，教授们也好像全然忘记了今天是一个节日，他们依旧记着艰涩复杂的笔记，徒劳地对着自己领到的实验对象挥舞魔杖，在羊皮纸上匆匆写下教授布置的一大堆论文题目。

五年级的学生仿佛完全与城堡里快乐的节日气氛绝缘，考试的压力让他们都有些喘不过气。宁泽涛和孙杨是唯二留在格兰芬多公共休息室里做作业看书的中国学生，宁泽涛在他作业的深渊里挣扎，孙杨复习着自己所有学科里最不擅长的一科，不过即便是七年级要参加N.E.W.Ts考试，他的压力也没有宁泽涛这么大。其他的中国学生都带着你们多保重的表情拍拍他们的肩，然后愉快地奔向了霍格莫德，不能去霍格莫德的那几个也都在魁地奇场撒欢。在宁泽涛终于将那篇长度惊人的变形课论文完成了三分之二的时候，孙杨一头砸在了魔法史课本上。

“杨哥你没事吧？”宁泽涛急忙将自己的论文放到一边。视线扫到没被孙杨的脑袋遮住的内容，妖精叛乱年史，永远的噩梦。“告诉我包子，你的魔法史是怎么拿到良好的。”孙杨一脸生无可恋的抬起头，扁扁嘴好像下一秒就能哭出来。“死记硬背。”说到魔法史的考试方法，宁泽涛显然不像其他学科这样自信。“你就不要摆出这副样子了，朴前辈不是把他的笔记留给你了的吗。”亚裔学神的笔记都拿到手了，还一张我不开心的脸会被人打的啊我的哥。

“我也就靠着他的笔记才能每次勉强及格。”

“知足吧杨哥，看看我，卡梅隆比我低一年级，他的笔记做得再好我都没办法看，是不是更惨。”宁泽涛往刚写完一段的分析的羊皮纸上吹了口气，将羽毛笔往墨水瓶里点了点。魔法史这门魔法界公认的最枯燥的课程对于绝大多数学生来说上课都是浑浑噩噩记笔记的过程，宁泽涛一年级的时候魔法史成绩仅仅是及格，相比其他学科的成绩来说有点不够看。二年级遇到了麦克沃伊之后他才开始真正用心学习魔法史，不为别的，学弟和你讨论课本知识的时候你答不上话真的是一件很丢脸的事。

孙杨“啪”的一声合上了书，声音太大让旁边桌子的学生抬起头有些不满地看了他一眼。“不看了，我去魁地球场飞两圈，包子你来吗？”他把自己的东西一股脑地扫进书包后问道。宁泽涛摇摇头，“我论文还没写完。”而能够让他暂时离开这堆书和羊皮纸的唯一理由现在正在上课。

“那我去喽。”孙杨挥挥手，走到门口又想起什么回过头，“你倒数第二段的论证理论是错的，这个理论已经被证实为不可行了。”宁泽涛朝他一抱拳表示感谢，魔杖点点羊皮纸让字迹消失后重新翻书。

等他终于写完了论文，并且完成了天文学教授布置的星象图之后，他一直期待的才终于到来。口袋里的金加隆在隔着衣服一阵阵发热，上面的字母和数字悄然改变着排列方式，等到宁泽涛将它拿到手里举到眼前，已经从无序的乱码变成了一个时间和地点。

变化咒，毫无疑问N.E.W.Ts的水平，却成了他们之间特殊的小把戏。和聪明人谈恋爱总是能帮助你进步，不是吗。

宁泽涛到现在都还记得麦克沃伊第一次把这枚看着很普通的金加隆递给他，有些不好意思地解释了原理之后自己的懵逼。但麦克沃伊错误的理解了他的表情，伸手想要将加隆拿回来，嘴里轻声说着如果你不喜欢的话，没等他说完宁泽涛就已经给了他一个大大的拥抱，然后在他的唇角亲了一口。他们用了一些时间去完善这个魔咒，最终它展现得非常完美，宁泽涛相信这样的水准就算是在考场上也能得到一个让人相当满意的分数。

1点 蜂蜜公爵见

公共休息室的学生们看到他们的级长先生一扫脸上的阴霾，收拾书包，整理桌子，回寝室的路上顺手将正被兜售给学生的巴费醒脑剂没收；他们就知道，级长要去约会了。恋爱中的人啊，真是容易被看透。同样是在五年级地狱里却没有恋人的单身狗同学们沉痛地摇摇头，继续在能砸晕人的书里寻找能写进论文的材料。

麦克沃伊在之前对今天的约会是有迟疑的，当然并不是指他不想和宁泽涛在万圣节这天一起去霍格莫德，而是他知道这学期宁泽涛的压力有多大，黑眼圈在开学一周后就没有从他的眼底消失。在这样的时候他不知道让宁泽涛陪着学业并不是那么繁重的自己是否合适，他应该需要更多的休息。

一周前的魁地奇训练后他们讨论了这个问题，准确地说只是他单方面的将自己的担心和纠结一股脑地倒给了宁泽涛，而后者只是替他拂开落在围巾上细小的雪粒，微笑着说亲爱的你总得让我的生活有点盼头。

拉文克劳公共休息室里的学生依旧是秉持着他们学院的特质，看书或是讨论知识点，只是这次大家都不是那么专心，时不时地抬头往窗边看一眼。全校公认的拉文克劳小天才麦克沃伊正面带苦恼地揪着头上的卷毛，显然窗外怡人的景色也并不能让他轻松。

拉金深吸一口气，作为麦克沃伊的室友兼好友，他被一直同意推出来询问麦克沃伊的烦恼到底是什么，虽然猜也猜得到肯定和格兰芬多的那个谁有关。“Hey，卡梅隆，”他拍拍麦克沃伊的肩，“在烦恼着？”

麦克沃伊眨眨眼睛回过神，“没有，只是，在想事情。”

“和宁有关？”拉金试探着问道。麦克沃伊点点头。

掺和情侣之间的事情到底应不应该做，拉金觉得答案肯定是否定的，但是罗伊娜.拉文克劳在上，一群求知欲旺盛的学生一旦八卦起来真的非常可怕。所以拉金忍住准备掉头离开的欲望，坐在麦克沃伊的手边的椅子上。“聊聊？”

听麦克沃伊讲完之后，拉金觉得哪怕是拉文克劳，在恋爱面前智商也不够用。“所以你就是，想让他开心？”这还不简单，你把自己打包送到格兰芬多塔楼不就行了。当然这个不能说出来，麦克沃伊会有什么反应他不知道，自己会被拉文克劳的其他学生打死是肯定的。

“Well，我虽然不了解宁，但是不管是谁收到恋人的惊喜都会很开心的，你要不要给他个惊喜？”拉金试探着给出自己的建议，这年头朋友真不好当，一边吃狗粮到吐一边帮忙制造更多的狗粮。

“他不喜欢万圣节。”

拉金耸耸肩，“但是他喜欢你啊，对自己有点信心。”麦克沃伊张张嘴，想说什么但是没说出口。这时候他的猫走到了他的脚边蹭着他的腿，麦克沃伊把它抱起来挠挠它的下巴，看着微微颤动的猫耳若有所思。拉金觉得没什么好说的了，“你自己想想吧，把他一直想要的当惊喜给了，挺简单的。哦当然，魁地奇杯不行。”说完他就走到了那群难得八卦的学霸中间告诉他们没什么大事只是又要便宜格兰芬多级长了。

麦克沃伊抱着猫回到寝室里，一下下抚摸着它背上细软的毛，“只要能让宁高兴，一切都是值得的，对吧？”他说道，漂亮的猫咪歪着头看了看自己的主人，发出一声绵长的喵。

…

整个霍格莫德村都被万圣节的气氛笼罩着，蜂蜜公爵新出了应景的血浆糖和血浆袋，有樱桃，草莓，番茄三种口味，南瓜口味南瓜形状的棒棒糖被摆在伸手就能拿到的架子上，还有做成幽灵或是鬼怪样子的杏仁软糖和蝙蝠巧克力，平日里用来装糖果的玻璃罐都换成了刻着各种表情的南瓜。

宁泽涛站在带着巫师帽的南瓜灯下等了一会麦克沃伊才小跑着过来，“对不起，”他堪堪停下脚步让自己不要撞到宁泽涛身上，喘着气解释道，“和他们讨论龙血用途，忘记时间了。”他垫起脚尖飞快地亲了一下宁泽涛的侧脸，“宁你等很久了吗？”

“没有，一会而已。”他替麦克沃伊顺了顺因为跑动而有些凌乱的头发，“想吃糖吗？”麦克沃伊笑着拉着他往里面走，“你知道的答案的。”他说道，视线根本无法从各式各样的糖果上移开。

握着的手冰凉冰凉的，宁泽涛不自觉皱紧了眉头，“卡梅隆你的手又这么冷。”他将麦克沃伊的手握得更紧，试图将自己的温度传过去，“手套呢？又不好好戴上。”

麦克沃伊有些心虚的缩缩手，但宁泽涛的手太温暖了，让他实在不想把手抽回。“忘记了，看到时间不够就直接跑出来了。”宁泽涛叹了口气，让自己的手指滑进他的指缝，“就应该用一个粘贴咒把手套粘在你的身上，这样才不会忘。”

“拒绝，那样太滑稽了。”顿了一下又回头说道，“我保证下次会记住的。”他绷着脸竖起三根手指发誓，只是指间夹着的棒棒糖让这个誓言看起来毫无说服力。宁泽涛捏捏他的脸，“你知道如果临时用召唤咒让手套飞过来我会发现的对吧。”

麦克沃伊眨眨眼睛，“我还可以再用一个混淆咒，这样你就不会知道了。”他把手里的糖放回去，注意力转移到巧克力上，轻声说道，“哪里需要这么麻烦，不是有你在吗。”他不知道宁泽涛有没有听到这句话，不过从他们相扣的十指上的小动作看，他的确听见了。

等他们拿着糖果出来，外面又开始飘起了小雪，宁泽涛有些无奈，“昨天晚上上天文课的时候他们还说看天象今天不会下雪呢。”麦克沃伊呵出一口白气，“冬天没有雪怎么行，霍格沃茨的礼堂现在都在飘雪。我们去三把扫帚喝点暖和的吧。”

三把扫帚酒吧到了冬天总是暖烘烘的，有不少黑乎乎的蝙蝠绕着悬挂的南瓜灯飞舞。宁泽涛要了一杯黄油啤酒，麦克沃伊选择了万圣节特供的一种低度数鸡尾酒，酒吧老板看了他好一会才将钱收下。

宁泽涛喝了一口黄油啤酒，才觉得全身都暖和起来。麦克沃伊小口地抿着自己的鸡尾酒，晃了晃杯子让里面的猩红色液体一圈圈荡漾，“像不像吸血鬼。”他笑着问，宁泽涛耸耸肩，“那可不是什么可爱的物种。”

“课程还好吗?”麦克沃伊问道，右手食指冰凉的指腹划过宁泽涛左眼下的鸦青色。

“还好，虽然难度比之前大，作业也多了，但是还能应付。”宁泽涛轻描淡写地说道，“大家的神经都绷得有些紧，你知道的，考试啊未来规划之类的，已经有五个人领到了护士长的镇定剂，而现在离O.W.Ls还有大半年。”

“我知道，”麦克沃伊说道，“拉文克劳公共休息室里单独给五年级的学生开了一块地方，保证他们能够不被打扰的学习。在他们周围总是能感觉得到一种，死一般的寂静。”说完他觉得自己的措辞似乎有些不妥，“我是说你们，看上去都很辛苦。”

“愿拉文克劳女士保佑我们。”宁泽涛举起自己的杯子。

从麦克沃伊的角度能够看到坐在他们斜后方的女生一直装作很不经意地看他们，准确的说，不是看他们，只是在看宁泽涛。他当然明白宁泽涛的人气有多高，他们刚在一起的时候自己收到的包括吼叫信在内的各种信件就能看出来，但这依旧让人很不爽。

“卡梅隆，你在看什么？”宁泽涛的手在他眼前晃了晃，顺着他的视线想要回头，“别！”麦克沃伊飞快地握住他的手腕。宁泽涛愣了一下，“怎么了宝贝？我不看就是了。”麦克沃伊才意识到自己有些过于激动了，松开宁泽涛的手腕，但手被宁泽涛握住。

“你的女粉丝。”他咬咬下唇后小声说道，努力不让自己吃醋的样子表现得太明显。宁泽涛嘴角的笑容慢慢扩大，好看的桃花眼里愉悦和温柔几乎要溢出来。“宝贝你吃醋了。”麦克沃伊瞪了他一眼，没办法反驳他，“一点点而已。”连这句话说出来都有些底气不足。

“别笑了，”麦克沃伊捏捏他的手指，“不准笑了！都笑了五分钟了还没够吗。”

宁泽涛绷直嘴角，但眼睛里的笑意根本止不住，“好了不笑了。”

“吃个醋你就这么开心。”麦克沃伊撇撇嘴，假装没有感受到耳朵和脸上的热度。

“当然了，我还以为你不会吃醋，毕竟你以前总是很乐于帮那些女孩子递情书。”

从进学校以来宁泽涛收到的最多的就是情书，最开始他还会拆开看看，给那些女孩子回个信说句对不起，但是再好的脾气和耐心也架不住每天都是一大堆的粉色信件，宁泽涛都把它们收到一起，然后让格兰芬多的壁炉帮他处理掉了。

后来女生们开始让他的同学帮忙转交，起初中国学生还乐意帮忙，后来看着宁泽涛实在是不胜其扰就拒绝了。后来麦克沃伊和宁泽涛成了好友，女生们又看到了曙光，拉文克劳小天使温柔善良几乎从不拒绝女孩子，情书总能很及时地交到宁泽涛手里，看不看是一回事，能不能到手里又是另一回事了啊，对于一直被格兰芬多同学拒绝的女生们来说，这已经是一种胜利了。

宁泽涛知道他心软不忍拒绝女孩子就没有难为他，把情书都收下了，然而女生们变本加厉，情人节的时候麦克沃伊要用漂浮咒把堆成山的情书送到宁泽涛面前。就这么过了大半个学期，宁泽涛实在看不下去他这么辛苦，当然更多的是觉得心里堵得慌，非常认真地告诉麦克沃伊不要再帮女生转交情书了，自己不会看的。

其实转交情书这种事情一直是双向的，只是麦克沃伊不知道，因为所有原本想要给他的情书到了宁泽涛手里都被用来练习粉碎咒了。而他们在一起之后，这件事情就更没有必要让他知道了。

“那都是多久以前的事情了，而且你给我说过之后我都拒绝了。”那个时候他还根本没有意识到自己的感情，只是觉得帮女生一个力所能及的小忙也没什么，宁也没表示过什么，都收下了。越到后面越觉得心里闷，说不出来，就是觉得不舒服，但是又实在不好拒绝女生的请求，只能继续帮忙，给的时候脸上的笑越来越勉强，他每次都很怕宁看出什么，但好在宁泽涛并没有注意到什么异常。直到那天宁泽涛告诉他不要再转交情书，自己从没看过的时候，那种闷闷的感觉才消失。

“说真的，”宁泽涛用魔杖点点杯壁让啤酒重新腾起温暖的雾气，“如果没有那次的迷情剂，你会对我表白吗？”

会吗。麦克沃伊自己也思考过这个问题，在没有任何魔药影响下会不会不顾一切地去向宁泽涛表白，哪怕是以后连朋友都没得做也要把自己心里想的说出来。结论是，他做不到，承受不了可能的那百分之五十被拒绝的后果，哪怕一辈子做朋友，看着他娶妻生子，麦克沃伊也永远不会把这份感情说出来。

“不会。”他回答道，“永远都不会。”

宁泽涛叹了口气，“我就知道。”从之前麦克沃伊躲他就能看出来，有的话面前这个人不愿意主动说出口，不过没关系，麦克沃伊不愿意说，他来说。勇往直前，无所畏惧，这才是格兰芬多。

“失望了？”麦克沃伊问道。

“不，”宁泽涛凑过去将吻落在他的唇上，声音低沉而温柔，“我只是庆幸我说出来了。”

…

快到晚饭时候他们慢悠悠地走回礼堂，宁泽涛也许不喜欢万圣节，但他绝对不会不喜欢晚上的万圣节大餐。礼堂被布置一新，有无数只蝙蝠绕着头顶的蜡烛飞舞，宁泽涛还只是个一年级小屁孩的时候还很天真的担心过蜡烛会不会被扑灭。

“晚上有时间吗？”快分开的时候麦克沃伊轻声问道，“如果是你找我就有时间。”麦克沃伊笑了笑，环住他的脖子凑到他的耳边，“那七点钟，有求必应屋见。”

这顿饭吃得宁泽涛相当的难受，一边要打发八卦的师弟师妹们问你们下午去做什么了你连作业都抛下了；一边想着麦克沃伊找到到底要做什么。而他就是因为太清楚他们要做什么了，才会坐立不安。毕竟不同学校，不同年级，想要不违反校规又要做点不可描述的事情，就只有这么一个地方可选。

麦克沃伊像个没事人一样和室友一起按照平时的速度吃饭，其实心都已经快跳出来了，紧张程度直逼当年分院的时候。都这个时候了就别怂了，你难道不想让宁开心吗。在脑子里大声说服自己之后麦克沃伊继续面色如常的吃饭。

吃完之后他往格兰芬多长桌看了看，宁泽涛一边吃一边和同学说话，想了想还是不等了。给同学说了一声之后就站起来准备离开，转身的时候正好对上宁泽涛的眼睛，他笑了笑，离开礼堂。

麦克沃伊一走宁泽涛就完全失去吃饭的兴趣了，但是这个时候一前一后离开明眼人都看得出来他们俩是约着私下一起做点什么，太显眼了。所以宁泽涛也只能按下心里飞奔过去的冲动，坐在那里拿着叉子对着盘子里的馅饼毫无目的地戳戳戳。最后徐嘉余实在看不下去了，“涛哥，要和麦克沃伊约会就快去吧，放过这块馅饼。”

轻车熟路地让有求必应屋的门出现在自己面前，宁泽涛推开门的时候里面有些暗，然后他就看见了让自己理智弦崩断的画面，他的男朋友，只穿了白色衬衫和底裤，扣子还全部解开了，头上顶着一对猫耳，细长的猫尾垂在地上，看上去手感非常好。

“宁，万圣节快乐。”麦克沃伊走过来时说道，手臂绕上他的脖子，温热的气息扑在他的脖子上，宁泽涛能够感觉到猫尾也缠上了自己的小腿。

“Trick or treat？”

宁泽涛脑子里只剩下一句话，宝贝你这是在玩火。

他都不知道他们是怎么移动到床上的，等到麦克沃伊仰面躺在那张看上去很软的床上的时候，他也已经脱得差不多了。宁泽涛俯下身将吻印在麦克沃伊的脖子上，手滑到下面慢慢揉着麦克沃伊手感相当好的屁股。

“怎么想起玩这个？”他几乎是贴着麦克沃伊的皮肤问道，“想给你一个，嗯，别留下印子，万圣节惊喜。”麦克沃伊说着伸手勾住宁泽涛脖子上松松垮垮的金红相间的领带，把它解下来丢到床下。宁泽涛似笑非笑地看了他一眼，在他的锁骨上留下一个吻痕，“留下也没关系，你戴着围巾的。”

“这么不想看见格兰芬多的颜色？”脱下自己的衬衫的时候宁泽涛随口问道，麦克沃伊撑起身子在他肩膀上咬了一口，又舔了舔自己刚刚咬过的地方，“我可不想在这个时候还要想起和你不在一个学院这件事。”

“你现在真像一只猫。”宁泽涛玩弄着手里的猫尾，魔法界的情趣用品的有趣之处在于，一旦你将它们戴在身上，它们就不仅仅是装饰，而是和你的身体感知连在一起。宁泽涛很满意地看着麦克沃伊不可抑制地加重了喘息声，头上的猫耳微微颤动着。

他重新将人压回床上，让两人同样胀大的性器贴在一起缓缓摩擦，舔上其中一只猫耳，手在麦克沃伊胸前画圈，舌尖伸进去的时候麦克沃伊颤了一下，“宁！别玩了！”他竭力将呻吟吞回去，手摸上宁泽涛结实整齐的腹肌。

“你这个样子不就是想让我玩你吗，”宁泽涛放过了猫耳，一只手握着猫尾让它扫过麦克沃伊的腿，另一只手从胸口一路摸下去，扯掉他的底裤技巧地撸动着麦克沃伊的性器。“小猫咪？”他笑着说道，带着完全的，级长模式时的气定神闲。麦克沃伊想说什么，但是被伺候得太舒服除了呻吟和喘气什么都做不到。

高潮之后麦克沃伊懒懒的没力气，只是抬起腿用大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤磨蹭着宁泽涛的腰侧，“宁，进来嘛。”他拉长声调撒娇道，从来只要撒娇宁泽涛没有不答应他的，尤其是在这种时候。

果然话音一落宁泽涛的眼神就变了，刚才还占领高地的调笑和挑逗尽数被情欲和征服欲取代。宁泽涛将他翻过去面朝下，覆上去舔弄着麦克沃伊的耳垂，手指试探性的伸进股间的小洞，以往总需要一番开拓的洞穴这次及其湿润，宁泽涛轻轻松松地就送了一根手指进去。“你自己弄过了？”

麦克沃伊红着脸点点头，等宁泽涛的时候没事做，干脆就提前给自己润滑了，反正这一步总是少不了。“进，进来。”他小声说道，他能感受到宁泽涛的眼神，像是盯上猎物的狮子，啊不对，宁泽涛本来就是狮子啊。

分心的几秒钟宁泽涛扶着他的腰将性器整根没入，麦克沃伊的呻吟突然拉高，手臂撑不住身体趴在枕头上。即便已经做过润滑宁泽涛的尺寸还是让他有些难以适应，“放松宝贝，放松。”宁泽涛将吻落在他光滑的背上，强忍着在他体内驰骋的欲望，只是浅浅地抽动着等他适应。

“没关系了。”麦克沃伊说道，猫尾有一下没一下地勾着宁泽涛的小腿。宁泽涛勾起唇角，将他的腿分得更开，毫不犹豫地整根退出又整根没入。麦克沃伊咬着枕头的一角将呻吟声都化作呜咽。宁泽涛伸手把布料解放出来，手指玩弄他的舌头，“没人会听见的，宝贝，叫出来好不好。”他轻声诱哄着，下身的动作确是毫不相符的激烈。

宁泽涛喜欢听到麦克沃伊放开了的呻吟声，这让他的独占欲和征服欲都能够得到极大的满足。这个聪明美好的人，是他的，被他上，为他而呻吟，从心到身都属于他一个人。

肉体相撞的啪啪声在空旷的房间里回响着，呻吟和喘息交织在一起。顶到某一处时麦克沃伊的声音调子都变了，全身一颤，将宁泽涛的性器包裹得更紧。“是这里啊。”宁泽涛笑着说道，专注地朝那一点进攻。“宁，宁！别！慢，慢点！”一波波强烈的快感让麦克沃伊有些承受不了，更别提现在宁泽涛还撸动着他再一次抬头的性器，前后的快感来得太猛烈让他甚至想逃。

“宝贝，宝贝，你真棒。”他知道自己快要高潮，麦克沃伊也是一样。身下的人已经带上了哭腔让他放开自己，他最后抽插了几十下，和麦克沃伊同时达到高潮。

歇了一会宁泽涛抱着麦克沃伊去盥洗室里，取下了猫耳和猫尾再将两人好好的洗干净。洗了澡麦克沃伊明显清醒一些了，半闭着眼睛穿上衣服，低头看看自己的样子，“他们肯定都知道我和你做了什么。”

“那就让他们知道吧。”宁泽涛扶着他的脸和他交换了一个甜腻的吻，“正好让那些暗恋的女生清醒一下明白你已经有男朋友了。”

“这点你没资格说我。”麦克沃伊捡起宁泽涛的领带施了顺滑咒让它不这么皱巴巴的，然后很认真地给宁泽涛系上。“好了，回去享受你温暖的帷幔床吧，格兰芬多狮子。”

“万圣节快乐。”分开之前宁泽涛说道，西方鬼节，好像也是有乐趣的。

…

麦克沃伊最近又有烦恼了，自从万圣节他给宁泽涛了一个惊喜了之后。他就好像尝到了角色扮演的乐趣，也不知道他一个忙得要死的五年级级长怎么有这么多时间拉着他要去有求必应屋做一些想想都会面红耳赤的事情。

不，不能再这么下去了。又一次离开有求必应屋，回去的路上麦克沃伊摸着口袋里的魔杖想到，他们都应该暂时忘掉这件事情，专心于手里的事情。尤其是宁，他需要把精力放在书上，还需要更多的休息时间。麦克沃伊的手指握着魔杖，下定了决心。

“晚安。”分开前宁泽涛吻了吻他，转身之后麦克沃伊开口道，“宁。”

“怎么了？”宁泽涛回过头，看到麦克沃伊举着魔杖，杖尖对着自己的额头，声音轻缓却坚定，“一忘皆空。”

麦克沃伊看着眼前的人眼神涣散，几秒钟之后眼睛才重新聚焦，而这时候他已经收起了魔杖，强迫自己露出和平时一样的笑容，“晚安，亲爱的。”

宁泽涛眨眨眼睛，也露出了笑容，“晚安宝贝。”


	15. Wolfsbane Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔药学教授与魔咒学教授的故事。  
> 他们的学生是一个狼人。

勇敢一点，你得到的将会远比你失去的多

…

亚瑟.布朗第一次来到霍格沃茨是在入学通知书到来前一个月的时候，他和母亲收到校长的邀请，有一位教授带着他参观学校，而母亲则和校长，还有另一位教授坐在房间里，捧着一杯热茶进行谈话。亚瑟知道他们在说些什么，他也知道为什么自己会和母亲受邀来到学校。

一切皆不过因为他是狼人。

即便是今日，狼人依旧是一个相当耻辱的身份，他们很难找到工作，时刻被人堤防，没有朋友，几乎也没有亲人。四岁前亚瑟只是一个母亲是女巫的普通小孩，直到一个月圆之夜，对他傲罗母亲怀恨在心的狼人袭击了他；亚瑟已经记不清当时的事了，只记得很疼，全身都很疼，还有母亲的尖叫和一片刺眼的绿光。

从那之后他的人生就被改变了，目睹一切的麻瓜父亲被施了一忘皆空，离开他们独自生活，他和母亲搬到了英国一个偏僻的小镇，他不知道母亲的工作发生了怎么样的变动，只知道他们过得并没有以前那样的好，而让母亲逐渐憔悴的源头正是自己。

“这里是我们的魁地奇球场，”身边教授的声音让亚瑟回过神，他连忙抬眼看着面前占地不小的球场和立在上面的，带着铁圆圈的柱子，“一年级的时候你会上飞行课，如果你足够优秀二年级就可以申请参加校队。”

“宁教授，”亚瑟小声地说道，这位声音很温柔的亚裔教授没有再说话，很耐心的看着他，“您为什么确定我可以来上学。”他的手指绞着衣服的一角，竭力让自己说话声音不要颤抖，“我是一个……”亚瑟没有再说下去，他无法说出那个词语。

“你是一个一出生名字就出现在霍格沃茨名册上，将来会成为一个巫师的小孩。”宁泽涛摸了摸他的头，“和其他的巫师小孩没有区别。”

“可是母亲……”

“校长和麦克沃伊教授会说服她的，这是让她带着你来的目的之一。”宁泽涛对着他眨眨眼睛，“来吧孩子，我现在带你去参观一下你未来的魔药教室。”

…

“我想不到任何不让那孩子入学的理由。”与其说是校长和麦克沃伊共同说服布朗女士，不如说是麦克沃伊一个人尽职尽责地劝说，而校长先生坐在旁边乐呵呵地沏茶。“宁教授是一位非常优秀的魔药教授，他能够配制狼毒药剂，让亚瑟在月圆之夜也保持理智。”布朗女士沉默了，狼毒药剂，唯一能够抑制狼人的魔药。但因为制作过程极其复杂，所以至今能够配制的人依然寥寥无几。她曾经想过用它来减轻亚瑟的痛苦，但稀少的数量和高昂的价格让她很难成功。

“我们会在校医院单独开一个房间，或者月圆夜的时候让他和教授待在一起。”

麦克沃伊的身体微向前倾，“他已经失去了正常孩子应有的童年，现在您还要剥夺他上学的机会吗。”

…

“你以后会常来这里，”宁泽涛推开门时说道，“在这里学习如何熬制魔药，提前告诉你，我对学生要求很严格。”他将亚瑟带到玻璃柜前，让他自己看那些贴着格式标签药剂或是原料。最后他拿出一个药剂瓶，里面装着一看就很苦涩的深褐色液体。“而你最需要的是这个。”他将瓶子递给亚瑟。

“狼毒药剂，它能够让你体内的狼在月圆之夜也只是一匹安静的小狼。我相信这是你母亲一直在寻找的，但是因为它制作过程过于复杂，所以非常稀少。”他蹲下身，按在亚瑟肩上的手让他觉得安心，“即便她没有为你找到这个药剂，你也要知道，她已经给了你她所能给的一切。”

“我以后也会学习如何调制这个药剂吗？”亚瑟握着瓶子满脸希冀地问道。

宁泽涛耸耸肩，“这不是教科书上的内容，就像我说过的，它的制作过程太复杂了。不过如果你魔药成绩非常优秀，我会私下教你。”

…

在送走布朗母子，回到他们自己的房间之后麦克沃伊灌下了一大杯水。宁泽通有些好笑的看着他，“校长连杯茶都不肯给你喝？”说着他又替麦克沃伊续了一杯水。

“香草柠檬甘草茶不太适合我。”麦克沃伊做了一个鬼脸，他们的校长永远不肯好好地泡上一杯普通的红茶。

“至少我们有一个不错的结果。”宁泽涛在他旁边坐下，“那孩子会如期来到霍格沃茨参加开学仪式。”麦克沃伊点点头，双手拢着杯壁，“只是我没想到，竟然是在这样的情况下再见到布朗学姐。”

“你认识她？”

“我入学那年她是拉文克劳的级长，我只知道毕业后她成了一个傲罗，不知道后来发生了这样的事。她明明可以写信给我们寻求帮助，而她唯一发来的一封信就是告诉校长希望将亚瑟的名字从学生名册里剔除掉。”麦克沃伊有些激动，宁泽涛握住他的手，“亲爱的，你也要体谅她，这不是一件光彩的事，你知道一直以来人们对狼人的看法。至少现在我们从现在开始帮助亚瑟不是吗。”

一个月之后他们坐在教授席上看着亚瑟绷着一张紧张兮兮的小脸和其他一年级的学生一起被领进来。“看来这个月他过得不错，。”宁泽涛小声说道，“看上去也没这么瘦弱了。”

“你猜他会被分到哪里？”麦克沃伊勾着他的手指问道。宁泽涛笑了笑，“你知道我的，格兰芬多是我永远的选择。看着吧，他一定会去格兰芬多。”

“典型的格兰芬多式自信，输了怎么办。”

“新的治疗魔药配方是你的了。你输了呢?”

“我猜你对魔咒没什么兴趣。”

“一直以来我都只对你有兴趣。”

“那就记着我欠了你一次。”调情的话听了好多年，麦克沃伊终于不再像当年那样听到就脸红了，心跳加速这件事倒是还没改掉，不过总算是有进步。

亚瑟显然不知道两位教授在拿自己分院的事情打赌，他的心情完全不轻松，事实上，他现在紧张地腿都在颤抖。如果没有一个学院要他呢，如果因为他的身份被退学呢，如果……他不敢再想。很快他就听到了自己的名字，“亚瑟.布朗。”他抬头看向教师席，得到两位教授鼓励的笑容后深吸一口气坐在三角凳上。

“哇哦小孩子，你的身份可并不简单啊。”脑子里响起一个声音，亚瑟的手握紧了凳子的边缘，“这么多年来你是第二个，之前也有一位，对抗黑巫师时的英雄，我猜你也听说过他。”是的，莱姆斯.卢平，母亲常用他的故事来激励亚瑟，因为他是一个值得尊敬的英雄。

“你有一个很聪明的小脑瓜，喜欢魔药学是吗；哦，也相当的踏实，但是你知道吗，”但是，这个词对于亚瑟来说通常不代表会有什么好消息。“来到学校需要你自己都想象不到的莫大勇气，所以毫无疑问……”

“格兰芬多！”

亚瑟左手边的长桌爆发出热烈的掌声和欢呼声，他如释重负，腿软得几乎站不起来。在长凳上坐定后他看到两位教授笑着鼓掌，回应了一个大大的笑容给他们。

“天文塔是个好地方，”宁泽涛若有所思，“看着星星一定会很浪漫。”麦克沃伊掐了一下他的手，“愿赌服输，亲爱的。”他不想在新生面前表现得太过分，所以并没有凑过去要一个吻，不过没关系，今天晚上他还有很多时间和机会。

“你知道吗，我现在越来越不喜欢和你打赌了。”麦克沃伊锁好门之后对宁泽涛说道，“每次都要立刻兑现筹码。”话是这么说，但他语气里并没有多少抱怨的意味，任由宁泽涛凑过来将吻落在他的脸上。

“不抓住机会怎么行，宁泽涛看着他发红的耳廓说道，“明天就要开学了，天文塔晚上会有小朋友来上课。”他拉着麦克沃伊走到窗边，星空一如既往的广阔迷人，“你也知道明天就要开始上课，还做这种事。”麦克沃伊勾住他的脖子缩短两人之间的距离，“不过既然打了赌，那我也只能愿赌服输。”

…

如果不是之前来过一次有一些残留的印象，亚瑟想自己一定会在开学第一天的第一堂课上迟到。他和室友在上课前一分钟走进教室，气还没喘匀就听到了上课铃声。

“欢迎来到魔药教室，”宁泽涛走上讲台，“至少在五年内，我都会是你们的魔药学教授。”

亚瑟不知道自己到底是不是擅长魔药这门以精确和复杂著称的学科，他们今天更多的是在学习理论，然后按照书上的步骤配制一剂简单的魔药，他尽量放松自己，专注地看着天平上的刻度，他也许没有天赋，但他有必须学好这门课的理由。

“你知道你的问题在哪吗？”亚瑟慌乱地偏过头，手边堆好的甘草根被他碰撒，“不，不知道，教授。”

“你太紧张了，放松一些，我没有要求你们喝下自己配制的魔药。”宁泽涛看了一眼他坩埚里的魔药，“到目前为止你完成得不错，搅拌的力度大一些，”他的手指在坩埚上方画了一个虚空的圈，“让这些泡沫沉下去。”

“是，教授。”

去指导下一个学生前宁泽涛拍了拍他的肩，用只有他们能听见的音量说道，“你想学好这门课是吗，”亚瑟点点头，搅拌着坩埚让贴在埚壁的泡沫逐渐消失，“那就先学会冷静。”

下课前他配制好了自己的药剂，装了一份在药剂瓶里让教授打分。亚瑟往四周看了一眼，相比之下，他也许是最接近于成功的那个人，这让他有了一些信心。

魔药课接着是魔咒课，他们两两一组，领到了一根羽毛。“漂浮咒，最基础的咒语之一，并且相当实用。”麦克沃伊在他们抄写黑板上的笔记时说道，“随着你对咒语的掌握和年龄的增长，一次性能够漂浮的物体会越来越多。”他随意地挥动了魔杖，亚瑟感觉到椅子向上移了几英寸，他的同学们也是如此，随后他们被很轻缓地放下。“而一年级的你们，今天需要做的就是让面前的羽毛漂浮起来。一定要注意手部的动作和发音，任何一点错误都可能带来严重的后果。”

亚瑟抬头看着正在给他们做手部动作示范的麦克沃伊教授，想不通为什么级长会专门嘱咐他们这些一年级新生不要惹麦克沃伊教授，他看上去明明一点都不凶。

实践操作时显然每一个小巫师都对能够随意就让屋子里所有桌椅都漂浮起来的能力感到向往，但真正地对自己面前的羽毛实施起来，他们立刻感受到了差距。亚瑟在第十五次挥舞魔杖念出咒语时终于让面前的羽毛从桌子上漂浮到了自己的眼前。而他的搭档，室友查尔斯显然更加擅长，第二次的时候就已经让羽毛飘到了和天花板齐平的地方，麦克沃伊教授为此给格兰芬多加了五分。

一个星期之后亚瑟已经体验了所有霍格沃茨的课程，现在还看不出哪一门功课擅长与否，不过亚瑟真的相当喜欢魔药和草药课，魔咒课在查尔斯给了他一些建议（“放松你的手指亚瑟，放松，你的紧张会影响魔杖的发挥。”）之后也逐渐变得不那么艰难。

在月圆夜的前一个星期，他第一次收到了猫头鹰的包裹，他撕开作为包装的牛皮纸，将里面的药剂瓶收进书包。

宁泽涛从开学第一天就开始熬制狼毒药剂，因为药剂只有提前一星期喝下才有用而熬制的时间又相当长，所以他也不得不提前开始配制。

麦克沃伊刚抱着书走进来就皱起了眉头，“这个味道真是怎么都闻不习惯。”他在旁边找了一张椅子坐下，打开一包果冻夹心巧克力，“刚给五年级的孩子上了课，猜你就在这里。”他将一颗巧克力递到宁泽涛的嘴边，后者吃下后顺便舔了舔他的手指。

“五年级啊，地狱般的一年。我猜猜，复习了飞来咒？”甜食总是让人心情愉悦，不过宁泽涛觉得更多的还是因为看到了眼前这个人。

“飞来咒和漂浮咒。”麦克沃伊的魔杖冒出银色的光，相当有年头的书页在咒语的保护下自动翻页。“狼毒药剂还顺利吗?”

“相当好，不过那孩子不会喜欢这个味道的。”

“换成谁都不喜欢。”

“中国有句话叫良药苦口利于病，亲爱的。”

“那孩子已经吃过的苦已经够多了。”

“谁说不是呢。可是配方就是配方，他只能接受。”有时候麦克沃伊真的觉得自己的丈夫冷静得过了头，一切都尽在掌握的样子，好像没什么能够让他动摇。这一点在他们成为学院院长之后越发明显了，不过麦克沃伊也承认，他一直被这一点所吸引。

“先回去吧，我这里还有一会。”宁泽涛迎着麦克沃伊疑惑地目光说道，“你不是一直不喜欢这个味道吗。”

“这可不是阻止我陪我丈夫度过一个下午的理由。你好好熬你的魔药，我安静的看书，可以吧。”

“你在这里我很容易分心。”宁泽涛从一堆瓶瓶罐罐里挑出自己需要的原料，“不知道是该看魔药还是该看你。”

“拿出你的专业素养来，宁泽涛教授。”麦克沃伊又看了一页，抬起头和他对视，眼里笑意盎然，“就当我不在这。”

“这还真是一个有难度的挑战。”炉火随着他杖尖的挑动逐渐加大，“不过格兰芬多从不畏惧挑战。”

…

亚瑟在宁泽涛的办公室里坐立不安，今天是月圆夜，晚饭后他就像之前和教授约定好的那样，撒了一个小谎离开他的朋友们，在教授的办公室里度过一晚。每个月的今天他总是很不舒服，想要吃生肉，比平时虚弱，疲倦；即便已经喝下了药剂，他依然能够感受到体内的狼随着夜色加深而躁动。

“感觉怎么样？”宁泽涛推门进来，亚瑟反射性地站起来，身体绷得笔直。“您确定要让我待在这里吗？如果狼……”

“你真的很缺乏信心，布朗先生，即使是对自己的学院院长。”宁泽涛递给他一杯热茶，“我会在这里守着你，就算狼毒药剂不成功，有我在你也不可能出去伤人，或者伤害你自己，明白了吗？顺便，我对自己熬制的魔药相当有信心。”

“谢谢您，先生。”亚瑟碰着杯子喝了一口，热腾的茶汤顺着口腔一路暖到胃里，让他觉得放松了不少。“给您添麻烦了。”

“不麻烦，”宁泽涛坐下来开始批改作业，“以前也在办公室里住过。”亚瑟很想问为什么，但这个问题过于隐私了，所以他没有追问下去，只是又喝下了一口茶，将注意力放到旁边架子上摆放的魔药上。

狼毒药剂很有效，午夜到来的时候他体内的狼安静的出现，在办公室里踱步，或是趴着养神，没有狂躁，没有不安，更没有伤害自己和周围的事物。变身之后短暂的一段时间里亚瑟残留的意识以新的视角看着周围的一切，宁教授真是很好看的人啊难怪那些女生们都很喜欢他。咦，麦克沃伊教授怎么来了。

小狼抬起头，看着自己的魔咒学教授穿着睡衣推开门进来，和宁教授说着什么，但狼已经占据了他的身体，属于亚瑟的那一部分意识撑不住沉沉地睡去。

“卡梅隆？你还没睡吗。”宁泽涛问道，看着他伸出魔杖低声念了一句咒语，蜷缩在角落的小狼立刻被一道金色的光圈笼罩。

“你不在身边睡不着，床太空了。”麦克沃伊打了个哈欠，摆明了今天也要睡在这里，宁泽涛只能让自己的单人床在伸展的空间里扩展为双人床。麦克沃伊坐上去低头玩弄着自己的魔杖，“没有加任何额外的安全措施，宁，这很危险。”

“你也对我的魔药这么没信心？”宁泽涛吻吻他的侧脸，拉着他在自己的身边躺下。“这不是信心的问题，”麦克沃伊显然不想让这件事就这么过去，撑着手臂俯视着他，“这是必要的安全措施！你知道一个狼人的杀伤力有多大，即便亚瑟还是个孩子。”

“不是有你吗，我的魔咒天才。”半夜争论显然不是一个好主意，宁泽涛一如既往地先服软，顺便拍个马屁。“下次我会注意的，我保证。”他举起双手示意自己投降，“睡吧亲爱的，明天还要给小孩子们上课呢。”

麦克沃伊躺下来，两根链子因为他们的姿势从睡衣里滑出来，他的手指勾住宁泽涛的链子，顺着摸到了挂在链子上的戒指。“你对我很重要，宁，非常重要。”所以你一定不能出事，任何不好的事情我都不希望发生在你身上。

“我知道，抱歉这次让你担心了。”宁泽涛将手放在麦克沃伊的腰上圈住他，亲吻他的额头。

…

醒来的时候亚瑟发现自己已经躺在了一张柔软的床上，每次月圆夜之后他的身体都极度的无力，这一次似乎尤其的明显；一只温暖的手托着他的后颈帮助他坐起来，亚瑟很努力地睁开眼睛，“感觉怎么样？”

“很累，没有力气。”亚瑟诚实地说道，接过了宁泽涛递给他的一杯魔药。

“这个药剂可以帮你恢复体力，我会根据你的体质再细微地调整一下魔药的配方，现在的魔药对你来说作用过于强烈了，不太利于你的身体。”宁泽涛看了一下手表，将亚瑟的书包递给他，“再休息一会就拿上东西去礼堂吧，你一定很饿了。”

“谢谢您。”

离开的时候亚瑟忽然想起了半夜里见到麦克沃伊教授来找宁教授的场景，他们的关系真好。亚瑟小朋友想着，希望以后自己也会有这样要好的朋友。

他的确交到了朋友，他和室友们关系很好，虽然亚瑟不知道在他们知道自己是一个狼人之后还会不会这样友好的对待自己，但至少现在他们很要好。尤其是查尔斯，他和亚瑟相当互补，擅长彼此不擅长的学科。公共休息室的一角总是能够听到他们互相指导的声音。

“查尔斯，配方这里不对，应该是切成五分之一大小，搅拌之后再加豪猪刺；你是准备炸了坩埚吗?！”

“变形术和你有仇吗亚瑟，要把茶杯变成老鼠，不是兔子！快用飞来咒把它抓回来！”

“这个年份又写错了！查尔斯你有没有好好看我的魔法史笔记！”

“使用这个魔咒的时候魔杖要画出一个五角星的样子，慢一点别着急，语调不对再来一次。”

三年级的时候他们的黑魔法防御术学到了狼人，亚瑟看着课本上的插图忍不住抖了一下。查尔斯有些奇怪地看着他，“怎么了？你感冒了吗。”

“没事。”亚瑟强迫自己勾起嘴角，翻过那一页。查尔斯的目光回到自己的课本上，看着图片上狰狞的狼人若有所思。

三年来的相处让亚瑟和两位教授的关系变得非常好，他可以非常自豪地拍着胸口说，自己一定是这一届一年级里最早知道两位教授的真正关系的学生。同时他为之前他觉得两位教授是很好的朋友的想法感到愚蠢。

原因很简单，随着魔药原料剂量的调整，亚瑟的意识在月圆夜保持的时间也越来越长，起初他觉得这是一个非常新奇的体验，所以并没有告诉宁泽涛。这也就直接导致了在第三个月圆夜的时候看到宁教授将麦克沃伊教授按在旁边的墙上亲吻的场景。

OMG！如果条件允许，亚瑟真的很想非常不男子气的尖叫。可惜尽管他现在激动地想要骑上扫帚绕着城堡飞几圈，他也依旧被困在狼的身体里。

安娜和苏珊一定会非常伤心，亚瑟在意识沉睡前想到，她们这么喜欢宁教授。

学习月亮盈亏表让亚瑟觉得很慌，别人也许不会发现，但是查尔斯，黑魔法防御术永远都是优秀的查尔斯很可能会联系着他每个月的失踪发现些什么。

他的担心不无道理，在狼人这一章学习完之后查尔斯敲开了宁泽涛的办公室。忐忑却认真地问道，“亚瑟是不是狼人？”

宁泽涛只惊愕了一秒钟，“你是通过什么发现的呢，博格特，还是月亮盈亏表？”

“月亮盈亏表，他每一次都是在满月的时候消失。”查尔斯总是有些怕这个亚裔教授，自己的院长，不知道是因为小时候听多了关于亚洲的神秘传说还是因为自己的魔药课成绩不够优秀。

“这件事情的重点在于，你怎么做。在知道你的答案前，我希望你能够答应我一件事，”宁泽涛竖起一根手指，“希望你至少不要用这件事来伤害亚瑟。”

“我不会伤害亚瑟，绝不会。”查尔斯很认真地说道，“我，我能够做什么吗？”虽然早就已经在心里有了答案，但是真正确定时这个只有十三岁的男孩子还是有些手足无措，他最好的朋友，是狼人。

“什么都不做最好，亚瑟不希望感受到区别对待。当然你最好和他说清楚，免得他老是因为这件事提心吊胆。”

宁泽涛很欣慰自己不用做太多的思想教育工作，也不用违反规定对自己的学生来一个一忘皆空。“你是个很聪明的孩子，很敏锐，别浪费了这份天赋，当然在魔药学上更仔细一些就更好了。”

亚瑟很高兴自己还能和查尔斯保持友谊，他们依旧是每天形影不离，帮助对方的功课，他每一次都会在魁地奇比赛时去为查尔斯加油（他有些恐高，魁地奇并不是很适合他），查尔斯会在他变形后的第二天清晨提前给他装好满满一盘子他喜欢的食物，还帮他收拾好书包带到礼堂。

亚瑟很感激；但当这份他以为很单纯的友情变质成喜欢的时候，他又一次慌了。而这样的感情显然不适合去教授那里寻求建议，至少他自己是这么认为的。而更让他不相信这个世界的事情在圣诞节回家的列车上发生，查尔斯向他表白了。是的，表白。

那个时候他们正在五年级的O.W.Ls考试的地狱期里，亚瑟上课时的心神不宁被教授们看在眼里。

“你要和亚瑟谈谈，”麦克沃伊走进宁泽涛的办公室说道，“他现在连最基本的飞来咒都会出错，想召唤抱枕结果招来了桌子，差点砸到他脸上。”

“亲爱的你才是魔咒学教授，你完全可以找他谈话。”

“说得好像他会听一样。”进到学校没有身体里的狼这个后顾之忧之后亚瑟显然解放了天性；和室友们一起夜游，偶尔在课堂上恶作剧，麦克沃伊抓住过他几次，扣了格兰芬多的学院分，但显然并没有非常显著的作用，至少他知道亚瑟还是会和查尔斯城堡夜游探险。“你们格兰芬多的学生，你自己管。”

“好，我管，你消消气。吃不吃糖？”

“解释一下吧，最近上课走神，作业质量低下的原因。”当天晚上吃了晚饭宁泽涛就把亚瑟叫来了，麦克沃伊在旁边坐着批改三年级学生的作业。亚瑟已经很习惯没有课时去到一个教授的办公室总会见到另一个教授这件事了。

“我……嗯……因为……”支吾了半天亚瑟仍然没说出一个字，但是有多年从教经验的宁教授一看他这个样子就知道发生了什么。

“说吧，谁向你表白了。”

“……查尔斯。”麦克沃伊抬起头，和宁泽涛对视一眼。怎么一点都不觉得意外。

“所以，你是因为最近谈恋爱造成了上课注意力不集中？”那查尔斯怎么好像没受什么影响的样子。

“不！没有！我……拒绝了。”宁泽涛对着麦克沃伊做了一个“哇哦”的口型。

“我还以为你也喜欢他，你们关系一直很好。”麦克沃伊瞪了宁泽涛一下，暗示他说得太直白了。“我喜欢他，”当着一直很照顾自己的教授，亚瑟选择坦诚，“也许比他喜欢上我更早，但是我不会和他在一起的，我，我是……”即便是到了现在，他也很难说出那个词。

“这就是青春啊，怀念吗亲爱的。”宁泽涛回头对麦克沃伊说道，收到了后者一个白眼。转过头很认真地看着亚瑟，“听着小朋友，他知道你的身份，但依旧把你当朋友，现在还对你表白，这说明什么，说明他根本不在乎你是狼人。明白吗？你是一个格兰芬多，拿出你的勇气来。”

麦克沃伊显然不这么认为，他的魔杖尖在桌子上点了点，带了一点严肃地叫自己丈夫的姓氏，“宁。”宁泽涛回过头，麦克沃伊眼里的意思很明显，现在他应该将注意力放在考试上，而不是谈恋爱，你在瞎鼓励些什么。

宁泽涛心领神会地继续说道，“退一步讲，你拒绝了他，你已经做出了自己的选择，那还有什么好烦恼的，更不应该因为这件事耽误你的学习。O.W.Ls考试的重要性还需要我多说吗？”

“是，很抱歉教授，我会注意的。”

走到门口宁泽涛叫住他，“现在也许不是一个深思这些事情的好时候，但在以后你总是还要面对这些事的，我还是那句话，你是一个格兰芬多，拿出你的勇气来。”

“你居然在鼓励一个学生在他最重要的一年里谈恋爱？”麦克沃伊的语气里充满了不可置信。

“宝贝，我们也是在我五年级的时候谈的恋爱。”

“这不一样，我们没有让这件事影响生活和学习，亚瑟是什么样子你看到了。”他挥动一下魔杖，亚瑟的魔咒课作业“啪”地落到宁泽涛面前的桌子上，“我知道他的魔药学很好，但是我不得不提醒你，他的魔咒学仅仅是及格，格兰芬多的院长先生。”

“我会想办法让他对魔咒学更上心的。”

方法很简单，宁泽涛告诉亚瑟，如果你没有下一次没有在魔咒学上拿到E，我就让查尔斯留堂洗坩埚和清理龙粪。亚瑟一脸不敢相信地看着自己的院长，“教授，我……”

“你必须提高你的魔咒学成绩，就这么简单，我想这会是一个有效的办法，你觉得呢？”他拍了拍亚瑟的肩之后扬长而去。

亚瑟突然明白了为什么当年级长要认真严肃地告诉他们绝对不要惹麦克沃伊教授。

麦克沃伊教授也许不会做什么，但是宁泽涛教授，一定会做什么。

五年级的同学都一脸震惊地看着在公共休息室里勤奋练习魔咒的亚瑟，“以前怎么不知道你对魔咒学这么认真。”

“要考试了，我总不能让必修课成绩太难看。”亚瑟耸耸肩说道，继续挥舞魔杖。查尔斯，你可欠了我一次。

有惊无险地度过了在霍格沃茨的第五年，他们在暑假里收到了O.W.Ls的成绩单，亚瑟欣慰地看着魔咒学成绩，人啊，只要逼一逼自己，没有做不到的事。查尔斯在一个下午给他打电话，可怜兮兮地在电波那头说自己迷路了。亚瑟飞奔过去就看到自己的暗恋对象拎着个包站在十字路口和卖水果的老太太聊得正开心，觉得自己之前所有的担心都是白费。

“你怎么来了？”亚瑟给他倒了一杯果汁，自己则是喝下了宁教授寄过来的狼毒药剂。

“宁教授教的，面对感情要勇敢一点。”查尔斯耸耸肩，“所以我就来了。”他看着亚瑟很认真的说，“我还是那句话，我不在乎。”

“宁教授还说如果这个暑假我追不到你下学期就把我踢出魁地奇校队。”

厉害了我的教授，作为我们的院长不应该护短吗怎么老是威胁我们。

不是亚瑟不想说话，是魔药太苦了他还没缓过来，他抓过查尔斯手里的果汁喝了一口，正准备开口说话门打开了，“啊，有客人啊。”布朗女士抱着纸袋说道，“你好。”

“您好，女士。”查尔斯礼貌地说道。“我是…”

“这是查尔斯，妈妈，我给你提到过的，我的……男朋友。”

…

开学前他们一起去对角巷购置新学期需要的东西，查尔斯看着亚瑟怀里抱着的《高等魔药》露出一脸谢天谢地我已经解脱了的表情。

“到现在我也没想明白你怎么就突然想通勤奋的练习魔咒学了。”买好了书他们在冷饮店要了两份坚果冰淇淋闲聊。查尔斯翻着手边的魔咒学课本说道，“麦克沃伊教授肯定会很欣慰的。”

“对啊肯定的，”亚瑟咬着勺子不愿意再回忆，“我猜宁教授也挺欣慰的。”

“因为我们在一起了？”

“因为他没有辜负麦克沃伊教授。还有你，你还欠了我一次！”

“关我什么事？”

“我不想提！”

…

“你是月老吗，宁，这么喜欢撮合年轻人在一起。”新学期的开学仪式上，麦克沃伊对宁泽涛说道，后者对两个学生之间甜腻腻的恋人气场感到很满意。“年轻人嘛，只是需要一点鼓励而已。”宁泽涛捏捏他的手指，“谈恋爱有什么不好，恋爱使人进步。”

“我们是最没资格对早恋发表看法的人。”麦克沃伊笑起来，看着分院帽被拿出来摆在了三角凳上。

“没错，随他们去吧，路都是自己走完的。”

亚瑟和查尔斯结婚的时候，请了宁泽涛当证婚人；那天阳光很好，亚瑟看着两位还是那么年轻那么帅气的教授，腹诽你们是偷喝减龄剂了吗怎么都不显老。

当他亲吻自己的丈夫的时候，忽然无比庆幸自己当初做选择的时候拿出了勇气。

如果不想失去，就奋力地争取，努力地抓住。以前吵架的时候亚瑟问宁泽涛，他和麦克沃伊教授这么多年是怎么做到感情一直这么好的，他的院长转着无名指上的戒指，微笑着说认定了，不放手就行了。

认定了，就不放手。


	16. Howler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 介于《迷情剂》和《一忘皆空》之间的小甜饼。  
> 和宁泽涛在一起之后，麦克沃伊收到了一封吼叫信。

Love makes man grow up or sink down.

…

学校里最不缺的，传播最快的，一定不是知识，而是八卦。拉文克劳小天才跑去向格兰芬多级长表白的事情刚在双方当事人及亲友们的冷处理下消停了，新的八卦消息又如同旋风一般席卷了整个霍格沃茨。

他们在一起了，各种意义上的，真正的，确切的。

第一个知道的人是赫奇帕奇的一个一年级小学弟，他当时走近路回公共休息室拿自己的论文，刚好看见了看见了两个人亲吻的场景。这一幕毫无疑问给小学弟一个极大的冲击，没照下来，也没留在原地继续看下去，而是捂着眼睛飞快地跑回了公共休息室，比他走近路还快了不少。但是他不是一个八卦的人，赫奇帕奇老好人的特质让他没有在没得到当事人同意的情况下将这件事传播开，就当是在帮学长们保守秘密吧，小学弟心里突然涌现出一种正义感。在这件事发生后的第三天，在身边的两个女学长花痴宁泽涛的时候，他实在没有按捺住脱口而出宁学长已经和麦克沃伊学长在一起了。

平日里相当低调的赫奇帕奇一夜之间成了整个霍格沃茨最受关注的学院；猫头鹰穿过房间飞到地下室带来来自其他学院的小纸条；小学弟被学姐们围着逼问他到底是怎么知道的。在把自己看到的说了一遍之后，他见到自己以温柔诚实宠辱不惊而闻名的学姐们秒秒钟炸裂，尖叫声和哭号声混在一起几乎震裂公共休息室的玻璃窗。赫尔加.赫奇帕奇在画像里笑眯眯的看着自己的后辈们，“你们平时太安静了，偶尔这样疯狂一下也不错，青春嘛。”

当消息传到格兰芬多的时候，宁泽涛正在写论文，五年级的学生你还指望他能做什么？他的学弟学妹们从自己寝室飞奔出来扑到他面前，宁泽涛下意识地护住自己的论文，“我现在没空辅导你们功课。”

“不是这个！”傅园慧一掌拍在桌子上，震得墨水瓶都跳了一下，“涛哥你是不是谈恋爱了！”宁泽涛看了一圈，每一个人的眼神里都是我们已经知道了，你坦白从宽吧。“你们都知道了还来问我干什么？”宁泽涛始终觉得，谈恋爱是他和麦克沃伊两个人的事情，他不是一个性子冷清的人，但关于这件事他还是想说一句关你屁事关我屁事。

“你都，”傅园慧的手腕翻转了两圈，竭力在激动得不能自已地情况下表达清楚自己的观点，“不和我们分享一下。我们再怎么也是你的师弟师妹吧，我们可是一个国家来的！”

“而且你是除了杨哥以外唯一一个脱单的。”李响在旁边补了一句。

“所以呢，你们还要开一个派对来庆祝吗？”宁泽涛随口回答道，当面前的人都露出一脸废话那是肯定的的表情的时候他突然觉得这根本不是重点。“不不，等等，”他把论文放到一边站起来，这让他没那种被俯视的压力，“你们到底想说什么。我要重点，一个一个来。”

“你谈恋爱都不告诉我们。”

“太过分了，之前还信誓旦旦地说只是朋友。”

“谁表白的？”

“当初说好的不隐瞒感情生活呢。”

“涛哥你可以啊。”

“你拐了拉文克劳小天使以后他们不给我们笔记抄了怎么办。”

“你们以后准备怎么办？你去澳洲还是他来中国啊？”

“多久结婚啊，毕业后吗？”

“涛哥你在上面下面？”

“当然是涛哥在上！以后要叫麦克沃伊‘嫂子’吗？”

在现在的情况变成小型发布会并且话题走向不可描述之前，宁泽涛截住了话头，“停。”他比了一个手势，“我知道你们想说些什么了，对不起我没有第一时间告诉你们，现在补来得及吧。”

“我表白的，在一起没几天，没说出来是觉得没必要，谈个恋爱又不是什么需要昭告天下的事。派对你们要办我也不会参加的，作业没写完；嫂子就不用叫了他会害羞的。至于结婚和未来，现在还没考虑。够了吗？”

“够了够了。”感觉八卦心得到了满足。

旁边的学生，他们在说什么，听不懂啊！这里是英国就不要用你们的母语了啊！我们也想听第一手的故事！！

相比起赫奇帕奇和格兰芬多，另一个风暴中心要平静得多。当消息被带到公共休息室的时候，学霸们还是一脸平静地看书聊天，只是都将目光投向了和麦克沃伊关系最好的拉金。同样来自澳大利亚的拉金小哥感受到好多射线一般的目光投射在背上，再不做点什么可能就要被下咒了，绝对有人会无声咒！于是他语气很随意地问道，“所以，你和宁在一起了？”

羽毛笔尖停在羊皮纸上，晕出一个墨点，麦克沃伊有些茫然，“谁告诉你的，我应该谁都没说啊。”

“你们接吻的时候被一个学生看到了，现在应该全校都传遍了。”拉金看着麦克沃伊的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红。“是不是朋友啊卡梅隆，这么重要的事都不告诉我一声。”他半是调笑半是认真地说道，“太让人伤心了。”

“我没有故意想瞒你，只是我和宁都觉得，谈恋爱而已，没必要搞得人尽皆知。”显然他们都低估了自己在学校受关注的程度，什么都不做就已经是女生们讨论的对象了，更何况是在一起这种事。

“所以是，迷情剂事件之后？肯定不是你表白的吧，我知道你是准备暗恋到底的。”从内心来说，拉金是不太愿意这么一直问自己这个对感情羞羞涩涩的室友的，但是架不住人民群众和自己好奇心啊。当然他还是有点不开心的，不是吃醋，只是单纯的觉得，再怎么说我们也是好朋友吧，你谈恋爱好歹也要让我知道一下啊。

他现在还不知道自己被泼狗粮的日子还在后面。

“就是，那段时间我不是一直躲着他吗，然后有一天他把我堵住对我表白了。对不起，我应该告诉你的。”当你面对狗狗眼的时候，真是什么脾气都没了。拉金看到他一脸歉疚的样子反而笑了，“多大点事，我又没生气。”其他人就说不定了。拉金的余光看到紧捏着魔杖的麦克沃伊迷妹们。

…

格兰芬多级长的爆发是在他们交往的事情传得沸沸扬扬的第二天早上，猫头鹰分别给他们带来了一大堆祝福的诅咒的没有实际意义的便条，宁泽涛刚把自己面前的一堆处理完，就听见拉文克劳的长桌那边集体倒吸一口冷气。

麦克沃伊面前一堆纸条上落着一个亮红色的信封，每一个边角都透露出爆炸般的危险气息。他有些手足无措地看着这封吼叫信，直到四角开始冒烟才终于下定决心打开它，整个礼堂都回荡着女生尖利的声音；谴责麦克沃伊是如何不要脸的勾引自己男神，各种粗俗的话语和诅咒源源不断冒出来，最后极其不甘心的化作灰烬晃荡着落到了那些便条上。

礼堂里鸦雀无声，学生相互交换着眼神，却没有人开口打破沉默，拉文克劳的学生们一脸担心的看着麦克沃伊，后者只是朝他们笑笑。正想对朋友们说自己没事，身后格兰芬多的长桌传来一声巨响。宁泽涛面前的桌子直接断成两半，餐具滑落在地上声音混乱而清脆，白色的便条和信件燃烧后在空中飘飘荡荡。他手里的魔杖不断往外冒着火花，淡蓝色的电流缠绕着杖尖。

坐在旁边的孙杨下意识地往旁边躲了一下，反应过来之后握住宁泽涛的手腕，“包子，冷静，冷静点。”他从来没见过自己这个冷静温和的师弟这个样子，别的中国学生差不多都吓傻了不敢动，其他学生不知道到底该是拿出魔杖让桌子恢复如初还是制止宁泽涛。一部分学生求救般的看向教师席，更多的学生看向了麦克沃伊。

“宁！”麦克沃伊终于在拉金的示意下反应过来，走到宁泽涛旁边叫他，孙杨收回手往旁边挪了挪让麦克沃伊有更多的空间，顺便抽出魔杖让桌子复原。

麦克沃伊的声音让宁泽涛回过神，他才意识到自己将魔杖捏得很紧，紧到指关节都在一阵阵泛疼。“没关系的宁，我没事，你别激动，”他的手抚上宁泽涛的手，将后者紧扣在魔杖的手指一根根松开，“我真的没事，你把魔杖收起来，听话。”即便是在为了金色飞贼拼得你死我活的魁地奇球场上，麦克沃伊也没见过宁泽涛这样的神情，对视的一瞬间他的身子本能地因为恐惧打了个颤。“你吓到我了。”他笑了笑，背对着桌子在宁泽涛旁边坐下。格兰芬多的学生都松了口气，纷纷取过南瓜汁给自己压惊。

“对不起。”宁泽涛低声说道，他从来没想过他们在一起会让麦克沃伊经历这种事。“我说了我没事。”麦克沃伊将宁泽涛的手指展开，让自己的手指滑进他的指缝，“你只是，”他耸耸肩，“有一个很疯狂的粉丝罢了。这没什么。”

宁泽涛还想说什么，但是校长的声音打断了他。“我希望同学之间寄吼叫信这种行为是最后一次，”老人平静的声音里带着让所有学生屏住呼吸乖乖听话的威严，“希望你们都学会尊重他人。”他扫视着下面四个长桌，“现在，继续享受你们的早餐吧。”

礼堂里说话的声音渐渐大起来，又恢复成了之前的样子，麦克沃伊也不好再坐在格兰芬多的桌子旁边，他凑过去亲亲宁泽涛的嘴角，“我回去吃饭了，晚点见。”宁泽涛点点头，松开他们交扣的手。

徐嘉余长舒一口气，“涛哥你刚才吓死我们了。”身边的人附和着点头。“破坏力太强了，还以为校长要扣我们的学院分。”男生对宁泽涛的突然爆发出来的战斗力心有余悸，女生已经激动得要跳起来了，“涛哥你太帅了！男友力简直啊啊啊！”

霍格沃茨八卦史上又添上了辉煌的一笔。

…

之后宁泽涛很认真地去院长那里反省了自己突然失控破坏公物这个错误，并主动要求惩罚。布朗教授只是拍拍他的肩，告诉他要学会控制自己的情绪，“当然从一个过来人的角度来说，我觉得你的反应相当不错。”教授朝他的得意门生眨眨眼睛。“不过别让恋爱影响了你的成绩，宁，这是很重要的一年。”

烦人的小纸条是没有了，但是身边八卦的同学完全没有减少。原本对这件事情保持路人态度的学生在经历了礼堂强行泼狗粮的行为之后开始对他们的感情生活产生浓烈的兴趣。说真的，有几个人能为了自己男朋友当着校长教授们的面炸了长桌！

其中以中国学生为最，简直就是第一手资料的八卦传播机。毕竟是抱成团的同一个国家来的留学生，又是一个学院的师弟师妹，占尽了天时地利人和。宁泽涛从来不知道自己的感情生活居然让人这么感兴趣，哪怕自己只是简单地回答比如“图书馆。”“聊魔药配方。”“去了霍格莫德。”之类的话都能让她们非常的兴奋。顺便还不断地发出建议和感想。

“你们怎么老是去图书馆啊，多没意思。二号温室后面那条小路去过吗？听说花开得很漂亮又隐蔽，不少情侣都喜欢去那里。”

“谈恋爱的时候难道不应该凑在一起聊星星聊月亮风花雪月吗为什么你们凑在一起就是聊魔咒魔药魔法史，浪漫两个字怎么写知道吗，你们学霸的爱情真是搞不懂。”

“麦克沃伊还没学会用筷子？都这几年了啊还没学会，涛哥你能不能行了，这样怎么把人娶回中国。”

“七夕节你给麦克沃伊送礼物了吗，订了一整年的科学日报？涛哥你可真贴心。他送你东西了吗。哦那是他送你的书啊，还以为是谁拿回来当凶器的板砖。”

等等等等，宁泽涛终于忍无可忍，“你们每天都这么闲吗？论文写完了吗，魔咒练习了吗，配方记住了吗。”干脆把八卦两个字写在你们的脑门上算了，反正其他学生也看不懂。然而他的师弟师妹们比他更加义正言辞，“涛哥我们这是在关心你，朴前辈已经毕业了，我们只能关心关心你的感情生活了。顺便为自己未来谈恋爱取取经做铺垫。”

这话的意思就是，没赶上杨哥谈恋爱的时候，但是赶上了你，不好好八卦一下真的太对不起自己了。

“取经是吧，不用，真的，等你们谈恋爱了自然就知道怎么做了。”宁泽涛合上书，“首先，你要脱单。”他挥挥手，“我去和卡梅隆约会了，你们继续孤独寂寞着吧。”

“……我们刚才是被涛哥怼了吗。”

围观了整个礼堂事件的不止学生还有教授们，虽然都没什么明显的表示，但是似乎每个教授都喜欢在自己的课堂上调侃一下这两个优秀的学生，哦，除了教魔法史的宾斯教授，没什么能撼动他对讲课的专注。

“缴械咒的秘诀就在于要多加练习，这样你才能够在紧急时刻对准目标施行咒语。”黑魔法防御术教授踱着步说道，“这是最为普遍实用的防身咒语，也是O.W.Ls考试的必考项目之一，我希望你们都能够熟练的掌握。现在两两一组开始练习，当然，我是一个开明的老师，你想找不同学院，不同年级的同学也可以，明白吗宁先生。”

宁泽涛感觉到一瞬间教室里所有的目光都投到了自己身上，他面不改色，“他现在在上草药课，教授。”

“没关系没关系，”教授摆摆手，“课后多练习也是可以的，别光顾着谈恋爱耽误了学习。”

“知道了，谢谢教授关心。”

魔药课上布朗教授拍拍手，“又快要到圣诞节了吧，大家准备好给别人的圣诞礼物了吗；为了不让大家都度过一个意乱情迷的圣诞节，今天我们来讲讲迷情剂。是的我知道这是六年级的内容。”布朗教授手指对着举手的学生示意了一下，“但是鉴于现在大家都是早熟的孩子，”他跟着教室里学生们的笑声笑了笑，“我们决定将这个课程提前。我相信你们也都很感兴趣。”他挥动魔杖移开了桌椅，让学生们围到他的身边。

“首先，我一定要提醒你们，迷情剂并不能带来真正的爱情。这点非常重要，一旦药效消失，喝下魔药的人会忘记这一切。它和爱情魔药的区别在于，后者作用于生理，而这个作用于精神上。”

教授揭开坩埚的盖子，银白色的雾气缓慢地飘散在空中，“不同的人，在面对迷情剂的时候会闻到不同的味道；仅仅是残留在杯壁上的微末剂量，也会对人产生影响，尤其是在喝药的人免疫力低下的时候。”他朝着宁泽涛眨眨眼睛，“这一点我相信你们的级长先生应该深有体会。在这里我就必须要再次说明洗净药剂瓶的重要性。药效强劲的迷情剂即便是混合着其他魔药也依旧能产生影响。”宁泽涛挑了挑眉毛。

对啊清洗药剂瓶真的太重要了，宁泽涛现在哪怕拿到一个干净的瓶子也会习惯性地对它清理一新。

“迷情剂带来的爱情是虚假的，我希望你们牢牢记住这一点，”最后布朗教授再次提醒道，“当然那些已经是真爱的人，迷情剂对他们来说只是起了一个催化作用。不过这就不在我的讲课范围了，课后让你们的级长详细地讲讲。作业是复习前面的内容，下节课进行随堂测试。下课吧。”

虽然有学生忍不住想要让宁泽涛讲讲他和麦克沃伊的迷情剂事件，但是毕竟冷着一张脸的宁泽涛怎么看都不适合上去搭话的样子，只能放弃。

如果说宁泽涛还能靠着面不改色和面无表情应付教授的调侃，那麦克沃伊则是完全招架不住。好不容易让学院里母性泛滥关心自己的学姐学妹们相信他和宁泽涛在一起很好，完全没有问题，吼叫信只是一个意外不会影响到自己之后，刚以为消停了就迎来了教授们在课堂上有意无意地提到自己男朋友的名字。

而麦克沃伊唯一的应对方法，也是他身体下意识的反应，就是脸红。刚开始是听完教授说的话脸红，听多了发展成只要教授说出宁泽涛三个字脸都会烧起来。教授们也就不好意思再对着这个容易害羞的学生说什么了。

唉，这孩子脸皮太薄了，还得练练；还是宁同学比较好玩。

…

五年级开始当上级长后学业事业爱情三丰收的宁泽涛最近有点烦恼，烦恼的源头当然来自麦克沃伊，毕竟自从在一起之后宁泽涛的世界中心也就没有别人了。而这个烦恼就是，你知道的，谈恋爱的少年嘛，总会有一些，原始冲动，你懂吧。

当宁泽涛又一次从梦里醒过来洗了裤子再把自己的脸埋到枕头里的时候，他开始认真地思考自己最近是不是真的有点欲求不满。

他和麦克沃伊感情很好，在一起之后约会牵手亲吻一个不少，但是也仅仅是这样，最后那一步，最重要那一步，始终没踏出去。不是宁泽涛不想，看在梅林的份上，他相当想，但是他不确定麦克沃伊是不是想。

他的小男友那么容易害羞，听到情话都会耳朵发红，接吻的时候他都能感受到对方脸上传来的热度。

宁泽涛觉得自己实在不能要求麦克沃伊更多了，反正来日方长，现在忍忍有什么大不了的。他是这么想的，但是学业的压力和喜欢的人在面前看得到摸得到吃不到的憋屈积攒起来让他浑身都散发这一种我心情不好不要惹我的气场。

李广源徐嘉余他们几个凑在一起，看着刚刚以噼啪爆炸牌声音太大吵着别人学习呵斥一年级的宁泽涛，“涛哥最近怎么了，火气好大啊。”

“谁惹他了吗？不对，谁敢惹他啊，谁惹麦克沃伊了吗，也没有啊。”

“可能是学习压力太大吧，杨哥五年级的时候好像脾气也不好。”

“你确定那时候不是因为朴前辈毕业了。”

“……”

“反正最近别惹涛哥就对了。”

宁泽涛这边逮着人就怼，麦克沃伊那边整天心烦意乱的也没好到哪去。对，他和宁泽涛在烦恼同一个问题。麦克沃伊之前虽然没谈过恋爱，但至少也知道到了哪一步该做什么事。现在这个局面让他觉得有点进退两难。

退是不可能的，在一起时间虽然挺短但是他们双向暗恋了好几年，一毕业连七年之痒都过去了；但是要说进，麦克沃伊实在不知道怎么往前走这一步，万一宁不想要呢，麦克沃伊想到这里就想拽头上的卷毛，也许他觉得还没到这个时候，而自己又实在不好意思去主动地要求这种事。

所以说，再聪明的人，只要谈了恋爱，都会自动变成笨蛋。

宁泽涛觉得自己真的需要一些过来人的建议，他只是希望孙杨不要讲着讲着就开始说朴前辈有多好多好，这五年里他已经听得够多了。“杨哥，聊聊？”他坐到孙杨的旁边，一脸虚心求教的样子。

“等等啊，我把给park的信写完。”孙杨头也不抬，手上奋笔疾书。宁泽涛在旁边坐了十分钟，孙杨终于停了笔，将信仔细卷起来放在旁边，偏过头看着自己的师弟，“怎么了？出什么事了。”

“没出什么事，”宁泽涛抿抿嘴，想着这件事情要怎么说。“只是想问问，你和朴前辈当时，在一起之后，那件事情是怎么处理的。你懂的。”他比了一个让人一目了然的手势，孙杨心领神会。

“没什么特别的啊，在一起之后顺其自然就发生了。他也是格兰芬多的嘛，我们比你和麦克沃伊相处时间要多一些。”孙杨回忆着过去，完全收不住自己的笑容，“你和麦克沃伊还没进行到那一步？包子你这行动力，啧啧啧，都不好意思说你是我师弟。”

宁泽涛觉得好气呀，明明已经脱单了为什么还是有一种被塞了一嘴狗粮的感觉，但是师哥毕竟是师哥，又说的是自己无法反驳的事实，再气也只能忍着。

“涛哥这几天变得更凶了。”中国学生又一次聚在一起开小会，“到底发生了什么，拉文克劳那边没传出来他们分手或者吵架了啊。”

“可能是相思病犯了，他们好几天没见面了吧。”

“我问了麦克沃伊的室友，他们说麦克沃伊最近好像也不太开心，一直很烦恼的样子。你们说导致他们行为失常的是同一件事吗。”

“八成是，但是是什么事啊，早点解决啊，我想念以前那个温柔沉着的涛哥！”

“你们在说什么？”孙杨的声音毫无预兆地从后面冒出来，让坐着的人都差点跳起来。“妈呀杨哥你要吓死我们啊，走路请走出声好吗！”

“我们在说涛哥最近行为失常的原因。”李朱濠说道，把眼镜往上抬了抬，“杨哥你知道是为什么吗。”

“哦，多半是憋的。”

？？？

对于一群还处于低年级这个阶段的学生来说，师哥吃不到恋人导致心情不好他们遭殃这个事情，是限制级了点，但是只要能让级长先生恢复正常，他们完全不介意把麦克沃伊送到宁泽涛的床上啊！

“现在问题来了朋友们，要怎么做。”

“要不我们去斯莱特林那边弄点爱情魔药，我知道他们有人在卖这个。”

“你傻的吗，什么魔药能瞒得过涛哥，自从上次麦克沃伊误喝了迷情剂之后他对待魔药不是一般的仔细。”

“我们去拉文克劳哭诉？”

“……进拉文克劳要回答问题，万一我们答不出来怎么办，岂不是很丢脸。”

“我们都已经在讨论这种事了还在乎脸吗。脸重要还是命重要。”

“我觉得，至少要让他们见面把事情说开，后面发生什么就不关我们的事了。反正涛哥只要见到了麦克沃伊都会很开心。”

“行吧，先把麦克沃伊叫出来说明一下情况。”

那天晚饭的时候麦克沃伊收到了一个便条，上面写着请他吃完饭之后到三号温室旁边见面，并且一定不能让涛哥知道，署名是全体中国学生。难道是宁出什么事了吗。麦克沃伊疑惑地卷起纸条朝格兰芬多那边看了一眼，没什么异常啊，就是心情好像有点不好。

虽然中国学生都认识，但是走到那里被十几双眼睛齐齐看着的时候，麦克沃伊还是下意识地后退了半步，“你们好。”他用中文有些生硬地说道。“有什么事吗？”

“是这样的，涛哥最近心情不太好。”

“导致我们也过得不太好。”

“听说你最近挺烦恼的，我们觉得你们在烦恼同一件事。”

“所以你能和涛哥见面把话说清楚吗。”

“我们挺怕他一个收不住炸了公共休息室的，真的，和你有关他什么事都做得出来。”

你一句我一句把话说完，麦克沃伊有些愣愣的，同一件事？同一件事！

他们就看着麦克沃伊的脸色变了好几次，最后他点了点头，“我知道了，我会去找宁谈谈的。”

“谢谢嫂子！”

麦克沃伊脸红起来的样子真可爱难怪涛哥这么死心塌地。

仔细思考了一下，麦克沃伊还是把见面的地方定在了有求必应屋，想要什么有什么，方便快捷。等宁泽涛来的时候他想了很多措辞，但是当人站在他面前的时候忘得一干二净。不就是勇气吗，拉文克劳也有！“宁你不想要我吗？”

话问出来两个人都愣了，麦克沃伊抬手盖着自己的脸，问出来了，不过太直白了吧。宁泽涛走过去拉开他的手，“卡梅隆你怎么会这么想？”不想要，开什么玩笑，不想要他大晚上做什么梦。

“可是你什么都不说，也没有什么表示。”麦克沃伊把脸埋在他的肩上，说话的声音越来越小。

宁泽涛觉得自己简直有苦说不出，而且傻透了，“我是怕你不想啊，”他一手搂住麦克沃伊的腰，另一只手抚弄着他的后颈，“不想吓着你。”

“我想。”麦克沃伊小小声地说道，宁泽涛没反应过来。

“宝贝你说什么？”

“我说，我想。”麦克沃伊抬起头看着他的眼睛，羞怯，但是认真。“我想要你。”

宁泽涛勾起唇角，“那我就不客气了。”

…

麦克沃伊回到寝室躺在床上，因为腰不舒服调整了半天才找到合适的位置，过了一会又裹着被子在床上滚了一圈，折腾完被送到公共休息室门口这种事情真是太难为情了，麦克沃伊都能听见走廊两边画像里那些人物的笑声和讨论声。但是，他把被子拉过头顶，宁真的好帅好性感啊！好喜欢他！

当格兰芬多公共休息室里的学生们看着自家级长一脸神清气爽的走进来的时候，就知道持续这么些天的警报可以解除了，感谢麦克沃伊小天使！


	17. 眠龙勿扰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hpau与现实向soulmate的联动。

…

Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.

…

最近霍格沃茨的气氛不太好，其实也不是多大的事，没有战争没有内斗四个学院团结一致。就是他们的两位教授，推迟了很多年的七年之痒最近好像出现了。毕竟两位教授是学校举足轻重的人物；心情，感情生活都与教学质量和作业数量有直接关系，更是学校八卦的风向标，所以学生们对他们之间的氛围变化相当敏感。

只要是平时对他们稍微有些关注的学生就会发现，这一段时间里他们之间的气氛都是一种，说不出来的，微妙。第一个发现这件事的女生学生会主席在给其他学生描述的时候，皱着眉头想了半天也没找到合适的形容。

你说他们感情出现了裂痕，还是对着学生毫不留情的泼狗粮；你说他们和以前一样甜腻腻的，又有哪里不一样了。

一旦开始有了这种意识，就会不自觉地发现很多能够证明的小细节。比如他们走在一起的时候不再是牵着手；宁教授眼里那种溺死人的温柔消退了，麦克沃伊教授的笑容弧度和面对学生时一样；在礼堂吃饭的时候也很少再有凑在一起说话，中间隔着的距离乍一看还会以为他们之间除了同事关系什么都没有；再有更细致的学生发现，宁教授都是叫麦克沃伊教授名字，而不是各种毫不避讳的昵称。

有学生专门以无助不解的孩子的口吻把这些现象写下来寄给了预言家日报的感情专栏，得到的回复是小朋友你的父母可能遭遇了七年之痒。所有听到这个说法的学生内心都只有扯淡两个字。入学没多久就认识，跨入高年级之后开始谈恋爱，一直秀恩爱到现在，十七年之痒还差不多。虽然是这么想，但是他们之前的相处又太符合这个七年之痒的模式了，在有学生在猫头鹰棚遇到麦克沃伊教授挑选体力足够飞到美国去的猫头鹰之后，婚外情这个看似最不可能的选项一瞬间反倒成了可能性最高的。

悲观主义者已经想到了他们离婚之后宁教授回中国教书，麦克沃伊教授去美国的场景，毕竟当初他们面临选择的时候，留下来纯粹是为了彼此。乐观一点的觉得，他们都已经经历了这么多事了，就算要离婚也不可能是现在，说不定过几天就好了。教授们不是就喜欢这样遛他们吗，吵架冷战搞得他们心惊胆战最后照旧泼一脸狗粮，虽然这次的持续时间是有一点长。

斯莱特林的男级长比较冷漠，因为就算是教授们要离婚，也轮不到他们这些学生管，顶多是在教授要离开霍格沃茨的时候舍弃脸皮哭求，他们成年人的感情，真的掺和不进去。这样的泼冷水的理智角色一般是由拉文克劳的学生担当的，但是事关他们大天使院长的时候学霸们都比较容易情绪化。

“反正我是做不到看着他们离婚！”拉文克劳的女生将那张写着感情专家建议的羊皮纸随手丢开，举起魔杖一个“粉身碎骨”抛过去。“你们觉得教授们如果离开彼此会开心吗。”这个问题无法回答，也不用回答。有求必应屋里一片沉默，最后男生学生会主席拍拍手，“阿尔文说得对，教授们的感情生活我们没办法干涉，在这里坐着担心也没什么用，都先回去吧。”

谁都想知道发生了什么，但是没人有这个胆子去问。宁教授会告诉你小孩子一天别想这些事，是不是这次布置的论文长度太短了让你很闲；麦克沃伊教授会说我们之间没发生什么事啊感情挺好啊你不用担心，然后指出你在魔咒课上的不足，给你应该朝着哪个方面多练习的建议。

他们是教授，是老师，是院长，学生从一开始就不在平等的位置上。

学校里流言四起，倒是都很有默契的瞒得很好，一点没漏到两位教授那里去。如果是麦克沃伊教授刚学会摄神取念不太能控制的时候，学校里这么多惊慌怨念的心声他说不定能听见，但是他早就能够纯熟地运用能力了，为了不侵犯自己学生的隐私从来都不对着学生用。宁教授就更不用说了，从学生时代就对八卦保持着关你屁事关我屁事的态度。

其实他们的感情还没糟到学生们想的那种地步，至少离婚是绝对不可能的。不过他们确实也感觉到了平日里相处的那些细微的变化。也说不上从什么时候开始的；他们在一起很久了，久到了连冷漠都非常的有默契，你不说我不问，你不伸手我不回头，都把这归为“冷却期”。

感情这东西不是古布莱仙火，燃起来就永远都不会灭，再炽烈的火焰也总会有熄下去只剩火星点点的时候，是让它重新燃起来还是任由其熄灭，这个选择才是最重要的。

比起他们看似出现裂痕但内在依旧牢不可破的婚姻，宁教授和麦克沃伊教授都更专注于他们目前正在研究的有关时空转换的实验。时间转换器是时间转化的最明显体现，虽然在救世主时期所有的时间转换器都被毁掉了，不过近年来魔法部声明已经有炼金术大师成功制作了时间转换器；空间转移的使用就更加广泛了，比如巫师都会学习的幻影移形。

但是时空转换是一个很少有人涉及的领域，因为哪怕是巫师，也并不是所有人都相信平行世界的存在。霍格沃茨的现任校长曾经发表过一篇关于存在着无数个平行世界，在适当的时机和方式下能够实现时空转换，通俗说法就是穿越的论文。但反响褒贬不一，甚至有人认为这篇文章这位学识渊博的霍格沃茨校长的人生污点。宁教授和麦克沃伊教授恰好属于另一种声音，他们认为时空转换不仅停留在理论上，还可以真正实践出来。

在各自的领域上他们都早已被誉为天才，现在遇到了这样有趣又充满挑战的领域，不说麦克沃伊教授，连宁教授都觉得自己久违的有了热血沸腾和求知欲爆棚的感觉；上一次有这种感觉还是发现正确修改减龄剂的配方能够让服药人样子变回五岁但心智依旧是成人的时候。

过于专心的做研究可能是造成了他们感情变淡的原因，一方专心于某件事的时候都难免会顾及不到与另一半之间的相处，更别说两个人都醉心于查找资料实验魔咒。当然宁教授偶尔会想一想他们好像有段时间没有性生活了这件事。

如果实验顺利，他们会开启一个打开平行世界的入口，虽然两人还想更近一步的做更多研究，但是校长劝告了他们不要利用魔法的便捷去干扰另一个世界的事，有太多的未知太多的可能性，也许会造成不可想象的后果；老人甚至不希望他们将实验成果公布，因为一旦被论证成功可能会被别有用心的人利用。

他们在有求必应屋里进行实验，即便是已经做了足够的准备，真正到实践的时候麦克沃伊教授发现自己的手有些微微的颤抖，说不出来是期待更多还是恐惧更多，他偏过头看看自己的丈夫，宁教授脸上是学生时期魁地奇比赛开赛前那样的严肃，对上他的眼睛，嘴角扬起一个自信又带着安抚意味的笑容。

刚开始的时候进行得很顺利，被注入两股魔力的魔法容器旋转得越来越快，麦克沃伊教授能看到魔力在带动着空间的扭曲，但容器承受不住扭曲时空的压力逐渐崩析，宁教授来不及撤去自己的那部分力量就已经被平行世界的牵引住。身体好像被吸进了一个漩涡，巨大的力量将他拉扯到另一个时空，脑海里定格的最后一个画面是麦克沃伊教授惊慌失措叫他名字的样子。

麦克沃伊教授想过实验会失败，但是绝没想过这个只是打开时空之门的初步实验会把宁教授带到那个平行世界，更没想到，他们真正实现了时空转移。宁教授和宁泽涛互相穿越到了对方的世界。

宁泽涛被扯进漩涡里的时候就已经昏迷了，他不是巫师，体质的差异让他的身体一时间无法承受穿越时空带来压力和混乱，自动就进入了昏迷自保的状态。他直挺挺地落在了有求必应屋的地上，麦克沃伊教授在看到宁教授被卷入那道白色的光圈的时候就已经腿软了，光芒散去宁泽涛出现的时候他几乎不能支撑自己的身体，跌跌撞撞地跑到宁泽涛的身边将他抱到自己怀里，麦克沃伊教授颤抖的手指让他好几次都摸不准宁泽涛的颈动脉。

确认了宁泽涛活着之后麦克沃伊教授才勉强安心，将杖尖落在宁泽涛的头顶，用魔咒检查他的身体状况，橙色的光芒看着还是那样温暖，但麦克沃伊教授却从未觉得这么冷过。不过好在宁泽涛只是暂时昏迷，身体的机能和器官都没有损伤，感谢梅林。

霍格沃茨里不能幻影移形，就算可以，麦克沃伊教授也不敢带着现在的宁泽涛用这样的方式离开。他深吸一口气，将散落在地上的打开时空之门需要用到的东西都收到一个箱子里，用漂浮咒和幻身咒带着宁泽涛和箱子一起回到卧室。

回到房间后麦克沃伊教授用漂浮咒将宁泽涛移到床上让他躺下，将箱子安置好，灌下了一大杯热茶之后才觉得自己真正冷静了下来。“呼神护卫。”刚才的变故让他无法集中精神想自己最快乐的经历，几次杖尖都只是冒出几缕银色的雾气，麦克沃伊教授掐了一下自己，闭上眼睛提醒自己冷静，想想快乐的事，想想你和宁的婚礼，然后他睁开眼睛，声音坚定，“呼神护卫。”

出来的并不是他的守护神，一只袋鼠，而是原本应该属于宁泽涛的守护神，一尾锦鲤。施术者的感情变化会使守护神发生改变，麦克沃伊教授已经不是第一次体会到这一点了，但是现在他也没有心思去想施术者对咒语的影响，让锦鲤去给校长带个口信，他走到床前再次检查宁泽涛现在的状况，想怎样才能让他醒过来，醒过来之后又如何解释。

校长来了之后用几个麦克沃伊教授没有听说过的咒语检查了宁泽涛，回过头温和地对麦克沃伊教授说等他的身体适应了这个世界之后自然就会醒过来，他现在已经在恢复了，大概再晚些时候就能醒。

麦克沃伊教授低声说了句谢谢。校长摇摇头，“如果不是论证我的理论也不会发生这样的事。”麦克沃伊教授刚想说什么，但老人抬手制止了他，“你好好照顾宁吧，我来研究怎么让他回去。”

麦克沃伊教授勉强吃了点东西，就坐下批改学生的论文，再心乱如麻本职工作还是得做，而且他也需要给自己一点事情做而不是坐在床边看着另一个世界的丈夫发呆。这个宁要年轻不少，看上去才二十岁出头的样子，身上没有戴任何饰品，麦克沃伊教授摩挲着自己的戒指，看了看宁泽涛的右手无名指，咬着下唇止住了自己的叹息。

宁泽涛醒过来的时候头胀胀的疼，自己只是和往常一样准备去训练，突然间一股力量扯住失去了意识。房间里的光很温和，宁泽涛眨了两下眼睛让自己适应，刚想起身就被按住了，“别动。”声音很熟悉，却又和他听到过的有一点不一样，宁泽涛偏过头，“麦克沃伊……”他有些迷惑，他不是应该在澳大利亚吗，这里又是哪，发生了什么。太多的问题涌现在脑海里让他忽略了眼前的人在听到他称呼自己的姓氏时眼里一闪而过的悲伤。

最后宁泽涛选择了最想问的，“这是哪？”这种带着古典和欧洲风格的房间绝对不是麦克沃伊的家。而眼前这个人，看上去比麦克沃伊更年长，他小心地扶着宁泽涛坐起来，在他背后放了一个羽绒垫子。

“听着，”麦克沃伊教授用上了自己最严肃认真的语气，“我知道我说的事情你会不敢相信，但是都是真的，你必须要相信我。”

“这不是你知道的那个世界，我也不是你认识的那个卡梅隆.麦克沃伊，你现在在霍格沃茨魔法学校，我是一个巫师，这个世界的你也是。”宁泽涛很大声说你在说什么鬼，但是他疲累的身体让他没办法吼出声，而且眼前这个长得和麦克沃伊一模一样自称是巫师的人的眼神告诉他，他所说的都是真的。

麦克沃伊总是能够很突兀地出现在他的世界里，给他别样的惊喜。上一次动摇了他二十多年的直男心，这一次告诉他这不是你的世界你穿越了。

“我和这个世界的你做了一个实验，想要打开连接两个世界的时空门，但是出现了意外，”麦克沃伊教授必须用尽全力捏住被子才能让自己说到这件事时不要浑身发抖，“简单来说，就是两个世界的宁泽涛穿越了，他去了你的世界，你来到了这里。”得到这个结果，实验到底算是成功还是失败，麦克沃伊教授自己也说不清，他现在只希望自己的丈夫平安无事。

“所以是……魔法，”宁泽涛停顿了一下，“把我带来了这里，而这个世界的我，去了我的那个世界。”这话说着真拗口，但是宁泽涛发现，自己居然已经接受了这件事，“你说你是巫师，怎么证明。”

麦克沃伊教授笑了笑，抽出自己的魔杖，念了一个宁泽涛听不懂的单词，后者眼里的那根普通的小木棍的尖端发出了亮眼的光，一颗星星形状的光点飞出来落到他们中间，旋转两圈之后化成了无数星星样子的小光点散落在他们身边一闪一灭。

宁泽涛不可置信地睁大眼睛看着刚才发生的一切，“这……真的很神奇。”麦克沃伊教授看上去放松了很多，“现在你相信了吧，如果还不信的话。”他用魔杖点了点旁边的茶具，茶壶茶杯银勺牛奶依次飞起来，等杯子准确地落到了宁泽涛的手里，里面已经倒好了一杯加了牛奶后搅拌均匀的红茶。“希望无论在哪个世界你的口味都一样。”

麦克沃伊教授在他喝茶的时候突然笑起来，说道，“知道吗，刚才那个星星咒语是你发明的。”宁泽涛很庆幸茶已经喝下去了，不然他一定会呛住，他居然还能发明咒语，那是不是说明当巫师他还是当得不错的，“我为什么要发明这个咒语？”他问道，这个世界的自己原来喜欢这种花哨的小东西吗。

这似乎是一个很好回答的问题，因为面前的人思考了几秒钟就笑着说道，“为了哄我开心。”

一句很暧昧的话，但宁泽涛没有去通过这句话去仔细地想这个世界的自己和麦克沃伊到底是什么关系，只是盯着麦克沃伊教授好像突然有了神采的眼睛和笑容想，果然不管是哪个世界，麦克沃伊笑起来的样子总是不变的。

…

虽然能够接受自己穿越了这个事实，但是魔法世界还是给宁泽涛带来了巨大的冲击。茶壶能自己飞，被子能自己叠，照片是会动的，“有魔法真方便。”他看着麦克沃伊教授用魔杖点一下就把自己刚才因为惊吓打碎的茶杯恢复的时候说道。

“的确是，但是你们没有魔法也能够过得很好。”麦克沃伊教授给手里的这份论文打上等级，宁教授不在，应该他改的作业现在全要自己代劳，幸好这么多年下来他的魔药学知识还没忘。“要看看吗？”他挥手让羊皮纸落到宁泽涛面前，“这些本来该是你的工作。”

“介绍什么的毒液的用途？”宁泽涛想了半天实在不知道中间那个最重要的名词是什么意思。“蜷翼魔，”麦克沃伊教授解释道，“它的毒液很有用，能够配置很强力的遗忘魔药。”他似乎有些遗憾，“之前我想配置一份让你喝的，”他晃晃手指，“另一个你。但是掌握不好剂量，而且魔药也瞒不过你，所以我只能用魔咒。”

他看着宁泽涛有点懵的样子急忙补了一句，“如果你和他见面，当然这基本不可能，但是如果见到的话，千万不能说起这件事！”宁泽涛点点头，还是摸不着头脑，“可是你为什么要让他，”用第三人称称呼自己还真是有点奇怪，“忘记？有什么不希望他记得，不做不就好了。”看你这个反应你做过不止一次啊。

可以，重点抓得不错，格兰芬多加五分。“Long story.”麦克沃伊教授说道，说完像是佐证自己的话一样点点头，“嗯，你还是不要知道比较好。”他也没那么厚的脸皮把这件事讲出来。

话都说到这份上了，宁泽涛当然不可能追问下去，低头将手里的羊皮纸展开。看得出来是学生的笔迹，工整但还有些稚嫩，写到后面大概是实在是没力气了，看着比前面潦草了很多。“我平时布置作业都是这么多吗？不对，我居然是个老师？”

醒过来就被接二连三的信息冲击了他都没有好好思考这个世界的事情，麦克沃伊教授对他的反应倒是觉得挺好笑的，“这有什么奇怪的，你成绩很好啊，至少在这个世界是。”他眯了眯眼睛，集中自己的精神把自己很久没有使用过的能力施展出来，希望来自不同的世界这件事不会对使用效果造成什么影响，摄神取念将宁泽涛的想法读了个遍，“啊，原来你是运动员，那边的我也是啊。真有意思，我怎么从来没想过去成为一个职业的魁地奇球员呢。”

“你怎么，”刚想问又觉得很蠢，“这也是魔法？”

“摄神取念，你可以理解为读心术。看来时空不同对这个术的施展没有什么影响，不过有一点口音问题，宁的英语说得更好，这也可以理解，他十一岁就来英国上学了。对这很神奇我知道，魔法不是吗。你每天都很辛苦啊，这么比起来宁真是过得太闲了。”

“等，等一下！！”宁泽涛不知道他读到了多少，在反应过之后立刻说道，“抱歉，你能不能不要像翻一本书一样读我的脑子。”

麦克沃伊教授急忙道歉，“对不起，我很久没练习了有点生疏。”看着你和他一样的脸就忍不住想了解更多，忘了你们并不是同一个人，不会任由我读你的想法。他这个样子宁泽涛反倒不知道说什么了，“我没别的意思，只是想保留一点隐私权。”

“我知道，是我过分了。”麦克沃伊教授将羊皮纸从他手里抽出来，重新挑起话头，“现在回答你之前的问题，你一般布置的作业都是这么多，有时候更多。要求也很严格，经常听写默写魔药配方，猝不及防来个随堂测试什么的。”

宁泽涛默默把这不是挺正常的吗这句话咽下去。这大概就是文化差异。

“不过学生还是很喜欢你。细心温柔还长得好看，你那个世界听到的那些评价，到这里还适用。”

“我还是觉得很不敢相信，在我的世界里我和教书从来不沾边，倒是你，虽然也是运动员但是成绩很好，很多人称呼你为‘麦教授’。”

“这个称呼我挺熟悉的，听了很多年了。”

麦克沃伊教授暂时还不敢让宁泽涛到学生面前晃，手里的作业还没改完，干脆就在卧室里吃午饭。缇娜出现在宁泽涛脚边的时候让他摔坏了今天的第二个茶杯，小精灵以为自己做错了事，捧着复原的杯子边哭边道歉。

宁泽涛手忙脚乱的看着这个还不到自己膝盖的，不知道什么物种的小姑娘，求救一样的望向麦克沃伊教授，后者好像觉得他们这样的互动很新奇看够了才开口，“没事的缇娜，不是你的错。”缇娜这才止住眼泪，怯怯地将杯子递还给宁泽涛，转向麦克沃伊教授，“两位先生有什么吩咐。”

“去给我们拿点吃的来吧。”缇娜鞠躬后离开，麦克沃伊教授解释道，“家养小精灵，霍格沃茨的食物还有清扫工作都是它们做的。”

“你们到底有多少神奇的物种。”

“巫师，妖精，家养小精灵，人鱼，马人，巨人，”麦克沃伊教授板着指头数自己比较熟悉的，“巨人现在倒是很稀少了，妖精开了巫师界唯一的一家银行，它们擅长炼金术和钱财；家养小精灵你已经见到了，基本有古老魔法传承的家族和地方都会有它们；人鱼在霍格沃茨的湖里就有，我不知道你们那边关于人鱼的描述是什么，不过我们这边的人鱼脾气不太好；马人在学校后面的禁林里住着不少，但是他们不喜欢巫师。”

“你要是想知道更多的魔法界生物，我可以给你一本神奇生物保护学的课本，里面讲得很详细。”宁泽涛刚回答了一声好，缇娜再次出现，将装满食物的盘子和一大壶南瓜汁放到桌子上。

“宁很喜欢吃这些，你应该，也不会讨厌。”麦克沃伊教授在他吃的时候轻声说道，在宁泽涛点头说好吃的时候明显松了一口气。吃饭的时候他们有一搭没一搭的闲扯，其实这个时候用摄神取念他也不会知道的，麦克沃伊教授给自己续上南瓜汁的时候想，但转念又把这个念头丢开。

宁泽涛像是想起什么一样抬起头，时间点过于巧妙让麦克沃伊教授觉得有点心虚，“我一直都忘了问，我住哪？”

“就住这里啊。”麦克沃伊教授有点不懂。“那你呢？”这个问题让麦克沃伊教授更加摸不着头脑，“也住这里。”这难道还不够明显吗。“可是这里只有一张床，哦，等等，我明白了，对不起。”宁泽涛终于明白了一直觉得哪里不对还有灵魂印记发热是怎么回事。

“你的反应有点迟钝啊。”麦克沃伊教授舀了一勺布丁说道，“宁五年级的时候我们就在一起了，”他凑近了些，笑得眉眼弯弯，“你告白的哦。”在一起了这么多年，被逗得脸红的那个人通常都是麦克沃伊教授自己，现在看到年轻版的宁脸红的样子总觉得扳回了一城。

“我要做一件你醒了之后我就一直想做的事。”麦克沃伊教授把勺子叼在嘴里，在宁泽涛说话前摸上他的脸揉吧揉吧，还不忘感叹一下，“嗯手感还是这么好。”

吃完饭麦克沃伊教授觉得还是要把他带出去走走，一直在房间里会闷坏的，“宁的衣服你穿上应该没问题，”他戳戳宁泽涛身上的T恤，嫌弃的看了一眼他穿的大花裤衩，“千万别穿着这身在学校里走，宁回来之后还要继续当老师的，要保持教师形象。”

出门之前麦克沃伊教授让他坐在床上，自己拿着魔杖对他的脸施展变形术让他看上去符合这个世界的年龄。“顶着这张脸出去学生会以为你喝了减龄剂。”虽然已经开始逐渐适应魔法，但是看着冒着光的杖尖就在自己脸旁边的时候宁泽涛还是有点怵。“别怕，年龄大点你也还是很帅的。”麦克沃伊教授笑着打趣道。

学校的周末让宁泽涛觉得相当新奇，运动员的身份让他没什么机会体验正常学生的生活，更别说是魔法学校。麦克沃伊教授一边领着他走一边给他讲霍格沃茨的历史，在宁泽涛踏上台阶之前一把拉住他，“等会。”话音刚落楼梯开始转向重新排列，“它们是会变的。”

“不会迷路吗。”宁泽涛问道，画像里的少女提着裙角向他们行屈膝礼。“刚来的时候容易迷路，习惯了就好了，它们的变化是有规律的。”

“那是魁地奇球场，一种骑在扫帚上进行的运动，类似于麻瓜的足球，至少他们是这么说的。”站在一个窗前能看到不远处伫立的球场，“你玩这个很厉害。”麦克沃伊教授将他领到展览学院杯的橱窗前，把上面刻着的名字指给他看。“五年级的时候还有职业俱乐部来邀请你，不过你拒绝了。”

“你们是一起决定要留下来当老师的吗。”麦克沃伊教授没有带着他去参观图书馆，周末那里学生太多，领着他走二号温室后一条隐蔽的小路。宁泽涛能感觉到自己的灵魂印记在这个问题问出口时又开始发热。“最开始是我决定的，宁本来是准备回中国的，后来我们在一起了，他觉得异国恋谈起来很麻烦，也留下来了。”

“只有霍格沃茨这一所魔法学校吗？”

“不，有好几所，中国也有，你还差点回去当老师了。”他读到了宁泽涛的想法，笑了笑，“我也不知道宁到底是喜欢男生还是女生，我们遇见的时候才十岁出头。不过我知道他喜欢我。”宁泽涛觉得自己被塞了满嘴的狗粮。

“你和那个世界的我关系好吗？”麦克沃伊教授问道，从宁泽涛之前的反应他知道他们一定没有在一起，说不遗憾是不可能的，出于私心，他希望每一个世界的他们都能在一起。

他们关系好吗？宁泽涛问自己，互相教对方自己的母语，赛前赛后见到都会握手打招呼，麦克沃伊也会在微博上提起自己，他们还有更深刻的联系，他们是灵魂伴侣。可是这些能代表他们关系好吗，自己从来不会去主动联系，他“喊话”的微博也不理不睬，最多在采访时说一句“我的朋友麦克沃伊”，甚至对他们之间刻入灵魂的关系熟视无睹。

“以前还可以，现在……”我们之间没关系了。人在心情波动比较大的时候很容易被读到心声，麦克沃伊教授毫不费力地就把宁泽涛脑子里想的，还有他和麦克沃伊之间的那些读了个遍。

“我可以理解你的顾虑，”身份，国家，甚至性别，那个世界和他所处的不一样，宁泽涛所考虑的那些不是没有道理，“但是感情这种东西，一旦只让对方在后面追，是没办法延续的。”换成谁，唱了独角戏这么久，对方还是只把你当对手朋友，都会心冷的。

宁泽涛刚想说什么，对面走过来一对小情侣，他没再说话。两个学生显然没想到自己约个会还会遇到教授，笑容都很尴尬，“教授好。”侧过身让他们先走，宁泽涛走过女生身边时她低垂的视线正好扫到了宁泽涛的右手，无名指上空无一物。

“索菲亚，你怎么了？教授们已经走远了。”男生把着她的一边肩膀轻轻晃了晃，被一把拉住手臂。“戒指！”女生的声音因为恐惧和不可置信近乎破音，“什么戒指？”男生还是没有跟上她的思维。

“宁教授手上没有戒指！他和麦克沃伊教授的婚戒！”

…

两人沉默着走到湖边，湖面能看到巨大的章鱼的一部分，“你们是灵魂伴侣吗？”他们坐下来，宁泽涛捡起手边一块石头，随手打着水漂玩。但让他意外的是麦克沃伊教授好像第一次听到这个词语一样，“我不知道那是什么意思。”他刚才用摄神取念的时候就听到了这个词语，但是很陌生。

“你是说你们有魔法，但是没有灵魂伴侣？”宁泽涛睁大眼睛，麦克沃伊教授茫然地摇摇头。“如果两个人生下来身上就带着印记，可能是一个词语，一句话，是灵魂伴侣对你说的第一句话，这句话说了之后印记就会发热，这样的一对就是灵魂伴侣。这种连接是双向的，灵魂伴侣都是成对出现。然后，所有的灵魂伴侣最后一定会在一起。”

“灵魂伴侣没有任何科学依据，几乎所有人都认为这是魔法，但是居然在真正的魔法世界不存在。”

“真棒啊，这种命中注定的感觉，”麦克沃伊教授撑着下巴语气惋惜，“我一直觉得我和宁一定是天生一对，但是没有你们这样的宿命感。”他突然想起了什么，“你说你们身上有印记。”宁泽涛点点头，“每个人的位置不一样。”

“让我看看。”麦克沃伊教授拉着他的手臂一路拖着他跑回房间，学校里不能幻影移形的确是增加了安全度，但是有时候真是不太方便。

麦克沃伊教授抽出魔杖，“给我看看你的印记吧。”他看着宁泽涛一脸你确定吗我有点不好意思的样子有点想翻白眼，“不用害羞，宁身上哪里我都看过。要我帮你脱吗。”他把魔杖尖往上抬了抬，“……我还是自己来吧。”

宁泽涛坐在床上，裤子褪到膝盖，麦克沃伊教授坐在地板上，杖尖抵在“Congratulations”这个墨色单词上，一股魔力缓慢地传递过去。宁泽涛发现自己的印记又一次发热，不是因为麦克沃伊，而是因为这股魔力，就好像是，发生了共鸣。

“我大概知道是怎么回事了。”麦克沃伊教授站起身，魔杖一点帮宁泽涛把裤子穿好。“你自己刚才肯定也感觉到了，它和我的魔力有共鸣，我的猜测是两个世界在某些地方是有链接的，成为了伴侣的巫师，由于彼此之间感情羁绊魔力交融，会通过链接反映在另一个世界的自己身上，但是由于那边没有魔法，所以魔力就会凝聚在身上的某一个地方，”他的杖尖在印记上点了一下，“指引着你去找到属于自己的灵魂伴侣。”

爱是世界上最伟大的魔法。

“我和麦克沃伊一直都很想弄清楚，灵魂伴侣到底是真爱，还是只是因为有先入为主的潜意识所以认为对方是最适合自己的。”他将问题抛给麦克沃伊教授，“即便是魔法，也不能永久地左右爱情。”这是六年级上魔药课讲迷情剂的时候教授告诉他们的。“你们相遇相识，最后相知相爱，不是因为魔法，是因为你们，是你们。”

这边麦克沃伊教授在开情感小讲堂，那边学生们炸开了锅。

有人看见了今天宁教授的守护神从他们的房间里出来去了校长办公室。

有学生在今天他们逛学校的时候听见宁教授叫麦克沃伊教授的姓，非常的平静平淡；更有人看到宁教授手上的戒指没了。

“他们不会真的离婚了吧，宁教授这是在最后游一圈霍格沃茨准备走人？？”如果不是离婚，又有什么事情会让宁教授取下戒指呢，但是离婚这个假设又实在是太残酷了。

“可是不对啊，麦克沃伊教授手上的戒指没取。今天他们在学校里走的时候我看见宁教授跟他跟得可紧了，好像特别怕自己落后一步走丢一样。”

“而且今天下午他们本来在湖边坐着聊天，聊着聊着麦克沃伊教授就特别着急地拉着宁教授往房间跑。”

“……他们到底在玩什么情趣。”

两位教授从来都是，你们尽管八卦，是这个套路就算我们输。所以就算现在婚戒昵称都没有了离婚似乎已经是板上钉钉的事，他们也依旧保有他们是不是明分暗秀的猜测。

“搞不懂啊，反正我们做好抱着宁教授的大腿哭求的准备。”

…

宁泽涛没办法教书这是一个必须要解决的问题，麦克沃伊教授和宁泽涛坐在校长办公室想讨论个方法出来，校长轻描淡写地说道，“我可以给小朋友们上魔药课，对外就说宁最近身体不太舒服吧。”他将自己泡的一杯香草柠檬甘草茶递给宁泽涛，对着麦克沃伊教授眨眨眼睛，“我在魔药方面还小有成就。”宁泽涛抿了一口茶，诡异的味道让他脸色变了几次，最后挤出笑容说谢谢。

麦克沃伊教授和照片里的历代校长们打了招呼，看见旁边摆着的分院帽，将它拿起来放在宁泽涛的头上，“别动。”他轻声说，宁泽涛还没问他想做什么，脑子里就响起一个声音。“你好，哦，你不是那位宁先生啊，真有意思。”

“这是分院帽，我们入学的时候由它决定去哪个学院。”

“真可惜你是一个麻瓜，”分院帽说道，宁泽涛呆坐在椅子上一动也不敢动。“另一个你就很优秀了。”

“如果他是一个巫师，您会把它分去哪个学院呢。”麦克沃伊教授轻声问道，宁泽涛拿不准他在想什么，只是安静地坐在原地，任由麦克沃伊教授和自己头上这顶破破烂烂的帽子对话。“如果他是的话，我还是会把他分去格兰芬多，毫不迟疑。虽然他只是一个麻瓜，但毫无疑问他拥有格兰芬多的特质。”

“谢谢。”麦克沃伊教授将帽子取下来放回原处。对着宁泽涛眨眨眼睛，“我一直很想知道你回去哪个学院。现在看来时空不同对你和宁的内在品质没有影响。”

晚上在面对双人床的时候两人不约而同地沉默，最后麦克沃伊拿出魔杖，将一张床变成了两张单人床。“你毕竟不属于这个世界，还是和我睡一起比较方便。”麦克沃伊教授解释道，他也不知道自己到底在害羞个什么，这明明就是很有理有据的事。

床很舒服，宁泽涛也不是个认床的人，但是今天这一天信息量实在太大了让他很难入睡，在床上像烙饼一样不停地翻身，虽然他很注意地放轻了动作，但还是让麦克沃伊教授坐起来，挥手点亮了灯，“睡不着？”他问道，宁泽涛翻身面对他，“嗯。对不起，我吵醒你了吗。”

“我本来也没有睡着。”麦克沃伊教授重新躺下，用被子把自己裹得只露个脑袋在外面。这么多年都习惯了和宁教授睡在一起，突然成了自己一个人总觉得空落落的。“来聊天吧。”他笑着说。宁泽涛挑挑眉，“我想的事情你都能知道。”

“那多没意思，我直接用摄神取念的话以后就都不要和别人交流了。”反正自己也睡不着，还不如聊聊天呢，不然明明两个人都没睡着却互相一句话都不说也太尴尬了。抱着这样的想法宁泽涛笑了笑，“好。”

“你喜欢他吗？”麦克沃伊教授问道，看着宁泽涛愣住的脸继续说道，“抛开你的顾虑，你们灵魂伴侣的牵绊，你们相互间的身份，仅仅是作为宁泽涛这个人，你喜欢卡梅隆.麦克沃伊吗？”

他喜欢吗。宁泽涛问自己，脑子里忽然被勾出了很多画面，明明之前没见过面但是对他招手的麦克沃伊，比赛后对他说Congratulations的麦克沃伊，问他愿不愿意做个实验的麦克沃伊，学中文时苦着一张脸说不管什么时候看中文都觉得好难的麦克沃伊，自己从未回应但依旧转发点赞他微博的麦克沃伊，还有最后对他说宁，我累了的麦克沃伊。

“我喜欢他。”撒谎瞒得过谁呢，连自己都骗不过。

“那……他还喜欢你吗。”麦克沃伊教授的问题让宁泽涛苦笑，“我不知道，我们很久没联系了。”

“我觉得他喜欢你。”麦克沃伊教授斩钉截铁地说道，不给宁泽涛插话的机会，“他只是失望，不是放弃。这不能怪他，你这么冷漠换谁都会失望的。”他瞪了一眼宁泽涛，后者半张脸埋进被子里小声说我有给他ins点赞的。“但是说他真的忘了你，重新寻找生命中的真爱肯定是假话，首先他喜欢你，其次你就是他的真爱，还是命中注定的那种。”

“你就这么有信心啊。”

“当然了！”麦克沃伊教授一脸“你在开玩笑吗”的表情，又带着一种说不出的骄傲，“因为我也是卡梅隆.麦克沃伊。”

“而你，”他伸出手指点点宁泽涛，“你听见分院帽的话了，你是一个格兰芬多，勇敢和执著是你最宝贵的财富。”他想起宁教授在教育学生时常说的那句话，“你是一个格兰芬多，拿出你的勇气来。”

麦克沃伊教授紧了紧被子，“搞不懂你们这些人，明明互相喜欢却又这么磨蹭。”虽然他自己也是暗恋了好几年都没把告白说出口，如果不是因为迷情剂事件还打定主意这辈子都不说出来，但是现在这件黑历史还是不要说出来比较好，毕竟他要树立起一个积极正面的形象教育这个和当年的宁做出了完全不同选择的后辈。

“这很复杂，互相喜欢不能解决所有的事。”宁泽涛说道，不知道这样夜谈自己不成功的感情生活到底是好是坏，不过说出来让人给自己一点建议总是不错的，虽然面前这个人就是麦克沃伊，这点总让他觉得说不出的别扭。

“那你这样逃避就能解决了吗。”麦克沃伊教授说道，没收住自己尖锐的语气，宁泽涛和自己丈夫一样的脸上自责而失落的神情让他的心瞬间收紧。“不是，我不是那个意思。”他解释道，“我只是觉得，虽然我理解你有自己的难处，但是这样的做法真的不公平，伤害的是两个人。”

宁泽涛点点头，低声说了句，“我知道。”

话都已经说到这份上了，还不如更狠点，有对比才有反思，有反思才有行动。麦克沃伊教授打定主意，没有安慰宁泽涛，而是说道，“我之前就想问了，你看到这个世界里自己和我结婚了，是什么感觉。”

受到了一整天的惊吓，宁泽涛现在是第一次静下心来好好思考自己是怎么看这个世界里的自己和麦克沃伊和和美美在一起这么多年。“没什么很特殊的感觉，只是觉得，”他换了个姿势枕着自己的手臂，“挺感慨的，也有点羡慕。”自己的世界里因为自作孽把两人之间的距离越推越远，看到他们这么恩爱说不羡慕是不可能的。说感慨也是真心的，他没想过会和麦克沃伊在一起，更没想到他们会结婚，即便是在另一个世界。为什么别人可以好好的在一起，我们却不可以，心里有个不甘心的声音反复说道。

“你知道我什么感觉吗，”麦克沃伊教授揪着枕头的一角，“我第一次用摄神取念就知道你们没在一起，只是觉得失望。后来知道你们这么疏远，除了难过还有一种被吓到的感觉。”他做了一个有些夸张的表情。

“所有的事情都不可能十全十美，我不能因为自己和宁在一起了就一定要求你们也要在一起。只是你们已经有了一个很好的开头了，一个我和宁永远不可能得到的连接，为什么不努力一下把结局也变得很美好呢。”

“我希望你能好好考虑一下，人只活一次，别让自己后悔。”说完他对着宁泽涛笑笑，熄灭房间里的灯。能说的他都说了，要怎么做都看宁泽涛自己，麦克沃伊教授做了个深呼吸，不知道宁现在怎么样了。

宁教授现在的状况算不上好，但也不是很糟。被扯进那道不可控的力量时他脑子里只想着完了玩脱了，卡梅隆现在肯定慌得不行。和宁泽涛不一样，他毕竟是巫师，力量冲击虽然大，但不会和身体产生排斥，所以他从头到尾都是清醒的。

落地的时候他还有些晕乎乎的，就像他第一次成功施行幻影移形术一样，感觉像是从水管里被挤出来。好在周围没有人，免去他对路人施行一忘皆空的麻烦。宁教授打开地上的运动包看了看，这个世界的他不是一个运动发烧友就是一个货真价实的运动员，不过这么早就背着这些东西出门，他还是更倾向于后者。

把包捡起来，宁教授才意识到自己现在穿着一身巫师袍站在路边是多么奇怪，他将魔杖举过头顶，念动魔咒的同时将它缓慢地划下，几秒钟后他已经穿着现代的麻瓜装束。然后呢，宁教授难得地有些不知道下一步该做什么，他肯定不可能代替这个世界的自己去做这些训练，还要躲开他身边的人，不然随便说点话自己就会暴露，暂时还不知道魔法会对这个世界的人造成什么影响，所以能低调就低调点。

宁教授走进一家刚刚开门的咖啡馆，坐在角落把包里翻了个遍，终于确定了几件事。首先，他的确是和这个世界的自己互换了，所以现在这个宁泽涛和卡梅隆在一起，宁教授深吸一口气，吃自己的醋是完全没有意义并且不必要的；其次，虽然现在在澳大利亚，但自己的确还是中国人，有个笔记本写了训练日记和每天的训练计划，所以还真的是个职业运动员；还有，手机没办法解锁，密码居然不是卡梅隆的生日这太没道理了；最后，这个世界的证件照也太难看了。

咖啡馆有免费用的电脑和网络，宁教授把自己的名字输进去，很快就得到了很多资料。宁教授很仔细地浏览着，看来自己这个运动员当得还不错，不过这几天只能逃训练了，宁教授在心里默默对自己说抱歉，实在是没办法，老胳膊老腿经不起折腾，你就等回来了慢慢补吧，这次连累了你的确是我不对。

资料中的一句话引起了宁教授的注意，“目前已知他身上有灵魂印记，但是本人从未对此有明确的表态。”宁教授的手指一下下敲着桌面，轻声把那个词重复一次，“灵魂印记。”无论这是什么，都是魔法界所没有的。宁教授搜索灵魂印记，本着教师的钻研精神又把相关的解释都看了个遍。

有意思，宁教授挨个把网页关掉，原来自己还有个命中注定的真爱。想了想宁教授又输入了“卡梅隆.麦克沃伊”这个名字，之前在宁泽涛的资料里已经看到了，但还是多了解一下比较好，他一直都很乐于去了解麦克沃伊教授的一点一滴。

他还是一个澳大利亚人，还是比自己小一岁，也还是那么优秀。宁教授此时充满了一种“我媳妇到哪里都是这么棒”的自豪感。麦克沃伊也有一个灵魂印记，但是就和宁泽涛一样，他也没有明确说明过自己有没有遇到灵魂伴侣。

那说明他们还是有可能的，宁教授安慰自己道，人嘛，总是贪心的，对待感情也不例外。他已经和麦克沃伊教授在一起了，自然希望这个世界的两人也能在一起。说白了还是一种占有欲在作祟，不想把麦克沃伊交给除了自己以外的人。

能找到的资料看了个遍，得出的结论就是他们关系是不错，但也不见得好到了哪去，而且联系也不多。思来想去，最后宁教授还是准备试试看能不能找到麦克沃伊，也不为别的，虽然这不是他的那个麦克沃伊，但是能看到他总会觉得心安。

宁教授用电脑做了个定位，确定自己在黄金海岸，在他的那个世界里，这里离麦克沃伊的家不远，宁教授决定先去碰碰运气，退一万步说，他不是巫师，至少房子没有被施加一打守护咒语和混淆咒语藏匿在肉眼看不到的地方。

圣诞节的时候他和麦克沃伊教授一般一年在中国一年在澳大利亚，有时候也会两个人出去旅游，所以宁教授对澳大利亚也不陌生，两个世界虽然不同，但是很多地方还是一样的，比如他现在走过的街道，就和他所在的世界一模一样。

还是早上，街上人很少，宁教授走进一个僻静的小路，确定没人也没有摄像头之后幻影移形，目的地是麦克沃伊家旁边的一条小路，在宁教授的记忆里那里离得近而且罕有人至，刚刚才从另一个世界里过来的身体暂时还不能完全负担幻影移形，脚沾到地面后宁教授往前几步几乎跪倒在地。他现在异常的想念自己的办公室，在那里他随时都能拿出一瓶恢复魔药，如果没有，就自己配制一剂。

缓了几分钟他才站起来，慢慢朝麦克沃伊的家走过去。按门铃前他有一瞬间的迟疑，他不可以把自己来自另一个世界的事告诉别人，但为什么就断定一定可以告诉这个世界的麦克沃伊，仅仅是因为他们相爱吗。在那个世界的确是，但是这里却未必。

如果连他都不能信任，那还能信谁。宁教授按下门铃，过了一会听见里面的脚步声，门很快被打开，麦克沃伊看见他，那声你好硬生生的卡在喉咙里。“宁？”宁教授虽然不像麦克沃伊教授那样对摄神取念炉火纯青，但他比任何一个人都要了解麦克沃伊，所以他能看出剥开表面的惊讶之后，麦克沃伊眼底深处的欣喜，但那又不止是惊讶，而是一种发生什么都不可能发生这件事的不可置信。

他们之间到底发生了什么啊。宁教授觉得有些无奈，“你好啊，卡梅隆。能先让我进去吗。”

麦克沃伊侧过身让他进去，关上门后弯下腰抱起自己养的猫，宁教授熟悉这个动作，在麦克沃伊教授的猫没有寿终正寝之前，每次他想不让自己显得那么无所适从的时候就会把猫抱在怀里顺毛。

他走上前，“我有什么能帮到你的吗？”麦克沃伊看着宁教授，感到有些疑惑，眼前这个人虽然和宁长得一样，但是看上去更年长，更成熟；看着自己的目光也很奇怪，温柔缱绻却又实在透过自己看别人。麦克沃伊为自己的这种想法不自觉打了个寒战，“宁？”他又唤了一声，让宁教授从“果然他的房间布置还是这样”的思绪里回过神。

“事实上，我需要你的帮助。”轻咳一声后宁教授单刀直入地说道。“我不是这个世界，你认识的那个宁泽涛。”麦克沃伊一句What？都已经到了嘴边，看着宁教授认真的神情又努力地咽了下去。“我和这个世界的宁泽涛互相穿越了，我来到了这里，他去了我的世界。”

宁教授挥动魔杖，桌子上麦克沃伊放着的一本书飞到他们面前，自己有意识一样地翻着页，“他是一个运动员，而我是巫师。”麦克沃伊张了张嘴说不出话，最后终于艰难地说道，“你是说，你会魔法，刚才的就是魔法。”

“和我想象的反应差不多。”宁教授笑着说道，让书回到原处。“麻瓜第一次见到魔法都是这个反应，哦，麻瓜是我们那里对不懂魔法不会魔法的人的称呼。”

“好，我相信你。”麦克沃伊刚想举起双手示意自己投降，才想起猫还抱着手没办法动。“尽管这种事情太不科学了。”他小声说道。宁教授笑了笑，“魔法是无法用科学衡量和解释的，这正是它的魅力所在。”

麦克沃伊正想反驳，想起一件更重要的事，“那宁，我是说，这个世界的宁会怎么样？”一个普通人去了完全未知的魔法世界，麦克沃伊都不敢想象宁泽涛会经历些什么。“他不会有事吧。”

“不会的，我没估计错的话他现在应该和那个世界的你待在一起。”宁教授轻描淡写的说道，伸手挠了挠那只猫的下巴。

“我？”麦克沃伊指指自己，“我也是巫师？”

“不仅如此，你还是一个很优秀的巫师。”宁教授说道，“我们在一起工作，都是魔法学校的老师。”他像是想起了什么，表情柔和得不可思议，眼睛里好像都有光。这个眼神麦克沃伊挺熟悉的，他看着宁泽涛或者给别人提起宁泽涛的时候都是这个眼神。一个大胆的猜测突然冒出来，大脑阻止的速度没赶上他把问题说出来的速度，“你们是关系很好的朋友吗？你和我。”紧急上线的理智让他问得委婉了不少。但是宁教授毫不避讳，并且打定主意要逗逗他。

“不，我是你老公。”

？？？

！！！

“我很认真的，没开玩笑。”宁教授说着取下了无名指上的戒指递到麦克沃伊面前，“这是婚戒。”麦克沃伊几乎是抖着手接过那枚看着很素雅的戒指，内侧里端端正正地刻着他的名字，还有一串数字，大概是他们相遇的日期。

“你们……是什么时候。”他把戒指递还给宁教授，心里五味成杂，说不出来哪种心情更多些。

“在一起，还是结婚？”宁教授接过戒指小心地戴回自己手指，眼神里的万千温柔都凝在了那上面，“在一起已经很久了，那个时候我五年级，也就是16岁；不过结婚是近几年的事情。”宁教授点点下巴，思索一下后说道，“本来也不差这么一个指环和仪式了，但是发生了一点事，我觉得还是结婚比较好。”

麦克沃伊还处于懵逼当中，怀里的猫从他手臂里挣脱了跳到沙发上也没有反应。宁教授在他眼前挥挥手，“回神了小朋友。”麦克沃伊下意识地拍了一下他的手，“我不小了。”说完他才觉得自己好像不太礼貌，某种意义上说，眼前这个家伙还是个陌生人。

一个来自另一个世界，长得和自己灵魂伴侣一样，还和另一个自己结婚了的，陌生人。

但宁教授并没有在意，很随意地收回了手揣在兜里，“你也没有多大啊，”他扩大了笑容，“当老师太久了整天和学生在一起看谁都像小孩子。”

“你和……我，”麦克沃伊总觉得这话听着别扭，“都是老师，你们教什么，魔法吗？”暂时把另一个世界自己和明恋对象+灵魂伴侣在一起这件事抛开，麦克沃伊觉得脑子又重新开始转动了，并且对那个所谓的魔法世界产生了强烈的好奇。话又说回来，谁小时候没做过魔法师的梦。

“我教魔药，就是类似于，”宁教授回忆着之前听说过的魔法界的课程和麻瓜课程的类比，“类似于你们所说的化学这个学科。不过我们做出来的东西是可以喝的。”宁教授耸耸肩，“你教魔咒学，就是教学生学会使用各种各样的常用魔咒。”

“魔咒还需要具体学？我以为你们就是，”他看了看周围，随手拿过了放着的逗猫棒，“举着魔杖把咒语念出来就好了。”说完他小幅度的挥了挥，旁边的猫直接一下子扑过来。

“不不，魔咒学是一门非常重要的学科。不同魔咒在使用时念动的语调，挥舞魔杖的动作都是不同的，任何一点小错误都有可能造成灾难。”宁教授很认真地解释道，“魔法是很深奥的，不知道为什么你们总是把它描述得很简单。”他看过麻瓜写的关于魔法的小说，他们都把魔法想象成了与生俱来可以随时随地随心所欲使用的能力，肤浅，太肤浅了；唯一有这样能力的大概只有梅林。

“也就是说，我还挺厉害的？”麦克沃伊说道，语调轻快地上扬。“嗯，”宁教授笑着点点头，弯腰把猫抱在怀里，用魔杖点点它嘴里衔着的不知从哪里找到的丝带，那根蓝色的丝带在猫的脖子上自动绕成了一个蝴蝶结，“你第一年进学校就被称为是难得一遇的天才。”

“你们也养猫吗？”麦克沃伊抱着猫坐到沙发上，宁教授坐在他对面，“你以前养过一只猫，叫梅林，它年纪大去世之后就没再养过了。”脖子上的丝带让猫觉得不舒服，它奋力地把它扒了下来。“梅林……那个魔法师？”麦克沃伊挠着猫的脖子，“他是存在的？”

“对啊，不过现在只存在于我们的口头感叹语了，当然我们都认为他还活着。”毕竟他还在等他的亚瑟王。

“它叫什么名字？”宁教授指指麦克沃伊怀里的猫，“爱因斯坦，”麦克沃伊从口袋里拿出一条小鱼干给它，“是一个很伟大的科学家的名字。”

“啊我听说过他，在我们那里他也很伟大，只可惜不是巫师。”宁教授曾经选修过麻瓜研究这一门课程，但是四年级开始课程压力加重之后就没有继续了，麦克沃伊教授倒是一直学。“卧室里现在应该还有他的书。”

“你们也看他的书？那巫师和普通人之间会有交流吗？”

“不是我们看，是只有你喜欢看，卡梅隆在上学的时候就对麻瓜发展和成就很感兴趣。至于交流，魔法部，就是我们的政府，有专门处理麻瓜事务的部门，各国的领导人和魔法部部长之间应该是有交流的。你们的发展速度太快了，超出了我们的想象，为了不引起双方慌乱和魔法界大规模的暴露沟通是必须的。至于我们这些普通巫师和普通人嘛，有交流也只是也为了发展感情，你明白的。”

现在这个时代，巫师和麻瓜通婚成了最平常的事。这些接受魔法教育又跟随麻瓜世界发展的下一代巫师成了推进魔法界改革和发展的中坚力量。宁教授本人也是其中之一，如果不是留在霍格沃茨当老师他也许回进入中国魔法部当傲罗或者去搞外交。但是这些早已经无关紧要的事没必要都告诉麦克沃伊。

麦克沃伊歪着头想了想，说了句宁教授有些摸不着头脑的话，“可是你没有和一个普通的，”他停下来想了想那个词语，“麻瓜，在一起。”

“当然，”宁教授有些后悔没有学习摄神取念了，有时候这的确是一个有必要的能力，他看着麦克沃伊那张和自己丈夫一模一样，只是更加稚嫩的脸，不假思索地说道，“都有你了我为什么还要别人。”

麦克沃伊半小时内第二次经历一本正经的重量级直球，搞得他晕乎乎的。宁教授在他还没回过神的时候继续说道，“我不知道你的经历，但是你显然对自己太没信心了。”他想起以前的一些事，“卡梅隆有时候也会对自己没信心，但是也不像你这样。”他还记得他们还是学生的时候麦克沃伊教授很认真地说永远不会主动告白的时候的样子，还有之前麦克沃伊教授担心自己会回到中国教书的时候；但是无论发生什么，他从来都没有对宁教授本人的感情产生过质疑。

宁教授的话让麦克沃伊陡然升起了一阵莫名的委屈和怒火，明明什么都不知道，却又顶着一张和宁泽涛一样的脸对着他说教，“还不是因为你！”正是因为尝试过了，努力过了，自己陷在里面抽不出身却又得不到回应，才会放弃和失去信心。

“我？”宁教授明白见好就收这个道理，但是现在不引着麦克沃伊把话说出来的话自己大概没机会了解到这边的他们之间到底发生了什么，所以即便本能地排斥着让麦克沃伊露出这样的表情，他也还是摆出一副惊讶的表情继续说道，“我以为这个世界的你们只是普通朋友。”

“某种意义上，我们的确是。”明面上他们一直是关系不错的样子，媒体们虽然会拉出他们俩进行对比，但也不会忘了说他们私下关系不错这样的话。偶尔麦克沃伊也想把他们是灵魂伴侣这件事说出来看看其他人的表情会是什么样，但又不想给宁泽涛招来不必要的麻烦。

归根到底，先用做实验这个理由去招惹宁泽涛的人是自己，陷进去也是自己活该，不过还是能证明一件事，灵魂伴侣也不是总是都会在一起的。他们的保密工作做得很好，除了本人之外，身边的每个人都不知道他们其实是对方的灵魂伴侣。但是眼前这个人不一样，他不属于这个世界，而他也是宁泽涛，麦克沃伊可以毫无保留把压在心里的话说出来。

“你知道什么是灵魂伴侣吗？”他问道，宁教授点点头，“我来之前正好看到这方面的内容，但是很遗憾这在魔法界不存在。”

“是吗，”麦克沃伊倒是没有很惊讶，笑道，“我们常说灵魂伴侣一定会在一起是因为魔法。”宁教授摇摇头，“也许和我的世界有关系，但是即便是魔法也不能永久的左右爱情。”他看看麦克沃伊，“我猜你的灵魂伴侣就是这个世界的我。”

“真聪明，这么快就答对了我们的朋友和那些媒体这么多年都没找到的答案。”虽然勾着唇角，宁教授看得出麦克沃伊的眼睛里没有笑意，在和麦克沃伊教授多年的相处里，这个样子在宁教授最不想见到的表情里绝对能排进前三。

“我们很早就知道自己是对方的灵魂伴侣了，但是都不相信命中注定这种事。”麦克沃伊重新把爱因斯坦抱在怀里，手一下下地给它顺毛，这样能让他不去看宁教授的眼睛。“所以我问他愿不愿意和我一起做个实验，也算打赌。赌我们就这样顺其自然地发展下去，到底会不会爱上对方。”他扬起眼睛看着宁教授，“是不是有点蠢？”

“不，”宁教授摇头，“如果我和他，大概也会做同样的事。”年轻气盛的时候，谁会相信命中注定这种说辞。荆棘恶浪，也一定是要自己亲自走过去才会切身体会到多累多疼，才会明白那种明明喜欢却因为看不透而胆怯的无能为力。

“然后我们就没再提过灵魂伴侣这件事，该训练训练，该比赛比赛。就像普通的比赛冠亚军那样互相关注了对方社交网络账号，因为之前的约定我教他英语他教我中文。”麦克沃伊说道，把他们的过去都摆出来其实没有想象中那么难，毕竟也不是多么惊天动地的过程，绝大多数时候他们都是以朋友的身份在一起，半英文半中文的说些日常或是训练；只是偶尔心里的悸动骗不了人。

“之后那一年他遇到很多事情，我能了解到的不多，只知道他其实过得不好。”而麦克沃伊自己能做的就是尽量帮他放松，暂时忘掉那些烦心事。他给宁泽涛看澳大利亚绚烂的晚霞，给他看今天自己的猫睡觉时又摆了一个奇怪的姿势，给他发那些名人们的话去激励他，给他汇报自己中文词汇和语法的掌握进度。然后看着宁泽涛回复给自己的话越来越少，间隔时间越来越长，到最后自己无论是发微博还是转发他的微博都石沉大海一样没有回应。还是有的，麦克沃伊想起那些淹没在一堆桃心里的ins点赞，有点想翻白眼。

“我不知道我还能做什么，我的中文老师说这叫做‘唱独角戏’，喜欢还是不喜欢，总要有个回应，可是没有，从很久以前就没有。”情愫一日日发酵，而想把感情都倾注过去的人日复一日的冷漠，他能怎么办，他也是人，他也会累

“他是想保护你。在风口浪尖的时候和你联系越少你被牵扯的可能就越小。”宁教授虽然没经历过这些，但是想想还是能理解这个自己的做法，虽然让麦克沃伊露出这种表情哪怕是自己也不可原谅。

“不理不睬也算保护吗？”麦克沃伊反问道，宁教授一瞬间语塞，这的确是他无论如何也没办法替宁泽涛圆回来的。“这的确是他的错。”

“我所了解的事情只是来自网上的那些资料，我不是他，不知道他在想些什么，但是有时候人就是这样，越是在乎就越怕，想要逃开，结果伤自己也伤别人。但是如果他一旦明白了，就绝对不会再放手了。”麦克沃伊低着头没说话，宁教授也没再说下去，动动魔杖将那条蓝色的丝带变成一个纸折的袋鼠摆在桌子上。

“你为什么这么肯定他会想明白。”过了好一会麦克沃伊才低声说道，蓝灰色的眸子茫然地望着他，“我都不知道他会不会去想。”

“我当然知道，因为我也是宁泽涛啊。”宁教授笑着说，心里想的却是能不能想办法和这个世界的自己见个面然后胖揍他一顿。但那都不是现在的重点，重点是不能再让麦克沃伊继续这么心灰意冷地没自信下去。

“在我和卡梅隆在一起之前我们是很好的朋友，我喜欢他但是不敢说，后来出了一点意外，他对我告白然后又忘记了，我把这件事告诉他之后他就因为不想暴露自己的感情开始躲我。结果我发现自己完全不能忍受，就冲过去找他告白了。”

他说话的同时魔杖尖冒出的烟雾化作两个小人，在他讲话的同时把场景展现出来，麦克沃伊被逗笑了，“如果他当时拒绝你呢。”他问道，“那就追呗，一天不答应就努力一天，”宁教授毫不在意地说道，“不过他当时直接就答应了。”烟雾小人化成一个大大的桃心，然后慢慢消散。宁教授重新回到正经的语气，“他只是没想清楚，没下定决心；一旦他决定去做，他会坚持不懈直到达成目标。我有资格说这个话，因为我是他，虽然没有同样波澜的人生经历，但是感情这方面我有过同样的迷茫和怯懦。”

麦克沃伊似乎接受了他这个说法，但是过了一会鼓着嘴巴气呼呼地说，“想通了也不原谅他。不对，他爱想不想，我不在乎。”宁教授几乎是用尽自己毕生的自制力才忍住没有去捏他的脸，而只是揉了揉他的卷毛，柔声道，“好，反正都是他活该。”自己作死还要我帮你哄人，你就说你自己该不该挨打吧。

这边宁教授的私人感情小讲堂圆满结课，但霍格沃茨那边就没这么平静了。麦克沃伊教授和宁泽涛去吃早饭的时候，家养小精灵缇娜照例是来给他们打扫房间，被分开的单人床吓得尖叫，泪水瞬间充盈她网球一样的大眼睛。

路过的学生听到这声尖叫被吓得书掉了一地，也不管会不会冒犯教授隐私了直接推门进去，然后就看到缇娜坐在地上失声痛哭。

“嘘嘘，别哭了没事没事，”一个女生蹲下生安慰她，站在旁边的女生看着房间里的布置倒吸了一口凉气，“苏菲，我觉得他们是来真的。”

“什么？”苏菲刚拿出手帕给缇娜擦眼泪，一时没听清，“谁？”她扶着缇娜站起身，看到两张单人床，“……梅林的胡子啊！！他们居然分床睡了？！”

两位教授分床睡的消息飓风一样席卷整个霍格沃茨，前因后果衍生出无数个版本，哭泣的小精灵被学生们围着问问题，但是打击太大只是一次次抽泣着说缇娜什么都不知道，昨天他们还好好的。

先分床，再分居，最后离婚奔东西。

宁泽涛拉拉麦克沃伊教授的袖子，“我怎么觉得今天这些学生看我们的表情都那么悲伤。”一个两个就算了，所有学生看到他们出现就是这样的注目礼，眼神里透露出强烈怨念和崩溃感让宁泽涛有些招架不住。

“他们觉得我要和宁离婚了，所以才会这样，以前也闹过。”经历过一次之后麦克沃伊教授有了一定的免疫力，就算扛不住，他也不能表露出来，不然宁泽涛更顶不住这群学生。“我们尽快想办法让你们回到真正的世界来，不然这边会出事，你那边也会乱套的。”还有他没说出来的，就是他很担心宁，虽然他知道宁教授能照顾好自己，但是时空转移所带来的身体伤害却是未知的。麦克沃伊教授深吸一口气，除了帮这个宁承认自己的感情之外，一切都糟透了。

大人们知道发生了什么稳得住，一群十几岁的孩子不行，学生们再不敢相信教授离婚也挡不住铁一般的证据摆在眼前，医务室的镇定剂第一次在非考试复习期间被发放完毕。所有学生上课时候都是一副“我不想听课我想静静我一定是来了假学校遇到了假教授”的表情。

校长的魔药课尤其如此，虽然给的理由是宁教授身体不舒服暂时由校长代课，但是有分床睡这个大前提在，怎么想都是要离婚了要辞职了在办手续。校长看着一屋子心不在焉随时可能加错原料的学生摸摸胡子觉得不能这么下去，“同学们，”他清清嗓子说道，学生们迅速抬头看他，眼神里期待恐惧参半，“我知道最近有一些流言，但是我可以向你们保证，宁教授只会在霍格沃茨教书，哪里都不去。现在能安心上课了吗，回回神史密斯小姐，你如果把手里的东西加进坩埚今天大家都要进医务室了。”

考虑到黄金海岸这一圈大大小小的俱乐部不少，要是宁泽涛的团队真的找人找疯了给每个俱乐部都打招呼让帮着留意也不是不可能的，想来想去麦克沃伊还是诚恳的建议宁教授最近不要出门。宁教授倒是很爽快的答应了，他也不想给这个世界的自己带来更多的麻烦。

麦克沃伊还要去训练，走之前把家里能打发时间的东西放的位置都详细地告诉了宁教授，“你如果饿了冰箱里有吃的，你会用微波炉吧？”他说道，宁教授以轻柔却不容他反抗的力道将麦克沃伊转过身，“放心吧，好歹我也是个巫师，不会饿死自己的。在做吃的这方面你们可比不上我们。”

“那好吧，”麦克沃伊看看表，再不走绝对会迟到了，“我会尽快回来的。”宁教授嗯了两声，觉得他把自己当做一个生活不能自理的巫师有点好笑，“我会和爱因斯坦相处得很愉快的。”他说道，朝麦克沃伊挥挥手。

麦克沃伊的担心不是没有道理的，一个大活人就这么失踪了，还是个知名的游泳运动员，换谁都要慌神。那边瞒着找了一上午，实在是找不到终于把消息散到各个俱乐部，麦克沃伊在休息的时候一个关系不错的选手过来碰碰他的肩，“宁失踪了你知道吗？”麦克沃伊猝不及防被水呛住，咳了好几声才勉强能说话，“什么？”我当然知道，他去魔法世界了另一个他现在就在我家里陪我的猫。这种话当然不能说出来，麦克沃伊只能配合着露出吃惊的表情，“我不知道，什么时候的事？”

“就今天，现在中国那边都快报警了。我以为你会知道，你们关系不是不错吗。”麦克沃伊摇摇头，“我们很久没联系过了。”准确来说，是自己单方面断了联系，不过也没差，他也从来不会主动找自己。

对方耸耸肩，“好吧，教练让我给你说一声，如果有消息记得告诉他们。”麦克沃伊说了声知道了，放下水杯重新回到泳池边，他是有消息，但这个消息说出来别人也得相信才行。

上午的训练结束之后麦克沃伊打开自己的手机，一阵震动之后上面慢慢的短信和未接电话，备注的名字清一色的中国选手，麦克沃伊这才想起自己之前有把手机号码给宁泽涛的队友们，说白了也是一点私心，想离他身边的人也近一点，从更多的方面了解他。

虽然知道他们打电话来是想问什么，但麦克沃伊还是不确定要不要回一个电话过去，不会好像是在心虚，可是回了又不知道说什么，正在犹豫，电话又一次响起来。麦克沃伊深吸一口气，滑动手机屏幕接通电话，那边的女生打通了电话说了句谢天谢地你终于接了，也不管他听不听得懂就火急火燎地说了一大堆。好在麦克沃伊一直在练着中文，这么快的语速也能抓到重点。

“涛哥不见了！没有纸条！没有电话！什么都没有！我们哪里都找过了连个人影都没看见！他有没有去找你，如果他在澳大利亚要联系谁那肯定是你！”麦克沃伊很想向她解释自己没这么重要，但是那边说着都快哭出来了，不是说这种事情的时候。

“抱歉，”他思考着措辞，“宁没有联系过我，我不知道他在哪里。”那边听到他的回答之后沉默了几秒钟，突然爆发出哭声，麦克沃伊听得手都在抖，又不能说出实情，憋得难受得要死。

他记得宁这个叫傅园慧的师妹，几次接触下来就能知道是一个很开朗乐观的女孩子，现在哭得这么撕心裂肺大概是真的又急又慌实在撑不住了。他安慰了几句，不知道还能再说点什么，电话里很快换成了另一个声音，麦克沃伊听不出是谁，只能猜是宁的教练。女生哭声渐渐减弱，没有这么强烈的情绪冲击麦克沃伊自己也稳定了不少。

“如果有他的消息，请你一定第一时间告诉我们。”比起朋友随意的传话，这样郑重其事的拜托让麦克沃伊有些无可适从，原本很熟练的中文口语现在都说得磕磕绊绊，“是，我一定会的，只要有消息。他，他不会有事的。”宁教授说他在魔法世界和另一个待在一起，所以会平安的。

那边的声音里带着沉重的疲惫，“谢谢。”

挂了电话之后麦克沃伊也没有下午继续训练的心情了，去给教练请假说今天想先回家。教练倒是很体谅他，拍了拍他的肩膀就让他回去了，还让他不要太担心。麦克沃伊把训练用具往包里随便一塞就背着包回家了。

“你不是全天都要训练吗？”打开门看见宁教授正在给爱因斯坦开罐头，听到声音抬起头疑惑地看着他。麦克沃伊放下包走过来揉了一把爱因斯坦的脑袋，“没有心情。”宁教授也没有说什么，站起身用魔杖点点冰箱，冰箱门自动打开，里面的果汁盒飞出来将马克杯倒满果汁又回到冰箱里，“本来想给你泡杯茶，但是没找到茶叶，你好像不怎么喜欢喝茶。”宁教授在他喝果汁的时候轻声说道。

“一般，算不上喜欢，也不讨厌。”麦克沃伊说道，“而且我看书的时候会忘记水还烧着，等想起来了水都凉了，所以不怎么自己泡茶。”他笑了笑，把马克杯握在手里，“你们是不是经常泡茶喝，他也喜欢红茶加蜂蜜吗？”

“喜欢，”宁教授说道，“他的口味十几年都没变过，就像喝不腻一样。”

那样的眼神麦克沃伊之前也看到过，就好像在从那个世界到这个世界，有那么多纷纷扰扰千头万绪的事情，而他捧在手心放在心尖的人只有那一个，也只有有关他的事才能挑起他最深刻的情绪。

说嫉妒，不至于；说羡慕，好像又有点。

“今天训练不顺利吗？”宁教授招来一把椅子坐在他对面，以“一种我不勉强你说但是你最好还是告诉我”的语气说道。这让麦克沃伊久违的体验到了被老师叫去办公室谈话的感觉，不过也没什么不对，这个宁泽涛本来就是老师。

“为什么所有人都觉得我会知道宁的下落。”他望着宁教授，充满了迷惑不解。“他的师弟师妹打了好多电话给我问我知不知道他在哪，连他的教练都很认真地告诉我如果有消息一定要告诉他们。”

宁教授叹了口气，再一次有点按捺不住想要打这个世界的自己的冲动，“你有没有想过，在其他人眼里，甚至对于他自己来说，你都比你想象得要重要。”

“今天是我第一次这么想。”过了一会麦克沃伊说道，他应该为这件事欣喜，因为这是他第一次知道在别人眼里自己在宁泽涛身边占有怎样的位置，可是他笑不出来。才半天他们就已经急成这样了，如果宁泽涛再不回来还会发生什么他都不敢想。

“着急现在也没用，我什么也做不了，只能靠卡梅隆他们。”宁教授看出了他的担心，抽走了他手里快要滑落的马克杯，“先吃点东西吧，不去训练也好，你现在这个状态即使训练了效果也不会好。”

宁教授在厨房施展魔法时着实让麦克沃伊暂时忘记了担忧和烦恼，他的嘴巴张成了大大的O型，半天都合不上。“尝尝看？”宁教授说道，“最近没有做吃的，手艺可能有点生疏了。”麦克沃伊摇头，“没有没有，超好吃！”宁教授看到久违的星星眼也跟着加深了笑容，“你喜欢就好。”

“你们在学校里住着也要学做饭吗？”停下叉子喝果汁的时候麦克沃伊疑惑地问道，“没有食堂之类的？”

“有啊，学校里有一种叫做家养小精灵的魔法生物，会给我们打扫和做饭。”宁教授慢慢吃着自己的那份说道，“我们没有食堂，都是和学生一起聚在礼堂里吃饭。”果馅卷里的果酱让整个口腔都是一股甜腻的味道，宁教授不太喜欢，但是麦克沃伊教授喜欢，所以他还是做了，既然都是同一个人，那口味也应该差不多。

“这样的魔咒我也会教吗？”麦克沃伊用勺子将盘子里最后一团土豆泥刮起来的时候问道。

“不，烹饪魔法不属于学校里传授的范畴，你对这也不太在行。”宁教授抽了张纸巾递给他擦嘴。“可是你会做饭，还很好吃。”麦克沃伊想着这个反差实在是有点不服气，明明这个世界自己才是更会做饭的那一个。

“因为我有时候会惹你生气，做点你喜欢吃的东西比较好哄人。”宁教授还记得自己第一次去厨房希望小精灵们教自己做饭时它们惊恐的样子，他花了差不多半个小时去解释和安慰他们自己并不是觉得他们做得不好吃，对他们的服务也很满意，只是想给自己喜欢的人亲手做点吃的而已。

“比如？”这个宁看起来很温柔很体贴啊为什么会把自己惹火，扪心自问他觉得自己脾气很好啊。

“比如前一天晚上折腾狠了让你第二天腰疼着去给学生上课。”宁教授很满意地看着麦克沃伊的脸上热度一点点升起来。但他确实也没说谎，他能惹麦克沃伊教授不高兴的其实翻来覆去也就是那么几件事，床上的事在里面占了个大头。不过他也知道自己这些年是把麦克沃伊教授的脾气惯大了，可是那又怎么样，我宠的，我乐意。

麦克沃伊半天都没说出话来，虽然知道他们在一起这么多年这种事情肯定做过很多次，早已经有了心理准备，但是被这么直白露骨的告知还是让他大脑死机。“……你不用告诉我你们的私生活。”

“问题是你自己问的。”宁教授轻飘飘地就把锅甩回给了麦克沃伊。“你和他很像，不只是样子，性格也是。”他隐秘地笑了笑，压低声音好像真的怕第三个人听见，“不过我悄悄告诉你，其实卡梅隆不太让人省心。”会撒娇，会吃醋，会发明奇怪的小魔咒把房间弄得一团乱，会在周末一整天躺在床上软着声音控诉他昨晚上做过头自己腰疼要吃他亲手做的东西。“但是他不省心的样子都只给我看，所以别人都觉得他聪明又懂事。”说到底，都是自己惯出来的。

“占卜课上学的内容我虽然都忘得差不多了，但是有件事我还是能预见，”他的笑容里带着自信和笃定，好像这是再正常不过的事，“有一天你最真实的样子也会毫无保留的在这个世界的宁泽涛面前展现的。”

麦克沃伊的话在舌尖转了几圈，最后问道，“为什么这么确定，你之前对我说存在很多个平行世界，难道每一个平行世界的宁泽涛和卡梅隆.麦克沃伊都会在一起吗。你不知道，我们谁都不知道。”

“为什么不？正是因为不知道，才可以尽情的畅想。未知让人恐惧，但也会带来别样的乐趣，一切只在于你怎么想。”他将餐具归到水槽，让它们自动清洗，“那些放不下的东西，没必要逼着自己放下。你自己亲自验证了这个实验，到底是失败还是成功现在都还没有定论，说放弃太早了。人生还这么长，谁知道第二天会发生些什么。”

“至于说我为什么这么确定，因为我爱他，他也爱我，我相信我们之间的羁绊足够深，你们身上的灵魂印记就是最好的证明。”

他叹了口气，“他所背负的那些压力和艰难处境，我不懂，但是你懂。我不能说我能够切身体会你所经历的那种冷漠对待，不过我觉得，他和你们之间的感情都是值得第二个机会的。就算是不喜欢，你们也还是朋友，他没必要主动把你越推越远，而他这么做了，只能说明他在乎你，不想把你搅进他身处的那趟浑水里。”

相信，还是不相信。

接受，还是不接受。

一席话让刚才还算轻松的氛围又变得沉默而凝重，“我不知道，”麦克沃伊摇摇头，“他其实都可以告诉我，但是从来都不说。”和他沟通一下就这么困难吗，他们这么努力地学彼此的母语，不就是为了好好交流吗。

“你知道，我们都是比较慢热的人，觉得自己能扛下来的事说得越少越好，免得别人担心。即便是现在我会和卡梅隆分享一切的欣喜痛苦，但是曾经的我不是，有什么事情我想到的不是告诉他通过交流来解决，而是自己想很多却闷着不说。要说卡梅隆讨厌我哪一点，大概是就这个了，所以他才决定去学摄神取念。”

“我只能说这些，怎么做是你们的事，生活里有这么多遗憾，感情上就别留下了遗憾了。”

“这些话那边的我也会对宁说吗，”麦克沃伊突然说道，被自己这个毫不相关的想法逗笑了，宁教授也笑了起来，“他啊，大概是先劝再鼓励吧，”要怎么办啊，明明才分开半天，就思念得快要疯了。

宁泽涛失踪这件事虽然惊动了他们这些同为游泳选手的人，但是保密却做得意外的好，一直到晚上都没有媒体报道出来。也好，被那些人知道了会闹得不消停。麦克沃伊放下手机把自己之前看的物理学著作重新拿起来，翻到自己夹了书签的那一页。宁教授在客厅睡，用无痕伸展咒扩大了空间，顺便还把麦克沃伊家的沙发变成了一张舒服的单人床，爱因斯坦第一次抛弃了自己的主人，蜷在宁教授身边陪他睡觉。

麦克沃伊教授在下课铃响起的时候走回讲台，说了句下课吧，别忘记下周二要交论文。但是学生们都坐在自己位置上没有动，一个个欲言又止但就是不走的样子。“好吧，”他挥动魔杖将练习用的抱枕都整理好堆在教室后面，“你们想问什么。”

“教授，”坐在第一排的女生开口道，麦克沃伊教授将目光移到这个从来都很让自己省心的格兰芬多女生身上，“我们的确没有资格管你和宁教授的私事，但是……”她咬了咬嘴唇，“你们真的要离婚吗？”其余学生齐齐抬起头看着他，清一色的被抛弃前的狗狗眼。

当这个问题被直接抛到麦克沃伊教授面前的时候，他想的居然是这一届学生长进了啊，都敢直接问了，以前不都是只敢自己暗搓搓的凑在一起瞎猜吗，不错，格兰芬多加五分。

“我们不会离婚的。”他说道，都已经这么多年了，凑合着过呗。“你们所担心的事情都不会发生，我也不知道是从哪里传出来的流言，但我应该从开学第一天就告诉过你们，专注于眼前和现实才是最重要的，流言终将止于智者。”他扫视着自己的学生，蓝灰和金红相间的两种领带就像他和宁教授的曾经。

“还有别的问题吗？”他问道，右手食指的指节轻轻敲击着讲台，“没有的话就快点去上你们的下一堂课吧。”

学生们依次从教室离开，麦克沃伊教授抑制住自己想要扶着额头叹气的冲动。现在的孩子啊，自己还单着身呢，就这么热衷于操心别人的感情问题。但是他忘记了一点，这个别人，也只有他和宁教授而已。

为了不被学生拦着问问题而暴露，宁泽涛在麦克沃伊教授去上课的时候一般都呆在房间里，或者校长办公室，房间里有很多麦克沃伊教授给他找来的书，考虑到他是游泳运动员还扩展空间给他搞了个游泳池；校长办公室里可以和历代校长们聊天，看那些对他来说很新奇的魔法物品，倒是从来不会无聊。

但宁泽涛还是无比期待着回去，别的不说，他毕竟是一个现役运动员，在国内名气还不小，就这么无缘无故的失踪了，教练队友估计都已经急死了，要是被媒体知道了还不知道会被写成什么样。想到这些宁泽涛就觉得又心累又心烦，在水里游了一圈圈的游都没办法静下来。

麦克沃伊教授进门看见自己房间里的大池子还有腾起的水花，愣了几秒才想起来发生了什么。他走到泳池旁坐下，看着宁泽涛在里面游泳，老实说他还想让宁泽涛体验一下飞天扫帚，但是被对方以自己还是在水里好好当条鱼不上天了这个理由拒绝了。

宁泽涛终于觉得暂时差不多了，触壁后取下泳镜泳帽上岸，麦克沃伊教授把旁边放着的毛巾抛给他。“在这边会对你的训练造成影响吗？”宁泽涛摇摇头，“只有几天就不会，我尽量保持了以前的训练量，但是如果长时间得不到系统的训练成绩会下降。”

“我们尽量快点让你回去，你等不起，说实话，我也等不起，我丈夫还在那边呢。”麦克沃伊教授看他坐着费力的调整呼吸，忍不住开口道，“我可以配一剂恢复魔药，对身体没什么坏处，能让你舒服些。”

“体质不一样，还是不要冒险了。”要是回去查出来了点什么更麻烦，宁泽涛朝他笑了笑，麦克沃伊教授知道他的顾虑，也明白魔药确实不一定适合他这个来自异世界的普通人，但是他就是没办法看着这张脸累得惨白惨白皱在一起的样子啊。

“这些事情我不懂，你自己把握吧。”麦克沃伊教授说道，扬扬手，一张大毛巾飞到宁泽涛身边自动帮他擦干身上的水，“把衣服穿好去吃午饭吧，既然不喝魔药，只能用最原始的方法给你补充能量了。吃完饭我们再去和校长讨论一下让你们各自回去的方法。”

两天过去麦克沃伊有些坐不住，宁泽涛的教练那边以他最近身体不适需要暂时停训这个理由掩盖他失踪的事情，虽然消失在公众眼里但是大赛年传出这种消息自然又把他推到了风口浪尖。现在这件事在关系熟的游泳选手里不算什么秘密，和他关系不错的中村克也打了电话过来问他是否还好，说现在整个中国队差不多都急疯了。麦克沃伊记得他的灵魂伴侣是宁泽涛的师弟，同样是短距离选手，“我还好，宁不会有事的。”说这话时他看向举着魔杖帮他打扫房间的宁教授，平静的侧脸让他无端端的安心，重复了一次，“他不会有事的。”

放下电话他走近宁教授，“我知道我应该相信你们，相信那些魔法，但是我真的，”他深吸一口气，“很难熬。”宁教授端给他一杯热茶，这是一个错误的时空，不属于他，而那个宁泽涛也不属于魔法世界，再不让一切回到正轨上后果无法估量，而他们现在却只有等待。

“你好像一直都不担心。”麦克沃伊喝了口茶，问道。“我不担心，是因为我相信他们。”宁教授说道，“如果有谁能够再次打开连接两个世界的门，那也一定是校长和卡梅隆。”

“你们的世界，不像我们这样的纷扰烦恼。”麦克沃伊抿去唇上的茶水后说道。“不，每个世界都是纷扰的，只不过我选择了在学校教书，尽量去躲开这些事而已。而那些逃不开的声音，只有你自己寻找方法让你自己获得宁静。”打扫完后清洁用具各自归位，麦克沃伊看着这些仿佛被赋予了生命的物品，“他回来了我才能获得宁静。”

他看着宁教授手里的魔杖，灵魂印记在他施展魔法的时候产生激荡的共鸣。

“所以就是这样，重启时空之门，再利用灵魂伴侣的牵绊找到那边的宁，让他们回到自己的世界。”校长总结了自己的计划，宁泽涛举起自己的手，“请说吧宁先生，不用举手也可以。”校长温和地说。

“你们为什么这么确定我，”宁泽涛指指自己，“一定会去找那边的麦克沃伊。”他又指指旁边坐着给自己泡茶的麦克沃伊教授。

“等你结婚之后就会懂了。”麦克沃伊教授一脸“年轻人还是恋爱谈少了”的表情说道。“可是这种事情没人试过，灵魂伴侣在我们这里甚至没有记载，如果失败……”他没说下去，而是转换了话题，“要怎么做？”

“当你的魔力注入到灵魂印记的时候，那边的麦克沃伊也会感受到从而引起共鸣，这样我们就能找到宁了。”老人看着宁泽涛，眼睛里闪烁着长者的睿智，“正如我们之前所说，灵魂伴侣总会找到彼此。”

再一次来到有求必应屋进行布置，麦克沃伊教授还是有点手抖，上一次他们这样做让宁去了那边，如果这一次，他不敢想下去，但是这是唯一的方法，不去做，两个人就要永远留在不属于自己的世界里，这也是麦克沃伊教授无法承受的。

杖尖隔着宁泽涛的裤子抵在灵魂印记上，银色的魔力缓缓注入其中，宁泽涛能够感受到那股魔力好像在顺着印记勾勒了一圈，回荡在印记里让他整个人从身体到灵魂都在发热，每一个细胞都叫嚣着需要他的灵魂伴侣。

而此时在家里的麦克沃伊，胯部传来的热感让他将刚从书架上拿到的著作落到地上，一股力量在灵魂印记流动，和宁教授用魔法时短暂的共鸣不一样，这更像是，来自宁泽涛。他的灵魂深处呼唤他的灵魂伴侣，那股魔力仿佛成了他们之间唯一的联系和牵绊。

宁教授听到声音走过看他，扶着麦克沃伊坐到沙发上，麦克沃伊死死捏着他的左手腕，“他在哪，我找不到他。”他好像身处在一片海洋中心的孤岛上，知道宁泽涛一定在，可是看不到，找不到。

“没事的，没事，”宁教授安抚着他，用魔杖将魔力传导过去，他不知道如何减轻麦克沃伊现在的痛苦，只是直觉告诉他，要这样做，这是唯一正确的方法。

在麦克沃伊教授要坚持不住的时候，一股魔力窜出来和他的纠缠在一起，“宁……”以另一个世界的他们为载体，两股魔力融合到一起，再从灵魂印记里注入到容器的时候，麦克沃伊教授知道是时候了，“你准备好了吗？”他问宁泽涛，后者点点头，扬起一个笑容，“这几天谢谢你。”

魔法容器被注入魔力，旋转着破开空气，打开去往另一个世界的门。麦克沃伊教授断开那股魔力，笑着回答，“你好好对那个世界的我，就算是报答我了。”他后退一步，看着宁泽涛走向那个竖直的光圈。

交缠的魔力不受控的从麦克沃伊的灵魂印记投射到他们面前形成一个光圈，“看到我该回去了。”宁教授笑着说，魔力断开之后那阵灼热的窒息感从麦克沃伊身上褪去，麦克沃伊放开他的手腕，“再见。”他说道，“谢谢你。”

“不客气。”宁教授对他眨眨眼睛，“别给自己留遗憾。”说完他走进了那道门。

穿越时空依旧是类似却更胜于幻影移形的难受感，落地的时候宁教授长舒一口气，终于结束了。他抬头，看到面前依旧不敢相信的麦克沃伊教授，张开双臂，“过来我抱抱。”然后他就接住了他的整个世界。

麦克沃伊教授在宁泽涛施加的保护魔咒起了很大的作用，至少这次他没晕过去，但依然腿软得站都站不起来。“宁！”麦克沃伊过去扶住他，“你没事吧？要送你去医院吗？”他把宁泽涛扶到沙发上躺下，想去打急救电话，宁泽涛忙拉住他的手，“别，不去医院，我缓缓就行。”这个样子要是被拍到就麻烦了。

“可是你现在这样……”麦克沃伊还是不放心，拿了张纸帮他擦干额头上的汗水，“我觉得还是去检查一下比较保险。或者我打给你的教练？自己的团队总可以信任。”他坐到沙发上说道，宁泽涛收紧了手上的力道才想起来他们还拉着手，“别动。”在他挣开之前宁泽涛轻声阻止他，“就一会，一会就好。”

麦克沃伊看着他们交握的手，好像明白了灵魂伴侣的含义，你在我身边，哪怕就只是这么握着我的手，我的灵魂就找到了契合的另一半，我的内心无比平静。

宁教授推开门看到房间里巨大的游泳池，“几个意思？”他挑眉问道，麦克沃伊教授哦了一声挥动魔杖让房间复原，“那个宁是个运动员，我怕他耽误训练就在屋子里弄了个游泳池，在湖里游泳我怕他被人鱼拖走。”

“你对他还挺好。”要是连这话的意思都听不出来，那两人这十几年就白在一起了。“你连自己的醋都吃？”他捏捏宁教授的脸，这样就吃醋，那宁教授还和那边的自己住了几天呢，他不是也要吃醋。“幼稚。”麦克沃伊教授嘟囔着说。宁教授吻吻他的额头，将两张单人床重新归为一张床。“还是这样比较顺眼。”

床都在眼前了，不做点什么实在是可惜，被麦克沃伊教授拽过去接吻然后压在床上，细长的手指一颗颗解开自己的扣子的时候宁教授没有边际的想着，果然媳妇主动的样子最好看了。解扣子的手顺着胸口一路滑到腹间，最后一颗扣子的时候麦克沃伊教授凑到宁教授的耳边，“不要吃醋了男朋友，我对他好还不是因为他是你，”说完扣子和布料分离，麦克沃伊教授似乎还嫌这样撩得不够，轻笑一声凑到他耳边，“不对，现在应该叫老公了。”

“嗒”的一声，解开的不只是皮带扣，还有宁教授的理智。


	18. Specialis Revelio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个自打脸和我走过最长的路就是我妈的套路的故事   
> 傲罗！宁泽涛x神奇动物学家！麦克沃伊

…  
眼见不一定为实  
…  
宁泽涛怎么也没想到自己也会走上被母上拉去相亲的道路，尤其是在和家里出柜之后。“妈，我真的不需要相亲，我一点都不担心自己找不到对象，你也不用担心。”宁泽涛越发觉得自己周末回来吃饭就是一个无比错误的决定；亏他当初还觉得出柜之后就不用像自己的异性恋朋友们一样被长辈逼着去相亲，在这一点上巫师和麻瓜也没什么区别。

“我知道你不担心，但你总有想想这件事吧。就算你喜欢男生，那小你几岁的余贺新都有男朋友了。”宁泽涛估计现在自己的师弟兼同事一定打了个喷嚏，话还没说出来，又被自己妈妈打断，“我又不是让你去和女孩子见面，是个男生，而且也是巫师，霍格沃茨毕业的，你不是一直说很想去霍格沃茨吗。”

“不是，妈这不是一个概念啊，我没去霍格沃茨读书不代表我要找个霍格沃茨毕业的男朋友弥补遗憾啊。”而且他都毕业好几年了，那点遗憾都是一年级的事情了好吗。宁泽涛低头吃了两口饭，突然想起一件事，问道，“妈你从哪里给我找的相亲对象？”家里的交友圈他基本都知道啊，都是中国魔法学校毕业的，哪里冒出来一个霍格沃茨毕业的。

见他好像有点兴趣，女人兴致勃勃的开始说道，“就是之前我去澳大利亚旅游时候遇到的那个人很好的女巫师啊，一直都在和她联系，她说自己的小儿子也是喜欢男生，又对自己的感情一点也不上心，整天和魔法生物待在一起，我们就决定让你们见个面。”

信息量太大了，宁泽涛放下筷子想要理清头绪，所以对方是一个，澳大利亚的，研究魔法生物的，巫师。宁泽涛不知道从哪里开始吐槽比较好，母上这次连中国人都不找了直接选了个澳大利亚的。“您不觉得这个决定有点太草率了吗，就这样就把别人从澳大利亚叫来。”

“正好她也想到中国来玩，就让那个男孩子陪她过来，主要是来玩的，你以为还为了你专门跑一趟啊。”女人对着自己儿子翻了个白眼，“听话，去见一见又不会少块肉，你就把这当成是认识一个新朋友。”

是，一个可能成为我男朋友的新朋友，还是在双方长辈的安排下，老不老套，俗不俗气，但是就这么发生了！“那他，”宁泽涛顿了一下，“那个男生，知道这件事吗？”

“还没说，他妈妈准备在行程敲定好了之后再告诉他。”

“……那你们这样不是把别人骗来相亲吗。”宁泽涛嘟囔着说，还是和我。

傲罗平时事情多，忙起来宁泽涛转头又把这件事情忘了，等到猫头鹰带来小纸条上面写着见面地点和日期宁泽涛才重新想起来，再一算现在离约好的时间也就只剩三天了，而那天他正好没事，宁泽涛想着要不那天给自己找点事做不去，但又觉得别人大老远过来虽然只是顺带相亲但放鸽子总是不好。

最后他把部门的同事们召集到一起，手一挥，“有点私事想征求一下你们的意见。”他假装没有看到同事们眼里闪烁着的八卦光芒，“我要去相亲了。”回应他的是一片死寂，离得最近的余贺新举手道，“涛哥，你是希望我们表示欣慰还是沉痛一点？”

傅园慧腾地站起来，“我知道了！涛哥你是不是想问怎么能第一次见面就帅瞎对方留个好印象！”这个说法瞬间就点燃了女生们的热情，毕竟宁泽涛虽然长得好看，但大部分时候都穿得中规中矩，要不就是白瞎了这张脸的搭配，能给女生们当洋娃娃好好给他挑衣服的机会实在不多。

女生们热火朝天开始讨论给宁泽涛选什么衣服，完全了谈话主角就在旁边黑着一张脸，男生们对视几眼，还是没有抑制住好奇心问，“涛哥，怎么你突然就要去相亲了？对方是谁啊？我们认识吗？有照片吗？”

宁泽涛被叽叽喳喳的声音闹得心烦，他一定是疯了才来找他们征询意见，“无声无息！”在咒语的作用下整个房间瞬间安静，几个女生还在不甘心的嘴唇一张一合。

“人是我妈找的，我没见过，澳大利亚人，也是巫师，应该是研究魔法生物的，我也就只知道这么多了。”宁泽涛无视了女生们的举手想发言，没有解除咒语，继续说道，“我找你们，是想让你们给我支招，怎么才能让对方看不上我。”相亲是没办法躲过去了，但是总能用点小手段的吧。

他环视一圈，解开了无声咒，立刻就被女生们不可置信的声音淹没，“涛哥你没搞错吧？！别人相亲都是要留个好印象啊，你怎么反着来？再说了，对方还是个澳大利亚人呢，你一不小心丢的就是整个中国魔法部的脸啊！”

怎么还和魔法部扯上关系了，宁泽涛非常无奈，“没这么严重，我只是想向我妈表明我对相亲的态度。”而且对方都是被“骗”来的，肯定也不见得有多愿意。

“哇，涛哥这是要公开反抗家里长辈了吗？”旁边的男生笑着说了一句，宁泽涛不置可否，用魔杖尖点了点桌面，“我现在觉得把这件事告诉你们是一个糟透了的主意。”这话立刻遭到了众人的反对，“怎么能这么说呢，人多力量大啊，你想相亲成功我们给你助攻，你想不成功，我们肯定也给你想办法啊。”

虽然大家都没有相亲的经验，但都是能通过傲罗考试的人，分析能力一流。

“相亲嘛，第一印象当然是最重要的啊，人都是看脸的，你要是长得不够好看或者和预想的不一样肯定想要深入了解下去的欲望就会减弱了。”分析完他们看了看宁泽涛那张被评为亚洲魔法界最帅公务员的脸，“涛哥你要不先去毁个容。”

毁容的确不太现实，但把自己弄得粗糙一点还是可以的，原本大家是建议他用变形术，绝对逼真效果好，宁泽涛想想自己母上的魔咒水平，自己可能秒秒钟就被她打回原形，摇头道，“能用原形立现修复的都不行。”

既然魔咒不行，那就只能从人身上下手了，想让一个男生显得邋遢还不容易，宁泽涛熬了三天夜硬是给自己搞出来黑眼圈红血丝，用了个小咒语让原本就没怎么刮的胡子看起来更是不修边幅，因为熬夜还冒了痘痘，之前晒黑的皮肤被他晒得更黑了，临时染黄的头发也没打理，乱得如同鸡窝，刘海颓在额前，再加上一副老年人款式的眼镜。

等他这幅模样出现在朋友们面前，大家纷纷表示哇涛哥你看上去比之前协助美国魔法国会追逃犯天天加班的时候还要糟。宁泽涛打了哈欠，作为一个作息时间相对稳定的人来说，连着熬夜实在不好受，“我看上去怎么样？”他问道。

“对方绝对只有在喝了迷情剂的前提下才会爱上你。”

“涛哥你别说自己是傲罗，我们都丢不起这人。”

“非常颓废，感觉每天都不务正业日夜颠倒。”

宁泽涛拍拍手，在他们说出更多诡异的话之前开口道，“要的就是这个效果。”他手边是傲罗办公室常备的恢复魔药，本来想喝点提提神，但想想还不如不喝，更好的营造出来自己是个工作狂，忙起来什么都不顾的形象。

“可是涛哥你的袍子是不是华丽了点？”徐嘉余眼尖的看到宁泽涛穿的并不是平时见过的那些，这件巫师袍仔细看看花纹繁复做工精细，绝对不便宜。“哦，这个啊，”宁泽涛扬扬手，“我妈寄过来的，让我穿好点去见人，本来我是想穿之前那件被火龙烧过的袍子的。”他记得自己上一次穿这么好的巫师袍好像还是在毕业典礼上。

“平时穿好像还说得过去，但是你今天这样子穿这个，感觉有点像，那个词怎么说的来着，暴发户。”宁泽涛不知道该说什么回答，但想想又觉得也好，既然本来就不准备相亲成功，还不如失败得彻底一点。

而他的相亲对象，卡梅隆.麦克沃伊，则是陷入了更加崩溃的局面。原本以为陪着母上去中国游玩一圈还挺开心的，在神奇动物保护研究所把各类动物都安置好给同事交代清楚之后欢欢喜喜的请了假收拾好东西，结果在出发的前一天，他的妈妈突然说，“Cam，你还记得之前我给你说的那个和我很投缘的中国女巫吧，就是要领着我们在中国玩的那位。”见麦克沃伊点头，她接着说道，“正好她儿子和你差不多大，这次你也顺带见见吧。”

麦克沃伊最初以为只是单纯的和那位中国巫师见个面交流一下，最多就是两个母上逛街时跟着拎包，但是看到女人暧昧的笑容时，他才发现好像哪里不对。他长叹一声，将自己的一头卷毛抓得更乱，“您不需要操心我的感情生活。”他承认自己是在魔法生物上面花的时间多了一点，但是还不至于沦落到需要去相亲的地步吧。

“这算是拒绝吗，妈妈好伤心，连关心自己宝贝男孩的资格都没有了。”麦克沃伊夫人魔杖一挥，一块真丝刺绣手帕落在手里，她拭了拭眼角的泪，继续说道，“我们的Cam真是长大了。”

麦克沃伊一向受不了自己妈妈这样，明知道都是装出来的还是忍不住说道，“好的我会去的！”不就是去见个人吗，能有多难，麦克沃伊夫人立刻展露出笑脸，手帕也不见踪影，她拍拍麦克沃伊的脸，“这就对了。”说完愉快地回房间再次确认给自己好友带的见面礼。

麦克沃伊叹了口气，一把抢走了全程看戏的妹妹手里还没拆开的巧克力蛙，“别笑，早晚有一天你也会经历的！”

在对待相亲这件事情上，麦克沃伊和宁泽涛虽然从未见过面，从未交流过，但想法倒是出奇的一致，既然相亲是逃不掉了，那让对方看不上我不就行了。麦克沃伊虽然长得好看，但是读书时候醉心于魔法生物，又是拉文克劳学院的，难免会被人称作书呆子。很好，这个定位就非常不错。

他把很久以前不知道谁送的黑框眼镜找出来，厚实的眼镜几乎框住了半张脸，压得麦克沃伊自己都觉得鼻子疼，在家里从来都很随意的卷毛就更不用打理了，麦克沃伊照照镜子，发现前两天守着鸟蛇破壳的黑眼圈还没消。

今天本来晚上就约好了和拉金吃饭，对方在看到他的时候一声hi硬生生卡在了喉咙里，过了一会才说道，“我以为你已经脱离书呆子路线很久了。”那都好像还是他们在霍格沃茨一二年级时候的事情了吧。

“你觉得一个没见过的人看到我这样子会对我有兴趣吗？”拉金是什么人，对麦克沃伊不能更熟，当下了然，“麦克沃伊太太让你去相亲是吗。”麦克沃伊闷闷地嗯了一声，叉子扒拉着盘里的沙拉，“亏我还以为是真心实意邀请我和她一起去中国玩呢。”

素来知道自己好友对魔法生物的兴趣远远大于对人类，拉金也完全可以理解他的家人的心急，看着麦克沃伊一脸烦恼，忍不住宽解道，“你就当是哄你妈妈开心，去见一见就完了，反正看你的样子也没准备和对方深入发展。”

“我觉得这个主意糟透了。”

“也说不定啊，万一那个男生长得很合你的胃口呢。”

“他要是长得有合我胃口的那种好看程度的话怎么会现在都没人要？”

“……”

那边的宁泽涛在饭桌上毫无预兆的打了个喷嚏，他揉揉鼻子，“谁在念叨我。”旁边立刻有人打趣道，“会不会就是你的那个相亲对象？”宁泽涛一个眼神杀过去，对方立刻噤声，“哥我错了。”过了一会又小声说道，“别人相亲好歹要看看照片吧，你们这不是盲相吗。”

“所以注定不会成功。”宁泽涛一锤定音。

在见面之前，两人自然是先分别和自己母上见了面，宁泽涛在自己母上拿出魔杖把自己从头到脚打理干净之前护住自己的胡子说道，“你只是让我来相亲，又没说要以什么样子来！”女人气极反笑，“你还有理了？”宁泽涛松懈了一些，依然护着胡子，“本来我就不想去。”他有些委屈的说着，用一贯撒娇的方式。

“行吧行吧，我也懒得管你了。”说完她把地址和具体见面在哪张桌子告诉了宁泽涛，然后留下一句这次事情完了好好收拾一下自己后立刻幻影移形，一点都不想再看见宁泽涛这幅尊容。

麦克沃伊的小心思自然是逃不过自己母上的法眼，但女人也没再说什么，只是走进壁炉前悠悠地说了一句，幸好我没有在对方的母亲面前狠狠的夸你。听到这话麦克沃伊推了推又一次滑下来的镜架，知道我会这么做还让我去。

地点选在了一家巫师们常去的咖啡馆，环境好格调高，历来都是约会相亲的首选，正好还是楼上的酒店开的，方便各路游客来了直接打包甜点上楼休息。所以选在这里非常合适，一来方便两位母上见面，二来方便两位相亲。

麦克沃伊本来是想出了壁炉直接去找人的，但是被母上毫不犹豫地拉住了，“急什么，约的时间够你洗个澡。”麦克沃伊拿了房卡提着箱子跟在女人后面，“妈妈，我们相亲失败会影响你和他妈妈之间的友谊吗？”

“当然不会，我们都已经把最坏的情况沟通过了，你们的不省心只会让我们的友谊更加深刻。”麦克沃伊抚抚胸口，“而且你也可以放心，那个孩子这几天不和我们一起，他的工作很忙。”麦克沃伊刚想说谢天谢地，但看到自己母上的眼神，勉强正色道，“那太遗憾了，真的。”

宁泽涛一向守时，到咖啡馆的时候离见面时间还有几分钟，约定的桌子前还没有人，他慢慢踱着步子过去，想着回去之后要怎么才能把那几个不省心的同事偷拍的照片拿到手然后烧掉。他心不在焉的走到桌前，刚摸上椅背旁边同样有一只手落到了这把椅子上。

同样都在走神的两个人对视一眼，气氛沉默而尴尬。最后宁泽涛清了清喉咙，“麦克沃伊？”他问道，对方点了点头。“宁？”两人从对方的镜片里清楚的看到了自己，都觉得自己的形象塑造得非常成功。

宁泽涛先一步走到对面的椅子上坐着，麦克沃伊也跟着坐下，两人相顾无言。有侍者来问他们想喝点什么，麦克沃伊要了拿铁，宁泽涛想到今天要恢复正常作息要了水果茶。侍者离开后他开口道，“听说你是研究魔法生物的？”烂俗的开场白，宁泽涛给自己下了评价，但是来都来了，总要把茶喝完再走。

提到自己的专业，麦克沃伊还是很认真的回答他，“是的，从霍格沃茨毕业之后先去实地了解了它们的生存环境和特点，再回到澳大利亚的研究保护机构工作。说话间眼镜又在往下滑，麦克沃伊将它推回去，反问道，“你呢？”

“我在魔法部工作，当傲罗。”麦克沃伊做出了哇哦的口型，“很忙？”他看看宁泽涛的打扮，自己怎么就没想到留留胡子呢。

“是啊，平时就挺忙的，更别说有什么重要会面啊，或者需要追捕那些黑魔法巫师的时候了。”这话半真半假，忙起来的时候确实忙，但忙也不是天天忙，和平年代他们这些傲罗事情倒也不多，除了他自己说的有关国家安全和国际安全的事，闲起来的时候他甚至还能到学校里去当当客座教授。

“我看出来了。”麦克沃伊打量了他一下，不确定他到底是装出来的还是真的平时就是这个样子，但都没差，反正都和自己一样对这次相亲不感兴趣。“我们平时倒是不忙，主要还是照顾动物和进行一些研究。”澳大利亚的魔法生物都存留得太好，处理麻瓜突发事务的部门每天都因为它们忙得焦头烂额。

“你很喜欢看书？”宁泽涛注意到了他一直在推眼镜，不过那双眼睛清澈明亮，倒是一点都看不出来是近视。“嗯。”麦克沃伊笑了笑，“不难发现吧。从书本里能学到很多经验，对研究也非常有帮助。”

宁泽涛面对生人一向腼腆，现在为了塑造出一个冷漠形象更是笑得都懒得笑一下，正好这时候侍者端来两人的饮品，暂时缓解了冷场。麦克沃伊搅动着咖啡顶上浮着的那层奶泡，不确定自己是不是应该开口，太尴尬了，他实在想不到还能说什么。

“这次来中国麻烦你和你的母亲了。”他说道，决定还是做人要礼貌的基本原则，虽然面前这个人看起来很不爱说话，但自己似乎也没好到哪去。

“哦，没关系的，我妈妈也已经计划很久了，她一直都很期待你们的到来。不过很抱歉我不能陪你们了。”宁泽涛一本正经的说着漂亮话，暗自庆幸自己不用作陪，不然都不知道谁比谁更尴尬。

“可以理解。”麦克沃伊喝了口咖啡，腹诽道，你要是陪着一起我还不如直接回澳大利亚。

两人很有默契的大口喝着自己的饮品，又随便说了两句，都喝完了就非常礼貌的起身告辞，“希望你们在中国玩得愉快。”宁泽涛说道，和他握手，两人的手很短很轻的触在一起，麦克沃伊笑着回答说谢谢。

各自结账之后宁泽涛直接幻影移形回了魔法部，麦克沃伊长舒了一口气，不管对方是怎么看他的，这件事就算过去了，接下来他可以安心的玩了。

晚上母上回到酒店，照例是先展示了一下自己买到的东西，然后笑吟吟的问道，“所以你对那个男生印象怎么样？”

“想听实话？”麦克沃伊说道，女人点点头，“当然。”

“老实说，不怎么样，我以为自己已经准备得够粗糙了，没想到他比我还过分，”他顿一顿，“当然也有可能他的确就是这个样子。您要是看到他的样子可能会尖叫着给他一个昏昏倒地。”

“这么夸张啊。”女人问道，但又好像一点也不意外，麦克沃伊沉浸在自己的世界里，完全没注意到她的神色，只点头道，“对啊，胡子拉碴的，黑眼圈比我还重，头发比我还乱，还是一头奇怪的姜黄色，穿着一件和外表完全不搭的袍子，而且又很冷漠，不爱说话也不爱接话。”麦克沃伊板着指头数道。

“所以，失败了？”女人问道，“嗯，失败了。”麦克沃伊觑了一眼自己母亲的脸色，“您不生气吧？”

“当然不生气，”女人的确看不出来生气的样子，甚至带着几分笑意，“不过你要知道，对方对你的评价可能也差不离。”

麦克沃伊耸耸肩，“无所谓。”说完摘下了做样子的眼镜，戴着这一天实在是太难受了，真不知道Mitch怎么忍受每天都戴眼镜的。

而宁泽涛回家受到了非常热情的待遇，他母上好像就是为了等他回来的这一刻，刚进门鞋子还没脱下来，就被剃须刀毛巾洗发露吹风机和装了水的塑料桶以及黑色染发剂等等洗漱用具围攻，宁泽涛条件反射地想把魔杖掏出来，随即反应过来是在自己家里。

“妈，你就不能等我坐下来了再收拾我吗？”宁泽涛说道，但这次女人难得没理会他的撒娇，“你这个样子还好意思坐下来。”几项工作同时进行，宁泽涛刚被水眯了眼睛，就感觉到鼻子下面和下巴被糊了一层膏状体，然后就是刀片在皮肤上滑动的感觉。这下他也不敢动了，生怕一不小心真的破个相毁个容。

等收拾到了往日的清爽，宁泽涛才被允许坐下来。“所以，今天感觉怎么样？”女人问道，宁泽涛本来不怎么想说，但看这架势他不汇报清楚今天可能连饭都没得吃，“妈你喜欢这种书呆子类型的男生啊。”女人抬抬眼皮没说话，宁泽涛接着说道，“他不是和我差不多吗，也不见得多用心对待这次相亲啊，带着的那副眼镜我看着都替他嫌重，黑眼圈乱头发，一看就是经常熬夜苦读的类型，我可是平时都早睡早起没有特殊情况绝对不熬夜。”这种当然就是必须熬夜的非典型特殊情况了。

“你自己态度首先没摆正还好意思说别人？”宁泽涛立刻求饶，“妈，好妈妈，我知道错了，但是这种事情就别再来一次了，你都不知道我们面对面坐着有多尴尬。”女人叹口气，“算了，早就能想到这个结局。去洗手准备吃饭。”

之后这件事情也就被两个人淡忘了，如果不是麦克沃伊突然接到要去中国的通知，并且因为是官方指派的任务而且所运送的魔法生物品种珍贵数量极其稀少，所以会有中国魔法部的傲罗来接送并且全程陪同。

“哇，你们这个阵势真的不小，”拉金作为魔法部的神奇动物保护司的一员，和中国方面接洽了之后来给麦克沃伊感叹道，“最好的傲罗都被调来陪你们了。”麦克沃伊完全轻松不下来，越是官方活动事情越多压力越大，他们一行人最近忙得焦头烂额，所以也不太在意拉金说的，只是傲罗这个词挑动到了某个神经，便随口问道，“是谁？”

“宁泽涛。据说业务能力一流，魔法部和他见过面的女傲罗还说他长得也特别好看。”麦克沃伊动作一滞，整张脸僵在那里，手上的汤匙掉到桌子上。“Cam，你没事吧？”

麦克沃伊摇摇头，“你记得我之前给你说去中国相亲吗？”拉金的一句当然记得还没说完，就拉长音调哦了一声，“不会吧，这么巧。”

“我可不觉得中国还有另一个叫宁泽涛的傲罗。”麦克沃伊几乎想把自己溺死在眼前的这碗汤里，还以为这件事情就这么过去了呢，结果居然还有续集，生活啊，真是不会放过每一个人。

他皱皱眉，回忆着之前见到的宁泽涛的样子，“他哪里帅了，不修边幅看着有些邋遢，品味也不怎么样。”

“这我就不知道了，可能女性看男人和我们视角不一样。”拉金笑了笑，“而且你怎么知道他不是和你一样为了相亲刻意‘打扮’自己给你一个坏印象。”

这个说法倒是有几分可信度，麦克沃伊重新拿了一把汤匙，“管他呢，反正也不见得会和他有什么交流。”

当宁泽涛看到澳大利亚神奇动物学家来华团里有卡梅隆.麦克沃伊这个名字时，不知道该说这个世界真小还是冤家路窄。为了不让自己再次成为八卦对象，宁泽涛不准备把这件事告诉任何一个人，包括自家母上。

等到两个人真正见面，宁泽涛对着刚下飞机的麦克沃伊伸出手说，“你好，欢迎来到中国，我是宁泽涛，你们这次随行的傲罗。”两个人心里的震惊都可以用惊涛骇浪来形容，麦克沃伊愣愣的伸出手和他握在一起，“我是卡梅隆.麦克沃伊，这次就要麻烦你们了。”直到宁泽涛和他的同事一一打过招呼，转身向他们引路，麦克沃伊的大脑还是晕乎乎的。

这是之前和我相亲时候那个就差直接抠脚的黄毛？！！

身旁的女同事小声说他真好看，麦克沃伊还是无法将两个人完全联系在一起。之前的黄毛染回了黑色，刘海也剪掉了梳成了帅气利落的发型，因为正式场合见面统一着装换上了傲罗专属的巫师袍，黑色的布料上印着暗金色的魔法部标志，巫师袍下是近乎完美的身材，肩宽腰窄大长腿，胡子也刮得干干净净，黑眼圈也消失了连皮肤看着都变好变白了，声音低沉笑容温柔，浑身都散发着荷尔蒙。

杀伤力太大了，麦克沃伊觉得自己有点腿软，还不是坐了长时间的航班的缘故。

而外貌的冲击对宁泽涛来说也没好到哪去，他的优秀素养让他在脸上分毫不露，只是内心炸裂着咆哮。

这是之前和我相亲时候那个就差给我背书的卷毛？！！

他能猜到麦克沃伊可能没有近视，也知道他很可能和自己一样为了相亲折腾自己的脸，但是没想过戴着眼镜和没戴眼镜露出整张脸差别这么大啊。别的不说，之前的麦克沃伊看上去死气沉沉的，现在整张脸都鲜活灵动起来，完全没有之前书呆子的样子，棕色的卷发好好梳过看着并不乱，只让人想上手揉两把。那双蓝灰色的眼睛笑起来的时候会微微弯起来，让人第一反应不是好看而是可爱。

两人同时思考着这样一个问题，之前的自己，到底是瞎，还是傻。

下榻的酒店依旧是之前麦克沃伊来中国住的那家，在电梯里两人离得很近，肩并肩站着麦克沃伊才发现宁泽涛其实比自己高不少，体格差也让他非常想叹气，明明自己锻炼得也不少了，怎么差距这么明显。

宁泽涛走在最后，看着他们各自进了房间休息，麦克沃伊发现他的房间就在自己旁边。慢了一步没有进去，在门前笑着说，“你和我上一次见你的时候很不一样。”宁泽涛耸耸肩，“你不也是吗。”

“看来你工作之余也还是有时间打理自己的啊，还是为了我们这次专门整理了一下。”说这话纯粹是为了打趣，麦克沃伊看着现在的宁泽涛，知道这才是他平时应该有的样子，果然宁泽涛说道，“不，平时都这样，之前是为了你专门准备的。”

麦克沃伊加深了笑容，“果然啊。”宁泽涛也不着急着进屋，靠在门框上抱着手臂和他聊天，“彼此彼此，我就知道你没近视。”宁泽涛发现自己很快就适应了麦克沃伊这样的反差，也发自内心的觉得，对方笑起来的样子很好看。

“宁，想什么呢？”麦克沃伊见他没说话，开口道，这很奇怪，之前他们见面好像面对彼此一句话都说不出来，现在却好像认识很久一样说不出的轻松。

“你笑起来很好看。”宁泽涛诚实的把自己心中所想说出来，麦克沃伊手上力道没收住，门被打开的声音相当突兀。他还没来得及说话，宁泽涛就先说道，“你先好好休息吧。”说完也推开了自己的房门。

什么啊，麦克沃伊进了房间将行李放下后仰面躺在床上，将枕头盖到脸上，明明你自己也笑得很好看啊。

宁泽涛和麦克沃伊的关系进展就在这次重逢后立刻按下了快进键，麦克沃伊觉得如果自己手里有一个时间转换器，一定要回到第一次见面前，把宁泽涛好好收拾干净，让自己一开始就能看到他的“本来面目”。

交流活动进行得很顺利，带来的魔法生物也适应中国的气候，没有出现水土不服，结束之后麦克沃伊没有和同伴们一起登上回澳大利亚的飞机。前一晚两人在楼下的咖啡馆一模一样的位置坐着聊天，宁泽涛说这里还有很多好玩的地方，可惜你就要回去了。

“其实我们可以自行选择回去的时间，我晚几天回去也没关系。”麦克沃伊意有所指地说道，低头喝了口饮料，余光却一直瞟着宁泽涛的神色。“真的？那你准备在这里待几天吗？”宁泽涛一脸惊喜的问道。

“再说吧。”麦克沃伊将表情收得好好的，一副并不在意的样子。

“再说？”宁泽涛皱眉道，“Cam，你明天就要回去了。”

“这取决于你啊。”麦克沃伊用吸管将冰块戳到杯底，再看着它们浮起来，好像不厌其烦，“我？”宁泽涛指指自己，“我可不能帮你做决定。”

麦克沃伊终于和他对视，眼里盛满了笑意，“你是在约我出去吗？”

“你就是在等这句话吗，”宁泽涛也笑起来，一扫刚才的疑惑和紧张，“对，我就是在约你出去。”

“那我就留下来好了。”麦克沃伊状似勉强地开口，只是眉梢眼角和翘起的唇角无一不出卖了他。

等到两人各自回到了工作岗位的时候，已经到了私定终身可以谈婚论嫁的地步。两人都相当苦恼，知道家长肯定不会阻拦，但是绝对要被嘲笑一番，之前把对方嫌弃成那样，现在又成了这辈子非他不可。

“算了，都是命。”宁泽涛在麦克沃伊回去之前安慰道，“你之前不会说了我很多的坏话吧，阿姨会不会讨厌我。”

“不会，”麦克沃伊帮他正一正衣领，“就算是讨厌，她再见到你之后也会像再次见到你那样，为反差感到惊讶然后喜欢上你的。你不也一样吗，肯定给阿姨说了很多我的坏话。”宁泽涛思考了一下，“好像也没有很多。”看着麦克沃伊脸色变了一变，急忙安抚道，“刚才那句话我还给你，我妈妈一定会喜欢你的。”

两人和家里坦白时都遇上了自己母上惊慌的脸，麦克沃伊夫人看上去吓得不轻，直握着麦克沃伊的肩膀摇晃，“Cam，妈妈并不是想要逼你结婚成家，你没有喜欢的就慢慢等，别为了应付我们随便找一个啊，和这种不爱干净审美诡异又冷漠又奇怪的工作狂在一起你怎么能得到幸福呢！”

麦克沃伊很想吐槽说隔了这么久妈你还能这么好的总结出我当时的那些话啊，但现实更重要的是要给自己家人解释清楚。“妈你听我说啊，他其实不是那样的，他当时是因为和我一样抵触相亲才那样做的，其实他长得很好看也很爱干净，品味倒是一般但一点都不冷漠不奇怪！”

女人几乎是将脸埋在麦克沃伊的肩膀，哭得浑身都在抖，麦克沃伊安抚了几下发现好像不对，再一看自己妈妈憋笑憋得人都要炸了。“哦Cam宝贝，”女人将手臂绕上麦克沃伊的脖子，靠在他身上，“你真是太可爱了，你都不知道我等你这样惊慌失措的样子等了多久。”

“你和他的妈妈故意的是吗。”就等着看我们自己打脸的样子，麦克沃伊板着一张脸，女人从他的怀里退出来，捏了捏他的脸，“小朋友啊，你们还太年轻了。”说完丢下麦克沃伊施施然上楼，留下一连串绕梁不绝的笑声和一句我一定要把这件事分享给你爸爸。

麦克沃伊扶着额头回到自己房间，现在给宁泽涛通风报信大概来不及了，也好，自己被嘲笑了，他也要被嘲笑一下才行。

宁泽涛的经历和麦克沃伊差不多，同样是在坦白之后迎来了自己母上的表演，“小涛你是不是被我们逼得太紧了，我们是想让你快乐不是想让你找个人凑合着过啊，你不是不喜欢书呆子吗，他还是个已经见过面亲口否认了的书呆子！”

“不是妈，真不是，我们这段时间都在一起，他和书呆子一点都不像，真的，你见到也一定会喜欢他的。之前我们……开玩笑的！”宁泽涛说道，正准备在来个长篇大论阐述一下麦克沃伊有多好，就看到女人一脸严肃地问道，“认真的，就他了？”

宁泽涛点头，“就他了，我绝对不会后悔。”

女人脸上逐渐绽开笑容，“我猜你也不会，就是醒悟得晚了点。”宁泽涛在她转身前拉住她，“妈，你知道啊？”看着自己母上一脸高深莫测的笑容，宁泽涛才反应过来，完了，被套路了，现在麦克沃伊的妈妈也指不定多开心呢。

“儿子，”女人拍拍他的脸，“记着这个自打脸的感觉，以后做事说话都别做得太绝说得太满。”她说完转身离开，走了几步又回头笑道，“不过为了爱情，自打脸也不疼的是吧。”

麦克沃伊这边还好，只需要给拉金解释就好了，而宁泽涛这边不得不面对自己的朋友们各种大呼小叫。

“你打扮成那样他都能看上你？！！莫不是个瞎子吧！”

“涛哥你的视力也不好啊！”

“不会真的中迷情剂了吧，涛哥你有没有吃过他给你的东西，里面有没有什么奇怪的味道？”

“哥你还年轻，别这么随便的把自己的一辈子交代出去啊！”

“无声无息！”

后来每次被人问到你们是怎么认识的，他们都说，是相亲认识的，就是第一次约会和见面之间间隔的时间有点长。而作为巫师界相亲成功的典范，被问到秘诀是什么，他们的回答都是，当你见到相亲对象时，先什么都不要管，丢一个“原形立现”过去，因为他很有可能抵触相亲而随便折腾自己的脸。

——End——

注：Specialis Revelio 原形立现


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宁麦篇幅非常大的新克。  
> 狮院！余贺新x獾院！中村克

…  
我怕他出现、怕他不出现，怕他看我、更怕他不看我  
…

余贺新三年级的时候，霍格沃茨迎来了第一批日本交流生，在本校生们坐着小船逐渐靠近城堡时，数只海燕拉载的厢车漂洋过海来到了这座城堡。

余贺新好奇地看着逐渐靠近的巨大影子，侧身问道，“涛哥，今年霍格沃茨有活动吗？”级长坐在单独的车厢里，余贺新一路上都没机会和自己师兄说上话，不过他猜宁泽涛也不会觉得遗憾，毕竟新学期开始之前他的男朋友也得到猫头鹰送来的级长徽章。

“没有啊。”宁泽涛很认真地思考了一下，肯定道，“活动倒是没有，别的就不知道了。”海燕平稳的降落在湖面上，没有学生们预想的溅起波澜，离得近了引起了更大的骚动，每个学生都伸着脖子想要看清里面坐的什么人。

“今年有日本的交流生过来。”麦克沃伊跟着看了一眼，转过头说道，“应该就是他们了。”余贺新忽略了宁泽涛满脸的我男朋友真聪明什么都知道的自豪表情，“谢谢嫂子。”男生脸上看不出什么玩笑的神色，反倒让麦克沃伊脸颊发烫，好在此刻天色已经暗下来，除了宁泽涛捏了捏他的手之外没人注意到。

身穿金色长袍的日本学生们陆续走下厢车，被一个老师引着从另一个门进到礼堂。余贺新最后看了一眼，人已经看不清，只能看见湖面上的海燕，尖锐的喙和露出水面的章鱼触手纠缠着。

礼堂还是原来的样子，无数根蜡烛悬在空中，映得礼堂辉煌而温暖。余贺新在格兰芬多的长桌边坐下，看着还空荡荡的餐盘，有些后悔自己在火车上没有再多吃一块南瓜馅饼。学生们还没来得及坐下就开始讨论远道而来的海燕和非常显眼的金色长袍，直到教授们就坐，校长举手示意才安静下来。

“今年我们迎来了一批特殊的客人，”校长的手挥向站在新生旁的日本学生们，“来自日本Mahoutokoro魔法学校的交流生，他们将在霍格沃茨开始为期两年的交流学习。分院帽会决定他们所属的学院。”

礼堂里掀起一阵掌声，脸上带着迷茫与恐惧的一年级新生也跟着拍手。余贺新注意到好几个日本学生脸上露出了松口气的表情，猜想大概他们也和新生一样，都不知道分院仪式是怎样的。

新生的分院结束之后，被念到名字的日本学生陆续坐到三角凳上接受分院。尽管已经看了几年，每次余贺新看到分院帽自言自语都依旧觉得好笑。日本学生很有礼貌，这是余贺新唯一的感想，无论脸上多么高兴，都会取下分院帽端正的放在凳子上之后认真地鞠躬致谢，走到自己相应的学院长桌前面对掌声也会先鞠躬说请多指教。

等到原本就不多的日本学生越来越少，余贺新的感想就变成了，不会没有一个人被分到格兰芬多吧。等到最后一名日本学生被宣布去斯莱特林，余贺新才终于认定他们亚洲学生大概是中了某种奇怪的诅咒。

所有的中国学生都在格兰芬多，而日本学生没有一个来了格兰芬多。

分院结束后格兰芬多反倒成了礼堂里的焦点，目光里大多带着善意的调笑，都是十几岁的少年，多少有点好胜心，分院这种事虽然无法干预，但别的学院都有唯独自己没有，想想总觉得有点不舒服。“这大概就是所谓的八字不合吧。”宁泽涛轻声说道，旁边几个中国学生都点点头，旁边一个英国男生不满的说English。

吃饭前校长照例是讲了一些学校里的禁止事项，除了新生和日本交流生都一脸正经地听着，其他人都看着校长想着什么时候眼前的盘子才会被美食堆满。

校长也不啰嗦，讲了几句便说好了现在享用你们的晚餐吧。食物出现的一瞬间礼堂里是介于欢呼和惊讶之间的感叹声。余贺新还没从发呆里回过神，宁泽涛的手肘碰了碰他的手臂，“想什么呢，该吃饭了，刚才不是一直盯着盘子看吗。”

余贺新哦了两声，抓起手边的筷子，因为每年都有几个中国学生入学，所以餐具也添了筷子，餐桌上多了中国菜；因为今年来了日本交流生，余贺新发现餐桌上还多了刺身，天妇罗，寿司和味增汤。

吃完饭宁泽涛照例是履行自己的级长职责带领新生去宿舍，余贺新他们几个不想跟着人群挤，干脆就留在座位上又给自己添了碗汤。日本学生们还没换上霍格沃茨的黑色长袍和相应颜色的领带，零星几点金色混在黑色当中十分显眼。

余贺新放下碗，刚想加入室友们“到底为什么中国学生和日本学生遇不到一起”的话题，就听见身边一声短促的“啊”。他转过身在有所意识前先伸手扶了一把险些绊倒的人的手臂。对方很快稳住自己的身体，扬起笑脸对余贺新说谢谢。

“不客气。”虽然他觉得自己没帮上忙，无论自己扶不扶，这个日本学生都可以站稳。金色长袍摸在手里是区别于他们的长袍的另一种触感，余贺新意识到自己的手还落在眼前人的手臂上，急忙抽回手。

日本学生显然没注意到他丰富的小表情，只匆匆跟上前面队伍的步伐，余贺新记得往那个方向是去地下一层，那就是被分到赫奇帕奇的学生了。

余贺新还没有开始占卜课，不能预言自己的未来（虽然后来他的占卜课成绩也说不上好），所以并不知道日后他和这个日本男生之间会发生的事情。麦克沃伊知道他们第一次见面是在这样的情况下，对此的形容是这是梅林给你们的缘分啊，宁泽涛在旁边反驳，梅林又不管姻缘，明明是月老牵的红线！

学校显然为交流生们准备得很周全，第二天早上再到礼堂时，日本学生们都换上了相应的霍格沃茨校服。余贺新对自己感到意外的是，在早上嘈杂而分别不大的学生群里，他反倒一眼认出了昨天自己伸手扶了一把的那名赫奇帕奇日本学生。他正坐在自己学院的长桌边上和身边的同学交流着什么，筷子中间还夹着一块煎蛋卷。

余贺新收回视线，将注意力放到听身边同学抱怨新学期的课表上，这是三年级开始的第一个早上，一切如常，唯一不同的是余贺新尝试了他之前从不感兴趣的日式早餐。

对于自己和中村克的认识过程，余贺新也只有天注定这一种形容了，比起他的师哥和自己男友从魁地奇比赛中的对手一步步过渡到学习伙伴到朋友再到彼此的双向暗恋对象，感情路走得踏实而稳固，他和中村克最初的几次见面都来得相当突兀。

第二次见面是在学校的厨房，除了赫奇帕奇的学生，其余三个学院的学生甚少走到地下一层，偶尔有心血来潮想违反校规在学校里夜游的学生晚上会溜达到这里，或者说溜达到厨房。

余贺新知道厨房在这里以及进去的方法纯属偶然，他还记得那是自己二年级的时候，为了完成那篇冗长的草药学作业而在公共休息室留到很晚，正巧宁泽涛也失眠，从旋转楼梯先来看见他还在，一时兴起就问他想不想吃夜宵。

余贺新仔细想想，那大概就是自己第一次发现宁泽涛宁师兄好像骨子里并不是那么乖顺，尤其是在麦克沃伊偶尔的提议下。当然那都是在宁泽涛还没有当上级长的时候，五年级之后宁泽涛就彻底成了一个以身作则的模范学生。

总之余贺新带着好奇，激动和隐隐的害怕跟着自己师兄夜游城堡。为了避免叨扰已经休息的画像们他们没有用荧光闪烁，只接着窗户里漏进的月光看路。宁泽涛倒是轻车熟路，余贺新却一路都在担心自己一个不慎就会摔倒，更糟的是引来巡夜的管理员。

等到了地下一层没有画像的那条路宁泽涛就少了顾忌，轻声念了一句让杖尖发出微弱的暗黄色光芒，足够照明却又很柔和；这不是平时用的咒语，余贺新跟在他身后时想着，但也不觉得奇怪，毕竟宁泽涛是那个四年来一直和麦克沃伊蝉联年级第一的人。

比起厨房，更吸引余贺新的是不远处的赫奇帕奇公共休息室入口，他只知道赫奇帕奇的休息室在地下，却从来没走近过。

“别碰那些桶，”宁泽涛轻声提醒道，“上面有防入侵咒语，如果敲错的话会被喷一身醋。”余贺新急忙收回手，离木桶们远了些。

等到宁泽涛在门上的梨子上挠了挠，一句记住了你以后可以自己来还没说完，余贺新就被打开了新世界的大门。怎么说呢，虽然他一直知道霍格沃茨的食物都是家养小精灵提供的，却从不知道他们面对学生时如此的热情。余贺新觉得有点不知所措，宁泽涛倒是已经习惯了。

从那之后余贺新就知道了去厨房和赫奇帕奇公共休息室的路，虽然他很少有半夜去厨房“偷吃”的勇气和决心，但并不妨碍他在周末不去霍格莫德又不想去礼堂吃饭的时候，早上去厨房里拿上一大堆吃的，然后在寝室里颓废一天。

一般来说他进到厨房的时候除了围上来的家养小精灵之外不会再有别人，但今天显然不属于“一般”的时候。他推开门，眼睛就直接对上了一双漂亮的黑色眸子，唯一比较煞风景的是对方脸上一片为难的神色。

“有什么能够帮到您的吗，先生？”余贺新还是不太习惯小精灵尖细的声音，只简明扼要的说道，“我想拿那些吃的。”腿边的几位小精灵飞快地离开，再回来时手里已经捧了一个巨大的托盘，上面摆满了三明治，糖浆水果蛋糕和牛肉馅饼，以及一壶南瓜汁。

拿着托盘回去太显眼了，小精灵们听到他这样说之后又开始将每份食物用纸包好，再逐一放进纸袋里。趁着它们忙的时候，余贺新才有空听那位日本交流生和他腿边的小精灵们的谈话，“不，这真的不是对你们的厨艺有质疑，我保证。”那位交流生不停地解释道，“你们做的味道相当地道。只是我的朋友身体不舒服，我希望他能够尝到更加……”他的手急切的挥动着，找不到合适的词语既能表明自己观点又不让眼前的家养小精灵感到受伤。

他激动时说话时的日本口语有些重，余贺新想着，走上前轻声问道，“发生什么事了？”大概是因为学校里亚裔很少，交流生看到他觉得相当亲切，余贺新甚至觉得他仿佛把自己当成了救星。

“我的朋友身体不舒服，我想借用厨房亲手做些吃的给他，然后它们就……”交流生往泫然欲泣的小精灵们那边使个眼色，余贺新心领神会。“它们不喜欢学生自己做吃的，或者别的什么，这会让它们觉得自己的手艺不佳并且工作没有做到位。”

“但真的不是。”交流生看着小精灵们再次加重语气保证道，下一秒他转向余贺新，“请问你能帮我给它们说一说吗？”余贺新猜大概没有人能够拒绝这双眼睛里流露出的恳切，他蹲下身，对着小精灵们动之以情晓之以理，到底是已经在英国呆了三年，他的英文还是比对方来得流畅不少。

最终家养小精灵们还是同意了这位交流生的请求，并且欢天喜地的去为他准备食材。对方松了一口气，对余贺新说谢谢。

原本就没事做的余贺新干脆也没有回去，待在厨房等着看对方做菜。出乎他意料的是对方笑着说道，“我记得你，开学典礼结束之后我们见过。”说完他伸出手，“我叫中村克，今年来霍格沃茨读五年级。”

“余贺新。”说完他原本想指指自己领带表明学院，突然想起因为嫌麻烦所以他没有系领带，“格兰芬多的三年级学生。”

等到家养小精灵们准备好食材，中村娴熟的烹饪魔法着实让余贺新有些震惊，他知道赫奇帕奇以擅长烹饪魔法而闻名，但他的确没见过哪名五年级的学生能够这么快又这么出色的做出…这几道他叫不出名字的日式料理。

注意到他惊讶的目光，中村不好意思的笑笑，“见笑了，因为家里开了饭馆，所以对这类魔法接触比较早。”

“那你被分到赫奇帕奇还真是被分对了。”余贺新接过他递来的刚做好的料理说道，“能够被分到赫奇帕奇我感到很荣幸，但其他学院一定也很优秀，比如格兰芬多。”他朝着余贺新眨眨眼睛，说话礼貌而滴水不漏。

“对了，你的朋友还好吗？”余贺新问道，中村用杖尖调小了灶火，眼中的忧虑一闪而过，“他有些不适应英国的气候，已经吃了药，应该很快就会好起来了。”他对着余贺新笑了笑，“本来他没有做交换生的打算，是因为我要过来才下定决心也来霍格沃茨读书的，所以他现在这样我多少要付一些责任吧。”

“你已经是很好的朋友了，”余贺新说道，“如果我生病了我的朋友只会从礼堂给我带吃的回来，或者会给我带蜂蜜公爵的糖，亲手做这种事情……”他看了一眼已经有香气弥漫的汤，“不存在的。”倒不如说亲手做的话自己会担心他们炸掉厨房。

“但那也是他们关心你的一种方式啊。”中村说道，顿了顿又想到什么，“蜂蜜公爵，是指霍格莫德村的那家糖果店吗？”

“是啊，等等，你还没有去过吗？！”那可是蜂蜜公爵，所有霍格沃茨学生心心念念两年，第三年去的时候第一感觉仿若糖果堆砌的天堂的蜂蜜公爵。余贺新无法想象有人会在开学两个星期之后还没有去过一次，更何况中村已经五年级了，是可以去霍格莫德村的。

“第一个星期在熟悉学校，霍格沃茨比我之前的学校大很多，所以花了很多时间；第二个星期一直在魁地奇球场所以也没有机会去；第三个星期。”他耸耸肩，“你也看到了。”

余贺新从口袋里摸出一支糖羽毛笔递给他，他本来是想留到魔法史课上吃的，“这个给你。”中村有些迟疑的接过，“羽毛笔？”拿近了看才发现并不是。

“糖，羽毛笔。”余贺新点明了重点说道，“蜂蜜公爵的特产。你一定要去逛逛，不然会后悔的。”

“好，我会去的。”中村笑得眉眼弯弯，“谢谢你。”

后来余贺新回想起那个时候，觉得被灌了爱情魔药大概就是那种滋味了。

回格兰芬多塔楼的路上他想起中村用漂浮咒小心地将做好的料理带回公共休息室的场景，对那个被中村如此用心照顾的朋友感到有点羡慕。与此同时，江原在床上打了一个大大的喷嚏，“抱歉让你周末还不能好好休息。”他接过中村递给他的筷子说道。

“没关系，”中村坐到他的床边，“而且我也遇到了很有意思的人。”

他们的第三次见面是在魁地奇球场，格兰芬多队去训练的时候正巧赫奇帕奇刚刚结束他们的训练，余贺新只来得及看到中村的扫把在空中划出弯曲而复杂的弧度，然后他便轻巧的落到了地面上。

亚洲人普遍不擅长魁地奇，这和他们没有以扫把做代步工具多少有些关系，但日本一直都是一个例外。他们训练的严苛和魁地奇选手的优秀都是魔法界有目共睹的，这又是一个让余贺新觉得非常奇怪的地方，一个都敢在海上迎着风浪训练的国家来的交流生，怎么会没有一个人被分到了格兰芬多呢。

赫奇帕奇的队长和宁泽涛关系不错，趁着还没正式开始训练两人聊了几句，“斯莱特林好像也有了新的找球手？也是日本来的交流生？”宁泽涛模糊的记得麦克沃伊和自己提了一句。他的疑问得到了赫奇帕奇队长的肯定，“是的，也是五年级，叫萩野公介，中村说他在日本时就是非常优秀的校队球员。”

“交流生真是带来了改变啊，除了我们。”宁泽涛抱着自己的扫把半认真半玩笑地说道。赫奇帕奇的队长笑着拍拍他的肩，“格兰芬多有你一个还不够吗。”

中村在格兰芬多成员里看到了余贺新，朝他挥挥手后小跑到他身边。“霍格沃茨真的很棒，你知道吗，在我们学校，有时候训练都要去海面上才行，因为地方不够。”中村说得一脸的理所当然，完全没注意到别的学生露出了怎样惊恐的表情。

第二天是周末，晚上吃饭时余贺新收到了猫头鹰送来的包裹，是一包蜂蜜公爵的糖羽毛笔和一张纸条，写着谢谢上次的糖羽毛笔，真的很好吃，后面还加了眨眼睛的颜文字。余贺新决定不把这里面任何一根羽毛笔分给别人。

如果不算中间那次魁地奇比赛的话，他们再次见面已经是一个月之后的事情了；余贺新觉得他们算是朋友，但又算不上多好的朋友，某些特定时候还是对手，而自己又不知道如何拉近关系。

当他把这件事情告诉宁泽涛时，他的师兄表情了然，“说吧，你喜欢上谁了。”

余贺新一下子被宁泽涛的话噎住，“不是，涛哥你想多了，我没有喜欢谁，只是想交朋友而已。”宁泽涛打量了他一眼，“你刚到学校的时候也不见得对交朋友的事情这么在意啊。”余贺新开始认真地觉得找宁泽涛谈这种事是一个错误的决定了。

看着余贺新已经想走人了，宁泽涛终于正经了神色，“如果他也把你当做朋友的话，和他增进关系不是一件困难的事。有机会见面的时候开发一些共同的爱好，多聊天，一起去霍格莫德逛逛。我和Cam就是这么熟悉起来的。”

余贺新原本觉得他说得在理，直到听到最后一句，“涛哥，麦克沃伊最后是成你男朋友的人啊。”办法倒是不错，就是举例的对象太微妙了，他又不喜欢中村。

宁泽涛完全没觉得哪里不对，“你会懂的，没别的事我就先去和Cam见面了。”

“涛哥再见。”

再见面是在霍格沃茨的图书馆，在余贺新征求了自己某种意义上不太靠谱的级长的建议后的第二天。他正在图书馆翻着书捧着茶杯试图完成自己的占卜学作业，就听见有人轻声问他，“这里有人吗？”他抬头便看见是中村，一瞬间的错愕甚至让他忘记了自己原本想说的话。“没有。”愣了两秒他才回答道。

中村很轻地将椅子拉开坐下，将手里的书放在桌子上，除了一本魔药相关的大部头之外还有一本词典；看见了余贺新手边的东西后问道，“茶叶占卜？”余贺新点点头，有些绝望地看着自己依旧空白的作业，“显然我在占卜上没什么天赋。”

与其说是没有天赋，倒不如说他压根不相信能靠茶叶预言自己的未来，曾经他和室友抱怨过这根本不可能，被对方一句你是一个挥舞着小木棍能让羽毛上上下下的巫师，你居然还觉得世界上有不可能的事情回怼。

“我觉得它挺有趣的，你永远不知道会有什么形状出现，会预示着发生什么事情。”他饶有兴趣的语气让余贺新想起了麦克沃伊，这位拉文克劳的天才曾经有过整夜敲碎鸡蛋看蛋黄降落方式进行蛋卜的纪录。如果余贺新没记错的话这件事引发了他的师兄和麦克沃伊之间的第一次争吵，宁泽涛觉得不睡觉就为了一个没什么实际意义的占卜简直是疯了，麦克沃伊则觉得宁泽涛就是一个典型的没有任何求知欲的格兰芬多。

如何和好的余贺新不得而知，反正他知道拉文克劳公共休息室门前提问的青铜鹰从来都拦不住宁泽涛。

“你有这样的求知欲应该去拉文克劳。”余贺新说道，转动茶杯试图让里面的茶叶渣看上去和书上某个图案形状对应。

“事实上分院帽认真考虑过的。”得到余贺新允许后中村拿过他的课本，“但最终我和它都觉得我更适合赫奇帕奇。”

“因为你诚实坚韧的品质？”余贺新随口问道，这个茶叶渣怎么就这么混乱呢。

“因为所有魔法里我最擅长的是烹饪魔法。”

“你们的课本和我们的不太一样。”中村大概翻阅后评价道，“我们的课本里有更多让我们自我发挥的地方。”他看着余贺新还是一脸的纠结，换了一种说法，“就当是考验自己的想象力，再结合知识进行合理的推测。”他耸耸肩，“其实我也不信茶叶渣真的能预测未来。”

余贺新倒是不介意发挥想象，但当这个想象和作业扯上关系的时候，他就不那么高兴了。“好吧……嗯，我的茶叶渣是，一颗桃心？”中村立刻笑道，“那很好啊，说明你马上要走桃花运了。”

“但是它有一个缺口。”余贺新将茶杯递给中村，对方看过之后一本正经的说道，“说明你可能要失恋了。不完整的桃心预示着感情的不顺。”他顿一顿，“或者你会有一场痛苦的暗恋。”

“可我还没有谈恋爱，也没有暗恋谁。”对于刚升入三年级不久的男生来说，这个话题似乎有些尴尬，余贺新本能地不想继续下去。中村也察觉到他的表情，知道这个话题过于隐私，手上加重力道晃了晃茶杯，茶叶渣倾覆成另一个形状。“看，它比较像一个破碎的闹钟，接下来一周里你可能会在课堂上迟到。”

余贺新匆匆记下这一条，往厄运那方面联想总是没错的，这也是宁泽涛给他的经验之谈。

中村还想再说什么，但门口向他挥手的好友打断了他，“抱歉，我有事要先走了。”小他两岁的男生脸上极力收敛的落寞让他有些过意不去，“周五的魁地奇训练之后你有时间吗？”他问道，余贺新愣愣的点头，“那我们那时候再聊？我的占卜学作业也还没有完成，我们可以一起。”

“好。”余贺新呆愣之后笑着说道，“那就这么定了。”

余贺新一直看着中村的背影完全消失在视线里，才重新看着手里的茶杯，不知道什么时候茶叶渣的形状又变成了一颗不完整的桃心，倒是很能表达余贺新现在这种介于失落和喜悦之间的心情，好像刚以为自己失恋了，突然发现只是误会对方还是在乎自己的。

这都是什么乱七八糟的，不着边际的比喻让余贺新对自己翻了个白眼，茶叶占卜果然不靠谱！

虽然再三告诉自己这只是一次简单普通的一起完成作业，余贺新还是免不了心里激动又忐忑的心情，让这看上去更像是他要和自己暗恋对象第一次约会。宁泽涛见到他时还顺便问了他有没有找到合适的和朋友拉近距离的方法，余贺新有些意外他居然还记得这件事，“有，我们准备周五的魁地奇训练后一起完成占卜课作业。”他老实回答道。

“那很好啊，你们可以趁着这个时候多交流，如果不是对魔法掌握到了一定水平是不会被选为交流生的。”宁泽涛头也不抬边说边把把一段关于巨人战争的论述抄到自己的论文里，余贺新在旁边张着嘴不知道先抓这句话里的哪一个重点。

“你怎么知道……”

“那天去图书馆正好看到你和他说话。”宁泽涛将笔尖在墨水瓶里点了点，“作为学习交流的对象，他相当不错，来这里的日本交流生成绩都不会差的。”

“为什么？”余贺新觉得自己问了一个蠢问题，但宁泽涛很认真地给他解答道，“他们来的第一天穿的金色的魔法长袍，还记得吗？”余贺新点点头，实在是显眼到让人很难忘记。“日本魔法学校的长袍颜色会根据对穿着者的魔法水平而变化，金色长袍说明他们都非常优秀。”

说完宁泽涛耸耸肩，“这些是Cam告诉我的，他和拉文克劳的日本交流生关系不错。”

和宁泽涛交流是一件很愉快的事情，他成绩优秀，无论是魔法还是魁地奇都有很多很好的经验，人也温和有耐心，从来没有一点级长的架子。但余贺新总觉得每当说到和中村有关的事情时宁泽涛都意有所指话里有话。

总之余贺新和中村的周五学习交流非常顺利，他们一起完成了占卜课的作业，说实话在看了五年级的占卜课本之后余贺新觉得以后要面对的简直是噩梦，为什么一定要通过了O.W.Ls考试之后才能放弃占卜学呢。

他也了解到关于日本魔法学校一些很有意思的事情，比如这所学校建在一座“据说”不适合人居住的岛上，外表由精致的羊脂玉砌成。和寄宿制的霍格沃茨不同，Mahoutokoro属于半寄宿制学校，你可以选择住校，也可以选择每天骑着海燕往返于学校和家里。

“那你是住校吗？”余贺新好奇地问道，他刚刚完成了占卜学作业，觉得轻松了不少。中村点点头，“我们家离学校比较远，每天骑海燕太不方便了，所以我一直是住校。不过骑着海燕的感觉非常棒，在麻瓜眼里它们只是普通的海燕，但事实上它们都非常大。”

过了一会他们又谈到了校服，余贺新对会改变颜色的长袍非常感兴趣，霍格沃茨的校服当然很好，但一成不变的颜色看久了总会有些审美疲劳。“我们的校服是一种对我们的，”中村想了想措辞，“激励措施吧。你的魔法水平会一目了然的体现在长袍颜色上，如果你违反了校规或者使用了黑魔法，校服就会变成白色，这是无法隐藏的。”相比于被学校除名和接受审查，这种体现方式也说得上是“公开处刑”了。

中村皱皱脸，“唯一不太好的是最开始它是粉色的。”男生穿粉色总是有些微妙，但其实看惯了也不觉得有什么，这可能也是学校激励他们学习的一种方式，不想穿粉色，很简单啊，努力学习吧。

余贺新想了想自己穿粉色长袍的样子，摇摇头把这幅恐怖的画面甩出脑海。

中村的成绩很好，唯一一点不足就是英语还说不上纯熟，所以身上总是带着一本字典。偶尔有路过的日本学生，总会很热切的打招呼然后聊上几句，余贺新猜这大概就和他们这些中国学生一样，异国他乡里一群和自己来自同一个国家的人总是感觉更亲切。

“你的朋友现在适应英国的气候了吗？”余贺新想起每次见到中村时身边与他形影不离的人，中村有些意外他突然提起自己的朋友，“你说骑士？他已经适应了，而且现在反倒比我更喜欢英国的天气。”

中村无奈的语气里带着极度自然的熟稔，余贺新突然想起之前他说过对方是因为中村要来霍格沃茨所以才跟着来的，再开口时语气里是他自己完全没察觉到的酸味，“你们关系真好。”他见过对方在晴好的下午靠在中村肩膀上小憩，见过对方伸长手臂帮中村夹他喜欢的菜，中村因为魁地奇训练错过晚餐时会给他留一大盘的食物，更记得中村去厨房为他下厨。

余贺新自己都非常惊讶他居然注意到了这么多微不起眼的细节。

“一起长大的，所以更亲近一些。”中村也没有注意到余贺新有些异样的语气，只回答道。

和中村的相处非常愉快，熟悉起来比余贺新想象中容易很多，他们在周末一起去了霍格莫德，聊到了一些共同爱好，如果不是最后中村在蜂蜜公爵里花了很多时间就为了找到江原骑士最喜欢的糖，余贺新的心情应该会更好。

接下来一个星期他都在很认真地思考自己为什么提到江原骑士心里就会不舒服，他们压根就不认识对方；还有他记得很多和中村有关的细节，甚至他自己都没注意到自己在注意这些细节。

他对着羊皮纸发呆的样子让坐在对面的刘湘有些担忧，她在余贺新的眼底晃了晃自己手里的羽毛笔，“小新，你怎么了？”女生的声音让余贺新回过神，看着关系不错的同年级好友，他挣扎了一下还是决定征求一下来自异性的意见，他把自己的苦恼略去一些重点告诉刘湘，女生定定的看了他几秒，“虽然我不知道你说的到底是谁，但一般来说这种情况只会出现在喜欢某个人身上。”

余贺新突然想起了那个残破桃心的茶叶占卜，刚想摇头否定被刘湘打断，“你想啊，只有喜欢一个人才会不自觉地去关注他的一举一动，会因为他和身边人过于亲密而不高兴，学名吃醋。”女生又补充道，“不信你去问涛哥！他可是我们当中唯一有恋爱经验的人。”

而宁泽涛的反应还是余贺新问他如何增进朋友间距离的回答，“你喜欢上谁了？”余贺新刚想说什么，宁泽涛已经知道了答案，“中村克？”余贺新很想否定，想说自己不喜欢他，但答案指向已经很明显了，普通朋友才不会因为对方和别人过于亲密而不高兴，也不会去注意对方生活里的一点一滴的细节，更不会在对方对着自己笑起来的时候心跳加速。

“嗯。”他承认了，他就是喜欢中村克。

他坦然的样子反倒让宁泽涛心情微妙，当初自己用了多久才想明白敢于承认自己是喜欢麦克沃伊，怎么现在的孩子对自己感情这么坦诚，岂不是证明他当年真的很失败。

“喜欢就去追啊。”宁泽涛重新拿起自己的书翻到新的一页，显然觉得剩下的事情完全不存在任何问题。余贺新无奈道，“涛哥，不是谁都像你和嫂子一样水到渠成天生一对的。”他沉默了几秒，撇开视线说道，“而且我觉得他有喜欢的人了。”

宁泽涛不了解赫奇帕奇，格兰芬多也没有日本交流生可以提供参考意见，但作为余贺新的师哥，宁泽涛的确不能放任看着自己师弟的小肉脸这么消沉下去。好在这个学校说大也大说小也小，想打听事情总有办法。

“Cam和他们学院那位叫盐埔慎理的交流生关系不错，我可以让他帮你问一下。”宁泽涛想起有几次看见盐浦和中村相谈甚欢的样子，“他和中村好像关系挺好的。”

余贺新说完谢谢突然又想起哪里不对，宁泽涛虽然时不时就会提起麦克沃伊，但关于麦克沃伊是怎么和日本交流生交好的的确一次也没提到过。问出口之后余贺新看见宁泽涛的脸色瞬间就沉郁了不少，但还是得到了答案，“他们是在思考青铜鹰问题时认识的，Cam说他对魔法史有相当独到的见解。”

余贺新发誓自己听到后半句是宁泽涛咬牙切齿说出来的，毕竟格兰芬多谁都知道阻碍自家级长拿到全优的最大障碍就是独独考验人记忆力的魔法史。当然了，麦克沃伊的交友能力也是有目共睹，余贺新一度很怀疑霍格沃茨里就没有不是他朋友的人。

今天的师哥也有着亚洲醋王的灵魂啊。

借着圣诞节的名头宁泽涛好说歹说终于暂时让麦克沃伊从知识的海洋里抽身出来和自己在学校草坪上晒晒太阳聊聊天。五年级学生的压力众所周知，即便是拉文克劳学生大多都是学霸也有些招架不住。时间的推移并没有让压力有多减轻，反倒越来越重，刚开学麦克沃伊还愿意在周末出来，到后面两人的约会就成了宁泽涛在拉文克劳公共休息室陪他看书讨论知识点。

拉文克劳的学生倒是很早就已经习惯格兰芬多级长出现在他们的公共休息室里，好几次还顺便解救了被问题困在门口的大堆学生。

“多出来走走也有利于你之后的学习。”宁泽涛对着身边不怎么情愿但还是乖乖被他牵着手散步的麦克沃伊说道，终于体会到了去年这时候麦克沃伊那种帮不上忙也不敢打扰他的复杂心情。

黑眼圈在麦克沃伊的白皮肤上相当明显，“其实你可以考虑暂时放下魁地奇，”他试探着说道，虽然自己没有资格说这话，去年他也兼顾了学习和魁地奇，“没有这么辛苦。”麦克沃伊看了他一眼，倒是没有拿宁泽涛的经历反驳他，“不要，”他拒绝道，“魁地奇和你是我现在唯二还有的放松方式了。”

宁泽涛有些意外他突然这么说，只觉得一阵热度蹿上了耳朵，“哦，这是我的荣幸。”他慢下脚步，任由麦克沃伊拉着他在草坪上坐下。”

“我知道最近没怎么和你见面，对不起。”麦克沃伊非常郑重而真诚的道歉，“现在要……”宁泽涛将吻落在他的额头，语气温柔地打断他，“我没生气，我才从五年级的地狱里熬出来，非常理解你。”

麦克沃伊习惯性地坐到宁泽涛的双腿之间，靠在他的胸前，宁泽涛的手臂很自然的搂着他的腰，“没生气就好。”他狭促地笑笑，挑起一个不相关的话题，“下次见到盐浦的时候也不要这么凶的盯着他，每次他都会问我是不是什么地方得罪了你。”

宁泽涛撇撇嘴，“这是两码事。”他才不是乱吃醋，这是有危机感的正常表现。麦克沃伊漫不经心的嗯了两声，小声说道，“全校都知道我们在谈恋爱了。”甚至包括校长和教授们，梅林才知道你哪来的这么多危机感。但宁泽涛的思绪却不在这上面，“既然说到盐浦，有件事情想请你帮忙。”

“嗯？什么？”麦克沃伊有些意外，宁泽涛会找自己帮忙的时候本来就少得可怜，更别说还和几乎没交流的日本同学有关了。

“你还记得小新吗？”

“记得啊，你的师弟。”每次见面都会特别认真对我说嫂子好的那个。

“嗯……他喜欢上了赫奇帕奇的那个叫中村克的日本学生，你也知道格兰芬多今年没有日本交流生加入，所以只能拜托你帮他打听打听消息了。”

“中村克啊，我认识他，我们一起上魔咒课。”麦克沃伊说道，认真想了想，“我记得他应该是没有恋人的。”麦克沃伊从来都没有意识到自己广泛的交友圈是宁泽涛危机感的来源，当然宁泽涛也没有给他提过，交朋友又不是什么错事。

“还是问一下比较好。”毕竟小新一个情窦初开的小男生，不适合遭受剧烈打击。

麦克沃伊边说着好啊，问了告诉你，一边将手臂绕上宁泽涛的脖子将两人间的距离拉得更近，“不是你把我叫出来的吗，怎么一直在说别人的事。”眼角余光扫到不远处神色失落的几个女生，麦克沃伊知道她们每场不落的去看宁泽涛训练和比赛，谁还没有点危机感呢，他想着，但他名正言顺的男朋友是我。

恋爱中的人谁还不是个醋王。

麦克沃伊很守约的去问了盐浦，得到了对方斩钉截铁的回答，“中村没有谈恋爱。”麦克沃伊回忆着之前见到中村时候的场景，补问道，“我记得有个日本男生和他关系很好，他们……”盐浦笑着摆手，“那是他竹马，他们关系很单纯的。”

麦克沃伊如实转告给了宁泽涛，宁泽涛又转告给了余贺新。转述完的宁泽涛拍拍余贺新的肩膀，像是托付什么极其重要的事情，“加油小新，能不能为格兰芬多拐来一个日本交流生就看你的了。”

因为日本交流生不需要英国魔法界的学历证明，所以整个人仰马翻的五年级里只有他们这一小波人最清闲。中村和余贺新每次谈起这件事时，都觉得隐隐有一种莫名的负罪感。

虽然一直被教育时不待我，但余贺新在面对中村时还是坚持选择了慢慢来的路线，宁泽涛对此表示不赞同时被旁边的麦克沃伊一句不知道当时是谁一直到五年级才表白堵了回去。不过宁泽涛告白之前那种想到对方都会笑的心情，余贺新现在是体会到了。

这一年很快过去，暑假结束再回学校时余贺新突然意识到时间真的不多了，中村只在霍格沃茨呆两年，七年级要回到Mahoutokoro，也就是说留给余贺新鼓足勇气表白的时间已经过去了一半。

与其同时，中村的心情也不轻松，反复检查要送给余贺新的伴手礼，一旁的江原看着很无奈。“你已经看了好几次了，没有错漏的。”中村不好意思的对着自己竹马笑笑，整理了一下霍格沃茨猫头鹰送过来的课本以掩饰自己。

江原虽然不了解余贺新，但看着中村的样子总有一种自家的白菜快要被猪拱了的感觉，说不出来是好是坏。中村虽然没对别人说起过这件事但要是连这种事都看不出来就白瞎了这么多年的青梅竹马交情了；还有这一年以来从余贺新那里接收到的冰冷视线。

至少那位余君看上去人还挺可靠的，江原安慰自己道，而且向来看重长幼的中村也愿意让对方叫他阿克，说明中村也认可了他。啊……江原将脸埋在叠在桌上的手臂里，他的白菜真的要被猪拱了。

刚升入七年级的宁泽涛被选为男生学生主席，明年如果是麦克沃伊当选余贺新也完全不会觉得奇怪。开学以来他一直很珍惜和中村在一起的时间，却一直没找到合适的时间点向他表白。

十二月刚开始的一天他和宁泽涛在公共休息室下巫师棋，难得他的师兄没有去约会或者泡在学习和各种事情里；巫师棋是少有的余贺新能够和宁泽涛平分春色的项目，前提是麦克沃伊没有坐在椅子扶手上指导宁泽涛。

“今年是交流生们的第二年。”在宁泽涛的皇后粗暴的砸碎了余贺新的马之后他说道，余贺新不知道他为什么提起这件事，“嗯。”

“夏天的时候没有什么节日，所以今年放圣诞节之前会有一次舞会。”宁泽涛抬眼看他，余贺新知道他到底想说什么了。“很快确切消息就会出来了，猫头鹰会带来各式各样的礼服长袍，礼堂里立起巨大的圣诞树。”他似笑非笑的看着余贺新，“而如果我没记错的话，你刚好到了可以邀请人参加舞会的年纪。”

“圣诞节是个表白的好时候啊。”他悠悠地感叹一句，在余贺新明显心不在焉的走了一步棋之后笑道，“将军，我赢了。”

正如新任男生学生主席所说，很快大家都知道了圣诞假期之前学校要举办舞会的消息，一时间猫头鹰纷纷带来装着礼服长袍的包裹，女生们聚在一起讨论着礼服和发型，以及自己是否会被邀请；有伴的男生自然无所谓，单身的男生则对邀请舞伴这件事忧心忡忡。

平时高调的好处现在就体现出来了，整个学校里没有一个人没有眼色到去邀请宁泽涛或者麦克沃伊。反倒是当事人之一的宁泽涛，被麦克沃伊堵在休息室入口煞有介事的问  
我能邀请你当我的舞伴吗？得到肯定答复后给了宁泽涛一个吻才去上课，而宁泽涛在进入休息室之后收到了整个格兰芬多的白眼。

不得不说，师兄的高调的确给了余贺新很大的刺激，再加上在乎什么就会看见什么的定理，余贺新已经看见了几次有女生邀请中村，但又被日本人礼貌地拒绝了；虽然他不知道中村为什么一再拒绝别人，但这无疑给了余贺新很大的危机感。

他在一座塔楼上堵住了中村，也不管他身边还站着江原，“我有话想对你说。”他说道，江原带着满脸“我懂的，你们慢慢聊”的笑意对中村说我在外面等你，然后便留下两人独处。

余贺新想好的措辞在面对中村时忘得一干二净，中村倒是很耐心，一直等着他捋直自己的舌头。”

“你能做我的舞伴吗？”余贺新知道自己脸红了，但好歹是把话问出来了。中村几秒钟的沉默让他相当难捱，但最终他等到了中村点头说，“好啊。”

而他不知道的是，过了今天如果他还不找中村发出邀请的话，中村就会来找他。

同性情侣在跳舞时有一个比异性情侣更加纠结的问题，那就是谁跳女步。余贺新正好撞见宁泽涛和麦克沃伊争论这个问题，准确的说是麦克沃伊表示自己拒绝跳女步，而宁泽涛在他耳边说了什么之后便红着脸没再说话，余贺新发誓那一刻自己在宁泽涛脸上看到了相当不怀好意的笑容。

余贺新倒是没有这个困扰，他和中村事先没有商量过谁跳女步这件事，但牵着中村的手进入舞池的下一秒对方很自然的站了女步。中村倒是没多想，单纯觉得余贺新比自己高，如果跳女步会显得奇怪；余贺新也没多想，他满脑子都是千万不要踩到中村的脚。

悠扬的舞曲之后照例是群魔乱舞的时间，一些情侣寻了更僻静的地方谈情说爱，余贺新征求中村的同意后和他走到一旁喝饮料。旁边走过一个牵着自己舞伴的格兰芬多男生，对着余贺新竖了竖大拇指用口型说good job。

“我们那里没有这样的舞会，”中村开口打破两人之间的沉默，“大家是不是都默认跳舞的会是情侣？”他的眼睛里好像缀了星光，让余贺新害羞却又不舍得移开视线。“也不一定，我们就不是啊。”

中村点点头算是默认，没有接话。余贺新突然意识到的确不会再有比现在更合适的告白时候了，被装饰一新的礼堂，疯狂的摇滚乐，近在眼前的圣诞节，他们刚刚搂着对方跳了一支舞。在大脑想好措辞之前，他已经脱口而出，“你愿意以后是吗？”

这句话来得突兀，但结合他们刚才的对话指向十分明显；黄油啤酒在舌尖上滚了一圈，顺着食道一路暖到胃里，耳边逐渐变得安静，视野也逐渐狭窄到只看得见余贺新一个人，中村听见自己说愿意。

…

很难说五年级的余贺新和七年级的麦克沃伊谁的日子更难熬一点，前者男朋友回了日本，后者男朋友毕业去了巴西Castelobruxo魔法学校进修魔药学；但仔细说来还是面临O.W.Ls考试的余贺新日子更难过。

所谓糟糕的人生大概就是，学业压力重重，爱情又远在千里之外。

今天也是叼着糖羽毛笔在写论文的间隙犯相思病的一天。

糟糕而甜蜜着。

——End——

* 标题是日本魔法学校的名字。  
日本魔法学校的内容来自官方，小卷毛的蛋卜梗来自拉文克劳致新生的信。


	20. Reducio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二头身。

…  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks  
…

作为一名研究魔咒学的教授，麦克沃伊十分清楚不是所有的魔咒都是百分百的安全，即便是最普通的魔咒也可能因为一点小失误而酿成大祸。正因为此，他在改良魔咒，甚至使用魔咒时心里都抱有一份谨慎，事无万全，失误总是有的，也可以理解。

但麦克沃伊实在是没想明白眼前到底发生了什么，这明明是很基础的缩小咒，怎么会突然失控在墙上弹了几转之后落在了刚进门的宁泽涛身上。

“Ning！”魔咒始料未及地出现，宁泽涛根本没有时间躲开；麦克沃伊话音未落，宁泽涛已经消失在眼前，只有衣裤落在地上。

麦克沃伊急忙走过去，焦急地唤着自己男朋友的名字，手在那一堆衣物里翻找着。根据魔咒的作用来看，宁泽涛应该是被缩小了，但缩小咒可以作用在人体身上吗，以往对魔咒的特殊举例张口就来的麦克沃伊脑子里一片空白。

麦克沃伊刚拨开眼镜，一个小脑袋奋力的从两个衬衫纽扣的空隙间冒出来，看上去有些滑稽，“发生了什么？”小小的宁泽涛问道，完全不明白眼前的状况。麦克沃伊抖着手解开了纽扣，让宁泽涛有了更多的空间出来。

说实话，宁泽涛的裸体倒是看过很多次了，但没一次心情这么微妙。他的男朋友现在目测也就十厘米左右，标准的二头身，声音迷糊得好像刚睡醒。看了一眼突然好像大了很多倍的麦克沃伊，意识到自己没穿衣服之后小短胳膊飞快地抓过旁边的布料遮住下身，尴尬而无措，“Cam，解释一下？”

“嗯——我的魔咒刚才好像失控了。”麦克沃伊一边说着一边想要把宁泽涛从地上拿起来，而没穿裤子的宁泽涛死活不愿意离开手里的遮羞布。麦克沃伊只好拿过旁边的一张纸巾，在他腰上围了一圈，宁泽涛才站到了他的手掌上，走了两步还踩到过长的纸巾差点绊倒。

“缩小咒吗？”宁泽涛坐在他的掌心，抓了抓自己的头发，“不是不能对人体产生作用吗，为什么我的衣服没变小我却变小了。”确认宁泽涛没事之后麦克沃伊的理智重新上线，回忆起曾经在书上看到的特例，“只是例子很稀少而已，一般是情绪时候造成的魔咒效力改变；可我当时明明很平静啊。”

“那可能就是我自己运气好了。”宁泽涛调整了一下姿势，把纸巾垫在了屁股下，虽然现在变得很小只，但光着屁股接触着麦克沃伊掌心的感觉也实在微妙。“普通的变大咒不一定会起作用吧。”宁泽涛想了一圈，实在是没想起变大咒作用于巫师本身的例子。

“是的，而且贸然在你身上用这样的咒语很危险。”宁泽涛活动了一下自己的手掌，抬头看着麦克沃伊近在咫尺的脸，“还是第一次从这样的视角看你呢，真有意思。”他的语气和眼神一如往常，带着令人沉溺的温柔，麦克沃伊却觉得心里有点堵，“对不起。”

“也没什么，可能过几天魔力自动消退就好了。”话是这么说，但宁泽涛自己也没把握。“就是这个样子没办法给学生上课。”麦克沃伊想了想，“让校长帮忙代课吧，正好我们也要去把这件事告诉他。”说着他就捧着宁泽涛想出去，被宁泽涛一叠声叫住。“你不会准备让我‘穿’着这个去见校长吧。”他短小的手指在空气中比出双引号。

“哦对，你这样也容易着凉。”麦克沃伊把他放在手边的桌子上，走到地上的衣物旁对它们施加缩小咒，再用飞来咒让它们堆在宁泽涛的手边。坐在椅子上看着宁泽涛奋力的穿衣服，若有所思，“我觉得你这样子还挺可爱的。”

魔咒真是神奇而微妙，宁泽涛不止缩小了，身体也从成年人所有的流畅肌肉变成了更加类似小孩的状态，看着软软的很好捏。正想着，麦克沃伊便用指尖戳了戳宁泽涛右脸，“好像肉变多了一点，皮肤更好了。”

“你就欺负我现在没办法用魔法是不是？”宁泽涛把双腿塞进裤腿里，一不小心没掌握好平衡四脚朝天，变小了还真是不方便。麦克沃伊看着他和裤子奋斗，将刚刚从地上捡起来的魔杖放到桌上，说道，“没错，我猜你现在连魔杖都举不起来。”

宁泽涛走到魔杖旁，双手抱了个满怀试图将自己的魔杖抱起来，不仅没有成功还脚滑了一下，被魔杖压得起不了身。麦克沃伊急忙把魔杖移开，宁泽涛坐起来，自尊心收到了严重的打击，以前还真没觉得自己的魔杖有多沉。

麦克沃伊的手指揉揉他的头发，把他小眼镜推到他手边，“走吧，该去找校长了。”

考虑到学校里到处都是学生，而宁泽涛还需要保住在他们面前的形象，去的路上宁泽涛都呆在麦克沃伊的口袋里，怕他颠得难受麦克沃伊还专门拢着他。宁泽涛就舒服地靠在他的手指上，透过麦克沃伊指节撑开的缝隙仰视着广阔了很多很多的天花板。

“麦克沃伊教授，”校长有些惊讶的看着走进来的麦克沃伊，放下了手里正在摆弄的仪器，“有什么事吗？”

“我还好，”麦克沃伊将宁泽涛从口袋里拿出来，平摊着手掌让他完全出现在校长眼前，“是Ning有事。”

“缩小咒失控吗，”校长凑近了仔细观察了一番之后说道，“任何魔咒失控都是极其危险的，没有酿成更糟糕的结果已经是万幸。”宁泽涛爬到茶杯的把手上，握住杯沿将脸埋下去喝红茶，麦克沃伊怕他手一滑掉进茶杯里，急忙提着他的巫师袍让他重新坐回桌子，校长手一挥将茶杯变成合适他捧着的大小。

“现在的问题是如何让他恢复，贸然用‘速速变大’可能会让Ning的情况变得危险。”麦克沃伊说道，正在喝茶的宁泽涛察觉到他的视线，回过头对他笑了笑。“但如果什么都不做，Ning很可能永远都是这个形态。”

校长摸摸自己的胡子，思索道，“有可能，但更大的可能是等到作用于Ning身上的魔力消退之后，他的身体自动恢复到正常的样子。魔咒的失控效果通常很不稳定，从以往的例子来看，他自动恢复的可能性很大，而根据被作用人的体质不同，时间也不同。”

“所以现在只有等了？”放下茶杯后宁泽涛问道。虽然有一点不甘心，但这的确是最安全的做法。

“我恐怕是的。”校长回答道，眼里闪过一丝狡黠，“其实趁着这个时候体验一下新的视角也不错，就当是一个小假期吧宁教授，我会替你上魔药课的。”

一直到离开校长办公室回到他们的卧室，麦克沃伊都没有再开口说话，几次宁泽涛想从他的衣袋里探出头，也被他毫不犹豫地用手指按了回去。宁泽涛仰视着他的侧脸，试图从他平直的嘴角里分析出麦克沃伊此刻的情绪。

坐在卧室里松软的扶手椅上麦克沃伊将宁泽涛放在面前的小圆桌上，想松开手却被宁泽涛抱住食指，看着宁泽涛抱着自己的手指，肉肉的小脸蹭着指节撒娇的样子让麦克沃伊心情明媚了不少。看到他笑了，宁泽涛跟着笑起来，并没有松开麦克沃伊的手指，很放松的靠在上面，“心情好点了？”

“对不起。”麦克沃伊再次道歉，他知道他和宁泽涛之间没有必要说这种话，但他没办法克制自己。“魔咒突然失控是我们没办法控制的，”宁泽涛安慰道，“而且只是变小了而已，也不算很糟，校长不是说了可能过几天就恢复了吗。”

麦克沃伊勉强接受了这个说法，的确也没有更好的方式了，他俯下身，下巴放在自己的手臂上，“就是觉得你变得这么小，有点不习惯。”说着他又戳了戳宁泽涛的脸，“但好像变得更可爱了，尤其是鼓着脸的时候，你现在都不喜欢这么做了。”

宁泽涛无奈的嗯了一声，“咒语好像带回了一部分小时候的特质。” 麦克沃伊点头表示认同，手指挑开宁泽涛的衣服，“腹肌也没有了，肚子变得软软的。”说着他还戳了戳，宁泽涛双手挥舞着让他移开手指，“痒！”也不知道是生气还是害羞，反正脸上泛着浅浅的粉色。

宁泽涛和麦克沃伊都是既来之则安之，知道无可改变就坦然接受的人，更别提在用手指和宁泽涛闹了一阵之后突然发现这个缩小版男朋友实在太可爱太好玩，宁泽涛一看他那眼神就知道不好，动着小短腿自以为跑了一大截结果麦克沃伊手一捞又重新“落入魔掌”。

“放弃吧亲爱的，”麦克沃伊魔杖一扬，宁泽涛在漂浮咒的作用下飘到了麦克沃伊眼前，“你现在这个体型还想挣扎什么呢。”

栽了，这下是彻底栽了。宁泽涛都不用想就知道自己恢复前会过着怎样的生活，平时能把自己的熊孩子男朋友吃得死死的，现在他一根手指头就能把自己制得死死的。

不信抬头看，梅林饶过谁。

为了防止两位教授同时不出席晚餐可能带来的骚动，宁泽涛还是被麦克沃伊带去了礼堂，虽然学生们也看不见他。校长在学生们到齐后宣布了宁教授暂时休假，由自己代上魔药课的消息，礼堂在沉默几秒后掀起一阵掌声，学生们交换着眼神，小声讨论是什么让宁教授选择休假，还是一个人休假。

宁泽涛坐在自己的位置上，麦克沃伊以一壶南瓜汁挡住了他，以防被视力过好的学生看见。宁泽涛面前是缩小版的餐具和食物，缩小后的身体有些笨拙，无论是刀叉还是筷子用着都不太顺手。麦克沃伊看着他和面前的食物作斗争，思考着以后自己喂他吃饭的可行性。

麦克沃伊在回去的路上被几个格兰芬多的学生拦住，支支吾吾了半天终于问出来，宁教授为什么突然请假，是身体不舒服吗。麦克沃伊将手伸进口袋里，在宁泽涛的头顶摸了摸，“他没事，只是一点个人原因请假了而已。”

虽然是个很含糊的回答，但从自家院长的恋人那里得到了回复，学生们还是点头表示理解然后离开，麦克沃伊猜明天早上大概就会有一百种宁教授休假理由传出来了。进到了教授们的宿舍，麦克沃伊也不再遮掩，让宁泽涛坐到自己的肩上，“小朋友们很关心你。”

“还是没白教他们这么久，看在这么关心我的份上，恢复正常回去上课的第一天就不进行随堂考了。”

回到卧室将宁泽涛安置在小椅子上之后麦克沃伊就开始进行一系列的改造，将宁泽涛常用的东西通通施加咒语变成适合他现在体型的大小，唯一无法改变的就是宁泽涛的魔杖，麦克沃伊无法估量对它施行咒语可能带来的后果，所以只将它好好地收起来。

麦克沃伊找到了一个不大的玻璃碗，在里面放了些热水让宁泽涛可以洗澡，宁泽涛脱下巫师袍之后看到麦克沃伊还在盯着自己，“你真的要这么看着我洗澡吗？”宁泽涛问道，“浴缸”还是一个糟糕的玻璃碗。

“这有什么，以前又不是没看过。”麦克沃伊说得一本正经，“而且万一你溺水了，我在旁边来得及救你啊。”说着他用手指试了试水温，“正好，很适合洗澡。”宁泽涛慢腾腾的脱下衣服，麦克沃伊眨眨眼睛看着他称得上扭捏的动作，“Ning，你是在害羞吗？”

“我们都在一起十几年了你居然还害羞？”麦克沃伊说着手指勾下他的小白内裤，调戏男朋友的感觉实在是太爽了。“是啊是啊，”宁泽涛冲着他翻了个白眼，“时隔多年我的羞耻心又重新回来了。”八块腹肌变成现在一坨软软的肚子，这个落差还是很大的啊，虽然麦克沃伊已经在捧着脸说Ning你看着真可爱。

手脚并用的从碗沿爬上去，最后没收住力道落在碗里，溅起了不小的水花。热水让身体放松下来，宁泽涛发出一声舒服的叹息。“你不去洗澡吗？”麦克沃伊就在旁边一动不动的看着，好像看不腻似的。

“等你洗完了再去。”说着他提起宁泽涛的一边胳膊看了看，“你现在的体型打理自己应该不太方便吧，要不要我帮你洗头？”

宁泽涛觉得麦克沃伊十分享受现在过家家一般的感觉，该说他是童心未泯呢，还是自己这个样子勾起了他的童心和熊孩子心。最终宁泽涛还是接受了麦克沃伊给自己洗头，对麦克沃伊来说也就是一根手指的事情，将一点点洗发露倒在宁泽涛头上之后揉来揉去。帮对方洗头的次数倒是不算少，只是平时这么做的时候基本上最后都发展到别的地方去了。

水逐渐变温之后宁泽涛准备出来，看了一圈没发现缩小版的毛巾，刚想开口问，麦克沃伊已经捧着毛巾到碗口，“来吧，全套服务，还帮你擦干。”身体刚接触到毛巾，宁泽涛便被麦克沃伊以小心的力道用毛巾裹住，变小之后软软的身体手感不错，让麦克沃伊想起了曾经中村从日本带来的和果子。

毛巾随着手指的动作的在身上四处游走着，“Cam，你这算是在骚扰我吗？”在身体和头发被擦干后麦克沃伊依旧不肯放手，手指还顺便摸了下有弹性的小屁股，宁泽涛很想正经严肃起来，但这个体型和刚洗完澡洗完头后整个人都松懈下来的状态实在是让他连严肃的表情都摆不出来。

“说得好像我骚扰得还少一样。”麦克沃伊将指腹抵在唇上，再将这个吻通过手指印在宁泽涛的脸颊上，看着被自己用毛巾裹得像个粽子一样的宁泽涛，“我发现照顾迷你版的你是一件很有乐趣的事情。”

“我也发现了，你乐在其中。”宁泽涛抬头对麦克沃伊扬起一个笑容，“反正你也对这么多东西施加了咒语，再用一次吧，我想穿着你的衣服睡觉。”

麦克沃伊原本想在床头柜上单独给宁泽涛放置一张小床，但宁泽涛坚决不同意，理由义正言辞且让麦克沃伊无法拒绝，“我不睡在你身边睡不着，你要是让我睡床头柜半夜我就爬到床上。”说着还站在床头柜的边缘比划着距离，意思就是你看看这个距离对于现在的我来说简直就是鸿沟，你忍心这么做吗！

宁泽涛固执起来谁的话都不听，这点麦克沃伊非常明白，尤其是现在他还气鼓鼓的双手叉着腰，让麦克沃伊把想说的话都忘记了。“好吧，”最终他妥协道，“你睡在你的枕头上，不准乱跑，我怕我晚上睡姿不好压着你。”宁泽涛表示这样就对了，他很满意。

“睡枕头和在床头柜上睡床有什么区别吗，枕头这么软你还容易腰疼。”麦克沃伊一边缩小了一床备用被子一边说道。宁泽涛坐在枕头上捧着脸看他挥舞着魔杖，“当然不一样，睡在枕头上我一睁开眼睛就能看见你的脸啊。”

卧室里的书籍不多，有关魔咒失控这样的特殊例子就更少了，麦克沃伊思量了一下，决定去一趟图书馆的禁书区寻找更多的资料。虽说等待是万全之策，但也不能什么都不做，看看资料多了解一些也是好的。麦克沃伊刚想问宁泽涛你要不要和我一起去，回头一看对方已经裹着小被子睡着了。

容易疲累可能也是魔咒的副作用，还是被缩小之后的身体无法承受魔咒。去图书馆的路上麦克沃伊思考着种种可能性，也许在恢复之前他每天都应该给宁泽涛做一下检查，确保魔咒没有对身体造成实质性伤害。

图书馆里稀稀落落的坐着几个学生，麦克沃伊放轻了脚步走到禁书区，开始寻找可能会有用的书籍。

等他回去的时候，宁泽涛刚刚转醒，眼神还很迷茫，他拥着被子坐起来，仰头看着抱着几本厚书走进来的麦克沃伊，“去了图书馆？”麦克沃伊坐在床边，指节碰了碰他的脸，“嗯，睡得好吗？”说着他将书放置在床头柜上，年代古老的书籍在移动间带起了尘埃颗粒，麦克沃伊尚没有感觉，宁泽涛已经打了一个大大的喷嚏，之后不甘心的揉揉鼻子，“变小了真不方便。”

“很困吗？”麦克沃伊看着他半阖着的眼睛问道，伸手想触碰他，宁泽涛蹭蹭他的手指，顺着他的动作躺下去，“还好吧，这个身体实在太小了，承受不了这么多魔力，所以容易累。”他看见麦克沃伊脸上满满的担忧神色，安抚道，“没事的，我自己能感觉到，如果不舒服一定告诉你。”

得到了宁泽涛的保证，麦克沃伊才勉强放心，洗漱之后坐在床上看书，时不时看看旁边熟睡的宁泽涛。难道变小了会缺乏安全感吗，麦克沃伊看着婴儿睡姿的宁泽涛想着，食指摸了摸他的头发。

大概是因为睡得早，等到天亮了麦克沃伊醒来的时候，宁泽涛得到了充足的睡眠而显得神清气爽，正因为拽着被子的一角让它重新盖回到麦克沃伊身上累得满头大汗。“你又不好好盖被子，会感冒的知不知道！”居然被这么小一只教育，麦克沃伊觉得自己有点失败。

拿着被缩小后的一系列洗漱用具打理自己的时候宁泽涛仔细照了照镜子，被缩小之后好像都不长胡子了，难道真的有一部分退化成小孩子了吗。“昨天晚上睡得怎么样？”宁泽涛含着满嘴的泡沫含糊地回答道，“很好。你呢？”

“我也睡得挺好的。”麦克沃伊说道，给了他一个笑容，除开做了个宁泽涛无限缩小直到消失的噩梦惊醒之外，他的确睡得挺好的。但这没必要告诉自己的恋人，麦克沃伊偏头看着正在用小毛巾洗脸的宁泽涛，线条柔和的侧脸和昨晚宁泽涛沉静的睡颜重合在一起，这个男人总是能给他无尽的信心和安全感。

早餐之后麦克沃伊要去给学生们上课，宁泽涛原本表示自己可以在早餐后一个人回到房间，麦克沃伊只需要去安心上课就好，但这个提议被麦克沃伊坚定的否决了，理由是这么长的路程你可能会被踩到也可能被学生看见，甚至还可能迷路。

宁泽涛表示虽然我现在很小但你不要小看人，我要是这点事情都做不了白在巴西的热带雨林一边和各种魔法生物玩生存游戏一边进行魔药研究了。“是吗，你这么厉害，那你现在能自己离开这个盥洗台吗？”麦克沃伊挑挑眉反问道。

这是个好问题，宁泽涛转身朝下看了看，脚底一滑差点大头朝下掉下去，麦克沃伊急忙把他捧到自己手里，“你现在连独自离开盥洗室都做不到，你觉得我能相信你平安无事从礼堂回到卧室这种说法吗。”

最后还是麦克沃伊陪着宁泽涛在卧室吃了早餐，然后自己去教课，宁泽涛乖乖待在卧室。吃饭时宁泽涛一直闷闷不乐，不知道是气自己的体型什么都做不了，还是生气麦克沃伊把他一个人留在卧室的决定。麦克沃伊看着他鼓鼓的包子脸很想戳上去，但还是决定先把人哄好；宁泽涛疑惑地看着伸到眼前的叉子，上面有一小块培根碎，“一般不是只有生病才有这个待遇吗？”

“你变成这样是我的错，我很有负罪感。”麦克沃伊小幅度地晃晃叉子，“给个面子吃一口吧，啊——”

宁泽涛满嘴塞着培根，拽着纸巾的一角擦擦沾上油的嘴角，“不是你的错，魔咒失控又不是你能预见的。”麦克沃伊收回叉子，换成苹果又递到他嘴边，“那你还这么不高兴。”让自己觉得简直罪孽深重。宁泽涛移开视线，嚼了几下之后咽下嘴里的苹果，神色别扭说的话却很坦诚，“那不是不想和你分开吗。”

麦克沃伊发自内心的觉得，自己的大可爱变小之后，反而更可爱了。

“那就和我一起去上课吧！”麦克沃伊一锤定音，“正好你可以当活体例子。”宁泽涛一口果汁喷出来，“你想让学生们知道！？”

“这样不是挺好的吗，本来学生们也不怎么相信你一个人休假这种话，把事情说清楚免得他们担心。我顺便警告他们魔咒运用一定要谨慎，不然梅林才知道会有什么后果。”麦克沃伊顺手帮他把喷在桌子上的果汁擦干净，“这样你也不用和我分开啊，难道你想在我上课的时候一直待在我袍子的口袋里吗。”

“请问我有反对的权利吗？”

“没有。”

本着学校里毕竟还是校长最大的生存法则，上课前麦克沃伊让自己的守护神去把这个决定告知了校长，他猜校长肯定不会否决，甚至会很乐意能够给迷你版的宁教授找点事情做。

麦克沃伊选择将这件事首先告诉七年级的学生们，年龄增长让他们对魔咒运用更加纯熟的同时，也让他们对事情有更多的理解，不会像低年级的小朋友们那样大惊小怪。麦克沃伊是这么想的，当他在课堂上说出宁教授并不是去休假，他的缺席有其他原因时，学生们眼里疯长的惊恐还是让他有点失望。

他没有再继续宁泽涛的话题，转而切入自己今天的教课内容，“在你们学习和运用魔法的过程中，总会产生魔咒发生偏差的问题，比如想要将茶杯变成乌龟却变成了老鼠，或是想要用飞来咒招来抱枕却招来桌子。这些都与使用魔咒的方式不当有关，可能是因为你的发音，或是挥动魔杖的手势。”学生们十分不解他为什么偏离了最初的有关宁泽涛的话题，但都没有举手打断。

“而我们今天要讨论的，是魔咒失控，”他曲起食指敲敲黑板，上面出现了相关的术语和笔记，“这是十分罕见的情况，可能因为施术者的情绪波动，也可能是受到了外力的影响，也可能就这么发生了，没有为什么。”

终于有学生按捺不住举起了手，“请说吧博德先生。”男生放下手，疑惑道，“无意冒犯教授，但是这与宁教授的休假有关系吗？”

麦克沃伊没有正面回答这个问题，只继续道，“在经过了七年的学习之后你们对基础的魔咒都有了纯熟的掌握，但请记住，任何巫师都可能发生魔咒失控的情况，即便是专门研习魔咒的人，比如我。”直觉告诉学生们教授要讲到重点了，气氛不知道为什么变得凝重。

而这样的气氛在麦克沃伊将宁泽涛从口袋里捧出来之后碎裂得干干净净，“在昨天下午，我在使用缩小咒的时候，它失去控制落到了宁教授的身上，让他暂时变成了这样。”他在“暂时”这个词眼上加重了语气。宁泽涛盘腿坐在他的掌心，笑了笑挥手说大家好。

作为巫师的他们原本就是麻瓜眼中的奇迹缔造者，但即便已经在魔法世界经历了数年的洗礼也无法抵消看到自己的魔药学教授变成二头身坐在魔咒学教授掌心的震惊感。留了时间让学生们窃窃私语之后麦克沃伊清清喉咙，教室里又安静下来，“如你们所见，原本我们决定隐瞒这件事直到宁教授恢复正常，但最终我们认为将这作为例子让你们对于魔咒失控有更加切身的认知更好。”

宁泽涛看了他一眼，决定不在现在拆男友的台说这明明全是你一个人的主意。麦克沃伊将另一只手放在宁泽涛身前成保护的姿态，“那么，现在你们有什么问题吗？”话音刚落，教室里的学生都举起了手。

除了几个学霸问了和魔咒失控有关的问题之外，其余的问题全部集中在宁泽涛身上，最多的莫过于“宁教授什么时候能够恢复正常？”

“按照我们的估计，在几天之后魔咒效力应该会消退，这要看宁教授自己的体质。”说着麦克沃伊不忘戳戳宁泽涛的脸。“在魔咒失控造成的结果里，不建议再次叠加魔咒，因为这可能会使得效果变得更加无法估量。所以我们没有在宁教授身上贸然施加放大咒。”

麦克沃伊没有留下书面作业，只让学生们对后面的章节进行预习，他猜在今天知道了宁泽涛“休假”真相之后他们估计都没有什么心情完成魔咒学作业。他也毫不怀疑，到了吃午饭的时候，整个学校都会知道宁泽涛被变小了这件事。

下课之后有几个格兰芬多的女生走到他的身边，目光全部黏在她们的迷你院长身上，“麦克沃伊教授，宁教授，有什么我们能帮忙的吗？”女生们问道，即便连麦克沃伊教授都说了现在等待是最好的办法，但不为自己的院长做点什么又觉得很不甘心。

“不用太在意这件事，”没等麦克沃伊开口，宁泽涛先说道，“好好进行你们的课程就行了。”女生们说了祝教授你早日恢复之后匆匆去往自己的下一堂课。

麦克沃伊和宁泽涛都以为学生们对这件事的回应到情绪反应就截止了，在这件事传遍学校之后宁泽涛光明正大的在晚饭时出现在了教师席上，同学们用眼神对于这种宁教授变小了之后麦克沃伊教授反倒明目张胆的喂饭秀恩爱的行为表示了深深的唾弃。

宁泽涛以为自己变小这件事在学生那里就到此为止了，但他实在没想到，自己，霍格沃茨的优秀毕业生，现任格兰芬多院长兼魔药学教授，现在被学生们当做了格兰芬多吉祥物一样的存在。

麦克沃伊从离开礼堂开始，就不断收到学生递过来的说是给宁教授的东西，都装在小小的盒子里，适合宁泽涛现在的体型。有的学生会说给的什么，比如是蜂蜜公爵最新口味的糖果，更多的则是对麦克沃伊说一句这是送给宁教授的请您帮忙收下之后就匆匆跑走。坐在麦克沃伊肩上的宁泽涛撇撇嘴感到不满，格兰芬多的小狮子们怎么连这点勇气都没有。

虽然数量不少，但因为体积小，即便麦克沃伊收了一路的礼物，放在手掌里也绰绰有余。回到卧室后他让宁泽涛坐在桌子上，将礼物堆在他面前，“提前过圣诞节了，看看小朋友们都给你送了些什么。”

说不感动是不可能的，宁泽涛耐心的一件件拆开礼物们，最多的是送给他的吃的，其次是缩小版的衣服，附带的小纸条上龙飞凤舞的写着迷你宁教授的衣柜由我们守护！字写得太潦草让宁泽涛猜不出来到底是哪个学生，或是哪几个学生这么无聊。还有学生送了他迷你的玩具熊，还有一套据说是锻炼的用具，但宁泽涛怎么看都觉得是给仓鼠用的。

“现在的学生手这么巧吗？”麦克沃伊手指捏起其中一套衣服看了看，在宁泽涛身前比了比，“也挺适合你的，明天穿着试试吧，学生们的心意呢，不能浪费啊。”宁泽涛原本想说自己的衣服够穿，但想想那群学生期待的脸，还是选择了点头。

“这套也试试吧。”麦克沃伊说道，宁泽涛抬头就看见他满脸笑容的将一条粉色蕾丝花边裙展示在眼前。很好，要是让他知道这是谁送的，这位同学这个学期你就不用从禁闭室里出来了。“拒绝。”

在麦克沃伊的强烈要求，主要是狗狗眼攻击下，宁泽涛还是同意把这些衣物（除了那条裙子）都试给他看。麦克沃伊看着宁泽涛换上衣服，自己拍照，宁泽涛脱下之后换上另一套，不由得感叹道，“我现在终于明白了小时候妹妹打扮芭比娃娃时的乐趣。”看着宁泽涛的短胳膊短腿又补了一句，“但我觉得你比较像仓鼠，圆滚滚很可爱的那种。”

在宁泽涛穿上最后一套之后，麦克沃伊突然将一条围巾围到了他的脖子上，“最近还挺冷的，你的身体可能抗寒能力会受到一点影响，围上围巾不容易感冒。”话是这么说没错，但为什么他要用拉文克劳的围巾！？

“Cam，你还记得我毕业于格兰芬多吧。”宁泽涛无奈的拽了拽围巾，坐下拆开了手边的一块巧克力塞进嘴里。“当然记得，你现在还是格兰芬多学院的院长呢。”

“那你不觉得我用这条围巾可能会让戈德里克.格兰芬多先生托梦给我然后指着我鼻子骂吗？”麦克沃伊表示不同意，“那我还接受过伊法莫尼魔法学校的分院呢，霍格沃茨四大巨头岂不是都要怼我。”

“但你总不能让我在学生面前这么明目张胆的叛变吧。”宁泽涛说着取下那条围巾，将旁边的格兰芬多围巾戴上。顺带举例道，“当初你变成小宝宝的时候，我可没有让你戴格兰芬多的围巾。”

“啊对，还有这件事呢，”麦克沃伊想起自己当初喝了宁泽涛配的魔药之后变成小孩子的经历，“那我们就算扯平了。”你让我喝错了一次魔药，我让你误中了一次魔咒，我们还真是般配。

“你真的不愿意试试这条裙子吗，我觉得很可爱。”宁泽涛头也不抬准备站起身，“烧了它。”刚起来一点就被麦克沃伊用一根手指按住脑袋重新坐下去，梅林在上，宁泽涛能发誓他看到麦克沃伊头上长出了小恶魔的犄角。更糟糕的是他现在一根手指就能搞定自己。

看着宁泽涛双臂抱胸，满脸的我就不，你有本事就甩我一脸魔咒，反正我也没办法反抗；麦克沃伊还是放下了手里的裙子，宁泽涛还没来得及松口气，就被麦克沃伊曲起手指弹了一下，差点摔个四脚朝天。然后被麦克沃伊捧在手里，用拇指揉来揉去，最终麦克沃伊觉得玩够了，“虽然看不到你穿裙子，但这样也算值了。”

这让宁泽涛再次思考自己是爱上了一个怎样的熊孩子。

晚上看书的时候宁泽涛趴在麦克沃伊的头顶，一边摸着柔软的卷毛一边俯视着与麦克沃伊一起看那本古籍，很可惜的是依旧没有得到什么有用的信息。宁泽涛坐起来活动了一下筋骨，虽然他也知道这种魔法消退至少需要五天，但变小了实在是很多事情不方便，还被自己男朋友变着花样的欺负，想着就让宁泽涛无力的仰面躺在麦克沃伊的头上。

察觉到头顶的二头身男友姿势变化，麦克沃伊问道，“困了吗？”宁泽涛揉揉眼睛，“有点。”虽然看书时间不算长，但眼睛也酸涩得不行。麦克沃伊把手放在身边让他上去时，宁泽涛都懒得动，直接滚了两圈滚到了麦克沃伊的掌心里。

“那就快睡吧。”宁泽涛在他掌心坐起来，拍拍自己的脸，“还有一件事情没做。”

“什么？”

宁泽涛挥挥手臂，“近点。”麦克沃伊将手掌移到离自己的脸只有一点点的距离，宁泽涛满意了，站起来在他的唇上亲了一下，“晚安吻，昨天没来得及就睡着了。”看着宁泽涛的笑容麦克沃伊想要第无数次感谢梅林让他们相遇，并且相爱。

早上醒来的时候宁泽涛还没有醒，麦克沃伊看着他在枕头上睡得安稳，忍不住凑过去在他的头顶落下一个轻柔的吻。他已经尽量放轻了动作，但还是让宁泽涛转醒，抱住了麦克沃伊伸过来的手指，“早上好亲爱的。”

当霍格沃茨的学生们看着麦克沃伊教授头顶着迷你版宁教授行走于学校时，纷纷在内心感叹，今天也是吃下两位教授新鲜狗粮的一天；顺便一提这样的照片已经炒到五加隆一张了。

宁泽涛恢复是一周后的事，基本已经到了麦克沃伊的忍耐极限。但好在第八天他洗完澡从盥洗室出来时总算是看到了正常版的男朋友，对方正光裸着上半身坐在床上，翻看着被不知名猫头鹰送来的一本相册，里面全是这一个星期里学生偷拍的麦克沃伊和二头身的自己。

麦克沃伊走过去用手指勾勾宁泽涛的下巴，“这位先生，多少钱一个晚上啊？”宁泽涛扬扬眉，缩短了两人之间的距离，最终在他唇边呢喃，“免费，但我们有一个星期的帐要好好算一算。”

“正好，我们有一个晚上的时间可以慢慢算。”

——End——

注：Reducio 速速缩小


	21. Invisibility Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HPAU背景下的破镜重圆，相亲梗设定的另一种打开方式。速成产物，依旧是没有任何剧情，只有狗粮和假车。

…  
人可以隐形，东西也可以，但爱不能  
…

麦克沃伊从没想过会在这样的情形下再次见到宁泽涛，看在梅林的份上，他根本就没想过还会有见到宁泽涛的一天。谁能告诉他这个当初信誓旦旦说想回到祖国之后成为一名魔药学教授的人怎么会穿着中国傲罗指挥部统一的巫师袍作为中国魔法部派出的合作代表和他的同事一一握手。

想到握手，麦克沃伊意识到一个要命的事情，他立刻将右手背到身后，即便现在宁泽涛的目光根本就没看过来。是的，在分手好几年之后，他仍然戴着那枚他们当时一起在南美洲买的情侣戒指，而他不想让宁泽涛知道这件事。

身旁的麦基翁疑惑地看了他一眼，眼里漏出对他变了几番的脸色的担忧。麦克沃伊对她笑了笑，将右手伸进外袍的口袋里，握住魔杖，他现在十分庆幸魔咒学他一直都拿的优秀，工作之后无声咒也越发纯熟了。

等到宁泽涛走到他面前时，麦克沃伊已经调整好了神色，握住了宁泽涛伸过来的手掌。前男友的手还是和他记忆里一样温暖好看，蓦然勾起了很多零碎的回忆，麦克沃伊说着公式化的感谢你们提供帮助，避开了和宁泽涛眼神的对视，没有注意到宁泽涛的眼神在他手指上停留的那一瞬间。

分开之后麦克沃伊的身体才松懈下来，作为魔法生物保护与研究学家，他和麦基翁在这种追捕走私犯的过程中是帮不上什么忙的，但毕竟最初联系澳洲魔法部向中国魔法部寻求帮助的是他们，麦克沃伊看着宁泽涛有条不紊的和傲罗们开展工作，显然已经轻车熟路，不知道该感叹时间过得太快还是世事难料。

隐形咒只能让被施加的物体不可见，并不能消去物体原本的魔法效果；南美洲的魔法就像他们的风情一样热情而直接，戒指内侧用魔法刻印了宁泽涛的名字，长时间没见面也未消去半点效果，在宁泽涛出现在他视野里的一瞬间就开始发烫。

回去之后把戒指摘下吧，麦克沃伊心不在焉的翻看着手里的资料时想着，身边的麦基翁低低的叹了口气，“那位中国傲罗看着和我们差不多大，居然都已经结婚了，太可惜了。”麦克沃伊飞快地抬起头，“什么？”

麦基翁被他过于迅速和激烈的反应吓了一跳，“是啊，你没看见他无名指上戴着戒指吗。”说实话，麦克沃伊自己都不知道他的目光落在了哪里，不过这倒是解释了握手时落在皮肤上的一点点凉意。他重新将目光落在不远处的宁泽涛身上，看见了对方无名指上反射的一点微光。

即便看不太清晰，麦克沃伊也十分确定那就是宁泽涛和自己一起买的对戒，另一枚正圈在自己的手指上。这算什么，麦克沃伊想着，傻的人不止自己一个吗。“Cam？”麦基翁的手指他在眼前晃了晃，“你今天怎么了，一直怪怪的。”

现在绝不是一个向同事讲自己那段以失败告终的恋爱的时候，麦克沃伊对她笑了笑，“没事，这几天没睡好。”这倒是事实，自从联合魔法部协助追捕魔法生物走私犯以来，庞大的工作量使得他们的睡眠时间也缩短不少。

“等这件事结束再好好补觉吧。”麦基翁揉揉眼睛，拍拍他的手背以示安慰，目光落在他的手背上时，却忍不住惊讶，“Cam，你的戒指呢？”

“哦，我……暂时把它收起来了。”麦基翁张张嘴，似乎想说什么，但考虑到这里不是适合他们闲聊的地方，便没说出口，只提醒道，“别让嗅嗅看见，不然就是它的了。”麦克沃伊点点头，另起了一个有关工作的话题转移麦基翁的注意力。自巴西回来便一起工作的同事既了解他又有敏锐的观察力，再在戒指和宁泽涛相关的话题上纠缠麦克沃伊很难保证她不会察觉到什么。

而他们现在最不需要的就是被过去的感情打扰工作。

话虽如此，但工作间隙看一眼对方也无伤大雅，尽管麦克沃伊再三提醒自己没什么好看的，那就是宁泽涛而已，和他的中国同事们穿着统一的巫师袍；认真时的眉眼和偶尔的小动作还有无名指上的戒指都是麦克沃伊曾经很熟悉的，包括不喝咖啡这一点。

麦克沃伊看着他对着咖啡壶捧着杯子一动不动，被施了魔法的容器几次想要为他自动添上咖啡，都被宁泽涛以手盖住杯口的方式无声的拒绝。麦克沃伊想起曾经他们熬夜写论文时宁泽涛喝了咖啡提神第二天胃疼的样子，杖尖一挑，器具们叮叮咚咚泡好了一壶红茶，飞到宁泽涛面前为他填满了杯子。

再一次，麦克沃伊十分庆幸他的无声咒使用熟练。

虽然是在一起工作的同事，但事实上麦克沃伊和麦基翁的主攻方向不同，麦克沃伊主要是对魔法生物进行研究，麦基翁则更偏向于野生魔法生物的寻找和保护上，长时间在野外与魔法生物打交道让麦基翁有超乎常人的观察力和第六感。比如现在，她正捧着马克杯，在心里默默计数，这是那位来自中国的帅气傲罗先生第五次“不经意”看向她和麦克沃伊了，尽管他很小心的不让自己的眼神显得刻意，也做得很好，但没有瞒过在这方面十分敏锐的麦基翁。

她还愿意用嗅嗅的珍藏打赌，自己绝对不在那位先生的视线范围内。这就非常有趣了，联系一下麦克沃伊今天的反常和傲罗手指上那枚与他的相似得有些过分的戒指，麦基翁突然意识到自己好像发现了什么不得了的事。

在完成自己力所能及的事情后，麦克沃伊和麦基翁也没有更多的理由留在这里，追捕行动是傲罗们的工作，他们只希望事情一切顺利，尽可能多的救下那些可怜的魔法生物。离开前两人再次叮嘱他们有的魔法生物可能十分狂躁，不要激怒更不要伤害它们，他们随时都可以过去帮忙。

离开魔法部设立的临时工作点之后麦基翁伸了一个大大的懒腰，由于事件紧急，这几天吃住都在这里，实在是憋闷坏了。现在已经不早了，麦基翁看着暗下来的天幕突然想起威尔逊告诉她等工作暂时告一段落之后去她家里聚餐，她看了看还在愣神的麦克沃伊，为了满足自己的好奇心顺带拯救“迷途”青年，开口道，“Madi让我忙完了去她家里吃饭，一起吧。”

麦克沃伊回过神，“好啊。”还没说完麦基翁已经拿出手机告诉威尔逊他们要过去的消息。威尔逊的回复来得很快，作为医生的她自己也刚下班，对于傲罗男友不在家好几天终于有除了狗狗以外的生物陪自己了这件事十分兴奋。

“都出来了，隐形咒也该解除了吧。”麦基翁开口道，刚开始听了麦克沃伊的话还以为他真的把戒指取下了，时间一长就发现只是在上面施加了隐形咒。她就知道曾经因为戒指被嗅嗅偷走几乎掀了它的窝的人怎么可能把戒指取下来呢。

解除魔咒之后麦克沃伊重新看着牢牢套在无名指根部的戒指，随着他和宁泽涛之间的距离越来越远，原本的热度也一分分冷却下去。他们十分默契的同时挑中了这对戒指，分手时也同样默契的各自保留了自己那一枚，没提过关于戒指如何处理半个字。

他想起休息时澳洲傲罗们打趣宁泽涛的话，成熟的男人难得带了几分腼腆，眼神一如他们初见时那般清澈如许。他没有听见宁泽涛对调笑的回应，只看见他抚摸着那枚戒指，神情温柔得好像陷在最美好的回忆里。

他和麦基翁幻影移形到威尔逊的家门前，显然自己的同事除了说要来吃饭之外还告诉了他们共同的好友一些别的事情，麦克沃伊看着威尔逊若有所指的目光，简直想掉头就跑。“快进来吧，”威尔逊退到门边让他们进去，“菜还有一会才好。”

在朋友们做饭的时候，麦克沃伊从来只有看着的份，在霍格沃茨读书的时候有家养小精灵做饭，在巴西深造神奇动物学的时候同样有小精灵做饭，还有一个手艺不差的男朋友，直接导致了现在麦克沃伊厨艺技能为负值，在女巫们挥舞魔杖的时候坐在餐桌等吃。

趁着麦克沃伊埋头吃的时候，麦基翁和威尔逊对视一眼，一瞬间已经交换了无数讯息。最终威尔逊带着些许刻意的清清嗓子，开始一步步引导话题，“Kyle的工作状态怎么样？”男朋友是最年轻的傲罗成员，说不骄傲是不可能的。“很好啊，”麦克沃伊回答道，“大家对他的评价很高。”

“没有和中国魔法部派来的成员起什么冲突吧？”麦基翁只顾低头吃东西，显然不准备参与到话题中，麦克沃伊只好回答道，“没有，有一个共同的目标，大家相处得很融洽。”麦基翁终于抬起头，对着麦克沃伊笑道，“其中一位中国傲罗还长得很好看呢，对吧Cam。”

如果不说实话，这两个女人估计是不会让自己走出这扇门的。麦克沃伊在心里默默下着判断，其实他也很清楚，相处了好几天，自己的状态不被Taylor看出点什么是不可能的，更别说再加上知道自己谈了恋爱又分手的Madi。

“嗯，是很好看，还和我前男友长得一模一样。”最终他开口道，眼神下意识的落在他的戒指上。两位女巫显然有些意外他的坦诚，一时竟不知道该说什么。威尔逊站起来离开餐桌，几分钟后回到他们面前，将三张面膜甩到了麦克沃伊手边。“什么？”

“不知道这次他会来，要知道早就给你了。”她坐下来切下一小块肉喂给脚边的狗狗，“麻瓜界很火的前男友面膜，见面前一晚敷一张，第二天容光焕发让对方后悔到质疑梅林。”麦基翁用手肘撞了撞她的手臂，“迟了，之后都是分开工作了。”

“总是能制造机会见面的，拿去吧拿去吧。”说着她手中魔杖一扬，面膜在麦克沃伊眼前晃了晃之后飞进了他的背包里。

“我不……”麦克沃伊想说我不想和他见面，都是过去的事情了，他早就做好一辈子不和宁泽涛再见面的准备，但话到嘴边又通通卡住说不出口，哪就真的放下了，放下了的人才不会把曾经的戒指当宝贝一样天天戴在手上，也不会有事没事就往对方那边看。

“我觉得吧，”麦基翁的语气一本正经，“那位Ning先生肯定没有放下和你这段感情啊。”她看着威尔逊分析道，内容却是说给麦克沃伊听的，“他不仅也戴着戒指，还经常往你这边看。”麦克沃伊惊讶地抬起头，麦基翁摆摆手，“他很注意没让你发现，但我发现了。”

麦克沃伊沉默了一阵，“再说吧，现在工作为重。”宁泽涛倒是坦荡荡的戴着戒指，他已经胆怯到要用隐形咒了，明明当初和平分手，谁也没欠谁，怎么好像他成了不敢去面对的那一个。他迎着好友的目光补充道，“他又不知道我还没放下，现在这样不就挺好的吗。”

饭后麦克沃伊很自觉地将餐具收拾到厨房，两位女巫坐在沙发上看着他在厨房指挥着餐具自动清洗的背影。“你觉得Ning有意识到Cam没放下吗？”威尔逊问道，麦基翁思索了一会，谨慎道，“难说，这几天他一直用隐形咒隐去了戒指，也不愿意和他有什么接触。”

“隐形咒？”威尔逊微微睁大眼睛，“他难道不知道傲罗的基础课程之一就是识别隐形咒吗？”麦基翁耸耸肩，“他又不像你有一个傲罗男友，现在这位傲罗先生已经是他前男友了。”她顿一顿，想到那些被偷猎的魔法生物语气里带上严肃，“不过我同意Cam的观点，现在工作为重，感情可以以后再说。”

“这个自然。”

之后的日子对于麦克沃伊和麦基翁来说没什么特别，照顾研究那些魔法生物，顺带等待着傲罗们的消息。虽然知道有重大消息一定会第一时间通知他们，但看到宁泽涛亲自过来他们都相当惊讶。麦克沃伊当时正抱着嗅嗅，第无数次教育它要听话不要乱偷东西，话没说完，对发光物体无比敏感的嗅嗅已经挣脱了他的怀抱奔向刚进门的人，手上的戒指。

宁泽涛以傲罗优秀的反应力在嗅嗅偷走身上的东西前把它提在手里，看着它渴望的目光笑了笑，从身上拿出一枚银币加上简单的发光咒后递给它，“戒指是对我很重要的东西，所以不能给你，我把这个送给你好不好？”

嗅嗅看了看闪闪发亮的银币，再抬头看看没有反射阳光时那枚平平无奇的戒指，接受了交易，飞快地拿过将银币装进自己口袋里。宁泽涛说话声音不大，却被走向他的麦克沃伊听得清清楚楚，他停住脚步，正好对上宁泽涛看向他的眼神，愣在那里连嗅嗅又跑走了也没管。

都已经分手这么久了，这个男人对自己的影响怎么还是这么大，麦克沃伊在心里唾弃自己，唯一值得庆幸的是因为嗅嗅他来得及在宁泽涛注意到之前为戒指施加隐形咒。一个相当不合时宜的想法突然冒出来，早知道昨天晚上就用一张Madi送的面膜了。

“Ning先生专门过来是有什么事吗？”麦基翁很不想打断两人美好的对视，但她必须当这个破坏气氛的人。宁泽涛回过神，敛去笑容，“我来是想告知两位最新的进展，”他以职业化的语调说道，“我们已经找到了那个团伙所藏匿的地方，很快便会采取行动，成功之后的后续工作还需要你们帮忙。”

“当然，也很感谢你们这次的帮助。”麦基翁说道，和宁泽涛握手，然后以眼神示意麦克沃伊不要再沉迷美色了拿出工作素养来。再次和宁泽涛握手的时候麦克沃伊终于近距离对上了他的眼睛，戒指内侧传来的热度让他在辨析到宁泽涛眼底那些情感时被烫得心口一哆嗦。

三天之后他们等到了两国魔法部的傲罗联合行动成功，数种濒危魔法生物被成功解救的圆满结果，同时传来的还有宁泽涛在过程中受伤住进医院的消息。

自从成功以来麦克沃伊，麦基翁就和澳大利亚保护神奇动物司的巫师们忙得不可开交，在经历被偷猎和虐待之后的魔法生物们极其敏感，光是安抚它们就用了好大一番功夫，更别说对它们进行一系列的治疗和研究了。

最初麦克沃伊甚至不知道宁泽涛受伤这件事，当时他在和拉金一起照料受伤的魔法生物，随口问道，“这次行动顺利吗，我听说Kyle好像受了点伤。”拉金点点头，“还算顺利，你知道那些走私犯都是不要命的人，参加行动的傲罗多少都受了点伤，唯一一个严重的是一位中国的傲罗，现在还住在医院里。”

麦克沃伊手一抖，魔咒落在地上激起一小团尘埃。“是哪位中国傲罗？”没等他向梅林祈祷不要听到宁泽涛的名字，拉金已经开口，“宁泽涛，怎么了，”他看着麦克沃伊不太好的脸色，“你认识他吗？”

不仅认识，他还是我念念不忘的前男友。麦克沃伊缓和了神色，“只是觉得别人过来帮忙，还受了伤有些过意不去。”

“那就去探望一下他，”麦基翁突然开口道，“他现在是Madi的病人，还能让她给你讲讲具体情况。”含糊地答应之后麦克沃伊突然意识到一件事，难道只有他一个人到现在才知道宁泽涛受伤这件事吗。

当天傍晚他和麦基翁一起去了医院，快到病房门前时麦基翁看了一眼他，“还是不愿意解除咒语吗。”麦克沃伊将右手握成拳又松开，“我今天没有戴戒指。”麦基翁眼里是掩不住的惊诧，看着因为长时间戴戒指而在手指根部形成的色差，麦克沃伊苦笑一下，“但是痕迹还是太明显了。”说着他用了魔咒稍加掩饰，然后敲响了病房房门。

麦基翁在他身边小声道，“我去找Madi问问他的情况。”没等麦克沃伊回应便径直离开，留下麦克沃伊站在那里不动声色地深吸一口气，走进去独自面对宁泽涛。

宁泽涛身上还有地方裹着纱布，他的眼神有些迷蒙，显然是刚从浅眠中被唤醒。麦克沃伊在床边坐下，“抱歉吵醒你了。”他说道，克制着抚摸宁泽涛缠着纱布的小臂的动作，只问道，“疼吗？”

“刚被魔咒击中的时候有点疼，后面还好。”宁泽涛说得好像这根本不是个事，但麦克沃伊知道绝对不像他说的这么轻松，宁泽涛还是不会让别人担心自己，一如以往。病号服没掩住的地方有一道伤疤，他们在一起的时候还没有，大概是当了傲罗之后落下的。常年和魔法生物打交道，麦克沃伊身上也有一些用魔咒或药物无法愈合的伤痕，但宁泽涛原本不需要承受这些的。

“我以为你会成为魔药学教授，那不是你的梦想吗。”他看到宁泽涛手指上的戒指，它显然被保护得很好，还是它刚被买下的时候带着温润光泽的样子。“是啊，回去之后我向学校提出了申请，也被录用了。”他语调平缓的说道，“然后半年之后我辞职了，通过了傲罗考试，成了一名兢兢业业的公务员。”他玩笑道，麦克沃伊跟着他笑了笑，去想着丝毫不相干的问题，他的手就一直放在被子外，冷不冷？

“为什么突然，你不是一直很向往当教授教学生吗？”他记忆里的宁泽涛，把成为魔药学教授定为自己的目标，而且是唯一的，不会有任何改变的目标，这也间接促成了他们的分手。宁泽涛想回中国，他想回澳大利亚，这个矛盾不可调和，现在依然是心里横亘着的一根刺。

“当教授很好，学生也很可爱，只是——”宁泽涛停顿一下，眼神飘向头顶的天花板，“突然就意识到不想按部就班的生活，想寻找一种更加刺激的生活方式。而且当教授看着忙，其实空闲时间很多。”他没再说下去，麦克沃伊有些摸不着头脑，“空闲时间多还不好？你以前还抱怨课程太紧没有空余时间自己进行魔药实验。”

碰上宁泽涛的视线时他才意识到自己脱口而出的话是多么的自然而微妙，再如何想要划出距离，提醒自己都是公事而已，无论有没有走出来，谈恋爱都已经是过去时了。但一不留神，割除不掉的过去就会冒出来提醒他，有那么一段时间里他们是彼此最熟悉的人。

宁泽涛笑了笑，似乎很高兴听到他说这样的话，“嗯，是啊，但时间突然多了反倒很不适应，所以最后决定去当傲罗。”他是适应力很强的人，当初作为唯一一个在巴西魔法学校深造的中国学生也好好的过下来了。当教授后唯一不适应的只是一旦闲下来满脑子都是麦克沃伊，心底里有个声音疯狂叫嚣着当初做了个蠢决定，忘不掉就应该去找他；逼得他干脆辞职，选择了更加忙碌的傲罗工作。

等到心情完全平复，他确定自己面对麦克沃伊时也能平静地笑着说你好的时候，宁泽涛也已经喜欢上了这份充满不定又带着些刺激的工作。也许他的确是做了一个正确的选择，宁泽涛看了看身边坐着的麦克沃伊想着，不然他可能一辈子都不会再见到心心念念这么些年的人了。

“我听Mitch说，你是因为想要帮魔法生物挡住走私犯的魔咒才受伤的？”宁泽涛没想过他会突然提起这件事，点头道，“是，你之前不是叮嘱了这种魔法生物很珍贵需要看到要多加保护吗。”麦克沃伊看着他满脸“我有好好听你说话”的小骄傲只想狠狠捏他的包子脸。“也没有那么珍贵。”

刚走到门边的麦基翁正好听见这两句对话，压低声音满脸不敢相信地转向威尔逊，“没有那么珍贵？他当初写了五卷羊皮纸的论文来阐述这种魔法生物有多么重要，多么需要巫师界的保护。”

威尔逊拍拍她的肩，“Taylor亲爱的，这个世界上没有什么比自己的爱人更重要，”她瞟了一眼病房里的两人，“无论他们现在有没有在一起。”

说完两人便很识趣地走开，不打扰里面的人。麦克沃伊也没有留太久，相比只需要安心养伤的宁泽涛，他现在成了不清闲的那个。看看时间差不多了，麦克沃伊站起身，“那我就先走了，你好好休息。”

转身的那个瞬间宁泽涛拉住了他的手，温热的手掌加重了些力道，说出口的话却让麦克沃伊察觉到了一丝脆弱，“戒指，你摘掉了啊。”麦克沃伊不用回头看都能想象到宁泽涛此时失望的样子，他不敢转身，也不敢回头看一看宁泽涛，怕自己会不管不顾的吻上去。

“嗯。”沉默了好一阵他才回答道，一直没有挣开宁泽涛的手，“你还戴着。”上一次这样心跳如擂鼓是什么时候，是被宁泽涛告白的时候，还是他们第一次接吻的时候，或是把我们分手吧说出口的时候，反正总是与宁泽涛有关。

“因为没办法忘记。”说完宁泽涛松开他的手，看不见他的表情，麦克沃伊一时竟无法分辨他的话里那种情绪更多，宁泽涛倒是没想这么多，话说出口只觉得轻松。“是吗，”麦克沃伊慢慢朝门口走着，手伸进衣袋里摸到戒指，“而且也不想忘。”

宁泽涛愣了一下，抬头看见麦克沃伊背对着他挥手，戒指在无名指上映出夕阳的色彩和他们的过去。

工作的顺利完成，查尔莫斯也得到了一个小休假，邀请麦克沃伊和麦基翁来家里吃烤肉。麦克沃伊到的时候威尔逊和麦基翁正在客厅逗狗玩，厨房里已经飘出了香味。“和Ning的谈话怎么样？”她笑吟吟的看着麦克沃伊重新戴上的戒指明知故问。

“挺好的。”麦克沃伊说道，揉了揉狗狗的脑袋。威尔逊实在按捺不住，挑明道，“那以后我们去四人约会的几率大吗？”麦克沃伊耸耸肩，似乎不太关心这件事，“我也不知道。”他们都知道自己根本没放下彼此，对方也知道，但这也改变不了他们是异国恋的事实，更糟的是他们还都在自己国家有热爱的工作。

威尔逊叹口气，“随你吧，我只告诉你，Ning的伤很快就要好了，到时候我可没办法帮你留住他。”

威尔逊的治疗水平和宁泽涛的恢复能力麦克沃伊一向是清楚的，最多三天宁泽涛就能够离开医院了，在那之后会发生什么，他实在是不知道，也许当初应该在预言课上多花些功夫。但无论如何，看到自己在意的人完全康复都是好事。

之后麦克沃伊每天都会去探望宁泽涛，两人漫无边际的聊天，对未来之类想着都沉重的话题闭口不谈。

宁泽涛在见到他戴着那枚戒指出现在面前时有着溢于言表的高兴，“终于不用隐形咒了吗？”麦克沃伊也不掩饰，只无奈道，“难道我的魔咒水平这么糟糕吗。”宁泽涛调整了一下姿势，手背碰到了麦克沃伊的手指，“那倒不是，只是当傲罗原本就需要培养识破隐形咒的能力，所以……”

所以刚见面的时候就知道自己还戴着戒指，还能这么不动声色，几年不见套路真是只增不减。麦克沃伊腹诽道，换了个话题，“明天就可以出院了吧，有时间的话我带你去看看那些你解救的魔法生物。”

出乎他意料的是宁泽涛皱皱眉，似乎根本没听见他在说什么，在麦克沃伊小声叫了他之后勉强笑道，“Cam你能帮我把威尔逊医生叫过来吗，我的腿好像动不了了。”

看着医生们围着宁泽涛做检查询问他的情况，麦克沃伊很想问发生了什么，为什么会这样。前一秒他们还在如常的聊天，思索着能否更近一步，后一秒宁泽涛就告诉他自己腿动不了了。而最终得到的结果更是令人失望，目前无法确定原因，需要进一步做更多的检查。

“他刚才还好好的！”在离开病房之后麦克沃伊对着威尔逊说道，“可能是魔咒造成的二次伤害，也可能是别的原因，我们会查出来的。”她安慰道，麦克沃伊勉强镇定下来，点点头，沉默一会又迟疑着问道，“他有没有可能……”威尔逊从他的眼神里读懂了没说出口的后半句话，“希望不会，我保证我会尽一切努力让Ning好起来的。”

“Madi你的语气听着真像是平时安慰病人家属说的。”威尔逊朝他笑了笑，指指他的戒指，“你难道不是他的家属吗？”

宁泽涛从普通病房转去了特殊病房，麦克沃伊站在门前说不出心里是什么滋味。最终他还是推门进去，宁泽涛对他扬起了一个笑容。“看来我今天要在这里过夜了。”他轻松的语气反倒让麦克沃伊舌根又苦又涩，“现在感觉怎么样？”

宁泽涛很诚实的回答道，“还行？膝盖以下没有感觉了，医生说还要做检查找病因。”他看着麦克沃伊黯然的样子，忍不住伸手摸了摸他的脸，“没事的，你总要相信自己的朋友吧，威尔逊医生很厉害啊，之前很快就把我治好了。”

在宁泽涛掌心的温度从脸上的消失的时候，麦克沃伊将他的手拢在双手间，就像天冷时宁泽涛给他暖手时的样子。“我们和好，好不好？”现在不算是一个好时机，但他也找不到更合适的时候了。在宁泽涛开口前他抢先道，“我们之前是因为未来从事的工作异国分开，这个总能找到解决办法的。”他原本是想慢慢和宁泽涛讨论这个话题的，谁知道突然发生的事打乱了所有的计划。

“这样不好吗？”他看着宁泽涛沉默的侧脸说道，“等你好起来我们想办法协调工作，你来澳大利亚或者我去中国，也可以一起去学校教书；如果你不能好起来，”他说着握紧了宁泽涛的手，“那就正好留在澳大利亚，我不介意照顾你一辈子。”

“告白是你说的，所以这次我来说，公平吧。”

“你确定不是因为，”宁泽涛空闲的手敲敲自己的腿，“这个影响了你的判断力吗？”听到这句话麦克沃伊看上去气得恨不得扑上来咬他，“我是这么随便的人吗，虽然你当初告白的时候我立刻就点头了，但对于感情我很认真的好吗！”

“好吧我承认有一点影响，本来我是准备一步一步说的。但是没什么差别，这句话我肯定会说出来的。”

“我喜欢你，从我见到你的第一眼，到我余生的每一天。”

宁泽涛怔怔的看着他，好一会才说道，“亲爱的我感动得都要哭了。”麦克沃伊的脸后知后觉的烧起来，松开宁泽涛的手却被他握住，“当初被你甩了的时候我做梦都没想到还会有这一天。”

“我没甩你。”

“是吗，分手可是你提出来的。”

威尔逊敲了两下门，对着里面打情骂俏的两人抱歉的笑笑，“不好意思打扰你们的甜蜜时光，我有很重要的事情。”麦克沃伊让出位置，看着威尔逊拿着镊子和带盖子的容器走过来，“我刚才一直在想你突然瘫痪的原因，魔咒没有给你造成二次伤害，你本人也没有病史和遗传病，直到我想起来这个。”她用镊子在宁泽涛的发间找寻着，“做检查的时候我没有看清，但应该不会错的。”她从宁泽涛的发间夹出了一只黑色的小虫，“蜱虫，不知道怎么落到了你的头上，它的毒素造成了瘫痪。”

“可是我记得蜱虫是麻瓜那边才有的。”麦克沃伊说道，明显松了口气。威尔逊将它装进小容器里，回答道，“这里可是澳大利亚，麻瓜看不见我们的生物，可我们会遇见他们的生物啊。还好只是蜱虫，如果是其他的原因可能会很难办。”

“所以我帮助了魔法界的生物，却被麻瓜界的小虫咬了？”宁泽涛打量着那只小黑虫，都不知道摆出什么表情合适。威尔逊轻笑道，“但也算是因祸得福。”她冲着宁泽涛眨眨眼睛，不等他说话便转身，“以防万一，你需要在这个病房里住一晚，不过已经没有大碍了。”

门重新关上之后麦克沃伊抱住宁泽涛，亲昵而自然地将自己上半身的重量倚在他身上，呼出一口气，“太好了。”宁泽涛拥住他，抚摸着他的背，“我就说了肯定没事的。”不过的确算是因祸得福。

麦克沃伊松开他，在他的唇角点了一下，“之前和Taylor去野外工作的时候，也有一次不小心把自己弄进了特殊病房，你知道我对这里最大的感想是什么吗？”他问道，宁泽涛摇摇头，没有反应过来他想表达什么。

“这里的私密性特别好。”麦克沃伊解答道，魔杖尖端光芒一闪，门把手上已经落下咒语无法从外面打开。宁泽涛已然反应过来他话中所指，拇指指腹暧昧地拂过他的手背，“是吗，那我很期待啊。”

麦克沃伊将自己的魔杖放在床头柜上，轻巧的翻上床，跪坐在宁泽涛的胯骨两边，“你真的只有膝盖以下失去知觉了对吧。”

宁泽涛凑近他，手掌不安分的探入衣料下，“还是你来亲自确认一下比较好。”

巡房的威尔逊走到病房前，看到门把手上被施加的魔咒摇摇头，走了两步又拿出魔杖对房间施加了隔音咒。

有些人今晚大概是不会睡了。

——End——

文中蜱虫致瘫痪和特殊病房开假车的梗均来自美剧《芝加哥医院》S3E5  
注：Invisibility Spell 隐形咒


	22. Canary Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当麦教授成了小朋友。

我喜欢你，无论哪个时期的你都喜欢

…

众所周知，宁泽涛教授是一位非常优秀的魔药学教授，所谓的优秀，不仅体现在自身的学识和教学质量上，同样体现在对魔药配方的改良和研发上。宁泽涛就和很多魔药大师一样，没事的时候会把自己呆在办公室里对着各种各样的原料研究剂量和用途。这又来了另一个问题，魔药熬出来，必然要经过试验才能够知道效果，从而进行改进，谁来试药。

关于试药，其实魔法界的选择和麻瓜差不多，都是选择了小白鼠。但是总有那么些药，单用老鼠是不能完全了解效果的，老鼠又不会说话对不对。这种时候宁泽涛一般会自己试，学生当然不可能用来给自己试药，同事们也不可能，麦克沃伊肯定愿意但是他又舍不得。

但是拿自己试药也并没有持续多久，有一天麦克沃伊上完课来找宁泽涛去吃午饭，刚推开门就看见他拿着药剂瓶要往嘴里送。

“宁？”麦克沃伊看看坩埚里泛着深绿色的魔药，“你在喝什么？”他的第一反应是宁泽涛生病了，他们小感小冒从来都是自己配药喝不去麻烦护士长，但是每天一起吃饭睡觉就只有上课时候不在一起，没可能宁泽涛病了自己不知道啊，而且看颜色也不是感冒魔药。

“啊，亲爱的你来了，下课了吗。”宁泽涛将瓶子放下，对着他招招手。“新研制的缓和药剂，我在原来的配方基础上改良了一下。”

“你在自己试药？”麦克沃伊走近他，魔杖尖从坩埚里带起一些药剂，他仔细看了看确定这的确只是改良后的缓和药剂，而不是别的什么可能会给人带来危险或是副作用的魔药。“一个人试药，就在这里？”

宁泽涛从麦克沃伊皱起的眉头和变化的语气里感受到了他的不赞同，“我总不能拿学生试药吧。”宁泽涛笑着将麦克沃伊圈到自己怀里，麦克沃伊挑了挑眉，“你好像忘了还有一种选择。”他的手伸向桌子上的药剂瓶，还没碰到就被宁泽涛握住了。“你想都别想。”

“你需要一个人喝下魔药，告诉你自己的感受，这样你就能知道魔药的反应效果。我没说错吧，我来试总比你自己一个人在办公室里喝了好。”宁泽涛从来不告诉麦克沃伊关于自己熬制的魔药，就知道一定会发生这种事。“如果……”他尝试着说服自己的恋人，但是麦克沃伊少有的，带着不容置疑意味的语气和没有丝毫笑意的嘴角告诉他这件事没有转圜的余地。

从那之后他们就达成了默契的互助关系，麦克沃伊会喝下宁泽涛新研制的魔药，同样的，宁泽涛也毫不犹豫地做麦克沃伊魔咒的实验品，并且在麦克沃伊练习摄神取念的时候让他把自己读了个遍。“现在我对你绝对没有任何隐瞒了。”他对麦克沃伊说道，后者勾着他的脖子给了他一个吻。

通常来说，宁泽涛所研制的魔药都是无毒并且和治疗有关的，偶尔他也会心血来潮研究一些特殊的魔药，比如曾经麦克沃伊喝下魔药之后长出了软乎乎的兔子耳朵。

“我想看看你小时候的样子，之前去你家的时候只看到了一张照片，太可惜了。”情事之后宁泽涛毫无预兆地说道，身体上的疲累让麦克沃伊的大脑反应都慢了不少，过了好一会他才迷迷糊糊的说，“唔，那下次拿相册给你看。”他摸索着在宁泽涛的唇上亲了一下，声音里带着慵懒的撒娇，“睡吧，我好困。”

第二天他喝下宁泽涛新配的魔药，发现自己逐渐变小并且属于成人的麦克沃伊的意识逐渐被五岁的自己取代的时候，他才发现，原来昨天晚上那句话并不是随口一说。

格兰芬多对于自己想要得到的，从来都主动争取。他突然想到这句话，然后放心地让自己的意识沉睡，反正宁总会让他回来的。

宁泽涛看着自己的恋人慢慢变小，五岁的身体被裹在长袍里，好看的眼睛茫然地看着四周，下一秒便是扁着嘴小声说着这是哪，眼泪在眼眶里含着摇摇欲坠。宁泽涛有点懵，他修改了减龄剂的配方，理论上来说，麦克沃伊应该只是身体变小而依旧带着成人的心智。而现在这个情况明显是，他玩脱了。

好在圣诞节放假，他们不用给学生上课，学校里也没剩下几个人。宁泽涛蹲下去给自己变小了的恋人擦擦眼泪，试探着问，“你知道自己是谁吗?”

“卡梅隆.麦克沃伊，”他顺从地让宁泽涛帮他把缩小后的衣服穿在身上，“你是宁。”说完小孩子皱着眉想了想，“别的我不知道。”他看着四周，在看到玻璃罐里装着的树蛇皮的时候缩了一下，“这是哪？”

“这是，”宁泽涛将问题答案简化，“我工作的地方。”没必要把未来啊成长啊这些事让一个五岁小孩知道。魔药办公室总是带着一些阴冷的气息，宁泽涛把麦克沃伊抱起来让他坐在自己的手臂上，“我带你去卧室吧。”

走回去的路上宁泽涛在思考到底是自己在配置一副魔药让麦克沃伊回来，还是让这个五岁版的恋人自己将魔药代谢掉恢复正常；想来想去，还是准备让魔药效果自行消退，虽然五岁小孩子的新陈代谢能力肯定不及成年人，但是这是最保险的做法，他不确定麦克沃伊现在的身体能够负担得起魔药，更不确定新的魔药配置一定是正确的。

这次也许只是一个无伤大雅的意外，但是下一次呢，万一出了什么事，宁泽涛不觉得自己能够承受任何糟糕的事发生在麦克沃伊身上。

尽量从步伐平稳的从办公室回到他们平时住的房间，麦克沃伊在看到那张很柔软的床的时候眼睛一下子亮了起来，宁泽涛刚把他放上去就迫不及待地在上面滚了两圈。原来小时候就有这样的习惯，宁泽涛看着抱着枕头玩得开心的麦克沃伊想到那个属于自己的恋人，麦克沃伊喜欢抱着枕头，不管是抱着睡觉还是单纯的将下巴放在上面看书。在激烈的睡前运动和宁泽涛抱着他睡觉的这个习惯养成之后，枕头的前一项功能基本就消失了。

“卡梅隆，”宁泽涛坐在床上，让麦克沃伊坐在自己的对面，抽出魔杖，“现在不要动，知道吗。”

麦克沃伊乖巧地点点头，手指慢慢蹭到旁边的枕头上，将枕头的一角抱在怀里。宁泽涛将魔杖轻轻地落在麦克沃伊的头顶，念动咒语让橙色的光芒从杖尖冒出来探查麦克沃伊的身体，他必须确定魔药没有给麦克沃伊带来其他的副作用。

检查的结果宁泽涛还是很满意，这个缩小后的身体没有任何异常，属于成人的麦克沃伊意识在沉睡，魔药效力消退之后，随着身体的成长他也会回来，只是这个孩子的记忆是一片空白，只记得自己的名字和他的姓氏，对于这一点宁泽涛甚至有点开心，某种意义上这也能说明自己对麦克沃伊很重要吧。

麦克沃伊的眼睛一直落在宁泽涛的魔杖上，他小心地伸手摸了摸，宁泽涛有些好笑的看着他的动作，“卡梅隆喜欢魔杖吗？”属于麦克沃伊的那根魔杖现在在他的口袋里，把它交给一个五岁的小孩子显然是不合适的。麦克沃伊点点头，惊喜地看着杖尖冒出一个个泡泡，他抬手戳破一个，咯咯地笑出声。

宁泽涛没有带过孩子，作为家里的独子，他也没有弟弟妹妹让他拥有一些照顾小孩的经验。所以当麦克沃伊摸着肚子对他说宁，我饿了的时候，宁泽涛觉得有点手足无措。他打了个响指招来了一个叫缇娜的家养小精灵，穿着棉布裙的小精灵出现后照例是深深地鞠了一躬，“中午好，宁教授和……”它的声音在看到坐在床上咬手指的麦克沃伊的时候卡了一下，随后又高了好几度，“这是您和麦克沃伊教授的孩子吗先生！他真是一个可爱的宝宝！”

“不，他不是。”但是家养小精灵显然已经听不进去宁泽涛的解释了，它小心地上前几步，将那双大大的眼睛睁得更圆，“缇娜真心为你们感到高兴！先生！”它说着眼睛里开始积蓄泪水。

宁泽涛揉揉额角，“缇娜，现在去厨房拿一些吃的和热牛奶上来，还有，这件事情不准说出去。”

“可是先生，”缇娜不解地看着他，细长的手指捏在一起，“这样的喜事……”

“这是命令。”

缇娜因为他的语气缩了一下肩膀，“如您所愿，先生。”它再次鞠躬，然后啪地一下消失。十几秒之后它再次出现，手里举着一个巨大的托盘，上面摆满了食物和饮料，“缇娜不知道小先生喜欢吃什么，所以每一种都拿了一些。”

“谢谢你，一定要记好，这件事不能给任何人说。”

“是的先生。”

宁泽涛不知道小时候的麦克沃伊喜欢吃什么，只能按照长大后的他的口味选了土豆泥和撒了咖喱粉的烤肠（给他切成了适合入口的小块），糖浆水果蛋挞，和一杯温度刚好的牛奶。

小孩子的胃口不是很大，宁泽涛那份加厚加大版的牛奶吃到一半的时候麦克沃伊抹抹嘴巴说吃饱了，但是看着手边的牛奶和桌子上的香草泡芙又难以取舍，不知道自己是应该把牛奶喝了就行，还是撑着肚子再吃个泡芙，闻起来好香啊。宁泽涛伸手摸了摸玻璃杯的温度确定牛奶没有冷，“你先把牛奶喝了，下午饿了再吃泡芙。”麦克沃伊乖巧地点点头，小口地喝着牛奶。

吃完午饭宁泽涛用几个小魔咒陪着麦克沃伊玩了一会，又让缇娜给他找来了一本童话书，读着故事哄麦克沃伊睡午觉。哄别人宁泽涛也许不太在行，但是哄麦克沃伊他还是很有经验的，当然大的那个不需要他读故事。

麦克沃伊睡着之后宁泽涛给他盖好了被子，起身给自己倒了一杯茶。大眼睛的家养小精灵突然在他的脚边现身，宁泽涛猝不及防地呛了一口。“缇娜？”他将唇边的茶汤抹掉，“你会吵醒他的。”他走过去看看麦克沃伊，小孩子睡得正香。“有事吗?”他回过头看着这个今天明显兴奋过头的家养小精灵。

“缇娜找来了这些！”压低的声音里是无法掩饰的兴奋和自豪，缇娜将手里的书递给宁泽涛，后者随意地翻开最上面一本，“小孩子们都从上面学到知识！小先生一定会喜欢的！”类似于麻瓜的儿童知识读物，只是上面的图画和人物都是会动的。“谢谢你。”宁泽涛合上书，让麦克沃伊靠着它们打发一下时间也许是不错的选择。小精灵看上去已经激动地想要跳舞了，“缇娜很高兴能够帮上忙！”

小时候的麦克沃伊并不像现在这样坐得住，拿着一本书就能安静地坐一下午。不过毕竟是小孩子，这也是难免的。所以在麦克沃伊睡醒了，看了几页书之后发现外面开始飘雪，拉着宁泽涛的手指说想出去玩的时候，他完全无法拒绝。说真的，有谁能够拒绝一个顶着一头柔软的卷毛，棕色的大眼睛，白白嫩嫩的小团子的请求。

宁泽涛很仔细地把缩小后的拉文克劳围巾给他围上，又给他扣上一个帽子，“这样应该就不会冷了。”他刮刮麦克沃伊的鼻子。别说小孩子本来身体就不如大人，就算是成年版的麦克沃伊，每次冬天出门之前宁泽涛都要确认一遍他有没有戴好手套和围巾。

城堡里的学生很少，留校的那些现在基本上也都待在图书馆或是温暖的公共休息室里，这也免去了宁泽涛走密道的麻烦。不过为了不引起画像们的注意，他还是用咒语稍稍掩饰了一下。麦克沃伊充满了好奇地从宁泽涛的肩膀冒出头打量着自己能看到的城堡的每一处。

“下午好，宁教授。”格兰芬多的幽灵穿过旁边的石墙出现在他面前，握住头发让头颅与脖子分离，致以属于他的独特问候方式。“下午好，尼古拉斯爵士。”宁泽涛说道，按住了麦克沃伊听到声音后想要转过来的脑袋，“你能……”他对着幽灵扬扬脸，示意他将头放回去。

“喔，这里还有一个小孩子。”差点没头尼克将脑袋放回去之后飘近了些，“他长得真可爱。”没有实体的手指穿过麦克沃伊的脸，渗入到皮肤里的冰凉让他连着打了好几个喷嚏。“是魔咒出了意外吗？”幽灵关切地问道。

从头解释还不如顺着说，宁泽涛不到一秒就做出了选择，“是，可能要好几天才能恢复。我现在带他去霍格莫德转转。”

“祝你好运。”差点没头尼克说完挥挥手，漂浮着离开，麦克沃伊朝着他露出了一个大大的笑容，挥动着自己肉肉的手和他说再见。

顶着寒风也坚强地到霍格莫德玩的学生有点不敢相信自己的眼睛，学校公认的好男人标杆，男朋友的典范宁泽涛教授这次没有和麦克沃伊教授结伴出现在霍格莫德，要知道他们平时恨不得用一个永久粘贴咒和对方永远黏在一起；取而代之的是，宁教授怀里抱了孩子？？

在他们进入蜂蜜公爵挑选糖果之后，看到他们的学生都装作买糖进了店里，实际上全部在打量他们。

“那个小孩是谁？”一个学生用手肘碰了碰自己旁边的人，低声问道。

“看着像是麦克沃伊教授啊。”当有教授们的八卦的时候，是不是同一个学院的，认不认识就完全不重要了。同一个学校，同一个八卦目标。

“还围着拉文克劳的围巾，肯定是教授吧！”旁边又凑过来一个声音说道，随手拿了一包酸味棒棒糖，他嫌弃地看了一眼自己拿的糖又放了回去。“可是麦克沃伊教授怎么会变小？”几个人互相看了看，都摇摇头。

“也不一定是教授啊，万一是他们领养了一个和麦克沃伊教授长得很像的孩子呢！”新加入的姑娘压着声音提出自己的猜想，“他们都在一起好多年了，领养一个孩子也不奇怪吧。”她激动地握拳，手里那包甜姜柠檬薄片糖几乎被她捏碎，“或者他们终于弄了一个孩子出来！！”

旁边的男生翻了一个白眼，继续观察那个被裹得严严实实的小孩子。“肯定不是他们的孩子，至少和宁教授绝对没有血缘关系，你看那个卷毛那个眼睛那个肤色，没一个有亚洲人的特征。”

“会不会是麦克沃伊教授和别人的孩子？”话刚说完男生就被旁边的同学们死死瞪着，“我错了我错了，麦克沃伊教授怎么可能和别人有孩子呢。”

而被讨论的主人公好像没有感受到旁边炙热的目光一样，小家伙只是看着糖果，而宁泽涛则是拥有一个教师应有的镇定素养，只想着圣诞节结束之后要给他们多布置些作业才能让自己的学生们不这么闲得慌。

“宁我想吃这个这个，还有这个！”各种颜色形状的糖果让麦克沃伊挑花了眼睛，手指都指不过来，宁泽涛无奈地把这个晃着小短腿在店里像是一只蜜蜂一样转来转去的小孩抱起来，“糖吃多了对牙不好，不能买多了。”麦克沃伊扁扁嘴望着他，“看我也没用，这件事情没得商量。”

麦克沃伊失望地哦了一声，艰难地选了几样自己觉得看着最好吃的交给宁泽涛，结账之后恋恋不舍地跟着他离开。

宁泽涛给麦克沃伊买了一杯加了奶油的热可可，自己还是一杯黄油啤酒，麦克沃伊捧着施了保温咒的外带纸杯喝得开心，之前因为没有买够糖果而垮下去的小脸也重新露出了笑容。“宁，你喝的什么？”他问道，舌头舔去嘴边沾上的奶油。

“黄油啤酒，”他看着麦克沃伊好奇地眼神补充道，“你还要再长大一点才能喝。”虽然黄油啤酒里也没什么酒精，但是既然都被称之为啤酒了，五岁的小孩子还是不要喝比较好。

“长大真好，想快点长大。”麦克沃伊突然带着几分感叹意味地说道，宁泽涛有些好笑地看着他，“为什么？”

“长大了可以有魔杖，可以自己变出来很多东西，”他把嘴唇贴在杯沿上，感受到冒出来的带着巧克力香味的热气，“可以买很多的糖，还可以喝黄油啤酒。”

“嗯对，所以你要多喝牛奶，快点长大。”宁泽涛的额头和他的额头轻轻碰了一下，阖着眼睛温柔地说道。

他突然想起还在学校时候和麦克沃伊出来约会，牵着手一边聊天一边走路，感受冬天的雪花落在脸上轻盈而冰凉的触感。麦克沃伊说他有时候会怀念还是小时候的自己，穿着小裤衩在浅海的地方玩水捡贝壳，有时候可以让海水变成自己想要的形状，或是让它随着自己的手指摇摆。那时候也不知道什么是魔法，只是单纯觉得有趣。

“我当然不是说现在觉得魔法是负担，”麦克沃伊对他笑了笑，“只是了解得越多，最后却发现自己知道的总是很少。”魔法是海洋，而自己所了解的只是一条潺潺的小溪。他的手指挠挠宁泽涛的手心，“不过我还是很高兴自己不再是个孩子，毕竟如果不长大不来霍格沃茨，就没办法遇见你了。”

“你知道自己这是什么吗？”宁泽涛捧着他的脸说道，麦克沃伊的手覆上他的，“什么？”

“五年级综合症。看书看得太多从而对自身和魔法产生怀疑。”麦克沃伊笑出声，闭上眼睛顺从地接受宁泽涛落在他唇上的吻，“我只是求知欲强。”分开之后他说道。

“当然了，拉文克劳的级长先生。”

“宁，你在想什么？”麦克沃伊的手在他眼前晃晃，“没什么，我们回去吧，外面太冷了你容易感冒。”

“好。”

宁泽涛看着眼前这个小孩子，他是麦克沃伊，但不是属于自己的那个。

…

圣诞节留校的学生不多，四个学院的学生加在一起勉勉强强凑齐了半张桌子，吃晚饭的时候他们凑在一起飞快地低声交流了今天下午在霍格莫德看到的教授+小孩的组合。一个格兰芬多的女生听完之后悲伤地捂住脸，“今天下午我为什么要贪恋被子的温暖没有去霍格莫德！”宁教授抱着一个和麦克沃伊教授长得很像的孩子买糖果的场景，哦，想想就觉得好可爱！

“所以，你们最后也还是不知道那个孩子到底是谁。”七年级的斯莱特林学长皱着眉问到了事情的重点。旁边同是斯莱特林，下午去了蜂蜜公爵的小学妹叹了口气，“不是我们不想，是实在没办法啊，宁教授就在旁边呢，我们哪敢去问。”看在梅林和萨拉查.斯莱特林的份上，当着宁教授的面八卦和找死有什么区别。

“我赌一根糖羽毛笔，这次是院长玩脱了。”一个格兰芬多男生啃着鸡腿说道。

“我觉得我们要想办法把这件事弄清楚，”六年级拉文克劳的女生甩了甩马尾，“我绝对不相信麦克沃伊教授会和别人有孩子！”

这又让他们又开始新一轮的，关于麦克沃伊教授有没有可能做一些对不起宁教授的事。“绝对不可能，”他们最后得出结论，“我宁愿相信宾斯教授不讲魔法史了和皮皮鬼成了一个遵纪守法的文明幽灵。”

那边麦克沃伊一连打了好几个喷嚏，吓得宁泽涛还以为他吹了冷风感冒了。赶紧把他塞进被子里裹得厚厚实实的又用魔咒检查身体。

“总之，我们要当面和那个小可爱谈谈。”格兰芬多男生一锤定音。

“说真的，你们想过如果宁教授发现我们会死得多难看吗，别说拐走那个孩子了，就像现在这样讨论被他知道都能让我们多写三篇论文。”一个一直没说话的拉文克劳高年级男生说道，他看上去对整件事情漠不关心，甚至他的注意力到现在都还在自己面前的芝士土豆球上。

然而这一盆冷水并没有浇灭学生们的热情，吃完晚饭后他们转移到了有求必应屋，商讨出一个详细的，拐走团子（“你们知道他有多可爱吗！就像是一个和果子！一个团子一样软软糯糯的！”在蜂蜜公爵围观了的赫奇帕奇日本女生激动地说道，虽然因为口音问题大家大部分都没听懂）的计划。

“首先我们需要一个人去引开宁教授。”他们将一步步的计划列在有求必应屋里出现的黑板上，“做诱饵，问问题之类的，要把他拖住。”有宁教授在旁边他们可能到死都没办法和小团子单独说上一句话。

“我可以去。”之前泼了他们冷水的拉文克劳男生说道，“反正我的论文也有问题要请教宁教授。”

提出计划步骤的斯莱特林男生审视般的看了一会，仿佛在确定他真的不会出卖他们所有人。“好的。”最后他点点头，“那么宁教授就解决了。接下来我们需要一组人去把那个孩子接来。”鉴于宁教授对这个神似麦克沃伊教授的孩子的爱护程度，他们必须做好宁教授走之前会用上他们可能永远也破解不了守护魔咒的准备，魔咒课成绩最好的几个组成了小分队，剩下的人里有几个去厨房里拿吃的，其余待在有求必应屋乖乖等着。

男生站在门前深吸一口气，在门上轻扣了三下，很快宁泽涛过来打开门，“有什么事吗怀特先生？”他看了一眼男生抱着的书和羊皮纸，“是这样的教授，”怀特抱着书的手臂紧了紧，虽然自己的确是想请教问题，但还是免不了有些紧张，“我有些问题想要请教您，您现在，方便吗？”

宁泽涛很想说自己不方便，有个五岁的小孩子需要照顾，但是作为一个老师，他真的无法拒绝学生提问的请求，更何况麦克沃伊相当喜欢这个聪明又勤奋的学生。“有，你等我一下。”他转身走到床边，摸摸麦克沃伊的卷毛，“我有点事情要出去，你一个人待在这里可以吗？”

麦克沃伊从书里抬起头，“可以啊。”他想了想又说，“不过你要早点回来哦。”说完他凑过去亲亲宁泽涛的左脸。“我会的。”宁泽涛起身，走了两步又不放心地回头，“或者我让缇娜来陪你。”

哦不，千万别，小天使你可一定要拒绝。怀特站在外面听到这句话书差点掉在地上。随后里面软软的童音说道，“不用了，我自己看书就行。”

宁泽涛走出来关上门，“走吧，去办公室给你讲。”祝你们好运。怀特看着抽出魔杖在门把手上施加了咒语的宁泽涛想着。

等到他们消失在了楼梯转角，躲在角落的一行人飞快地走出来站定在门边。“Well，展现我们魔咒学水平的时候到了。”一个格兰芬多男生耸耸肩说道，伸出魔杖试探性地说道，“阿拉霍洞开。”没有反应。

他们又试了几个开锁的魔咒，毫不意外都没有作用。“我还有一个办法，不过动静会比较大。”斯莱特林男生说道，其余的人对视一眼，转过身开始施加隔音咒，等到他们刚刚建起屏障，身后就传来一阵火花炸裂般的噼啪声，门缝被破开一个洞，门把手上施加的魔咒依旧还在，门晃动着露出一条缝。

试探性地推开门，温暖气息扑面而来，床上的小团子眨着和他们魔咒课教授一模一样的眼睛，“你们是谁？”他们走进房间，最后一个进来的随手将门恢复如初。

“嘿，”队伍里的女生走出来靠近麦克沃伊，“你好，我叫索菲亚，我们今天下午都在蜂蜜公爵，就是那家糖果店里买糖，你有印象吗？”她递给麦克沃伊一块月桂糖。

“对不起，”麦克沃伊接过糖拿在手里，并不急着剥开吃，“我不记得了。”

“没关系没关系，”女生连忙说道，“你叫什么名字啊？”其他学生眼里突然迸发的期待让麦克沃伊下意识地缩了缩，女生回过头狠狠瞪了他们一眼。

“卡梅隆.麦克沃伊。”他说道，手指抚摸着书页上那只会动的猫咪。

一片沉默。

所以这的确不是麦克沃伊教授和别人的孩子，但是自己的教授变成了五岁小孩子这件事情，真的需要消化一下。一分钟后女生首先恢复正常，这样的麦克沃伊教授，别说在校七年内了，如果不是意外一辈子都见不到好吗，要把握住机会！

“卡梅隆你想和我们一起去参加聚会吗，有南瓜汁和牛奶，还有你喜欢的糖和很好吃的饼干，别的哥哥姐姐也在。”哥哥姐姐，这话现在说着真是有一种别样的成就感。

“可是宁让我在这里等他，”说着他举了举手里的童话书，“我的书也没有看完。”

“你把书带来，宁教授那边我们去说，这样行不行？”

麦克沃伊打量了一下他们，将糖纸剥开，把糖放进嘴里，“好。”

有求必应屋的门打开的时候里面所有的学生都屏住了呼吸，“女士们先生们，”索菲亚抱着麦克沃伊说道，“请允许我荣幸的向你们介绍卡梅隆.麦克沃伊先生，他今年五岁了。”

五，四，三，二，一

掌声和鼓掌声几乎掀翻有求必应屋的屋顶，金色的彩带和彩色纸屑从魔杖尖喷出来，洋洋洒洒地落到他们的肩上和地上。麦克沃伊露出一个大大的笑容，“你们好。”一屋子的学生看到这个比成年版麦克沃伊教授笑容杀伤力更大的孩子有种泪流满面喊天使的冲动，能和这个小天使亲密接触，被宁教授罚禁闭都值得啊！

索菲亚将麦克沃伊放到床上（床单专门选了拉文克劳的深蓝色），捏了捏有些发麻的手臂。其他的学生在床边围成一圈，齐刷刷地看着麦克沃伊，在这里大概没办法看书了，被注视着的小天使想着。

当他们发现麦克沃伊不怕生，对能回答的问题和抚摸他卷毛的手来者不拒之后新世界的大门就彻底打开了。晃着一头卷毛的麦克沃伊心里默默数着，他们至少问了三次自己喜欢吃什么，四次喜欢看什么书，五次会不会魔法，和数不清多少次数宁教授对你怎么样。

被这么多人关心关注着对麦克沃伊来说是很新鲜有趣的体验，他把书放在一边，给这些哥哥姐姐们讲自己家的花园，收藏贝壳的小盒子，果馅卷上被妈妈用魔法雕成玫瑰花样子的苹果，等等等等。这些他也都告诉了宁，年长的男人对他的成长环境和经历有同样的兴趣。

他们问完之后，开始用一些小魔咒和麦克沃伊玩闹，这时候小天使摸摸肚子说饿了，又手忙脚乱地拿吃的给他。离麦克沃伊最近的男生摸到了口袋里还有一块饼干，没多想就拿出来撕开包装递给他，“先垫垫。”麦克沃伊接过之后毫不怀疑地吃下去。

“唔，有点热热的。”吃完饼干他说道，一圈学生惊恐地看着他身上覆上羽毛，圆圆的脸开始变化，手臂开始不自觉地挥舞，再有人作出反应之前，麦克沃伊已经完成了转化过程；金丝雀在半空中愉快地扑腾着翅膀。

“哪个傻逼给他吃了金丝雀饼干！！”

宁泽涛推开有求必应屋的门的时候，看到的就是这样的场景，一只小巧的金丝雀在不高不低地地方盘旋，自己的学生们在下面紧张兮兮地举着垫子等着接住他。当一个学生的眼角扫到站着的宁泽涛的时候，他飞快地噤声，并用手肘碰了碰旁边的朋友。原本吵闹的学生们一个接一个的沉默，最后整个屋子里只听得见金丝雀挥动翅膀的声音。

“你们可真行。”宁泽涛抱着手臂面无表情地说道，学生们低着头不敢说话。这时候金丝雀朝宁泽涛飞过来，快到的时候忽然开始下坠，在学生们冲过去之前宁泽涛用漂浮咒接住了他，平稳下降的同时身上的羽毛逐渐褪去，等宁泽涛抱着他的时候，麦克沃伊已经从鸟恢复成了人。

“宁！”他开心地叫道，“你回来了！”

但是他的欣喜并没有传递到宁泽涛那里，亚洲人特有的黑色眸子里没有一点笑意，麦克沃伊脸上的笑容也渐渐褪去。他疑惑地看看身后站着的一大群人，再看看宁泽涛，“怎么了？”为什么这么安静，为什么宁不开心。

“卡梅隆，我不是告诉了你要在房间里等着我吗？”

听到这句话麦克沃伊下意识地又回头看了看身后那群哥哥姐姐，他们都低着头看着地面，还有勇气抬头的，看向他的眼神都是，麦克沃伊不知道该怎么形容，他只知道家里的猫咪被送去做手术之前也用这样的眼神看过他。

他回过头，眼睛里开始积蓄泪水，在宁泽涛说话之前哭出声，“你一直都不回来！我等了好久！我一个人！呜呜呜呜！你还凶我！”

宁泽涛感觉到之前不敢看他的学生现在全都抬起了头，以一种“天啊你是人吗你居然把他弄哭了”的眼神看着他。麦克沃伊的小脸哭得皱在一起，大颗大颗的眼泪往下掉，宁泽涛急忙让他靠在自己身上，空出一只手拍着他的背，“不哭了不哭了，是我不好，对不起，宝宝我错了。”他忙乱的说着一些哄孩子的话，完全忘记自己之前想说什么做什么，只是觉得自己简直罪大恶极。

等到麦克沃伊停止了眼泪开始抽噎，宁泽涛才反应过来这一切都被学生看在了眼里，“再有下次就全部关禁闭。”他说道，抱着麦克沃伊离开。

门关上之后学生们的心也落地了，“我们居然没被罚，真是梅林保佑！”一个男生抚着胸口心有余悸地说道。“我还以为死定了，宁教授的眼神好可怕。”

“感谢麦克沃伊教授吧，要不是他哭，宁教授指不定怎么折腾我们。”

“不过也值了，小孩子时候的教授太可爱了！”

“……这件事也同样告诉我们，宁教授对哪个时期的麦克沃伊教授都毫无办法。”

“而且我们毫无存在感。”

“啊，好想谈恋爱。”

…

回到房间里，缇娜已经准备好了食物，毛巾，热水，甚至还有治疗小孩子的药品。它紧张地看着脸上还有泪痕的麦克沃伊，“小先生还好吗？”

“他没事。”宁泽涛想了想又说道，“谢谢你今天来告诉我。”

缇娜自豪地挺起胸，“缇娜很高兴能够帮上忙，教授先生，在看到小先生不在的时候缇娜真的吓坏了，缇娜必须告诉您。”

“你做得很好。”宁泽涛觉得果然走的时候还是应该让缇娜来看护着麦克沃伊，虽然小精灵自告奋勇地出现来帮忙了，但是还是没赶上他被那些熊孩子拐走的时候。

缇娜鞠了一躬之后消失，宁泽涛把麦克沃伊放在床上，绞了帕子给他擦脸。“你不要怪他们。”麦克沃伊小小声地说，“是我自己去找他们玩的。”宁泽涛失笑道，“我都快被你吓死了，哪还有多余的心思去怪他们。”

“啊？！”麦克沃伊睁大眼睛，扑过去趴在宁泽涛的胸口听他的心跳，“你别死！”

“我不会的，你别慌。”宁泽涛揉揉他的头发，虽然放过了那群学生，但是看着这头明显被揉了很多次的卷毛实在是让人不爽，至少应该扣点他们的学院分再走。

“真的？”麦克沃伊抬头看着他，红红的眼睛看着可怜兮兮的。

“真的。”宁泽涛毫不犹豫地回答道。

晚上小孩子抱着枕头在他身边睡得很香，宁泽涛却睡不着，满脑子都是属于他的那个麦克沃伊。他觉得自己任性得太过了，那段他们没有遇见彼此的时光，自己永远也无法参与，所以让麦克沃伊喝下减龄剂，固执地想要用这种近乎幼稚的方式弥补这个缺憾，而麦克沃伊出于对他的爱和信任，默许了他这个任性的行为；说起来，无论什么事，只要是自己提出的，他都没有拒绝过，即便事后要用一忘皆空这种极端的方式，他也不曾拒绝过自己。

睡梦里的孩子翻了个身，蹬直的腿将被子踢开一点，宁泽涛重新给他盖好，一声轻不可闻的叹息声在房间里飘散开。

之后的几天他们都待在一起，宁泽涛切身体验到养小孩真是一件累并快乐的事；麦克沃伊对不能再见到那些哥哥姐姐了有点失望，但宁泽涛同意用蜂蜜公爵的糖果补偿他。

第五天的时候魔药效力终于彻底消失，宁泽涛看着自己的恋人从小孩变回了自己熟悉的那个大人，当然，一丝不挂，没忍住把人直接拉上床做了一些运动。

过后麦克沃伊趴在他的胸口上，随意地翻看着一本故事书，“和小时候的我相处得怎么样？”他放开书让它自己回到床头，笑着问道。“应该没有很闹吧，我记得我小时候也不太爱哭。”他往上蹭了蹭，枕着宁泽涛的手臂。

“你小时候很可爱，不过我还是更喜欢现在的你。”他将吻落在麦克沃伊的额头上，“从心到身都是属于我的。”

麦克沃伊笑着捏了捏他的脸没说话，宁泽涛抿了抿唇，脸上的笑容被认真的神色取代，“对不起。”他开口道，低沉的话语在安静的房间里莫名的突兀，“我不应该让你喝减龄剂。”

“如果我不想喝，我是不会喝的。”麦克沃伊垂下眸子，“我知道你想的是什么，那段时间我们都没办法补给彼此，所以这样的方法也不错。”

“我们还有现在和未来不是吗？”他笑着说，棕色的眸子像是焦糖，甜蜜得让人无法移开视线。“没错。”宁泽涛翻身把他压在身下，“所以宝宝我们再来一次吧！”

从此宁教授对麦克沃伊教授的爱称又多了一个。

整件事情在圣诞假期结束后在霍格沃茨传得沸沸扬扬，各种版本各种说法，让学校热闹了好一阵。亲身经历了的学生表示，这份记忆我一定要提取出来永久保存！甚至还连带着金丝雀饼干又在学校里流行了起来，各个学院的公共休息室里时不时出现金丝雀和掉落的鸟毛。

而仍有一小股说法是那个小朋友是麦克沃伊教授和别人的孩子，同样被传出了一整套书的爱恨情仇，不过两位教授的表现明白地告诉他们，没有恨，没有仇，只有爱情。

今天的霍格沃茨也是如此的愉快而热闹。

什么，教授们太恩爱了辣眼睛？

那要不要来块金丝雀饼干让自己上个天？


	23. 八卦故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超模宁与CEO麦。

科技公司CEO夜会当红模特，霸道总裁小说照进现实？

在刚刚结束的米兰时装周上赚尽了风头的亚裔超模宁泽涛日前陷入了新一轮的关注之中，只是这一次重点与时尚无关。  
在时装周结束的当天晚上，有网友偶遇宁泽涛和一青年男子在一家米兰当地有名的意面馆共进晚餐，拍照后发布到了社交平台，当晚爆出了另一张照片，尽管身处晦暗的灯光下，但不难看出举止亲密的两人其中一位正是宁泽涛。  
众所周知，宁泽涛是时尚圈中出名的“高岭之花”，说话做事滴水不漏，出色的外表和身材以及敬业的工作态度让他一出道便受到了大牌的青睐，业内人士对他赞赏有加的同时，也在不同场合数次暗示想要完全得到这位超模先生的信任并非易事。而出道数年，宁泽涛也从未与谁传出绯闻，每每被问及恋爱相关的问题也总是以公式化的答案回答，这自然让人生出了许多好奇。  
从网上流传的照片来看，两人的关系显然已经超出了“信任”程度。据当晚在意面馆的网友回忆，两人有说有笑，举止亲密，显然已经对彼此十分熟悉。在对原博的转发中当时在场的网友回忆，餐桌下两人的小腿一直紧紧贴在一起，时不时还有挑逗般的小动作。  
而来源不明的爆照似乎更加佐证了两人超越了一般友谊的关系，尤其在有宁泽涛的粉丝经过仔细分析之后得出了这是在宁泽涛的家附近拍的之后，更在网络上引起轩然大波。毕竟深更半夜还离得如此近，再走几步就是其中一人的家，很难不让人进行过多的联想。  
有转发表示光是看描述都能感受到扑面而来的粉红泡泡和熟悉的狗粮味道；也有网友表示现在的人腐眼看人基，见不得两个男人关系好一点。  
粉丝哭泣，路人吃瓜。从中也能窥见宁泽涛的知名度和高人气。  
那么这位能够与超模先生进行亲密接触的是何许人也呢。  
如果你仔细地看了宁泽涛的走秀，一定会发现T台第一排的位置中间坐了一位样貌不输模特的先生，也不必惊讶你从未在时尚圈见过他却能在社交平台上看见他在这次时装周里与数位超模在后台的合照。你也许没有在时尚圈听说过他，但如果你关注财经新闻和科技新闻，一定会听说过这位年轻有为的企业家。  
这位来自澳大利亚的先生的名字是卡梅隆.麦克沃伊，他比宁泽涛小一岁，如今已是上市公司的CEO，就从事着科技的开发，并以此与众多机构组织展开了合作，其利润额和公司股价在业内独占鳌头。这位修习过物理学的企业家被称为“被经商耽误的科学家”，本人也多次表示曾经的梦想是进入NASA当宇航员，如今他的公司与NASA有合作项目，不知道是否也算是弥补了缺憾。  
至于这位麦克沃伊先生是什么时候与超模先生认识，关系又是如何进展到令全网沸腾的地步，我们不得而知。但总裁与超模的组合，总是让人想到近年来很受欢迎的霸道总裁题材的小说，值得注意的是，这位年轻的CEO甚少参与时尚圈的活动，而去年以来的大秀却场场不落，不知道是否与他和超模先生的关系升级有关。  
时尚圈与富商权贵向来有千丝万缕的联系，究竟是不是“你已经成功的引起了我的注意”，我们与您一起期待后续，并会努力寻觅两人过往的蛛丝马迹。

截止到发稿，双方还没有对此有任何的表态。

壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条独家稿件，请勿随意转载。

科技大佬投资时尚界，包养关系坐实还是为真爱一掷千金

在有关超模宁泽涛和CEO麦克沃伊的绯闻正是热闹的时候，宁泽涛尚未有任何表态，并且很有以往风格的在大秀之后从社交平台上“消失”，麦克沃伊已经按捺不住，以实际行动表明了自己对两人关系的态度。  
要知道，尽管麦克沃伊和数位澳籍模特关系不错，但自公司成立以来，还从未与时尚界有过任何商业上交际，如今麦克沃伊对几大品牌的投资改变了这一前提。  
细心的人不难发现，麦克沃伊所投资的品牌虽然都在业内享有盛誉，但细论起来唯一的共同点便是都签约了宁泽涛。结合之前两人之间的暧昧气氛，结论已经呼之欲出。  
新闻一出便是吃瓜群众们大呼有钱真好，有钱真的可以为所欲为。  
比起通过公关发表声明撇清关系或是发表一些含糊不清的官话，为对方砸钱显然是更加直接实际的做法。诚然，有一个财大气粗的金主做靠山而在时尚圈平步青云并非什么稀奇的事，但如今的宁泽涛已是蓝血品牌的代言，行业内的顶尖模特，麦克沃伊此举并非“雪中送炭”，而是“锦上添花”。有或无，从宁泽涛的角度来看，影响不大。  
这不禁让人开始进一步思考两人之间的关系，如果是包养，那这份支持未免来得迟了些，时间点又过于恰当；于是现在的话题风向都开始由总裁包养超模转向秀场上彼此一见倾心一眼万年。从两人互动的熟稔和亲密来看，真爱的说法比包养更加可信。  
随着有关麦克沃伊的报道和采访视频在国内社交平台的广泛传播，也有不少宁泽涛的粉丝从完全不接受包养说法到优秀的人就该和优秀的人在一起，比如这位先生。  
无论是包养还是真爱关系，对于路人和粉丝来说，两位标杆级的大帅哥都已经板上钉钉的名草有主，既然嫁过去的幻想破裂，那也只好安静的凑热闹吃瓜了。  
一周过去，宁泽涛与麦克沃伊的绯闻依旧是话题热门，后续如何发展，宁泽涛是否会出面表态，两人是否会有更多的亲密合照流出，让我们一起期待。

壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条独家稿件，请勿随意转载。

从逛街刷卡到街拍全程陪同，跨圈CP甜蜜升级形影不离

虽然2018到目前为止还没有一个月，但宁泽涛与麦克沃伊毫无疑问已经锁定了2018年度最佳跨圈情侣，是的，今天我们的头条依旧是这两位。自最初的爆照以来，两人一直话题热点不断，继麦克沃伊一掷千金隐晦作出回应之后，近日吃瓜群众们终于迎来了喜闻乐见的实锤。  
首先是来自米兰当地一家品牌旗舰店的店员路透，由于原博主已经删除相关内容，这里我们只进行内容复述和场景还原，不会公布原博主信息。  
以下代称和内容皆引自原博主，重点部分由小编加粗。  
在这里打工有一段时间了，见过了不少有钱人和大佬，但第一次里持续关注的话题人物这么近，虽然我很想冲上去要个合影要个签名，但第一这不符合职业素养，第二这两位先生之间的氛围简直让人没办法插话。  
先说说背景，N先生和M先生走进来的时候没有牵手也没什么亲密姿态，但第一眼就会让人觉得，自己根本插不进去话，开口就是罪过；不过我的职责就是为顾客提供服务尤其是应他们的要求挑选合适的衣物，所以必须说话。刚开口问有什么能帮你们的，N先生就说随便看看，感觉不太情愿，但依旧笑得很好看（真人比硬照好看一百倍！）M先生非常不满的看了他一眼，然后很礼貌地对我说想给他挑几件衣服。  
根据我的经验，他们说挑衣服，基本就是从头到脚来几套，于是我立刻问想要哪种风格。还没等N先生自己开口，M先生就已经堵住了我接下来所有的推荐新款的话，他说，“不用麻烦了，我给他挑。”  
好的大佬，我立刻消失。  
于是我就站在旁边，看着M先生一件件的耐心又仔细地给N先生搭配衣服裤子鞋子饰品，偶尔被问到材质面料之类的问题还能说上话，N先生就像一个洋娃娃一样M先生递过来什么穿什么。顺便一提，连从更衣室出来之后整理衣服这种我们的工作，都被M先生代劳，我连N先生的衣角都没摸到。  
最后N先生试的是一套西装，配上一条深蓝色的领带，职业习惯使我第一反应是走过去帮他系领带（完全是下意识的反应，真的没多想），我刚踏出去了一步，M先生已经走到了N先生面前，手指翻飞着打出了一个漂亮的结。在这过程中N先生还在小声“抱怨”说，“你知道，我还是有代言几个西装不错的品牌的。”  
你说归说，不要笑得这么开心啊。  
接下来的事情让我后悔今天早上出门没有戴上钛合金眼镜：M先生拉着领带把N先生拽到自己眼前，两人的嘴唇大概也就只有三厘米的距离，他的声音很轻，但还好我听力不错，店里又很安静。他说，“可是我喜欢给你挑衣服啊。”  
所以说按头小分头在哪里啊！在这个需要你们的时候！你们在哪！  
松开领带之后还埋怨了N先生一句，这句有点没听清，大意就是回去之后把你衣柜里那些衣服都扔了，好歹也是个模特，私服也太随意了。  
他们还同居了！！！  
最后试过的都买了，结账的时候我刚问完先生现金还是刷卡，M先生已经一张黑卡递到了我眼前。这和我之前接待过的一些大佬带着自己模特女友来购物的场景一模一样，标准的我负责赚钱养家你负责貌美如花的模式。虽然我知道N先生是去年模特榜上赚得最多的一位。  
另外还有一点就是，M先生和N先生对话时，全程都是普通话，几乎不带口音。我一直以为是N先生迁就M先生说英语，没想到M先生的汉语说得比我还好。个人猜想，他们应该认识几年了，一般来说，学中文还是蛮困难的事，M先生又不是专业学汉语言的，要练成这么好的口语至少都需要好几年。  
这是第一件事，虽然现在原博主已经删除了，但我们从中可以很清楚的得知，N先生和M先生就是宁泽涛与麦克沃伊。  
这不禁给了人更多的遐想，从麦克沃伊熟练的中文到言语间透露的两人已经同居，他们的关系到底已经进展到了哪一步。顺带，宁泽涛素来以对私服风格随意不上心出名，不知道这之后是否会有明显的改善。  
时装周余热未尽，昨天宁泽涛在米兰的街拍发布，全新尝试的摇滚风格令国内外迷妹们疯狂舔屏。但背后的粉红讯息显然比硬照更加精彩夺目。  
现场的工作人员在拍摄结束之后将宁泽涛拍摄时坐过的椅子照下来发在了Instagram上，并配字，感觉那谁谁谁谁下一秒就要坐到那谁谁谁的大腿上，手指挑着他的下巴来一个持续到地老天荒的吻。当然了，现场所有的雌性生物和一部分雄性生物，都想这么干。  
配图上椅子还专门标记了宁泽涛的Instagram账号，所说人物不言而喻。  
随后有另一位工作人员评论道，也不看看人家是什么关系，你不知道今天模特先生的衣服都是那位看着挑的吗。  
也许是因为发布平台，这条状态下还未被中国粉丝持续轰炸，所以原博主没有删除。  
除此之外，在小编的蛛网式搜索下，还找到了另一位当时也在现场参与拍摄的的网友，从她所发布的状态中可以窥见麦克沃伊的确人缘不错，也基本可以确定，他陪同宁泽涛进行拍摄不是第一次了。  
至于能瞒到了现在，也是别人的本事。毕竟不要忘记，宁泽涛有一个名号是“消失”的超模。  
以下代称和内容皆引自原博主。重点由小编进行加粗。  
今天拍完之后那位M先生又请我们吃了冰淇淋！还提醒我们也不要一次吃太多容易伤胃。某位模特先生一直很眼馋，但M先生一脸正经地说你不是要做身材管理吗，一直不准他吃。在一阵惨无人道的虐狗之后，M先生终于大发慈悲的从自己的纸碗里舀了一勺喂给他。  
以上就是今日的超模宁泽涛与CEO麦克沃伊的最新讯息。  
按照这个趋势，我们可以大胆地猜测，他们离完全出柜公开的时候不远了。  
让我们一起期待那一天，以及更多的狗粮味八卦。

壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条独家稿件，请勿随意转载。

从亲友视角看超模与CEO的跨圈恋，多的是你不知道的事

为了更深的探访宁泽涛与麦克沃伊的关系起始，小编专程飞往澳大利亚，对艾米丽.西博姆进行采访，这位澳洲著名马术运动员不仅是麦克沃伊的多年好友，也是澳洲超模米切尔.拉金的未婚妻，三人是自年少时便有的交情。在与宁泽涛有所交集之前，麦克沃伊但凡出现在秀场，必然是看拉金的走秀；也曾在采访中表示一边学习一边创立公司并非易事，好友给予了他很多的支持和鼓励。这里所说的好友，便是拉金和西博姆。  
西博姆表示支持麦克沃伊的选择，并暗示对麦克沃伊而言宁泽涛是合适的结婚对象  
同样在米兰观看了时装周的西博姆因为职业原因很快返回澳大利亚，拉金留在米兰进行新一季男装的硬照拍摄。  
Q 是否知道这次好友与中国超模的绯闻？  
西博姆的回答很干脆，“当然知道，澳大利亚一直有很多这方面的报道，”她笑了笑，说道，“这应该是Cam第一次传出这么大的绯闻。”说完她又停顿了一下，“我觉得用‘绯闻’来形容他们并不合适，他们认识应该有……”她想了想，“三年多了吧。”  
Q 所以他们其实已经处于恋爱关系之中了？  
“是的，我不明白为什么大家的反应这么大，谈恋爱难道不是一件普通的事吗？”  
Q 他们的关系稳定吗？  
“在我看来挺稳定的，你知道当你的男朋友是模特的时候，见面时间就变得很难定了，而且不像我和Mitch，Ning是中国人，这意味着他和Cam见面的时间更少。”西博姆脸上有很浅的对好友恋爱的担忧，但很快她就笑起来，“但我想他们解决了这个问题，至少我从未见过他们为此争吵。”  
Q 你对宁泽涛的印象如何呢？  
“我最早是通过Mitch知道有这样一位中国模特，说起来，我认识Ning的时间比Cam还要早呢，sorry Cam。”玩笑之后她正色道，“在我看来，他是个很优秀的人，我们交流的次数不多，但他给我的印象很好。”  
Q 在他们恋爱之后你有给过麦克沃伊有关男友是模特所需要知道的建议吗？  
“当然，”西博姆很肯定的回答道，“在他们刚在一起的时候，Ning去伦敦进行自己的工作，那段时间Cam非常低落，我在那时候给了他一些建议。”她摊了摊手，“他自己不是不知道，只是对于刚确定关系的恋人来说分别是很痛苦的事。”  
Q 你们针对男友的职业谈论了些什么呢？  
“Well，其实只是一些很普通的事，我告诉Cam既然选择了他，那就要支持他的事业，模特是一个竞争很大的行业，在达到顶尖之后要站稳脚跟也不是容易的事之类的。他也问我在Mitch不在的时候怎么缓解情绪，我告诉他专心自己的工作，然后抓紧一切机会和对方联系。那个时候Ning还不像现在这样知名，不希望传出绯闻造成负面影响，所以他们非常低调。”  
Q 你知道他们是怎么认识的吗？  
“这个我不是很清楚，Mitch知道得更多。等我知道的时候他们已经……”西博姆作出两个小人逐渐走到一起的手势。  
Q 作为旁观的好友，你看好他们的未来吗？  
“当然，我觉得他们很般配，Cam经常会说起他和Ning在家里的小事和细节，他们的生活非常合拍。而且他们非常互补，Cam完全不会做饭，而Ning的厨艺很好，之前去他们家吃饭的时候Cam对此非常自豪。现在澳大利亚同性情侣也可以结婚了，所以……”她在这里停住，“当然这要看他们自己，就我个人而言，还是很期待的。”  
Q 和拉金先生的婚期订下了吗？  
在听到这个问题时这位马术运动员露出了些许羞涩的神情，拨弄着手指上的订婚戒指，“现在还没有，确定之后会第一时间告诉大家的。”  
给各位划下重点：  
认识三年多  
同居  
恋爱关系稳定  
在这里也预祝西博姆小姐新一年的比赛顺利，和拉金先生早日迈进婚姻的殿堂。

余贺新回忆宁泽涛恋爱路，被麦克沃伊以私人名义请去澳大利亚  
第二位亲友大家应该更熟悉一些，被称为“宁泽涛之后中国最有潜力的男模”——余贺新。  
提到余贺新大家第一反应应该是他被津津乐道的恋爱故事，从这个角度来看，出道不久后便确定关系的余贺新的确比宁泽涛“省心”很多。  
题外话，他的男朋友是麦克沃伊最为欣赏的时装设计师之一。  
Q 从现在看宁泽涛与麦克沃伊在亲近的朋友面前并不刻意隐瞒关系，那你从时候知道他们在一起的？  
“15年的时候吧，是我第一次在巴黎时装周上走秀，涛哥也在，那次的品牌方邀请了麦克沃伊，他们就这么认识了。后来涛哥去了几次澳大利亚，每天打电话的时间也多了，再后来么，恋爱中的人藏是藏不住的。”谈到这个话题时比宁泽涛先确定恋爱关系的余贺新有几分小得意，“那个时候我还给了涛哥不少建议呢！”  
Q 吃狗粮的次数多吗？  
余贺新笑了笑，食指挠挠脸，“也还好吧，刚开始涛哥很低调的，后来被我看出来了，那时候他们还没确定恋爱关系，反正有一阵涛哥还挺纠结的，后来在一起了就喜欢秀恩爱了，看到有关麦克沃伊的报道都会拿到我眼前炫耀一下。”说着这位年轻模特又补充了一句，“阿克也不差啊，每年都给很多大牌设计新款。”  
Q 你知道是谁先追的谁吗？  
“应该是麦克沃伊先追的涛哥吧，当时在后台正好看到他一直在往涛哥那边看，后来又以私人名义邀请涛哥去澳大利亚。”说完他摆摆手，“不过我也不是很清楚，最好还是去问本人吧。”  
由于不是专访，所以小编的采访时间并不多，从余贺新的回答中可以得知，两人第一次说上话应该是在15年的巴黎时装周上，后来麦克沃伊数次邀请了宁泽涛前往澳大利亚做客，这期间发生了什么最终促成两人确定恋爱关系，想必每个人都有自己的猜想，希望我们以后可以揭晓答案。  
宁泽涛在曾经数次在采访中表示最喜欢的城市就是巴黎，如今看来这个浪漫的城市的确给他带来了一段浪漫的爱情。

拉金做媒，科技大佬面对超模“情窦初开”  
第三位亲友是米切尔.拉金，这位澳洲超模曾在宁泽涛与麦克沃伊的照片引起轰动后接受采访时希望大家给予好友和同事一定的个人空间和隐私。现在两人的关系只差自己公开这一步，拉金也十分坦然地说起了他们的初遇并且十分自豪的表示自己算得上是半个“媒人”。  
“当时Cam来后场找我聊天，其实他对时装周兴趣不大，要我说的话，他可能更愿意呆在公司总部的实验室里。那是他第一次来后场，我还挺惊喜的，但是他来了之后我发现是我想多了。”说着拉金推了推眼镜，笑得露出一口大白牙，有些遗憾地摇头，“我没有让Cam走到后场来的魅力，他一直在向我旁敲侧击打听有关Ning的事情，我和Ning的位置离得有些远，Cam就一直伸着脖子张望想要多看他几眼。”  
Q 所以麦克沃伊是一见钟情？  
“我猜是的，那次秀Ning走的开场，我猜对Cam的视觉冲击很大。”  
Q 你是怎么“做媒”的呢？  
拉金笑起来，显然这是段不错的回忆，“其实我也没做什么，我只是把Cam带到了Ning面前，他还很不情愿呢，不过后来还是好好感谢了我；然后向Ning介绍，这是我的好朋友，来自澳大利亚的麦克沃伊，你用的手机里有一个核心芯片就是他的公司研发制造的。”  
“之后他们聊了几句，就是普通的互夸。”拉金的手指在空中比划了几下，“Ning当时还挺惊喜的样子，这还是挺难得的，我们合作过不少次，很少见到他在第一次见面的人面前展露除了礼貌平静之外的情绪。”  
“分开之前Ning和Cam握了手，对他笑着说很高兴认识你，希望以后能和你多交流。转过身之后我发现我那没出息的朋友居然脸红了，然后他花了十分钟给我讲Ning的眼神笑容多么温柔，脸庞是多么的好看。”  
“我们认识多年了他从没这么夸过我！”

通过对三位亲友的采访我们可以知道，宁泽涛与麦克沃伊的感情也并非一朝一夕建立，巴黎秀场之后两人是否还有交流，在澳大利亚又发生了什么，感情遇到过哪些危机，是否有进一步升级关系的打算，都是令人好奇的问题，我们也会持续进行挖掘报道。  
而更令人好奇的是，如今亲友们都已经开口承认两人恋爱关系稳定，不知道他们何时亲自作出回应。

《壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条》独家稿件，请勿随意转载。

分别前机场激吻！来自超模与CEO的实锤与恋爱暴击！

在超模宁泽涛与CEO麦克沃伊公开承认他们的恋情之前，我们先迎来了又一个实锤。与之前都是身边人揭露不同，这次的实锤来自米兰时装周之后甚少在公众前露面的两位当事人。  
实锤的发布来自一位在机场大厅候机的网友，据她所说只是看着两人挺帅的多看了几眼，结果发现就是这段时间最为热门的话题人物。之后她用手机录制了两人的互动，当然了，我们并不提倡这种行为。  
截止到小编发稿，这段视频虽已经被原博主删除，但已经被各大媒体和营销号疯传。  
因为距离较近所以视频比较清晰，能够清晰的分辨出两人，甚至能看清嘴型（已经有会读唇语的网友将对话分析出来po在了网上）。  
宁泽涛依旧是休闲随意的打扮，穿着阿迪达斯这一季的新款，以黑色鸭舌帽丝毫不走心的掩饰着身份，显然在宁超模的私服这方面CEO还需要努力。麦克沃伊则是之前NASA与服装品牌的合作款外套，脚边是一个符合带上飞机规制的旅行箱。  
值得注意的是两人的姿势，麦克沃伊的双臂勾着宁泽涛的脖子，宁泽涛的手臂很自然地圈着他的腰，姿态暧昧却又无比自然。原博主表示当时已近凌晨，机场大厅人不多，他们也在角落，所以除了自己几乎没人注意到。  
麦克沃伊究竟说了什么，只有他自己知道，但神态却是可以看得清清楚楚。眼睛雪亮的网友纷纷表示他的表情就是标准的恋爱中人不愿意和自己男朋友分开从而抓紧时间撒娇，从视频上麦克沃伊不满的神态和时不时亲一下宁泽涛下巴的动作以及对方在他背上缓慢移动以作安抚的手掌来看，这个说法可信度相当高。  
大概再不去过安检可能会影响登机，宁泽涛正经了神色提醒麦克沃伊，才使得后者不情不愿的松开了手臂，之后宁泽涛又凑在麦克沃伊耳边说了什么，让他脸上重新有了笑意我们就不得而知了，从中只能看出超模先生哄人功夫一流。  
如果你以为到这里就结束了，那就太天真了。  
在麦克沃伊走了大概二十米之后，宁泽涛依旧停在原地没有动，画面在两人之间来回切换，没等录像的网友叹口气感叹异国恋真不容易，麦克沃伊突然转身，飞快地大踏步走到宁泽涛面前，拉下他的外套领口，来了一个热情而激烈的长吻。  
视频里传出网友的抽气声，激动到手抖使得画面变得模糊，但依旧能够看出两人吻得难舍难分。  
原博主表示场面太刺激了后面自己就没录，反正自己心情都已经平复了两个人还没分开。  
之后的短视频里能看出两人呼吸不稳，最后宁泽涛捧着麦克沃伊的脸在他额头上吻了一下。  
比起确定恋爱关系的实锤，这更像是一次泼狗粮，吃瓜群众纷纷表示两人这一波真是又稳又甜，看得单身狗只想恋爱。最重要的是这并非在摄像机或媒体前的作秀，只是一次简单的分别前的相处场景，被路人看见传到了网上，从中足以窥见两人日常相处的甜蜜，这次的舆论风波并未对感情产生什么影响。  
在卸去超模与CEO的光环之后，他们也只是沉浸在恋爱中的普通人而已。

《壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条》独家稿件，请勿随意转载。

初遇反转，同看走秀CEO成功引起超模注意

在超模和CEO谁先看上谁，谁先动心这件事上，有两位亲友都表示应该是麦克沃伊先看上了宁泽涛，这也十分符合霸道总裁小说中的桥段，满足了大家小说照进现实的想象。但深扒下去，却发现并不是，麦克沃伊也许是先去找宁泽涛搭话，但在这之前，却是宁泽涛先注意到了他。  
据亲友们的回忆，两人第一次正式的见面是在2015年的巴黎时装周，而早在2014年年底的一次商业秀上，两人已经坐在一起同台看秀。  
那时候的宁泽涛刚出道不久，虽在亚洲广为人知但在国际上尚未站稳脚跟，麦克沃伊的公司也是成立初期，虽拿下了与NASA的第一笔订单但远不及如今家大业大。  
邀请两人的品牌那时还未签约宁泽涛，只是已经有了数次合作，当时不少人猜测这次邀请宁泽涛看秀就是签下他的预兆，事实证明的确是，次年年初该品牌便签下了宁泽涛，并将当年春夏大秀的开场交给他。  
那次商业秀中知名度最高的模特便是麦克沃伊的好友拉金，想必麦克沃伊当时放下手中的工作去看秀也有一部分好友的原因。如此看来，拉金的确担得起宁泽涛和麦克沃伊之间的媒人这个称呼。  
宁泽涛与麦克沃伊在当时都不算声名显赫，给到的镜头和留下的照片并不多，这让人不得不感叹名气大所带来媒体效应，如果不是两人如今在自己的领域都有了令人称道的地位，他们的关系未必会在这次的米兰时装周之后被人察觉引起广泛的关注讨论。  
从不多的照片和视频中可以知道，宁泽涛当时没有和麦克沃伊坐在同一排，但这大概更方便了这位未来的亚洲超模看着麦克沃伊的侧脸，在目前所有的图像中，宁泽涛只有一张将眼神放在了T台上的模特身上，其余时候视线都落在他将来男朋友的脸上。  
宁泽涛有没有告诉麦克沃伊在他以为的第一次见面前自己就已经注意到了他，这我们不得而知；但曾经接受采访时麦克沃伊笑着说过因为创立公司的原因自己在学校时常被人注视，所以习惯了视线在自己身上没当回事也可以理解。  
从15年那次相遇麦克沃伊对宁泽涛的关注和兴趣度来看，显然14年的这次相遇他并没有注意到宁泽涛，但后者却对他印象深刻，只是在那之后宁泽涛没有付出任何行动。之后两人又各自继续自己的事业，麦克沃伊直到后来的巴黎时装周才再次与时尚圈有关联，而这一次，他看见了T台上闪耀的宁泽涛。  
缘分这种东西，实在是妙不可言。


End file.
